Fire With Fire
by mmerainbows
Summary: Badboy!Blaine (S2/3 AU) William McKinley High School has its jocks, its geeks, its preps, and its skanks. It also has the one kid even the bullies stay out of the way for - Blaine Anderson. No one crosses him, and Kurt knows to keep out of his way and do what he wants, whether that's supplying Blaine with a pencil for French class when it's demanded of him, or just staying quiet.
1. 2x01: Audition

Junior year was here. Only two more years stood between Kurt and New York. Technically, since Nationals this year was in New York, sectionals and regionals were standing between Kurt and New York, but what he was really waiting for was getting out of Lima and moving on to a bigger and brighter place. Somewhere more accommodating of his differences, willing to embrace his style and talent, and somewhere that felt more like home than this place did.

"Look! The homo didn't die of AIDS yet! He's back!"

Kurt winced at the words as they came out of the mouth of one of the red jacketed jocks in a cluster of his kind by the gymnasium doors and kept on walking, reminding himself to keep his chin up and his shoulders back. Don't let them get you down. Don't let them get you down.

Easier said than done. He heard the group laughing and high fiving behind him as he continued on his way to his second class of the new year. He took a quick glance down to the paper on top of the binder he kept in his hands as he walked, confirming the room number before briskly stepping into the classroom. He had purposely hightailed it to the class to optimize his seating choice. So many of the teachers were complacent enough to make seating plans based on where students sat the first day of the class that Kurt had learned to be there extra early for the first day.

He set his binder down on a desk that looked less chewed up and drawn on, near the window so he could get some sunlight. He was still debating whether or not to continue with football, Cheerios, or both. They would look good as extracurriculars on his college applications, but he also enjoyed having a social life and taking on one or both in addition to Glee club would seriously limit his free time. Best to choose a seat near the light since he wasn't sure how much daylight he'd end up getting in the school year if he took on those extracurriculars.

Slowly other students streamed into the class, always pausing in the doorway to determine where to sit. Most students gave Kurt a wide berth, either not accepting of him, or, more likely, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of the teasing he was victim of. Idle chatter began to ramp up as students saw each other for the first time in months after summer vacation, or at least since the first time since before school started. So far, none of Kurt's friends from Glee were in this class. He wasn't exactly surprised. This was Advanced French and most of his friends were in Spanish since it was considered the easy language option. Of the more academic students in Glee, Mike, Tina, and Rachel were enrolled in language classes outside of the school since McKinley didn't offer the languages their parents wanted them to take, and Artie was a year behind him, leaving Kurt alone in Advanced French class.

Mademoiselle Bouvier tapped her fingernails on the board, signalling that the bell would be ringing soon and the conversations should wrap up. Kurt relaxed a little into his seat as the talking around him slowed and he happily noted that this would be a smaller class of students and joyously empty of the bigots he had to contend with in other classes.

The bell to signal the beginning of class was just going off when one more student burst into the class. His dark curly hair askew, tattered jeans hanging low off his hips, and a white T-shirt stained with a few splotches of different colors, nobody could mistake Blaine Anderson for someone else. Suddenly Kurt was tense again and inwardly chanting to himself 'Don't sit by me, don't sit by me...'. Mademoiselle Bouvier arched a solitary brow at Blaine and gestured towards the chairs.

"Monsieur Anderson. There are many free spots yet. S'il vous plaît s'asseoir." [Please sit]

Kurt kept his eyes glued on Blaine, watching as the mess of boy sat a couple seats ahead of him and slouched down in place. The stink of cigarettes wafted his way and Kurt let out his breath then, glad the notorious Blaine Anderson hadn't gotten any closer. Cigarette smoke gave him headaches.

In true Blaine Anderson fashion, he hadn't brought any school supplies besides a pencil which was so stubby that the tip of the pencil was an inch away from the eraser. Kurt could see scratches and a bruise along the back of his neck from where he was sitting, and recalled the gossip from last year about Blaine.

Mr. Schuster, once again being a little too free with his knowledge about staff and students, let it slip that a couple of the teachers had reported the Anderson's to child welfare, as Blaine regularly come to school with cuts and bruises. However, since Blaine wouldn't say anything against his parents to the authorities, and because of his reputation at the school for getting into fights, no one could pin anything on his parents.

Teachers seemed to love Blaine. Despite his unkept appearance and troublesome reputation, he had no trouble doing well in class, and, more importantly, when he was in the class, other troublemakers behaved in class too. He was the bully to the bullies, and the teachers turned a blind eye to it, not unlike they did to Kurt's tormentors. No one dared to act up in class when Blaine was in it because he seemed to snap at random things, and no one wanted to be in the line of fire, so they behaved when he was around so they didn't have to face his fury.

It was actually quite a sight. Kurt had a home economics class with his last year, and witnessed Blaine pin another student, twice his size, to the wall when the teacher stepped out for a minute all because some egg splatter got onto him. Considering how messy Blaine looked most of the time, Kurt could scarcely believe something so minor would set him off, but it did, and the other student was left a whimpering, whiny mess begging Blaine to leave him alone. Kurt was usually neat, but he made sure to not spill a drop in that class ever again.

And then there was the event that Rachel had reported to the rest of Glee club. Apparently in English class, a new student, not knowing about Blaine's reputation, had tried to correct him on the pronunciation of a word. As soon as that class ended, Blaine had the student shoved into the janitors closet with the door jammed shut. The student was left there for the remainder of the day since no one wanted to be the one to free a student that Blaine Anderson had locked up. Apparently when the janitor came in that evening and found the kid, he had used the mop bucket as a toilet and the little closet stunk.

Why wasn't Blaine Anderson expelled or, at the very least, suspended yet? Well apparently the Anderson's had some money and had funded several programs at the school, and, most students were too afraid to further aggravate Blaine by reporting him. The new kid he shoved in the janitor's closet was about to report Blaine the next day, but was intercepted by several students who warned him not to do it or else he'd likely face much worse than being locked up in a small room for a day. Blaine had no problem finding students he deemed his adversaries and beating the crap out of them.

"Hey. Pissant. Give me paper."

Kurt snapped out of his daydream and found Blaine staring at him, hand held out expectantly towards Kurt.

He knew better than to quip back or demand a more polite request, simply removing a few sheets of blank paper from his binder and handing it to Blaine who grabbed it and turned back around, scribbling notes from the board furiously with his too short pencil.

Kurt wrinkled up his nose and looked to the board. Mademoiselle Bouvier had written down the details for the course including major due dates and expectations. Kurt jotted down the due dates, already familiar with her expectations and turned his focus back towards French and all its wonderful grammatical rules. A small class, with the school bad boy in it to make sure everyone behaved - so long as Kurt managed to stay on Blaine's good side, this could be the best class of the year.

* * *

By the time Kurt got to the first Glee practice of the year, he was bogged down in due dates for the semester and course packages and already changed into a new outfit after being slushied during an interview with Jacob Ben Israel. Well, not so much as an interview but his attempt to stand up to Jacob Ben Israel after being verbally lambasted by the wannabe journalist. His hair was still a little sticky, but he had managed to at least coif it back into place so he looked somewhat presentable. At lunch he had been harassed by Coach Sylvester wanting him to sign onto the Cheerios for another year, while he had been able to avoid the new football coach, a female version of Coach Tanaka. Aside from French, all his classes were overcrowded and had one or more of his tormentors in it. He had already survived several more insults about his sexuality, a paper ball to the back of his head, and nearly falling to the ground after being tripped.

He was grateful to be in a room composed entirely of his friends, though most of them he had seen throughout the day in various classes, and certainly at lunch, but it was always special for them to have a room dedicated to their friendship where no one would dare pick on him to the extent David Karofsky and his friends did.

They were discussing how to recruit new members when Mike yelled at them to come look out the windows, and in a flash, all of them were tippy toed up on the chairs and peeking out the windows at the back of the class, Mr. Schuester included.

Out in the parking lot, Blaine Anderson was having a yelling fit at an older, well dressed man. The older man had a shorter set of black curls, marred with grey streaks, and stood only a couple inches taller than Blaine. Blaine was slamming his fist down repeatedly on the hood of a far too expensive vehicle as he swore at the man, who was yelling back as good as he was getting from Blaine in front of the car.

"I swear to god you little bitch - if I could shove a hanger up your mother when she was carrying you I would have!"

That earned another fist to the hood of the car, and Kurt winced as only the child of a mechanic could, almost feeling the pain of the car.

"Maybe if you kept your dick in your pants then you wouldn't have to worry! Instead you shove it into every whore and skank you can!"

A collection of whispered gasps filled the room as everyone couldn't believe what they were listening into, but also didn't want to be so noisy that they would get caught by the pair outside.

"At least I know what to do with my dick! Now get into the fucking car!"

Blaine kicked at the bumper and again Kurt felt himself wince in needless empathy for the vehicle. "I'm not going!"

"Like hell you aren't!" Anderson the elder spat back and tried to reach over to grab his son by the scruff of his neck. Blaine twisted out of the grasp and jumped away. Seeing this, Mr. Schuester seemed to recall he was a teacher and not a teenager, hopping down from the chair and rushing over to the phone to call the office to report the situation while everyone else continued to watch the drama unfold.

The Glee club watched at the duo ran around the car, Blaine's father rushing to try and catch him while Blaine consistently evaded him and laid punches and kicks to the car whenever he was given the chance. Kurt briefly wondered if he was a bad person for feeling more sadness for the car than for either of the men outside before shaking off the thought and going back to watching the reality TV quality drama unfold outside.

An entourage of teachers led by Principal Figgins appeared after a minute, prompted by Mr. Schuester's call, and the show of force seemed to calm both Anderson men. Blaine finally got into the car, though gave it a good slamming, and Mr. Anderson apologized for the scene to the educators gathered, who assured him that these things do happen, before getting into the car himself and driving off.

"Oh man. I won't need to watch any drama for a week after that!" Mercedes sung out, hopping down from the chair and sitting herself down.

"If I talked to my dad like that I would be sent to live with my Grandmother in China..." Mike murmured in disbelief.

"At least you'd still be alive if you talked to your dad like that. Mine would kill me." Tina added.

"If my dad were still alive, I'd never treat him like that." Finn noted, and Kurt sent him a weak smile, knowing that the tower of a boy had been adopting his own dad as a surrogate to the position.

"Well it's not like his dad was being very kind to him either..." Rachel noted, receiving a few nods of agreement.

"I just wish I could have seen what was going on..." Artie said and the room got very quiet as everyone suddenly realized that Artie was left out of the conversation as no one had bothered to relay to him what was going on outside of the window.

A clap of Mr. Schuester's hands snapped everyone back to attention and before long they were all back on track, deciding on moves and a song for recruiting new members into the group. Blaine and his dad were forgotten by everyone it seemed, though the incident weighed on Kurt's mind throughout the rest of practice. His mind kept jumping back and forth between feeling sorry for Blaine, his dad, and the car. Ultimately he felt grateful for his own father and the love and respect they shared. He knew that whatever trouble he might get into, his dad would be there to support him and help him through it - whether that meant a helpful kick in the pants or a hug. Blaine obviously didn't have that, and whether that deficit was because of something he had done or something his father had done, it didn't seem right. Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted kids in the future, but he did know that if he did become a dad, he would make sure the kid felt loved no matter what.

* * *

The New York courtyard performance was a flop, no one even batted an eyelash at their rendition of Empire State of Mind. In fact, the sign up sheet for Glee Club was defaced.

So when Rachel interrupted Kurt and Mercedes playing piano together to inform them that there was a new student who would be a threat to their ability to get any more solo's in the group, Mercedes and Kurt had to talk her down and make sure she knew just how terrible her idea to have them all slushied in front of the potential new talent to scare her away. While Kurt knew that another very talented member might take away more chances for solo's, he had accepted that his ability to get solos with his unique vocal range was already limited and, besides, the club was nearly at the point where they were going to have to beg for new members.

That being said, Kurt wasn't really surprised when Mike and Tina informed everyone that Rachel had sent Sunshine to a crackhouse under the pretense that it was to audition for the club. What was surprising was that Rachel actually apologized and convinced Sunshine to audition - and what an audition it was. The little girl had a huge voice that blew them all away with its power and range. Kurt also had to appreciate her sense of style - he was looking forward to getting to know her better.

And then of course, the good news went bad. Vocal Adrenaline stole Sunshine away and a potential new audition that Finn scoped out didn't audition because he was worried about being seen as a loser.

Kurt was infuriated. In fact, he was ready to throw a slushie at Rachel just to cool himself off, but Finn convinced him not to. Even though his crush on Finn was long over, Kurt wasn't able to refuse him a request.

And of course, every day in French class, he was being trained by Blaine to supply him with paper and finally a new pencil after his stubby pencil finally retired. Blaine had also taken to sitting just in front of Kurt instead of two spots ahead, forcing Kurt to have to breath in his stench of cigarettes which apparently he always partook in right before class. Kurt had to compensate by taking aspirin before class to ward off the inevitable headache from the odor.

Despite that, it was still his best class. He was insulted and sneered at in his other classes, subject to pranks and stares.

Two weeks into school though, it was time for the first paired French reading.

"Blaine, with Kurt." directed Mademoiselle Bouvier, causing Kurt's stomach to flip flop.

Blaine turned in his seat to face Kurt, and Kurt forced a small smile, noticing that Blaine was in desperate need of a haircut as his curls bobbed in front of his eyes.

Blaine didn't return the smile, instead just speaking in flawless French with Kurt who responded back just as quickly. At least this pairing was better than most Kurt had suffered through, where he wondered if the students actually knew how to even say hello in French.

As directed, they read through a passage together in French, and answered context questions about it. Throughout the exercise, they were expected to only speak to one another in French, though Kurt knew from experience that lots of the other students would write out information to each other in English since they had trouble with the language.

Kurt remained on edge though. He didn't want to say or do anything that might set off Blaine, so he monitored himself and did his best to stay on task and avoid daydreaming about giving the curly haired boy beside him a makeover. Blaine's eyes would certainly be complemented by wearing something in a deep green.

"What?" Blaine suddenly asked in French, looking intently at Kurt.

Kurt must have looked confused because Blaine immediately spoke again.

"You said hazel would go nicely with green. We're reading about schools in France."

Kurt swallowed, his eyes growing wide as he realized that he had blundered and not kept track of his mouth.

"What the hell?"

"I... Sorry. My mind was elsewhere." Kurt stumbled on his words, trying desperately to play innocent and avoid any confrontation.

"Well focus."

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment as the boy looked back at the passage and began reading again, not freaking out on Kurt or snapping. Kurt wasn't about to let his guard down though - retaliation could come later, after class. For the remainder of the period, Kurt made sure to be especially focused and speak as perfectly as he could to, hopefully, convince Blaine not to snap on him.

Kurt was relieved when Blaine left the class ahead of him. He let the calm go through him and gathered up his books, noting that he would need to book a massage with all the tension in his body having built up over the course of the first two weeks of school.

As he left the classroom, he quickly realized how wrong it was to relax. Blaine was there, waiting for him just outside the door.

"Hummel."

Kurt swallowed and hovered in the doorway, biting his lower lip gently as he awaited whatever it was Blaine was going to do.

"You didn't suck today. Must be a nice change from what you normally do."

Blaine spun on his heels and walked off, twirling the pencil Kurt had given him a few days earlier in his right hand, while carrying the rolled up notes in his left. Kurt remained frozen in place, wondering if that was a compliment or an insult, but ultimately thankful that he had been spared anything worse.

Hopefully he would be partnered with someone less stressful and more inept next time.


	2. 2x02: Britney Brittany

Ever since Kurt could remember, he loved listening to Britney Spears. As far as role models went, she was horrid, but Kurt had grown up with her playing on the radio and her drama splashed across the tabloids - so she was familiar to him, like a fantasy sister. He could call it a guilty pleasure, but he hardly hid his enjoyment of her, which was evidenced by his starting facebook petition group for Glee club to sing Britney at homecoming assembly. However, despite the group rapidly gaining five members, though all of them were from Glee club, Mr. Schuester was insisting on spending the week boring them all with his easy listening music. It didn't help that Brittany was against the idea herself for the ridiculous reason of her own name being too close to that of Britney Spears.

So, to get the Britney out of his system, he had it blaring on at his dad's auto shop while he helped his dad with oil changes this weekend.

Kurt hated getting dirty as a general rule, but he had his own, self tailored coveralls to wear at the shop, and he kept his hands in gloves to avoid getting the vehicle fluids under his nails. He was good about helping his dad when the business got busy or when people were out sick - both of which were the case this weekend. Too many cars and not enough staff.

Part of the issue was that his dad undercharged for basic services compared to most auto shops. He was annoyingly insistent on offering "regular folks a fair deal" - an attitude that always had him overbooked. Despite that, and Kurt's efforts to try and get him to increase his prices, he insisted that they didn't need the extra profit and he never had any desire to be one of those "rich, self important bozos in suits". Kurt would have liked to have more money to spend on his clothing, but he knew better than to make that an issue to argue for increasing the prices. He wasn't about to make himself out to be a higher maintenance son than he knew he already was.

It was as Kurt was singing along to Baby One More Time that he heard the front door chimes ring and the loud voices of two people arguing. He set down the wrench he was using and pulled off his gloves as he walked to the front of the store, stopping in his tracks as soon as he saw the source of the voices - Blaine and his dad.

Not unlike he had seen them in the school parking lot a couple weeks earlier, they were now engrossed in a verbal battle, not even noticing Kurt coming up from behind the counter.

"If you had taken better care of the damned thing we wouldn't be here!" Blaine shot at his dad, his eyes glazed over with anger. Kurt noticed his hands were balled into fists at his side, and he swallowed nervously, not wanting to be the one to have to break up a fight if required.

"How can I take care of it when my son has taken the thing out, without permission, for a bloody joyride huh?"

Kurt swallowed again, this time in an effort to draw attention to himself so the pair would know they had company. They either didn't hear him or didn't care as they continued to look at one another with venom in their eyes.

"It's not a fucking joyride when I need to get things for mom and grandmom. Maybe if you spent more time with them instead of doing whatever it is you fucking do I wouldn't have to run errands for the fucking family!" Blaine shot back.

At this point, the volume had drawn Burt Hummel out of the back and beside Kurt. Kurt could smell his dad's blend of motor oil and aftershave before he felt his father's hand on his shoulder for a moment. It's a simple act to show Kurt he's there and he'll take care of the situation. The hand is removed after a quick moment and Burt moved directly behind the counter to address the pair.

"Gentleman. This is a family establishment and I am willing to help you with what you need so long as you can show respect in here." Burt said. He was loud enough to catch their attention, yet calm enough not to provoke them. Kurt remembered his mom joking once that Burt had the voice of a politician and, in this moment, Kurt could see what his mom was talking about.

Blaine and his father stopped talking and turned their heads towards the Hummel boys, Blaine's eyes noticeably widening as he noticed Kurt there as well. To his credit, Mr. Anderson offered Burt a smile and turned his body away from Blaine and towards Burt.

"Sorry there. Just a little family disagreement. I'm looking to get my car serviced."

Kurt watched as Blaine glared at the back of his father's head once it was turned away from him. The look Blaine was giving to his dad wasn't hatred, but it was still hostile and made Kurt's skin crawl.

Thankfully his dad took over and walked outside with Mr. Anderson to assess what needed to be done to the vehicle, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in the front room. Not that Blaine needed to stay there - but he did, and Kurt didn't know if he should just go back to work or talk with him since he was staying behind.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Blaine snipped, looking at Kurt with the same venomous look that he had previously been giving to his father.

Kurt shrugged up his shoulders a little, "It's Hummel Tire and Lube... I'm a Hummel. I help my dad."

With anyone else he might have snapped about not adhering to stereotypes, but he valued his life too much.

"What's it like?"

Blaine was looking at him, snickering as he realized that Kurt didn't know what he was talking about as he had formed a confused expression so Blaine elaborated.

"What's it like being the only queer kid at school?"

Kurt winced, like he had so many times at school when insults were hurled at him about his sexuality. He looked down, expecting that Blaine was about to follow the question up with a snide comment like so many of the others did at school, but when nothing else came, he looked back up to find Blaine watching him intently, his face framed by the curls which he had managed to get off his face today.

"I'm being serious Hummel."

Kurt watched as Blaine spoke those words, watched his lips move as if he needed proof that someone was actually taking an interest in how he was an outsider among outsiders at school. How could he respond? That he was desperately lonely and looked at every new male student with the hope that they too might be gay - whether or not he found them attractive? That part of his flair for fashion came from the need to creatively hide the bruises and cuts he'd received from being shoved into lockers, tripped, and tossed into dumpsters? That he never felt safe but didn't want to burden his dad with the knowledge that he was bullied so much so he never told anyone about it?

And then, if he was honest with Blaine, would it be used against him? Part of Kurt wanted to be snippy. Wanted to take out his pent up frustration on the first person who'd ever asked him what it was like - but he knew better. He wasn't about to get snarky with Blaine Anderson, so he made his answer as vague but accurate as possible.

"Exhausting."

Kurt could see the twitch of an eyebrow under Blaine's curls as an eyebrow perked. The movement was followed by a smirk, which Kurt couldn't figure out, so he remained quiet, glancing back in the hopes that one of the other guys at work might call him back to help with something - not that it was likely.

"Too much sex or what?"

Involuntarily, Kurt cringed. He was not going to have that conversation with Blaine Anderson. He would rather talk about sex with his grandmother than with Blaine. The simple fact of the matter was that Kurt hadn't even gotten to first base, let alone anything that would lead up to it. He would have to know another gay man, who was interested in him before he could even think about it.

Another snicker followed and Kurt realized that his discomfort was read by Blaine. He tried to relax a little and once again, reminded himself to hold his head up high. Taking in a breath, he looked back to Blaine and queried, "What's it like to be the most feared kid in school?"

The snickering ceased abruptly and Kurt stiffened, wondering if he had gone too far with the directness and implications of the question. He watched Blaine, seeing the change in his eyes as he seemed to think about his answer before finally responding.

"Exhausting."

The corner of Kurt's mouth quirked up into a smirk. For some reason, the curly haired spaz wasn't freaking out on him. He seemed to be sincere, and his response told Kurt that he was just as much at a loss for how to talk about his reputation as Kurt was about his sexuality.

But whatever brief connection Blaine and Kurt seemed to have made was broken when Blaine seemed to recognize that he was coming across as relatable. Once again, a snicker came out of him and Blaine turned his head to the side, spitting on the floor and causing Kurt to grimace in disgust. He knew he would be the one who ended up mopping up that at the end of the day. Before he could think of anything to say, the door chimed and his dad and Mr. Anderson were walking back in.

"Well Mr. Anderson, you seem to have a good knowledge of motors. I'm surprised you don't work on this yourself." Burt was saying as he led the way back in.

"Well I just don't have the time, and quite frankly, the last time I worked on an engine it was more effort than it was worth." Mr. Anderson replied, and for an instant he shot a look at Blaine who snorted in response.

"I can appreciate that it's not for everyone." Burt said, grabbing an intake form from behind the counter and holding it out to Mr. Anderson to fill out with his information.

As Blaine's father started filling in the form, Burt glanced between Kurt and Blaine, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he considered the awkward silence between them before looking to Kurt and asking, "You know one another son?"

Kurt nodded to his father, speaking softly, "We're in French together."

"Useless language..." Mr. Anderson murmured as he worked on the paperwork, and Burt, Kurt, and Blaine all glanced his way before looking back between one another, Blaine murmuring something incomprehensible under his breath. When it became evident to Burt that there was tension between the boys, he shooed Kurt to the back, "Well I still need you to help back there son. You can talk at school."

Kurt gave his dad an appreciative glance before turning on heel and going back to work in the back. The interaction had him all tensed up, and within a few minutes he was singing along with Britney Spears along with several of his dad's staff members who usually didn't go along with his sing-alongs.

He appreciates their support. He knows they've all been key in helping his dad cope with the backlash from having an openly gay son. Most of them he's known for years as they've been around as he grew up. Of all the places in the world to feel safe, his dad's shop is number one on his list. These guys have his back, and he makes sure to help them out and talk them up to his dad in return.

He can see from the corner of his eye that his dad is driving in what must be the car the Anderson's brought in. It's not the sleek, sexy vehicle they were fighting around back at the school parking lot. This one is a practical vehicle, a simple black minivan, and probably belonging to Blaine's mother from the sounds of the conversation earlier.

Kurt couldn't see any outward damage which means there must be something wrong with the engine. Something to do with proper maintenance he reminds himself from the earlier conversation.

What could really use maintenance, he thinks to himself, is the relationship between the Anderson's.

* * *

It's not until supper time that Burt talks to Kurt about the scene from earlier in the day. Burt is digging into a giant steak slathered with sauce and Kurt is mentally noting that he needs to take more action when it comes to ensuring his dad eats better. He only has one parent and he doesn't want to lose him to a heart attack.

"Son... how exactly do you know that kid from the shop earlier?"

Kurt swallows the bite of salad in his mouth and looks to his dad as he responds.

"Blaine Anderson... he's pretty much the king of the neanderthals at the school. He's not a friend if that's what you're thinking. I had cooking with him last year and watched him flip out on one kid for getting egg splatter on him, and he's in French with me this semester."

Burt considers that for a moment and finally nods, seemingly satisfied with the response from Kurt. They eat in silence for awhile longer. Burt works his way through the steak and a loaded baked potato while Kurt finishes off his salad.

Kurt thinks the conversation is over until Burt says one more thing as Kurt is heading upstairs to bed.

"Be careful around that kid alright? It's not my place to really say anything... but I saw some stuff in that car... and I just don't want you getting involved in anything that's out of your league."

Kurt nods, though he's immediately curious about what his dad saw in the car. He knows though that asking would be futile. His dad is good about customer privacy.

When he logs onto his computer, Kurt is elated to find out that a sixth person has joined the facebook petition to sing Britney Spears at the homecoming assembly next week. He reminds himself to inform the club while Mr. Schuester is there in the hope that Mr. Schuester will change his mind about the adult contemporary.

* * *

It's the seventh time today that Kurt is shoved into a locker. He blinks away the tears of pain in his eyes and inwardly repeats to himself: 'Hold your chin up high, shoulders back. Remember, you'll get out of this place.'

No matter how much he tells himself that, his bruises don't hurt any less.

Thankfully it's time for French class which means the only meat head there will be Blaine, and he really doesn't give Kurt that much trouble in comparison to most of the others around McKinley.

As he takes his seat, he slides the collar of his shirt down to inspect his shoulder which is already forming a pretty nasty bruise.

"If that's a hickey then the guy should check his aim."

Kurt startles at Blaine's voice, pulling his shirt back up and over the bruise. Blaine is standing beside him, his jeans with more holes than denim, and his plain grey T-shirt half tucked and half untucked. It's quite the comparison to Kurt who had meticulously planned all the details of his outfit.

"Not a hickey... just made contact with one too many lockers today." Kurt tries to make his voice sound upbeat, as he's making a joke about the abuse he's suffering, but it's a dismal attempt and Blaine doesn't laugh or even do his trademark snicker.

Blaine slides into the desk in front of Kurt and turns himself around to face him. His face is serious as he speaks.

"Why don't you just hide it? It's got to be easier than dealing with their shit all the time."

Kurt pales a little at the suggestion, recalling how he did deny who he was until last year. Not that it mattered since he was being bullied well before he came out as gay. Too much fashion sense, too high a voice, and too many female friends. It wouldn't have mattered if he had come out or not.

"Not something I can easily hide... there's too much about me that gives it away. Besides... I was picked on before I came out and I think I'd rather be honest than fake."

Kurt is honest, and he can't see anything wrong with what he said which is why Blaine's reaction comes as a shock.

"Well fuck you then. You're just asking for everything you get." Blaine snaps and leaves his desk, moving back up a seat to get further away from Kurt.

Kurt doesn't know why, but those words sting him stronger than the bruise on his shoulder. His brain knows that he's not asking for being bullied anymore than a girl in a short skirt is asking to be raped, but his brain and his heart don't seem to connect too well on that logic. His heart aches at the verbal confirmation that despite what he is not being a choice, there will be those people who think he's chosen to be bullied and shamed by being gay.

* * *

Several more classes, and countless insults later, Kurt is in Glee, listening into how his peers have been indulging in Britney Spears fantasies courtesy of a general anesthetic. Brittany even acknowledges that by embracing Britney Spears, she has realized how much talent she does have. Kurt sees his chance to bring up the homecoming assembly again.

But once again Mr. Schuester shoots him down and all the anger and hostility he's been bottling up come up to the surface.

"Geesh! Let loose will you! STOP BEING SO FREAKIN' UPTIGHT ALL THE TIME."

By the time Kurt the words has left his mouth, he feels the regret. All eyes are on him and all jaws are dropped. Mr. Schuester sends him to the principal's office where he hastily goes and waits, sitting on the stiff chairs outside the office until Mr. Schuester joins him.

He knows he was wrong, and he knows he took out all his frustration on someone who only partially deserved it. Kurt isn't about to admit that Mr. Schuester is completely innocent in this whole affair.

When Mr. Schuester gets there, they have to wait a few minutes before they can get into the office. Not surprisingly, it's Blaine who exits the office.

"Thank you for speaking to me Mr. Anderson. I hope this whole matter can be put behind us." Principal Figgins says, though to Blaine's back as the boy rapidly walks away, pushing between Mr. Schuester and Kurt in his haste to get away.

"Will. Kurt. Please come in." Principal Figgins gestures to the inside of the office where the three of them discuss how to better address conflict with teachers and decide that an apology will suffice for this incident. Kurt is all too happy to apologize to evade having to spend time in detention, so he smoothly apologizes to Mr. Schuester and is allowed to leave.

He has to restrain himself from counting out how many days it will be until graduation.

* * *

After a couple more days of tension in Glee Club and Blaine sitting away from him in French, Mr. Schuester finally relents and allows them to sing Britney Spears at Homecoming, though has decided he should sing with them. Kurt doesn't know whether to be overjoyed or disgusted. William Schuester can be such a questionable teacher at times - this club is supposed to be about them, not him.

But their performance of Toxic is phenomenal and the student body reacts with passion. Kurt is absolutely in love with the applause and cheering and doesn't even mind when the fire alarm is pulled at the end of the song. If there's one thing this performance has confirmed, it's that he loves the stage and the accolades that come with it.

It's probably the first time he's felt even remotely sexy too. The whole performance was titillating and even though he heard no one cheering for him specifically, he felt watched. It was exactly what he needed to relieve some of the tension and stress. If only he could speed up the process of graduation somehow to get to Broadway faster.

So when the next day, Blaine is back to sitting right in front of him, Kurt smiles to himself. He might not like Blaine, and Blaine not might like him, but that performance somehow made him less of a social amoeba... at least for awhile.


	3. 2x03: Grilled Cheesus

"Class we have a new student today. Please welcome Monsieur Azimio who is transferring in from another class." Mademoiselle Bouvier announced with the hulking black jock in question by her side looking less than impressed as he scanned over the group he was joining.

Kurt tensed, knowing that Azimio would have to sit near him as the only spaces available were around himself and Blaine as the class had accumulated on the other side, giving them a circle of empty desks around them.

Azimio has picked up on that too, hesitating at the front after seeing his seating options. In the end he ended up sitting in the desk beside Kurt instead of having to pick a spot by Blaine. Apparently Kurt was the lesser of the two evils in Azimio's mind.

At least that's what Kurt thought until Mademoiselle Bouvier turned around to write on the board and Azimio opened his mouth, whispering to those around in earshot.

"Hope the gay disease don't catch by being near lady face here." His desk squeaking as he shifted it closer to the rest of the class and away from Kurt.

Ahead of him, Kurt could hear Blaine make a low grumble and see his shoulder blades lift under his shirt as he tensed. Kurt focused on keeping his head held up to avoid shrinking in place like he wanted to do.

It was when Mademoiselle Bouvier left the room to take a call that the drama happened. As soon as she had left the room, Blaine was out of his desk in and had Azimio's jacket collar fisted in both his hands, pushing the jock back out of his seat and onto the floor before Azimio had a chance to register that Blaine was even out of his seat.

Kurt recoiled in place as the act was much too close to him for comfort, wanting to stay out of the crossfire.

"You fucking keep your noise down dumbass. That desk squeaking is annoying as fuck, not unlike its inhabitant." Blaine snapped at Azimio, reaching down to grab the edges of the red jacket on the jock who was trying to slide backwards on the floor in an attempt to escape.

"Dude... Sorry man. I'll be quieter. Just stop the spazzing." Azimio stumbled over his words, looking wide eyed up at Blaine who was glaring down at him.

The scene itself would have been comical had it not been occurring right in front of Kurt. He certainly didn't feel sorry for Azimio, glad in fact that someone was getting on his case for once. Blaine was a head shorter than Azimio and probably a third of his weight, yet he had the comparative giant in his hands, trembling before a class full of students who were just watching slack jawed.

"If you make a fucking peep in this class again... So help me..." Blaine lifted one of his hands off Azimio's jacket and balled it into a fist, effectively ending the verbal statement with a physical threat.

Azimio opened his mouth but then snapped it shut, nodding up at Blaine who let his jacket go completely and slid back into his desk in front of Kurt. He looked back at the students behind him who were watching with a mix of surprise and disdain, before getting up, pulling his jacket straight and sitting back in his seat. It was clear to anyone who looked at him that Azimio was embarrassed, ducking his head between his shoulders and avoiding eye contact with anyone. Had it been anyone else, Kurt might have felt pity for him.

When Mademoiselle Bouvier entered the room, she must have felt the tension in the class, scanning it over and seeing how all eyes were settled on Blaine and Azimio. She glanced between the two, cleared her throat, and decided to start the lesson in place of knowing what to say or do about something that must have been said or done between the boys.

When a hand from in front of him was held back, wordlessly requesting paper, Kurt hurried to write 'Thank You' in the margin of the top paper in the pages he handed to Blaine. He watched as Blaine took the papers and glanced to the message in the margin. Kurt saw the tension in Blaine's shoulder blades lessened, though Blaine didn't look back at him for the rest of class. Even though Blaine had been set off by the squeaking of the desks, attacking Azimio would make it so that Kurt would still be able to enjoy French class since the dumb jock wouldn't risk saying anything in class.

It was that afternoon when Finn pronounced his love for Jesus; a statement that made Kurt cringe. He remembered being a child and believing in god, much like he had believed in Santa Claus and the tooth fairy. Then when his mom died he felt himself questioning the concept of a benevolent god. What kind of loving god would take someone like his mom, who was the image of perfection in his mind? Then of course when he acknowledged he was gay, well, the thought of believing in god was moot. While individual students in glee club who believed in a god had supported him, the religious organizations they belonged to were very public about how little they thought of homosexuals.

"What is going on with you?" Kurt questioned Finn after glee was done.

Finn shrugged up his shoulders a little, glancing at Kurt who was at his side as they walked down the hall. "I just... I just thought maybe we could all do with some inspiration."

Kurt snorted. "Well in my case it's not inspiring at all. The whole god thing is to help people feel better about death. It's arrogant to think people keep existing after their bodies die because they're just that special."

Finn paused in his tracks, looking at Kurt in surprise, "I thought... With your mom..."

"That I'd be all about heaven?" Kurt finished off and then shook his head. "My mom is gone. It sucks but its true... Now I just have to make sure my dad sticks around as long as possible."

"Huh..." Was all there was to Finns reply as they continued down the hall. Maybe he

Kurt decided that his dad would start eating healthier tomorrow for that very reason, even if Kurt had to force the food down his throat. He needed his dad to stick around. He needed one constant positive thing in his life.

* * *

Maybe he should have started the diet another day. A day where his dad wouldn't have reminded him about Friday dinner and then had to tell him that he was disappointed in Kurt when Kurt had to tell he he wouldn't be coming since the sound of music singalong was tonight. Had he just waited another day he might have been able to feign forgetting Friday dinner so he wouldn't have had to hear his dad say that.

He hated having his dad be disappointed in him.

Especially when he had started off the day with such good intentions - bringing his dad a healthy breakfast instead of the usual garbage his dad put into himself.

In any case, it had set the mood for the day. He got tossed into the dumpster as soon as he got to school, and then slushied on his way inside. Once he had gotten cleaned up, he was late for his first class and received a reprimand from the teacher in front of everyone, including the oafs who slushied him. Now in French, Mademoiselle Bouvier had paired him up with Azimio for oral practice since she apparently had to talk to Blaine at her desk.

It was quickly apparent that Azimio didn't know a lick of French as Kurt spoke, so he took the opportunity to insult Azimio in French which was actually quite enjoyable. He wished he had the nerve to say a tenth of the stuff he was saying in French in English to the Neanderthal.

"Kurt..." A familiar voice called from the front of the class and Kurt looked over to see Mr. Schuester standing there with Ms. Pilsbury, both with stricken, serious faces.

Kurt's heart immediately sank to the pit of his stomach as the eyes of his classmates went on him. Something had happened. Something serious enough to have him pulled out by the school counsellor and his glee club teacher.

"My dad...?" He barely managed to whisper out as he grabbed the books off his desk and managed to get his feet to stand up under him, weakly making his way to the teachers at the front.

Mr. Schuester gave him a small nod, placing a hand n his shoulder as he led him out with Ms. Pilsbury on his other side. Mademoiselle Bouvier gave him a sympathetic look, while Blaine beside her just looked confused.

Thankfully the tears stayed in until he got into the hallway. His dad had had a heart attack Mr. Schuester explained as they went down the hall. Ms. Pilsbury quickly added on that he was in the hospital and that the pair of them would take him there.

Waiting for the doctor in the lobby was torturous. It was quiet, not that Kurt wanted to engage in conversation, and his mind flooded with images of his dad telling him he was disappointed in him from the morning. Every time he thought he couldn't tear up anymore, a fresh batch of tears spilled from his eyes so by the time the doctor came in, the kleenex box was empty.

His dad was in a coma, and they weren't sure when or if he'd wake up, and if he did wake up, what the damage would be to his brain. He tried to make his dad respond, pleading with his lifeless form to squeeze his hand back - but nothing would make his dad move.

Despite Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pilsbury's insistence to stay with one of them, Kurt went back to his empty home. He didn't want to go with them, or stay with any friends. He needed to be alone. He didn't want to be on anyone else's schedule, or inconvenience anyone. He didn't want to make anyone feel like they needed to take care of him. Kurt wanted to be able to go back to the hospital first thing in the morning, and he wanted to make sure the house was taken care of for if... no, WHEN his dad returned. He was going to make sure the fridge was stocked with only healthy foods, and make sure his dad had comfortable places to rest.

He drank some Nyquil that night so he could actually get to sleep when it was clear that his mind was not going to stop going on its own.

In the morning, he returned to the hospital as soon as he could, going first to see if there had been any change in his dad's condition. There hadn't been.

Sitting by his dad, he again pleaded for him to respond to his touch, but Kurt got nothing in return.

The day wore on much like that, and he asked every nurse and doctor he came into contact with for their opinions on what he could do to help. Most were sympathetic, yet unhelpful with suggestions of just waiting it out, talking to him, and one even suggested planning for the worst. He spent a lot of time on his phone searching up alternative techniques, and finally hiring an acupuncturist in town to see if that would help Burt's condition.

By six in the evening, he was told to go home, and that he would be called if there was any change. By six the next morning, Kurt hadn't slept and wished he had some Nyquil left.

He was stumbling towards his car, intending to return to the hospital when an obnoxiously loud motorcycle roared past on his road. Glaring towards it, and hoping someone would call in a noise complaint on the monstrosity, he saw that it had looped around the end of the street and was coming back his way, parking in front of his house.

When the helmet came off, the flood of tangled curls that spilled out made Kurt immediately recognize the driver as Blaine. Kurt looked at his car and then back at the boy who was climbing off his bike. If he made a dash for it right now, he might be able to start his car and drive off before Blaine got to him, for whatever it was he intended to do.

"Hummel!"

Kurt was too tired though. It was like his brain was lagging and by the time he completed the thought of getting away, Blaine was a couple feet away, eyeing him up and down curiously.

"Hi Blaine..." Kurt said, his voice coming out cracked from a blend of sleeplessness and crying.

"My mom... uh... well she works at the hospital. I heard..." Blaine was clearly uncomfortable talking about the fact that he knew what had happened, his eyes darting everywhere but avoiding Kurt's tear stained face that no doubt looked horrid without having done his skincare routine two nights in a row.

"And?" Kurt questioned. Why the hell was Blaine here at six in the morning?

Blaine frowned, took a second gather his thoughts and then looked back to Kurt. "And... I wanted to see if you needed anything."

Kurt just stared for a moment. Again his mind was lagging, questioning the presence of Blaine in his front yard, and questioning if it was really him offering assistance.

"I need my dad. Just my dad." Was all Kurt could muster up to say, moving to his car and tripping over his own feet in the process. Thankfully, he managed not to fall. He was becoming a master at recovering from potential falls from being tripped.

"Whoa..." Blaine skirted over to where Kurt might have landed had he fallen and then allowed himself to examine Kurt's face. "You look like shit..."

Kurt frowned, and moved around Blaine to get to his car door, "Well thanks... that's just what I need."

"No... no.. Shit. Have you slept at all?" Blaine urgently asked, keeping up with Kurt despite Kurt trying to make it clear by continuing to the car that he didn't need anything, much less want anything.

"No. I'm on the verge of becoming an orphan. I don't... can't sleep." Kurt snapped, forgetting who this was beside him. He narrowed his eyes at Blaine, just wanting to get to his car already, without interruption.

Blaine narrowed his eyes back and before Kurt could say anything, found that Blaine had ripped the keys from his hand.

"What are you doing?!"

Blaine walked to Kurt's car, with Kurt running up behind him as he yelled, and unlocked the drivers door, climbing in. He tossed his helmet to the backseat and looked squarely at Kurt, "I'm driving you there."

Kurt's jaw dropped for a moment and then snapped shut as he made a small growl. "I can drive myself!"

"No you can't. You can barely fucking walk. You think it's going to help your old man any if you get into a fucking accident?"

Kurt trembled as the anger flooded up into him. "What are you even doing here at six in the morning? How do you even know where I live?!"

"Get into the car. I'll tell you on the way..." Blaine huffed, reaching over to pull the door shut and leaving Kurt on the outside of the car.

For a second, Kurt considered just calling the police. Calling them and reporting that his car was being stolen by Blaine. However, his urgency to see his dad won out and he walked around the car, climbing into the passenger side which was an entirely new experience for him - always being the driver.

Blaine actually checked his blind spots before backing out, and actually adhered to the speed limits as they drove. The first few minutes of the drive were quiet, as Kurt tried to calm himself down, and Blaine just focused on the road.

"I've driven by here before and seen you outside several times so I figured that was your home... so that's how I knew you lived there..." Blaine said, eyes on the road as he spoke.

"And what about being up so early...?" Kurt murmured as he looked over to Blaine, wondering how many times Blaine had seen him without him realizing it.

"I went out last night and stayed out... was on my way home when I went past your place and saw you..." Blaine responded, hesitating on the second half of the statement.

"Great... so you're not any better rested." Kurt spat out.

"I stayed out... but slept where I was. I got some sleep." Blaine answered. Despite Kurt being hostile towards Blaine, Blaine's tone was quite reasonable, and dare-he-say-it, even calm to Kurt.

"Well... how are you supposed to get back now?" Kurt grumbled. His lack of sleep was making him irritable, and Blaine was giving him an outlet for that. Had he been more clear headed, Kurt would have been more cautious about what he was saying around Blaine.

Blaine shrugged and just continued driving without response. The rest of the ride was silent and awkward, with Kurt every now and then stealing glances at Blaine. Who the hell was this kid? Kurt had never seen or heard about Blaine doing anything for anyone except himself. Come to think of it, during the whole ride, Blaine had also managed to not swear or scowl. Maybe Blaine had a less evil twin and this was him, screwing with Kurt's fragile mind.

As they pulled into the visitor parking lot, Blaine dug into his back pocket and pulled out a card which he flashed to the booth clerk, who gave him a guest pass without charging him.

"What was that about?" Kurt questioned as Blaine pulled into a parking spot.

"Told you... my mom works here." Blaine replied, cutting the engine and handing Kurt the keys before getting out.

Kurt frowned, not sure if he should be accepting the simple act of free parking charity, but not about to question it. He left the car too and found Blaine waiting for him on the curb. Apparently he was even getting an escort into the hospital.

They walked quietly aside one another. Blaine took him all the way up to the coma unit before letting Kurt enter his dad's room alone. Burt was the same way Kurt had left him. Kurt didn't even want to approach his dad's bed. He felt sick about seeing his dad like this, and hoped this wouldn't be the last memory he would ever have of his dad.

Kurt looked back over his shoulder then, seeing that while he had been regarding his dad, Blaine had left and was nowhere in sight.

He sighed, and settled in for another day.

* * *

Monday was hard. He forced himself to go to school, if only to keep himself distracted. He made sure all the doctors and nurses at the hospital had his phone number and told all his teachers he was keeping his cell phone out and on for the purpose of being able to get news on his dad if anyone called.

There were no calls.

When he had gotten home on Sunday, Blaine's bike was gone. Somehow he had gotten back and taken it. Kurt still had his helmet in the backseat of his car, and had written Blaine a note that he had it in the margin of the papers he handed to Blaine in French class.

"I'll get it later." was all Kurt got as a response from Blaine after class as Blaine walked past him and onto his next class, not even giving Kurt a chance to thank him for the ride or the free parking pass which apparently he could continue to use as long as his dad was there.

When he got to Glee, apparently the news had spread and his friends gave him their sympathies and offers of support, at least, most of them did.

Finn stormed in and blasted Kurt for not telling him about Burt, apparently having just found out about it from his mom. Kurt quite frankly didn't care.

Then Mercedes sang to him, and while it was beautiful, it was religious and he had no patience right then for religious nonsense, and he told everyone just as much, to their chagrin. They all seemed, for lack of a better word, put out by Kurt being an atheist. Apparently being an atheist was something worse than being gay in this school, something that even the Glee club outcasts had a hard time handling.

So when he left that day to find Blaine leaning against his car, apparently waiting for his helmet, Kurt was again in a foul mood. Without saying anything to Blaine, he unlocked his car, grabbed the helmet, and tossed it at Blaine.

Blaine's hands shot up just in time to catch the helmet, triangular eyebrows simultaneously rising at Kurt's haste to get rid of him.

Kurt sighed as he leaned forward against his car, and looked over at Blaine who standing up to go. "Sorry... just..."

"Shitty day. I get it."

Kurt made a small squeak of a laugh. His acknowledgement that it was a shitty day. A shitty few days in fact.

"Thanks for driving me yesterday... and for the pass... and for not being a jerk to me." Kurt said, each acknowledgement said in rapid succession to make sure he said it all before Blaine left.

But Blaine didn't leave. He stood there, watching Kurt with the helmet in his hands, and after a moment finally asking, "You want me to drive you again?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his brow furrowing, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Blaine shrugged up his shoulders and took a step towards Kurt, holding out a hand while the other kept a hold of the helmet.

Kurt looked at the hand suspiciously, and then up at Blaine's face. The hazel eyes weren't framed by narrowed brows, or accented by a sneer. Blaine actually looked.. pleasant. Even cute.

With that thought, Kurt put the keys in Blaine's hand and went around to the other side of the car. If he thought Blaine was cute, he must be sleep deprived.

After a few minutes of silent driving, Blaine was the one who broke the silence.

"What's that?" He asked, tilting his head to the multicolored card that looked like it was made by a kindergartner in Kurt's hands.

Kurt let out a soft chuckle as he explained, "It's from one of my friends... says that heart attacks are from loving too much."

Blaine's eyebrows rose up and he glanced over at Kurt for a moment to show the disbelief on his face before looking back at the road. Despite driving a noisy motorcycle, and getting his mom's minivan in his dad's shop for damage Kurt still wasn't clear about, Blaine was actually quite a responsible driver - or at least was trying to appear that way to Kurt.

Kurt let out another chuckle and shook his head, "I know... she's a little... ah... lacking... but she means well."

"If you say so..." Blaine said, shaking his head in what must have been his difficulty to understand how someone in high school would make something so juvenile.

They were quiet again for a few minutes before Blaine spoke up again.

"You don't have a mom hey?"

Kurt frowned and looked back out the window, watching the building fly by as they drove. "No. She died when I was eight."

"Huh."

And silence followed again for another minute until Blaine must have realized he wouldn't be getting anything more out of Kurt on that topic.

"Well your old man seems like an alright guy..."

"The best guy actually." Kurt interrupted, thinking of all the times his dad had been there for him when no one else had been.

"The best... right. So I hope it'll all turn out fine." Blaine continued. His voice was strained, as if saying something so genuine was difficult for him.

Kurt looked back to him, wondering again why this kid was being nice to him. There must be something in it for him, some favor he was waiting to spring on Kurt.

In any case, it was appreciated that someone was there for Kurt, however odd, without the pretense of him needing prayer and otherworldly interference.

* * *

"Well I must say lady that I was saddened when you decided not to rejoin the Cheerios despite my efforts to attain you." Coach Sylvester said as she paced her office, looking at Kurt who was seated at her desk.

"With all due respect Coach Sylvester, sending me a basket of lube and shampoo was questionable and a little offensive... but that wasn't why I didn't rejoin. My plate is full this year and I had to make decisions." Kurt responded, not even mentioning the jumbo box of condoms that was included in the basket Coach Sylvester had sent to him to try and get him back on the Cheerios.

"Well that's a shame, but it's not why I called you in here." Coach Sylvester responded, then asking him how he was and telling him that she didn't like the religious overtones she had heard about in Glee. It was strongly suggested that he complain to the school board.

"What about my friends in Glee? They'll be upset..."

She sneered, "You really think they care about you right now lady? Tell me - what was their reaction when you said you didn't believe in god? Were they supportive then or just defensive?"

Kurt looked to his lap. It was true. They were defensive about god the instant he admitting to rejecting religion. It was clear to him that their beliefs mattered more to them than how he felt. He needed to look out for himself in this situation.

"How do I make a complaint?"

* * *

The Glee club didn't take it well when they found out that they were no longer allowed to use Glee club to praise their respective lords. In fact, Santana snapped at Kurt and he had to again restate his lack of belief. His once favourite place was quickly becoming just another time where he was an outcast - and this time among the outcasts.

"Fuck 'em" Blaine suggested, as he was once again driving Kurt to the hospital - something that over the past week seemed to have become habitual with Blaine waiting everyday for Kurt at his car. Kurt didn't know and hadn't asked how Blaine got home everyday from the hospital, assuming it might have to do with his mother whom he had yet to meet.

Kurt made a soft chuckle at the suggestion, having just told Blaine about what he had been dealing with in Glee club on top of all the other shit going on in his life. He didn't know why he felt compelled to tell Blaine about it. He presumed it had something to do with Mercedes alienating him and his dad being comatose, leaving him without anyone else to talk to. In any event, he was still too sleep deprived to make any sound judgements.

"No. Really. Screw 'em. You call them friends and they get sticks up their asses about whether or not you get on your knees to pray or give a blow job? What the fuck?"

That sent Kurt into a fit of giggles. He'd usually be appalled by any mention of sexual acts, but the whole situation and his tiredness made what Blaine was saying particularly hilarious.

Once Kurt had managed to compose himself once again, he remembered his company. "I never would have thought you weren't a homophobe..."

Blaine cocked a brow and glanced for a moment at Kurt with bewilderment. "Why would you have thought I was a homophobe?"

"Because you seem to not like much of anything... I thought being gay would just be one more thing on the list."

Blaine snorted, "Fuck that."

Now it was Kurt's turn to raise his eyebrows, looking at Blaine who wasn't going to elaborate and then looking ahead. At least, Kurt didn't expect Blaine to elaborate until a moment later he started speaking again.

"Just because I act like an asshole doesn't mean I'm an asshole like the other assholes at the school."

Kurt smirked a little. He found Blaine's use of prolific words entertaining when they weren't being used against him. Add to that was that Blaine was probably opening up to him more than he had anyone else at the school and Kurt felt a little bit special in that moment.

"I never thought you were an asshole per say... perhaps a jerk. Though I may have called you king of the neanderthals."

Blaine's stoic expression rapidly turned sour, "The hell? I've been nothing but nice to you and you think I'm a neanderthal? A real neanderthal wouldn't even know what the word meant!"

"Well it's not like you gave me much else to make a judgement with! You snap on people at random and have a reputation for fighting... your vocabulary leaves a lot to be desired... you argue with your dad openly, you demand school supplies from me daily, and you don't exactly dress for style..." Kurt retorted. Really, with his dad haven't even moved in a week and the loss of his friends over something as silly as religion - what did he have left to lose by being brutally honest.

He could hear Blaine grind down on his teeth and cringed at the sound.

"Anyhow..." Kurt started again before allowing Blaine to respond, "You have been nice to me, and the fact is I don't really know you enough to be making any judgements. So I'm sorry. You're not a neanderthal... except maybe in the hair department."

Blaine looked to Kurt quickly, checking for sincerity before snapping his head back forward, and then... he chuckled. Kurt's eyes went wide at the sound. Blaine Anderson... was chuckling. Kurt had made a risky, and bad joke, and Blaine actually found it funny.

Kurt crossed that off his bucket list, even though it hadn't even been on there until he heard the sound.

* * *

When visited the hospital on Thursday, he was appalled to find several members of the club with Carol, taking turns singing spiritual songs to his comatose father. The sight made the bile rise in his throat and he snapped at them, telling them to leave. They were all so ignorant that they even assumed the acupuncturist was Muslim.

"Most people don't know past what they believe. Did you know an atheist is more likely to have read the bible than a christian has?" Blaine asked, looking towards Kurt on the ride to the hospital on Saturday.

Kurt had his arm propped up on the edge of the window, and his head propped up in his hand. He sighed.

"I'm not surprised. In any case, I told Mercedes I'd go to her church tomorrow. They're going to do some mass prayer thing for my dad and she coerced me with the mention of fabulous hats... plus... I miss my friends."

"Fabulous hats? Really?" Blaine huffed, though his tone wasn't condescending. It was joking.

"You wouldn't understand." Kurt murmured.

"Because of my lack of style?"

"Among other things... Honestly it was mostly because I missed her. Religion aside, she's a good woman, and I have few enough allies to throw away the ones I have over whether or not they believe in fantasy."

"I heard you sing. You're good you know. Why don't they let you have the solos at school performances?"

Kurt lifted his head off his hand and looked at Blaine incredulously. Was this kid serious? Give the gay kid the solo? What worse way would there be to get the club slushied even more? Yet, the compliment certainly didn't go unnoticed.

"Thanks... but remember, most of the school is homophobic even if you aren't."

"Fuck 'em." Blaine snapped, and then offered a small grin to Kurt.

Kurt must have been really sleep deprived because that grin was phenomenal. Kurt had to look away before he started crushing on another straight boy who would just shoot him down and cause way too much drama.

* * *

Kurt drove himself to the hospital on Sunday after going to Mercedes' church. He stuck out like a sore thumb there, but everyone was very kind to him, and supportive. It was nice service, though there was a lot of yelling and praising - but Kurt could see how someone could get into the whole religion thing if every service was that exciting and jubilant.

When he got to his dad's room, Blaine was sitting in one of the chairs outside the door, a book open in his hands as he read.

"What are you doing here...?" Kurt asked, walking up to Blaine.

Blaine snapped the book shut and looked up at Kurt. "There a law that I can't be here?"

Kurt frowned, but shook his head.

"Anyhow... between not seeing you eating in the past week and the fact that your pants look like they're about to fall off on you, I decided that you should be eating more - so I brought you some of my grandmom's paella." Blaine reached under his seat and brought out a large Tupperware container, filled with a mix of rice, meat and vegetables.

Kurt's mouth watered. It was true that he hadn't been eating as much. He spent so much time at the hospital, and when he was here he didn't want to eat the cafeteria food. He didn't have the appetite for much lunch these days, and with his limited sleep, breakfast was nonexistent.

He took it in his hands, looking at it curiously for a moment before looking back to Blaine who had stood up. "Thank you... it's...extremely thoughtful of you, and your grandma too. It looks wonderful."

Blaine grinned lopsidedly, "It is wonderful. My grandmom had a little restaurant back in the Philippines. I have to watch what I eat at home or else I'd be fat in addition to style inept, violent, and rude."

Kurt laughed, hugging the Tupperware against his chest, "Well I can't wait to try it."

Blaine remembered himself and went stoic again, much to Kurt's chagrin. He ushered Kurt into his dad's room, letting him know that he could drive him home today if he wanted - and Kurt agreed, citing that the paella would need help to be eaten.

That afternoon Kurt helped the nurses wash his dad and helped his dad get dressed again afterwards, noting that no matter what his dad needed help with his wardrobe from Kurt. He then held his dad's hand and talked about the past week, and how much he believed in his dad, and their relationship.

And he felt it.

A twitch... a finger twitch from his dad.

Kurt yelled for the nurse, and told his dad that he was there. A flurry of activity followed, with nurses and doctors rushing in as Burt slowly started waking, Kurt crying nearby in joy and adamantly repeating that he was there and that he loved his dad.

Then Kurt was ushered out of the room as tests were run and the doctors did their work. Somehow Blaine must have gotten the memo and a minute after Kurt had been forced outside of the room and was pacing nervously back and forth, Blaine's hand was on his shoulder.

Kurt jumped a little in place as he saw the boy and then jumped to embrace Blaine in a hug. "He moved!"

Blaine stiffened in Kurt's embrace, and Kurt could feel his heart rate jump. He quickly backed off Blaine and muttered a quick, "Sorry" before looking back into the windows of the room, hoping to catch a glance of his father from behind the doctors.

"It's... okay... just... ah... surprised me." Blaine stuttered as he spoke and Kurt nodded, his focus on his dad then.

They waited and watched through the window. Every now and then Kurt would tense and let out shallow breaths when his dad came into view. He didn't want to miss out on him being awake, and he needed to know if his dad, while awake, would still be his dad and not a vegetable.

After what seemed like forever, a doctor came out and gave Kurt the happy news. His dad seemed alright. There appeared to be no signs of chronic damage and he should be able to go home in a couple days after intensive observation.

Kurt let out a little squeal and rushed in to see his dad as quickly as he was allowed, hugging him happily.

"Hey kiddo..."

His dad's voice was the sweetest sound in the world in that moment.


	4. 2x04: Duets

Blaine never did drive Kurt home that day, much less share the paella he had brought Kurt to eat. As family and friends came and went that Sunday evening, Blaine disappeared and Kurt didn't go looking for him, wanting to stay with his dad and celebrate his awakening. He took Monday off school to spend time at the hospital to learn what he would need to do to help care for his dad and plan his transition to home on Tuesday after school. A day in which Kurt not only learned that Puck had gone to juvenile detention for the singularly moronic act of trying to steal an ABM, but that they had a new member in glee club.

Sam Evans had to be gay. Not only did he not have any game with the ladies, but his hair was platinum blonde - something that had to come from a bottle given the darker shade of his eyebrows and stubble. When Mr. Schuester announced the duet competition with dinner for 2 at Breadstix as a prize, Kurt knew that Sam had to be his singing partner and so introduced himself to Sam the very next morning where he also suggested their pairing for the competition.

By the time French class had begun, Kurt was having a less terrible day than usual. He had avoided the bullies for the most part and found out he had aced the test from last week in his first period class.

"Monsieur Hummel, Monsieur Anderson. My desk please." Mademoiselle Bouvier directed to them both before the bell rang. Blaine immediately got up and went to the teacher's desk, but Kurt, in his confusion at being called up, hesitated before joining them.

"Both of you have demonstrated exceptional French skills, so I have decided to pair you for the rest of the semester to complete higher level projects and assignments. This will help you with your credit needs Monsieur Anderson, and I believe you will appreciate the challenge Monsieur Hummel." Mademoiselle Bouvier explained as they joined her. Kurt cast a questioning glance to Blaine when she spoke about his credit needs, a look that wasn't acknowledged as Blaine nodded to her and thanked her quietly before returning to his desk.

"Mademoiselle Bouvier... are you sure?" Kurt asked as he stayed at the front, looking back to Blaine and then to her again.

"Is there a problem I need to be made aware of Monsieur Hummel?" she asked, propping her chin onto her hand and looking up toward him inquiringly.

He shook his head, "No... just... a little confused at the suddenness..."

"You have amazing skills in French, and I know based on your essay from last year that you'd like to vacation to France for the fashion there. I thought you might enjoy the chance to improve your French skills beyond that of an intermediate high school French class."

Kurt couldn't disagree with her reasoning, so he nodded and said thank you to her before returning to his own seat.

He was about to pull the customary papers from his binder for Blaine when he saw a strange sight. Not only did Blaine have papers of his own, but they were in a binder and he had not one, but two pencils today. Kurt had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

Once class began, Mademoiselle publicly congratulated the boys for their advanced skills and explained that they would be following a separate curriculum from the rest of the class which is why they would no longer be available for pairings with the rest of class. Instead of applause or compliments, they received death glares and sneers. Kurt shrunk a little in his desk, while Blaine didn't even seem to notice as he flipped his binder cover open and closed repeatedly at his desk - Kurt was sure Blaine thought having a binder of his own must be a novelty.

The boys were given their first assignment - a translation project, while the rest of the class did the usual coursework.

"And here I thought I was useful to you." Kurt said in French as they began their work.

Blaine looked at him quizzically and Kurt had to explain, "The binder and paper... you won't need me anymore."

Blaine made an O shape with his mouth as he understood what Kurt was alluding to and shrugged up his shoulders. "Since you weren't here yesterday... thought I'd better start taking care of myself in here. No one else sits close enough to me to get supplies from aside from that asshole jock."

Kurt offered Blaine a smile, which wasn't returned, so he shifted onto a different topic. "The paella was delicious by the way. I just finished the rest of it off for breakfast this morning."

"Good." Blaine murmured, dragging his pencil over the text they were supposed to be translating.

Kurt shifted a little in his seat, and thought to himself that perhaps even though he and Blaine had been friendly outside of school, that Blaine probably didn't want to acknowledge their... whatever their relationship was... in public. Kurt was still a social amoeba after all, and certainly wouldn't help Blaine's reputation any.

So he worked diligently with Blaine to translate the English poem they were given into an equivalent French work and handed it in, keeping focused on the task at hand, and ignoring the voice inside his head which was telling him to ask what Mademoiselle Bouvier meant when she said Blaine needed credits, or thanking him again for the food he brought.

At lunch he was getting his food in the cafeteria when Finn came up beside him and began giving him hell for pairing up with Sam for a duet. Apparently Finn thought that if they sung together, Sam would get so much crap from the rest of the student body that he'd quit Glee. Kurt managed to snap back at Finn, but ended up just throwing his lunch in the trash after Finn left, having lost his appetite.

It was bad enough that Blaine was clearly embarrassed to be seen in public as a … friend? Were they friends even? But now Finn had to remind Kurt that he'd be making a target of Sam by singing with him.

He had already sent Sam a dozen music files of him singing though, and had already started narrowing down their music selections though, so he wasn't about to back out. Besides, Sam had been nice to him, and people who were nice to him, IN PUBLIC, were few and far between.

* * *

"Your Tupperware is in my car." Kurt greeted Blaine with as they sat beside one another to work on their assignment in French on Wednesday.

"I'll get it after your Glee practice." Blaine responded as he scanned over the assignment sheet. "Your old man back home?"

"Yes. Though he's attached to an IV drip still and it's become clear that I need to buy him less worn pyjama's to wear around the house." Kurt replied.

Blaine smirked in response. They both read the assignment and then went to work on conjugating the verbs they needed to. With ten minutes to spare in class, they finished and Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Who was that blonde guy I saw you talking to yesterday?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side as he recalled the past day and then it clicked for him. "Oh. You mean Sam. He's a new recruit in Glee club. I'm doing a duet with him."

"I don't like him." Blaine grumbled without looking at Kurt, idly doodling on his otherwise clean paper in the binder he had managed to bring two days in a row now.

"Do you even know him?" Kurt queried, his eyes watching the end of Blaine's pencil as it drew nothing in particular.

"He looks like an ass."

Kurt made a small chuckle and shook his head. "And people think you're an ass and they actually know a bit about you. You, however, don't know anything about him."

"Is he gay too?" Blaine stopped the drawing, and looked intently at Kurt through his curls.

"Ah... well.. not sure. I mean... I hope he is. Would be nice to have someone else around here like me." Kurt smiled gently as he looked back at those hazel eyes which winced shut and looked back to the doodled paper.

"Singing a duet with him is a bad idea."

"You too?" Kurt's smile immediately faded and was replaced by a scowl as he looked away from Blaine and down at the top of his desk. According to the etchings in his desk, CC + WS = LUV 4ever.

"Me too?" Blaine asked and Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him with the question, but he wasn't going to look up with his face as sour as it had quickly become.

"Finn told me that I'd just be making Sam into a target by singing with him."

He heard Blaine huff. "That's not what I meant. I just don't think you should spend time with the guy."

"Right. I thought you weren't a homophobe... but you're just as bad as everyone else. It's okay to be gay, just not okay to act on it." Kurt snapped over at Blaine as the bell rang, and before Blaine could get a response in, Kurt was walking briskly out the door.

When Glee was done that day, Blaine wasn't waiting for him for the Tupperware.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was solemn. Dinner the night before was another lesson in dejection as his dad sided with Finn on not doing the duet with Sam. He resigned himself to having to be lonely.

Blaine was waiting for him at his car when Glee ended. Kurt had been quiet in French and since they were given individual assignments, they had no excuse to continue their conversation from yesterday.

Kurt sighed and went into the back of his car to retrieve the Tupperware for Blaine. "I called off the duet with Sam. Even my dad thought it was a bad idea." Not to mention that as much as he wished Sam were gay, Sam simply didn't look at guys the way he looked at girls.

He didn't miss the slight smile on Blaine's face and Kurt's heart fired up knowing that Blaine was clearly happy that what he probably thought was gay pride display in song wasn't happening anymore.

"So what are you going to do now?" Blaine asked while Kurt slung his briefcase into the backseat.

"I already did it. I sang by myself... rather... did a duet with myself."

"Uh... how?" Blaine's curls bobbed in front of his face when his brow lifted in question.

"I sang Le Jazz Hot... it's from a play."

"Victor/Victoria. Yah. I've seen it. Julie Andrews and all."

Kurt stood up straighter as he regarded the other boy, arching his brows towards Blaine now. "YOU'VE seen it?"

Blaine frowned. "Not a neanderthal remember?"

Kurt let out a small, surprised chuckle and shook his head, slamming his back door shut. "Mr. Anderson - you are full of surprises."

Blaine took the Tupperware as Kurt handed it to him and spun it in his hands. "Well... I was hoping you could drive me over to your dad's shop. Got a call from one of the guys there that my mom's van is ready."

Kurt nodded and gestured over to the passenger door. "Sure, but I want to drive my baby today. I've been able to catch up on my sleep."

They got into the car and Kurt told Blaine about the performance. How he had pulled some strings with his previous Cheerios colleagues and gotten them to do backup dancing for him, and how he had gotten a standing ovation from the Glee club.

"You did all that for a dinner at Breadstix?" Blaine asked when Kurt was done, playing with the automatic seat adjustment, much to Kurt's annoyance.

"Well that and the prestige that comes with winning of course. Breadstix is a bigger deal for those in the club who can take a date there... for me it's more about the competition."

"Right..." Blaine's body was moving back and forth and up and down with the hum of the motor adjusting his seat. Kurt was cringing with irritation from the action beside him which Blaine was clearly oblivious to as he spoke. "Why can't you get a date?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "Well for starters... there aren't any openly gay kids in the school - let alone in Lima. I am very much a solo act here."

"What about that Sam twerp?" The seat motor continued to buzz as Blaine played around with it and before he had fully opened his mouth to respond, Blaine was being interrupted by Kurt.

"Can you please stop playing with that?! It's driving me crazy!"

Blaine went wide eyed and the seat motor stopped as he lifted up his hand from beside the seat where the adjustment knobs were, leaving Blaine sitting very low to the bottom of the car and as far back as the seat went.

Another sigh passed through Kurt's lips, "Sorry... I'm just... edgy."

"Why?" Blaine tried to sit himself up higher as he asked, though was pitifully low to the car ground from where he had been left off from playing with the adjustments.

"Everyone pushed me out of doing the duet with Sam... reminded me of how low my social status is and how it would look bad on him. No one seems to care about how I felt on the matter... I just have to get used to being alone I guess."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and made a weak smile at the boy's awkward seating, "You can readjust it if you want..."

Blaine was quick to take him up on the offer, moving the seat back into a better position where he didn't look so much like a little kid in a seat too big for him.

"You know Hummel... You aren't alone..."

"I know, I know... I have all my friends in Glee, and my dad thankfully."

Blaine huffed a little, but didn't say anything more and they pulled into the auto shop soon thereafter.

Kurt got out along with Blaine to say hello to the staff there and check to see if there was anything he needed to do for his dad while his dad was absent. Thankfully the guys had everything under control and sent along well wishes for Burt via Kurt, letting him know in turn that if Burt or he needed anything, they were there.

"Why's my bill paid?" Blaine demanded, coming up behind Kurt and waving the invoice in his hand.

Kurt glanced back and smiled softly, "It was balanced out by the taxiing services from before."

He had paid for the bill out of his wages. It had turned out that the transmission had gone while Blaine was driving due to the wrong transmission fluid being used and causing the transmission to overheat. It was a costly fix for something that could have easily been avoided, but Kurt wanted Blaine to know how much he had helped him in the past couple weeks.

"But it was fucking expensive!" Blaine snapped, throwing the invoice down and pulling the wallet from his back pocket. "You can't pay."

Kurt watched the paper float to the floor and his smile turned into a frown. He had just been trying to be nice. Once again trying to be friendly had backfired on him. "I already did Blaine. Please. Just accept it. I don't think I can handle more rejection right now..."

Blaine stopped rifling through his wallet and looked towards Kurt, who was trying to keep it together. He was being honest. He was so tired of being made to feel like he couldn't do what he wanted to do - even if it was just paying a bill.

"I... okay." Blaine snapped his wallet back closed and tucked it back into his jeans - having to hold them up with one hand so he didn't push his jeans off with the push of the wallet in his pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt managed to muster out as he turned away from Blaine who stayed in place, and Kurt could feel his eyes on him again. Wasn't having friends supposed to be easier? But Blaine wasn't a friend he reminded himself. Blaine was something else.

He walked back to his car and sat in the driver's seat, leaning back and just listening to the music on the radio for a few minutes before driving home. He needed that few minutes to regain his composure. He needed to be okay when he got home so he could take care of his dad.

* * *

The next day Blaine missed the first half of French class, apparently in the principals office according to the gossip he overheard. When Blaine did arrive, his hair was more askew than normal and his wrist was bandaged up - though not well enough since Kurt could see the dark outline of blood under it.

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked him as soon as he could, while the rest of the class was doing their oral practices.

"Got in a fight."

Kurt looked at Blaine's bound wrist and then back up to his face, now seeing the bruise that had blossomed around Blaine's left eye under his curls.

"With who?"

Blaine shrugged and looked away as soon as he noticed Kurt inspecting his eye. "Doesn't matter. Tell me what I missed and let's do our work."

Kurt sighed and begrudgingly agreed, showing Blaine the assignment and insisting on doing the writing for him even though it was Blaine's non-dominant hand that was injured and he still could have done his own writing.

"Did you get in trouble?" Kurt finally asked.

"With Figgins? Nah."

Kurt frowned and wished he knew what to say to make Blaine more forthcoming. Instead he continued working until he noticed that Blaine was scratching at his hand over the bandage and he could see that he was making his hand bleed again by the red seeping up through the layers of wrapping on his hand.

"You need to see the nurse."

Blaine snorted and shook his head.

"Blaine - if you bleed all over my desk, or my clothing, because you're too proud to get your hand looked at, I will announce to the class, in English, that you need to see a doctor because you have a booboo."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt as he looked to him, trying to gauge if he was being serious. Kurt cocked a solitary brow, challenging Blaine to test his resolve on this and Blaine grumbled, but agreed.

In French, Kurt asked Mademoiselle Bouvier if they could do their oral practices in the hall since they were being distracted by the other members of the class. She agreed readily, and though Blaine looked uncomfortable, Kurt knew that no one else in the class could speak French so well or so rapidly to understand the exchange.

On their way to the nurses office, Kurt looked down at the offending hand and then back up at Blaine's bad eye. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

Blaine looked at Kurt incredulously, "You think I'm the one hitting and cutting myself?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Kurt sighed, leading Blaine into the office where the nurse was nowhere to be seen. Blaine collapsed into one of the chairs to wait, but Kurt, having had to dress his own wounds enough, went to the medical storage and began collecting new dressings for Blaine's hand.

"What the hell are you doing...?"

"If we aren't back at class in a good amount of time, then they'll start to whisper and I know you don't want that to happen." He gestured to Blaine to join him at the table.

Blaine sighed and stood up, walking over and sitting in front of Kurt at the medical table where he laid his hand down in offering to Kurt.

Kurt delicately unwrapped Blaine's hand, wrinkling up his nose at the blood, both fresh and dried, he was exposing in the process, and then dropped the used bandage into the trash. Blaine's hand was marred with deep but short cuts, and as Kurt turned the hand in his own, he couldn't figure out what could cause that kind of damage.

"Your mom works at the hospital... are you sure you shouldn't get this checked out there?"

"No!" Blaine instantly snapped and Kurt recoiled a little in surprise. Blaine had certainly made it clear that was not going to be an option. Though, apparently realizing how he scared Kurt, Blaine sighed and shook his head, "No... I don't want my mom to know."

"Figgins didn't call her?" Kurt moved back forward, though his heart was beating at a rapid pace now. He reached for the hydrogen peroxide wipes to clean off the cuts.

Blaine shook his head and Kurt could see him tense up as he realized what Kurt was about to do. Kurt tried to be gentle about it, but he knew the wipes would sting, and he could hear Blaine hiss under his breath as the solution bubbled on his skin as it killed the bacteria.

Kurt worked as quickly as he could, but he also wanted to be thorough if Blaine wasn't willing to see a doctor. He could feel Blaine's pulse quicken through his fingertips as he worked to rewrap the hand, and realized Blaine was probably worried about being in such close and intimate contact with Kurt given that Kurt was gay. He was surprised that Blaine didn't freak out on him like Finn used to when Kurt was trying to wipe Finn's face.

"There... now if you scratch at it again, I will find a way to embarrass you Blaine Anderson." Kurt announced as he finished up.

Blaine looked it over and flexed his fingers to ensure it wasn't tight enough to restrict his movement. He glanced over at Kurt, "You do that and I'll embarrass you right back."

Kurt smirked and then reached over to brush Blaine's curls away from where he had a bruise over his eye. Blaine immediately tensed up and sucked in sharp breath at the action, though to his credit, didn't pull away as Kurt inspected the eye. "Well I've never had a shiner on the eye quite like that, but a cold compress should help the swelling."

Blaine stiffly nodded and Kurt pulled his hand away, watching sadly as Blaine let out a breath and appeared to relax once Kurt's hand was away from him. Blaine knew that being gay wasn't contagious right?

They went back to class, having not seen the nurse at all. Kurt wouldn't have been surprised if the nurse was out smoking in the back like he had seen her do so many times before. There was a reason she was working in a school and not at a hospital.

* * *

Kurt had to suffer through the rest of the week in Glee listening to couples singing sweet, lovey-dovey songs and then Sam and Quinn winning the dinner at Breadstix. This week in Glee had only served to reinforce just how alone he was in the world.

So it came as a complete shock when Rachel cornered him to tell him that only were they not that different (please!), but that she understand how lonely he was. He smiled through the interaction, happy to see a less obnoxious side of the diva, but still knowing that even if he wasn't alone, as she said, he still was terribly lonely.

Just don't start counting the days until graduation he had to tell himself once again.


	5. 2x05: The Rocky Horror Glee Show

So maybe Mr. Schuester wasn't a totally incompetent teacher.

Today in Glee he had told the students that they would be doing Rocky Horror as a musical production to raise money for the nationals trips, and even though Kurt was hesitant given that a school in Texas had recently banned Rent from being produced in their school, he was so excited to play a part in such an amazing theatrical production.

Even if it wasn't as a transvestite.

Okay, maybe Mr. Schuester was still mostly incompetent. He assumed that just because Kurt was gay, clearly Kurt wouldn't have a problem with playing a transvestite. The simple fact of the matter was that being gay didn't suddenly make Kurt interested in being a drag queen. He liked being a boy. He liked well tailored suits and having the choice of boxers or briefs. He had absolutely no interest in wearing dresses or nylons.

But he still got to play Riff Raff, which was a fun role and allowed him to dabble in a different vocal range than he usually did.

"Rocky Horror huh kiddo? I remember going to one of those interactive showings with your mom before you were born. Was a lot of fun. She loved it." Burt said as he looked over the permission form Kurt had brought home.

Kurt beamed. He was busily chopping up vegetables for their supper while his dad sat at the table. The IV drip was no longer a fixture in their home, and he had gotten his dad some new pyjamas, even though his dad still insisted on wearing his old, worn sets.

"Don't you think it's a little controversial though son?" Burt asked. Kurt expected that. His dad was nothing if not diligent in exploring both sides of an issue - and the issue here was whether or not he should sign the paper in front of him.

"It is dad, but Mr. Schuester reminded us all that the arts is about pushing boundaries... and most of us have seen it. It's different, it's not a 'safe' production, but it is one that will get attention, which means it will get tickets sold and help us get to New York for nationals."

Burt hummed a little bit more in thought, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when he finally heard the pen drag across the paper as his dad signed.

And, even if Finn and Sam weren't gay, at least he would get to see them shirtless without feeling guilty about it. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

* * *

"She's kidding right?" Kurt asked as he looked over the assignment Mademoiselle Bouvier had just given them. They were expected to subtitle a French movie and would receive an extra credit in media studies for doing this one as well. When it was complete, it would be shown to the rest of the class.

"Well I guess that means porn won't be an option. Shame." Blaine whispered as he pulled out his phone to search up recent movie releases in France.

"Ew." Kurt grimaced at the suggestion. Last weekend he had tried to watch porn on his computer, but found himself utterly embarrassed by the time the guys had their pants off, and not only shut off his computer, but hid under the blanket in his bed until the flush in his cheeks wore off.

"Would be easy to translates the moans and orgasm noises." Blaine continued, looking at Kurt as he began to turn red.

"Please stop..." Kurt whispered back, looking over his shoulder at the rest of the class who were busily repeating what Mademoiselle Bouvier was saying and, thankfully, not paying attention to them.

"Ooooo... right there... oooo... yah... yah..." Blaine quietly, but enthusiastically moaned, apparently enjoying how much he was torturing Kurt.

Kurt hid his face in his hands, "Oh my god. Please. Stop."

"That's right! We'd have to figure out how they say 'Oh my god!' in French for the whole orgasm scene." By this point, Blaine was grinning widely in amusement.

Kurt let out a small groan of embarrassment, trying to hide his red cheeks from Blaine, and the rest of the class for that matter.

"Aww... come on now. Don't tell me you wouldn't want to watch some hardcore guy on guy action in French. Oh la la! Your cock is so beefy and huge! Sac le bleu!"

"Shut up Blaine."

"Oh wow. Even your ears are red. You know I'd bet even Mademoiselle Bouvier would appreciate seeing two hot guys going at it. Chicka-chick-bow-wow!"

"Shut up Blaine."

Blaine chuckled beside him, seemingly satisfied with how badly he had managed to fluster Kurt who was trying not to think about sex in French class with the school bad-ass beside him. The last thing he needed right now was to get an erection in class, have Blaine notice, and then punch him for being too gay around him. Kurt could see it happening.

The problem was of course was that Kurt was a 17 year old hormonal teenager. Gay or not, sex was on his mind no matter how much it might embarrass him to admit it.

And Blaine's occasional foot tap against his own wasn't helping. The guy had no sense of personal space. With all his twitchiness, Kurt wondered if he shouldn't recommend Blaine look into getting some Ritalin.

"What about this one. The Artist. Seems up your alley." Blaine, thankfully, had gotten back on track and handed Kurt his phone to assess the movie in question. A biopic about how talking pictures affected a silent movie star. There apparently was dancing in it. Kurt was impressed by Blaine's choice, assuming that he would have wanted to do something with action and gore.

"It actually looks really interesting. Let's get a copy and work on it." Kurt admitted, handing the phone back to Blaine.

"Are you sure? Because I'm really alright with a little bit of S&M or even some bondage."

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Kurt was exhausted, and glad that his makeup for Rocky Horror was so elaborate that it wouldn't show the bags under his eyes.

After school he had Glee practice, then worked on translating the film with Blaine in the library, and then had Rocky Horror rehearsals. When he got home he made supper for his dad and tended to anything his dad needed before finally getting a chance to do his other homework, and then, finally, getting to bed at a less than reasonable hour.

He was even too tired to enjoy Sam's abs and tight gold shorts.

"Hummel! Wake up!"

Kurt snapped his head up from where he had dozed off in the library. The side of his face that had been on the top of the table felt sore from the pressure on it, and he was pretty sure that he had even been drooling in front of Blaine given the moisture accumulated in the corner of his mouth that he hastily wiped off on his sleeve.

Blaine was sitting beside him, looking to him and clearly not amused by the fact that he had fallen asleep during the time they were supposed to be spending on their project. Kurt was grateful that Blaine was more adept with computers than he was and had taken over the digital part of the assignment of putting the subtitles on the movie, but knew he still needed to do his part and sleeping when he was supposed to be helping was unacceptable.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Kurt rubbed his eyes and reached for his bag, digging around for the chocolate covered coffee beans he had stashed in there to help with his need for caffeine.

Blaine shook his head and turned off the movie with the click of a remote. "Never mind. You clearly need your beauty rest. I'll leave you to it."

Kurt stopped rummaging in his bag and looked up at Blaine who was gathering up his written translations. "I meant it. I'm sorry. Please, let's just get this done."

Blaine's eyes darted from the notes in his hand to Kurt, deciding to stay apparently as he set the notes back down on the table.

"I know it's not an excuse... I'm just a little over scheduled right now is all."

"For someone who is so focused on how they look, you don't take very good care of yourself." Blaine grumbled, turning the movie back on. They had watched it through a dozen times at this point, but kept playing it as they worked to ensure they had paid attention to all the nuances in the film.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt huffed, sitting himself up and puffing his chest up as he began to feel defensive.

"Whether it's your dad being sick or not, you always have an excuse for not getting enough sleep... and you eat like a fucking rabbit on a diet."

"I do not!" Kurt snapped back.

"Do so."

"What are you? Five? I never even see you eating. Hell, come to think of it, I never see you at lunch at all. You're probably too busy sucking on those cancer sticks!"

Blaine frowned and looked over at Kurt, "You think I smoke?"

"Well unless there's a new perfume called Eau de Cigarette Stink you buy in bulk." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest as he faced off with Blaine.

Blaine lifted up his T-shirt, and Kurt couldn't help but notice the slight exposure of abs from where the T-shirt pulled up. Giving his shirt a sniff, Blaine shrugged and let it drop back down. "I don't smoke."

Kurt's arms unfolded as he tossed his palms up in an 'I give up' gesture, "Well then why do you smell like it?"

"My grandmom smokes... I guess it could be from her... I don't really notice the smell anymore so I couldn't tell you."

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead before looking back to Blaine. It was true that he had never seen Blaine actually smoking, or even carrying cigarettes. "Look. I'm sorry. I misjudged you..."

"Again." Blaine said pointedly.

"Yes. Again. But in all fairness, you're judging my eating habits and you don't even see me when it's breakfast, lunch, or dinner."

"That's fair I guess." Blaine admitted. He wasn't looking at Kurt as they spoke, having taken to looking over his hand with the scabs healing up on it. The bandages had been discarded days ago and now Kurt had to chastise Blaine whenever he saw him about to scratch at the scabs in class.

"Where are you at lunch anyhow?" Kurt asked as the thought passed through his head during the conversation.

Blaine shrugged up his shoulders just a little - his way of politely indicating that Kurt wasn't going to get an answer. Kurt sighed in exasperation and turned back to watching the movie.

"Why was that awkward giant guy in your club walking around in his underwear today?" Blaine queried after a few quiet minutes and Kurt groaned softly at the reminder that Finn had been trying to improve his self-confidence by going through the halls in his Brad costume - stained white boxers and glasses.

"He was on his way to practice for Rocky Horror... in his costume."

Blaine's nose wrinkled up and his mouth puckered. "Isn't he the one who was telling you last week that you shouldn't sing with that other guy because it would embarrass you or something like that?"

Kurt chuckled, "Something like that... yes."

"He's kind of a moron then." Blaine noted, glancing over at Kurt.

Kurt partially smiled, reflecting on how Finn has stuck up for his last year in school, and thinking how even though Finn was kind of a dummy, he was still protective of Kurt in his own way.

"He's a good guy when he isn't trying to over think things."

Blaine shrugged, "Whatever."

"God I hate that word." Kurt huffed and turned back in his seat to face the screen.

"What?"

"Whatever. It's like saying you don't give a shit."

He heard Blaine chuckle beside him and then the creak of the chair as it shuffled closer to Kurt. Kurt looked over at Blaine curiously, finding the other boy grinning at him, though hesitantly.

"I do give a shit. If I didn't, I wouldn't even say anything."

Kurt rolled his eyes and again turned his attention back to the screen, though was having a harder time focusing as he became quite aware of the body so close to his own now. Blaine's foot seemed to have a mind of it's own as it trembled beside Kurt's, and Kurt was overly aware of Blaine's breathing right near him.

Don't form another crush on another straight guy Kurt, he said to himself. Especially Blaine Anderson. The instant he finds out you like him, how Finn treated you last year will seem like bliss in comparison. Besides - he is absolutely the wrong kind of guy to like. He doesn't even match his socks everyday.

But he does have amazing eyes...

Kurt Hummel! Don't do this to yourself. You know exactly what's happening. A boy is nice to you and you immediately start projecting your hopes and dreams on him. He doesn't even smell good for god's sake!

But those curls...

"Are you alright Hummel?" Blaine was looking at him intently, his face inches away and Kurt made a small squeak and sat up straighter.

"Yes. Fine. Sorry. Mind was drifting."

Blaine looked him up and down and Kurt felt his cheeks flush with the inspection, trying desperately to seem very interested in the movie and not look back at Blaine. Blaine - whose eyes were roaming over him.

"Maybe we should call it a day. You go from tired out to just weird and I don't know what the hell to even say about it."

Kurt let out a small breath of relief, nodding rapidly in agreement to Blaine. "Yes... okay. I promise I will be more focused tomorrow. I will force myself to sleep at a decent hour."

"You know, if you whack off before bed it helps you sleep better." Blaine casually stated as he packed up his things.

Kurt's jaw dropped and then quickly snapped back shut.

Now he had to go to bed thinking about how Blaine knew that masturbating helped sleep. Blaine... masturbating.

It was like the world was conspiring to make his life difficult.

* * *

Kurt had made a decision. Mr. Schuester was not only totally incompetent, but he was also a jerk.

"I mean, he put on this whole thing to try and impress Ms. Pilsbury who is in a relationship! He used us as a means to impress her and then put the moves on her, and then her boyfriend and him got into this whole verbal battle in front of us all. They say teenagers have drama... dear god... not like he does." Kurt was rambling on as Blaine was typing during their work time in the library. They were almost done the subtitling project.

"Mmmhmm... well, aside from it being a language for people who want to order their housekeepers around more or to use at resorts, there's a reason I didn't ever think to go into Spanish." Blaine noted, eyes jumping from the paper with the written translations and then back to the computer.

Kurt shook his head, "So the whole thing was cancelled. We performed it for ourselves, which, given how much we practiced it already, was really kind of pointless, much as I love singing The Time Warp."

"You have sung it quite a few times under your breath in the past couple weeks..." Blaine acknowledged, then pointed to the sheet, "We fixed that so it would make sense for American audiences right?"

Kurt glanced at the page and nodded. Certain cultural allusions needed to be changed so they made sense in American context. They weren't expecting their classmates to be up on French culture.

"I just don't understand how our education can be entrusted to people who haven't seemed to gotten past their own high school drama." Kurt continued on. He had found that by engaging in gossip, he had been able to shift his focus on Blaine's potential as a crush to that of a friend, like Mercedes. Blaine had actually been a good wall to bounce conversation off of when Kurt put the effort in, and aside from the quiet moments when he found himself appreciating the curve of Blaine's jaw, or the way he always managed to keep his stubble just the same length, Kurt was able to keep from fantasizing about Blaine.

"Well... maybe if they paid teachers in the States what they paid them in Canada or Europe, the school system could actually attract more qualified professionals instead of those who couldn't do any better..." Blaine murmured, reaching over to flip to the next page.

"I suppose..." Kurt hummed to himself, trying to think of another segway for the conversation lest it lapses and he found himself thinking about what that stubble would feel like pressed against his face.

"I would have bought a ticket."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who had stopped typing and was looking back at Kurt with complete seriousness in his gaze.

"Really?"

Blaine nodded, giving Kurt a small smile and then turned back to his typing.

How would that look to the student population? Resident bad boy Blaine Anderson attends Rocky Horror presentation put on by the Glee club, the lowest of social groups right below AV club and chess club. Maybe Kurt was having a good rehabilitative effect on Blaine. Maybe Blaine was just not able to get in as many fights with having to spend time on this project. Whatever the reason, Kurt found himself inwardly elated that Blaine would have come to the show.

"I can finish the rest of this if you want Hummel... only takes one of us to do this part."

Kurt snapped back to the present and looked at Blaine curiously, "Blaine, why do you always call me by my last name?"

Blaine groaned and leaned back in his chair, "It's just... too informal to call you Kurt. I don't want anyone thinking … anything."

Because he didn't want to be seen as being friendly with Kurt. Because he didn't want to allow himself to be his friend. Kurt made a small snarl and turned to gather his things. "Right. I get it. Here I was thinking that - "

"Don't. Don't start bitching -"

Kurt realized the fire in his belly that was flaring up was irrational. He didn't to be seen as having a massive mood swing, but for all the effort he had been putting into making friends with Blaine, it was all crashing down around him because Blaine insisted on being formal with him.

"Don't interrupt me!" Kurt snapped his head back to look at Blaine. "You jump between treating me kindly and making me have the audacity to think we could actually be friends, and then treating me like shit - because, yes, I'm gay. I'm gay and I'm out and I'm in Glee. So why bother with me? If you get too informal with me you might catch the gay after all!" He was so fired up that he was shoving the papers into his briefcase without any concern as to whether or not they ended up crushed by the materials he was tossing on top of them.

"Kurt..." Blaine held his hands out, trying to appear non-threatening.

"No. You don't get to call me that now. If you're not going to act like a friend, then don't bother trying to apologize like one." Kurt slung the briefcase strap over his shoulder and began stomping off, leaving Blaine looking absolutely perplexed behind him.

He had allowed himself to become too comfortable around Blaine. Kurt had forgotten who he was and what he had done. Blaine wasn't a good person. He cared about himself first, and that included making sure he kept Kurt as an arms length. Kurt had let himself get blinded by Blaine's uncharacteristically kind behaviour around him. He had caught himself almost falling for the bad boy like a silly school girl in an old movie. He had to remember that bad boys could only be changed in the movies, and as much as he liked a good James Dean film, it was all fiction.


	6. 2x06: Never Been Kissed

"I can't believe you don't report him Kurt." Tina said, looking over Kurt with concern as the boy dusted off his jacket. Karofsky had just pushed him into the lockers - again. It was painful enough on it's own, both physically and emotionally, but it was also humiliating that he did it in front of so many other students - students who seemed completely oblivious or supportive of the abuse.

"You think I haven't Tina?" He stated, pulling his briefcase strap up onto his shoulder and forcing himself not to wince at the weight it was putting on a bruise there from another locker shove that had occurred before. "I get told it's his word against mine and unless a teacher witnesses it they can't do anything."

Tina frowned, following alongside Kurt as they made their way to Glee. "What about all the witnesses, myself included, to what just happened there?"

Kurt sighed, "Those other students don't give a damn what happens to me, and as for you, I won't ask you to get involved in my problems. This is just something I have to deal with on my own."

Tina continue to frown, glancing worriedly at Kurt as they walked into the choir room where everyone, Puck included now, was already gathered.

While Puck regaled everyone else with tales of his time in juvie, Kurt was not impressed. He clearly didn't belong with these people who found tales of jail so intriguing and exciting. It was absolutely barbaric.

The competition for sectionals was announced. They would be competing against a seniors group as well as a group from an all boys school. Once that little tidbit was announced, Santana was quick to make a gay joke. Once again, Mr. Schuester let it happen.

To make matters worse, Mr. Schuester decided to have yet another boys versus girls singing tournament, immediately redirecting Kurt to the boys when he tried to beeline for the girls. Kurt was clearly out of place with the guys who began talking about which classic rock song they should do - songs that while Kurt appreciated on an artistic level, were not usually complementary to his vocal range. Once again, he quietly sat back and let everyone else talk around him.

He had been good about ignoring Blaine for the past few days. Whenever Blaine had tried to broach the topic of friendship with Kurt, Kurt quickly redirected him to just "Do the work". After the first few tries, Blaine had gotten the message and they just quietly worked alongside one another with the minimum amount of conversation between them, though Kurt would feel Blaine's eyes watching him at times.

Even when it came to work they were supposed to complete together, Kurt had managed to evade Blaine's push to talk. All their time working in the library and in class together previously had made it easy for each of them to quickly determine what parts of an assignment they would work on without having to talk more than necessary.

Kurt had expected Blaine to freak out on him in the beginning when he was shutting down his attempts to talk to him. He didn't know anyone else who had gotten away with being rude to Blaine Anderson like he was. Though apparently, Blaine was getting out his fair share of freaking out on several members of the hockey team.

The rumors were that Blaine, having overheard them talking about what a freak he was in the washroom while unbeknownst to them, Blaine was in a stall. Over the course of the next couple days, each of the culprits, in turn, had shown up with shiners or had a toilet face wash, all courtesy of one Mr. Blaine Anderson.

So Kurt was just lucky that Blaine was probably at quota for harassing others that week.

Another shove into the lockers and a face off with Karofsky who actually named his fist "The Fury" as he threatened Kurt led Kurt into Mr. Schuester's office.

"... It's getting to you." Mr. Schuester spoke, looking at Kurt with one of his trademark 'I'm so concerned' faces usually reserved for Rachel's regular diva events.

Of course it was getting to him. It never hadn't gotten to him - he was just good at hiding it, holding his head up high, shoulders back, walking with pride. The problem was now that his shoulders were too bruised to hold up high, and it seemed like the more confidently he tried to walk, the more negative attention he garnered.

And it wasn't hard to find fault with Mr. Schuester now that he was given the chance, blasting him about letting the homophobia slide and criticizing his lessons before abruptly leaving the office. Mr. Schuester had no right to decide now to take an interest in Kurt when he had been ignoring him and the insults he had faced in and out of Glee club for the past year.

Clearly to try and appease Kurt, Mr. Schuester announced at the next Glee club meeting that the competition between the boys and girls would now have a twist - role reversal. It was a clear attempt by Mr. Schuester to try and garner favor with Kurt, and Kurt was happy to take advantage of the situation, immediately taking charge with the boys.

If only they were willing to follow his lead on it though. After Artie and Puck both insulted Kurt when he was trying to give the boys some creative direction, Kurt left the room. Maybe he should just go spy on their sectionals competition like Puck had suggested.

So the next day, after searching up what the Dalton uniform looked like and trying to match it as best as he could with his wardrobe, he was walking to his car with the intent to go snooping at Dalton - admittedly also out of curiosity. According to the website he visited, Dalton also had a zero tolerance policy when it came to bullying and he wondered that that looked like in action.

"Hummel... Kurt... can we talk. Please?" A familiar voice spoke up behind him as he walked, and he kept up his brisk pace in the hopes that Blaine would get the clue and leave him alone.

Instead the curly haired boy grumbled behind him and reached over to grab his coat, effectively stopping Kurt in his tracks with a yelp as he found himself physically restricted.

"What the hell Blaine?" Kurt snapped as he turned in spot to face Blaine, not caring if anyone was watching, though most people were off in the courtyard or the cafeteria for lunch, and the group of stoners nearby were, well, too stoned to seem to notice.

"Why the fuck won't you talk to me?!" Blaine snapped right back, releasing Kurt's coat and spreading out his arms as he questioned Kurt.

"You made it pretty clear that you weren't interested in talking to me more than necessary - so excuse me for making things easy for you!" Kurt huffed, about to turn to return to his quest of trying to get to his car to get to Dalton, but Blaine's hand reached over and grabbed him by the wrist before he knew what was happening.

Kurt glanced at the hand on his wrist and then back at Blaine, about to give Blaine another piece of his mind before the boy interrupted him. "Come talk with me. Please. If you don't like what I have to say then you can fuck off and I won't try anymore shit with you."

Kurt arched an eyebrow, and then gave Blaine a simple nod. The easiest way out of this situation would just be to give Blaine a moment.

Blaine led Kurt away from the school and to Kurt's car, which Kurt was thankful for since it would make transitioning from the conversation he was about to have with Blaine, to Dalton much easier.

They got in and as soon as they were settled in the car seats, Blaine held his phone out to Kurt. "Put your number in it."

Kurt looked at Blaine with clear confusion and Blaine pushed his hand forward a little more with insistence.

"Alright..." Kurt took the phone and entered in his information. As he put in his name and number, he took a deep breath. The car had filled with Blaine's scent already - cigarettes, raspberries, and cinnamon, and Kurt wondered how it was that he had come to like that scent so much that smelling it again felt comforting.

He held the phone back to Blaine who immediately typed rapidly into the phone until Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that Blaine had texted him with the message 'Now we are officially friends.'.

Kurt's right eyebrow went up and he looked over at Blaine. "Are you serious? You think having each other's numbers makes us friends?"

Blaine sighed and looked down at the phone in his hands, "Well I'd make it facebook official if I actually had a facebook account..."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Honestly, who doesn't have a facebook account..."

Blaine shrugged a little and looked up from his lap and back towards Kurt. "Let me buy you lunch. Please? I just... I can try. I want to try anyhow."

Kurt hesitated, looking at the boy who was pleading with him now. Blaine Anderson... was pleading with him. Kurt looked down at the makeshift uniform he had fashioned for his trip to Dalton and then back to Blaine who was staring at him with such genuine sincerity. The puppy dog eyes and slight pout of his lower lip had the intended effect, tugging at Kurt's heartstrings.

"Well shit..." Kurt mouthed, and then pulled his seat belt over his chest and clicked it into place, "Fine. But I'm picking where."

Blaine's grin covered the bottom of his face and he put on his seat belt. Kurt didn't miss the little bounce Blaine made in his spot when Kurt agreed to lunch with him. Honestly, how could he say no to those eyes? And if nothing else, at least he could have bragging rights as someone who got Blaine to say please.

Kurt drove them to a little sushi restaurant downtown, and Blaine, as he said he would, paid for lunch. They sat and talked, well, Kurt talked mostly, and Blaine listened intently.

"... So I was going to see if their zero tolerance policy actually worked. I can't imagine a place where bullying didn't happen everyday..." Kurt noted, pausing to take a bite of his lunch.

Blaine watched him steadily as he went through the story about how he had been alienated in Glee, and how the male Glee members made jokes about him, and had decided to check out Dalton. While Kurt ate, Blaine decided to give his input.

"I ran away... from my last school, because of bullies..."

Kurt's eyes went wide, looking over at Blaine in surprise. Seeing Kurt's expression, he nodded to reaffirm what he had just said and Kurt swallowed his bite to talk.

"You... YOU.. were bullied?"

Blaine nodded and squirmed in place, clearly uncomfortable about what he was admitting to. "I ran away, and I regret it. I should have confronted them, called them out."

This was a lot to take in, but it made some sense. Blaine Anderson bullied others so he didn't get picked on at McKinley because he didn't want to be the victim anymore? Sure he took it to an extreme level, but it did explain why he tended to target the other bullies in school.

"So you think..." Kurt started, though trailed off, looking at Blaine to finish off his words, trying to imagine Blaine as the bullied rather than the bully.

"I think... No. Fuck it. I KNOW you should speak up. Teach them to respect you. Refuse to be the victim anymore."

He smiled weakly at Blaine. Blaine who was clearly more than his reputation allowed for. Kurt was immediately glad he had gone out for lunch with Blaine instead of going to Dalton.

"Here... you're... uh... tearing up a little." Blaine handed him a napkin and Kurt dabbed at his eyes, having let his thoughts about Karofsky's bullying float up within him.

"Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt. I think you're a lot tougher than you give yourself credit for and you have a lot more courage than you know." Blaine continued, poking and looking at the remains of his lunch instead of making eye contact with Kurt.

"Jesus Blaine..." Kurt sniffed and shook his head with a chuckle. "You're just full of surprises."

A little twitch of Blaine's mouth turned into a full grin and he looked up at Kurt. That look, those twinkling hazel eyes behind a curtain of curls and complemented by that smile - that look was all it took to remind Kurt of why he had been considering a crush on Blaine.

"Come on... let's get back before we're late." Kurt noted, leading the way back to the car with his new friend Blaine.

* * *

It didn't take Blaine long to take advantage of his newfound cellular link with Kurt. Inbetween sending Kurt pictures of things that Blaine clearly found amusing (Kurt never suspected that Blaine found those cats on the internet so entertaining), and EXTREMELY inappropriate jokes (he made sure to delete those in case anyone ever went through his phone), Blaine sent him texts to remind to have courage.

It was while Kurt was reading one of those reminders to be courageous that Karofsky roughly shoved him into the lockers, sending his phone flying to the ground. Instead of just letting it happen, Kurt found the courage within him to chase after Karofsky and confront him in the locker room.

And he wished he hadn't.

Kurofsky was a closeted homosexual. He had stolen Kurt's first kiss, at least the first kiss that mattered - one with another boy. After Karofsky had run off, Kurt stayed in the locker room, trying to calm his nerves, stop the random tears from flowing, and feverishly wash his mouth out over and over again.

He couldn't get Karofsky's taste out of his mouth. He tasted like cheeseburgers, just like Brittany had said boys did, but also pepperoni and Doritos. It was enough to make Kurt gag.

It was Blaine who found him in there, frantically trying to brush his teeth with his finger.

"You didn't show for French and I knew you were around... so I left and I found your phone on the hallway floor..." Blaine murmured, setting the phone down on the counter by Kurt and watching him with a blend of confusion and worry.

Kurt trembled a little, and spit out the water in his mouth. "Th.. thanks."

"What the fuck happened?"

"I... tried to confront Karofsky... and he... he..." Kurt grabbed the edge of the counter with white knuckles as he tried to push the memory of what had just happened away, but all he could see was Karofsky's face on his and he went white as the feeling of being sick washed over him.

Blaine's eyes were narrowing, and Kurt could see the anger in his eyes, but he willed himself to finish, to at least have one person know what happened in case Karofsky tried to silence him somehow.

"He... Karofsky... he did something worse than anything he's ever done before." Kurt got out. He didn't want to out Karofsky to Blaine, that didn't seem right, but he could at least let Blaine know that Karofsky had crossed a line.

Blaine's hands rolled into fists and before Kurt could shake anymore words out of himself, Blaine was running off, the locker door slamming behind him.

Oh god.

Kurt grabbed his phone and tried to race after Blaine realizing what he had done.

Blaine considered Kurt his friend, and Kurt was probably his only friend in the school. Blaine dealt with bullies through violence. He was going to retaliate.

When he got to the hallway, he didn't see anything immediately, but heard something instead. A deep scream, followed by a chorus of smaller screams and yells. Kurt ran down the halls, following the sounds to their source and finding a wall of students encircled around Blaine and Karofsky.

Blaine had pulled Karofsky out of his class and was punching him over and over in front of the circle of students who were either cheering on the fight, not that it was much of a fight being so one sided, or watching in still shock. Even the teacher seemed to be in shock, quietly telling the students to stop without any authority or notice by anyone else.

Kurt tried to get through the circle of students, but found himself barricaded. All he could head was the slapping sound of fists against flesh and Karofsky begging for Blaine to stop. The sound of Karofsky's head bouncing off the wall each time Blaine punched him was sickening, and knowing that he had caused this made Kurt deeply guilty.

Finally, two other teachers from nearby classes managed to push through the swath of students and pull Blaine off Karofsky.

Along with all the other students, Kurt was pushed back down the hall to keep the area clear for the paramedics who came to take Karofsky away and the police who had come to arrest Blaine. Finding himself unable to do anything but be part of the crowd, Kurt pulled out his phone and sent Blaine a text message.

COURAGE.

* * *

The excitement about the fight was still palpable during Glee club, and Kurt sat quietly, worried about Blaine and what would happen to him, and guilty about ultimately being the reason Karofsky was in hospital.

He left Glee club as soon as Mr. Schuester and Puck were pulled out by Figgins, telling the rest of the group that he wasn't feeling well. No matter how much he checked his phone, Blaine hadn't responded to his texts, and not knowing made his heart ache.

"Monsieur Hummel!" Mademoiselle Bouvier called after him as he walked down the hall intent on leaving.

He looked back to her and greeted her politely.

"As you may or may not know, Monsieur Anderson is suspended until further notice."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow up. Well that was news at least, and much better than being incarcerated.

"Since you have worked so closely with him in French, and because no other teachers can think of a better candidate, I was hoping you would be willing to bring him his coursework from French and his other classes until he can return to school." She looked at him eagerly.

He nodded. Of course he was the only candidate to bring things to Blaine. Even if someone else in one of his other classes might have, they would have been too scared off of him after what he had done in school today.

"Wonderful! I have his address here..." She handed him a paper. "... And here is his work for the next few days..." She handed him a heavy folder. Clearly she had hoped for the best in asking Kurt to do this because she was prepared.

"This can't be the right address..." Kurt mused, looking at the paper he was given.

"I assure you... it is." Mademoiselle gave Kurt a wink, as if she knew something he didn't, thanked him for his assistance, and went back to her classroom.

* * *

Blaine's house was located in Lima's richest community. It was the biggest house in the midst of the biggest houses.

In fact, calling it a house would have been wrong. Blaine had an estate, a manor, a mansion.

Kurt nervously parked in the driveway... although it wasn't really a driveway. It was one of those paved circles that you always saw in front of mansions in the movies. He wasn't sure if he could even park in it, but he didn't know what else to do. Kurt had grown up modestly in comparison to what he was seeing here and didn't know the expectations.

Gathering the work Mademoiselle Bouvier had given him, Kurt walked up to the front door and rang the bell, hearing the echoes of the musical chime within the house. After a moment, a petite little old woman, reeking of cigarette smoke and with a cigarette hanging from her lips, answered the door, looking at Kurt suspiciously.

"Hello..." Kurt greeted her, only to be cut off by a quick rush of foreign words from her and the door being slammed in his face.

"What... the..." Kurt stammered in a whisper to himself, completely confused by the brief interaction.

He was about to walk back down the steps when the door opened up again, this time with a middle aged woman coming out. "Sorry.. sorry... my mother tries to be helpful... Can I help you?"

Kurt smiled at the woman and noted her dark hair, carefully put up in a bun, and olive skin. "Hi there... Are you Mrs. Anderson?"

She nodded and as she looked towards Kurt, Kurt could see that her eyes looked glassy, almost milky. She had aimed her head towards his voice, but was she even seeing him?

"I'm Kurt. A friend of Blaine's from school. I have his work..."

"Kurt!" Mrs. Anderson said brightly and opened the door the whole way, "Please! Come in! I've heard so much about you!"

"Oooo... kay..."

Kurt stepped into the estate and held his breath. It was like just out of a movie. "Oh.. wow... this place is amazing."

Mrs. Anderson made a little chuckle, "Yes... much more than we need, but Blaine's father insisted..."

The way she said Blaine's father instead of her husband made Kurt tense up a little. He wondered if the man he had seen arguing with Blaine now on two occasions would be here.

"Blaine tells me you work at the hospital."

She clicked her tongue a little and then shook her head, "I used to. I can't anymore... my eyesight... I was an administrator there. I just stay at home now."

"Oh. Sorry.." Kurt started and she waved at him dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. Blaine is upstairs. Terrible day for him... sometimes... sometimes I don't know what to do with him." She sighed and went to an adjoining room where Kurt could hear her start to speak in another language with the woman, Blaine's grandmother he guessed, in their native tongue.

Kurt slowly ascended the stairs, taking in the grandeur of the home and picking up on all the little details from the etchings in the banister to the way the stairs were made out of marble, real marble.

He should have asked for more specific directions from Blaine's mother, realizing that the upstairs was huge, but thankfully he heard the sound of a piano and decided to follow the noise to it's player seeing if they could direct him to wherever Blaine was.

Except when he got to the room, he had to hold his breath in a silent gasp. The player was Blaine. His back was to Kurt and despite the bandages around his fingers, he was still managing to play a familiar song, and sing along with it.

"_You make me... feel like I'm living a teenaged dream..."_

Kurt stood like a statue in the doorway, listening and giving himself a pinch on the thigh to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Blaine had a voice that was like what silk must sound like if it could sing, and he could play beautifully.

The room must have been Blaine's, but it wasn't at all like Kurt would have expected. There was a full sized piano in his room, as well as an electric guitar, acoustic guitar, and even a harp. Blaine Anderson played a harp?!

Blaine had a large bed, an ensuite bathroom, and posters for bands and even musicals. Most of his walls though were built in bookcases, all filled with books and nothing else. Kurt thought that Blaine probably had more books than their school library did. Blaine had his own, personal, large screen TV, and a computer desk in the corner.

When Blaine finished off, Kurt managed to clap to show his appreciation for the music and also let Blaine know that he wasn't alone.

The curly haired boy looked back, probably expecting his mother or grandmother, and went wide eyed when he realized that it was Kurt standing there.

"Shit..."

Kurt walked over quickly, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I didn't know you could sing! And so well!"

Blaine's eyes went from Kurt's hand and up to Kurt's face, taking in a small, stilted, breath. "I... I've taken lessons since I was little..."

Kurt beamed at Blaine and looked around for a place to sit, settling finally on the edge of Blaine's bed where he also placed the folder of work from school. "I brought your work from school."

Blaine was clearly nervous, his eyes darting between Kurt, the door, and the piano. He looked like he had been caught in some indecent act and Kurt found that he was actually enjoying Blaine's discomfort. This must have been what it was like for Blaine when Blaine was bugging Kurt about porn. This feeling of giddy playfulness one got from making someone squirm.

Finally Blaine stood up from the piano bench and joined Kurt on the edge of his bed, on the other side of the folder. Kurt looked at the bandages on Blaine's hands and shook his head, "I can't believe you did that..."

"He won't be coming out of the closet anytime soon..." Blaine responded, opening the folder to glance down at the work that laid within.

"What...?" Kurt took in a sharp breath. He was sure he hadn't told Blaine about the kiss.

"When I was hitting him... he said it quietly so only I could hear... but he asked me if it was because he kissed you..."

Kurt looked down at the floor, biting his lower lip gently as the feelings of shame from earlier washed back over him.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Blaine asked, looking up from the papers to see Kurt taking a deep interest in the fibers of the carpet.

"I just... before today, I had never been kissed, at least one that mattered anyhow..."

Kurt could feel the folder being pushed aside and feel the warmth of another body close to his as Blaine sat beside him. It suddenly hit Kurt that he was in Blaine's bed, with Blaine. This is where Blaine must... hoo boy. Too many emotions for one day.

"Kurt...?"

Kurt lifted his head and looked at the boy beside him.

"Please don't tell anyone I live like this... or anything... my reputation..."

Kurt nodded, "I get it... you have an image to keep up."

Blaine smiled and nodded, and then, to Kurt's surprise, wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt tensed from the touch. It was the second time today he had been touched so intimately without giving permission. But, with Blaine, it didn't feel so invasive, so awful, and the tension left as soon as it came.

"I shouldn't have told you... I wasn't thinking... you put him in the hospital..." Kurt murmured softly, eyes glued to Blaine's bandaged hands.

Blaine made a tutting sound and pulled Kurt gently against him, forever ridding Kurt of the thought that Blaine was homophobic. "He's fine. I wasn't that hard on him, and he isn't going to press charges anyhow."

"Are you serious?"

Blaine nodded, "He wouldn't want to risk talking about the fact that he kissed you... that that is what prompted it..."

Kurt sighed and Blaine hugged him a little tighter to the point where Kurt could hear Blaine's heart beating at a rapid pace. He still must have a lot of adrenaline from the fight. "You still shouldn't have done it."

Blaine shrugged. "He shouldn't have kissed you then."

"While I appreciate the grand chivalrous gesture, it doesn't help you look less like a neanderthal." Kurt grinned as he said it, playfully elbowing Blaine in the side.

Blaine chuckled, and then pulled away from Kurt just a little, moving his free hand under Kurt under his chin so that Kurt could feel the rough texture of the bandages. Blaine tipped Kurt's head up by the chin just slightly, so they were face to face, centimeters apart, and Kurt could smell the spicy scent of Blaine's breath as it fell on his face.

"Blaine...?" Kurt whispered out, his eyes scanning Blaine's to try and figure out what Blaine's intentions were. Those hazel eyes were looking into Kurt's so deeply, as if Blaine was trying to find something in Kurt's eyes. Kurt felt frozen, not sure of what was going on, but not wanting it to end either. He felt himself trapped in Blaine's gaze.

Then, Blaine pulled back and Kurt was left taking in a deep breath and watching Blaine scramble backwards on the bed and pull the folder of homework with him.

It took Kurt a couple more seconds to get the shakiness out of his breath. He wondered what the hell had just happened. He wondered what he was supposed to do now. He kept wondering until Blaine's voice broke his thoughts.

"Can you help me with my work?"

Kurt shook his head to get himself back into the present and then nodded to Blaine, "Yes... Of course..."

He joined Blaine at the head of the bed and went over the algebra homework he had been sent home with, thankful he had already taken and passed that course, and trying to not remind himself that he was in Blaine's bed... and it seemed like Blaine had been thinking about kissing him. Was that what been going on?

So much for not forming a crush on Blaine.


	7. 2x07: The Substitute

With Karofsky out of school, Kurt's bruising actually got a chance to heal. In fact, the school seemed a lot more pleasant, and not just because Karofsky was gone.

Some kind of bug was going around the school so many of Kurt's classes had a lot of open desks, and there were a wealth of substitute teachers in the building. Most of Kurt's regular teachers were old stooges there on tenure, and with a notable lack of passion left for teaching, so having substitutes meant things were fresher and more interesting. Add to that that the majority of students out sick were the popular kids (probably from all their making out and spreading germs) so there was a lot less tension in the student body.

Ultimately though, there was no substitute teacher who was as interesting as Ms. Holiday. In English she had actually written and sang a song about punctuation. If Kurt liked girls, he was sure he would be in love with Ms. Holiday.

So when Mr. Schuester caught the bug and went out sick, Kurt quickly asked Ms. Holiday to come and sub for Glee club lest Rachel take the club over and alienate all the members to the point of quitting.

Blaine was also still suspended until the school board decided what to do about him, which meant Kurt went over daily to help him with his homework and bring him his assignments. He didn't have to go every single day, but the more time he spent with Blaine, the more time he wanted to spend with Blaine. It began to feel like every school day was just a lead up to hanging out with his new friend. Thankfully his dad had been spending an increasing amount of time with Carol lately, so no one questioned his absence at home. The only one who seemed to notice his new schedule was Mercedes as he had, accidentally, forgotten about their planned activities together twice now when he had gone to see Blaine.

Since the near kiss, Kurt had also began to pick up on little things that suggested to his hopeful mind that Blaine may not be as straight as he thought. For example, the stack of vogue magazines in his bathroom.

"_I use them for collage assignments... " Blaine had tried to argue when Kurt had brought the stack out of the bathroom with a questioningly raised eyebrow._

"_Then why aren't they cut up?" _

"_Haven't... had enough collages to do lately..."_

And then there was the moment that, during one of Kurt's snoopings through the bookcases, he found one of Blaine's primary school yearbooks.

"_Blaine... your hair is slicked back and you're wearing a bow tie..." Kurt noted, his eyes locked to the picture of a smaller, more dapper Blaine._

"_So?"_

"_So... a bowtie!" Kurt looked up excitedly at Blaine who shrugged in response._

"_So I used to have a whole collection of bowties... so what?"_

"_Really Blaine, a whole collection of bowties?"_

"_I liked them then."_

As if that wasn't enough, everytime they were together, Blaine seemed to find any excuse to get close to Kurt. They would sit on his bed and Blaine would slowly, but surely, gravitate towards Kurt's side. When they took a break to watch a runway reality TV show, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Then there was the moment that Blaine climbed over Kurt in the bed to get one of the cookies Kurt had brought over, his crotch right by Kurt's face as Blaine stretched over him to reach. Kurt was sure he nearly fainted from not breathing during that moment. He could see the edges of Blaine's boxers hugging his hips, and smell his earthy, male scent. When Blaine had finally settled back down with the cookie in his mouth, Kurt had to excuse himself to the bathroom until he managed to think enough unsexy thoughts to reduce the swelling in his pants.

Kurt found himself talking about his frustrations with being gay when he was with Blaine as well, who hung on Kurt's every word and gave him supportive pats on the back when Kurt started to get emotional. Kurt was sure that if Blaine wasn't gay or bisexual, he was at least questioning his sexuality because Blaine had no problem keeping up with Kurt when he was talking about Don't Ask - Don't Tell or Prop 8. In fact, Blaine seem well versed on the topics, giving his own insights, though usually littered with random swears, and opinions.

Then the day that Kurt fell on his ass after slipping on the buttered floor that Puck had done up for Ms. Holiday, Blaine was insistent on giving Kurt a massage to help ease the aches caused by the fall.

"Come on... you know you want my hands on you." Blaine said with a wink.

And so Kurt agreed to the massage, if only because he would be able to lie stomach down which would hide the fact that those words alone had gotten him hard. He really needed to stop wearing skinny jeans around Blaine.

As Kurt groaned in appreciation of the hands rubbing through his shirt on his back, getting at the knots in his shoulder blades, he talked about how Ms. Holiday was a superior Glee club teacher and actually interested in what the students wanted to sing. He even admitted to singing up alongside Rachel in tease because she was so clearly against having Ms. Holiday substitute in Glee clubs since she wanted to take it over.

He felt a pause in the massage after he had finished his story, and then a telltale clicking noise. Blaine made a little snicker and Kurt lifted his head off the bed, looking back at Blaine accusingly, "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Text me." Blaine said, tossing Kurt's phone over to him.

Kurt looked at Blaine suspiciously, but then texted Blaine - WTH?

When Blaine's phone buzzed to receive the text, he flashed the screen to Kurt and made a wicked chuckle. There, on the screen, was a picture of Kurt's skinny jean covered ass and his name had been changed to 'Sweetcheeks'.

"Ohmygod Blaine!" Kurt gasped and reached over to try and snatch the phone from Blaine who withdrew his hand and laughed, bouncing himself backwards on the bed.

Kurt scurried after Blaine, trying to wrestle the phone out of his hand, and they quickly became a tangle of limbs as Blaine managed to keep the phone just out of Kurt's grasp.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt gasped, stretching his hands out to try and get the phone out of Blaine's hands which were held high above his head. "You give me that right now! You had no right to take that!"

Blaine laughed in response and twisted himself back to keep the phone away from Kurt, who continued to try and climb him without regard for how the scene might look to anyone else. He could not have a photo of that circulating.

Under Kurt's weight though, Blaine fell back on the bed and Kurt fell right along with him, landing chest to chest with all of Kurt's weight on Blaine. He kept reaching for the phone, and after a moment, was able to grab it as Blaine's grip on it had gone lax in the fall. With a victory yelp, Kurt grinned down triumphantly at Blaine, though suddenly very aware of their position and Blaine's contorted face.

"Kurt... air..." Blaine wheezed out, and Kurt scampered backwards off Blaine as he realized his whole weight had been on Blaine and was limiting his airflow.

Blaine coughed as soon as he was freed while Kurt sat, pulling his knees up to his chest. The closeness, the shared breathing space, all of it, had Kurt very aroused and he was very carefully trying to hide his erection from Blaine.

"Remind me to never say you eat too little ever again... you weigh a fucking ton..." Blaine cough-laughed, sitting up and grinning over at Kurt.

"I can't believe you took a picture of my ass..." Kurt murmured, shaking his head and playing with Blaine's captured phone, trying to figure out how to get his butt picture off of it with no success.

Blaine laughed and crawled towards Kurt, setting his head down on the tops of Kurt's knees and looking up at Kurt with a face that could only be described as a puppy eyes. "Forgive me?"

Kurt groaned and shook his head, patting Blaine on the head just like the puppy he was pretending to be, "You'd better not show that to anyone."

Blaine grinned and sat back on his legs, crossing his fingers over his heart. "Scouts honor."

Kurt chuckled, "Somehow I get the feeling you've never been a boy scout."

* * *

"What the hell is going on with you and Blaine Anderson?" Mercedes demanded as she came up beside him in the cafeteria line the next day.

Kurt stilled and look wide eyed at Mercedes. How had she found out? How much did she know? He hadn't told anyone about his crush.

She slapped a paper down on his tray. "Mr. Rueters asked me if I'd pass this onto you since he knows we're friends, and apparently you're bringing Blaine his schoolwork."

Kurt let out a shivered sigh of relief. Mercedes only knew about the homework arrangement.

"Is that why you blew me off the other day? What is going on between you and Blaine?" Mercedes snapped accusingly.

"He's a friend Mercedes... he helped me out when my dad was in the hospital and we've been doing a lot of French work together." Kurt said, trying to keep his voice as cool as possible. He didn't want to make it seem like the big deal Mercedes was making it out to be.

She wagged a finger in his face, "This is bad news Kurt. He put Karofsky in the hospital and is responsible for a lot of broken bones around here."

Kurt rolled his eyes. If only she knew the truth, but it wasn't his place to tell her. "He's not that bad Mercedes..."

"Uh huh. You're blowing me off for the resident spaz. Real nice Kurt."

Kurt felt a twinge of guilt. He had been hiding his friendship with Blaine from the rest of his friends. Not only because he was sure Blaine didn't want it publicized, but also because he knew he would get this kind of reprimand from his friends... and his dad - if his dad ever found out.

"Mercedes..." Kurt started but Mercedes' attention was elsewhere.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Kurt looked to where Mercedes was looking, seeing the Cheerios taking the tater tots out of the cafeteria. It was announced that tots were banned.

"Oh hell to the no..." Mercedes slammed her tray down and stormed off, leaving Kurt behind, now worried about if she'd say anything to anyone else.

XXXX

"How come I never see your dad at home?" Kurt asked, looking up from the assignment they were working on. Blaine was laying on his stomach as he wrote while Kurt was sitting leaned back against the headboard, trying not to stare at Blaine's wonderful backside.

"Because he only comes around now and then to make sure things are in order. They're technically separated..." Blaine answered, not looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"Sorry." Kurt apologized quickly, not wanting to bring up any hurt feelings. The fact of the matter was that Blaine was very sweet with his mother, not at all like he was at school, or even around Kurt. He was clearly a mama's boy - directing the housecleaners and the chef to do things how he know his mother would like them done, and using his please's and thank you's as if they were second nature when he spoke with her.

"Don't be. He's an asshole." Blaine stated curtly, leaving Kurt reflecting back on the day when he saw them arguing in the school parking lot with the rest of the Glee club.

"Why were you with him... at the auto shop?" Kurt pressed, setting his homework down at his side.

Blaine sighed and sat himself up, looking over at Kurt from across the bed. "Mom thinks it's important for me to spend time with him.. so I do for her sake. Though on that particular day I called him to come get me when the van overheated because Mom can't drive anymore and my grandmom never did learn."

Kurt nodded, reaching a hand over with the intent to pat the back of Blaine's hand supportively. Blaine's hand retracted though before Kurt could get to it.

"It's fine."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "It's obviously not Blaine... you get so defensive over it..."

Blaine shrugged up his shoulders and looked away. "Dad pretty much fucked off when mom got her degenerative eye disease and I got into my troubles at the other school. He drinks too much, screws around too much, and expects too much from everyone else."

"Does he hurt you Blaine?" Kurt already knew the answer to the question. He had seen how Mr. Anderson had tried to grab Blaine in that school parking lot, and how Blaine had desperately evaded his grasp.

Blaine looked back to Kurt with narrowed, warning eyes, "I'm not talking about this. If you want to push my buttons then you can just screw off."

Kurt frowned, but grabbed the assignment that he had set at his side and his pencil and returned to working on his history homework. He wasn't going to push his luck when he knew he had already gotten Blaine to open up more than anyone else had.

* * *

Mercedes had managed not to spill to anyone else about Kurt and Blaine's friendship, but she was acting just crazy lately and her impulsiveness had Kurt worried she'd randomly tell someone. At lunch she had started a protest over the removal of tots, and despite his work to set her up on a date with Anthony, a seriously hunky football player, she was dismissive.

"I want to meet him."

Kurt blinked and looked over at Mercedes, feeling as though he had missed a vital part of the conversation. "What?"

"I want to meet Blaine. See what's so good about him that you keep ditching me to hang out with him after school." She huffed.

Kurt frowned and wondered if that was even a possibility. Would Blaine seriously agree to meet his overprotective black bestie?

"I'll text him and see if he can maybe meet up for dinner..." Kurt offered, hoping that would get her off his case at least for a moment.

"Better be someplace with tots." She asserted, shutting her locker and going to her class.

* * *

For some reason, maybe insanity was the current bug getting passed around, Blaine agreed to dinner, though Kurt set it up so he and Blaine were alone for the first bit so he could prep Blaine for what he might experience at the wrath of Mercedes.

"I've been cooped up at the house and my grandmom is driving me fucking insane..." He explained to Kurt as he held open the door to Breadstix.

As they sat together on one half of the table that Blaine had reserved, Kurt went over the list of things to know about Mercedes.

"She can be a little intimidating, but she's a total softie at heart. She has an irrational hatred of giraffes, she's a total diva, she loves English, she hates math, she - "

"Kurt. I can handle a single chick." Blaine interrupted, holding a hand up in a gesture to silence Kurt.

"Oh... and don't call her a chick, bitch, or any other female diminutive slang." Kurt added on. He was all nerves. For some reason he desperately wanted Mercedes to like Blaine and for Blaine to get along with Mercedes.

"Yes mother." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

Kurt ignored the slight and scanned over Blaine. He had managed to pick out jeans that weren't all tattered and torn, and a shirt that was black - so even if it was stained you wouldn't be able to see them clearly. Over it all he had completed his bad boy ensemble with a loose black leather jacket. Kurt could smell the leather, and while he appreciated what animal rights activists believed in, he had a weakness for the smell of leather, and it smelled so good mixed with Blaine's usual spicy musk.

"Like what you see sweetcheeks?" Blaine whispered as he caught Kurt's eyes roaming over him.

Kurt flushed and turned his face away, "I wish you wouldn't call me that..."

"And why not?"

"Because... I..." How could Kurt tell Blaine that it made him feel like there was something more between them than there actually was? Thankfully Mercedes walked in right at that moment and Kurt took advantage of her arrival to drop the matter. "Mercedes! Here!"

Blaine was nothing if not shocking. He put on his polite persona that Kurt had seen him use with his mother and he could tell he was winning Mercedes over, though she was not-so-subtly drilling him and probing for information on why he acted out.

And when she did that, Blaine not-so-subtly redirected the conversation back to her interests and complimented her at every turn. Kurt watched him in awe, amazed at how smooth Blaine could be when he put in the effort. If he acted like this at school he would have no problem being one of the most popular kids in school.

Blaine even picked up the tab, citing again how happy he was to be out of the house and that the company was so good.

Kurt was sure that Mercedes would be talking Blaine up tomorrow at school.

"Well that went just wonderfully!" Kurt gushed as Mercedes left. "You were a picture of a gentleman!"

Blaine snorted a small laugh, "Yep. Chicks love me. I'm sex on a stick."

Kurt flushed, thinking about all the ways that statement could be twisted into something more wicked.

Blaine caught the redness in Kurt's cheeks and made a small laugh, "You were so worried..."

This time Kurt was the one to shrug. He had been worried. Kurt imagined that was what it was like to introduce a new boyfriend to the family... if only Blaine was a boyfriend.

* * *

"Why the hell would you stuff tots into a vintage LeCar Mercedes?! I don't care if it was Coach Sylvester's car! That is a classic car that should not be messed with!" Kurt was fuming at Mercedes when he caught up with her the next day, having heard that she actually went through with shoving tots up the exhaust pipe of Principal Sylvester's (In Figgins' absence) car after what he thought was her jokingly asking Ms. Holiday if she could.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Whatever. She had it coming."

Kurt leveled with Mercedes then as she pulled out a big tub of tots. She was using food as a replacement for love, and him as a replacement for a boyfriend.

Besides, he thought, how am I ever going to get a boyfriend of my own when I'm a stand in for her non-existent one?

She took it well enough, also noting that she enjoyed the night before and went off to find that football player Kurt had tried to set her up with previously.

SUCCESS - Kurt texted to Blaine.

ME TOO - Blaine replied, letting Kurt know that the school board was letting him come back to school next week.

Kurt smiled to himself and lifted up the schedule in his locker where he secretly kept a small copy of Blaine's school photo he had convinced him to give him as part of the whole being friends deal. He actually enjoyed the afternoon meetings they had been having for the past couple weeks, though would be happy to see Blaine in French class again where Azimio had taken to calling him Le Homo.

"Did you hear?" Finn asked as they sat in Glee club where Mr. Schuester had returned. Kurt was apparently the only one in the club not thrilled by his return.

"I have been able to hear since I was an infant Finn. What, specifically, are you asking that I heard?"

Finn's brows rose as he took in Kurt's sarcasm and then elaborated, "Blaine Anderson and David Karofsky are both going to be back next week."

"Hmm..." Was all Kurt could reply with. He didn't want to give away that he already knew about Blaine, and didn't want to show that the thought of Karofsky returning scared the hell out of him.


	8. 2x08: Furt

On Monday, Kurt got to school early. His trepidation about Karofsky returning led him to wanting to get to school early and beat the rush of students in the hope that he would be able to avoid Karofsky.

Unfortunately Karofsky was there early too, waiting for Kurt at his locker. When Kurt saw him from down the hall, he slowed his walking, hoping that Karofsky might move away from his locker before he got there. His hopes were quashed though when he got a foot away from Karofsky, who was leaning right on his locker so he couldn't even open it.

The lug of a jock looked no worse for wear, apparently all healed up after Blaine's attack. He had a glare fixed on Kurt, and it took all of Kurt's willpower to keep his head up.

"You're blocking my locker Dave. Excuse me please."

Dave responded by jabbing a finger into Kurt's chest, "Have you told anyone else except the spaz?"

Kurt inhaled sharply with the finger against his chest and took a step back, though Dave followed, keeping the finger firmly stabbed into Kurt's chest. "No. I didn't even tell him... you did when he attacked you. I don't believe in outing people."

"Good. If you tell ANYONE, I will kill you. You got that?" Karofsky spat as he spoke, and Kurt grimaced as some of the spit got on his cheek.

He nodded once, and the finger left his chest and Karofsky walked off, leaving Kurt trembling and frozen in place. Fear and nausea rose up within him, and once he remembered how to use his legs, he made them take him to the bathroom where he promptly emptied his stomach of breakfast into one of the toilet bowls.

It took him a few more minutes to get back up, sitting beside the toilet bowl and recounting what had just happened. He had had a blissful two week break from Karofsky, and now in the space of a few minutes, he had more than made up for all the fear he had been missing out on.

But he was a Hummel, and no one pushed a Hummel around he reminded himself. He got up, washed his face and hands, and washed his mouth out with water. Once he deemed himself acceptable again, he left the bathroom, head held high, and got what he needed from his locker.

"Kurt!"

The adrenaline still pumping through his system and his dad's booming voice shocked Kurt to the point where he dropped all his books on the ground. He winced and leaned down to grab them, quickly joined not only by his dad, but by Carol as well. Both of them had ridiculous grins on their faces.

"Sorry to spook you son. We need you to take us to Finn. We have news!" His dad said, and honestly, his dad could not be grinning any bigger.

"Alright..." Kurt said, looking between them curiously. He took them first to his locker to put his books back for the moment, and then, with each of them on one of his arms, he led them to Finn's locker who looked at the threesome with curiosity and confusion.

Once they were altogether, Burt and Carol announced they were engaged. Kurt was absolutely enthralled and quickly took over the role of wedding planner, making his first act of business to use the Glee club for entertainment. The pit in his stomach went away with the distraction of having a wedding to plan, and the excitement of having their two houses combine. He had quickly come to love Carol - her cooking, her insights, and her love. She made him feel loved, and even though she would never replace his mother, he was happy there would be someone there when he needed something that only a mother could say or do.

Finn was clearly shocked by the news, but Kurt dismissed it. He knew that Finn didn't like change and was uncomfortable still around Kurt - even though his dad said they'd be getting a house big enough for everyone to have their own rooms. Finn would have to cope with it though. He certainly could see that this would make his mother happy right? Kurt knew how much joy this brought to his dad, and his dad deserved that joy. He had done so much on his own for so long.

So throughout first period, Kurt wrote out wedding plans instead of writing notes. He wanted to make sure this wedding was fabulous. His dad deserved the very best.

He had actually forgotten about Karofsky until he was walking down the hall on his way to second period French and Karofsky's eyes met his from down the hall, Karofsky narrowing his eyes threateningly. The pit immediately reformed in his stomach and he froze for a second before he started walking again with a shakiness to his step.

He was grateful to sit when he got to his French class, grateful for the chair to hold up his weight which suddenly seemed much more difficult to carry.

Blaine walked in not long after he sat down, and the class hushed with his entrance. Mademoiselle Bouvier gave Blaine a welcoming smile and nod as he walked to sit in front of Kurt, who, even if he thought it would be welcomed, didn't acknowledge Blaine yet as his mouth seemed to be disconnected from his brain presently.

Blaine didn't look back to Kurt though, so Kurt was able to sit and try and gather his thoughts and try and think about what he could do to protect himself from Karofsky. The truth though was that Karofsky was about three times his size, and unlike Blaine, Kurt wouldn't succumb to violence. Moreover, he wouldn't even know how to make a proper fist to throw a punch in the first place.

He must have been lost in his thoughts still when Mademoiselle Bouvier gave them their assignment because Blaine had to turn and nudge him, "Come on Kurt. Wakey wakey."

Kurt snapped to attention, looking at Blaine with a tiny smile. He had called him Kurt in class. That little bit of recognition made Kurt's heart leap.

"Sorry... I just... thoughts were not here."

Blaine snickered. "I thought as much. Your dad came and proposed to another woman in my homeroom this morning. It was... uh... weird."

Kurt laughed and nodded, glad he didn't have to come up with an excuse for Blaine about his behavior. "Yes. I'm planning the wedding. It's a little overwhelming but so exciting."

He flipped open his binder to show Blaine his sketches and notes he had made for the wedding, and his heart swelled when Blaine complimented his drawing skills. He could get through this. He just had to keep himself distracted and the wedding was the perfect thing to distract him.

* * *

Kurt managed to get through most of the week by focusing on the wedding whenever Karofsky came to mind. He had the Glee club practicing songs and a special entrance dance. However, whenever he saw Karofsky down the hall or got a shove from him into his locker, he found himself having minor panic attacks and, more than once, having to run to the washroom to lose his lunch.

Finn had just left Kurt at his locked after talking with Kurt about doing a mother-son dance at the wedding, when Karofsky made another appearance, stabbing Kurt between the ribs again without a breath of warning. Kurt froze, clutching a wedding cake topper in his hands he had been considering with white knuckles. Karofsky grabbed the topper from Kurt, asked if he could have it, and when Kurt couldn't muster a response, tucked it into his football jacket and walked off, leaving Kurt pinned against the locker and trying to fight off tears.

Mr. Schuester found him like that and managed to help Kurt get to Principal Sylvester's office where he told them about his fear of Karofsky but, true to his word, didn't out Karofsky. Kurt admitted he couldn't concentrate and felt like he was in a horror movie. It would have been so easy to tell them about the kiss and the death threat, but no matter how bad it was for him, he knew that outing someone who wasn't ready was a horrible thing to do and he wouldn't lower himself to that.

While Principal Sylvester was sympathetic, unless there was witnesses willing to talk about the abuse, she couldn't do anything. At least she let him pick a new nickname for himself, telling her just what he thought of it when she called him 'Lady'. At least his new nickname from her, Porcelain, was complementary.

Word must have gotten out to the rest of Glee club, that or they were just finally noticing what was happening, because Artie, Mike, Sam, and even Puck at a restricted level, all confronted Karofsky in the locker room about the bullying. Sam and Karofsky got into it so bad that Sam ended up with a black eye. It was the first time they had all really stood up for him publicly, and his heart warmed by the love they showed for him, though it did nothing to make him less scared.

Blaine was more open about his concerns, and Kurt was thankful that Blaine hadn't witnessed anything that Karofsky was doing. He didn't want to tell Blaine anything either in fear that Blaine would try and retaliate again and get expelled, or worse, arrested. So around Blaine he tried to be upbeat, though the curly haired hottie seemed to see though it, questioning Kurt about his weight loss and the bags under his eyes.

However things came to a head when he was teaching Finn and his dad to dance in the choir room in preparation for the wedding. Karofsky passed by the door and flipped his wrist in insult to Kurt. Burt caught sight of it and before he knew it, Kurt was admitting the abuse to Burt, including the death threat, and then he was having to pull his dad off Karofsky in the hallway.

"I just... don't understand why you felt you couldn't tell me... any of us!" Burt stated as he paced their living room floor that evening. Kurt was sitting in the loveseat while Finn and Carol sat on the couch. Everyone had their eyes on him and he was keeping his eyes firmly set on his lap, full of guilt.

"If I had known about this dude, I totally would have confronted him." Finn chimed in, though Carol set a hand on his shoulder as a nonverbal means of telling him to be quiet and let Burt and Kurt talk.

"I'm sorry... Your heart dad... I didn't want you to worry. I wanted to be able to handle this on my own." Kurt admitted, keeping his eyes downcast.

Burt sighed and went to sit beside Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and drawing him close in a hug. "It would be worse on my heart to find out that anything happened to you, or that you were going crazy trying to deal with this on your own. We're about to become a family, ALL of us, we need to act like one and that means trusting one another to help when we need it. We need to have each other's backs."

Kurt tucked his head against his father's shoulder with a small sniff. His dad's scent overcame him. That blend of cheap cologne and motor oil had the power to soothe him better than any words could - though he knew his father was right, as he usually was.

They had a meeting scheduled the next day with Principal Sylvester, David Karofsky, and his father. That evening Carol and Finn worked to calm Kurt's nerves while his dad made him tell him everything that happened, and even though he wanted to, he still kept the kiss to himself.

By the time he got to bed, he was more than exhausted. The day had been an emotional drain. However, just as he was settling into bed, his phone beeped with a message.

**Why didn't you tell me? Mercedes texted me about what happened after school today! -B**

Kurt sighed, wincing his eyes together. Firstly, the fact that Blaine had to ask made him either oblivious or overprotective. Secondly, at what point had Blaine and Mercedes exchanged numbers? And third, since when were they text buddies?

_I didn't need you to punch him again. I would prefer you in French with me instead of in jail. -K_

**I am going to fuck him up so bad tomorrow. -B**

_Please don't. Please. As my friend, don't. -K_

**You can't ask me that Kurt. He threatened to kill you and you expect me to do nothing? -B**

_I expect you to support me and that includes my asking you not to be a total barbarian. -K_

**If you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly a hugs and chicken soup for the soul kind of guy. I'm a punch-it-until-it-stops kind of guy. -B**

_Which is why it would mean so much more to me if you showed some restraint. -K_

**You're my ONLY friend Kurt. I'm not about to let someone get the better of you. -B**

_While I appreciate the concept of being fought for, I need you to just sit this one out. We have a meeting tomorrow with the principal and I want to be able to see you afterwards - in school, not jail. -K_

**Fine. -B**

_Promise? -K_

**You want me to fucking promise with a cherry on top? -B**

_Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye. Yup. -K_

**Fine. -B**

_Good night Blaine. -K_

**Night. Jerk off if you need to. -B**

Kurt groaned, tossing his phone to the foot of his bed and his head back on the pillow. Well that certainly distracted him from thinking about Karofsky.

* * *

First thing Friday morning was the meeting, and despite David trying to deny the bullying, his father, who actually seemed like a reasonable individual for having a total jerk for a son, admitted David had been acting off lately. Coach Sylvester expelled David, telling his father they could take it up with the school board if they wanted to. It was more than Kurt had hoped for given how inept Figgins had been as a principal and how much he had let happen within the school. With Karofsky's expulsion, Kurt immediately felt more safe.

"I peed on his car." Blaine admitted as soon as Kurt took his seat in French class.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but a small grin escaped. He couldn't help it - hearing that was icing on the cake, and he was just happy Blaine had refrained from getting into another brawl with Karofsky on his behalf.

"Well as amusing as that is, he's been expelled. It's been a fabulous day."

Blaine grinned back to Kurt. "I also may have sent a parcel of dog crap to his house..."

Kurt tried his best to look aghast, but he couldn't fake it and burst out laughing, catching the eyes of other students in class. He laughed so hard he teared up and Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

When he finally came down from his chuckle-fest, he wiped the tears out of the corners of his eyes and whispered over to Blaine. "Normally I would not condone such a juvenile act, but you've caught me in an off mood."

Blaine smirked and as the bell rang, he turned back around in his desk to await Mademoiselle Bouvier's instructions.

When they got their chance to work, Kurt asked, "When did you Mercedes exchange numbers and become such good texting buddies?"

Blaine scrunched up his face as he explained, "Well... you were in the can at the restaurant and she insisted on having my information in case she needed to put a beat down on me..."

Kurt's eyes went wide, realizing how protective his friends were of him - between that and the locker room shake down earlier in the week. Blaine continued.

"... and then she apparently heard from your mouth that I can sing and play piano so she's been nagging me to join your club since you only just have enough members and it's good to have extras in case someone gets the shits or something during a competition."

Kurt beamed. "So are you going to audition?"

"Oh fuck no. I've already done enough weird shit for the year by befriending you."

Kurt's smile fell, but not for long given how otherwise happy he was. Karofsky's expulsion, Blaine's antics, and the upcoming wedding had him all on cloud nine.

* * *

For only have a couple weeks to get it ready, the wedding was sensational.

And that wasn't just Kurt's opinion. All their family and friends had personally come to tell him what an amazing job he had done. The colors were fantastic, the music amazing (naturally), and the food was divine.

He was glad weddings were only a now-and-then thing, because he used up a whole kleenex box between the service and the reception. His dad's vows in particular had him almost to the point of bawling, and then Carol recognized him not only as a son, but as a friend. He didn't believe in god, but in that moment he felt truly blessed.

Then Finn sang to him - well, to Rachel and Carol too - and danced with him in front of everyone. How far Finn had come from the homophobic boy he was last year.

Kurt felt a little guilty about not inviting Blaine, but it wasn't his wedding to invite people to, and aside from Mercedes, no one else knew about their friendship. Plus he was more than a little worried that Blaine might have said something inappropriate despite the fact that Kurt knew Blaine could be quite cordial when he tried.

Blaine seemed alright with it though, and certainly never questioned not getting an invite. He texted Kurt afterwards to see how things had gone and Kurt sent him some pictures.

**You look good in a suit! Should wear one everyday! -B**

Kurt blushed, glad only his phone could see his response to that text. He made a mental note to wear more suits to school.

* * *

On Monday, Kurt received a message from the office during French that he needed to go to the office for a meeting after school.

"Maybe they're giving you an award for getting Assclown McDouchebag out of the school." Blaine suggested when Kurt looked at the paper with trepidation.

"I don't think I've done anything wrong..." Kurt murmured, worried that he was in trouble for something he didn't even know about.

"As if you could do anything wrong." Blaine countered, and Kurt smiled at him graciously.

"Let me know what happens though. I'll buy you a beer, hell, a keg, to celebrate whatever award you're getting."

Kurt chuckled, "I don't drink Blaine. I had a bad experience last year.

"Wait..." Blaine's eyes lit up in recognition, "Don't tell me you were the one who barfed all over Ms. Pilsbury last year! I heard it was a Glee kid!"

Kurt groaned and hid his face in his hands, "Yes.. and it wasn't all over her... just her shoes."

Blaine laughed, smacking the desk with his palm. "That's fucking hilarious!"

"Well I'm glad one of us thinks so..." Kurt murmured, wishing they could go back to talking about how he should win an award.

Except it wasn't an award.

It was definitely not an award.

With Burt and Carol there, Principal Sylvester told them that Karofsky had appealed to the school board and was being allowed back in. She was tendering her resignation in protest, but the fear was already filling Kurt back up, and he immediately felt sick.

As they walked through the halls towards Glee club, Kurt admitted how terrified he was, and with his face as pale as it had gone, Burt and Carol didn't have a hard time believing him. So they made him an offer, one which he hastily accepted and told his Glee club friends about with tears in his eyes.

Now he had to tell Blaine.

_**They're letting Karofsky back. My parents are sending me to Dalton. -K**_

Even though his phone said the message was received, he didn't get a response back that night.


	9. 2x09: Special Education

"Kurt, you think you could explain to to me?"

Burt was holding up a copy of Blaine's invoice from the shop. At the bottom, one of the mechanics had written a note that it had been paid for out of Kurt's wages, and that the part that wasn't covered yet (since Kurt only worked part time and didn't earn enough in one paycheck to cover the full costs) would come out of his next paycheck.

_Oh shit._

"It's an invoice dad..." Kurt said coyly, trying to play it off as not a big deal. He had just come home for the weekend from his first week - well, partial week since he started on Tuesday - at Dalton. It had probably been the longest he had been away from his dad, and he had to say, the greeting he was getting as he walked in the door was not what he expected.

"I can see it's an invoice son. What I can't see is why you would pay for someone's transmission work especially when you told me you weren't even friends with him. So either you were lying to me or this kid took advantage of you somehow." Burt looked positively flummoxed and Kurt made a small gulp. He needed to come clean. He promised he wouldn't keep anything from his dad anymore, and that included one Blaine Anderson.

"At the time we weren't friends dad..."

"Did he threaten you too?" His dad cut in, and it was clear to Kurt that this interrogation he was getting in lieu of a warm greeting was out of concern for his wellbeing after everything that had happened in the past week with Karofsky.

"No dad. He... well... sit down. I'll tell you everything."

So they did. Kurt outlined how when Burt had his heart attack, Blaine had swooped in to help him with the driving to and from the hospital. How Blaine and him had been paired up in French for advanced study. How Blaine had retaliated against Karofsky (though Kurt said it was simply because of the bullying and didn't mention the kiss), and how Kurt had been hanging out with him everyday after school during his suspension to keep him up on his schoolwork.

When he was done, Kurt watched his father carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. Burt was very good about sitting back and looking thoughtful, even when his emotions were stirred up. Kurt wanted to know that this was okay, that his dad understood.

"I don't want you to get hurt kid..." Was what finally came from Burt's mouth.

"He's nice to me dad... he may be kind of a jerk to everyone else, but he's been real kind to me... even more supportive than my Glee club friends in some cases." Please dad, just understand.

"And this Blaine kid... he gay too?"

Kurt pursed his lips gently and then acknowledged, "I don't know dad. There are things he does... that make me wonder... but he hasn't just up and said it."

"Uh-huh. Kurt... are you sure he isn't just the latest kid you're projecting your hopes onto? I thought we went over this already with that Sam kid? Until you find someone as open and brave as you are..."

"... then I need to get used to being alone. I know dad. I do get that, but he is truly a friend."

Although if there was something more to it then I certainly wouldn't complain.

"Please be careful kid. There's more going on with that kid... then I think you appreciate... and I'm all for you having friends of all types! Hell, Finn hands out with that Noah kid and that kid has been to juvie and back. Carol and I are fine with it... in fact we think kids like that need some good influences... like you and Finn..."

"... but you don't want me getting hurt. I'm a big boy dad. I can take care of myself." Kurt wished his dad would just tell him what he had seen in that minivan. What could be so terrible that his dad was worried about him like that.

"Good, because tomorrow I booked you to work in the shop. You pay off that debt." Burt patted him on the shoulder and then pushed himself up off the couch, leaving Kurt still wondering, but happy to be hope after a very eventful, and awkward week.

* * *

After his shift on Saturday, he headed straight to Blaine's house. Blaine hadn't answered his texts or voice mails all week, and Kurt was not going to let him opt out of their friendship.

Blaine answered the door, looking at Kurt quietly, with sadness in his eyes, before he wordlessly opened the door all the way to let Kurt in.

"Blaine.." Kurt started as Blaine shut the door behind him, but Blaine held up a hand and then pointed to the living room off the side of the entrance where raised voices could be heard. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.

Kurt looked from the living room entrance back to Blaine, arching up a brow in question. Blaine gestured that Kurt should follow him and led him upstairs, to his room, where Blaine shut his door with a sigh behind them.

"I hate that man..."

Kurt reached out to put a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder, feeling all the tension in his body. Blaine had leaned against the door instead of turning around. He looked exhausted. He looked like he had given up.

"I should have kicked the crap out of Karofsky." Blaine said with an uncharacteristically small voice, speaking against the door.

"No. You shouldn't have. Come on. Talk to me." Kurt brought his hand down to entwine his fingers around Blaine's hand, tugging him back towards the bed. Without any fight in him, Blaine let himself be led, flopping listlessly onto the bed on his stomach.

Kurt stood by the bed for a minute, looking over Blaine. His clothes were still the same, his hair was still a mess of curls, but yet he looked weaker and smaller, as if he had shrunk into the size he really was. It was the first time Kurt had really noticed that he was taller than Blaine since Blaine usually held himself up with so much more confidence and power than he was now.

"I don't want to talk about the fucker downstairs. Tell me about Dalton. Distract me."

Kurt sighed and crawled up onto the bed, sitting beside the pile of Blaine and starting in about how he had been greeted with applause by the Dalton Glee club - the Warblers, how they had asked him to show off his countertenor range, and how he now had a canary to take care of as part of Warbler tradition. He told Blaine all about how accepted he felt at Dalton, where classmates gave him high-fives on the way to classes, and the courses were actually challenging and taught by teachers who cared not only about their subject matter, but the students as well. He admitted that being in the Warblers was a lot different than being in the New Directions, and that individuality wasn't as celebrated, which he should have known since the place had uniforms, but he had been asked to audition for a solo at sectionals on Monday. Kurt had even waited in his care at McKinley on Friday afternoon to see Rachel to ask her opinion on what to sing, though he had to wait until he saw Karofsky leave before he felt alright going to the school to talk to her.

"Uniforms?" Blaine spoke into his blankets, muffling his voice.

Kurt chuckled and pulled out his phone, bringing up a picture one of his new friends at Dalton had taken of him in his uniform.

"You look good in it." Blaine acknowledged as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at the picture.

Kurt smiled softly, and reached over to rub Blaine's shoulders, who gave an appreciative moan in response.

"I'm sorry I didn't text back..."

Kurt kept up the massage, looking down at the boy under his hands. "I'm sorry I had to leave."

"French sucks without you."

"I'm sure you're doing fine. We can still hang out on weekends... I board there during the week."

"I was going to go to Dalton you know."

Kurt paused the shoulder rub, looking down at Blaine in confusion. "When?"

Blaine took the pause in the rub as a cue that it was done and rolled over onto his back, looking up at Kurt as he spoke. "After my troubles at my last school... everyone recommended it, but my dad wouldn't sign the papers for it."

How different would Blaine have been if he had been in a safe place like Dalton instead of a place like McKinley? Kurt admitted to himself that Blaine wearing a blazer and tie would look a little odd, if not adorable.

"Why... why didn't he sign?"

"Because I'm not worth the tuition..." Blaine looked away as he said it, clearly quoting his father.

Kurt wrinkled up his nose, looking over to the doorway, "You know... I'm beginning to hate that man too."

Blaine made a small chuckle and his eyes regained some of their familiar twinkle as they looked back up at Kurt. "I missed you."

Kurt smiled back to Blaine, "I missed you too."

"Forgive me for not texting back?"

Kurt chuckled and nodded, "Yes, although, it might cost you dinner."

Blaine sat up and held a hand out to Kurt. "Deal. Let's go."

"Now?" Kurt queried, putting his hand into Blaine's.

"Now."

The pair of them dashed down the stairs, and were at the door when a voice boomed out from the side room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you little fucker?"

Blaine froze in place, and Kurt could feel in his hand the tension he had just worked so hard to reduce build right back up.

"Jay... leave him be..." Mrs. Anderson's voice came out from behind him.

Mr. Anderson was standing in the doorway to the living room, looking at Blaine, then at Kurt. His eyes narrowed in rage, not unlike what Kurt had seen in Blaine's eyes when he got mad. Kurt's own tension built up quickly, sensing the danger of the situation he had found himself in.

"Shut up woman." Mr. Anderson snapped back to his wife, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine.

"We're just going out..." Blaine started, but was quickly interrupted by his father.

"What the fuck boy?! How dare you bring that -" he gestured at Kurt, "- into my home."

Blaine took a step in front of Kurt, putting himself between Kurt and his dad. "This is NOT your home old man."

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, tugging his hand gently. They could leave. They could just leave.

"I paid for it. My money. Definitely not your money!" Mr. Anderson snapped back, taking a step forward.

_Please Blaine, why aren't you just leaving?_

"Jay... don't. Leave them alone." Mrs. Anderson's voice came out from within the living room, and then Kurt could hear her arguing softly in that foreign tongue with her mother.

Blaine's father took another step forward while Blaine held his ground. Behind him, Kurt stayed put. He desperately wanted to go, but wasn't going to leave Blaine there alone.

"Kurt. Go." Blaine said calmly, despite the position he was in.

Before Kurt could tell Blaine that, no, he was not going to abandon him here, his dad let lose a snarl and took a few more steps forward.

"Kurt?! Is that your little boyfriend's name? You bring this faggy ass shit into my house after everything I've tried to teach you?! "

There was just so much to take in with that statement. Boyfriend. Faggy. Certainly Mr. Anderson was incapable of teaching Blaine anything aside from hate.

"Screw off and leave him out of it!" Blaine snapped, and Kurt squeezed his hand gently. _Please, let's just go_ his hand tried to tell Blaine.

But as soon as he squeezed Blaine's hand, Mr. Anderson's fist made contact with his son's face, creating a sickening popping noise. Blaine stumbled back, Kurt caught him with a yelp, and Mr. Anderson advanced on them both.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, trying to pull him back and away from his father, but Blaine pulled himself out of Kurt's grasp and launched himself at his father, hitting him back as Kurt watched in wide eyed shock.

"I've called the police!" Rang Mrs. Anderson's voice from the other room, and Kurt could hear her stumbling towards them.

Kurt took in a deep breath then and ran towards the father-son fight, where both men were circling one another now waiting for the other to make a move. Kurt reached and grabbed for Blaine's hand, pulling him forcefully now, which he knew he should have done in the first place.

"I'm not going without you."

Blaine's hand pulled back for only a second before he started backing away with Kurt's lead, keeping his eyes on his father the entire time to ensure the older man wouldn't do anything more.

They ran to Kurt's car, where Kurt quickly started it up and backed out once they were in without even fastening his seat belt. This was one of those times where seat belt safety came second to getting the hell out of there.

"Will your mom be alright?" Kurt asked as soon as he felt he was alright to talk, speeding down towards the freeway. God his heart was pumping like crazy.

"He won't lay a hand on her... " Blaine mumbled from his seat.

Kurt looked over then, seeing that Blaine's lip was split and his cheek was puffing up. His heart broke immediately for him, and he just wanted to take Blaine into his arms cradle him and tell him everything would be alright.

But would it?

He drove quietly for awhile, and then decided to take Blaine to his house. He needed to go somewhere he felt safe, and somewhere he knew Blaine would be safe.

Blaine stayed quiet for the whole drive, just looking out the window as if he was lost in another world. Every now and then Kurt would look over to him, just to make sure he was still there, and still in one piece.

As they pulled into his driveway, Blaine finally spoke. "I guess this is your house huh?"

"Yes... " Kurt slid out and then ran around to Blaine's side of the car, intending to help him out even though Blaine was already out by the time he got there. Kurt knew exactly what was meant by being a mother hen in that moment, and also knew he was being one. He led Blaine into his home and directly into the kitchen where he told Blaine to sit while he grabbed some things to clean Blaine up with.

"Dad!" Kurt called out at one point. He knew Burt and Carol were home since their cars were parked outside. Finn's car, thankfully, was nowhere to be seen.

As Kurt sat himself in front of Blaine with the first aid kit, Burt and Carol made their appearance from down the stairs. They were both still dressed, and Kurt quietly thanked whatever powers that existed that he hadn't interrupted anything intimate. Probably just watching TV together in his dad's room.

Both adults went wide eyed, but as soon as Carol saw the blood on Blaine's lip she came over and introduced herself as Carol, Kurt's stepmom, and asked if she could get him a drink. Blaine shook his head, not even looking up. Kurt could see how tense Blaine was, how scared to be out of his element, so he asked Carol to just go grab a glass of water.

"Here... hold this to your cheek." Kurt directed, giving Blaine a cold pack. Blaine quietly obeyed, flinching slightly under the cold pressure.

Kurt's dad looked confused, and his eyes told Kurt that he needed answers. Kurt excused himself quietly, telling Blaine he would be back in just a moment, and led his dad into their living room.

"His dad hit him..." Kurt explained.

"So you brought him here?" Burt whispered back, looking over Kurt's shoulder into the kitchen at the kid who was just sitting there as if he had lost a championship match.

"Where else should I have taken him dad?" Kurt snapped. He needed his dad on his side right now. He needed his support.

Burt's eyes searched Kurt's, and he nodded with a little reluctance in his movements. "Get him cleaned up and set up a bed on the couch. We'll talk once he's alright. Do I need to call the police?"

Kurt looked back at Blaine, wishing that Blaine would just sit up a little straighter, hold his head up higher, just... be Blaine again. "His mom called them... I was just focused on getting him away from his dad..."

Burt sighed and patted his son on the shoulder. "I'll set up a bed on the couch. You take care of your friend."

Kurt nodded, giving his dad a small, grateful smile before going back to the kitchen and sitting back down in front of Blaine. By this time Carol had brought out a glass of water and set it beside Blaine. When Kurt returned to his side, she left to go talk with Burt and quietly set up a couch bed.

"Blaine. You'll sleep here tonight." Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded once, lifting his head to look at Kurt. "You shouldn't have been there..."

Kurt dabbed Blaine's lip gently with a wipe when he lifted his head. "You shouldn't have to deal with that."

Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt couldn't help but smile softly. That little gesture from Blaine told Kurt he was still in there, if only subdued for the the moment.

"It'll be fun. Like a sleepover!"

"Never had a sleepover before..." Blaine admitted, and Kurt looked to him in shock.

"How have you never had a sleepover Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine chuckled and reached up to stop Kurt from wiping off his lip. "It's alright now... and I just haven't. You'll have to teach me all about pillow fighting and makeovers and ghost stories I guess."

Kurt laughed and leaned in to give Blaine a hug, "That was scary as fuck."

Blaine nearly spurted the drink he had just taken from the glass of water in surprise. "Did you just swear?!"

Kurt grinned, holding onto Blaine tightly yet. "Nope. You might need your ears checked."

Blaine responded by nudging Kurt in the stomach, "Come on. I want my makeover."

Kurt laughed and led Blaine upstairs, showing him his room.

"Blaine..." Kurt quietly started as he felt safe that they were alone and in confidence.

"Kurt..." Blaine mimicked back. Blaine had to know that Kurt was about to start a serious conversation and was trying to goof off to evade it.

Kurt sighed, looking back to Blaine. "Why didn't tell me you were gay?"

Blaine arched an eyebrow, wincing as the motion pulled on his puffy cheek. "I didn't know I had to release that information to you."

Now it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on. You know how hard being openly gay has been for me... I would have thought... you would have at least told me..."

Blaine frowned, looking down at the ground with guilt covering his face. "Well... I wanted to... it's just... I've gotten used to hiding it... "

"Is that why you were bullied at your other school?"

Blaine nodded, shifting from one foot to the other as it was clear the conversation had him feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Blaine."

Blaine gave Kurt a weak half-smile, and the pair sat on the edge of Kurt's bed for a moment quietly before Blaine posed a question.

"What was your dad like... when you told him?"

Kurt smiled at the memory. "He told me he knew already... and that he loved me no matter what."

"Huh..."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who looked even more dejected. He wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Blaine... I wish I could share my dad with you. Your dad doesn't deserve you."

Blaine made a small laugh and then pulled back, looking at Kurt. "I thought we were up here for makeovers."

_Oh Blaine Anderson..._ Kurt thought to himself as he looked at the smug boy grinning across from him … _how you avoid tough conversations._

They spent the rest of the evening eating Chinese food they had delivered, watching Kurt's favourite musicals, and Blaine even let Kurt trim his hair and put a little gel into it.

"You clean up good kid." Burt noted, passing through the living room for what had to be the tenth time that evening. Kurt was sure his dad was keeping a close eye on them both.

Blaine smirked, running a hand over his head, "Feels fucking weird... Ow!" He got an elbow to the stomach from Kurt when he swore.

Burt just chuckled and wandered off again, Kurt wondering if he should time how long it took before his dad checked back in. He really did love his dad, not just because he was allowing this without much questioning, but because he clearly cared, but Kurt was seventeen for goodness sake. Some space would be nice.

"So what are you singing for your solo audition on Monday?" Blaine asked, looking over to Kurt as he slurped some chow mien up. Kurt mentally added 'table manners' to the list of things he would work on with Blaine in the future.

"Well... I was going to sing a Celine Dion classic..." Blaine's face scrunched up in what was clear disgust when Kurt said that. ".. but then Rachel convinced me to do Don't Cry For Me Argentina from Evita."

"Never heard of it." Blaine acknowledged, another slurp following his admission.

"You're gay and you've never seen Evita?!" Kurt stammered, eyes going wide as Blaine shrugged a response. "Well that is changing right now!"

Kurt found his Evita DVD and put it in, crawling in beside Blaine to watch the film under the covers with him. It was there that Burt found them not thirty minutes later, sound asleep with their heads balanced against one another.

"Just friends... right."

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to press any charges?" Kurt asked of Blaine the next day on the way back to his house. Once they had called his house to ensure his father wasn't there, Blaine insisted on going back home so now Kurt was driving him.

"Really Kurt? Have you ever dealt with the legal system?"

Kurt shook his head so Blaine explained.

"Well let me explain... they make the victims feel like the criminals, put you through interrogations, and delay things forever. You don't get any satisfaction out of the process and if anything, you're made to feel like your pain is somehow an inconvenience to them... add to that the legal fees and you're effectively paying up the ass for getting screwed."

Kurt frowned, looking at the road and trying to imagine it. It wasn't hard given what he had gone through with Karofsky. Unless he could prove anything, or provide witnesses, he had been forced to deal with it until it got so bad he was run off.

"I've handled this for a long time Kurt... the only difference this time was that you were there to see it. I can manage... I usually leave as soon as he shows up so I don't have to deal with him at all..."

"Is that why you were around at six in the morning the first day you drove me to the hospital?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes... I have a little place I sleep at out near a campground. It's very romantic... under the stars and all that shit."

Kurt chuckled, "Adding 'all that shit' to a description somehow makes it sound less romantic."

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I promise to text you this week."

"You'd better or you won't have just your dad to worry about." Kurt made the joke quickly and then sucked in a breath, realizing how tasteless it actually was. He looked at Blaine in panic, worried that he had insulted him by saying it, but instead was face with a broad grin.

"I guess I better text you then."

* * *

Blaine was true to his word, texting Kurt everyday, asking for pictures and updates on life at Dalton.

Kurt didn't get the solo, but came in a close second after the tag team of Nick and Jeff, who had auditioned many times. Nick advised him that while his Don't Cry For Me Argentina was flawless, he needed to remember not to stick out so much. The Warblers prided themselves on uniformity, and that meant not drawing attention to yourself with overly dramatic songs.

Blaine had promptly texted him back that the Warblers were morons and asked Kurt if he needed to pee on any of their cars.

Then Blaine had texted Kurt telling him that Mercedes as well as Puckerman, of all people, had been trying to frantically recruit him to replace Kurt for sectionals.

**Why did you have to tell them that I sing? -B**

_Because it was amazing and you're wasting your talent by keeping it hidden. -K_

**Maybe I don't want to end up locked in a porta-potty for 24 hours like Puckerman did. -B**

_What?! -K_

**Oh fuck yah. He tried to recruit some guys from the football team and they locked him in the shitter. Didn't get out until this morning when I heard Assclown McDouchebag talking about it in the halls with Dumbass McAssface and decided to do my good deed for the day and let him out. He stank. -B**

_Oh my gosh Blaine. Thank you for that! Wait... who is Dumbass McAssface? -K_

**Azimio. Duh. -B**

_Naturally. -K_

**Anyhow. Now the Puckerman kid wants me to join the club. -B**

_You should. -K_

**I thought we already went over how I don't like to make a target of myself. -B**

_They'll accept you though Blaine. You need other friends there. -K_

**How about no? -B**

_Blaine... -K_

**Kurt... -B**

_You would look really good dressed up and dancing on stage. -K_

**Won't have time anyhow. -B**

_Oh really? Have some big date lined up? -K_

**God no. I can't cheer for you if I'm stuck in a green room with them is all. -B**

You're coming?! -K

**I believe I just said that. -B**

Kurt flushed up, drawing a questioning glance from his roommate Trent. He shook his head dismissively at Trent and rolled over in his bed. Blaine was coming to see him sing at sectionals this weekend.

* * *

Kurt had hoped to run into Blaine before the performance, but he was nowhere to be seen, instead running into Rachel who was freaking out at the concession woman because she had no Raisinettes to sell her. Rachel unloaded onto Kurt - about not getting a solo, about Finn sleeping with Santana last year (apparently she was the only one that didn't know that), and about the demands of their newest recruit.

"Mercedes told me about Blaine..." Rachel told Kurt then, drawing his attention.

"Told you what?"

"That his dad hits him.. that he came to stay with you guys on the weekend."

Kurt arched an eyebrow, "How did you hear about that?"

"Well... your dad talked to Finn about it, and since I'm not on speaking terms with Finn, he told Sam, and Sam told Quinn, and Quinn told... anyhow... the whole club knows."

Kurt frowned a little. "I don't think he'd like that everyone is talking about him..." … and god forbid he ever found out they were talking about him either.

Rachel nodded, "Oh of course... it's just... wonderfully dramatic is all. The badboy with a secret sad homelife. Wonderfully romantic..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of COURSE Rachel Berry thought domestic abuse would be 'wonderfully romantic'.

"Anyhow, I just want you to know that we'll keep it to ourselves and keep an eye on him for you."

"Thank you Rachel." Kurt said, leaving then as Rachel had to run off to meet with the club. He did miss them, especially when it came to being able to be acknowledged for his uniqueness, but he was safer at Dalton, there was no denying that.

Kurt went to take his seat with his fellow Warblers, and despite his efforts to look around the auditorium, he couldn't see Blaine anywhere, so he quickly shot him a text.

_Where are you? -K_

**I'll be there. Promise. -B**

Kurt sighed and settled down then, watching a group of adorable old people sing as their first bit of competition. He had to admit, on being inspiring alone, this group would easily win - but would they all still be alive by the next round of competition?

Then it was their turn. Kurt took his position on stage and did his best to smile and dance in sync with the rest of the Warblers, hoping that Blaine would be impressed from wherever he was in the audience. He knew he wasn't standing out in the performance, but Nick and Jeff did an amazing job of Hey Soul Sister and he was proud to back them up.

He was glad to return to his seat. He loved performing, but even after all this time, was still a bundle of nerves whenever he got onstage.

Sam and Quinn came out, singing I've Had the Time of My Life to one another in a ballad that typically would have gone to Rachel and Finn. They did a fabulous job of it however, and Kurt admonished himself for ever thinking that Sam was gay given the eyes he was making at Quinn.

And then it happened.

The rest of the New Directions were revealed by a pull of a curtain, and there, with them, was Blaine - dressed up in a matching suit with his hair gelled back like Kurt had done for him the last weekend.

Kurt's eyes couldn't have been larger.

As Santana sung lead on Valerie, Blaine was there as part of the group, dancing and singing along. Kurt couldn't pull his eyes off him, even with Mike and Brittany doing some phenomenal dance moves at the front of the stage.

_Oh Blaine Anderson... you tease._

Kurt became anxious and eager to talk to Blaine, though had to suffer through waiting on stage for the results. He kept glancing over to his New Directions friends, Blaine in particular, with curious glances. Each time he looked over, Blaine was grinning back at him.

The Warblers and New Directions tied for first place. Both were going onto regionals.

And with that announcement, Kurt was free to cross the stage and hug his old friends. He stopped in front of Blaine though, looking him up and down.

"You're a jerk you know."

Blaine laughed. "Oh but the look on your face was worth being a jerk."

Kurt was sure that anything that got Blaine dressed up like he was right now would be worth it.


	10. 2x10: A Very Glee Christmas

Kurt hummed happily to himself as he dressed his miniature Christmas tree in his dorm room. He loved Christmas, from the treats, to the decorations, to the time spent with even the most annoying of his extended family members. Even now, with his mother gone, it was still a way to celebrate her life and Kurt was diligent in carrying out the Christmas traditions she had when she was alive. It was a way for him to feel the love of his mother again. Little things, like baking her candy-cane cookies and singing carols around the yule log on the public access channel since they didn't have a real fireplace, made him remember his mother. He remembered her smile as she would watch Kurt perform in the school Christmas concerts, and the way she would sing him to sleep with Little Toy Trains at night.

Plus he would be home for two weeks. While he loved his new Dalton friends, he did miss his dad and all his friends from McKinley. He was looking forward to spending time with them again. He really needed a day out with the girls to go shopping, and he wanted to see how Blaine was doing - more than what he got in texts anyhow.

Blaine's time with New Directions was short lived. The instant Mr. Schuester, or Mr. Butthead as Blaine had taken to calling him, had announced that Glee club would be going class to class to carol for the homeless, Blaine had announced he would be leaving and that the rest of the club should make sure to wear cups and whatever it is girls wear to protect themselves from the backlash.

And they did receive backlash. A teacher even threw a shoe at that. While Kurt was all for supporting the homeless and singing carols - doing it at McKinley in front of the other students was just another way of committing social suicide.

Up until that point though, Blaine had been a constant source of gossip and insights on New Directions various members, all of whom received nicknames from him. Puck became Pottyman after his stint in the porta potty, Tina was Goth Asian, Mike was Dancing Asian, Artie was Wheels, Santana was Slutana, Quinn was Babymama, Sam was Abs'n'lips, Rachel was Diva Queen, Mercedes became Black Rachel, and Finn was simply - Kurt's bro.

"What about Brittany?" Kurt had asked him over the phone.

"Oh. I like her. She's the Smart Chick."

"You can't be serious..."

"Totally am. She's the most honest one there. Her and I are like besties in there."

Kurt laughed at that. The conversations he had with Blaine were complemented by the information he got from Mercedes. Apparently Blaine had a vested interest in pissing off Rachel - getting his jollies from how high strung she would get. He knew they needed him before sectionals to meet their minimum membership, so he would make ridiculous demands of them. Mercedes and most of the others caught on to his scheming, but Rachel didn't, and so became a source of entertainment not only for Blaine, but for several other members of the Glee club who were happy to see her get a taste of her own diva medicine.

"Today Blaine told Rachel he wouldn't stay on unless she wore mismatched socks." Mercedes told him with a wicked laugh.

Kurt chuckled, just imagining Rachel taking issue with that. She was nothing if not a control freak and something like wearing mismatched socks would bug her all day. Apparently she did though, and made sure everyone knew about the sacrifice she was making for the team.

"And Puckerman is studying his face off because Blaine said he wouldn't stay on unless Puck passed all his courses. I have never seen that boy with his nose in his books like I have in the past week!"

Of course, those little conversation jems went away once Blaine ditched New Directions after Mr. Schuester sprung the caroling for the homeless campaign on them. According to Mercedes, once Blaine had left, Rachel had returned to her normal self, and was once again the bane of everyone elses existence there.

But at least now Blaine had a couple other people he could call friends in the school - notably Brittany and Mercedes.

"You know we're only here for another week right Kurt?" Trent asked, looking at the decorations Kurt was adorning their room in.

"Oh I know... it's just... I love Christmas."

"Clearly." Trent chuckled. Kurt had been lucky to share a room with a guy like Trent who was so easy-going, and never took any issue with how long Kurt spent in the bathroom. Even though he wore the same uniform as everyone else at Dalton, Kurt wasn't about to get lazy with his hair and skincare regime. Those were going to be the only things that set him apart here.

His phone buzzed and he looked down at it, smiling at the message.

**How long until you're back? I need help getting a present for my mom. -B**

"Oooo... must be that boy again." Trent said with a wink to Kurt. Kurt hadn't told Trent about Blaine, but it had become obvious from his mannerisms when he was on the phone with Blaine or texting with Blaine, that he was talking to someone special.

Kurt blushed and looked away, as if that would incriminate him less, and typed out a response.

_Friday afternoon, but if you feel like driving out here, we could shop earlier. Warblers are officially on hiatus until after the holidays. -K_

**So done! Tomorrow? -B**

_Tomorrow is perfect. -K_

_Just like you_ Kurt thought to himself, and went back to humming Christmas carols and putting lights up around the room as Trent watched him with an amused shake of his head.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what he was expecting when Blaine arrived at Dalton. Perhaps the minivan, or another car from the garage.

No. Of course it was the motorcycle. How on earth was Kurt supposed to load up a motorcycle with shopping bags?

Blaine rode up in front of the main doors, knocked out the kickstand and pulled off his helmet, drawing the attention of all Dalton students hanging out in the front lobby, including Kurt who was waiting there for Blaine.

Most of the students just arched their eyebrows, looking suspiciously at the motorcycle and its rider, while the rest looked at Kurt curiously as he walked out the front doors to greet Blaine.

"Ah... maybe we should take my car..." Kurt suggested, looking at the motorcycle and once again lamenting its lack of cargo space.

Blaine tsked at him and tossed him his helmet, lifting up his seat to pull out a second helmet. "No way. I want to drive."

"I could let you drive my car..." Kurt suggested, looking down at the helmet and furrowing his brow. He had JUST done his hair.

"Come on. I'll bet you've never been on a motorcycle." Blaine grinned over at Kurt. Technically that wasn't true. Kurt had sat on a motorcycle when he was a little kid and his dad had held him on it while it was stationary for a photo opportunity. He knew that Blaine meant a moving one though and so he shook his head.

"My hair though..."

"Will look fucking wonderful no matter what happens to it. Come on. I want to go." Blaine pulled his backup helmet over his head and clipped it on, kicking up the stand and looking over at Kurt as he waited.

"This is insanity..." Kurt mumbled to himself, pulling on the helmet and immediately dreading what his hair was going to look like when he took it off. He was hardly dressed for a motorcycle ride, having tried to dress to impress Blaine - in a collared shirt with a blue vest and black slacks. Kurt knew he looked completely out of place on a motorcycle.

Yet as soon as he got on the bike behind Blaine, and had to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist, he decided this was a fabulous idea. He got to be close to Blaine, so very close, without question. Why did Blaine always smell like cinnamon and raspberries anyhow?

As soon as he had his arms firmly around Blaine's waist, Blaine took off, and Kurt's heart jumped in his chest at the thrill of the ride and being connected to Blaine.

When they got to the local mall, Kurt took an extra minute to get off the motorcycle. His legs felt like jelly from the vibrations, and he was worried about taking his helmet off. Blaine ended up helping him pull the helmet off, declaring his hair as "Sensational as always" before they walked into the mall.

"Must be hard to find something for your mother... since she has so much already." Kurt noted, walking alongside Blaine and checking his reflection in every mirror they passed by.

"Mmm.. not really. She likes hearing new Filipino artists so I'll usually go to the CD store and get her something from there..."

"Is that what she speaks? Filipino?" Kurt asked, looking over to Blaine who had his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. He wished he could hold one of those hands.

Blaine laughed at that. "And I suppose you think the Asian kids speak Chinese too?" When Kurt looked back at Blaine with a blank expression, he clarified. "Filipino people mostly speak Tagalog or Cebuano languages, just like Chinese people speak mostly Cantonese or Mandarin."

"Oh... well now that you've made me feel like a total idiot, let's please get some shopping done." Kurt huffed.

Blaine rolled his eyes, nudging Kurt with his hips, "Don't worry about it. I think you've got a hot brain in that perfectly styled head of yours anyhow."

Kurt went red, looking down at the floor to hide it, though Blaine giggled when he saw it.

"You need to be complimented more. Those prep school fucks giving you a hard time at all?"

Kurt looked back up and shook his head no. "They've been quite wonderful actually. I wish it didn't cost so much to have a school with decent people in it."

"You wound me Kurt Hummel, and here I thought I was decent people!" Blaine joked, putting a hand to his heart as it was hurting.

"Oh please. You know very well how indecent you are." Kurt winked back to him.

* * *

Three hours later, Kurt was being dragged out of the mall by Blaine.

"No... please... that sale was phenomenal!"

"Kurt. We have no room for all the bags you already are carrying!"

Kurt begrudgingly agreed, and after some creative bag tying, they were off again, back to Dalton.

"Come see my dorm while you're here... oh! And the Warbler's choir room!" Kurt pleaded as soon as they drove up to the door.

"And help you with those bags I suppose..." Blaine added on, looking at the bags that had no doubt decreased his mileage significantly from their weight.

"Yes! Those too!" Kurt trilled.

Blaine helped him carry the bags to his room, meeting Trent in the process who gave him a look up and down and then winked knowingly to Kurt despite Kurt trying to signal him not to do or say anything.

"So... your roommate was totally checking me out. Just saying." Blaine noted as soon as they left Kurt's dorm room.

Kurt chuckled to himself nervously. Well, at least that crisis was avoided. Blaine just thought Trent was sweet on him.

As they entered the Warbler practice room, Blaine let out a low whistle, "Well this place is so much more swank than the New Directions lameass room. Look at those comfy seats..."

Kurt smiled and nodded. Dalton certainly appreciated their Glee club like McKinley never did.

"Want to sing?" Blaine mused, looking over to the piano in the room.

"Really? You'll duet with me?" Kurt preened. It was a dream come true.

"Hell yah. Your sweet voice with my smoldering one? I'll even do something you pick."

_Oh god, I pick me then._

Kurt thought for a second and then suggested, "Baby It's Cold Outside?"

Blaine wrinkled up his nose a bit at the suggestion, "It's kind of old... and Christmas carolly..."

Kurt face fell a little. His mother loved it when he sang that for her.

"... but sure."

Kurt's face lit back up and he followed Blaine over to the piano, where he was surprised to hear that Blaine knew how to play it.

They immediately went into the song, and Kurt had to stop himself from squealing during the duet at how good their voices harmonized together, and how this song was perfect for subtle flirting with Blaine.

"Wow... you sing that better than any chick could." Blaine said with clear admiration when they were done, and Kurt couldn't hide the bashful blush in his cheeks this time.

"I need to get going... but let me know as soon as you're back in Lima hey?" Blaine said, giving Kurt a gentle, though awkward nudge before stepping out, just as Mr. Schuester, of all people walked in.

Mr. Schuester raised his brows a little at Blaine's presence, though shook it off as he approached Kurt who was still coming down off the high of singing with Blaine.

"He special to you?" Mr. Schuester asked as he approached Kurt.

""No, he's just a friend. On the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress" Kurt noted with a small smile. Was it love? Was that too strong a word for what he was feeling?

"Hrm..." Was all Mr. Schuester gave as a response, clearly not impressed with Blaine since his abandonment of Glee club last week. However, Mr. Schuester needed Kurt's input on a gift for Coach Sylvester whom he had drawn in a secret Santa draw. Kurt had no problem coming up with a gift idea for him. If there was one thing Kurt knew he was good at, it was shopping, as evidenced by the pile of bags awaiting him back in his dorm room.

* * *

"Dad... dad! Just let me do it." Kurt had been trying to hold back, to stop himself from interfering, but his dad was just terrible at gift wrapping. He stepped in as Burt graciously backed off and went about wrapping the gifts, knowing from experience that he'd be able to instantly tell which gifts were his under the tree as they'd be the only ones wrapped by his dad, and therefore haphazardly covered.

"So, can Blaine come for dinner?" Burt asked, watching Kurt with his hands shoved into his pockets. Burt and Carol had suggested having Blaine over more which made Kurt both happy and suspicious. What parents actually suggest having their son's crush over more. He hoped it was just because they liked Blaine that much, but he suspected it had more to do with letting Blaine know there was a safe place for him when he needed it.

"Yes. He wanted to know if he should bring anything." Kurt responded as he curled the ribbons so they sprung at the top of the gift just right. Really what Blaine had actually said was if he should bring rum or beer, but he knew his dad wouldn't want to know that Blaine was actually drinking underage.

"Course not. We invited him. He just needs to bring himself."

"Dad?"

"Yes kiddo?"

"I like him."

Burt snickered a little and Kurt looked up at his father with his mouth slightly open.

"Sorry Kurt... it's just... it's a little obvious. You practically float whenever you talk about him."

Kurt groaned a little bit, looking back down at his wrapping. "Well at least he's actually gay this time."

"I'll give you that. Just remember to guard your heart."

Kurt huffed and Burt left to go help Carol with the dinner, though that only meant he would be setting the table since Carol and Kurt had taken over the kitchen as their own - otherwise Finn and Burt would only stock and make macaroni and cheese.

If his crush was obvious to his dad, then he had to tone it down around Blaine. He didn't want to risk losing their friendship just because he wanted something more. Besides, Blaine was assertive enough to make the moves on Kurt if Blaine liked him back, which he hadn't, so Kurt just had to be happy with what they did have and hope that Blaine might think of him as more than a friend one day.

The door opened and slammed shut, and Kurt heard the thumping of feet on the floor below. Finn was back home, just in time to avoid having to do any housecleaning or dinner preparation - as usual. It sounded like he had company, and Kurt would have thought it might be Rachel until he remembered that Finn and Rachel were in the off cycle of their on-and-off relationship.

"Kuuuuurrrrtttt!"

Kurt immediately sat up straighter and felt a grin spread across his face at Blaine's voice. Maybe his dad was right when it was obvious how much he liked Blaine.

Kurt left the rest of the wrapping for later - it was all things for the extended family anyhow, and ran down the stairs to Blaine, stopping in his tracks when he saw him.

Blaine was wearing a black button up shirt which was actually tucked into a clean and untattered pair of jeans. He had left his hair curly, but had shaven off his usual scruff - which was an effort in itself since Blaine had confided that he already shaved once a day as it was and had scruff by the time French started.

He grinned at Kurt and did a little spin in spot, knowing immediately that Kurt must be assessing his outfit. "What do you think eh?"

Kurt smiled, "You look absolutely stunning. Now come eat so I can show you off as my non-date."

Blaine laughed and they went to the table. Dinner was like something out of romantic movie. The conversation was pleasant and consistent, the food was delicious, and Kurt got to sit beside Blaine and imagine that they were romantically involved despite having to remind himself not to play footsie with Blaine.

"So, Blaine, family besides mom and dad?" Burt asked before stuffing some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"A brother... much older." Blaine glanced to Kurt as he said it, catching Kurt's raised eyebrows. Kurt had never heard about a brother before.

"He lives in Los Angeles. Talented, charismatic, and the pride and joy of the family."

Kurt thought he knew all about Blaine. It frustrated him that he didn't know that one important tidbit.

"I was clearly the accident." Blaine concluded, going back to his meal.

"Oh sweetie... when it comes to kids there are no accidents. Surprises maybe, but not accidents." Carol intoned, hands folded together in front of her as she looked at Blaine with fondness only a mother could have.

"Oh Carol... when it comes to my family there are accidents, and I am chief among them. My dad made sure I knew that." Blaine stabbed a piece of turkey, putting it into his mouth and chewing it angrily.

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's thigh, looking to him sadly. How could anyone, any parent for that matter, make someone feel like they were not wanted. He could see his parents were unsettled by the statement, but not sure of how to address it without making the dinner a hostile occasion.

The rest of the dinner went alright once Finn decided to interject with how things were going on the football team. Kurt tuned out when the topic of conversation turned to sports, but was happy that Blaine went against stereotypes and seemed to be well versed when it came to sports, apparently having played soccer for a number of years himself prior to coming to McKinley.

It was in the living room, afterwards, that Kurt led Blaine to the couch to sit down and he went to the Christmas tree and grabbed a small, perfectly wrapped box.

"For you." Kurt said, putting the box into Blaine's hands. Blaine blinked with surprise, looking up at Kurt, and Kurt saw the surprise and guilt in his eyes. "It's okay... we never talked about exchanging gifts, but I love shopping and when I saw this, I had to get it for you."

Blaine grinned and tore open the wrapping exactly like a small child would, letting pieces of Kurt's perfect wrapping job float to the floor around him.

Then came Blaine's perfect, sweet laughter as he saw what Kurt had bought him. He held it up and put it against his collar, "Bowtie huh?"

Kurt smiled sweetly. The truth was he spent several mall outings finding the perfect tie for Blaine - he hadn't just walked past it or anything. He wanted it to be perfect, and it was probably no mistake that it was a bowtie more expensive than most of his outfits. But it looked perfect against Blaine, especially when he was dressed so nicely, and Kurt leaned forward to help Blaine put it on.

"Humor me."

An image flashed through Kurt's mind as he tied the bow. A picture of him doing up Blaine's tie before he left for work in their apartment. His heart hummed happily.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Thanks... for this and for dinner. It was like I was a part of something normal."

Kurt chuckled and stood back, admiring the bow tie on Blaine and immediately glad he had picked that one. "You are a perfect picture of a gentleman now."

Blaine arched an eyebrow and stepped over to the mirror by the front door, grinning at himself in the mirror. "Nice. I bet everyone would shit bricks if I came to school looking this good."

Kurt rolled his eyes. _Well they would until you opened your mouth up anyhow._


	11. 2x11: The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

Christmas vacation had come and went all too quickly, and Kurt inwardly cursed that with all the extended family events, and the impromptu visits from friends, he didn't get to spend nearly as much time with Blaine as he expected to, much less wanted to. Now he was back in his dorm room listening to Trent do that weird whistle-snore he didn't have the heart to complain about to the teddy-bear boy in the bed across the room and trying desperately not to touch himself as he thought about Blaine all dressed up for the Friday dinner he had attended at Kurt's house. Kurt had a hard enough time masturbating at home, let alone in a shared dorm room, given how embarrassed he felt about doing it.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of doing it. He knew the reality. He was a hormonal teenager that had a lustful fixation on a guy. It would be more concerning if he didn't want to masterbate. It was more that he disliked the sticky aftermath, and the way he knew that he was dabbling in a fantasy by thinking about Blaine while he stroked himself.

He was also afraid of making any noise. He couldn't be held responsible for the sounds that came out of him when he was sexually stimulated - even if he was the one controlling them at the moment. He did not want to accidentally wake up Trent with those sounds and then have to coexist with him in what would definitely be the awkward aftermath.

So Kurt rolled onto his stomach, nuzzling his face into his pillow and trying to think about unsexy things. The dark ring in the common toilet, the way Finn and Puck had tried to out-fart one another last weekend, or, dear lord, Rachel.

That did it. Kurt silently thanked her for being the best cool off image he could think of. Not that she wasn't pretty - in a female kind of way. It was because she was grating and he had spent so much of his time in New Directions biting his tongue whenever she started up about her talent or her need for yet another solo.

He thought about his conversation with Mercedes earlier. Finn, Puck, and the football team had apparently been at each other's throats in the locker room after their game today. The Glee club football players against the rest of them. He reminded himself to give Finn grief later on for not telling him himself.

He imagined he was probably mentioned in the ruckus. It was no secret that the guys in Glee club harbored a lot of anger towards Karofsky for forcing Kurt out. Truthfully, Kurt loved it. It took him leaving McKinley to realize just how much he actually meant to that group.

Mercedes had also told him that they were still taking care of Blaine for him, insomuch as they were sitting by him in shared classes and keeping him company when they saw him - though Mercedes noted they never seemed able to find him at lunch.

Shit... he had thought about Blaine again.

_Think about Rachel, think about Rachel..._

* * *

**You want some good gossip? -B**

_You know I always want good gossip. Dish. -K_

**Coach Beiste made the football team join Glee club for the week. -B**

_NO WAY! -K_

**Way. Team building or some shit after what happened at the last game. -B**

_How do you know this? -K_

**Smart chick told me. Anyhow, Mr. Butthead and Beiste had to break up a huge fight in the choir room between the Glee jocks and the Jerk jocks. -B**

_Oh my gosh! Was anyone hurt? -K_

**Unfortunately no. -B**

_Unfortunately? -K_

**Well if I had been there I would have taken the opportunity to leave some permanent marks on Karofsky. -B**

_Well it's good that you weren't there then. -K_

**Which is why I'm rejoining. -B**

_What?! -K_

**If only for this week... should be some good drama, and if I can get an excuse to punch him, I'll take it. -B**

_Blaine Anderson! You are not to fight him! -K_

**Just try and stop me. Mr. Butthead already said I could rejoin if I wanted. -B**

_Be reasonable. -K_

**Not in my vocabulary. -B**

_Blaine... -K_

**How could you possibly stop me if I wanted to anyhow? -B**

_Just... please. -K_

**We'll see. -B**

* * *

"God that boy of yours is hot Kurt." Mercedes was informing him over the phone.

"He's not mine Mercedes.. but he is hot." He admitted, leaning back on his bed and thankful that Trent had gone out with some of the other Warblers so he could have some peace.

"Damn I know. We were doing Zombie camp..."

"Zombie camp?"

"Oh. It's prep for the halftime show we're putting on with the football boys. The cheerios got pulled from the game and Glee club, and so we're all doing the halftime show together. It's going to be so amazing!"

Kurt wished Dalton had the quality of gossip that McKinley had. He always felt out of the loop on McKinley gossip now, and Dalton always ran a little too smoothly - which was a catch-22 really. Things were smooth at Dalton because of the zero tolerance policy. There was a lot less drama to fuss over here.

"Well I look forward to seeing it. Finn invited me to a game for once."

"Anyhow... Damn! Blaine can dance... and whenever one of the football boys said anything remotely insulting, he just side eyed them. You know how he does that right? Scared the shit right out of them. They didn't make a peep at all."

Kurt smiled as he thought about what that must have looked like. He was familiar with the way Blaine could throw his gaze on someone from any direction and they would just stop in their tracks. He just wished it hadn't taken him so long to realize that Blaine had only ever used it on the bullies and jocks at McKinley.

"So then we're practicing putting on zombie makeup and Blaine tells Brittany that he'd only let you put makeup on him..."

Kurt grinned stupidly at that, but remained silent to let her continue.

"... and Karofsky makes a comment about you and Blaine being butt buddies or something... though I think he thought he said it quieter than he actually did because he realizes that Blaine hears and starts freaking out, grabbing a chair and holding it in front of him defensively even though Blaine hasn't made a move... just looked at him."

_Because those hazel eyes are so powerful._

"Karofsky is going on about how he can't be touched and all that and everyone is just watching him, and Blaine hasn't even done anything but look at him. Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste escorted Karofsky out and I guess his dad had to pick him up."

Kurt let out a low whistle. "Wow... Well, maybe now he appreciates how jumpy I was around him..."

"Oh Kurt. Blaine was so smug afterwards. He knew he freaked out Karofsky and he just looked so damned pleased with himself."

"So long as he doesn't actually fight with him Mercedes. I don't want Blaine in jail."

"Oh Kurt, none of us do. You know he stopped Artie from getting mass slushied a couple days ago? He saw it about to happen and just walked up beside Artie and suggested that if the group of football players encircling Artie wanted to lose the ability to enjoy jerking off, then they should go ahead and slushie him and Artie. They ran away pretty damned fast."

"Rachel is still none too pleased about his return though." Mercedes continued. "But she's been in a funk ever since her and Finn broke up anyhow, so it's not like she's any less pleasant than normal."

"He was so right about that... she totally crossed the line making out with Puck." Kurt added. He was really beginning that the conversation was one-sided since he had nothing to offer Mercedes in terms of juicy gossip.

"Totally... anyhow... Coach Sylvester is trying to make Brittany get shot out of a cannon for the Cheer Competition and..." Mercedes continued on, and Kurt sighed, just listening and allowing himself to be filled in.

Dalton was great, but he missed his friends and being part of the action.

* * *

**The hockey team slushied the football players. -B**

_What?! -K_

**Yah. Rick the Dick Nelson told Karofsky that he had turned gay by being in Glee and then they all got slushied. -B**

_Oh my gosh... -K_

**So the football team refused to be in Glee club so Beiste kicked them off the team. -B**

_What does that mean then? -K_

**It means that unless they can find another four players, that they'll have to forfeit the game. -B**

_Well... can't they do that then? -K_

**No idea. Thought you'd just find it amusing that Karofsky got something sticky in his face, but not the kind of sticky he really wanted. -B**

_Oh god Blaine! The mental image! -K_

**LOL. -B**

_You are despicable. Really. -K_

* * *

"Hey son..." Burt said once Kurt had picked up the call. His dad was talking in a hushed tone, as if he was trying to keep from being heard.

"What's up dad?"

"Look... Blaine just showed up here and asked if he could stay the night..."

"Is he alright?!" Kurt immediately panicked.

"Yah... he said his dad showed up at his house and he just wanted to be somewhere else while his dad was there."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. His dad's unspoken plan to make the Hudson-Hummel house a safe place for Blaine had worked apparently.

"Anyhow.. since you're not back until tomorrow night for the weekend, just wanted to make sure it was alright with you if he used your bed."

Oh yes. Blaine in his bed. There was nothing he thought about more.

"Of course dad... thanks for looking out for him. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you son."

"Love you too dad."

_More than you will ever know._

* * *

"So... I might have joined the football team." Blaine admitted when he saw Kurt the next day.

"You what?!" Kurt shouted, then immediately saw the glances from the other patrons in The Lima Bean where they had met for a coffee and dropped his voice, "Why would you do that?"

"I told the girls in Glee about only needing four more players and they decided they should join... sans the Cheerios of course, which meant they only had three out of the four... and then they all pleaded with me to join up too... which I was totally against... but fuck are they insistent when they want something!"

Kurt just looked Blaine up and down with an open mouth imagining him in those tight football pants. Thank goodness he had his own room back for the weekend.

"So I really need you to be there and cheer us on tomorrow night..." Blaine murmured, taking a sip of his usual medium drip.

"Of course! I mean... I don't understand a thing about football, but I do love an excuse to show off a new scarf!" It was true, despite his dad's best efforts, Kurt didn't know a thing about football and he had actually played last year as a kicker.

"So now we'll both have had a stint on the football team." Blaine mused, rolling the cup between his hands to warm them up. It was a chilly January and he never seemed to have the foresight to wear any gloves.

"I guess so... though frankly, yours is much more legitimate. What's your jersey number? I want to make a sign."

Blaine snapped his head up to look at Kurt. "Don't you fucking dare."

Kurt frowned and looked away, feeling completely taken aback as feelings of rejection started to fill up within him. He doesn't want people to know about our connection... he's ashamed of me.

"Oh fuck... Kurt..." Blaine reached over to place a hand on Kurt's, causing his breath to still from the touch. "I just don't want you to go to the effort when I'll only be playing for this game. I don't want to be just another one of the jocks at the school. Plus I don't need a letter jacket - I have a great leather one."

Kurt made a weak smile and squeezed Blaine's hand back, accepting his explanation.

"Besides... I honestly forgot the number already. I had one practice and spent most of the time telling your brother and Abs'n'Lips to shut up. They were at one another's throats because they both think they should be in charge."

"Honestly, why doesn't Finn tell me these things? I bring him a nice warm glass of milk every night I'm home in the hope we might have a nice lady chat."

"Really? Warm milk?"

"It's delicious!"

They looked at one another for a moment and then both burst out laughing at themselves. They were the least likely of friends and yet here they were.

* * *

Kurt was tucked between his dad and Carol in the bleachers. He wouldn't go to professional sports games, or follow them, but not only was his brother playing in this game, but so were most of his friends now.

He was afraid.

Not for Finn, or Blaine, or any of the guys for that matter. He was afraid for Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina. They were small and completely unathletic. It wasn't that he had a thing against women in sports. He just had a thing about those three women in sports. He was afraid they would get tackled and hurt... or worse.

He had watched enough of the big guys last year turn into sobbing messes because of a hard tackle, and was eternally grateful that, as the kicker, he had been spared from being on the field for that part of the game. He wouldn't have lasted very long.

He wondered if Karofsky had been checking him out in those tight pants last year like he was now checking Blaine out. It wasn't hard to see him on the field. None of the other boys, or girls for that matter, were quite so nicely packaged in that uniform. Plus, his curls were creeping out from under the edges of his helmet. He was number 26.

His dad informed him that Blaine was playing in a guard position and so it was his job to keep the other guys off Finn. He was certainly doing a good job of it too, even sending one guy to the bench after he tackled him too hard. Maybe football would be a good outlet for Blaine to get rid of some of the pent up rage he had.

Despite that, they were losing abysmally. The girls would drop to the ground during each play to stay out of danger. Any worries Kurt had about the girls were long gone as they had made themselves out to not be a threat, so therefore no one was going to tackle them.

At least, until the ball bounced in front of Tina and she grabbed it and ran across the field. He held his breath the entire time, and then gasped when she was tackled and lay on the field still. Not Tina. He had never gotten the chance to fix her wardrobe issues...

But she got up after what seemed like forever and the crowd cheered. It was the first time in the whole game that an advance had been made by McKinley, and it had been made by sweet, quiet Tina. He never would have guessed it.

"Kurt! I need your help!" Blaine had run up to him in the stands as the teams left the field in preparation for the halftime show.

"Right!' Kurt left his place in the bleachers to help Blaine with his zombie makeup. He never asked why Blaine would only let him do it, just happy that Blaine felt so comfortable with him that he insisted on Kurt doing it. Kurt was going to make sure he was the best zombie in the pack of them.

"Just... stop... moving..." Kurt directed as Blaine bounced under his makeup brush. "Honestly. Just pretend you're a statue!"

Blaine chuckled and flinched with each touch of the brush. "It fucking tickles though! Can't you just put on some stick on scars or something?"

"Absolutely not. I will not cheap out on your wounds. Now bite your tongue and stay still."

As Blaine squirmed under him, Kurt slowly moved himself forward, until he was straddled over Blaine who was sitting on a stool. He had to keep him from moving, and that required limiting his ability to wiggle away from Kurt.

It was just a good thing they were the only guys in the girl's changeroom and the girls had already gone to help the guys with their makeup by that time. Kurt had a leg over each side of Blaine's lap and was leaning right against him to restrict him from moving as much as he could, though Blaine still wrinkled up his nose whenever the makeup brush went across his face.

Blaine looked amazing though, and as Kurt lifted up his brush after putting on the finishing powder, he smiled down at Blaine admiring his work.

"You're about two inches away from our junk touching." Blaine said stoically, looking back up at Kurt with his zombie face.

Kurt immediately jumped back a little yelp, realizing that, yes, he was straddled right over Blaine in a very compromising position. So involved in his makeup artistry, he hadn't realized how close he had moved in, and how very intimate the situation would have been if he wasn't holding a color palette and a set of brushes.

To that Blaine laughed and stood up, admiring himself in the mirror while Kurt tried, to no avail, fan the blush off his cheeks.

"I look fucking awesome!" Blaine declared, lifting and tilting his head to see himself in every angle in the mirror.

"You do." _You always do..._

"Well let's do this thing then!" Blaine stated, running out the door and allowing Kurt to catch the breath he had been holding. Once he had gathered all his things, he went back up into the bleachers to sit with his dad, who gave him one of those 'I know something happened but I'm not going to ask' looks with a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

The mash-up of Thriller and Heads Will Roll was epic, and had Kurt dancing in the stands. Of course he knew all the moves to Thriller - what theater loving gay teenager didn't? From his peripheral vision, he saw Karofsky run out on the field with all the football players, that Puck had somehow managed to convince to perform, and Cheerios, that Finn had talked into coming, and dance along - though as far from Blaine as possible. His Blaine, who was dancing right at the front of the field, as close to Kurt as was possible. He just wished the makeup could stay on for more than the halftime show.

So when the team came back out on the field for the second half, still all in their makeup, and Blaine still among them, Kurt was both elated and confused. His makeup skills would not be put to immediate waste, but why, if the team had returned, was Blaine still playing?

He couldn't ask though, so he sat back and watched as the team climbed their way back into the game until they were three points away from at least tying. Then, in a last ditch effort, they spooked the other team by chanting 'Brains' and got the quarterback to fumble the ball, allowing them to make a final touchdown and win the game.

Kurt was pretty sure he was airborne for at least ten seconds when he jumped for joy in the stands.

That night, to the family's pride, Finn was named M.V.P. A late night celebration dinner was called, attended by the Glee club - as well as their families and friends, Kurt included. As he sat by Blaine and picked at the greasy pizza that the boys had voted on having, he posed the question.

"Why did you keep on playing in the second half?"

Blaine swallowed his bite and grinned back at Kurt, "I'll let you know when I figure it out myself."

Kurt smiled back, and then at Carol's behest, snuggled against Blaine's side for a picture.

He had Carol send him that picture immediately, and by the next day it was in a frame on his desk in his bedroom.


	12. 2x12: Silly Love Songs

"God I hate all these fucking Valentines decorations and nonsense everywhere." Blaine spat out as he and Kurt waited in line at the Lima Bean. Valentines day was fast approaching and Kurt had come up with a novel idea to try and express to Blaine how he felt about him, because, it was becoming harder and harder for him to hide it. It was like he had to bite his tongue everytime Blaine looked at him to stop himself from just professing his love for the world to hear.

"Well... I can't disagree..." Kurt said, holding up a stuffed pair of puppies with their noses touching, "This is just tacky."

"It's supposed to be puppy love... " Blaine noted as they took another step forward in the line. "That one is actually kind of cute."

Kurt cocked up an eyebrow at Blaine and set the stuffed pun back down. "Why don't you like Valentines anyhow?"

"Ugh... It's just a reminder to me of how love is just this ideal that people aspire to and fight for but never works out in the end." Blaine insisted.

Kurt sighed softly, watching the boy he was infatuated with go on about how his parent's sham of a marriage had left a bad taste in his mouth, and how everyone who was paired up in Glee club had claimed to love one another only to end up cheating with someone else.

"I mean, I get it. I think people should lay it on the line to someone - about how they feel. But to get so worked up about a single day and make single people feel like crap because they don't have anyone to fuck at the moment... it's incredibly stupid." Blaine concluded, looking to Kurt for reinforcement.

"Well..." Kurt said, taking another step forward as they advanced, "... I was actually wondering something about romance and hope you'd give me your opinion."

Blaine gave Kurt a pathetic attempt at a smile, clearly forced, "Sure. Lay it on me sweetcheeks."

Kurt grinned a little, more from the nickname than anything else. He secretly loved it when Blaine called him that, though would never actually admit it to his face. "I... like this guy... and I want to tell him about how I feel, but I'm better at singing my feelings than saying them. Do you think it would be weird for me to serenade him?"

Blaine quickly looked away and Kurt cringed. How tactless, his mind told him, he just went on about how he hated Valentines and then you talk about putting on a big Valentines show...

"No... I think it's alright." Blaine finally mumbled.

They got to the front of the line, and without hesitation Blaine ordered for himself and Kurt.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Of course I do..." Blaine answered and moved off to wait for their drinks.

Kurt hummed happily to himself at that. Blaine might not like Valentines, but it was quickly becoming his favorite holiday. He just hoped his serenade could convince Blaine to give it a second chance.

* * *

**I'm going to fucking ditch this club again. -B**

_Why? What happened now? -K_

**Mr. Butthead made Love the theme of the week and told us to pick a partner to sing what we thought the world's greatest love song was. -B**

_Aww... that's sweet. -K_

**No. It's fucking lame and I hate it. -B**

_Come on, there has to be at least one romantic song you love. -K_

**There's plenty, just no one I want to sing it to here. -B**

_Well what about picking a friendly song and singing it to Mercedes? She'd love that. -K_

**Lame. -B**

_I think you're being too critical. -K_

**I think you're too far away. Get over here so I can vent about how stupid this all this without having to worry about my spelling. -B**

_I'll be there again this weekend. -K_

**Not soon enough. -B**

You're telling me, Kurt thought to himself and caught Trent shaking his head at him from across the room with that knowing smirk on his face again.

_Well at the very least I'm glad you care about your spelling in texts. I have to spend so much time trying to translate Finn's texts to me with his ridiculous shorthand and spelling errors. -K_

**He's doing something dumb too. -B**

_Oh? -K_

**He's going to have a kissing booth to raise money for the Glee club because he's decided he's a huge stud now. -B**

_That's... kind of hilarious. -K_

**Oh as if you wouldn't have bought a few kisses from him before he ended up as your brother. -B**

Kurt should have never told Blaine about his crush on Finn from last year.

_Let's not talk about that. -K_

**You're right. I'll save that for when you're here. It's better when I can actually see you blush. -B**

_Any other news? -K_

**Slutana got shit on by everyone in the club for her bitchiness. It was actually the highlight of my day. -B**

_Poor girl. -K_

**You actually feel bad for her? -B**

_Well I don't like how she's mean to everyone, but that doesn't mean she needs to be hurt back. -K_

**Whatever. I don't even sit close to her. Most of the football team has been in her and I'm pretty sure she has at least several diseases by now. -B**

_Ugh. Another mental image I did not need. -K_

**How's your serenade planning going? -B**

_Oh, well I'll be asking the Warblers to help me out at the next meeting, so nothing new on that front. -K_

**What would you sing? -B**

_Not sure... there's a lot of really good songs to pick from but I'd like to pick one that he'd really be into as well. Suggestions? -K_

**I'm Too Sexy. -B**

_Real suggestions? -K_

**That was a real suggestion! -B**

_Nevermind... -K_

**Jeeze... don't get so uptight about it. Just some guy. -B**

_Not in my mind he isn't. -K_

**Whatever. TTYL. -B**

Kurt frowned a little and looked at his phone. Maybe he was pushing things too far with this serenade idea, especially since it was clear that Blaine didn't seem to think much of big romantic gestures. Kurt did understand that Blaine's parents had soured the idea of love for him, but he hope it hadn't put Blaine off completely or else Kurt would just have to expect to be disappointed.

* * *

"Well... I'm in love." Kurt addressed the members of the Warblers, and got a surprising chorus of claps with that announcement.

"And I'm better about singing my feelings than saying them, so I was hoping, that with your help, you could help me serenade him off campus."

Without any warning, the room erupted into chaos, and Wes, one of the council members started into a tirade about how the last time they had sung off campus several Warblers had been killed. Kurt was definitely expecting some hesitation from them, but not all out refusal.

But that is what Kurt got. With no one there to back up his idea and suggest that the Warbler's step out of their comfort zones to gain more confidence, the idea was promptly shut down, leaving Kurt at a loss for what to do with Blaine.

* * *

"It's nice to be around girls for a change." Kurt admitted. He was in his pyjamas on Rachel's bed. He, Rachel, and Mercedes were having a sleepover.

The girls cooed and scooted over to hug him on either side, asking him about his plans to serenade Blaine.

"Well it's pointless without the backup. Anyhow... he couldn't even hang out this weekend until after he was done with football practice or something... so here I am."

"You better not be telling us we're your backups boy." Mercedes pointed out.

"Oh good grief no..." He reached for the bowl of popcorn. "... I love my girl time. I just feel like I've been making something up in my head that doesn't even exist."

"Well I know how that feels... I did it with you last year." Mercedes laughed.

He chuckled and took a handful of popcorn to munch on while Mercedes suggested to both him and Rachel that they might need to choose between love and talent since all their favourite icons were single when they rose to the top, having put all the pain and loneliness into their music. She did have a point, even if that point stung.

"I personally think you're better off without him Kurt. He's crude and demanding and violent and..." Rachel continued to list off what she thought were Blaine's lesser qualities while Mercedes and Kurt looked at one another with arched brows. Rachel still hadn't figured out that Blaine purposely was picking on her. Through their glances, they communicated that neither one of them was about to tell her now either. Both Mercedes and Kurt had a love-hate relationship with Rachel. They appreciated her talent, and that deep down inside she had a good heart, but she was just another diva for them to compete with - and she was the absolute diva of divas.

"Anyhow..." Kurt interrupted. "I was thinking that since Blaine has an appointment tomorrow and can't see me until later in the day, we could all do a little shopping. I really need to get Carol something."

"Why do you need to get your step mother something...?" Mercedes queried.

"Because it's my dad's first real Valentines day in years and he will need me to pick up something tasteful and appropriate to get for Carol... because if I leave it up to him he will just end up getting her something like a broom... or worse." Kurt said, causing both the girls to burst into giggles.

Plus he wanted to see if there was something he could get for Blaine. What said I want something more out of our relationship, but I don't want to scare you off, so please just tell me everything is alright no matter what ends up happening.

* * *

"So. I was thinking the red blouse would go nicely with the blue skirt and that I could also switch it up with the green skort." Rachel declared, holding up her clothing choices on hangers for Kurt and Mercedes to see. Kurt's mouth hung open as his eyes felt infiltrated by the horrible combinations Rachel had just proposed.

"Are you insane? For starters... a skort? Really? What are you? Eight? Secondly. No. Just no. I am not going to continue to shop with you if you insist on acting like a kid on a sugar high who has just been giving a lot of money and who also happens to be color blind." Kurt admonished Rachel, grabbing the clothes out of Rachel's hands and immediately passing them onto a clerk who happened to be walking by and was surprised by the clothes being unloaded on him, but took it in stride.

Rachel made a small tut of shock but Mercedes had Kurt's back. She held up a finger to silence Rachel and made her ruling, "Let Kurt pick out some clothing for you. Trust me."

Rachel, thankfully, nodded her agreement and Kurt went about gathering some more age and style appropriate clothes off the shelves of the GAP they were in. From behind a clothing rack was where he saw it. Blaine talking to the curly haired clerk he had just plied with Rachel's atrocious clothing selection. Kurt smiled, and was about to go to see Blaine, when he saw the curly haired clerk give Blaine a wink and then give him a piece of paper.

_Please let that be a quote on an outfit._

"Oh my gosh... is that... Blaine?" Mercedes had stepped up aside Kurt and was now also peeking through the clothing to see what was going on.

"Yes..." Kurt uttered softly, his eyes locked on Blaine as Blaine, his Blaine, wrote on the paper he was given and handed it back to the clerk.

_That was not a quote on an outfit._

They were smiling. Why were they smiling?

Rachel had joined Mercedes and Kurt now behind the rack. "Are we spying on Blaine?" she whispered, ducking down unnecessarily.

"Shhh." Mercedes commanded her.

After a moment, Blaine waved to the guy and then left the GAP. Kurt saw the clerk talk to a male coworker as soon as Blaine was gone and then the clerks laughed and the friend of the curly haired clerk that Blaine had been talking to made a thrusting gesture which had them laughing.

"I think he just gave that guy his phone number." Kurt plainly stated.

He felt Mercedes hand on his back, giving it a small, supportive rub. "Sorry boo..."

Kurt just stood there, collecting his thoughts and staring out where Blaine had left the store. How had he been so foolish to think that Blaine could have been interested in him at all?

* * *

Kurt felt empty. It felt like all the energy and emotion had been sapped from him and left him feeling hollow. The only thing he felt was a dull ache in his heart that felt like it could only be remedied by digging the pain out with a spoon. He hadn't cried about it though. He wasn't going to let himself be a total drama queen.

He had forced himself to continue shopping with Rachel and Mercedes, even though any interest he had in dressing Rachel had vanished after the Gap incident. Hell, he had barely bought himself anything. While Rachel and Mercedes were clearly concerned about him, he had pushed on, and then left when it was time to meet Blaine at the time they had scheduled.

He didn't know how he was going to stomach meeting Blaine after that, but he felt he had to.

"Hey sweetcheeks!" Blaine greeted him in front of the Lima Bean. Kurt just nodded, feeling like he was physically there, but not consciously there. He was going through the motions. They went in and stood in line.

"So... did you... ah... do that serenade thing?" Blaine asked, seeing Kurt that was not his usual chatty self.

"No. I made the whole thing up in my head. He's not interested in me at all." Kurt acknowledged.

"Oh. Well... sorry?" Blaine offered.

"Valentines day is stupid anyhow... stupid hearts everywhere... it's dumb..." Kurt grunted, looking at all the sickly, sweet decorations up in their favorite coffee place.

Blaine let out a small chuckle, and Kurt hated him for being happy. "Well you've sure changed your fucking tune..."

"Whatever..." Kurt shrugged as they stepped forward in line.

"Well I'm just going to change the subject then... practice went well." Blaine commented.

_Wait... practice?_

"You had practice this morning?"

Blaine nodded over to Kurt, but wouldn't meet his eyes when he did it.

_He's lying to me._

Kurt and Blaine made it to the front of the line and Kurt ordered his and Blaine's usual. It wasn't hard to remember Blaine's order after all - it was the same boring thing his dad might have ordered here.

"Why are you so quiet and grouchy today?" Blaine asked as they sat down, looking at Kurt with concern twinkling in those damned gorgeous eyes. Why did he have to have such beautiful eyes?

"Why are you lying to me?!" Kurt snapped, bringing his palm down with a smack to the table. He might have been able to handle Blaine swapping numbers with some guy, he might have been able to handle Blaine not telling him about seeing a guy, but he wasn't about to allow Blaine to lie to him about where he was this morning.

Blaine blinked a couple times, clearly taken aback. "What?"

"I saw you... Mercedes, Rachel, and I all did. At the GAP this morning. You didn't have practice. You're lying."

"Kurt..."

"You lied to me when I thought our friendship was better than that. We all saw you, swapping numbers with that curly haired rodent there." Kurt didn't know why he felt the need to insult the clerk, but he certainly wasn't feeling amicable towards the guy who Blaine might be interested in.

"Kurt..."

"I mean, I know I'm not going to be the only guy in your life, but I thought you would have told me at least instead of make a big lie about it. How could you?"

As Kurt continued on, his pitch got higher and the grip on his coffee got tighter. He didn't care if he drew attention though, Blaine needed to know how wrong this was.

"Kurt..."

"You know what? Forget it. Lie. Be like every other guy who wants to avoid me."

"Damn it Kurt! Be quiet for a fucking second!" Blaine cried out and for a moment, everyone in the Lima Bean was silent after the outburst. Then people went back to their business. Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes, rimmed with the threat of tears.

"Yes. I fucking lied to you. I fucking lied because I purposely didn't want you to find out..." He dug into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small box, tossing it towards Kurt who looked at it apprehensively.

"I wasn't fucking swapping numbers. I already have Jeremiah's number anyhow. We went out for coffee a couple times beforehand because I needed some advice and he's the only other gay guy I know aside from you. For fuck sake's Kurt... I couldn't date him even if I wanted to. It would be a legal issue with the age gap, and I don't like him that way even."

Kurt looked between Blaine and the box, gently touching the box as if it might attack him.

"We weren't swapping numbers. He had given me a short list of things they had in stock and I picked from that... for pick up just before I came here."

Kurt looked down at the box again. His anger was slowly being replaced by guilt... terrible, awful guilt.

"I knew that even if I wasn't crazy about it, that you liked Valentine's day, so I got you one of those vintage look belts you were goo-gooing over when we last went shopping together."

"Blaine..."

"Let me finish... Fuck." Blaine snapped, and Kurt went quiet, gently running his fingers over the box. "I wanted to get you something just in case whomever it was you intended to serenade didn't like it, although I don't know why they wouldn't... you're fucking perfect, at least I thought so."

_Oh shit._

"Anyhow. Even if I wanted to date someone, why the hell do you care? You're busy trying to serenade some other ass anyhow. Why can't I look into other guys? Why are you spying on me like a creeper? Enjoy the belt. I'm out of here." Blaine grabbed his coffee and stormed out, leaving Kurt sitting there, fingers on the little box with the GAP logo.

Keep it together Hummel. At least until you get out of the public eye.

* * *

On Monday, Kurt drifted from class to class. Blaine hadn't responded to any of his texts, and it felt like when he first went to Dalton all over again, but much, much worse. Trent knew immediately that something was up when Kurt returned Sunday night, but aside from letting Kurt know that he was there if he needed, he didn't push the issue and Kurt was grateful for the space.

After classes he quietly slid into one of the couches in the Warbler's common room. He just wanted to get through this meeting and continue on with being miserable alone, without anyone to look at him. He was so ashamed of how he had jumped to a conclusion, and that it had ruined his relationship with Blaine.

"Warbler Kurt!" Wes called on him from behind the Warbler counsellor table. Kurt looked up at Wes.

"Warbler Kurt. While we may not have been on board for your public serenade last week, the council has been talking about it, and we have agreed that we need to put ourselves out there more. Because you made the initial suggestion, we would like your input on a song list for a venue we have booked on Valentine's day for a small concert."

Kurt nodded quietly as first a hush fell over the group of Warblers, and then a chorus of clapping all began for him. "Yes. Thank you."

Thank goodness for distractions.

Working on the set list with the council and then leading the Warblers in practice over the next couple days gave Kurt exactly the distraction he needed from worrying about his relationship with Blaine. When they performed at Breadstix, his old Glee club was mostly in attendance, with the exception of Quinn and Finn who both had mono, and Blaine, who he had invited via text, but didn't respond. Kurt poured his heart into the performance, imagining he was singing to Blaine.

He had to fix it. He had to fix them - whatever 'them' was.


	13. 2x13: Comeback

Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway and turned off the engine once he had parked. He checked himself in his rear-view mirror, adjusting a few hairs and ensuring he looked as good as he could. Kurt then straightened out his clothes, looking down and hoping his selection looked alright. He didn't want to come in his Dalton blazer, but didn't want to make it look like Blaine wasn't his first priority this weekend either, so he came in his uniform but without the blazer and changed his tie to something more subdued - after all, he knew Blaine liked it when he was dressed up formally, and he really, really, wanted to make sure he made things right with Blaine. Once he made things right, then he could deal with the feelings of love he had for Blaine. He needed to make sure they could still at least be friends.

_Okay Kurt. You can do this._

He got out of the car and went up to door, about to knock but then seeing it was already open a crack. He pushed the door open and peeked inside. "Hello?"

Nothing.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Blaine? Mrs. Anderson?"

Nothing.

He took a few more steps in. If they weren't home, then why was the door open? Maybe they were somewhere in this quiet house and had difficult time getting to the door or they didn't even hear it.

"Well, well, well... if it ain't Blaine's little bottom... or maybe you're the top and my son is even more of a faggot than I thought possible?"

Kurt felt a jolt run up his spine and he spun around, seeing Blaine's father leaning against the now closed front doorway, a bottle in his hand which he was now taking a large swig frown, his eyes on Kurt the entire time. His hair was slicked against his head - from sweat or something else, he couldn't tell. His suit was all wrinkled, as if he had been sleeping on it prior to Kurt arriving. He must have come from the living room adjoined to the front because that's the only place he could have snuck behind Kurt from.

Kurt took a couple steps back. This was not a safe situation. This was dangerous. He saw what this man had, and could do, to Blaine, and Blaine was a lot tougher and had more experience with protecting himself than Kurt did.

"What?" Anderson swung his arms up in the air, some of the liquid in the bottle splashing over the bottle's edge and around him with the gesture. "Afraid of me?"

"Mr. Anderson. I was just looking for Blaine..." Kurt squeaked out. Another step backwards. He could run if he had to.

"Took his mama out for a doctor appointment... such a good son he is... when he isn't fucking boys up the ass." His words were slurred and he stammered through the insult. Mr. Anderson was drunk. This was even worse than Kurt thought.

"Why ain'tcha talking pretty boy? Or maybe you're just an ugly girl and my son ain't as much as a bugger as I thought." Another splash of the liquid, probably alcohol, fell all around Mr. Anderson as he flailed his arms while he spoke. Why the hell was he blocking the front door?

"Mr. Anderson. I'm not looking for trouble." Kurt lifted up his hands very slowly, palms out, trying to look nonthreatening - which he really wasn't. "I'll just be on my way now if you wouldn't mind moving away from the door."

"Oh fuck. Yah... guess I am blocking the door for you." Mr Anderson noted, but didn't move, holding his gaze on Kurt. The same dangerous twinkle in Blaine's eyes when he was about to freak out was apparent in Mr. Anderson's eyes right now. Kurt's heart was hitting his ribs increasingly hard.

"If Blaine's not here I have no reason to be here. Just let me pass please." Kurt backed up another step even though he wanted to be going the other way. He needed to put space between himself and Mr. Anderson.

"Ooo... such manners. Please, you say... please..." It looked like Mr. Anderson was going to step to the side and let him pass and Kurt all too briefly felt a bit of relief. Too briefly, because in the next instant, Mr. Anderson smashed the bottle against the door, making a spray of liquid and glass shards around him and then holding the jagged, broken end of the bottle in Kurt's direction while Kurt was still cowering in place from the shock of the sound the bottle had made against the door.

"How about you PLEASE fucking explain to me how my life is shit?! Huh?" Mr. Anderson started advancing on Kurt, holding out that dripping, broken bottle before him as a threat towards Kurt who stumbled backwards.

"Mr. Anderson! Just let me go!" Kurt yelled, tucking his chin in and pulling his arms to his side as he backed up into the wall. Shit. He should have been looking for where to go.

"Go? Why? Is it going to make things better? Will my wife get her vision back? Will my parents stop calling me a fuck up? Will my son put his dick into a girl? Huh?" Kurt looked frantically from side to side, looking for an escape route. Nothing was obvious, so he tucked his car key between the fingers of his fist - the only weapon he could really think of to use if it came to it.

Meanwhile Mr. Anderson had gotten up close to Kurt, still aimlessly thrusting the bottle around as he yelled, more and more incoherently. It was when the bottle came dangerously close to swiping across Kurt's brow that Kurt dashed his keyed fist out, snagging it against Mr. Anderson's wrist. The bottle dropped, shattering completely on the marble floor, and Kurt didn't even want to think about looking to see if any of the shards had gotten on him, his adrenaline shooting through his system, telling him to make a run for it while he had the chance.

And that's just what Kurt tried to do, ducking and running under Mr. Anderson's arm as he screamed and pulled his hand up to the air, screaming in agony as the blood sprinkled through the air like a red rain shower.

But Mr. Anderson's other arm reached out and grabbed the cuff of Kurt's shirt, yanking him back roughly, Kurt wailing in surprise, his balance lost. He struggled to pull away, but the awkwardness of the position he was in, and the panic in his mind had him at a loss for being able to coordinate himself to do anything about the situation he was in.

Kurt twisted then, trying to pull himself out of the grasp, turning himself on his ass to face Mr. Anderson. That was a mistake, because the next thing Kurt knew he had a fist in his face, and, oh god, a punch to the face was a hundred times worse than being shoved into a locker. His vision blurred in front of him and he felt himself slumping down.

Then, a string of words - at least he thought they were words... he wasn't sure about anything in that moment - and Kurt heard a thump and a second thump, the second one was much closer and Kurt looked in surprise at the floor beside him to see Mr. Anderson laying there beside him, eyes shut.

"Oh god..." Kurt whimpered and slid himself backwards, looking up to see Blaine's grandmother above him, holding what looked like a trophy up above her head and babbling in a consistent stream of whatever language it was she spoke - Kurt had never had the exact one verified.

She looked down at him with those small, steely eyes, said something to him he couldn't understand, and then dropped the trophy in her hand, stepping over Mr. Anderson and kneeling down beside Kurt and babbling again to him. He looked to her, putting a hand up on the eye he could feel swelling on his face, damn it hurt, and looking then to Mr. Anderson. _Please don't let him be dead... I can't deal with that._

Another stream of unfamiliar words came at him and he looked back to Blaine's grandmother who was trying to ask him something or tell him something.

"I... thanks... sorry..." He mumbled, looking at her out of his still good eye in confusion. His heart was still beating like crazy, and his mind was still running too fast for him to catch up with it.

All he knew was that he had just been attacked by Blaine's dad... and saved by Blaine's grandmother.

* * *

"Yes ma'am... thank you." Kurt was at the hospital, speaking with two officers about what had occurred an hour earlier. His dad was at his side, arms folded over in what Kurt knew was his way of keeping in the anger he was feeling.

"Alright. We'll be in touch Mr. Hummel." One of the officers flipped their notebook closed while the other tipped his hat to both of the Hummel boys as they left. Just as they were going through the door of the examination room, Blaine pushed his way in past them.

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked up with the eye that didn't have an icepack held against it to see the boy rush in and towards him. Burt took a step forward, clearly feeling protective in this moment, but Kurt looked over to his father and gave his head a small shake. His head, that felt like the worst migraine in the world was throwing a party in it.

Blaine paused in a couple feet away though regardless, eyes looking over Kurt as if to make sure that really was him. Kurt was sure he must look like hell right now, and definitely not himself. Blaine on the other hand was actually looking good aside from the look of fright and worry causing his face to crease up, dressed in a polo shirt and in untorn jeans.

"It's alright dad... Blaine... I'm okay."

His dad shuffled for a moment beside his bed and then announced that he was going to go get a drink of water, leaving the two boys in peace.

"Kurt... Kurt... oh god." Blaine closed the space between them with a couple unsure steps, kneeling down in front of Kurt and looking up at his face. "I'm so sorry..."

Kurt tried to bring up a smile, but winced when the attempt pushed up the muscles that were aching below his eye. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault."

"But... it was because of me... and... Kurt. Fuck." Blaine looked down and to the ground, guilt webbing over his features.

"Blaine..." Kurt cooed softly, moving his free hand to the underside of Blaine's chin to force Blaine to look back to him. "He did it. Not you, and I'm alright... I'm alright."

For the first time, Kurt was seeing tears in Blaine's eyes, tears that he was desperately trying to hide from Kurt as he kept turning his head away and Kurt kept turning it back with his hand cupped on Blaine's chin.

"You didn't do it. He did." Kurt reinforced.

"But... you wouldn't have even been there if it wasn't for me and I wasn't there..."

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted, waiting until Blaine had his eyes locked on him. "It wasn't your fault. Look at me and tell me you know that."

Blaine hesitated for a second, eyes darting all over Kurt's face before he finally whispered, "It's not my fault."

Kurt smiled again, forcing it up regardless of how much his cheek ached in doing it. "I'm sorry... about last week, about what I said. I didn't have any right to get mad at you... and the belt... I love it. Thank you."

Blaine made a little choked chuckle, giving his head a little disbelieving shake. "Just like that huh? God Kurt, as if it even matters now. I'm just happy my grandmom knocked him out."

"How is he?" Kurt asked. The last thing he wanted to be involved in would be an investigation into someone's death on top of this.

"Fuck if I know or care... mom went to check on him. I came straight here. I know he's alive and all... don't really want him to be after this." The instant Blaine started thinking about his father, the tears in his eyes seem to be swallowed into his lids and the flames of anger glinted in his eyes.

"Blaine... you need to know. I am going to press charges."

Blaine went silent, and looked back away.

"I know you won't... and that's your choice, but no matter how little you think of yourself and your right to be who you are, he shouldn't be allowed to get away with doing that to you... and if that means I have this opportunity to get him away from you, I'm going to take it."

_Please let him understand._

"Okay Kurt..."

Blaine looked back to Kurt and nodded once to reaffirm what he had just said. "Alright."

"I was worried you'd be upset with me for doing it..."

Blaine made a small chuckle and shook his head, "No... I get it, and I appreciate it. Not a neanderthal right? I just... I feel guilty now for not doing it before because then you wouldn't have had to gone through this."

Kurt let Blaine's chin go, and patted Blaine's shoulder with that hand. "It's alright. I'm fine. It was bloody scary at the time, not going to lie, but I don't think I'll have any long term trauma anymore than I have from Karofsky... I just want things to be right between us again."

Blaine groaned, rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You dummy. Of course we're alright."

"Good... because I have no idea how to deal with a shiner and I might need you to help me apply makeup to cover it up."

* * *

Apart from very nearly getting cut up and killed by his friend's father, it actually was a good weekend. Blaine stayed over at the Hudson-Hummel house, insisting on helping Kurt with everything until Kurt had to snap at him that, yes, he was quite capable of going to the bathroom himself and it was just a black eye so please back off.

They watched movies and sang along with their favourite songs. Blaine played video games with Finn while Kurt baked with Carol until Blaine burst into the kitchen announcing that he had "Fucked up the noobs!" - whatever that meant. On Sunday, the officers in charge of the case came to interview Kurt again, and, after a lot of pushing, Blaine as well.

Kurt restated the story again, not missing Blaine flinch uncomfortably throughout or his dad folding his arms across his chest again. Sometimes the men in his life were just brutes. Then it was Blaine's turn.

Blaine admitted that his father had used him as a punching sack on more than one occasion, that it had started a few years ago when his dad had started drinking more after his mom lost her eyesight and Blaine had come out as gay.

"Can you tell us what would set him off? Some examples?" One of the officers queried.

"Well... mostly it was because I like cock." Blaine said plainly, catching Kurt's scolding eyes as he said it.

"But... he was also sensitive about money."

"Can you give us a specific example?"

Blaine squirmed in his spot, gave Kurt an apologetic glance and then spoke, "When my mom's auto bill was paid for by a friend... he got upset... said we didn't need anyone giving us charity."

Kurt's hands snapped to his now open mouth. Oh no. He had been responsible for the way Blaine had come to school after he had paid the transmission bill.

Blaine looked again to Kurt, communicating his apology through his eyes. Kurt knew Blaine must have kept it to himself to keep from making Kurt feel guilty, but that actually made it all worse. He allowed Kurt to pay his bill because he didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings even though that meant he would get hurt himself.

The officers seemed oblivious to the interaction between the boys as one continued to write, while the other continued questioning.

"Why didn't your mother stop these incidences of abuse?"

"Well.. for one, she can't see. Secondly, my grandmom holds her back when she has tried."

"And why does your grandmom hold her back from helping her grandson?"

"Because she's protecting her blind daughter, and because my grandmom doesn't like that I'm gay either..." Blaine grumbled, then looked over at Kurt. "I don't know that my dad would have ever outright killed me... but he might have gone to that point with Kurt which is why she probably interfered then... I don't know. My grandmom doesn't really have anything good to say to me usually and I haven't talked to her since before this all happened."

Kurt frowned. He never did understand what Blaine's grandmother was saying, but he didn't realize it was bad either. He felt like a fool for not noticing any of the cues that might have told him their relationship was also rocky, and for thinking he might need to give Blaine's grandmother a medal after she had saved him.

"Alright..." The speaking officer looked over the notes the writing officer had done up. "Well, for Kurt it's a pretty clear case of a hate crime and child abuse since he's under the age of majority. For Blaine, it will likely be child abuse as well, though we will be getting a statement from your mother, and also your grandmother once we find a legal interpreter for Tagalog."

Blaine and Kurt nodded as the officers stood up and shook all their hands in turns, once again promising to be in touch before they left the house with an escort out from Burt. Kurt immediately went to Blaine's side and gave him a hug, "I'm so proud of you... and sorry I caused you to get hurt that one time."

"Kurt... look at me."

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine intently.

"Repeat after me. It's not my fault."

Kurt smiled, recalling their reunion at the hospital. "It's not my fault."

"Good. Now let's get the fucking popcorn and watch some fucking Dreamgirls already. I need to wail with Effie."

Kurt laughed and stood up, going to the kitchen to make the popcorn while Blaine went about putting Dreamgirls on. How could things be so right after being so wrong?


	14. 2x14: Blame It On The Alcohol

As the week progressed, Kurt couldn't help but feel like a total bad boy hidden in the Dalton blazer. Monday had started with endless questions about his shiner, to which Kurt just smiled cheekily and said he couldn't talk about - because, really, he couldn't talk about it, and though he had tried really hard to find the perfect makeup combination to hide it, he had ultimately decided it looked sad to cover it up. He had survived an attack. He had survived an attack and that was worth showing off, even if he couldn't talk about it. He didn't need to hide it, and Kurt didn't want to hide it.

Plus, Blaine had told him that trying to cover up a shiner with make-up was more than a little lame and that he looked cute with the bad ass accessory.

Over the next couple weeks though, the shiner faded, and Kurt was relieved to not have to see it on his face whenever he was working on his moisturizing.

"I seriously think my left eye looks bigger than my right eye now." He had noted on one weekend to Blaine, who had become a permanent weekend fixture at the Hudson-Hummel house. It was just something that had happened, and Burt had gone along with it, though insisted the door to Kurt's room stay open.

"You're crazy. Your eyes are super hot." Blaine had responded from where he was lying back on Kurt's bed, not even looking at Kurt. As much as Kurt wanted to take that compliment and hold onto it, he couldn't help but feel that Blaine was just giving him a superficial compliment out of guilt to make him feel better.

"I'm going to need to add a firming lotion to my regime." Kurt sighed.

Blaine rolled himself off the bed and wandered to Kurt, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and looking at him through the reflection in the mirror. "Kurt. You. Look. Fine."

Blaine continued, "You look amazing, and tonight is going to be so much fun. It will be a celebration of your perfect features returning to grace us all."

After Kurt had used Finn's computer earlier today, and discovered that Finn had a questionable fetish, one which caused Kurt to pose some very serious questions to him, Finn had informed him that there was a party at Rachel's that night and Blaine and Kurt should come.

"Why didn't you tell me about the party?" He had asked Blaine.

"Because it's at Rachel's house and she's a total lame ass bitch."

Kurt groaned and had given Blaine a harmless little punch to the side, "Because I am stuck at a prep school for over entitled rich boys all week and I kind of want to do something fun."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "And Rachel is the answer to that? Really Kurt? Really?"

"Yes Blaine." Kurt had looked Blaine dead in the eyes, "Instead of sticking around my house and watching musicals with you, which I do love by the way, I thought we'd do something new - even if it is at Rachel Berry's house."

Blaine had begrudgingly agreed, though he had done so with an enormous amount of eye rolling and sarcastic tones.

So now they were getting ready. Well, Kurt was getting ready, Blaine was telling Kurt what he saw in the popcorn ceiling - "Dog, elephant, giant dick on dick action.", as he laid back on Kurt's bed.

_Oh god._

* * *

Rachel's party was going nowhere until Puck, bless his heart, convinced Rachel to let loose and break into the liquor cabinet. Now everyone, except for Kurt and Finn, were absolutely and completely drunk. Santana was alternating between crying and making out with Sam, Mercedes and Tina were absolute giggle-whores, and Rachel had affixed herself to Finn even though it was clear that Finn wanted nothing to do with her.

And Blaine, Blaine was just wild.

Kurt couldn't even keep track of how much Blaine had to drink. He was dancing and singing and kept falling on Kurt and then picking himself back up everytime Kurt thought he might be down for the long run.

"Spin the bottle!" Rachel called out and everyone giddily went to sit in a circle as if they were preteens again.

As the bottle spun, the New Directions kissed in even more combinations than they had dated - or at least dated as of yet. Then the bottle Rachel spun landed on Blaine.

"Oh for fuck's sake... really?" Blaine whispered under his breath so only Kurt could hear it. Kurt chuckled but patted Blaine on the shoulder, "Come on. Man up."

So Blaine leaned forward and his lips were immediately attacked by Rachel's, who looked like she was trying to clean out the inside of his mouth with her tongue even though Blaine was clearly gagging and trying to pull back.

"Oh god Kurt..." Blaine spat as he was finally released from Rachel's tongue hold.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the situation, especially since Rachel was clearly enthralled by her lips locking with Blaine, eyeing him up like a lollipop for the rest of the night.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" was her next announcement and Blaine looked at Kurt like a deer in headlights.

"Kurt... she's going to tongue fuck me for seven minutes..." Blaine uttered while chugging down a drink in what must have been an attempt to get Rachel's taste out of his mouth and get himself even drunker before it was determined who was going into the closet together. An idea fired into Kurt's head, and before he talked himself down from it, a voice crept up from within him.

_Courage Kurt, courage._

He looked back at Rachel who was licking her lips as she surveyed Blaine, and then back to Blaine who was looking at Kurt with pleading eyes, and then he grabbed a fistful of Blaine's shirt and stormed to the closet with Blaine in tow before he lost his nerve.

A cheer rang out from behind him, mixed with the cry of Rachel who was declaring it to be an invalid choice since she was the hostess and should get to choose who went in first.

Blaine allowed himself to be led though, and as soon as the door was closed behind them, the tables turned. Blaine's hands both grabbed fists of Kurt's shirt and backed up him against the wall of the linen closet with a heavy thud that wouldn't be missed by anyone outside of the closet and which was acknowledged by a chorus of whoops outside.

Blaine's mouth was on his before he could even take a breath from the sudden movement, his tongue pushing through Kurt's lips hungrily. Hands were working their way down Kurt's sides until they came down around his ass, lifting Kurt up against the wall so his feet were held off the floor and had it not been for the way his head was spinning, he might have been surprised by the strength of Blaine.

Kurt couldn't help himself, moaning back into Blaine's mouth in what was his first real kiss, and not a sweet kiss he imagined at the end of a first date, but a forceful, insistent, and needy kiss - a mix of tongue, and teeth, and lips, and shared breath - and oh Blaine did taste like raspberries and cinnamon, and Kurt just wanted to keep eating that flavor out of him.

"Six minutes!" Was the call from outside. God, had it already been a minute?

His legs wrapped around Blaine's hips, and there was no denying that each of them was aroused by the other as they rutted their cocks against one another. Kurt tipped his head back in a deep groan, taking in a breath as his body reminded him he needed to breathe, though that didn't seem to be a concern for Blaine as he moved his lips down Kurt's neck, sucking in a way Kurt didn't know could make a man excited.

"Blaine..." he whimpered, his cock twitching forward without any direction from his mind. Any sense he might have had had completely left him, replaced by a fury of need and want. He didn't know what to focus on - Blaine's mouth, Blaine's cock bulge thrusting itself frantically against Kurt's, or the hands on his ass that were grabbing and teasing.

"Five minutes!"

Blaine kicked a foot back against the door to tell them to shut up.

_How the hell could he do all this and support Kurt on only one foot?_

Blaine's lips left his neck for a moment, whispering, "I want you so bad..."

Kurt's hands found themselves first in Blaine's mess of curls before roaming down and grabbing at Blaine's shirt, trying to pull it off without him really recognizing that he was doing it. Blaine's words had made him even harder, if that was possible, and it felt like the skin around his cock wasn't enough to hold what was inside.

Blaine kept holding Kurt up as he knelt to the floor, and then set Kurt down with his back against the floor while still pressing himself against Kurt's body. His hands moved away from Kurt's ass, giving way for a small whine out of Kurt's lips at the loss of contact there, until those hands were on Kurt's belt tugging down. His breath hitched and he held it there for a moment, realizing what was happening for probably the first time since he entered the closet.

"Four minutes!"

"Blaine..." he uttered, looking down at the head of curls that was responsible for the wetness on his neck right now. He could have pushed Blaine away, he could have tried to escape, but aside from that tiny voice in his head telling him he probably wasn't ready for this, everything else in him wanted this, and told that voice to shut up.

His belt was ignored - Blaine probably knew it was there more for fashion than function anyhow since he was wearing skinny jeans - and his pants were pulled down by Blaine's fingers, allowing his cock a little more space to move with the pressure of the jeans removed. He shuddered, scared about being seen like this, scared that Blaine would stop now.

Blaine didn't though, increasing the intensity as he licked along Kurt's collarbone. Kurt had to bring his hands up to cover his mouth as the touch made him wail softly.

_God, he was going to have his first sexual experience in a closet with all his friends outside._

_**Fuck it.**_

Blaine's hands moved back up Kurt's thighs, sending a tremor up his spine, to the elastic of his boxer briefs, playing with it for a taunting moment before pulling it down too, leaving Kurt completely exposed, and shaking with a blend of desire and fear.

"Oh baby..." Blaine whispered, breath hot against Kurt's neck as he lifted his head, eyes wide and pupils blown as they looked at Kurt's face with lust that couldn't be misconstrued. Kurt watched him, his eyes glossed over with need of his own. Blaine moved himself back, one of his hands grabbing around the base of Kurt's cock and making it thrust up into it, the other sneaking back around to his ass, rubbing a finger against the hole back there that had never been touched, not even by himself.

And it was all Kurt could do not to scream into his hands as Blaine's mouth rolled itself down over his cock.

"Three minutes!"

"Shut up!" Kurt did scream at the door, and then he had to cover his mouth again as he felt himself about to cry out in complete ecstasy as Blaine moved his lips up and down his cock, tongue rolling along the underside while the one hand jerked up and down in tempo with Blaine's mouth. His ass cheeks tightened as Blaine continued to rub a finger along his back entrance, having never been intruded on before. Dear god, he could come right now.

"Two minutes!"

His hips jerked forward, into Blaine's mouth, of their own volition. If this was truly heaven, then maybe he needed to start going to church because seven minutes wasn't going to be enough for him.

"Come for me babe..." Blaine whispered, his breath hot against Kurt's dick as he pulled off for just an instant before burying his face back down around Kurt.

That's all it took.

He let out a small cry through his fingers and arched his back up, feeling the release come not just from his cock, but from his whole body into Blaine, who was making such delightful noises as he sucked back the come.

"One minute!"

Kurt gasped, trying to regain some air in his lungs as his body shook with small trembles as it came down from the high. He didn't know what was happening in that blissful, post orgasmic state for a few seconds, and came out of it to see Blaine pushing the freezer in the closet in front of the door. When did he get up?

"Blaine..."

Blaine laid down at Kurt's side and drew him into his arms, where Kurt quite happily curled up against him, still having little shakes pass through his body.

Their mouths found each other's again, and despite attempts by their friends outside to break into the room so another pair could use it, Kurt and Blaine spent the next half hour happily exploring mouths while hands roamed bodies, until the alcohol must have caught up with Blaine and he passed out in Kurt's arms, Kurt quickly following.

* * *

It was Finn banging on the closet door that awoke Kurt. The first few seconds of being awake he was confused, and then he remembered what had happened, and why Blaine was wrapped around him like a koala bear. Pulling himself out from under Blaine, he got himself up, pulled his pants back up, and managed to shove the freezer back out of the way in order to open the door.

"Dude... uh... we should go home. Everyone else is passed out and I'm totally bored..."

Kurt rolled his eyes a little and then pushed the door open all the way, showing Finn that Blaine too was passed out on the floor and sleeping, "Fine. But I need help carrying him out."

Kurt managed to wake Blaine, at least to the point where Blaine was agreeable to being walked out with Finn on one side and Kurt on the other. In the car he fell asleep again, slumped against Kurt in the backseat while Finn kept glancing back at them in the rear-view mirror.

The process was continued at home, both of them helping Blaine up to Kurt's room where he was allowed to finally crawl into Kurt's bed and snuggle into the sheets, quickly asleep again. Kurt thanked Finn for his help and then dressed himself into his pajamas, half there, and half in a dream. Something had changed in the last couple hours, and it made his heart surge with joy.

He crawled in beside Blaine, watching him just sleep for a few minutes, taking in all the details. How his lashes fluttered against his face as he dreamed, how his curls fell across the pillow, and how adorable the snuffly sounds were that came from his lips as he slept. Feeling completely delirious with affection, he turned off the lamp, and snuggled up against Blaine. This felt so right.

And it felt even more right when he was woken again a couple hours later, his back pressed up against Blaine's chest and Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist. What he really felt though was the hard press of a cock rubbing itself up against Kurt's ass.

He made a small gasp and turned his head, eyes meeting Blaine's.

"Hey sweetcheeks."

He flushed up, and then Blaine's mouth was on his again, as if it had never left before, eagerly sucking on Kurt's tongue while Blaine's hands explored his body and rolled him over so their chests were right against one another.

"Oh..." was Kurt's reply, "Blaine..."

Blaine was hard and furiously rutting his cock up against Kurt's hip, and as Kurt's own cock started bulging in his pajamas, he recalled how only one of them had gotten off earlier.

He moved his hand down, and it wasn't hard to find Blaine's cock since he had undressed while Kurt had been sleeping. His hand wrapped around Blaine's cock, and while they kissed, he jerked his hand up and down, reveling in how Blaine moaned into his mouth every time he moved his hand up.

"God... baby..." Blaine whispered against Kurt's face as he pulled himself out of the kiss to draw breath. His breath was hot on Kurt's face, and still tinged with the scent of alcohol, but still so overwhelming smelling of Blaine.

Kurt wanted to do more, he desperately wished now that that he had been able to last longer through those porn videos he had tried to watch so he would know what to do, but he wasn't confident in anything else but what he was doing now, and knowing it was making Blaine respond like that, that he was doing that, he kept up the tempo of his hand.

Blaine didn't last long, at least not any longer than Kurt had earlier, coating Kurt's hand in sticky, wet, warmth without any warning aside from a low groan of "Kurrtt..."

_He had gotten a boy off._

_He had gotten THE boy off. _

Blaine's own hands moved down Kurt's sides then, making him shudder with the brush of the fingertips along his ribs. One hand took Kurt's, bringing it back up from where it had frozen around Blaine's cock after getting him off and licking off his fingers as he stared at Kurt with dark, milky eyes. The sight of Blaine licking his own come mixed with the feeling of Blaine's tongue on his fingers sent a shiver right down Kurt into his dick.

Blaine's other hand was returning the favor, pushed down into Kurt's pyjama pants and wrapped around his cock, moving back and forth until it didn't have to as Kurt had found himself starting to fuck Blaine's hand.

_Oh god. Could Blaine be any hotter?_

It didn't take long for Kurt to come his second time around, certainly no longer than he had the first time, and as he whimpered and whined in place while his orgasm flowed from his body, making all his fingers and toes tingle and buzz, Blaine was carefully undressing him and cleaning them both off.

"Why haven't we been fucking this entire time...?" Blaine rhetorically questioned, pulling Kurt up against him as he crawled back into the bed and pulled the blanket over them both.

Kurt couldn't respond other than to give Blaine a little incoherent murmur, making Blaine chuckle with satisfaction.

Kurt drifted off then, dreaming of the third time he would get off.

* * *

The next day, Kurt had somehow managed to pull himself away from Blaine, though took the time to admire his naked body as he was really seeing it for the first time.

But it was worth the wait.

Blaine had a perfect amount of dark chest hair that created a V-shaped trail down his olive colored abs to his crotch, where Kurt nearly salivated at the sight of Blaine's morning wood.

How could that ever fit in...

His thoughts drifted off there as he felt himself harden again. "No..." He said to himself, or at least his dick, "... not right now."

So he covered Blaine back up, grinning coyly at the tent made over his cock, and went about his usual morning routine as if nothing else had happened.

His dad burst in as Kurt was moisturizing, reminding Kurt that he had promised to help him learn how to cook eggs, and Blaine groaned and sat up with the noise from the intrusion.

_Shit._

His dad's eyes went wide as he saw the blanket fall off Blaine's chest to show that he was, at the very least, naked from the waist up, and with an rapidly mumbled series of sorries and excuse me's, Burt was back out the bedroom door.

Blaine seemed oblivious to it all, groaning and rubbing his eyes, "Where am I...?"

Kurt left his vanity table and crawled in beside Blaine, grabbing the Tylenol he had already prepped off the nightstand and handing it to Blaine with a cup of water. "In my bed."

Blaine hastily grabbed the medicine and swallowed them back with the water.

"Fuck... did I kiss Rachel Berry last night?"

Kurt laughed, rubbing a hand over Blaine's back, "Yup. You shared her spit."

Blaine moaned and hid his face back in his hands. Kurt quickly felt the worry fill him up.

_Please don't tell me he doesn't remember last night beyond kissing Rachel... please._

"Well at least I got the taste of her out with the taste of you..."

_Phew._

Kurt smiled softly, continuing to rub Blaine's back gently and marveling in how soft his skin was there. Blaine didn't even moisturize.

"We should... definitely do that again..." Blaine stated, grinning back over his shoulder at Kurt, who went red in response.

"Yes. Definitely."

* * *

Having to go back to Dalton that week was brutal. Now that he had had a taste of Blaine, it tore him up inside to be apart from him at all. He felt disconnected, and distracted, texting Blaine whenever he could.

**Wheels is a totally alright kid. He brought Bloody Mary's to school today! I might actually like school today! -B**

Oh shit. They were getting wasted at school now.

_Can I see you tomorrow? -K_

**Sure. You alright? -B**

_Yes. Just thought we'd meet up at the Lima Bean. -K_

**Will be there! -B**

Kurt sighed in relief. It was only Monday, but the thought of waiting until Friday to see Blaine was terrifying and it took everything in him not to rush into Blaine's arms on Tuesday afternoon at the Lima Bean when he got there.

As they waited in line, Blaine rehashed how oddly Rachel had been in Glee club lately. "She's eye fucking me... and I know I'm hot shit... but.. just... ugh."

Kurt laughed and then quieted himself as Blaine's phone went off. "Speak of the devil..."

The conversation with Blaine was brief, and Kurt had to keep from giggling at the faces of disgust Blaine made through the conversation.

"She asked me out on a date."

"No!"

Blaine nodded in confirmation and then shook his head in disbelief. "Great. A girl infatuation..."

Kurt smiled sweetly, stirring his coffee idly as he kept his eyes on Blaine, gorgeous Blaine.

"Next thing you know she'll be asking me to marry her and make babies with her..."

Kurt chuckled at that. Poor deluded Rachel.

"... and there isn't anything worse than a relationship, let alone one with a girl."

Kurt started to chuckle again, and then stopped abruptly.

_Wait. What?_

Poor deluded Kurt.

* * *

Kurt felt numb after he left the Lima Bean that day, and numb for the rest of the week. On Friday he was teaching his dad how to make a quiche, and was clearly out of sorts, so his dad asked what was going on.

"Blaine..."

"Uh-huh." Burt murmured, and then took that as an invitation to give Kurt hell for being inappropriate under his roof last weekend. It hurt Kurt, more than he was ever willing to admit to his dad, because in the end, it was just being inappropriate. It wasn't being romantic, or passionate, like he had told himself, but simply inappropriate. He felt dirty, and sickly. How could he have thought that there was anything more happening in that closet than a couple boys getting their jollies?

Of course Blaine didn't want a relationship after what he had seen his parents go through. And so Kurt felt used. Used by the boy he loved to get rid of a primal need.

So Kurt hadn't been as communicative with Blaine since Tuesday. He had given him one word responses to his texts, and tried to otherwise shut his heart off to Blaine to try and make it feel less painful.

How stupid he had been to give himself up that easily.

And he began to feel sorry for Rachel, who, in her efforts to impress Blaine, had drank before a school presentation that day and ended up vomited on by both Santana and Brittany. Finn seemed actually quite happy about it, and happier still when he told Kurt that Rachel had tried to get Blaine to engage in a sober kiss with her in Glee club that afternoon, only to get very publicly shut down by Blaine.

"Basically he told her that unless she was hiding a dick, she was just being a dick." Finn had told him with a smirk on his lips.

"You know... I feel bad for her..." Kurt admitted.

"Why? She was pushing for something that wasn't there and making a fool out of herself in the process." Finn noted.

"Well... I guess I can understand where she was coming from."


	15. 2x15: Sexy

The next morning, Kurt was still melancholy. He had purposely ignored the buzzing of his phone last night, knowing the texts were probably from Blaine, and was doing so again this morning. So it really wasn't a shock when, after a lacking of buzzing for an hour, Blaine showed up at the Hudson-Hummel home unannounced, walking in as if he were just another family member.

Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table when he arrived, focusing on trying to get his world history essay done. He hadn't bothered changing out of his pajamas that morning, or doing his hair, and the instant he heard Blaine announce himself inside the doorway, he mentally cursed himself for not joining the rest of his family at whatever sporting event they had abandoned him for.

"Kurt!" Blaine said with surprise as he walked into the dining room to see him looking less put together than usual. "What the hell?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his breath catching in his mouth as all his attempts to shove down the feelings of love and desire for Blaine over the past few days became fruitless. Everything he felt immediately welled back up in him as soon as he saw those curls, those eyes, and those lips. Blaine had his hands shoved into his leather jacket as he sauntered over to Kurt, peeking at the school work at the table before dipping down to give Kurt a very chaste, and admittedly awkward kiss on the forehead like he was a child.

"Blaine... what are you doing here?" Kurt forced himself to sound nonchalant, even though he was feeling everything but.

A quirked eyebrow was Blaine's first response. He pulled out a chair and sat himself perpendicular at the table to Kurt, assessing him for a moment before speaking, "I'm always here on the weekend. It's the unofficial joint custody agreement. You get me weekends and holidays, my mom has to put up with me the rest of the time."

Kurt's lips pressed together in a small grin that he was trying to hold off from becoming a large one. He still wasn't quite sure how he was going to deal with this, with Blaine - but he knew it was going to be a damn near impossibility to just try to pretend he didn't exist. Kurt also knew that he didn't want to just cut Blaine out completely. After all they had been through in the past few months, and all the drama they'd overcome, he wasn't just going to throw away their relationship... whatever it was - or wasn't for that matter.

"Anyhow... your folks invited me to the basketball game, and I declined. I figured it would be a phenomenal opportunity to … spend some _quality time_ with you." Blaine continued, his eyebrows wagging suggestively as a smirk spread across his face.

Kurt made a slight sigh and looked back at his essay notes, "I have a lot of homework to catch up on Blaine... we have midterms coming up and Dalton isn't McKinley. Academics are actually pushed there..."

Kurt didn't miss Blaine's grin change into a frown out of the corner of his eye, or that Blaine shot the papers in front of Kurt a spiteful glance. However, it didn't deter Blaine either, as the next thing Kurt noticed was Blaine's hand on his thigh.

"So... if you're stressed you could do with a little release." Blaine suggested, his voice deepening. Kurt took in a shaky breath. Pushing Blaine away was going to be harder than he thought. Harder because his body was betraying him as his cock started going hard from the touch and Blaine's lusty voice.

Kurt forced himself not to look at Blaine, trying to remember what his thesis statement was going to be. He just had it in his head a second ago. "I really need to get this done - "

Whatever he meant to say was cut off then, as a pair of hands reached down and turned his chair towards Blaine with a slight scratchy squeak against the linoleum. He gasped in surprise, the breath cut off sharply when Blaine's lips affixed themselves to Kurt's neck, sucking eagerly in what Kurt knew would have him needing to wear a scarf to cover it up later.

"Blaine..." He whimpered. It was pathetic really. That small, logical voice in his head had him utter the name to try and stop this, but everything else in his body was again telling that voice to be quiet, making it come out sounding desperate and needy.

Blaine hummed against his neck, "Right here baby...", and Kurt moaned. He couldn't be less sexy right now in his pajamas, with his hair undone, and still smelling of the pancakes he had for breakfast, but that didn't seem to deter Blaine at all. One of those strong hands was suddenly pushing it's way up under Kurt's shirt, searching up his torso until it found one of Kurt's nipples and started tweaking it, the other hand was cupped around the traitorous bulge in his pants, groping madly and making him wish there wasn't the piece of fabric between them.

For a moment, he just leaned back in his chair as everything in him focused on the absolute euphoria of being touched in so many places so perfectly. Blaine knew what he was doing, and also what it was doing to Kurt who could so easily have just come unwound under Blaine's touch.

"No!"

Kurt's cry came as a shock to him as much as it must have to Blaine, whose fingers and lips stopped abruptly. Hazel eyes looked up at Kurt's imploringly, and Kurt found the strength to repeat himself.

"No... no more."

Blaine pulled back, and Kurt could see that he was both confused and hurt as his eyes disconnected with Kurt's and looked away. It took Kurt one more moment, to catch his breath and force his body to stop shuddering before he could say anything else.

"I can't Blaine. I can't. It was a mistake last weekend."

The silence was the worst part of the next minute, as Kurt looked at Blaine, hoping he might understand. But that pained look on Blaine's face only grew, until he wordlessly turned away and stormed out before Kurt could stop him.

Would he have stopped him?

After the front door slammed, Kurt looked down at himself - his clothing askew and the bulge in his pants still there. He cursed himself, specifically the disconnect between his brain, heart, and body, and went back to his bedroom. As important as his essay had been ten minutes ago, right now all that was important was soaking his pillow with tears.

* * *

He didn't hear from Blaine for the rest of the weekend, and excused himself from home early on Sunday, saying that with Regionals coming up that the Warblers needed more practice time. Really, Kurt just wanted to get away.

Blaine was back to not texting him, once again, though this time Kurt wasn't trying to text him either. It was weird. They had gone through so many stints where one would ignore the other, but never before had they mutually ignored each other.

He felt guilty too. The look of pain on Blaine's face was clear when Kurt had rejected his advances. That look haunted Kurt whenever he had a quiet moment, usually when he was laying in his bed trying to think about everything but Blaine.

Then, whenever the guilt set in, his head would remind him that he shouldn't feel guilty. That he had done the right thing.

He had been keeping on top of the McKinley gossip courtesy of texting with Mercedes, and was grateful for her. It helped keep him distracted... and in some cases entertained.

On Monday it was:

Brit thought she was pregnant because a stork built a nest at her place. -M

_No way... -K_

Oh yah sweetie. Artie's face was priceless. -M

On Tuesday there was:

Shit. Ms. Holiday is back. -M

_I love her! -K_

Mr. Schue brought her in to help with his lesson on Sexy, and then she did a very erotic dance for us all, which the boys loved of course, and then told us all about how when we had sex with someone, we were having sex with everyone they had sex with. -M

_Oh... well I suppose that would be awkward. -K_

Yah, and what is up with your boy? When Schue wrote Sexy on the board, he just got up and left, slamming the door behind him. -M

_No idea. -K_

Really, Kurt didn't know why that single word would have set Blaine off. The thought perplexed him to no end and he couldn't come up with any reason for it.

He must have looked stressed, because his Warbler friends insisted on Wednesday that they take him out for coffee. Kurt was glad to get out of Dalton for a bit since the Warbler council, Wes in particular, had been keeping them on a ridiculous practice schedule.

At least he was glad to be out until he, and his friends, ran into Coach Sylvester at the Lima Bean who proceeded to tell them that the New Directions were focusing on their sex appeal for the week. Apparently Coach Sylvester thought herself and Kurt were in cahoots, an idea he needed to inform her was incorrect. As much as he respected Coach Sylvester for supporting him during the Karofsky incident, he knew that she had pushed Aural Intensity's coach down the stairs in order to replace him through the grapeline. He also had no desire to conspire against his former teammates at McKinley.

That being said, his Warbler friends had overheard the conversation and were animatedly talking about how they could improve their own sex appeal in order to compete with the New Directions. It was decided they'd try singing Animal tomorrow to the girls from their sister school to help get input on their sexiness factor. Kurt was less than excited.

At least he was given the duet with Nick. They danced and sang for the girls, who looked like they were actually enjoying themselves through the performance. Kurt was sure that the Warblers had nothing to worry about when it came to their sex appeal. He could have told them all that as a gay man though.

"You kind of looked like you needed to poop man." Trent noted that night, after asking if Kurt had been alright during the performance.

Kurt frowned. He knew his own sex appeal was lacking, even if the rest of the Warbler's had no problem with it. The whole concept of sex right now made him feel dirty and guilty after what had happened with Blaine. Anytime he felt the least bit sexy, he also immediately felt sick, and that was probably showing in his attempts to be coached to be sensual and sultry by Trent in this instant.

"I don't know... maybe it's because I'm not gay or something..." Trent admitted after Kurt had made yet another weird face in the mirror.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "No... it's not that Trent. I'm just uncomfortable with myself... especially lately. Can we not talk about it?"

Trent, as always, was agreeable and Kurt settled back on his bed to text Mercedes.

_I'm not sexy. -K_

Oh hell to the no. You're so sexy you make straight and gay girls want you. -M

_I was told my attempts to look sexy today made it look like I was pooping. -K_

Do I need to go over to Dalton and teach those boys a lesson? -M

_No Mercedes. It's true. I've been having... more issues than normal with my ability to act. -K_

So Kurt told Mercedes what had happened last weekend, how it made him feel, and the fallout with Blaine.

Oh sweetie... -M

_I just feel... so... completely disgusted with myself. -K_

Mercedes spent the rest of the conversation trying to tell Kurt why he was beautiful and wonderful, but it wasn't sticking with him. The words didn't mean anything, though he told Mercedes he appreciated the thought. The way he had been picturing his first time didn't go to his romantic plan, and even though he had been alright with it, the fact that it had been nothing more than a hook-up to Blaine made him revolted with himself and unable to want to be sexy.

* * *

**I'm sorry. -B**

Kurt stared at the text and then shoved the phone back into his pocket, watching the toaster as if that would make his toast come out faster. It was the first communication he had gotten from Blaine in a week, since he had come over and had his hands all over Kurt. The thought of it still made Kurt tremble. He didn't know how he wanted to respond to Blaine, or even if he did, so hiding his phone away from his eyes seemed like the only solution at the moment.

"Alright son. It's time for the talk." Burt said as he came into the kitchen.

_Oh god no._

Kurt tried to evade his dad, going as far as sticking his fingers in his ears and singing. This is not what he wanted to spend his Friday evening on. Unfortunately, his dad was persistent, and before he knew it, Kurt was sitting across from him, staring at the stack of pamphlets his dad had collected for him on gay sex. He was sure he couldn't be more pale and sickly looking than he was right now.

Thankfully his dad wasn't going to tell him about the mechanics, though expected Kurt to review the material that he had collected for him and then come back to discuss it. What his dad did want to do though was talk about what sex did to someone.

"It does something to you, your heart, your self esteem..."

_I know dad..._

"On your 30th birthday it would be a wonderful gift to yourself..."

_Too late..._

"Use it as a way to connect to another person..."

_I thought I was..._

"You matter."

_Then why don't I feel like I do?_

He thanked his dad, well meaning as he was, and took the pamphlets and the toast to his room, though his appetite was nonexistent now. How could he tell his dad about what had happened with Blaine? Especially after that.

If he felt dirty before, he felt like a total garbage dump now. Everything his dad said was absolutely right, and made him feel terrible. He felt like a slut. How did Santana do it?

He poked a bit at the pamphlets, not sure if he should even bother, but curiosity got the better of him and he quickly found himself reading up on safe sex practices and what went where and how in a gay relationship. He was relieved to at least find out he hadn't gone to what was considered the furthest reaches of gay sex with Blaine, not that it made him feel any better.

His phone buzzed again in his back pocket and he pulled it out.

**Please talk to me... -B**

Kurt sighed and set his phone to the side. He wanted to talk to Blaine, but he wasn't ready to. He needed to figure out what to say, and how to stop himself from responding to Blaine the way he did. He needed time.

* * *

On Saturday he still didn't feel like talking to Blaine, especially recalling having to relay to his father about the mechanics of gay sex in order to prove to him that he had read the pamphlets.

He could only handle so many awkward conversations at once, and that one had been the topping of his awkward conversation cake.

To busy himself, he went to work at his dad's shop, appreciating the chance to see the guys who worked there, and the opportunity to keep himself occupied.

"Why hasn't Blaine been over in the past couple weekends?" His dad asked him as they worked together on an engine.

Kurt must have cringed involuntarily, or made a face, because his dad simply said, "Oh." as if to say he understood that something was up and not to talk about it. Kurt was so grateful he and his dad could read one another like that.

Then at dinnertime, it was Carol who asked: "I thought Blaine would be here... two weekends without him."

Kurt frowned and didn't respond, though Finn supplied a response.

"Oh man. Blaine was grouchy all week... he stormed out Tuesday from Glee club and apparently kicked one of the hockey guys down the stairs when the dude made some comment about him..."

Kurt was suddenly tuned onto to Finn, though the frown and shared glances between Burt and Carol weren't lost on him either.

"... and then, Ms. Pilsbury and the celibacy club were singing Afternoon Delight..."

Burt and Carol both started snickering, and Kurt couldn't help but smirk either - both at the audacity of the song selection of the celibacy club, and that his parents had picked up on why it was a horrid choice.

"... and Blaine outright told Ms. Pilsbury she was singing about getting some... uh... action..."

Clearly Finn was substituting words for Blaine, because he had suddenly become very red and was having a difficult time making eye contact with anyone.

"... and Ms. Pilsbury was insisting the song was about cake... and then Blaine told her some more... not so nice things... and stormed off again."

"Did he get in trouble for it?" Burt asked, once he had managed to stop laughing himself about the situation.

Finn shook his head. "No... the teachers don't really get on Blaine's case. It's like he's got some kind of... uh... immunization."

"Immunity Finn." Kurt corrected.

"Right. Immunity."

"Why?" Carol asked, resulting in synchronized shrugs from Kurt and Finn.

"Well as much as I've come to like Blaine, I don't think he should get away with back talking to a teacher like that." Burt ruled, Carol nodding in agreement.

"No... but it's how it works there..." Kurt revealed. Another shared glance between Burt and Carol, and a mutual shaking of their heads, as if they couldn't believe it.

"Well... I guess so long as our boys behave themselves than we can't really complain." Carol said, smiling between Finn and Kurt. Finn was happy to beam back to his mother, ever the mama's boy, and Kurt forced himself to smile at her.

Though, in that moment, he still felt like he was a disappointment to them, even if they didn't know it themselves.


	16. 2x16: Original Song

**Why won't you text or call me back? -B**

Kurt looked at his phone, sitting back in his bed at Dalton Sunday night. He turned the phone in his hands and sighed, looking across the room at nothing in particular as his mind wandered. He really did want to talk to Blaine, to just go back to before, but he didn't know if he could. Part of him wanted to just return to being friends with Blaine since he missed the easy back and forth they had. Another part of him knew that he couldn't just go back to being friends with Blaine. Kurt had a taste of something more with Blaine, and it would be impossible to ignore that. Finally, there was the part of Kurt that just wanted to hide the whole affair under the covers - which included Blaine. Put Blaine out of his mind by putting Blaine out of his life. It wasn't a big part of him, but it was the part that was the most incessant. It would be the easiest, though most cowardly, thing to do by not dealing with it.

Trent came in, lugging his weekend duffle bag as he returned from visiting his own parents. He smiled over at Kurt and Kurt smiled back, offering him a small hello.

"So how's the drama?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "Not any better really. I don't know what to do."

"Welcome to the club. My girlfriend asked me where I thought our relationship was going this weekend..." Trent said, tossing his bag on his bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Uh oh..." Kurt grinned as he said it.

"... The best part of it was that she asked through the door as I was doing number two."

Kurt burst into laughter, falling back on his bed. Leave it to Trent to cheer him up.

Trent couldn't help but laugh either at his own situation, and once the two boys had collected themselves, Kurt asked what had happened after that.

"I told her I loved her and saw us together forever of course." Trent smirked.

"Mmmm... sweet." Kurt acknowledged. How desperately he wanted that. Was a little bit of romance too much to ask for in life?

"And then I finished up on the toilet." Trent added. Heterosexual boys couldn't seem to stay romantic for long... hell, the only other gay guy he knew couldn't be romantic at all. Maybe Kurt was just an anomaly among men - one that actually enjoyed romance.

They talked for awhile longer, discussing their visits home and also Regionals - which would be next weekend. Kurt was auditioning tomorrow for a solo and had picked something more top 40 to sing, since he had noticed the council, and the Warblers themselves, preferred pop hits and while he didn't dislike that kind of music, it also wasn't usually in his vocal line-up.

As he crawled into bed that night, he looked at that last text message. Just stared at it, perplexed at how to handle it. Maybe that's what he needed to say.

_I don't know what to say, so I haven't responded. -K_

The response was immediate.

**I would rather you tell me to eat shit than say nothing to me. -B**

Kurt smiled, despite himself.

_I wouldn't want you to eat feces. -K_

**You know what I meant. -B**

**But I'm glad you still care about me enough to not want me to eat shit. -B**

_That's not fair. -K_

**What? My eating shit or you not caring? -B**

_I do care. -K_

**You've got a funny way of showing it lately. -B**

_I've just been conflicted. -K_

**Clearly. -B**

_Can we talk about it later? I'm still not really sure what I need to say, and my schedule is busy this week with Regionals practice. -K_

**I guess... just don't leave me hanging. -B**

_Just promise you won't flip out on anymore teachers or hockey players. -K_

**You heard about that? -B**

_Yes. Please be good. I'll talk to you later. -K_

**Okay.. bye... -B**

Kurt sighed and set his phone on the nightstand, pulling the covers up to his neck. The hard part was done, now he had to come up with a dialogue for later.

* * *

On Monday, Kurt was trying to keep caught up on his homework after a long school day, an exhausting audition, and then group number practice for Regionals. He was singing along with Pavarotti until the little canary stopped singing back to him. When he looked over his own heart stilled, and several hours later and a trip to the veterinarian later, Pavarotti was officially pronounced dead from a stroke.

It made him sadder than he thought it would. Aside from his mother, he hadn't really dealt with death a lot in his life, and even though the little bird was hardly as important in his life as his mother was, it brought back all the feelings from when she had died.

"I... just... feel... so... awful..." He sobbed into the phone that night. He hadn't gone back to his room, instead he was curled up on one of the library couches, clutching his phone like a lifeline. He had called the first person he thought of - and whether or not that was a good decision would have to wait until later.

"Kurt... Kurt... birds don't live that long. Just be happy it was quick." Blaine tried to soothe him from the other end.

"But I... I was supposed to take care of him..." wailed Kurt.

"Fucking tailgater!" Swore Blaine, slightly distant sounding as if he had pulled the phone away from his mouth to say it before his voice was clear again and directed to Kurt, "Listen Kurt... it wasn't your fault. Shit happens. You know that."

A choked hiccup forced its way up Kurt's throat as a part of his sobbing. "Are you... driving?"

"Yes." Blaine responded, and Kurt noticed the hum of engines in the background for the first time during the call. He was having a hard time making sentences still, just crying into the phone and whimpering about what an awful person he was.

"You... *hic* shouldn't drive *whimper* and phone."

Blaine tried to calm him, fruitlessly, for the next hour on the phone until Kurt noticed the background noises were gone. When he was less upset, he would have to scold Blaine for being on his phone while driving, but right now he was just happy to hear his voice. Happier still when it was calling to him from across the room instead of over the phone.

"Kurt..."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine there, at the entrance of the library, holding his helmet in his hand and a tub of ice cream in the other. He made a soft sob, though this one was from joy - not that it was indistinguishable from any of the other sobs, and quickly rubbed his face, no doubt red and streaked with tears.

Blaine walked over, setting his helmet on the table, as well as the ice cream tub - chocolate cherry cheesecake ice cream... how he knew Kurt. Sitting beside Kurt, Blaine opened his arms up. Kurt didn't need any more of an invitation, quickly huddled against Blaine and crying softly into his shirt while Blaine rubbed Kurt's back gently.

"Shh... it's okay."

"You... *hiccup*... were driving to see me." Kurt murmured into Blaine's shirt, inhaling that blend of cigarettes, cinnamon, and raspberry. That Blaine smell was so calming and he wondered if the smell of cigarettes were just as addictive as smoking them. Maybe he needed a nicotine patch.

"Well obviously." Blaine was probably rolling his eyes while he said it, though Kurt's face was still buried in Blaine's shirt so he couldn't tell.

They sat there for another twenty minutes, until Kurt had managed to calm himself back down and pull himself off Blaine, looking at the Rorschach tear print he had left on Blaine's shirt with guilt.

"You know I don't give a shit about that right?" Blaine mused, following Kurt's eyes.

"I know... I just... it's just easy for me to feel awful lately... about anything."

Blaine's hand was still gently rubbing circles on Kurt's back, and Kurt could have let him do that forever had it not been for the pool of melted crystals from the ice cream pooling around the tub on the table. "We should eat that."

Blaine nodded, pulling out two small spoons from his jacket pocket. Maybe he had been a boy scout at one point - always prepared. Kurt pulled off the lid and set the ice cream in his lap, wincing at the cool touch on his thighs, but then eagerly scooping up the treat and feeding himself after taking a spoon from Blaine.

Blaine had the occasional bite, but seemed to just be happy to watch Kurt eat. Kurt hadn't had any supper, since he had gone from practice, to his dorm room, to the clinic, to the library. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he had the first bite of the ice cream and now he was greedily downing as much of the ice cream as he could.

"You're eating like a refugee." Blaine noted.

Kurt ignored him, continuing to stuff his face until it felt like his stomach was so full that he was just filling up his esophagus. He was definitely eating his feelings. Kurt leaned back in his seat and rubbed his stomach with a satisfied groan after Blaine took away the now empty tub and put it back on the table.

Blaine's hand never stopped rubbing his back, even though it must have been exhausted from the tedious motion. His head had dropped to the side to lean against the top of the couch, just watching Kurt steadily, and waiting.

"I can't believe he's dead..."

Blaine sighed, as if that wasn't what he was expecting Kurt to say, but he went with it.

"Does it remind you of your mom?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes... brought back a whole lot of the emotions about her... I don't know why... I mean, I get how crazy I'm being. He's a bird... but..."

"But that's fine Kurt. Have you told the other Warblers?"

Kurt shook his head. "No... I'll tell them tomorrow in our pre-class practice Wes has scheduled for us. I don't know how to tell them though."

"Sing."

Kurt looked towards Blaine questioningly.

"You always express yourself best in song."

Kurt pursed his lips together, considering that. It was true, and it might help him feel better to be able to get his emotions out through music.

"What would I sing?"

Blaine smiled over to Kurt, and right now, it felt like things were as they were before, as they should be. He started suggesting songs about birds.

"Free Bird by the Lynyrd Skynyrd, Foo Fighters have Learn to Fly... Oh! Shake Your Tail Feathers... The Beatles did Blackbird..."

The Beatles... his mom loved the Beatles. "Blackbird... Blackbird is perfect."

Blaine smiled over again, that sweet smile he used only for Kurt and his mother. "Great. Now let's get you to bed so you're not totally exhausted when you perform tomorrow morning."

"What about you?" Kurt squeaked, suddenly very aware of how late it was and how long Blaine would have to drive in order to get back.

Blaine shrugged, "Once you're okay, I'll go home."

Kurt shook his head, "Absolutely not. You drove all this way... call your mom. You can bunk with me... but no funny business."

Blaine's brow went up, but he nodded and as they walked back to Kurt's room, Blaine told his mother what he was doing and to let McKinley know that he might be late tomorrow morning.

"May as well see you sing." He noted as he finished off the call.

Kurt smiled and snuck Blaine into his room, past Trent who was snoring again. He gave Blaine a set of extra pajamas and then went to put on his own in the bathroom. He wasn't sure how they were both going to fit into the single bed, but right now, he wasn't averse to cuddles. His heavy heart needed them.

So they snuggled up together, Blaine holding Kurt snugly against him as a little spoon and both were soon soundly asleep. It was the best sleep Kurt had had in the past couple weeks.

In the morning, Trent was polite as ever, and to his credit, didn't ask any hard questions. The three of them managed to get ready and then went down to the Warbler's common room where Kurt announced Pavarotti's death and sang. The rest of the Warbler's joined in, and Blaine kept his hand on Kurt's back supportively.

"Due to Warbler Kurt's announcement, I am hereby cancelling this morning's practice so all Warblers may have the opportunity to grieve. I will see you all after classes today." Wes banged his gavel.

Kurt breathed in a sigh of relief, quite happy for the reprieve from practice. His eyes were still sore from the mixture of too many tears and not enough sleep, and he wanted to be able to see Blaine off.

He took Blaine to the cafeteria first where they filled up on baked goods, Kurt still excusing his poor food choices on emotional eating.

"Can I talk to you...?" Blaine asked hesitantly as they finished up.

Kurt nodded. He had to know this was coming, even though he wasn't prepared. He led Blaine back to his room, grateful that Trent was out.

As they sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, Blaine set a gentle hand on Kurt's knee. "Mercedes talked to me... called it a gay-vention... I think it was short for gay intervention or something... wasn't as bigoted as I thought it was going to be."

Kurt tensed up, gently biting his lower lip. He had told Mercedes everything... in what he thought had been confidence.

"She told me what you told her... and Kurt... I never wanted to hurt you. I... fuck..." Blaine shook his head, "Sorry... I just... I want to get this right."

Kurt nervously put his own hand on top of Blaine's, "It's okay... I'm listening."

Blaine nodded and pushed forth, "You know I'm scared about relationships... after seeing what happened with my mom and dad..."

Kurt wanted to say that not all relationships were like that. Most weren't. All he had to do was look at his dad and his mom or his dad and Carol to know that... but he kept quiet, wanting Blaine to feel comfortable speaking.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want one."

Kurt took in a slight breath, feeling a little light headed as he began to see what was going on here, what Blaine was going to say.

Blaine's eyes kept themselves locked with Kurt's, "Kurt. I have been in love with you for the past two years, well before you even knew who I was. People think I freaked out on a kid last year in cooking class because he got egg on me... it was because he caught me looking at you and suggested that I had a crush. I was too afraid to want to be outed like that, and didn't want you to find out either because I didn't think you'd like me. I flipped out on a kid in English last year because he made an insult about you being out and proud and that where he came from that you would be beaten for that, and pretended it was because he tried to correct me..."

_Oh wow... that was both... unexpected and surprisingly hot._

"... I didn't need to go by your house that Sunday morning I saw you going to the hospital... I had driven by there a few times before just to get a glance at you and was driving by again in hopes of seeing you... and I took the chance to help you out because I wanted to be close to you."

_Wait... Blaine had said he was in love with him..._

"When you dragged me to that closet... it was all my fucking dreams come true. I never wanted to push for more before that because I didn't want to scare you off like Karofsky had. I didn't want to be that kind of asshole."

_Blaine loved him?_

"And I get it... you were just taking me there to save me from Rachel and I took advantage of that... I'm sorry Kurt... I just... I miss you and I'm sorry I pushed that all on you. But I do want you... I have for so long... and I know it's creepy... all that, but you should know..."

"You love me?"

Blaine nodded without hesitation, shrugging up his shoulders as he did, "Ridiculous right? I mean I - OOPH!"

Kurt launched himself at Blaine, pinning him back against the bed and pressing their mouths together. For a split second, Blaine didn't reciprocate, seeming surprised at the sudden attack, but his lips pushed back against Kurt's and his hands wrapped themselves around Kurt's back after that second of pause.

When he needed to breath again, he pulled back, sucking back the air. Blaine stayed back on the bed, looking dreamily up at Kurt and licking over his lips once the contact had been lost.

"Soo... that was confusing... but good, definitely good." Blaine stated, grinning like a fool at Kurt who was now searching Blaine's eyes.

"It wasn't. I... I love you too." He wondered why he was so much more hesitant to admit it then Blaine had been. He was definitely sure about it.

"Mmm..." Blaine purred, his strong, stable hands grasping Kurt around the waist firmly, but gently. "So then... want to be my official make out partner?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "If by make out partner, you mean boyfriend, then yes I do."

Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt towards him possessively and whispering into his ear, breath hot against Kurt's neck, "My boyfriend."

* * *

Kurt had missed all his morning classes that day, lounging with Blaine in his room, sharing languid kisses, and then finally getting dressed in his Dalton uniform and escorting Blaine out from Dalton, hand in hand. He had to serve lunch detentions because of his unexcused absences from morning classes, but he didn't care in the slightest.

The rest of the week was hard though.

Constant Warbler practices, even though he got chosen as a singer in a duet, studying for mid-term exams, and being away from Blaine.

They texted as much as they could, Blaine letting him know that the McKinley Glee club was trying to make their own songs to sing at Regionals without much success.

…**. though Slutana did do a very good song about Abs'n'Lips called Trouty Mouth. -B**

_Oh wow! I wish I was there! -K_

**I wish you were here too. Right on my lap. -B**

Kurt groaned. Their texts were no longer very PG-13, though really they never had been since Blaine had always sent him some of the most lewd jokes known to man, but now the lewdness was because Blaine seemed to feel free to make suggestive comments.

He had to remember to thank Mercedes.

Any free time he had was spent decorating a casket and tombstone for Pavarotti, who was currently frozen in another Warbler's mini fridge in their dorm until after Regionals when Kurt would get the chance to bury him.

It bugged him that he would be competing against Blaine at Regionals. He teased that he didn't think their love could withstand the competition, but really it did worry him. He didn't know if the Warbler's were good enough to win or not, and he didn't think he could cope if the New Directions got to go to New York and he didn't.

But he didn't have much time to worry and the Friday night before Regionals, Kurt was curled up against Blaine on his couch at home as they watched a movie. He had told his dad earlier in the week about their new relationship status and the response was simple:

"No more sleeping in the same room."

Kurt had agreed, though his dad had to know that there were enough moments they were on their own, and places they could run off to, that his dad wouldn't have control over. So on Friday night when they had the house to themselves as his parents were out on a date, and Finn was out with Puck, he was surprised at how Blaine wasn't taking advantage of the situation and dragging him up to his bedroom. Instead they were cuddled on the couch watching Rent - not that Kurt was complaining.

But Blaine was clearly distracted throughout the movie, so instead of singing along to La Vie Boheme, Kurt asked if he was alright.

"Hmm.. just... some court stuff today with my father... distracted."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in his. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Blaine sighed and looked to Kurt, "He's just being an asshole... trying to withhold spousal support from my mom as they go through the divorce... trying to convince her to convince me to take back my statement."

"Your mom told him to go to hell right?"

Blaine laughed with delight as Kurt swore and then nodded, "Yes... not like that... I mean, she's always been overly polite with him even though he's never deserved it, but she very diplomatically said to go to hell."

"Blaine... maybe you should see a counselor about all of it..."

Blaine's hand went cold in his own and he could see Blaine's gaze become distant, not looking at anything in particular, "No... I don't want to. Besides..." He refocused his sights on Kurt, "I have you."

Kurt smiled warmly and rested his head back against Blaine's shoulder. They had each other anyhow, for what it was worth.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Blaine was asking, hands holding each one of Kurt's hands as his eyes looked imploringly at Kurt. They were standing outside, in a parking lot, Kurt in his Dalton uniform and Blaine in his New Directions outfit for regionals.

"Yes... no... I really wanted to win..." Kurt sniffed, holding back his tears as he looked back to Blaine. The New Directions had won, and while Kurt was happy for his old teammates, happy for Blaine, he was sad for himself.

Blaine smiled gently and pulled Kurt into his arms, "Well... how about I beat the shit out of Karofsky and you could come back to McKinley?"

Kurt laughed, though it was muffled into Blaine's shirt.

"I know... I know... 'don't do that' you're going to say." Kurt felt Blaine's chest decompress as he sighed. "I just miss having you around there... even more now. Sex in the locker room would be totally hot."

Kurt gave Blaine a small, playful punch to the side and lifted his head back up to meet Blaine's gaze. "I'd come back... if I knew it would be safe... but I don't want you in juvie or anything on my account. I read in an article that conjugal visits are a myth."

Blaine laughed now, "What if I got a hitman?"

"No."

"A could set up a trap..."

"No."

"I've got it! Poison!"

"Blaine! No!"

Blaine sighed again in exasperation and Kurt just shook his head. "Please at least try to be a good boy for me?"

"What am I? A puppy?"

"Yes. The cutest one around." Kurt teased, receiving a small smack on the butt from Blaine. _Why, oh, why did that turn him on?_

"Hey! Romeo and Romeo! Come on, celebration at Breadstix - you're invited of course Kurt!" Mercedes yelled at them from across the parking lot they were standing in.

The boys smiled to one another and walked to Kurt's car, hand in hand. Though they didn't go straight to Breadstix but to a park on the outskirts of Lima. Blaine grabbed a shovel from the trunk and Kurt took the little casket, Pavarotti inside, the tombstone he had made, and a single red rose. They were going to say goodbye to the little canary.

Kurt sniffed, and let a few tears fall during the burial. To his credit, Blaine didn't swear or make light of the situation, grabbing Kurt's hand to hold in his once Pavarotti was in the ground and Kurt had said his goodbyes. The rest of the Warblers had declined the invitation to the makeshift funeral - most having plans with their families immediately following the competition, while the rest told Kurt outright that having a funeral for a bird was a little weird. He respected their honesty... that's about all he could respect right now.

Thankfully Blaine was there, and as they held hands on the way back to the car, Blaine spoke softly.

"I really do love you... you know."

Kurt managed a weak smile. It was the second time Blaine had said it, and Kurt thought to himself that he'd never tire of hearing it ever.

"I love you too."


	17. 2x17: A Night of Neglect

If Kurt had to describe his life in stages, this stage would probably be called Glee. Most of the time he felt like he was walking on clouds he was so light on his feet, everyone noticed how much more upbeat he was and how much more energy he had, and he had a smile perpetually attached to his face. Nick had joked that he was even more pleasant than Trent, which was saying a lot, and his dad had asked if he was doing some kind of drugs that made him so giddy.

Blaine wasn't helping either. Kurt had expected Blaine to say or do something that might put him in a foul mood given Blaine's penchant for brutal honesty and crudeness - but it hadn't happened yet. In fact, Blaine was diligent about calling and texting Kurt even more regularly since they made their relationship official, and had flowers sent to Kurt's dorm on four separate occasions in the past two weeks. Burt had even told Kurt that Blaine had come calling during the school week to mow the lawn for them after Kurt had mentioned to Blaine he was worried about his dad doing menial tasks like that after his heart attack and Finn was out more and more with Quinn, who he had started dating again, so couldn't be relied on to get those odd jobs done.

It was just a shame it took a bird dying for them to figure out that their feelings were mutual.

Kurt was still sore about losing Regionals, but he was happy for his friends, and the Warblers had a consistent line up of Seniors Lodges and Theme Parks to sing at to keep themselves on the ball.

But Kurt lived now for the weekends more than he ever had. He missed his family, his friends, and Blaine of course. The benefit of having lost at Regionals was that Warbler's practices had been reduced so he could get his homework done quickly and not have to take anything home with him on the weekends to do. He could just relax.

Which was what he was trying to do now. Once again, he and Blaine were curled up together in front of the TV, a blanket over them as they watched Funny Face. Blaine's hands kept wandering though, underneath the blanket, and Kurt kept having to nudge his elbow into Blaine's side to get him to stop… or pause at least.

"Come on baby…"

Kurt turned his head away from the screen and shot Blaine one of his trademark "bitch" faces. "I want to watch this, and you're making it damned near impossible!"

"Yah… but…" Blaine's hands started roaming again, playing along the edge of Kurt's pants, "We can pause the movie… come back to it later…"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shifted himself out of Blaine's hands - at least temporarily. It wasn't that he didn't want to get intimate with Blaine - far from it in fact. Since they had become official, they hadn't gone past making out and touching one another - despite Blaine clearly wanting more.

The problem was, that Kurt was absolutely scared.

He had experienced a blowjob, and a handjob - both on that fateful night of Rachel's party, and he knew there was other things they could do, but he couldn't help but keep coming back to the thought of one certain act, the one that a heteronormative couple would say makes one a virgin or not.

The thought of it excited him, but also made him afraid. He couldn't get past the memory of a cut he had once as a child on his rear, and how much that had hurt. He knew how big Blaine's penis was… it was impossible to imagine how that wouldn't hurt him.

So he kept trying to redirect Blaine's attention and focus, even though it was getting harder, and Kurt himself was having a hard time not wanting to just launch himself at Blaine and get the relief he needed.

Blaine made a small groan at being rebuffed once again and then shuffled away from Kurt and stood up, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Kurt didn't even need to be told why Blaine was leaving him to go to the bathroom since the bulge in Blaine's pants spoke volumes.

He felt guilty. It wasn't that he didn't want Blaine, it was so far from the case. Every night during the school week he went to the bathroom before bed as thoughts of what he'd like to do with Blaine crept into his head and made him need to relieve himself before he was capable of sleep.

So when Blaine returned ten minutes later, sans the bulge and looking much more relaxed, Kurt paused the movie and snuggled up against Blaine's side. Blaine immediately had an arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him close so Kurt could hear his heart beat.

"I'm sorry."

Blaine looked to Kurt with his brow furrowed in question. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I just… I know you want to… do stuff…"

Blaine snickered, "You mean fuck. Yes."

Kurt blushed immediately, but was, thankfully, still able to form his words despite his embarrassment. "... I want to too… I just…"

Blaine rubbed his back and Kurt leaned into the touch. It had become Blaine's way to tell Kurt that he was there, and that he was listening. "I just… I mean… I'm a virgin."

"No shit sherlock." Blaine chuckled with a shake of his head.

"What?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, "How did you know?"

"Well.. for starters… aside from the spit you shared with Karofsky against your will, I'm pretty sure I'm the only other openly gay guy you know."

Point taken.

"And secondly, you're so nervous… and I don't think it's because you don't want it because it's hard to miss that meat pressed up in your pants, but because you don't know what to do with it."

Kurt groaned softly and hid his face in Blaine's chest, mumbling, "I'm an obvious virgin… great."

Blaine tucked a finger under Kurt's chin to lift it up, making him look up so he could see Blaine's face as he spoke. "Well I for one think it's adorable. You're adorable. And also, it's not like there's been a whole lot of queer guys for me try stuff out on either."

Kurt smiled warmly up at Blaine. Then, as he processed that, his face became curious, "You mean… you…?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yup."

"But… you know what you're doing… and you talk like…"

"I talk like most male teenagers do sweetcheeks, regardless of whether or not they have any experience in the matter. It's not like I don't want to or anything - there just hasn't been the opportunity - and as for knowing what I'm doing…. I watch A LOT of porn…"

Kurt groaned, hiding his face again against Blaine's chest.

"We should watch some together…. Fifty Shades of Gay is a particular favourite of mine."

"You're incorrigible."

Blaine laughed, then dipped his head down to whisper into Kurt's ear, his breath hot in Kurt's ear, "And you are fucking sexy when you use those big intelligent words."

Kurt moaned softly, fisting a little ball of Blaine's T-shirt in his hand. "I… just… "

"Hey." Blaine again cupped Kurt's chin and forced him to look up to him, "I'm not going to be an ass and push for anything you don't want. If I hump your leg though, just take it as a compliment for being so damn hot."

Kurt didn't respond, looking dreamily into those hazel orbs before him and then shutting the distance between them by crushing his lips against Blaine's.

He'd get to the point where he could stomach doing more. He would.

* * *

Returning to school the next week was difficult as normal. In fact, it seemed like every week was harder than the last when it came to going back to Dalton and going away from his family and friends. Thankfully, he was born in an age where his phone was a lifeline back to Lima.

**I KNEW Smart Chick was smart! -B**

_Huh? Brittany? -K_

**Yah. She's in the Brainiacs and won them their last competition. -B**

_You're joking right? -K_

**Hell no. So proud of my girl! -B**

_Just don't leave me for her. -K_

**Ew. Girl cooties. -B**

_Congratulate her and the rest of the team for me. -K_

**I will. Also, I need you to buy a shitload of salt water taffy. -B**

_What? Why? -K_

**Mr. Butthead is making us sell it to raise money for the Nationals Trip. -B**

_Speaking of ew… -K_

**You're joking right? Salt water taffy is delicious. I'm pretty sure I already owe him $100 for the ones I've already eaten. -B**

_Well at least you're doing your part… -K_

**Aw… sorry. Forgot you don't want to hear about Nationals. -B**

_It's alright. I just miss you all. -K_

**Want me to drive over and give you a little midnight delight? -B**

_Did you type that with a grin on your face? -K_

**I might have… -B**

_I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll just go to bed so that Friday happens faster. -K_

**Okay sweetcheeks. I 3 U! -B**

_I love you too. Sleep well. -K_

* * *

When Friday did come, it was all Kurt could do to not run down the halls of Dalton straight into his car after classes. He managed to only jog his way there.

Blaine was already at his house when he got there, pushing the mower through the front yard in a tank top that was already drenched in sweat. Oh bless his dad for buying them a place with a big yard. He nearly took out the fire hydrant as he parked from staring at Blaine instead of paying attention to driving.

And Kurt certainly didn't care when Blaine swept him up in a hug and kiss - sweaty or not. It was just so good to be home. His mind flashed an image of them doing just this - but years later with kids playing on the lawn and wedding bands on their ring fingers.

"I need your help with something." Blaine murmured as they broke apart.

Kurt chuckled, "Oh I know you do…" He winked at Blaine, assuming he was being suggestive.

Blaine snickered and shook his head, "No… not that… well that too if you're offering, but I need to pick a song to sing for this Night of Neglect Benefit we're doing. You're coming by the way. I already bought you a ticket."

"Ooo… A public performance by my boyfriend…" Kurt beamed at him with pride. "I look forward to it. I may need to get a whole new outfit for the occasion."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You would use going to McDonalds as an excuse for getting a whole new outfit."

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed. "I just want to look good on your arm."

"You look best in absolutely nothing…" Blaine whispered, eyes hooded as he looked up and down Kurt hungrily.

The words went straight to Kurt's cock and he leaned into Blaine, whispering back and glancing towards the house, "Is anyone else home?"

Blaine shook his head, "Finn is out with Babymama, Carol is working for a couple more hours, and your dad just left to do some paperwork at the shop…"

How Blaine knew the lives of his immediate family members better than he did, Kurt wasn't sure, but it also wasn't at the top of his mind. Between the sight of Blaine, the smell of him, and the lure of the empty house, Kurt put away all his fear for the moment. He grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him inside the house and straight up to his room.

"Well I like where this is going…" Blaine noted during the procession.

Once they were safely in his room, Kurt made a small growl and threw himself at Blaine, mouths locking immediately in a heated and eager kiss. Blaine smelled even better than normal… something about his sweat just made him even more attractive and made his smell so much more prominent. Kurt wanted to get that smell all over himself.

Blaine had definitely picked up on that vibe, grinding himself against Kurt to show him just how much he had picked up on it and was into it. Strong hands wrapped themselves around Kurt's ass and pulled him up, so Kurt's legs were no longer on the ground. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and his arms around Blaine's shoulders, all the while continuing to taste Blaine's lips and tongue.

"My beautiful... sexy... boyfriend." Blaine uttered between kisses, Kurt moaning his approval of those words into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine's mouth moved down from Kurt's mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of hard kisses down it until he reached Kurt's collarbone where his mouth settled on a place to suck and tongue.

"Amazingly..." *suck* "... hot..." *nibble* "...boyfriend."

An urgent whimper fell from Kurt's lips and his eyes connected with Blaine's for just an instant. Showing off just how strong he was, Blaine carried Kurt to the bed where he tossed him down on his back and then crawled over him so he was now straddled over Kurt and Kurt was below him, at his mercy.

The onslaught on his collarbone continued, but Blaine's hand had moved away from his crotch, instead joining his other hand to rapidly unbutton Kurt's shirt. As soon as his torso was exposed, Blaine's mouth began traveling down, sucking in one of Kurt's nipples and his tongue rolling circles around it.

"Oh god... Oh..." Kurt never knew he was sensitive there, but now it was apparent that it was a serious erogenous zone to him as his hips bucked up against Blaine.

"Mmm... gorgeous.. HORNY.. boyfriend." Blaine mumbled around his nipple, and Kurt could only moan another response. Blaine's hands had travelled back down and were now unbuckling Kurt's belt before sliding down his pants.

"God you are fucking beautiful..." Blaine said, lifting his head off of Kurt's chest and causing Kurt to whine at the loss of stimulus on his nipple. Blaine was straddled over him, but just looking down at him which made Kurt flush in embarrassment. Blaine crawled himself back and off of Kurt, standing by the bed to pull of his own T-shirt and then drop his jeans and briefs while Kurt watched with hungry eyes, his hands wandering down to his cock to play with it lazily during the show.

Blaine grinned while he undressed, fully aware he was being watched so intently. He took a minute to lock the door, just in case, and then crawled back in with Kurt, tugging at the clothing that lay pooled around Kurt still, connected to his arms and legs.

"I want to see you..."

Kurt sat himself up and pulled the shirt off his arms, trembling slightly from the contact of the cool air against his flushed skin. Then he slid his pants and socks off, and finally his own briefs, letting his cock spring out to eagerly say hello and cause him to go even redder in embarrassment.

But either Blaine didn't notice, or wasn't going to acknowledge that shame, because he leaned down and started pressing kisses along the underside of Kurt's cock.

"Oh... god... FUCK... Blaine..." Kurt could hardly stand it. He wanted more, NEEDED more. Blaine chuckled from where he was purposely teasing Kurt, until Kurt decided it was enough.

He pressed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pinned him back against the mattress, crawling back up and over him so their cocks were aligned and already rubbing against one another as he moved himself into position. Now Blaine moaned, and put his hands onto Kurt's hips to pull him closer, fingers dug into his sides.

From there it was a struggle over who was in control, each of them frantically and urgently thrusting their cocks against the other as Kurt kept Blaine's shoulders pinned back and Blaine had Kurt pulled against him. Their lips connected again, pressing their tongues into one another's mouth and sharing their breaths back and forth, as well as their moans.

His cock quivered, and he barely had time to warn Blaine, "Blaine... I'm... going to..." Hell, he couldn't even form the words as the orgasm shot pangs of pleasure all over his body and cum onto Blaine's belly and his own. He kept thrusting though, lost in delirium and oblivious to anything anything else, a low whine escaping his lips.

When he finally stopped jerking forward, he looked down at Blaine through his hair that had come undone by his sweating and now dangled in his eyes. Blaine had a satisfied smirk and was damn near purring in satisfaction. When had he...?

Kurt looked down and saw they were both flaccid, and there was definitely more cum in the space between them than he was capable of making alone. He hadn't even noticed Blaine orgasm.

Blaine mumbled something, but it was incoherent, and Kurt rolled himself onto his side beside Blaine before asking him what he had said.

"You swore..." Blaine repeated, grinning as he mentioned it.

Kurt laughed between panting, trying to get back to breathing regularly.

"I did..."

"You never swear."

"Must be a bad influence..."

"Mmm... that boyfriend of yours is a bad influence..."

"He sure is."

* * *

Kurt was immediately more relaxed after having gotten the need for sex with Blaine out of his system. Blaine didn't push for more than Kurt was ready to give, and Kurt was incredibly thankful for it. It made him less uptight about Blaine's hands on him, which they were consistently.

It also allowed him to focus better since he didn't need to worry about the state of Blaine's cock at any given moment, like right now, when he was trying to help Blaine pick a song to sing for the benefit.

"What have you sung in Glee club so far?" Kurt asked, poking through his music files on the computer.

"Hrm… nothing really. The diva's usually argue over the solos and get them. Finn is usually the only guy singing unless they need someone who can rap and then Wheels gets it."

"So you… with your voice… has only been doing background?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't care… I don't even remember why I joined most days."

Kurt tsked and shook his head, "Well that is going to change… we are going to find you something perfect to sing…"

"Stop choosing Katy Perry and Pink… it has to be by an artist that's been neglected…." Kurt insisted after Blaine had suggested a series of songs by either artist.

Blaine huffed and laid back on Kurt's bed. After they had been intimate, they had showered, and now Blaine was in his pajamas already - a set which he kept at Kurt's house for his weekend visits. "Well I don't know… I don't even really want to do the damned benefit. It's lame."

"No…" Kurt spun his chair around so he was no longer facing the computer but facing Blaine on the bed. "... You just don't want the world to know what an amazing talent you have. Stop hiding Blaine Anderson."

A roll of the eyes was the expected, and received response from Blaine as he shook his head, "I just… don't feel the need to raise money when my mom is more than happy to pay my way to Nationals. Mr. Butthead is being a huge arse about us funding ourselves."

"Blaine… the point is to be independent. I have no doubt my dad would be happy to pay my way too if I was going…" He swallowed back the sourness from inside him at being excluded, "... but we're getting older and we need to learn not to rely so much on our parents."

"Lame."

Kurt chuckled at the simple response and turned his seat around to look back at his music. One way or another, he'd find something perfect for Blaine.

* * *

At least that's what Kurt thought. The weekend passed and Blaine still hadn't settled on a song. He promised Kurt that he'd come up with something on his own and that Kurt should just look forward to the benefit next weekend.

And so Kurt was back at Dalton for another excruciating long week, checking his phone a little too incessantly just in case someone from home texted him.

**Who's Sunshine Corazon? -B**

_The girl Rachel sent to a crackhouse at the beginning of the school year because she was intimidated by her talent and then got recruited by Vocal Adrenaline. Why? -K_

**We're all currently in the choir room deciding if we should allow Sunshine to sing at the benefit because she's got like 600 twitter followers who will attend if she sings. -B**

_Well that should be a yes. -K_

**I know… though it makes sense now why Rachel is being all pissy about it. -B**

_I would tell you I'm shocked… but really I'm not. -K_

**Well the tiny girl can sure sing. -B**

_I remember her audition being utterly amazing. -K_

**Like your cock. -B**

Kurt laughed out loud during his Warbler's meeting when he read that last bit, flushing red in embarrassment when all eyes in the room turned on him. They had been a very intense debate about the color of their ties - to which Kurt had tuned out in order to text with Blaine. Normally he might have been more interested in a fashion based discussion, but he just wasn't feeling like it mattered - at least not compared to texting with his boyfriend.

"Sorry."

The eyes shifted away, and talk continued. Kurt had come to Dalton to be accepted and safe, and he was, but yet he still didn't feel like he belonged there at all.

Especially when his heart was in Lima.

* * *

"Oh! The old French classroom!" Kurt noted as he and Blaine walked through the darkened halls of McKinley that Saturday night prior to the benefit. Their fingers intertwined, their arms swung between them as Kurt looked around with fondness. Despite all the horrors he had suffered in this place, it was still also home to him more than Dalton was.

"You miss it here…" Blaine said, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze.

Kurt was about to tell him yes, that he missed it, and he missed being with Blaine all week when Karofsky ran into them in the hall. Tension was strong, made worse when Karofsky accused Kurt of "spreading his fairy dust".

And before Kurt could stop him, Blaine was in Karofsky's face and the two of them were at each other's throats again and pushing against the other one. Kurt screamed and tried to get in the middle of it, but it was Santana who show up in the nick of time who got them to stop, scaring Karofsky off with threats of razor blades in her hair - a threat Kurt certainly didn't doubt knowing her.

Kurt kept his hand tightly around Blaine's, seeing the fire in his eyes and knowing that if he didn't hold him back, Blaine would run after Karofsky and really make him hurt.

"Come on Blaine… there's a problem we need to deal with in the choir room." Santana informed him, marching off.

Blaine snapped after her, "I'm not doing shit but my solo and sitting with Kurt until then."

Kurt smiled and led the way into the theater, which was mostly empty except for a few scattered souls - all looking like they didn't belong there. Regardless, he and Blaine sat themselves down to watch the show.

And it was quite a show - though not because of the talent on stage, but from those lost souls who were intent on heckling the performers. Clearly that's why they had come out there.

Again he had to pull Blaine toward him when Blaine looked like he was going to lose it on the hecklers - though a well cast glance from Blaine to Azimio at one point managed to get the big, black jock to shut up at least.

After Tina, who left crying, and Mike, Blaine excused himself to go on stage. Grinning towards Kurt, and then shooting a threatening glance to the the hecklers, he started in on a song Kurt would have never expected.

_Baby girl, where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached._

Kurt chuckled and leaned back in his seat, thoroughly enjoying Blaine's rendition of When I Get You Alone - particularly the parts when it was clear Blaine was singing to him.

He made sure his boyfriend got a standing ovation, at least from him, when he finished on stage.

The rest of the night he huddled against Blaine in the audience, watching Ms. Holiday and Mercedes sing. Since the hecklers had left after Blaine had sung and threatened them with his eyes, the audience was just them and Mr. Ryerson, and though Kurt felt bad for his old club, he enjoyed that he could cozy up to his boyfriend and not have to worry about anyone seeing them or judging them.

When it was all said and done, Mr. Ryerson offered to finance their trip to Nationals, as well as the Brainiacs trip to Detroit for finals. Kurt had never been particularly fond of Mr. Ryerson, since he didn't exactly give a good name to gay men, but he was thankful that he had come and that Blaine would stop suggesting what an excellent gift salt water taffy would make whenever Kurt mentioned a birthday or anniversary.

"Just don't be surprised when you get a basket of taffy with your flowers at school." Blaine admitted to him later on that night.

Kurt wasn't going to complain.


	18. 2x18: Born This Way

**So your brother totally knocked out Rachel. -B**

_Oh no! What happened?! -K_

**He was trying to dance again. -B**

_And he hit her doing that? -K_

**Yup. They went to the clinic to see if he broke her nose. -B**

_Finn must feel awful…. -K_

**I have been in this club for a lot less time than Finn has and I have better moves than he does. The guy is awkward as fuck. -B**

_Hey! That's my brother you're talking about! -K_

**And if you ever met my brother and told me he's an arrogant arse I wouldn't hold it against you because it's the truth. -B**

_When do I get to meet your brother? -K_

**Maybe when he's done having sex with all the women in California and wants to try some from Ohio. I wouldn't hold your breath though… his long term memory leaves a lot to be desired. -B**

_Sibling rivalry much? -K_

**You have no idea. -B**

_Afraid I might like him? -K_

**Oh I know you'll like him. He charms the pants off everyone who isn't me. -B**

**Coffee tomorrow? -B**

_Absolutely. I need a break from overly polite boys and want to see my less than polite man. -K_

**Rrrowl. ;) -B**

* * *

"I can't believe Rachel is considering getting a nose job. She looks fine! She has Barbra-esque features that even I'm jealous of." Kurt admitted, stirring his coffee after he listened to Mercedes and Tina fill him in on the gossip from New Directions. Blaine was at his side and Santana was also at the table, though eyeballing Artie and Brittany who were off at another table. Their coffee date had been intruded on by half of New Directions, but Kurt wasn't the least bit upset. He was happy to feel a part of the old group again.

"Like I said in club, we all have something we don't like about ourselves - Rachel doesn't like her schnozz, so she should be able to get it fixed. Like you wouldn't change your girly voice if you had the opportunity Kurt." Santana said, causing Mercedes and Tina to roll their eyes and Blaine to tense up beside him.

"Actually… I don't mind my voice.. at least not anymore. I've come to accept it about myself, and appreciate it. Not many men can brag about being a countertenor. I have a greater range than most men… or women for that matter." Kurt acknowledged, looking towards Santana while putting a calming hand on Blaine's thigh under the table. It was true. There had been a time when he kept making his dad take him to the doctor to see if his voice would deepen, but since New Directions, he had embraced his unique voice.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes and went back to staring at Artie and Brittany.

Mercedes and Tina went on to note how much they missed Kurt, warming up his heart, and wondering if there was any way he'd consider coming back to McKinley.

"I offered to beat up Karofsky multiple times to get him out of McKinley to make Kurt feel safe there… but it's a no go." Blaine noted.

"I don't want to talk about it…." Kurt said sadly. He didn't want to be reminded that the only thing keeping him from being with his family and friends with a moronic brute who couldn't come to terms with his own homosexuality.

"It's still an option as far as I'm concerned." Blaine insisted.

"Anyhow! Rachel's nose!" Kurt pointedly changed the subject matter before he actually started considering Blaine's proposal. "Girl needs a Barbra-vention."

"I need to gay! GO! I need to GO!" Santana stammered, standing up and walking off abruptly. Amused smirks and glances between those left at the table were shared, and Kurt shook his head.

"ANYHOW!" Kurt reinforced, "She can't get that nose job. It's an insult to our idols… Barbra, Patti, Whitney… they made it on their own qualities. They didn't change themselves to become stars. I propose a Barbra-vention."

Kurt outlined a plan to get Rachel to accept herself, and her nose, while Mercedes, Tina, and Blaine listened on. Periodically Mercedes or Tina would give their input, but Blaine was quiet throughout the planning, just keeping an arm around the back of Kurt's chair and watching Kurt with adoring eyes.

Kurt wished this was his everyday.

* * *

"I don't know what to put on my shirt…. I'm too fucking awesome for this assignment." Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck. They were tangled together on Kurt's bed after a particularly hot make-out session on Saturday that ended when Finn had walked in wanting to know what a parka was - for whatever reason - and then backed out with the reddest face known to man - and that was saying something coming from Kurt.

Kurt hummed thoughtfully, fingers wrapped up by Blaine's curls as he idly played with Blaine's hair. "Well you could always put down arrogant. That seems pretty appropriate for how sure you are about yourself."

Blaine huffed a little, "It has to be something we were born with…. not something I developed because of my aforementioned awesomeness." Blaine's huff left Kurt tingling as the hot breath landed on his neck.

His neck. He needed to remember to cover up those hickey's later with scarfs. He used to accessorize to hide his bruises, now he did it to hide the hickeys. It was a welcome change of motivation.

"Short?" Kurt offered.

Blaine snorted derisively. "I accept my height… I more than make up for it in other areas though - wouldn't you agree?"

Kurt chuckled bashfully, "Yes… I guess so…"

"Maybe… is there a word for being afraid of turning out like your parents?"

Kurt blinked a few times and then looked towards Blaine steadily, "Blaine… you don't actually think you'll turn out like your dad do you?"

Blaine shrugged a little and averted his gaze from Kurt's, "No… never mind. Forget I said it."

Kurt pushed himself up onto his elbows, forcing himself to sit up despite Blaine's whines and repositioning so his head was still rested against Kurt, though on his stomach now. "I'm serious. Why do you think you'll be like him?"

Blaine shrugged and ghosted his fingers across Kurt's stomach, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kurt reached over to take the hand strumming across his stomach in his own and gave it a small squeeze, "You aren't like your dad, and you won't ever be like him."

Blaine groaned and shot a look up at Kurt, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kurt persisted, "What brought this on? More court stuff?"

Instead of again insisting that he didn't want to talk about it, Blaine just stopped responding period, shutting his eyes as if that would block out the conversation being forced on him. Kurt sighed and leaned back against his headboard, letting his fingers idly wind through Blaine's hair again.

He needed to not only do a Barbra-vention for Rachel now, but had to figure out what was going through Blaine's mind to make him feel so insecure about himself.

This would be a lot easier if he was still in Lima 24/7.

* * *

On Sunday, after listening to Blaine talk to his mother over the phone, though not understanding what they were saying because they were speaking in Tagalog, Kurt was able to get a little more insight into what Blaine was upset over.

"I know I won't turn out like my dad…" He said after he had put his phone on the nightstand with a sigh.

Kurt frowned, "Your mom? What's wrong with being like your mom? She's calm and kind and…"

"... and she doesn't fucking protect those closest to her." Blaine snapped back at Kurt. It was unusual for Blaine to snap at Kurt, so clearly he had hit a nerve. Recognizing that he had freaked out though, he apologized in the next breath and put his head down in Kurt's hands, who immediately went about playing with those curls again. God, Blaine didn't even pay attention to what shampoo he used and his hair was amazingly soft.

"Blaine… you told the officers that she was held back by your grandma, and couldn't help you."

Blaine grumbled, and Kurt could see that he was determining whether or not to say anything more.

He did.

"That never stopped her from making me see him… and she's played it off that because she was blind she couldn't possibly see my bruises and cuts… but she had to know… she had to…" Blaine insisted sadly.

Kurt frowned, considering that. Since Blaine had become a fixture at their home on weekends, he rarely ever, if ever, saw Blaine's mom. Even when he had gone to Blaine's house daily for a while back at the beginning of the year, he didn't see her much. Maybe he didn't know as much about her as he thought he did.

"... Blaine… you've been nothing but a good son to your mother… do you really think she'd send you into the jaws of hell like that knowingly?"

Blaine shrugged a little, nudging his head into Kurt's hands as he non-verbally requested a head rub which Kurt was happy to give him.

"They act like I can't understand Tagalog sometimes… I can hear what they argue about though…"

Kurt tensed up a little, but kept rubbing Blaine's head, knowing that he would need to be kept soothed if he was going to keep talking about this.

"... My mom might accept that I'm gay, but she has no problem letting her mother and her ex-husband control her. I don't understand it… and yes, I'm a good son because that's something I want to be… because I feel bad about her not seeing and that she got stuck with an asshole husband, but since… since you I just don't understand her anymore."

Kurt sucked in his lower lip and gave it a small nibble - one of his thoughtful tics, and also him keeping from saying something as Blaine talked. He didn't want to interrupt for fear that Blaine wouldn't continue.

"I mean… I would do fucking anything to protect you from any kind of harm… and she… she had to know, and she didn't. What kind of parent does that? What if that happens to me? What kind of dad would I be?"

Kurt sucked in a small breath. While he might never acknowledge it publicly, he loved that Blaine was so protective of him - it made his heart swell with love, and then, that Blaine had mentioned being a dad… Something about that made Kurt's heart feel like it might explode in his chest from being overfilled with affection.

"You'll be an amazing dad…" Kurt uttered softly, brushing back Blaine's curls away from his eyes so he could see those hazel eyes he loved so much.

"How do you know?" Blaine whispered, looking back up at Kurt imploringly.

"Because you're worried about being a good dad… so you're conscious of the choices you make… even though you're still in high school and being a dad should be a long way off for you." Kurt purposely teased at the end of the statement, wanting to lighten the mood a little if he could.

It worked. Blaine chuckled and lifted his head to kiss Kurt chastely before returning to Kurt's hands for more scalp attention. The boy was always hungry for head rubs and scratches.

"I love you…" Blaine murmured, shutting his eyes again as he enjoyed his head rub.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine, even though he couldn't see it, "I love you too."

* * *

**So the photo composites Rachel showed us today made her look like a brown haired Quinn. -B**

_Ugh. -K_

**What's so wrong with that? From what I understand, Quinn is hot shit for those men who like chicks. -B**

_But Quinn is also a dime a dozen. Rachel is unique and still beautiful. -K_

**You keep saying things like that and I'm going to question your devotion to dicks. -B**

_I can still appreciate female beauty, even if it doesn't turn me on. -K_

**Finn said it too, in front of everyone, that Rachel was beautiful just the way she way. LOVED the bitch face Quinn put on after that little tidbit. -B**

_Finn still loves Rachel. He's just too much of a dope to realize it. -K_

**Mr. Relationship expert in the house! -B**

_Oh please. You can't tell me you can't see it either. -K_

**Yah… I guess. I just never really worried or thought about it. Not my business. -B**

_Yet you love it when shit goes down in the choir room. -K_

**You know when you swear, even when it's a text, I get immediately hard. -B**

* * *

On Wednesday after classes, Kurt's phone began buzzing with intensity as if it had a life of its own. He started receiving texts from everyone in New Directions faster than he could check them, and before he was even able to read them, he got a call from his dad.

"What's going on dad? My phone is freaking out. Is everyone alright?"

He could hear Burt's hesitation as he spoke over the phone, "Yah… got a call from Principal Figgins at McKinley today… Apparently that Karofsky kid wants to have a meeting with you… reach out to you."

Kurt's heart leapt and then immediately dropped. Was Karofsky really capable of a change in heart?

"When?"

"We could do it tomorrow kiddo… I just… I don't like it. This kid threatened you…."

"Let's just see what he has to say at least." Kurt offered, knowing his dad couldn't refuse him that.

"Fine. Just… this doesn't mean you're going back… don't get your hopes up kid."

"I won't. I love you. Text me the time and I'll be there. Love you."

"Love you too son."

Kurt grinned to himself and then started going through the texts.

I wanted to punch his face in! -Sam

_It was like being in a dream sequence, although not a very romantic one. -Rachel_

I had to hold your boy back from hitting him everytime he mentioned your name! -Mercedes

It was revolting! -Tina

_If you come back, we've got your back. -Mike_

It seems almost too good to be true. Much as I'd like to see you back, be careful. -Artie

I had to vomit afterwards. Santana and Karofsky. If they have sex, it'll be like I had sex with Karofsky by rules of transfers and shit. -Puck

B carful lil bro. Well watch out 4 u. -Finn

**I don't like it. -B**

There were certainly more texts than just those ones, but those summed up the situation nicely. Karofsky had come to apologize to the New Directions and tell them he would be reaching out to Kurt through Figgins. Then, of all revolting things, Santana and Karofsky announced they were a couple and had started an anti-bullying club.

_I'm meeting him tomorrow with my dad. -K_

**My offer still stands. -B**

_Blaine, please, let me hear him out. -K_

**Should I be worried? -B**

_About what? -K_

**About you liking him. -B**

_Oh please. You're cute when you're jealous, even if it is unnecessary. -K_

**Fine. I'll be waiting outside the office the whole time though. -B**

_That's fine. I think Finn said he would as well, though with his texts it's hard to tell. -K_

**I will personally kick Karofsky's face in if he even looks at you funny. -B**

_How romantic. -K_

**I'm serious. -B**

_Look at the bright side. You can see me tomorrow. -K_

**Mmm… that's true. -B**

**Better get those flowers redirected to your house. -B**

Kurt looked up at his dorm room, at the ridiculous amount of flower arrangements he already had all over the place that Trent was much too alright with, despite it clearly aggravating his allergies and making him sneeze constantly.

_Probably a good idea. -K_

* * *

Kurt remained quiet throughout most of the meeting, letting his dad speak on behalf of him. When finally asked his opinion, Kurt asked to be left alone with Karofsky.

That was how he got the truth. Karofsky and Santana were working together to get elected as Prom King and Queen and thought getting Kurt back to the school would help with the votes. Kurt was impressed, though he used the information to his advantage, making Karofsky agree to start a chapter of PFFLAG up in the school as well.

He was coming home.

After the Karofsky's had left, they set up his transfer. Tomorrow morning he and his dad would gather his stuff from Dalton, and then tomorrow afternoon he would return to McKinley and resume his old schedule.

He also told Mr. Schuester that he expected to lead them in the Born This Way group number on Monday.

He wasn't going to allow himself to be walked over again.

As they left the office, they were immediately flanked by Finn and Blaine who were adamant that they would be looking out for Kurt and that he shouldn't have to worry about anything. He smiled to himself, loving that he was so clearly loved.

Blaine was, of course, invited to dinner that night. He was caught up on all New Directions drama, as well as school drama in general, so that he could more seamlessly reintegrate into school. Blaine also let him know what he had been working on in French class, and much as Kurt was excited about sharing a class with Blaine again, he didn't have the heart to tell him that his French class at Dalton had been more advanced than their advanced work in Mademoiselle Bouvier's class.

He had sent off a text to his Warbler friends earlier, letting them know what was happening, and that he hoped to say goodbye to them tomorrow. Throughout the evening, texts trickled in from them expressing their sadness at his departure.

Yet on Friday morning, none of the Warbler's were there for him to say goodbye to, and he felt more than a little sad that they hadn't made the effort to say goodbye to him as he packed up his side of the room and left Trent with all the chocolates that Blaine had sent as a parting gift.

He didn't let it get to him though, letting his dad return to their home with the boxes from Dalton after being dropped off at McKinley. At Mercedes request, he made his grand appearance in the courtyard outside, immediately drawn into hugs from his New Directions friends.

And then, Mercedes announced that they had met in the courtyard for a reason, and the Warblers, all of them, came out singing Somewhere Only We Know all together, each saying their respective goodbyes to Kurt and giving him hugs as Nick and Jeff belted out the lyrics.

He couldn't help but tear up.

Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered, once they had all left, "I think they all have the hots for you."

Kurt laughed and nudged Blaine playfully back. "Too bad I only have ever had my eyes on you."

"What about the guy you wanted to serenade on Valentine's day?"

Kurt laughed, and as Blaine watched him in confusion, Kurt admitted, "That was you. I was going to serenade you."

Blaine beamed, and when Kurt noticed the courtyard was quiet, and that all eyes were on the both of them, he realized that while New Directions knew they were an item, that the rest of the school didn't.

In fact, they probably didn't even realize Blaine was gay until this point.

Blaine had just outed himself and didn't even seem to care about it.

He hoped this wouldn't have any consequences for Blaine, or anyone who tried to make it an issue with Blaine.

Entering Glee Club that afternoon, he sang As If We Never Said Goodbye, receiving a standing ovation from the group. It was good to be able to sing what he wanted, when he wanted again. He got a fair amount of duet parts in the Warblers, but they rarely, if ever, entertained members just singing to express their emotions or as a way to showcase their individual talents.

He took a seat beside Blaine, who scooted his chair as close to Kurt as he could get while Rachel gave them the latest update on her nose job.

Kurt looked back at Puckerman, who nodded to him.

Operation Barbra-vention was a go.

* * *

"God you are freaking hot in that hat… and those pants… and…" Blaine's eyes were glued to Kurt, who had just danced Duck Sauce's Barbra Streisand in the mall with New Directions and all the Cheerio's he could muster up on the weekend. He felt it had gone well. He hoped it had anyhow. Personally, Kurt thought there was no better way to get Rachel to appreciate her uniqueness than to show her how much she was like Barbra.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led the way to the food court. He desperately needed a drink after all that dancing. Blaine meanwhile was clearly trying to undress Kurt with his eyes.

"You are going to people whispering…" Kurt noted to him.

Blaine shrugged, "Let them whisper. They can whisper all they want about how I have a sexy ass boyfriend that only I get to touch and kiss….."

Kurt chuckled, cheeks flaring red at the compliment. He admittedly had picked out this outfit with Blaine in mind and was glad it had the desired effect.

"Have you decided what's going on your shirt yet?" Kurt prompted as they waited in line at Kurt's favourite Chinese food place.

Blaine shook his head, "No… I don't know what to put."

"Well I'm putting on mine Likes Boys. It's something I was born with, and I had a difficult time accepting it and wishing I didn't before, but now… with you… it's definitely something I've accepted about myself."

Blaine smirked a little, "I've never been ashamed about liking boys…"

"Oh really? Never?" Kurt found it hard to believe.

"I've only ever been ashamed of showing it before…. and getting the backlash from people who didn't accept it."

"Yet you're all about the public displays of affection now…"

"Because I don't give a fuck anymore. If I don't get to show you off then what's the point?"

Kurt gave Blaine's hand a small squeeze. "Well I, for one, am at a loss as to what to put on your shirt. You're perfect to me."

* * *

As they waited to start their rendition of Born This Way, Kurt kept looking over at Blaine curiously. He could see the white shirt under the hoodie Blaine had on, but Blaine hadn't told him what was on it.

Rachel announced that she had cancelled her nose job, much to Kurt's relief, and Mr. Schuester showed off his Buttchin shirt… if only he knew how appropriate that was given how Blaine referred to him as Mr. Butthead.

And Kurt sang. He got to sing Lady Gaga, with Mercedes and Tina, and loved it. One at a time, the group revealed their quirks to the audience, made up of Karofsky and Santana, who was sitting this one out for some reason.

Kurt was Likes Boys, Mercedes was NO Weave, Tina was Brown Eyes, Mike was Can't Sing, Finn was Can't Dance, Artie was Four Eyes, Puck had an arrow pointing to his crotch that said I'm With Stupid, Brittany had an arrow pointing to her head that said I'm with Stoopid, Sam had Trouty Mouth, Quinn had Entitled, and Blaine…

Blaine had put on his Loves a Boy.

Kurt had a hard time getting through the rest of the song when he had seen that. It made his heart melt and his cock press into the zipper of his pants simultaneously. It wasn't something that Blaine was born with, but it was something he had come to accept about himself despite perhaps being uncomfortable with it before.

Blaine was definitely getting kissed after this song.

* * *

Credit for the Loves a Boy shirt goes to Muchacha and the amazing fanart available here:

art/Klaine-We-Are-Entwined-207031763

Easily one of my favourite pieces of Klaine fanart. Makes my heart gooey to look at it.


	19. 2x19: Rumours

Kurt didn't have a difficult time transitioning back into McKinley. His friends were suddenly present in ways they had never been before, to watch his back and give him support. With Karofsky officially dedicated to fighting bullying instead of promoting it, there was a much safer and more accepting feel to the school. If he had one concern, it was that before he went to Dalton the classes here were too easy for him, so now they seemed utterly basic and useless. The one upside to that though, it was that he could now fly through assignments during lessons and he had little to no homework anymore. He could deal with that in exchange for putting up with an array of jaded, boring teachers who offered no challenge to him whatsoever.

Blaine was also ever present at his side even though they only shared French class. He would be there waiting at his locker, or at the door to his class when he was done, ready to spend those few minutes in between with Kurt. Kurt wasn't sure if it was because Blaine so intensely felt the need to protect him or because he just wanted to spend that extra bit of time with him. Whatever it was, Kurt enjoyed it. He enjoyed the questioning looks of people in the halls as his boyfriend would slip a hand to the small of Kurt's back as they walked through the halls, or the stares when Kurt would put a hand on Blaine's thigh during lunch. No one said anything, or did anything, and while many students still seemed uncomfortable with the obvious affection between the two boys, they didn't toss out homophobic remarks or go out of their way to make the pair feel uncomfortable themselves. It was the school environment that Kurt had always wanted at McKinley.

"I loved your shirt you wore..." Kurt said in French, during their French class as they lazily worked on their assignment.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, eyes smiling as well behind the veil of curls. "Good. That was the point."

"I get it now... Why you got mad at me earlier in the year for being out... For not hiding it. You didn't feel okay to show it and now you can..."

Blaine made a little shrug and looked back down at the paper as he spoke, "It's not like its hard to show it... So long as it's you I get to show it with."

Little things like that made Kurt feel like his heart was going to crumble into pieces from being so overwhelmed. Blaine was still as doting as he had ever been while Kurt was at Dalton, though Burt had put an end to the regular flower deliveries stating that not only was it a giant waste of money, but it was going to make him look bad to Carol for not getting her flowers on more than just special events.

Kurt was getting spoiled.

So when he looked across the choir room to see Sam, hands shoved into pockets that were so worn out his fingers poked through them, he immediately felt guilty.

Here he was with a dad who would do most anything for him, a nice house, a fantastic wardrobe, and a boyfriend whose gift giving made all the girls in Glee club jealous, and he knew Sam was living in a one room hotel after his dad had lost his job and their house has been repossessed by the bank.

He had found out while he was back in Dalton. Trent, as was his usual Wednesday night tradition, had ordered pizza in order to evade having to eat the vegetarian special in the Dalton cafeteria. Usually Kurt had no trouble with the Wednesday night special, and in fact quite enjoyed it, but that particular night he had too much homework and not enough motivation to walk to the cafeteria so he agreed to split a pizza with Trent.

It was Sam who delivered. Asking him why he was all the way over at Dalton, Sam explained that this was the only place he could find a part time job and even though half his wages went to paying for the gas, it was still better than nothing. Probing further, Sam admitted that his family was having financial problems and having to sell everything to pay for the hotel they were staying at, while Sam's meager wages paid for their food. Kurt had given him a very big tip that night.

He could see by the distant look in Sam's eyes now, the worn jeans, and the shoes that the toes were creeping out the front of that Sam's family's financial situation hadn't improved at all. He had asked his dad if there were any jobs in the shop Sam might be able to pick up on, but none of the mechanics were willing to take on an apprentice and Burt was still on a reduced schedule as he worked to improve his heart health. How else could Kurt help Sam?

Blaine leaned over as Mr. Schuester regailed the glee club with another one of his "when I was in glee club, this is how we did it" stories, and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Your dad said I can't take you shopping for more clothing unless you get rid of some of the clothing you already have. Apparently every free closet in the house is packed with your clothing."

Why Blaine was having private conversations with his dad about his clothing, Kurt didn't know, what he did know though was that Sam was roughly the same size as him, and he had a solution for how he could help Sam now.

* * *

By the next glee club meeting, gossip had spread around the school like wildfire. The defunct school newspaper, The Muckraker, had been reinstated, and in its first issue, it had not only suggested that Santana was gay, but that Quinn and Sam were having an affair at a hotel.

It was enough to get Finn and Sam at one another's throats, and Kurt realized that there was probably a lot more to the story than the Muckraker had printed. Sam was, at the least, an honest guy, and Kurt didn't think for an instant that Sam would be alright with helping Quinn cheat on Finn.

After Mr. Schuester had broken up the fight, Kurt excused himself to the bathroom where Sam had gone to cool off.

"I'm guessing Quinn knows?"

Sam looked over at Kurt from where he was leaning back against the sink counter and just nodded sadly.

"Sorry... I happened to notice that your clothing is in need of a little TLC... My dad is making me get rid of some of mine. Would you want any?"

Sam's face lit up a little, "Yah. That would be great if you could spare some... I'm not the most fashionable guy, but it would be nice to not wear the same thing everyday..."

Kurt smiled gently, and set up a time to meet. He never questioned why Sam wouldn't want to tell anyone, knowing that just like being gay, it was something most people probably couldn't understand and might get made fun of for. If he could be a supportive friend, that would be good enough.

So that night, he delivered to the hotel two big boxes of clothing, which Sam's younger sister in particular was quite eager to pick through, deciding what Sam should wear like he was a big doll to her. They made idle small talk, about nothing in particular, such as wheat they both thought the better word was for Blaine and Brittany's friendship (Sam liked Brine, but Kurt liked he way Blattany sounded), how many vests they thought Mr. Schuester owned, and what chairs were the best to get in the choir room. Kurt had a difficult time thinking about what he would be like in a similar situation, much less with younger siblings that Sam was taking care of so very well. Again he felt grateful for not having to worry about having enough money for food or a new jacket, and secretly left a twenty dollar bill in the bathroom when he went to use it while he visited.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Blaine greeted Kurt the next day, shoving the latest Muckraker under his nose.

"Poorly written nonsense?" Kurt suggested, taken aback as he hadn't even gotten to his locker yet, much less read the school tabloid.

"It says you were seen with Sam at a hotel last night!"

_Oh.  
Uh oh._

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine gently, "I was... And it's not my place to tell you why... But please trust me."

He could see the gears turning in Blaine's head as Blaine's eyes went from Kurt's face to the picture of Kurt in the paper. "This looks so fucking bad Kurt..."

"Blaine..."

"My dad cheated on my mom so many times..."

"Blaine..."

"How could someone make someone they say they love feel so awful..."

"Blaine, please..."

"How am I supposed to trust you when you won't even tell me why you were there?"

"Blaine. Please."

"I knew that Sam was trouble..."

Kurt was on the verge of crying, seeing how emotionally draining this was on Blaine who looked like he was either going to cry or punch something. He wanted to tell him, he truly did, but for the same reason he didn't out Karofsky, he couldn't say anything about Sam. It just wasn't his place.

So he reached out and put a hand on each of Blaine's cheeks, forcing him to be eyes to eye with Kurt, and also stop his rambling for just an instant. "I love you. Only you. You need to trust me."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes for a moment, just looking. After a moment he pulled away and, without a word to Kurt, stormed down the hall, leaving Kurt feeling empty and abandoned, unsure if Blaine just needed a moment to process, or still didn't believe Kurt that nothing had happened.

Kurt pulled himself together though. There was nothing he should be ashamed of, so he wasn't going to act like there was, going to his locker to get his books where he was then accousted by Rachel who accused him of cheating on Blaine with Sam as well. Had the world gone mad?

He rebuffed her accusations, and insisted they focus on getting ready for nationals instead of focusing on petty rumors. He didn't have the energy to fight this battle on two fronts. If only Sam was more comfortable telling people about his situation.

But he wasn't going to suggest it to him. Sam had to know that it was arousing suspicion that now Kurt had been seen at the hotel, when Quinn had just been seen there. Clearly Sam was having a difficult enough time already.

Blaine wasn't in French class, which made things worse. He was obviously doing his best to avoid Kurt so he didn't have to deal with the gossip. It made Kurt both sad, for fear of losing Blaine over a rumor, and angry that Blaine wasn't able to trust him. Relationships needed to be built on trust.

Thankfully, at lunch, Kurt was informed that Blaine had only missed French because he was busy consoling Brittany who had just been called stupid by Artie for being manipulated by Santana. Apparently Brittany and Santana had been sleeping together and Santana had told Brittany it wasn't cheating because the plumbing is different. Even though Blaine was clearly sensitive about cheating and cheaters, he was still there to support and help Brittany, which gave Kurt hope about their relationship.

Glee club was cancelled that day as Mr. Schuester was meeting with April Rhodes, who Kurt still didn't like after she had been the reason he was drunk in school last year and vomited over Ms. Pilsbury's shoes, and Kurt thought he might see Blaine, but he couldn't track him down at all, so he tried to text him.

_Please talk to me. -K_

**I just need some time. -B**

_Okay. I love you. -K_

**I love you too too. -B**

Well, that was something he could hold onto at least.

* * *

Kurt had hoped the next day would be better. He thought that Blaine might have cooled down and had some time to think logically about things. He had even had the ridiculous idea that Blaine would be completely back to his normal self.

So it hurt when Blaine wasn't there in the morning to meet Kurt at his locker, or that he gave Kurt the cold shoulder in French, and that he wouldn't respond to any of Kurt's desperate texts asking Blaine to just talk to him. It felt like someone was digging Kurt's heart out with a spoon, bit by bit.

Glee club didn't help. Artie questioned Sam's whereabouts, saying that since Quinn and Kurt were there, he couldn't be doing the dirty.

"Shut the fuck up about my boyfriend Wheels. I'm not below beating up a crippled kid." Blaine snapped at Artie, effectively shutting him up. Even though Blaine had decided to sit by Brittany today, who was giving him a gentle pat on the back to calm him down, Kurt was relieved that Blaine still cared enough to threaten someone on Kurt's behalf - though he did feel a little bad for Artie who kept looking back nervously after that outburst.

Apparently now Finn and Rachel had been seen together as well, which had Quinn staring venomously at Finn throughout the lesson, and then declaring that Finn couldn't sing with Rachel anymore. Considering he lived with the guy, Kurt realized that Finn wasn't exactly open with his social life around Kurt. It hurt him to think that even though they were now brothers, he still didn't know anything more about Finn than he had before.

Everyone left glee club that day with fumes coming off their heads. It seemed like everyone was mad at someone, all because of the stupid school newspaper. Kurt himself was alternating between hurt and mad himself, though mostly mad at the paper.

"Blaine... Come on. This isn't healthy!" He said as he grabbed Blaine's hand after practice, before Blaine could leave.

Blaine looked at Kurt and could see the reflection of pain in Blaine's own eyes. As the other students files out around them, Blaine admitted, "I do trust you... I just don't trust myself. I don't want to be the guy who is blind to being used... My mother always made excuses for my dad when he cheated, saying she trusted him even though it was clear to the rest of the world that he was taking advantage of her. I don't want to be like my mother."

God. For all Blaine's show of aggression and violence in the school, he really was just a hurt kid on the inside. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm not your dad... And I don't want to be like your dad anymore than you want to be like your mother. I am not cheating on you with Sam or anyone else for that matter. I need you to trust me. I can't share his secrets, but you need to believe me when I say that there was a legitimate reason I was there."

Blaine was tense when Kurt first embraced him, but as Kurt spoke, he could feel Blaine melting into his arms until Blaine's head was rested on his shoulder and his own arms encircled Kurt's waist. The pair of them just hugged each other for a couple of silent, but needed minutes, savoring the closeness of the other.

"I love you." Kurt said to break the silence.

Blaine hummed softly, and laid a sweet kiss to Kurt's neck. "I love you too."

"We're okay?"

"Yes."

A small whimper escaped Kurt. He was so relieved. So much of the past two days had been spent stressed that his relationship was over and he didn't think his heart could stand it.

* * *

As it turned out, the rumors and gossip had a limited shelf life. Quinn flipped out on Rachel the next glee club meeting as Quinn felt Rachel had been singing Go Your Own Way to Finn, prompting Rachel to snap back and then everyone started snapping at each other, though most of the aggression was directed towards Sam who several people felt was the reason everything was so bad between the club members.

Sam snapped in that moment, and Kurt geared up as Sam told everyone that Quinn was helping him babysit his younger siblings and Kurt had brought him clothing because his dad had lost his job and now the whole family was living in a hotel room because they had lost the house. Guilty looks were exchanged in the room, and Blaine looked at Kurt with apology in his eyes. Kurt set a hand on Blaine's thigh to let him know it was alright.

After Sam had stormed off, Quinn let everyone know that Sam had to pawn off his guitar, along with most of his other possessions to help his family. Immediately people pulled out their wallets, insisting that they get it back for him.

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you..." Blaine whispered to Kurt as the rest of the club tried to brainstorm ways to help Sam this his family.

Kurt gave Blaine's thought another squeeze. "Make out with me tonight and we'll call it even."

They were okay.


	20. 2x20: Prom Queen

"Man, why do these things always take forever to load?" Tina whined, sitting beside Kurt in the school library. They were both perched in front of one of the schools outdated computers, along with Rachel, waiting to load up Brittany's latest Fondue For Two video, in which Blaine was being interviewed. He had been very nonchalant about his interview when Kurt had asked, only serving to pique Kurt's curiosity. So now the three of them were huddled around the computer, eagerly waiting for it to load enough for them to start watching.

Finally the introduction song and montage began, and then the camera focused on Brittany.

"Welcome to Fondue for Two. I'm Brittany Pierce and today on my show I have legendary bad boy, all around hottie, and my favorite dolphin - Blaine Anderson!"

The screen cut to Blaine, sitting by Brittany and grimacing at the fondue pot. "Why is there a whole carrot and a tomato in there?"

"Lord Tubbington needs to have more vegetables in his diet so I have to hide them in the foods he does like." Brittany supplied and then went to questions.

"True or false. Your hair is really an elaborate wig stolen from magical lawn gnomes."

"Definitely false." Blaine responded without even raising an eyebrow.

"I knew it. Santana owes me!" Brittany sang out.

"Question two." She continued. "Is there any truth to the rumor that have beaten up most of the hockey team over the years?"

Blaine quirked a brow and Kurt could see the smugness in the smile he was giving, which indicated that there was probably truth to that, even though Blaine answered "I'm afraid I can't answer that since it could get me in trouble with Figgins."

"Ooo… saucy! Next question. What do you plan on wearing to prom?"

"Nothing."

Brittany let out a low whistle and behind the computer screen Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt all raised their brows in unison.

"Because I'm not going to prom." Blaine then elaborated.

Kurt's face fell, which both Tina and Rachel saw as they looked at Kurt immediately once they heard Blaine say it.

"Can you tell our viewers why you're not going?"

Blaine shook his head and then pushed forward. "Next question?"

Brittany flipped to another cue card and Tina informed Kurt and Rachel that when she had been interviewing Mercedes and herself, the only thing on those cards were pictures of Lord Tubbington.

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxer briefs. Obviously."

Kurt was still thinking about the prom question, but nodded to confirm that to Tina and Rachel when they both looked his way again.

"Finally, what's your opinion on the current economic situation in Greece?"

Rachel let out a small chortle, clearly not believing that a question like that could follow all the other questions, while Tina's jaw dropped as Blaine, not missing a beat, quickly gave an in depth analysis that none of them could follow. However, despite that, Kurt was still focused on one thing only.

Why wouldn't Blaine go to prom?

* * *

Prom was clearly to be a sensitive subject not only for Blaine, because in glee club that day Mercedes admitted that she wasn't going to go to prom because no one had asked her. Quinn was of course adamant that junior prom was a huge deal because it only happened once. Kurt kept looking to Blaine, who was deftly avoiding his questioning gaze.

Then Mr. Schuester announced that New Directions would be the entertainment for prom, creating a mix of cheers and groans from the club. Mercedes stormed off and Kurt was about to follow her out, but Rachel went instead, leaving Kurt to notice how tense Blaine had become - his arms folded over his chest and his head ducked down.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" Kurt whispered over to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged at first and then nodded, not looking back to Kurt at all who was completely unnerved by this sudden change in his boyfriends behaviour.

As the meeting went on, Mr. Schuester discussed how they would stagger performances so all dates could have the chance to dance. Blaine finally seemed to have enough and shove his chair down with a clatter as he got up abruptly and stormed off. Kurt watched for an instant in surprise and then took off after Blaine. What the hell was wrong?

"Blaine!" he called, racing down the hall after him.

Blaine stopped where he was when he heard Kurt call him, and kicked a locker near him, filling the hall with an echoing clang.

Kurt carefully put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "What's going on? Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

Blaine was tense under Kurt's hand, and he still wouldn't look towards Kurt. "Could we just go to supper now?"

Kurt looked back at the choir room and then back towards Blaine, who had finally turned his head Kurt's way, eyes pleading.

"Sure…" Kurt acquiesced. As much as he was excited for prom, and performing at it, he knew that his relationship needed to be the priority right now. They went to their lockers to drop off and gather anything they needed before heading to Kurt's car. Blaine told him that he could drop him back off at the school after supper and he'd take his motorcycle home from there. Aside from that, they didn't talk, just existed in each other's company quietly all the way to Breadstix.

As they waited for the waitress to return with their drink orders, Kurt decided to both break the silence and segway into what was clearly irritating Blaine.

"Blaine… will you go to prom with me?"

A groan was the response, and Kurt's face, which had been excited and hopeful, immediately fell. Blaine sighed and looked up at Kurt, finally daring to speak.

"Prom…"

"You don't want to go to prom?"

Blaine sighed and Kurt remained hopeful, if for no other reason than that Blaine didn't immediately shake his head or outright say no.

"It's just...remember how I told you I had problems at my old school?"

Kurt nodded, reaching across the table to take one of Blaine's hands in both of his own.

"I had just come out… my dad was pissed… and my mom was having a hard time with it… anyhow… there was this Sadie Hawkins dance, and the only supportive person I knew, the only other out kid at the school, and I decided to go together to the dance… it went alright and we thought things were okay and that people were actually okay with us… until after the dance. We were waiting for his dad to pick us up when these guys jumped us… and beat the shit out of us. After that I took up boxing… and never allowed anyone to say anything about me…. I couldn't go through that again."

Kurt stared, wide-eyed, at Blaine as he spoke, letting that bit of Blaine that he had never heard about before sink in. That's how he had gone from dapper little boy to disturbed teenager.

"Blaine…" Kurt finally managed to squeak out, and loosened his grip on Blaine's hand as he also realized that he had been holding it much too tightly.

"I'm crazy about you Kurt…." Blaine said then, squeezing back Kurt's hands in his own. "... and since it seems like we need to be there anyway to fund our Nationals trip, I'll go… I'm just… not happy about being forced to have to deal with my shit I guess."

Kurt gave Blaine a gentle smile, though couldn't help but bounce in place at the excitement now growing in his stomach at the prospect of going to prom with his boyfriend. "This is great actually! You can get redemption at junior prom!"

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head at Kurt's excitement and happily watching him discuss their prom night plans until their waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders. As usual, Kurt was getting a salad while Blaine had ordered half the menu - at least it seemed that way.

"Were you hurt… badly… when you were attacked?" Kurt asked, his mind jumping back to the reason they were here in the first place.

Blaine nodded slowly, "Yes… it's why Mademoiselle Bouvier mentioned my needing credits…. I lost half of my freshman year to healing up. Most lunches I work on extra credit projects… I want to be able to graduate when I should be, especially now. I want to graduate with you."

Kurt frowned, and then recalled something. He turned Blaine's arm over in his grip and traced a light coloured scar up his forearm, "Was this..?"

Blaine shook his head, "No… at least not directly. That was from my dad getting mad that I let them jump me. Apparently I should have known better, and I also shouldn't have been asking for it by being gay." Blaine rolled his eyes, and Kurt felt nauseous. "Anyhow… they were using bats - so it was mostly broken bones, not broken skin."

"Did they… did they at least get in trouble?"

Blaine flinched and looked away. "Can we change the subject please?"

_So they must not have_, Kurt thought to himself, angry and disgusted with how people could hurt someone so badly because of the way they were born and get away with it.

"Alright. I'm sorry to pry so much… it's just a piece of you I never knew before, and I do want to know you as much as is possible." Kurt said, getting a smile in return from Blaine.

"Some day… you'll know all my little secrets… then you'll get bored of me. I have to keep up my short, dark, and mysterious routine to keep you interested." Blaine said, though clearly teasing.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "You only have to keep one thing up around me." He winked and Blaine laughed. Kurt could never get tired of that laugh.

* * *

As the prom approached, the girls were insistent on getting help from Kurt with their gown selections. He loved this kind of thing. Being acknowledged as a master in the field of fashion always gave him a joyous little tingle down his spine. For the most part they needed no help - well, aside from Tina who was adamant on keeping up her goth appearance which did not accentuate her features at all much to Kurt's chagrin. Santana tried to insist that Kurt and Blaine have a full Bully Whip security detail at prom once he informed the girls that he and Blaine would officially be going as dates (which apparently was no surprise considering they were dating), and Kurt had to remind her that Blaine was easily capable of protecting them both. Someone would have to be insane to try and mess with Blaine nowadays.

However, while he was shopping with the girls, he received a text from Blaine saying that due to family stuff, he wouldn't be at school tomorrow. Kurt let him know that he would pick up his school work for him, though was curious as to why Blaine would miss school when Kurt knew Blaine preferred being at school to staying home.

"Well at the very least, let us protect you tomorrow in the halls since the boyfriend won't be there." Santana insisted.

Kurt sighed and gave in. "Fine. Just tomorrow though."

The focus of conversation then turned to the gossip that Jesse St. James was back in town and apparently was taking Rachel to prom. Kurt couldn't believe how insane that was. The man, along with all of Vocal Adrenaline, had egged Rachel just last year and now she was going to go out with him? Kurt loved Rachel as his poorly-dressed female diva counterpart, but sometimes the reason why she only *just* made the honor roll in school was apparent. Smart, but only just enough to get by.

"What about you Kurt? What are you going to wear?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt beamed, thinking about the work in progress sitting in his room at his sewing machine. "I'm making my own piece. Nothing in the stores suited what I wanted, so I looked though Alexander McQueen's signature pieces, as well as took into account the royal wedding, and designed my own."

"Oh wow Kurt… are you sure you want to be in Broadway when you have skills like that?" Tina queried.

Kurt chuckled. He loved getting compliments. He lived for them. "Of course. My love for fashion is only surpassed by my love of the stage."

"What about Blaine? What does he want to do after high school?" Santana piped in.

"I… ah…." Had he ever mentioned anything? "I don't know come to think about it…." Kurt admitted.

Santana made a smug smirk, "Well he better figure it out. Graduation happens next year. Need to make sure you have the courses and extracurriculars you need to get where you want now."

Just another thing to tack to the list of 'Things I need to ask Blaine about' Kurt mentally noted with a sigh.

* * *

Letting the Bully Whips, a.k.a. Santana and Karofsky, escort Kurt to all his classes the next day was a mistake. No one was giving Kurt a hard time, and Santana was making a big show out of escorting him - being obnoxiously loud and referring to him as "Teen Gay". Meanwhile Karofsky, while more low key, was clearly struggling with the question of his sexuality when he admitted to Kurt he was so sorry for what he did. Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him that he had gotten his classes mixed up. French was second period, not third.

The highlight of his school day though was cooking class, where Brittany received a prom proposal from Artie through song, backed up by several of the boys from Glee club. Though she turned it down, it was amazingly romantic, and he had to give Artie credit for trying. Really it was the most exciting part of cooking class all year, since they were still working on basic recipes that Kurt could do in his sleep. Ms. Hedberg was a nice woman, but another example of a teacher past their prime. She couldn't even explain to Brittany why the eggs they were using were different from the ones that would hatch into chicks. Didn't cooking teachers at least have to have some knowledge of biology?

After Glee Club prom rehearsal, Kurt drove to Blaine's home to bring him his school work. it had been awhile since he had been there, and it had been since the attack that he had gone into the house. He found himself a little hesitant to get out of the car, but Blaine opened the door to the house, apparently having seen Kurt pull up, and rushed to the car, hopping into the passenger seat and dictating to Kurt to "Drive."

Kurt blinked in surprise, both at the suddenness of Blaine's actions, the command, and Blaine's attire. He was dressed in a suit with his hair neatly slicked back. He looked like an older version of the dapper young school boy in the yearbook photos Kurt had found.

He had also been crying. He wasn't now, but there were the telltale red streaks down his cheeks, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Blaine…?"

"Please… just drive… I need to get away from there." Blaine spoke softly, looking out the window.

Kurt kept driving, to no where in particular, and every now and then peeked over at Blaine to see if he was better.

"Would your dad let me stay over tonight…?" Blaine asked. The question was a little absurd given how much Blaine stayed over, though now was expected to stay in the guest room when he was there. It was just assumed that if Blaine was over, he was staying the night - no questions were asked by Burt or Carol. Occasionally if a relative spent the night, Burt and Carol would tell Kurt in advance so he would know that Blaine wouldn't have a spot that night unless it was the couch.

"Of course."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt started heading towards home.

Once they got there, Blaine took off his jacket and tie and went down to watch the Buckeyes game with Burt and Finn, leaving Kurt alone with more questions than answers.

"I just need a bit of time…" He had told Kurt, and Kurt agreed, though wasn't particularly happy about it. Patience wasn't one of his virtues.

So he worked on his prom outfit, trying to occupy himself until Blaine was ready to talk. At one point he tried it on to showcase to the boys when he heard them talking about what they were wearing, or, in his dad's case, what they had worn to prom before.

Finn, for once, thought it was cool - the suit with a kilt. However his dad and Blaine were less happy with it, worried that he was going to call attention to himself and stir the pot.

"I can't believe, you, of all people, would be worrying about causing any trouble." Kurt snapped at Blaine.

Blaine, Finn, and Burt all looked taken aback by Kurt's words, though he stuck with them, storming off after he noted that he had done nothing wrong, and that prom should be about joy, not fear.

He went about taking off the kilt and pulling on his regular clothing in a huff, mentally noting the need to adjust one of the plaits later, when Blaine opened his door with a creak.

"Kurt…"

Kurt grumbled and turned around. His mood was soured. He had been nothing but a fabulous boyfriend tonight, and he didn't like that Blaine wasn't supporting him on this front.

"What?"

Blaine grimaced at Kurt's bitch face, but stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him despite Burt's frequent reminders to keep the door open when they were together.

"I'm sorry. It does really suit you… in fact it give me all kinds of dirty ideas…."

Kurt's brow went up. He hadn't thought about that, only about the fashion side of things, but he also wasn't about to let Blaine so easily get back on his good side with just a little suggestive talk.

Blaine moved forward until he was in front of Kurt and set his hands on Kurt's hips, "I'm just in a bit of a funk today… if you hadn't noticed."

Kurt was having a really hard time not softening when Blaine touched him. "I did."

"I was in court today."

"Explains the suit and tie." Kurt murmured, watching Blaine's lips as he spoke since Blaine was looking down.

"Yes… anyhow… it was just a rough day. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine…" He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, letting them hang together behind Blaine's head. "Why couldn't you have just told me that before?"

"Because before I was still too upset and it would have come out in a series of Fuck's and Shit's."

Kurt chuckled and caught Blaine's little grin in a gentle kiss which was so eagerly returned that Kurt had to pull his head back to speak again.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Blaine whined softly, his head moving forward to recapture Kurt's lips against his own since they had escaped.

_I can wait a bit to find out_, Kurt said to himself. He wasn't going to put those lips on hold.

* * *

Prom Night came way too quickly. Kurt was nervous and had a difficult time buttoning up his shirt with his hands so shaky. Luckily, Blaine's hands wove their way around Kurt from behind and helped him with that. Blaine was already dressed and looked simply amazing. He looked so good in a tux that Kurt was ready to take it off him already to just show him how attractive he thought Blaine was right now.

"Hey… I'm the one who's supposed to be nervous about this… what's up?" Blaine whispered into his ear from behind.

Kurt exhaled, leaning back into Blaine's ready arms and letting Blaine do up the rest of his shirt buttons. "It's my first big dance… and I have you to share it with. Everything is just so good that it seems like it could so easily come undone."

Blaine chuckled, pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and continued buttoning up Kurt. "We could always just stay in and get out of these clothes…."

Kurt laughed. Leave it to Blaine to openly suggest having sex instead of going to prom. "No… we need to be there. We have singing responsibilities and I put way too much effort into making this outfit."

Blaine purred into his ear, "I can appreciate the outfit from here… We could leave it on…"

Another laugh escaped from Kurt and he pulled himself up as Blaine finished doing up the last button. "No Blaine… we need to make our appearance. I know you're still looking for ways to get out of this but it's not happening."

Blaine harrumphed, but continued to help Kurt get ready.

"Dude! There's a limo outside!" Finn yelled from downstairs.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. As soon as Finn had yelled it, he already knew why, looking at Blaine who had a smug smile plastered across his face.

"I thought we were taking my car…"

"You thought wrong." Blaine said simply, holding a hand out towards Kurt who was doing his final check in the mirror. "I can't fucking have you showing up in something less than you're worth after all."

Kurt flushed and set his hand in Blaine's, letting himself be led down the stairs where Carol was ready with her camera, Burt behind her, and made them pose for several photos.

"You kids have fun… but not too much." Burt said, patting them both on the shoulder as they left the house and went into the limo. Kurt had been in limo's before… but only when he was daydreaming while his dad was fixing them up.

"Oh… Blaine…. this is as big as my room in here…." Kurt softly gasped as he slid into his seat and took in his surroundings with giddy awe.

Blaine grinned, opening the tiny fridge in the back as the driver started the car and began their journey to McKinley. He pulled out a bottle of champagne and swiped up two stemmed glasses, pouring a little into each and handing one to Kurt. "Jerome can't hear us or see us with that blind up either."

Kurt sniffed the drink suspiciously, but took a sip. It was a special occasion after all. "Jerome?"

Blaine nodded. "We hire him whenever we need to go to fancy white people events."

Kurt chuckled and took another sip. It wasn't really that bad. "Of course."

Blaine snuggled in beside Kurt, downing his champagne quickly and then grimacing, "Hate that shit…"

Kurt set his head down on Blaine's shoulder, "Then why did you drink it at all?"

"Special event… and it'll help me get through the doors." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt peered up at Blaine, "Still nervous?"

Blaine nodded once, and then set down his glass. He took Kurt's glass as well, even though there was still champagne in it, and set it down as well before leaning over Kurt and pressing his lips against Kurt's - needy and wanting.

The taste of champagne wasn't enough to overpower Blaine's usual flavour, and Kurt's tongue pressed into Blaine's mouth to catch that taste in his own mouth. Blaine's mouth pulled away from his own though, much too quickly for Kurt's liking, and then began trailing kisses down Kurt's jaw line to his ear where a heated whisper of "You're fucking hot." was accompanied by Blaine's hand sliding up Kurt's kilt and palming his already half hard cock through his briefs.

A whimper exploded from Kurt's lips and he glanced over to the glass blinds between them and the driver, though his face was redirected by Blaine's other hand, forcing him to look back to him. "He can't see or hear us."

Kurt and Blaine still hadn't gone "all the way", and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if this was Blaine's way of trying to get Kurt to feel more comfortable in order to get to that point. So many other couples used prom as an excuse to lose their virginity, why couldn't they? But thinking about that last little bit of innocence he still was holding onto, the fear about losing it filled him again. It was hard to decide what part of himself to pay attention to - the afraid part, or the highly aroused part. Blaine was doing his very best to keep Kurt's interest - working his hand up into Kurt's briefs and pumping his cock gently while he nibbled Kurt's earlobe.

"Blaine…." Kurt managed a small whine as he tried to pull himself back.

"Hrmm?" Blaine asked, though didn't bother to remove his hand or lips, pushing himself forward as Kurt pushed himself back, his body rocking itself against Kurt and pressing him into the leather seats.

"Oh god… Blaine…" Kurt was having trouble thinking with the right head as his dick was worked so expertly by Blaine's hand. "Our clothing… will get… messed…"

"Don't care." Blaine grunted, quickening the tempo of his hand around Kurt's cock. Kurt couldn't think clearly at all now. He was so close, and the only thing holding him back was the thought of making a mess of the outfit he had worked so hard on.

"Fuck babe… come."

That was the last straw to Kurt's resolve and he cried out as his orgasm overtook him, filling his briefs and covering Blaine's hand with hot, sticky come as his cock shuddered until it softened, Blaine pumping it until it was all done.

Completely spread out on the seats, and coming off his orgasmic high, he moaned softly when he realized Blaine was pulling his briefs off for him and quickly wiping him off with a small towel from the limo's stock. "There you are babe… No big mess…"

Kurt watched Blaine work on him hazily. "But… underwear…"

Blaine smirked, "I get to be distracted by the thought of you going commando all night under that kilt."

Kurt whined softly, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get out of doing something with Blaine after the prom with that kind of thought in his head. He only hoped he wouldn't have any sexy thoughts either throughout the night since there was nothing left to stop him from tenting in his kilt.

* * *

Kurt was having a good time. No one bothered him, he and Blaine had danced together on a couple fast songs, and the Glee club was getting a great response from the crowd.

Then things went from bad to worse.

First, Finn had gotten into an altercation with Jesse and both of them had been kicked out while Blaine had been singing. Not only did he not get to fully enjoy his boyfriend singing, but he was going to have to provide a report to his dad and Carol later regarding what had happened more than likely.

Then there was the vote.

He had never been more upset in his life - and he had some pretty significant things happen that had reduced him to tears over the years.

By write in ballot, he had been voted in as prom queen opposite Karofsky who was prom king. Blaine ran after him after telling everyone in the silent gymnasium that they were all "Fucking assholes".

He thought things were alright. He thought he had gotten past the bullying at McKinley. Hell, he had come back under the pretense that things would be better. Blaine was holding him tightly against his chest as he sobbed out of embarrassment and hurt.

"We can just go… why don't we just fucking go…" Blaine snarled, rubbing Kurt's back in an attempt to be soothing, but the rage in Blaine had Kurt worried he'd run a hole through the fabric.

Kurt sniffed, and thought a moment. "Leaving would be the easier thing to do… but I'm not going to."

He pulled himself out of Blaine's grasp and looked at the boy, who had made such an effort to look presentable for Kurt tonight despite his reservations about going. "This prom was about redemption… about getting that lump in your chest out of you. If we go now, then I'll end up with a lump too."

"Well I'd offer to beat the shit out of them… but the ballot was secret and I don't think I could get the blood out of this tux even if I did it." Blaine growled.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm going to go back there and get coronated…" He ignored how Blaine's brows narrowed at the thought, "I'm going to show them they can't touch me… can't touch us, or what we have."

"Fuck…" Blaine murmured and shook his head. "You are fucking braver than I ever was… or could be."

Kurt sniffed and rubbed his eyes, taking the tissue offered to him by Blaine to wipe his eyes and clean himself up to look presentable.

"How do I look?"

Blaine looked him up and down, eyes softening as he took a moment to linger on Kurt's face. "You're gorgeous… "

Kurt smiled meekly and took in a deep breath before walking back down the hall, into the gymnasium, and up on the stage. Figgins coronated him and after a moment, the crowd clapped for him - his glee friends cheering in support. This wasn't so bad. Despite his heart still pounding in his chest, he was surviving.

As he stepped down to the dance floor, where he was supposed to have a dance with the prom king - Karofsky, he tried to convince Karofsky that this could be his moment, but when the music started Karofsky ran off, leaving Kurt alone.

The lump he feared again started to form inside him as he held his breath. All eyes were on him, alone, on that dance floor. Don't cry, he told himself, don't you dare start crying again.

"May I have this dance?"

Spinning in place, Kurt let out his breath to see Blaine holding a hand out to him. He smiled broadly. "Yes… you may." Eagerly taking the offered hand and placing his arms around Blaine as Blaine led him on the dance floor. Kurt kept glancing around, watching the varied reactions in the faces of the students. His friends were notably impressed and happy, some of the students had small grins, while others were outright irritated by the turn of events.

"Fuck them." Blaine whispered, noticing that Kurt's wandering gaze.

Kurt looked back to Blaine and smiled, deciding to take that advice as he kept his sights on Blaine, and no one else for the rest of the dance.

"Love you…" Blaine whispered, as their dance drew to a close.

Kurt smiled softly, more sure of this now than he ever was. "Love you too."


	21. 2x21: Funeral

They didn't end up going all the way prom night. Once they got back to the limo and began making out, Burt called Kurt, wanting to know what had happened with Finn. Instead of going to the motel that Blaine had so conveniently booked for them, they had to scour Lima for Finn, finding him eventually at a late night all-you-can-eat burger joint that looked like the burgers were made of congealed grease. It took both Blaine and Kurt to pull him away from eating his feelings and push him into the back of the limo where they delivered him back to the Hudson-Hummel home, and once they were there, there was no sneaking away.

So they told Kurt's parents about everything that had happened that night, and had to stop Burt from storming out to give Figgins a piece of his mind for how he ran the school and allowing the write in vote shenanigans to get that far. Carol meanwhile was soothing her son who was acting like a giant baby.

"Why doesn't he realize he loves Rachel and get the drama fucking done with?" Blaine grumbled as they cuddled up on Kurt's bed on the pretense that they were watching a movie. There was a movie on in Kurt's room, but they weren't watching it. It was an excuse to be together that night.

"We boys are kind of notorious for not figuring out the obvious…" Kurt responded, reaching up to stop Blaine's hands from fingering through his gelled down locks. "Let them be. You look so much like a disney prince right now."

Blaine eyeballed Kurt incredulously, "Oh… because saying that will make me stop. That is MORE reason for me to undo them."

Kurt chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "You did look very dashing though tonight. I was so proud to be with you."

Blaine hummed happily, leaning his face into Kurt's mouth as he was kissed. "I never did get to play with that kilt…. though I had wonderful thoughts about it all night."

Kurt was secretly relieved that they had been detoured and he didn't actually have to give himself all up, even though his heart was completely mush right now after Blaine had saved him on that dance floor.

"Maybe another night."

* * *

Kurt didn't think much of Jesse St. James, but he couldn't help but laugh in Glee club the next week when he noted that Finn danced like a zombie that had to poop. It was the most accurate description anyone had ever come up with and, brother or not, Finn definitely struggled with his dance moves and Kurt couldn't deny it.

Jesse had come to act as a consultant for the New Directions as they progressed to Nationals, and apparently the first order of business was auditions to see who the strongest singer was. Kurt was definitely signing up.

"You should too." He whispered over to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "You shouldn't even have to audition. You're the clear star around here. The only star Rachel is, is the kind that's full of gas."

Kurt chuckled again and reached over to hug his hand with Blaine's, listening into Mr. Schuester's pre-nationals schedule for booty camp and singing practice. The only free time Kurt was going to have was when football practice was on to accommodate the boys in football. That however meant Blaine, Finn, Mike, Artie, Puck, and Sam were going pretty much 24-7 for the next while. He put a couple memos in his phone to remind him to be a good boyfriend and brother and bring Blaine and Finn suppers. At the very least they weren't picky eaters, even though they both bankrupt a buffet with their appetites.

* * *

Kurt sighed softly, looking into his locker for nothing in particular. He and Finn had brought Coach Sylvester flowers since they had heard about the death of her sister, Jean. She was clearly a wreck and barely keeping it together - but how do you tell someone that? Especially someone like Coach Sylvester?

Memories of his mother's death flooded his mind for the second time in so many months, and he made a fist, trying to keep himself steady, and avoid crying. God, why was he such a baby?

"Kurt… babe…?"

Blaine's hand pressed against the small of Kurt's back, pushing an invisible button that allowed him to exhale the breath he had been holding.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. "Coach Sylvester's sister died. Finn and I brought her some flowers and offered to help… she's just… clearly… grieving."

Blaine frowned, wrapping his arms around Kurt and giving warning glares to other students in the hall as they passed by, threatening to retaliate if they stared or said anything.

Kurt let himself be held for a few minutes until he felt his heart settle and his own threat of tears pass. "Finn and I think the glee club should do something to help her."

"We should."

Kurt looked up, scanning Blaine's face for sincerity. "Really?"

Blaine nodded. "She backed you up when the school board wouldn't. She's clearly a crazy, but she's a crazy that has your back, and you should have her's."

Kurt managed to smile at Blaine.

"Karofsky transferred." Blaine said, changing the subject.

Kurt nodded, "I heard. Guess my gayness scared him away in the end…"

"That or me telling him he was as cowardly as his cock is small when I cornered him in the showers yesterday…."

Kurt gasped and took a step back. "You didn't!"

Blaine shrugged, "He had the legitimate opportunity to touch you and dance with you and he forfeited. I told him what an idiot he was. Nothing that doesn't normally happen in some capacity in glee."

"But… Blaine! The showers?! Really?!"

Blaine chuckled, appearing to be quite pleased with himself as he recalled the incident in his mind. "Oh yes. He jumped and hid in the corner of the stall. I don't know if he thought I was going to beat him up or rape him, but he was begging me to leave him alone before I even said a word."

"God damn it Blaine Anderson…." Kurt hissed, "You are lucky… SO LUCKY… he didn't go after you for harassment or something."

Blaine shrugged once again, Kurt shaking his head in disbelief. Blaine could be the sweetest guy on the planet, and then he would remember that he actually wasn't when he admitted to doing things like that.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I… I don't know what I am. I feel bad for Karofsky. He's questioning what he is and clearly conflicted…"

"But he's still an asshole."

"And so are you!" Kurt snapped back.

Blaine's smug smile turned into a frown. "Are you really getting mad at me over Karofsky? Really?"

Kurt sighed and grabbed the books for his next class which he was definitely late for now, slamming his locker in the process. "Yes. I'll talk to you later."

He stormed off, leaving Blaine behind, at least for the moment. Making this school safe shouldn't have just been about making Kurt feel safe, but about making Karofsky feel like he could come out of the closet and be accepted here as well, and Blaine had ruined that.

* * *

During Glee club, Kurt and Finn outlined the need to help Coach Sylvester with the funeral, despite Jesse's insistence that it was pointless and they should focus on Nationals. He was proud of Finn though, for taking on the role of leader and declaring that they were going to do this. They would help Coach Sylvester, and they would honor her sister Jean, who had been just as much an outcast as they all were.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine whispered over as Kurt took his seat.

Kurt was already on high emotional alert, and being reminded about Blaine's transgression just irritated him more. He ignored Blaine for the moment, not ready to deal with him, or know what to say to him. How could he explain it to Blaine? As much as he was upset for Karofsky for all the bullying, and that horrific kiss - he didn't think it was right, no matter what the reason, to bully anyone. That just would have made him as bad as Karofsky had been, and despite Karofsky running off during the dance, he knew that Karofsky was still better than he had been. He understood the gravity of what he had done to Kurt, and just needed more time to come to grips with who he was.

Blaine had probably turned all that progress on its head.

Yet he knew what he was getting into with Blaine. The boy did have a reputation as a bully of the bullies, and while that usually made Kurt feel protected against them, he was beginning to feel like Blaine picked on others as an outlet for his rage - instead of dealing with in a healthier way.

So he continued to ignore Blaine, not even following Blaine out when he had clearly tired of trying to get Kurt's attention and stormed off early. It would have upset Kurt if he wasn't already sad about Coach Sylvester's loss, and angry at Blaine on top of that.

"I was very proud to be your brother today." Kurt acknowledged to Finn as they walked into the house together, and Finn gave him a genuine smile before pressing his lips together as he realized they had walked into a conversation between Carol and Burt.

"He should know Burt… I like Blaine, I really do, but Kurt should know." Carol could be heard in the kitchen. Their parents hadn't heard them enter, so they quietly listened in.

"I know Carol… but I don't think we should jump to conclusion about it either."

Finn cast a questioning glance at Kurt, who shrugged his shoulders up in response. He definitely didn't know about the origins of this conversation.

"But if Blaine was somehow involved in the death of a kid… you don't think that's something Kurt should know?"

Kurt's took in a sharp intake of breath, and again Finn looked to him with questioning eyes. He shook his head back. He definitely didn't know what this conversation was about.

"It was just a court summons regarding the death of the kid and Blaine's involvement Carol… We don't know he was the direct cause or anything. We know he has it bad at home, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions… Besides, Kurt might know already."

No. Kurt did definitely not know. This must have been what his dad had seen in the minivan when it was brought into the shop all those months ago.

"I trust you Burt. You know that. I just want what's best for our boys… and Blaine is quickly becoming one of our boys. We're a family. We shouldn't be keeping secrets."

"When he's ready to tell us about it - he will. If he was criminally involved I'm sure he wouldn't be free and out and about at McKinley anyhow."

"But you heard the boys talk… the teachers don't do or say anything about his behavior. They might know something and be afraid of him."

"Carol… jumping to conclusions again. Look…." He heard his father take in a breath, "... I trust Kurt, and he seems to trust Blaine. And damn if that curly haired mess hasn't grown on me either. I don't think he could have killed someone Carol."

Carol made a small sigh, and then a shuffling in the kitchen was heard, "Alright Burt… "

Finn and Kurt locked eyes again and once again Kurt shook his head.

What the hell?

* * *

Kurt was having a hard time not asking Blaine about what he had overheard the day before. As far as Blaine knew, Kurt was still mad at him - which is precisely how Kurt acted around him. In actually, Kurt was now unsure around Blaine, and a little scared as thoughts flew through his mind about the unpredictable and violent nature of his boyfriend. Could Blaine actually be capable of killing someone?

He needed to focus on his audition for the lead in Nationals though, and helping Coach Sylvester with the funeral plans. He needed those distractions.

So when he put all his focus and fury into singing Some People from Gypsy, only to have Jesse St. James rip into him about it being a song for a woman and telling him he wasn't sure he nailed it, Kurt was appalled. He knew he had nailed it. Not only had he nailed it, he had hammered it down until it was smashed to bits.

Apparently Jesse had given everyone else scathing reviews though too, and while he couldn't deny that Rachel could sing, he knew that this whole audition was rigged. Why even bother?

He had also pointedly ignored Blaine when he had seen him at the back of the auditorium during the audition process. He just didn't know what to say or do yet. What could he say? How does one ask their boyfriend if they might have committed murder?

Right after auditions, he had stolen away with Finn to help Coach Sylvester clean up Jean's room in the nursing home. They would be missing Glee practice, but this was the only chance they would get. A funeral wouldn't wait for Nationals to be over, and Coach Beiste wasn't going to let Finn miss any more practices for Glee club.

Every now and then, Kurt would tear up. He remembered his dad avoiding going through his mother's things after she had died, and how, over two years later, it was his grandparents who had come and helped him go through her things. Even then, even after all that time, his dad had still cried when they tried to pack away her favorite dress or her half used perfume.

Kurt had taken that perfume when they weren't looking and hid it away in his drawer. Sometimes when he forgot his mother's voice, he would spritz a little of the perfume just to remember what she smelled like. That scent brought back all his memories of her.

So for Coach Sylvester to have to clear out Jean's room so soon after she had died to make room for a new occupant must have been emotionally devastating. He had nothing but sympathy for her, even when she insisted that everything should go into the garbage except for a stuffed bear.

"We should make her funeral special…" Finn said after Coach Sylvester had left.

Kurt nodded, and looked down at the old tape of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. "I used to love watching this with my mom… I knew all the songs… all the lines…"

Finn smiled weakly, "Yah. I watched it with my mom too. I loved that candy land. Used to fall asleep at night and dream about it."

"You know… there's a prop store that has some giant colorful mushrooms and lollipops… we could decorate to make it look like that…." Kurt mused.

"That would be sweet dude! Like… literally!"

Kurt laughed, eyes twinkling with both sadness and joy at his brother's antics. "And we could sing. I'll bet her favourite song was Pure Imagination…"

Finn nodded, "Yah. Let's do it."

The boys continued to go through Jean's things, Kurt feeling really odd about going through someone's stuff that he hadn't known and having to decide what to do about it. Thankfully, she didn't have that much, and most of the things they decided would best be donated to the nursing home for those that needed it.

Finn had graciously avoided the topic of what they had overheard, even though Kurt knew it was probably burning him up inside. He didn't want to gossip though, certainly not about Blaine, and definitely not with his brother - especially when all it was right now was just gossip. They had suffered through enough rumors in this club, and didn't need anymore of it.

But he would still have to face Blaine eventually.

He sent a group text out to all Glee members, telling them about the funeral plans and that they would need to have a practice before the ceremony tomorrow. Everyone confirmed, except Blaine, who instead sent:

**Please just talk to me. I thought we weren't doing this kind of ignoring the other person shit anymore. -B**

Kurt sighed. He had a point.

_Tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow. -K_

**Promise? -B**

_Promise. -K_

**I love you. -B**

Kurt fingers hesitated over the buttons of his phone, but the life creeped back into them after a moment.

_Love you too. -K_

* * *

They wouldn't be able to talk right away. Everyone came at the same time and worked on setting up the funeral home to make it look as perfect as they could. Then they practices Pure Imagination a few times to make sure they sounded alright. Every time they passed the pedestal where the coffin would be placed, Kurt couldn't help but shudder. He just wasn't good with death. He didn't like to think that the people he loved would be gone forever from him one day.

Blaine's hands would occasionally settle on his back, or his shoulder, trying to be supportive when he saw that Kurt was unnerved, but instead of the usual calming effect Blaine had on him, Kurt was instead finding himself tense under Blaine's touch.

Could he really have killed someone?

He was actually grateful when the ceremony began, and greeted Coach Sylvester with Finn, who was clearly surprised at the large turnout and the decorations.

Blaine sat beside him through the service, and patted his knee gently when Kurt began to tear up after Mr. Schuester took over for Coach Sylvester when she got too upset to give her eulogy. How was he going to get through today without becoming a blubbering mess?

They sang, and again Kurt teared up as Coach Sylvester thanked them. He had never heard her thank anyone before - at least not without a fair amount of sarcasm attached.

Blaine offered him a tissue, which he took gratefully. He was glad the service was short and sweet, though it meant he would need to talk to Blaine sooner.

They walked through the funeral hall, out to Kurt's car where they both climbed in and sat quietly while Kurt finished cleaning off his face and gathered his bearings.

"I didn't think I'd be able to do that…" Blaine murmured quietly.

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"Go through with a funeral. The last one I was at, excluding the canary, was too tough."

Kurt looked over, both curious and knowing full well this could be the segway into the more difficult conversation they needed to have.

"Who was it?"

"Arthur… a friend of mine."

"I'm sorry… people shouldn't die so young…"

Blaine nodded slowly, looking down at his hands. This was the first Kurt had heard about someone named Arthur, and wondered if his death was tied to the death his parents had been talking about.

"Do you think it's possible… what Coach Sylvester wrote about her sister?"

Kurt thought back to the service, but couldn't pick out what Blaine was talking about, "What exactly?"

"That… a person could live without enemies, resentments, or regrets?"

Kurt tipped his head to the side, regarding Blaine. His mind was conflicted. After what he had heard, he had been nervous and scared around Blaine, but this Blaine, so emotionally open and vulnerable, this Blaine could never hurt anyone… at least not kill them. This was the Blaine he loved.

"I don't know… I know I resent my mother being taken from me… "

Blaine looked up, and Kurt could now see that his eyes were rimmed in tears that hung onto his long black lashes. "You're going to break up with me aren't you?" he choked out.

Kurt blinked a few times and then reached over to place a hand on Blaine's, fear be damned. "I… never even thought about that."

Blaine hiccuped softly and rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "You've been pulling away from my touch all day though… even when you've been mad before you've never gotten tense… never pulled away."

How could anyone be afraid of this Blaine? Kurt wondered, squeezing his hand gently.

"Blaine. I love you. I… I was upset that you scared off Karofsky because the school should be just as safe for him as it is for me… even if he acted like an asshole before. But I understand why you did it… you, in your own crazy way, thought you were protecting me against something I didn't need to be protected from."

Blaine nodded, looking away. "I fucking hate crying…."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "I won't tell anyone… but you should apologize."

"I'm not apologizing to that asshole."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again. "Maybe not right now… but you should… sometime."

Blaine grumbled incoherently and finally wrapped his fingers around Kurt's hand, turning back to him as he seemed to have his tears under control. "I really am sorry… if only because I hate it when you're mad at me."

Kurt offered Blaine a sweet smile, though was still wondering how he might bring up what he had heard. "Blaine…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to tell me about Arthur?"

Blaine tensed and looked back away, shaking his head towards the window instead of facing Kurt. He couldn't help but sigh, knowing that he had blown his present chance for Blaine to talk about the death, and he would have to bring it up later. Right now they were both too fragile, and Kurt could put aside his discomfort for awhile if it meant snuggling against Blaine.

"I might have done something else you're going to get mad at me for…." Blaine admitted to the window as Kurt started the car.

"What…?" Kurt asked, looking over and wondering if Blaine was about to admit the thing Kurt most feared.

"I might have punched Jesse St. Asshole."

Kurt just stared at the back of Blaine's head for a moment, eyes wide. That certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"He was an asshole to you… and Mercedes and Santana too."

"You…"

"You should just dump me… I'm not worth it… I know."

"Fuck Blaine!"

At the sound of Kurt swearing, Blaine's head snapped back around in shock. It was always a surefire way to get his attention.

"Do you want to end up in jail? Do you want to alienate everyone? Yes. Jesse is an asshole… a huge one. You heard about how he egged Rachel last year, and you saw him in action… but damn it Blaine… " Kurt was furious. Furious at Blaine for being so dumb, and furious at himself for not feeling even a little bit bad for Jesse, who probably had been deserving a good punch in the face for awhile now.

"I… just didn't like what he said to you."

"You don't need to protect me from insults Blaine! I'm a big boy! I've dealt with insults most of my life and yes… they suck, but I get over them. You on the other hand are just going to get yourself in trouble."

Blaine looked down like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar - full of guilt.

"I love you… but you can't keep acting like a dummy. I know it's not who you are. You put on this act a few years ago to protect yourself from getting hurt by homophobic assholes… and now you've gotten comfortable in the role… but that's not you. It's not…"

"You still love me…?"

Kurt groaned as Blaine squeaked out that one little question. "Of course I do… just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't love you…"

"That's what it means in my house…"

Kurt sighed. Damn Blaine's parents.

"Well not in mine… not in ours. If you think anger is synonymous with hate, then you need to change your view. I'm going to get mad with you every now and then - when you dress like you let the dog chew up your clothing, despite having access to good clothes and a fashionable boyfriend, it's going to happen. But you need to be HONEST with me… and you need to not treat me like I'm a fragile little flower that needs to be protected from everything."

"Ours?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He wished Blaine was focusing more on what he was trying to tell him than just their relationship. "Yes. Ours. One day… so long as you listen to what I'm trying to tell you."

Blaine nodded solemnly and remained quiet as he stared down at his lap still. Kurt sighed and started the drive home.

"You definitely need to apologize to him though. Soon."

Blaine began to whine but Kurt cut him off.

"We have to go to New York with him. You WILL apologize and make things less difficult for us."

Silence, and then a "Yes dear." laced with a bit of attitude.

A little bit of attitude Kurt could handle if it meant they could get Blaine back on track.

* * *

"We're going back to original songs sung by everyone!" Mr. Schuester announced at their emergency meeting on Monday.

Kurt had never been able to broach the subject of Arthur over the weekend. Google couldn't offer up any answers to 'how do you ask someone if they've killed someone', and despite suggesting it, Kurt wasn't able to sit through the crime scene show he suggested they watch thinking he might be able to ask hypothetical crime questions to Blaine as they watched it together.

They grabbed their rhyming dictionaries and went about trying to come up with original songs. Kurt noticed the distance between black-eyed Jesse St. James, who insisted to everyone that he had gotten the shiner from fighting off the paparazzi, and Blaine, who kept sneering towards Jesse.

"Do it." Kurt whispered over.

Blaine grumbled and looked through the rhyming dictionary. "First I need to find out what rhymes with ass."

"Glass, mass, and class. Go apologize." Kurt wasn't putting up with any nonsense right now.

"God… FINE!"

Blaine slapped his dictionary down and walked over to Jesse, who noticeably flinched as Blaine got near. Kurt watched the quiet conversation, which ended with them shaking hands and Blaine returning.

"That seemed to go alright…"

"He's getting props from Rachel for the bad boy look, so we agreed I'd keep it to myself that I was responsible and he'd publicly acknowledge how awesome you are."

Beggars can't be choosers, Kurt reminded himself and nodded appreciatively to Blaine.

"Now what rhymes with cock…."


	22. 2x22: New York

As the days separating him from New York got smaller, Kurt Hummel was getting more and more excitable.

"Dad… how am I supposed to fit in everything I want to do in just a few days? There's Broadway, Tiffany's, SOHO, Time's Square…."

"Aren't you supposed to be going to do a singing competition there kiddo?" Burt asked, poking at the vegetable omelette Kurt had made for him with his fork as he eyed it suspiciously.

Kurt had already eaten his breakfast of yogurt and berries, and was gushing to his dad about what he wanted to see and do in New York. He knew he was going for a specific purpose, but it was New York after all - the place where legends were made.

"Oh… I know dad. All I need to do is keep caffeinated and I can fit things in while everyone else is asleep. This is going to be amazing!" He was squealing as he said it, not even caring when his dad put a few squirts of hot sauce on the omelette to make it more palatable.

"Mmmhmmm…" Burt took a bite and quickly swallowed it down, barely chewing, "Just don't go past the limit I gave you on the credit card."

Kurt nodded eagerly. His dad had given him one of the credit cards, and Kurt was already mapping out which stores he absolutely needed to visit while in Manhattan.

"What's the room assignments?"

Kurt smirked a little, having already wondered how long it would take before his dad asked that. It was Burt's less than subtle way of asking if this would be a school trip that involved him and Blaine getting touchy-feely.

"Two rooms dad. Girls and boys. I'm with the girls, Blaine's with the boys."

"Hrm…" His dad mulled that over and then nodded his approval. Kurt was better off with the girls anyhow. They appreciated things like skin care, manicures, and hair styling. Blaine meanwhile, despite being gay, was not interested in any of the other guys and had made that quite clear when they had initially balked at having him in their room, citing that he had all seen their junk in the showers, and was not impressed enough for a second glance, causing chuckles from the girls, and blushes from the boys. Then once both genders got over it, they all looked curiously at Kurt, as if he was something Blaine would be comparing them all too.

He had blushed furiously.

When Finn finally announced he was ready, they both hugged Burt goodbye. They were leaving that afternoon from the school to the airport. They had said goodbye to Carol earlier since she had to work an early shift.

Kurt was still a little tense around Blaine, but he had pushed aside the idea that Blaine could have killed anyone. It simply wasn't the Blaine he knew and loved, and he knew what his dad had said to Carol was right - you shouldn't jump to conclusions.

It didn't make him any less curious about it though. He just hoped Blaine would open up and tell him at some point.

He and Finn arrived at school without much fanfare. The day dragged from period to period. He didn't have time for chemistry! New York was waiting for him!

Finally the end of the day was signalled by the bell ringing and every glee club member raced to the choir room to do their pre-trip meeting. The room was utterly noisy as everyone carried on conversations with several people at once about what they hoped to see and do, and about how excited they were. It took Mr. Schuester whistling to get everyone to pay attention.

"Alright. I can see everyone is here, and everyone had their bags. Let's get this show on the road!"

A cheer went up among them and they filed out of the choir room, through the school halls, and onto the waiting bus.

Blaine sat himself beside Kurt, looking less excited than the rest of the club members and a little nauseous.

"What's wrong?" Kurt whispered over.

"I… well I've flown lots before… but I take drugs to knock me out during the ride. I'm petrified of flying…"

Blaine? Terrified? Well this was a new one.

"Do you have anything to take for this flight?"

Blaine nodded and pulled a small prescription bottle out of the pocket of his coat to show Kurt. "I just… don't want to look like a pussy in front of everyone. I've only ever travelled with my folks before so I didn't care if I passed out around them…"

Kurt chuckled and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek, "Oh Blaine… Just make up something legitimate sounding that would have you sleep on the plane ride. It's not a long trip either. I'm so excited… my first plane ride ever."

Blaine looked back to Kurt in both disbelief and suspicion. "Never? You've never been on a plane before?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I can't wait."

Blaine's nose wrinkled up, clearly not sharing the sentiment.

"It's stupid that we're not in the same room."

"You know perfectly well why we aren't…" Kurt noted. Really it didn't bother him. It wasn't like he wanted to make out in the same room as his brother or friends anyhow.

"I asked Mr. Butthead if I could buy a third room for just us with my own money and he said he couldn't, in good conscience, give me clearance to have a room alone with my boyfriend during a school trip. Ass." Blaine spat, staring angrily at the back of Mr. Schuester's head several seats up.

A shake of his head, and a chuckle later, Kurt asked, "So you'll just have to wait until we're back in Lima to cuddle."

"Fuck that." Blaine growled and pressed his side against Kurt's, bowing his head down to rest on Kurt's shoulder. "I want to cuddle fucking now."

"You know…" Kurt mused as he wrapped an arm around Blaine, "I can't decide if you sound like a deviant or a five year old when you talk like that."

"Five and a half." Blaine grumbled.

* * *

"Dude. I can't believe Blaine napped the whole flight. You could see like the whole of Manhattan from up in the plane!"

"Apparently lady lips and him joined the mile high club and he said he was exhausted from the orgasm so he passed out."

"What?!"

"You know, in Canada it's called the kilometre high club…"

"Blaine… what did you tell them?" Kurt hissed quietly at the groggy, but adorable boy beside him.

"Hrm… I said the reason we went up to the front together … is 'cause you wanted to suck me off on a plane…" Blaine mumbled, leaning against Kurt. The medicine was apparently taking awhile to wear off, leaving Blaine looking exhausted and sounding confused despite the fact that he quite clearly knew what he had done..

Kurt groaned, hoping that Finn wouldn't say anything in passing that could get back to his dad. They had gone up to the front of the plane where the attendant had gotten Blaine a drink for him to take the medication with - now everyone thought they had done something salacious, and he had been the one who told Blaine to come up with a cover story for why he was napping on the flight. Kurt just thought he might have come up with something more innocent sounding. Really, he should have known better.

Kurt was still coming down from the high of his first plane ride. Even with Blaine crushed against him, drooling on his shoulder the whole way, the experience was phenomenal. He had decided to take way more vacations and to travel by plane. The thrill of take-off, seeing everything growing smaller until it looked like a map from geography, and then seeing the New York skyline from above was all permanently pressed into his memory.

"All right guys! Group meeting in the boys room in fifteen! Get your bathroom breaks in and put your stuff away fast!" Mr. Schuester announced, giving Rachel and Finn each a room key that would allow them access to each of the rooms. The time limit would barely give Kurt a chance to refresh himself from the flight.

Everyone rushed off, and Kurt struggled with his bags, having brought a couple extra empty suitcases in order to bring home as much as he possibly could, in addition to helping direct Blaine and Blaine's solitary duffel bag..

"Come on Blaine."

"Don't wanna…." Blaine drawled, nuzzling his head against Kurt's neck despite them walking, or at least shuffling, toward the elevator.

Kurt grumbled, but eventually managed to maneuver himself and Blaine into the elevator well after everyone else had made their way up. He dared not look at his shoulder, knowing by this point it was probably coated in a thick layer of Blaine's saliva. When they did reach their floor, the process of leading Blaine while managing all his luggage began again and he moaned in relief when he finally made it to the girls room and dropped all his stuff inside the door just as all the girls were leaving the room and telling him he was going to be late.

Grabbing Blaine by the shoulders, he pushed him from behind to the boys room where he directed him to a chair and pushed him into a sitting position. There. Blaine-sitting was done as far as he was concerned.

The meeting consisted of Mr. Schuester told them they were to stay in the room and pump out some songs while he went to deal with some paperwork at the theatre. Rachel immediately took over and tried to get everyone to support her singing everything, and then everyone became irritated with her and went into their own little groups to brainstorm.

Two hours later, and several terrible attempts at songwriting later, they were no further ahead and all tired of being locked away in a hotel room while New York was just outside. Blaine had gotten over his medication by this point, so when the group decided to abandon the room despite Mr. Schuester's orders, Blaine was the first one out the door, leading Kurt by the hand.

New York was amazing.

The people had a sense of urgency and direction that Kurt loved. They walked down those sidewalks with a goal in mind. There was no mindless ambling that one would see in Ohio. The buildings were tall, and, more importantly, beautiful. They had a timeless quality.

And oh, the stores. The multitude of places to shop, and the immensity of the stores, coupled with the professional security guards at every store entrance completely overwhelmed Kurt - and of all things he thought he would be ready for in New York, shopping was top of the list.

Blaine saw Kurt's face light up when they came across the first designer store and insisted on them going in. Hesitantly, Kurt stepped in. He wondered if the locals could smell the Ohio on him, or see it. He was definitely nervous. Designer labels came to Lima only now and then, and usually very out of season.

The feeling passed though, and pretty quickly once he started recognized pieces that had just been on the runway. Blaine seemed amused by it all, and humoured Kurt as he tried on piece after piece of clothing.

"I love the leather jacket on you." Blaine nearly purred when Kurt came out in his twelfth ensemble from the dressing room.

Kurt chuckled. "I'm sure you do." He twirled in front of the 3-way mirror and checked himself out from the back. There was no way his credit limit could afford one piece of clothing on him, let alone all of it, but he was enjoying the fantasy.

So when he finally returned to his own clothing after trying on damn near everything in the store, he was aghast to see Blaine holding out two bags of clothing for him.

"What fun is being a trust fund brat if I don't get to take advantage of it now and then?"

"But won't your mom be upset?" Kurt hissed, peeking into the bags at the items Blaine had selected for him from what he had tried on, which, not surprisingly, included the leather jacket.

"She doesn't fund my account. The lawyers who take care of my dad's business do. I get a certain percentage of profits just for existing."

"Oh my god… I suddenly see the appeal in being a trophy wife…." Kurt said, shaking his head. He knew Blaine and his family had money, especially considering the frequent gifts and flowers, but given that he had just been bought thousands of dollars worth of clothing without Blaine evening batting an eyelash, he was just now really realizing just how much money they had. Kurt might have felt guilty about spending that money, or rather, having that money so freely spent on him, but he was too in love with the idea of having so many fantastic clothes in his closet to care.

Blaine laughed and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as they walked down the sidewalk. No one stared, or looked upset by their act of open affection, and it was just another item on his mental list of reasons to move to New York when he graduated.

More stores were stopped at, and more bags of clothes bought for him by Blaine, until they were both overloaded and had to return to the hotel.

"God… the girls are going to hate me when they see all this…." Kurt gushed.

Blaine smirked to himself and, when they entered the elevator, Kurt had to tell him that he had pressed the wrong button.

"Or did I?" Blaine snickered, winking at Kurt.

Kurt gasped, and then spun a bag at Blaine's side playfully, "You didn't!"

Blaine laughed, leading the way out of the elevator onto the penthouse floor where he used the key to open up a luxurious suite that couldn't even compare to the ones Kurt had seen in his favourite romance movies. "Obviously we need to be down in the other rooms for Mr. Schuester's check… but let's face it. He lets a lot get by under his nose. It won't be hard to get this by him."

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes. The kid dressed like he had found his clothing in a garbage piled and yet here he was, paying for a penthouse room and buying Kurt all the latest clothes off the runways.

The bags dropped from Kurt's hands and in a rush, he had Blaine pressed back against the wall, their lips crushed together. Blaine dropped the bags and moved his hands around Kurt, grabbing handfuls of ass and lifting him up.

Blaine kicked the door closed and carried Kurt to the bedroom as they continued to lock lips passionately. Kurt had his fingers running through Blaine's curls, grabbing now and then. His legs had wrapped themselves up around Blaine's waist to hold himself up as he was carried down the hall and then tossed down onto the bed.

Hitting the bed, he let out a breath of air. His face was completely flushed and his cock was painfully hard against his skinny jeans. Blaine was also flushed, and looking down at him, looking Kurt up and down with dark eyed hunger… no. Starvation.

Their eyes locked and together they pulled their shirts off and tossed them down to the floor. Kurt was about to pull off his own pants, but Blaine was there quicker - ripping off Kurt's pants from the waist, and briefs along with them.

Then Blaine stared. He just looked Kurt over and stared with an intensity that told Kurt that this was it. A shiver went up Kurt's spine as he laid back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. Slowly he spread his legs apart and looked at Blaine intently, inviting him.

Blaine crawled up over Kurt, still in his jeans and kissed Kurt sweetly, just once, before sitting back on his legs and running his hands down Kurt's abdomen, over hips on each side, and then meeting his fingers back together to gently nudge Kurt's yet untouched pucker. Kurt couldn't help but gasp, another shudder going through him.

Blaine had clearly prepared for this, drawing one hand away from Kurt's ass and reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Kurt stared at it, knowing exactly what this meant, and the fear and the thrill shot through him together so he didn't know how he felt. His cock knew what it wanted though, and it swelled with that want.

Blaine smirked as he followed Kurt's gaze to the lube bottle. He purposely, teasingly, cracked it open slowly and then let the clear liquid drop on his fingers drop by drop before finally bringing his hand back down and rolling a finger against the clenched barrier, which tightened even more at the unfamiliar feeling. It certainly wasn't a bad feeling, just new, and frighteningly exciting.

"Fuck babe… you need to relax…" Blaine uttered, gently trying to press his finger in without much success.

Kurt let out a long, slow breath as he tried to calm his body, coaxing his muscles to slowly loosen up. As he did, Blaine slid his finger up to the knuckle inside of Kurt, and Kurt's breath caught again as his mind screamed at him. He was being invaded. No. He was letting someone else in.

Blaine was watching him quietly, and as Kurt again let out a long breath to relax himself, the finger was pushed up further. Kurt willed himself to not tense up this time, and the finger within him began a slow in-and-out pumping that made Kurt feel like he was going to fall over even though he was already laying down. It was good, and Blaine seemed to know what to look for because it didn't take long for an especially sensitive nerve bundle to be hit - sending shockwaves of pleasure down to Kurt's toes and up to his ears.

At this point he had given up on trying to watch what was happening and had fallen back off his elbows, writhing back on the bed and moaning softly, so he didn't notice that Blaine had dotted lube onto a second finger until that finger was suddenly plunged into him as well. A hiss came out within his whimpered moans as he was rapidly stretched out. A flash of worry went through his mind, worried he might tear, but it was stopped by that jolt of pleasure he got whenever Blaine hit that special spot.

Throughout it all, Blaine just kept telling Kurt how turned on he was. "You're so fucking hot… I'm not going to be able to last… fuck I want to hear you scream my name."

A third finger pressed in, and Kurt whined from the pressure and the pull he felt in his ass. He dared not move now as Blaine was rapidly slamming his fingers in and out. From the corner of his eye he could see that Blaine had pulled down his own pants finally, and was jerking himself off with his free hand. With a sight like that and the spasms of pleasure going though him, Kurt didn't think he'd last long either.

He thought that this would be all they would be able to do today, that they would both orgasm soon and the rest would be left for another day, but the fingers were abruptly removed - making him cringe as his now spread hole was swollen from the penetration it had experienced and the air hitting it made it feel dry and sore.

He cracked his eyes open to look to Blaine questioningly, finding that Blaine was over him, one arm looping behind Kurt's back while the other was hooking under his legs to pick him up bridal style with no warning. Kurt made a small whimper of inquiry, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as he was carried to the bathroom.

"I want to see you from every possible angle when I fuck you… and this bathroom has a lot of mirrors." Blaine said softly, sitting Kurt down on the edge of the bathroom counter, which indeed, had mirrors all around. The height of the counter was perfect, as if Blaine had checked it out beforehand to make sure, so that Blaine's cock could just slide into Kurt's ass.

Kurt was still trembling, so sensitive from what had already happened. He didn't know how Blaine was staying so calm through this all since it was his first time doing this as well. Lube was applied again to Kurt's ass and Kurt was pushed back to lean again the wall, his ass exposed to Blaine. The fingers rubbed the lube along Kurt's tender ass before the head of Blaine's pulsing and eager cock lined itself up and, with no amount of gentleness, rammed in.

Kurt let out a small, surprised cry, and then went silent. He felt choked. He felt more full than he ever knew was possible. Blaine moaned, and held himself in place, pushing Kurt's hips down with his hands so no movement away was possible. After what seemed like an eternity, he started to move back, though it didn't last long before he was slammed back up inside Kurt to the hilt again.

White knuckled, Kurt hung onto the edge of the counter. He could see himself, and Blaine, from every possible angle - and a small part of him felt embarrassed for watching, just like he had felt embarrassed when he had tried watching porn. Largely though, he felt completely overwhelmed by the sensations running through him. His toes curled as his prostate was hit every second second, drowning out the burning pain in the ring of muscles enveloping Blaine's cock.

And he did cry out finally; a long, drawn out cry as he orgasmed. He didn't even realize it was going to happen - it just happened, his own cum covering his stomach and chest as the waves of orgasm washed over him while Blaine continued to slam up into him well past the point where Kurt was coming down from the high.

Blaine gave one final, sharp thrust, burying himself deep inside Kurt and groaning lowly as he shot his own load up inside Kurt. They hadn't even bothered with a condom. The thought passed through Kurt lazily, and despite what all the pamphlets had said about safe sex, he knew he wasn't going to let it bother him right now.

They didn't move for a minute after that as their breathing slowed and deepened, and Blaine didn't pull out right away either. It was when Kurt finally pulled his fingers off the edge of the counter and gently tapped Blaine's stomach that he seemed to remember where he was and what had happened, slowly and delicately pulling himself out as Kurt cringed with the hollowed out and fiery feeling of his first bottoming experience.

Again Blaine cleaned himself up and then Kurt, as his orgasm was now dripping out, making Kurt grimace at the thought of the mess. Too sore to try to move, Blaine picked him up and returned him to the bed where he lovingly tucked him under the covers before crawling in to snuggle against him.

"I…." Kurt started. He felt like he needed to say something, but when his mouth opened, he found he didn't know what to say.

"I love you." Blaine said, resting his head against Kurt's shoulder. Familiar hands wrapped around Kurt and pulled him close. He was so afraid of moving and finding out how sore he really was because it already hurt pretty damn badly just by staying still.

Kurt however, was happy. His dad was right. It was a way of connecting with another person, and despite the rumors and the questions he still had, he was happy he had made that connection with Blaine. Right now, everything felt so very right, and he would have been happy to stay in this moment forever.

He didn't know when he dozed off, but he knew that they would be in trouble when he did wake up to see that night had fallen by the moonlight shining in through the window. Blaine was snoring softly with his head rested on Kurt's chest, and as Kurt tried to slip out from under Blaine, a painful jolt went up him to remind him of what had happened and kept him from moving anymore.

He prodded Blaine's shoulder gently, "Blaine… BLAINE! Wake up."

Blaine grumbled, but his eyes opened, staring up at Kurt.

"We fell asleep. It's night time. We need to get back down before Mr. Schuester finds out."

Blaine smirked, and reached across the bed, grabbing his phone and holding it out to Kurt. "You fell asleep and you looked so goddamn sweet… I sure as hell wasn't going to wake you. Brittany and Puckerman are covering for us."

Kurt scanned the last few texts, seeing how Blaine had promised Puck some beer and Brittany some cool ranch doritos if they set up some pillows under blankets as if Kurt and Blaine were in their respective rooms and had already gone to sleep. Both of them had texted back later to let Blaine know that Mr. Schuester had bought it when he had come by to check, and that everyone was willing to keep their little secret so long as lunch was bought for them tomorrow.

Kurt chuckled and set the phone on the night table beside him. "Once again… you have it all figured out."

Blaine shrugged, gently tracing a finger up and down Kurt's abdomen, outlining his ribs and muscles. "I just wanted… for things to be perfect for you."

Kurt cooed softly, "It was. Though I don't think I can move ever again."

"Sorry." Blaine said, though with a smugness in his voice. He seemed pleased with himself.

"God… if that's what that's like I can't wait for summer… all the extra free time we'll have together…. Mmm…"

Blaine didn't respond, and as Kurt glanced down, he saw sadness in Blaine's eyes. "Blaine?"

"I can't be in Lima in the summer…"

Kurt felt a sharp pain in his heart, his eyes widened, and he looked at Blaine open-mouthed.

"When they did the investigation into my dad, they found out my grandmom was here illegally. We have to move her back to the Philippines this summer and my mom won't let me stay in Lima alone."

Guilt filled Kurt. If he hadn't had pressed charges, the investigation wouldn't have been done, and Blaine wouldn't be going. He made a small cry and Blaine squeezed him tighter.

"I… just wanted this to be perfect for you…"

He held onto Blaine as if his life depended on it, and though his mind was going a mile a minute, he couldn't form any words.

Everything had gone from perfect to awful.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt had forced himself to get up. It hurt quite a bit, and he needed to waddle around while he showered and got dressed, but eventually he got accustomed to the dull ache coming from inside him and was able to force himself to walk properly, if not with a little bit of a limp.

He didn't dare wake Blaine, but watched him sleep for a long while, taking every little detail into memory. He knew this wasn't the end of the world, that it was only a summer, but after yesterday, he felt, more than ever, the need to be permanently connected with Blaine. Knowing that they would be apart for several months hurt him in a way he had never felt before. It was a little like someone had died, when no one actually had, and that part of him was being slowly torn out.

He needed a distraction.

So that morning he woke up Rachel and they had breakfast at Tiffany's. He knew no one would appreciate that as much as Rachel would. As Rachel lamented her struggles with Finn and balancing out the career she wanted, Kurt wondered if he shouldn't be thinking the same way about Blaine and him.

Sure, he loved Blaine dearly, but he didn't even know what Blaine wanted to do after graduation. He didn't seem to have a goal in life beyond getting into Kurt's pants, and as much as Kurt enjoyed it, he wanted Blaine to be as passionate about something as Kurt was about performing.

Which is what prompted Kurt to suggest to Rachel that they break into the Gershwin theater.

He needed the distraction as much as Rachel needed to know that Broadway was her destiny. He didn't want to worry about his future with Blaine, or his lack of Blaine in the summer - he just wanted to do what he loved the most - sing.

So they sang, with the guards blessing, on the same stage that Wicked was performed on - pouring out all their emotions and dreams on that floor to the absent audience. It was magic.

Kurt always knew it was what he wanted to do. Now he knew it was also what he needed to do.

As they walked back to the hotel, he and Rachel discussed moving to New York, finding a school that specialized in theater, and making names for themselves on stage.

The conversation was fluid, and went on until they got back to the girls room where they joined everyone else, awake now, in their struggles to write songs. Rachel went immediately to her computer, feeling suddenly inspired, while Finn noted he was getting the finishing touches done on a song he had been working on since last night.

Kurt quietly walked over to Blaine, who was sitting on the floor by the window and picking at Sam's guitar lazily. He smiled softly to Kurt, holding Kurt's eyes in his own as he settled on the floor by Blaine.

"You alright?" Blaine whispered, noticing how gingerly Kurt was sitting himself down.

Kurt nodded once, grinning back to Blaine. His whole body had started humming the instant he had seen Blaine in the room, as if his heart had been powered back on and the motor was running hard within him.

They listened in at the sudden brilliance that had come from Finn. He had managed to create a beautifully moving ballad that everyone seemed to like. Rachel meanwhile, with the help of Mercedes, had created an uplifting tune to go out on. Getting out and exploring the city had definitely inspired some creativity.

They worked on choreography under the lead of Brittany and Mike, and while the boys were doing a spin, Puck stumbled into Blaine, nearly knocking him over.

"Fuck Pottyman! Watch it!" Blaine snapped as he balanced himself on both feet.

"Screw off Anderson! It was just an accident!" Puck snapped back.

"Oh yah? Well my fist is just going to accidentally punch your face if you don't figure out what the hell you're supposed to be doing!"

Puck puffed out his chest. He knew Blaine's reputation, but seemed to want to hold his ground in front of everyone. "What? You going to off me too like you did to that kid at your old school?"

Kurt's eyes bulged and immediately locked onto Finn who was trying to look away nervously. Finn had told Puck what they had heard.

Everyone went completely silent and still, all looking at the space between Puck and Blaine. Blaine's face was screwed up, brows furrowed in confusion, "What the fuck are you on about?"

"You killed some kid at your old school. We all know about it! We know you're going to court about it!" Puck raged on.

Kurt looked around the room, seeing in everyone's eyes that they did know. Had Finn told them all or had it been passed from person to person without him knowing? His eyes settled back on Blaine who seemed to have some of recognition flickering in his eyes. His hand reached over and grabbed Puck by the collar, who just let it happen as he smugly smirked at Blaine, knowing he had managed to get under his skin.

"I… didn't… kill… him." Blaine spoke slowly and deliberately as he drew Puck closer to him. "He was killed when he and I were attacked."

Blaine shoved Puck back then, releasing his hand as he did it so Puck ended up falling back. All eyes were on Blaine though, including Kurt's. Kurt could see now the pain in his eyes, and the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. When Blaine stalked out angrily, Kurt followed.

"Blaine!"

Blaine kept walking forward, and Kurt could see him using his sleeve as a towel to dry his eyes on. He wouldn't turn around if he was crying. He wouldn't want Kurt to see.

So Kurt ran up behind Blaine and drew his arms around his waist from behind, holding him tightly up against him. "I'm so sorry…."

"You told them? How did you even find out?" Blaine whimpered to the empty air in front of him.

"I didn't tell them… Finn must have. We overheard my dad talking about some papers he saw in your mom's minivan about you being summoned to court for involvement in a kid's death…" Kurt admitted. He should have told Finn to keep it quiet. He should have told Blaine about what he had heard.

Blaine swallowed hard enough that Kurt could hear it, and then weakly asked, "Can we go hide in our room?"

Kurt nodded his head against Blaine's back, "Yes."

Blaine allowed Kurt to come up to his side and they walked to the elevator where Kurt slipped his hand over Blaine's and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb gently. The trip up the hotel was quiet as Blaine looked at the floor and Kurt looked at Blaine.

When they were finally back in their room, which apparently had been cleaned since this morning as the bed was all neatly made and the towels replaced, Blaine crawled up on top of the bed and laid down on his stomach, sighing softly as he nestled his cheek into the blanket.

Kurt crawled up beside him, but sat instead and gently rubbed Blaine's back. He didn't ask any questions, knowing full well that Blaine would speak when he was ready.

"So… I told you about being attacked by those guys after the Sadie Hawkins dance… and how I ended up in hospital recovering for awhile… well… I got off easy. That day I ran outside of my house when you pulled up and I wanted you to drive away… I testified that day about what had happened. I had to look at them all again… I became that weak little kid again who wasn't able to fight them off to save myself or my friend…"

Click. Click. Click.

That was the sound of Kurt's mind as the missing pieces of the puzzle surrounding Blaine were put into place. That was who Arthur had been. That was why Blaine was so protective of Kurt.

"Oh Blaine…."

Blaine rolled onto his back and looked up at Kurt. Surprisingly, his eyes were dry and he seemed to have composed himself while talking about it. That was good since Kurt's eyes felt like they were going to burst open as his heart cried for Blaine and what he had been through and still had to relive because it was only now in court.

They held one another for awhile, both wrapping their arms around the other as they laid back on the bed, heads on the pillows.

"Guess I'm out of mystery now…" Blaine noted after a lengthy silence, smiling to Kurt as he brushed his fingers over Kurt's cheek.

Kurt chuckled, leaning his head into the touch. "And I'm still here - short, dark, and not-so-mysterious. Guess I must really love you."

"I love you too… but…"

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, "But? What but?"

"But I'm going away for a few months…"

"Blaine Anderson - you'd better not be proposing we take a break because you're gone. Honestly. Do you think I'd give you up that easily? Men go to war for longer than that and still come home to waiting wives."

Blaine's smile stretched from ear to ear as Kurt rambled on and he pulled him tighter against him. "Alright. No break."

"Damn straight no break." Kurt huffed, shaking his head in disbelief at Blaine, "Especially after your… 'performance' yesterday. I'm definitely not giving that up even if I have to wait years."

That made Blaine laugh, and Kurt hung onto the sweet sound of it, knowing he would make it a mission of his to get Blaine to laugh more often.

"It's going to be hard… sure… but I don't want to let you go… ever." Kurt admitted.

"I'm sorry this happened… but I can't say no. I have to be a good boy sometimes." Blaine said quietly.

"I understand… I'm sorry I pressed charges and caused it to happen…"

"Oh fuck Kurt." Blaine growled and gave him a gentle squeeze, "Don't be sorry. My dad isn't around anymore and now that old bag will be gone too. She may cook well, but that's about all she does that's good… aside from saving your lovely ass the one time - but I think she owed me that at least."

They snuggled for awhile longer until they decided that the group downstairs was probably feeling overly guilty by now and went back to join them. Murmured apologies came from all corners of the room, and Blaine's mask went back up as he scowled at them all and silently went back to working on his background singing and dancing - leaving everyone wondering if they were being forgiven or merely tolerated. Kurt didn't give any indication of his own feelings either. The goal now was to get ready for their nationals performance, and that's what they needed to focus on.

By the time bedtime came and Mr. Schuester had checked on them, every inch of Kurt was sore and he and Blaine snuck back away to their room where they fell asleep before they could even think about foreplay.

When they awoke, they rushed to get ready and helped one another get dressed. Kurt was still a little tender so when Blaine teasingly ran a finger up the slit of Kurt's ass as he pulled up Kurt's pants, Kurt nearly jumped right out of them with a yelp.

"Sorry babe…" Blaine said softly, though his eyes were on the finger print bruises on Kurt's hips now. "Shit… I didn't see those yesterday…"

Kurt put a finger against Blaine's lips and shh'd him. "I'm fine. Get ready."

Blaine nodded, though his eyes lingered for a second on Kurt's hips yet until Kurt pulled them up the rest of the way to cover them.

"Come on stud. Let's go win a nationals trophy." Kurt quipped once they were all ready, offering his hand to Blaine.

Blaine smiled, and honestly, Kurt could never tire of the impish smile his boyfriend had for him.

"You called me stud." Blaine noted as they travelled in the elevator.

"Yes.."

"You always call me Blaine. I call you all sorts of pet names, but that's the first time you've ever called me one."

Kurt chuckled and nudged Blaine in the side. "That's because words alone can't express what I feel for you." he sang playfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes with a little snort. "Sap."

* * *

They didn't even place. They didn't place because Rachel and Finn had been too busy engulfing one another's jaws on stage while everyone else had their backs turned to them and the judges thought it was unprofessional.

Kurt would have snapped at them, but Santana was doing a good enough job of it, and frankly, he wasn't really all that upset. Getting to go to New York was a prize enough for him, getting to share it with his friends and Blaine, absolutely priceless. Nationals was just one more cherry on an already overloaded cake.

So while everyone else sat quietly on the plane, buried in their magazines, Kurt reached over to squeeze his drooling boyfriends hand and smile to himself. He had honestly had a good year. He had been bullied and threatened sure, but he had come out on top. He had faced his fears, found his first love, and had an amazing trip.

He would spend the summer working to save up money for college, and keep his mind off Blaine. He knew what his future looked like and it had curly hair and an amazing skyline in it.

Now he could stand up tall, keep his shoulders back, and his head held high without any effort because he had a purpose to move towards and every moment it became clearer to him.

Love Blaine and move to New York City.

END SEASON 2

***Story will continue with season 3 from Blaine's POV in about a week - after I finish up a lengthy one shot I want to get done.***


	23. 3x01: The Purple Piano Project

God that was a fucking long plane ride. His ass was numb… if he even had an ass after being forced to sit in that tiny chair for so long. Not that he was conscious for the trip back to the United States, but that didn't stop him from hating how sore the plane ride had made him.

Blaine vowed never to return to the Philippines again. The last two months had been absolute torture, and getting there and back was nothing to brag about either. He missed his bed, his instruments, his personal space (which his relatives seemed to have no concept of), and most of all, his boyfriend.

He had barely been able to talk to Kurt, since his extended family back in the Philippines seemed to be lucky to have electricity and water, and most of them were Luddites with no interest in technology. The few times he had managed to get away to the nearest city, he had been able to find an internet cafe and message with Kurt that way, but otherwise he had found himself completely cut off from what he considered to be civilization.

It wasn't that the Philippines was a backwards place, it was just that his family seemed to be backwards when it came to accepting change. They certainly weren't accepting of his homosexuality, and he was dragged to church every second day in the hopes that being there would somehow cleanse him of the sin of loving of a boy. In reality, it just made him furious. He considered himself to be an open minded person when it came to religion, but now he could see where Kurt was coming from when he had said he actively disliked how religion organized itself to persecute groups - such as gay men and women.

Most of his time was spent playing basketball with some of his second, or third, cousins. That seemed to be the big thing in their world. Everything revolved around basketball, and while Blaine liked the sport, he got bored discussing all the details of every game and each player's statistics. When he wasn't doing that, he occupied himself by going on long, lonely walks. He missed his motorbike. Between his whole extended family, who all lived on the same plot of land, there was only one vehicle, and by the looks of it he knew he'd be lucky if it got him across the street.

So he was alone with his thoughts for the past two months. You might think that it would have led him to having some sort of profound epiphany about himself, or his existence, but all it did was make him irritated with himself. He wasn't good company he discovered.

Which brought him back to his thoughts of Kurt. He had missed him terribly, and even, dare he think it, missed most of the people back in Glee club he called friends. He hadn't been able to send off any messages to Kurt about his return to Lima, so Kurt hadn't been waiting in the airport lobby. A little piece of Blaine was sad about that, even though he knew not to expect it. He'd have to settle for masturbating again tonight.

Blaine led his mother by the crook of her elbow to the waiting limousine outside, greeting Jerome in passing. As they drove, Blaine's phone seemed to awaken and text after text downloaded to his phone. Two months worth of messages he hadn't been able to receive across the ocean.

"It will be sad to not have my mother at home." Blaine's mother said sadly then, making Blaine pocket his phone for the time being.

"Well I still think we should move somewhere smaller." Blaine added. They were speaking in Tagalog. It was the language they used at home, when no one else was around. His mother was more comfortable speaking it, and his grandmother had never picked up English well enough when she was in Lima.

"Don't be silly dear. When your father gets over his phase, he'll want to return to the home we picked together."

Blaine sighed. It was always the same conversation, just twisted in one direction or another. His mother sincerely thought his dad would come back to them, cured of his alcoholism and hate. She hung onto that hope so strongly that she wouldn't even reply to the calls of one of her old co-workers who was clearly in love with her. It didn't matter what Blaine said to her, it was dismissed because she couldn't… wouldn't let go.

It didn't even matter that the man had beat him.

"Oh… it was just a little rough housing." She'd say after hearing him getting punched and kicked. For awhile, he believed her, and thought he was just weak because he hurt - inside and out, from the beatings. But after what had happened with Kurt - he knew the problem wasn't him.

He felt bad though. His mother had lost a lot. She had come to America with the promise of love following his dad going to the Philippines during a business meeting. He heard, at least from her, that in the beginning things were wonderful. They had Cooper and he was such a delightful child they didn't dare have another. Blaine was clearly an accident on their parts, and because of her strong Catholic roots, Blaine's mother wouldn't consider an abortion. She loved him though, growing up she doted on him, and he was definitely a mama's boy by all conventional definitions. When she started losing her sight though, she started losing everything. Cooper had moved away to Los Angeles, his dad had started drinking and sleeping around, and then Blaine had almost died too.

So he took care of her. He organized the house staff they really didn't need but she insisted on, and ran all the errands. He knew it would be more difficult now since his grandmother had returned to the Philippines. Now he would be her only source of companionship, and if his time away taught him anything, he wasn't good company.

"Mister Anderson. One of your families attendants asked me to pass onto you your course schedule. Classes began a couple days ago but I'm sure you'll have no trouble catching up to anything you would have missed." Jerome spoke up after the silence had been held for awhile. A paper was passed back from the front and Blaine scanned it over. All senior level courses. He had done it. He was caught up and could graduate this year.

"I still think you belong in a proper private school Blaine." His mother chimed in.

Blaine snorted at that. "Dad won't sign off on it and since you won't let him give up custody of me, even though he wants to, his signature is still required. Anyhow. It's my last year. I'll finish it where I am."

She let out a soft sigh of her own. Blaine's mother knew when arguing with him was pointless, and when it came to how much he despised his father - that was one those times. He didn't dare mention the fact that he wanted to be able to graduate with Kurt either. As far as his mother was concerned, being gay was a phase, just like his father's alcoholism was, and he'd suddenly become straight one day. She tolerated Kurt, even liked him, but in her mind, he was a temporary thing in Blaine's life.

Kurt would never be temporary if Blaine had any say in it.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and scanned through the messages. Most were from Glee club kids who didn't seem to realize his phone wouldn't be able to receive texts overseas. Many were from Brittany who sometimes used his number thinking it was twitter and posting her current statuses. A few were from Kurt, but after his first messaging session with Kurt, there were no other messages. Kurt knew he couldn't get them.

He toyed with the idea of texting Kurt to let him know he was back, but the idea to surprise Kurt hit him and so he tucked his phone back away.

Kurt loved romance, and even though Blaine hardly considered himself a romantic, he needed to make sure that after all this time spent apart, that Kurt would appreciate him still. Two months is a long time in the life of a teenager and who knew if Kurt had met someone else interesting. Blaine needed to make sure he outshone any possible competitors.

So he texted Brittany and asked for her help. He would need backup dancers and the Cheerio's always seemed eager to assist, especially when people would be paying attention to them.

* * *

"Alright Brit. Everyone of your girls knows what to do right?" Blaine asked, ignoring the stares of some of the cheerleaders surrounding him. He had dressed up for this and felt absolutely ridiculous, especially when several of the girls, either not recognizing him or not caring, had passed him their numbers and told him to call them.

Those slips of paper rapidly ended up in the trash.

"Yes. We're armed and ready sir." Brittany even saluted him with the declaration, and Blaine chuckled.

"Not even sure what you mean by that Brit, but I'll take it. Is he in the courtyard yet?"

Brittany nodded and patted Blaine on the chest, "Yes. And by the way, you look super cute today with your little boy hair and bowtie. You should dress like this more often and maybe people won't think you're such a meanie."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but let the comment slide. He certainly didn't intend to keep the look, but he wanted to make sure he looked extra good for Kurt. At the very least, the girls seemed to appreciate it.

The cluster of Cheerio's led the way out, blocking Blaine from view of Kurt, who, through a peek between their bodies, was at the bottom of the stairs. Perfect. Not just the situation, but Kurt. He caught his breath, remembering that he was about to perform and couldn't spend the next few minutes oogling that boy. He could do that later. Naked preferably.

"By the way. Coach Sylvester expects us to sabotage that piano." Brittany noted just as the music started. Blaine couldn't respond, but gave her a look of utter confusion as he burst into a rendition of It's Not Unusual.

Kurt's eyes were on him, and Blaine shot him a shit-eating grin as he worked his way through the song. He knew he was doing well because his boy couldn't keep his eyes off him and looked like he was ready to pounce him the instant the song ended.

And Kurt did. As soon as he finished, he launched himself into Blaine's waiting arms. As if to add an extra special flourish to the moment, the piano went up in flames behind them. Blaine thought it was hilarious, Kurt looked totally aghast.

But all that mattered right then and there was that his boyfriend was back in his arms where he belonged.

As the fire died down and most of the students had disbanded, Blaine finally let Kurt go. The brunette boy was blushing furiously. Blaine knew Kurt was shy about public displays of affection, but he couldn't be blamed for wanting to hold onto Kurt after so long apart.

Although, all it served to do was make him want more of Kurt.

"I can't believe you're back." Kurt murmured as Blaine took him by the hand and led him inside the school.

"Back.. and so fucking glad of it." Blaine said, grinning sidelong at Kurt.

"You look so… cute too… like… hot cute." Kurt said quietly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Blaine couldn't help but smirk. One of his hands found their way to Kurt's ass and gave it a small squeeze, making the boy jump in place. God he was gorgeous when he was shy. "So do you."

The blush deepened and Blaine pressed a kiss to it, feeling the warmth in Kurt's cheek through his lips. "Come on…" he whispered, letting his lips linger by Kurt's ear, "... I want to spend some time with you…"

Now Kurt's face was entirely red, and Blaine continued to smirk smugly. The fact that he could make him respond in that way did nothing but please him endlessly.

"But.. what about…" Kurt stammered, though Blaine had a hold of his hand and was dragging him through the halls of McKinley and into a storage room before Kurt could even put up a fuss.

Blaine turned on the light, illuminating the small area and setting his sights on Kurt, who at this point had arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Blaine blinked, doing his best to play innocent, "What? I just want to see you without anyone else around. It's been two months Kurt… TWO MONTHS."

"Mmmhmm…." The saucy part of his boyfriend had returned during his flight to the storage room, and god did he miss that snarkiness too. "So your big plan is to… what? Woo me with the paper and pencils in here?"

Blaine grinned wolfishly and set his hands on Kurt's waist, leaning in so their lips were only an inch apart, "I'll have you know that you can make any situation fucking hot."

Kurt made a small moan, and brushed his lips forward against Blaine's. That was all the invitation Blaine needed and he had Kurt pressed back against the door as he completely sealed the kiss while his hands climbed under the edge of Kurt's pants, pulling gently on the elastic of his boxer briefs.

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered as he took a breath. His voice suggested that they should stop, but the bulge Blaine could feel in Kurt's pants rutting up on his leg said otherwise. He locked his lips against Kurt's once again, drawing his tongue all along the inside of Kurt's mouth as he mapped it out to compare it to his memory. Definitely Kurt.

Thank god for closets. The first one they had been in together had been the start of them being together… kind of… one he had gotten his head out of his ass anyhow. Now they could rekindle their romance inside of one again. Kind of fitting since everyone was always talking about what a big deal it was to come out of the closet - Blaine was happy to go into it - so long as Kurt was there too anyhow.

He slid Kurt's pants down, boxers along with them, hearing the musical sound of Kurt moaning softly above him as he moved his lips over his cock. Again he mapped out the curves and lines of Kurt there, and again, it was definitely Kurt.

"God Blaine… we're going to get suspended…. or expelled…"

"Shh…" He mouthed around Kurt's cock as he moved his mouth back and forth on it, licking up the bottom of the shaft. Kurt whined in response, and as he peeked upwards he could see Kurt trying to muffle himself by biting down on his fist. God that was hot.

Blaine slipped out a small tube of lube from his jeans pocket, and cracked it open as he continued to work his mouth up and down over Kurt's length. He could feel the tightening happening in Kurt's mouth and knew Kurt well enough to know that the poor boy hadn't been taking care of his own needs as much as he probably should be - meaning he could probably come in an instant if Blaine increased the pressure.

Blaine does increase the pressure, though not on Kurt's cock. He coats a finger in lube and wiggles it up into Kurt's ass, past the ring of muscle. He can hear Kurt's moans and whines muffled under his fist, and Blaine can't help but grin as he works that finger in and out several times before adding another.

"God… fuck… Blaine!" Kurt rasps as his hand falls away for a moment before clamping back over his mouth.

He loves it when Kurt loses himself enough to swear.

Blaine jams another finger up into Kurt who now seems to be having a difficult time staying upright on his feet with all the stimulus on him. Blaine has to give Kurt credit though - he thought for sure Kurt would have lost all control by now and come. Popping his mouth off Kurt's cock, and pulling his fingers out despite the whining heard behind Kurt's fist, Blaine slides his own pants down, his cock so relieved at being allowed the freedom it needs right now.

He uses the strength in his arms to hook his arms under Kurt's knees and lift him up, back against the door. He's a mess, an absolutely gorgeous mess right now. His eyes blown with lust as he looks at Blaine over the fist on his mouth. Blaine lines himself up and thrusts himself into Kurt whose eyes clench shut, head tips back and whole body trembles.

God he's so tight, and perfect, and fits so well.

It's a wonder Blaine can hold back at all, but he manages to go slowly at first, letting Kurt's body acclimatize to the intrusion before quickening his pace. He hopes no one is out in that hallway. It's class time, but there's no way anyone could misinterpret his own groans, blended with the thump-thump-thump of Kurt's body being wracked back against the door with each thrust. Even Kurt, despite his best efforts, can't muffle all the beautiful little sounds coming from him.

The sad thing is, Blaine is pretty sure, given what he's heard from Brittany, that this closet is used regularly for students to get it on.

He's pumping hard now. Arms ache from holding Kurt up, and at the same time, holding onto his hips so his body isn't pushed away with each thrust. Kurt wails into his balled fist and sprays himself with his own cum all over his chest and stomach as Blaine hits his prostate one final time before allowing himself to orgasm. Buried right up inside Kurt, he holds himself there as he climaxes… and damn it. No amount of masturbation can beat the real thing.

Blaine slumps down to his kneels, Kurt coming down with him as they both pant softly. Kurt always looks heavenly after an orgasm with the sheen of sweat around his brow and the haze in his eyes.

"I missed you so much…" Blaine finally says, slowly pulling himself out of Kurt and wincing at the cool air on his now flaccid and overly sensitive cock.

Kurt whimpers softly as he's emptied of Blaine, and mumbles, "Clearly…"

Blaine has always regained his senses faster than Kurt when they've been together, so he's the one who wipes them up and unbuttons Kurt's shirt. He always wears an undershirt anyhow, and will always have a spare change of clothing in his locker. Not that he wouldn't be impressed to see Kurt walk around the school with his arms out like that. Blaine is pretty sure that most of the student body isn't aware that Kurt has biceps - beautifully toned biceps for that matter.

"God… Blaine…" Kurt utters as he begins to compose himself. "We just had sex in school… we could get in so much trouble…"

"Shh…" Blaine leans over and kisses him gently to quiet him. "It'll be fine babe."

Kurt arched a brow and gave Blaine his bitch face. Blaine was going to hear about this later. Probably an earful too. It was too much, too risky, and they're missing class. Blaine doesn't care. He expects a lifetime of Kurt riding him like that, and he looks forward to it. There are certainly worse things in life than your boyfriend getting mad at you for initiating sex in a school closet.

They finish tidying up and then peek out to ensure the hall is clear before leaving the room and heading to Kurt's locker, which, oh so conveniently, is right beside Blaine's.

"I wasn't sure when you would be back so I convinced a friend who works in the office to secure the one beside me."

Blaine grins, leaning against the lockers as he watches Kurt pull on a sweater over his undershirt and then check and fix his hair in the mirror of his locker. Kurt is about to reach over and fix Blaine's hair too, which has loosened considerably from all the sweating he just did, but Blaine pulls back, "Nu-uh."

"But you looked so darling with it all gelled down…" Kurt pouts.

"Which is exactly why it needs to be free. I am not… darling."

Kurt laughs at that, giving Blaine a wink to say 'sure you aren't' with a high volume of sarcasm. They collect their books and then head to class. Blaine is doubly happy to find out that Kurt will be in most of his classes this year, so he can steady him as he limps through the halls.

And there's a sick part of Blaine that actually enjoys how his boyfriend is walking right now since he knows its because of him.

* * *

He's cheered by most of the Glee club when he joins them in the choir room. Mercedes and Brittany in particular are telling him how amazing his courtyard serenade was yesterday, and Mr. Butthead… Schuester… whatever his name is, he doesn't have time to remember the names of all the individual assholes in this school, is patting him on the back and proposing that more of the male solos should go to him.

So it's no wonder that Kurt's brother is glaring at him.

Whatever. He doesn't have time to please everyone. He's here for Kurt and Kurt alone. He sits beside his beautiful boyfriend and sets a hand down on Kurt's thigh, giving it a soft squeeze as he smiles softly to him, getting a beautiful smile back in return.

"I just want Blaine to know that this club isn't his to fool around with… most of us are here seriously because we want to win Nationals, not just score…"

"Excuse me? Did I do something to piss you off Finn? Or is the little diva not putting out and you're all pent up and taking it out on me?"

A chorus of "Oooo's" and "Uh-oh's" rise up among the group and Kurt's hand is on Blaine's back, trying to steady him, because Kurt probably knows how much it pisses him off to be challenged in public like that. Mr. Butthead is trying to get a word in, but Finn is all Blaine hears.

"Yes. You set fire to one of our pianos!"

"Actually." Slutana chimes in before Blaine's fist can recoil far back enough to hit Finn. "That was me."

Kurt pulls him back down to sit beside him, hissing at him in that warning tone he uses to tell Blaine that he's gone too far. Blaine sits, but sulks, listening to Mr. Butthead grow a pair and boot Slutana out. Apparently loyalty is prized in this club. You'd never guess it given how many dating combinations have been formed in this room, but Finn is silenced and Blaine's brain catches up with him to remind him that maybe punching your boyfriend's brother, no matter how much of an ass he's being, isn't the best way to start the year off.

With Slutana gone, Rachel announces that they will be putting on West Side Story as a musical this year. Blaine rolls his eyes. He likes theater, but hates the old style kind. He watches a lot of it because Kurt loves it, and it's an excuse to be with Kurt, but is not at all impressed by the play selection.

Then Kurt stands up beside him and announces that he's running for Senior Class president. Blaine smiles lovingly up at him and claps with the announcement. Kurt told him last night over the phone, and Blaine couldn't think of anyone better suited for it. Kurt has the most compassionate heart, and is the most moral person Blaine can think of.

When he sits back down, Blaine squeezes his hand and smiles at him again, getting a smile in return as his reward. In a lot of ways, Blaine acts like a dog around Kurt - ever protectful and watchful, jealous, but easily made happy with a smile or any form of acknowledgement.

When they're done work on their group number for the week, Blaine takes Kurt out for coffee, and listens in rapt attention as Kurt tells him all about the NYADA mixer he and Rachel went to last night and how embarrassed they were, and then how they made a pact to get to NYADA together come hell or high water.

Sometime during the summer, that Jewish diva and Kurt became closer friends. He's not sure if he should be jealous, or just proud of his boyfriend for taking pity on Rachel and befriending her. In any event, he tells Kurt that NYADA should already be banging down the door to get him to attend there.

He also manages to redirect all the questions Kurt has about his trip to the Philippines back to things about Kurt. He really doesn't want to talk about that trip.

"Didn't your grandmother move back there?" Kurt finally asks, and Blaine gives him a curious look because Kurt should know that was the whole purpose of going there.

"Yes…."

"Because you still smell like cigarettes…"

_Shit._

He doesn't mean to do it… and he's quit god knows how many times, but nothing cures stress like a little puff at a cigarette, and he had one today with Quinn under the bleachers. He liked her new look. It suited her attitude. She bored him with a tirade about how straight guys never seem to figure out what the hell to do with a woman and he bummed a cigarette off her. Calmed him right down.

"The house still smells all of them… and it clings to clothing. Might take awhile for that to go away." Blaine offers as an answer, and Kurt arches a brow in that skeptical way of his, but doesn't question him further.

They talked for awhile longer, Blaine sneaking squeezes of Kurt's hand and rubbing his feet against Kurt's leg whenever he could. Really, touching Kurt could never get boring. Eventually they had to call it a night since Blaine had to get to football practice. Why he had signed up again, he didn't really know - aside from the fact that Kurt apparently loved the tight uniform on him, but Beiste had taken him back without a tryout and it was an excuse not to go home.

Home.

He didn't have to fear his dad there anymore. He had independently managed to get a restraining order against his dad even though his mother didn't agree with it. She believed they were just having a rough patch and could still work things out amicably. No. The problem was his mother.

He had become something of a surrogate spouse to his mother - a fact which he knew and hated. He took care of her, helped her with everything she needed, listened to her complaints, and then just listened as she told him what he needed to be doing. That didn't mean he'd comply with her wishes for him, but he just listened, and hated himself for doing it.

But he wasn't going to snap on his mother. She had gone through too much.

And he was all she had left now.


	24. 3x02: I Am Unicorn

Blaine leaned over and swiped the package of chocolate chips off the table beside them. The two jocks to whom the package belonged to glanced at one another as they saw him do it, and then looked away, unsure of what to do now for the cookies they were supposed to be making in Home Ec class.

Tearing open the package, Blaine helped himself to a mouthful of chocolate chips and then offered some to his Home Ec partner, Brittany, before pouring the rest into their already overly chocolate chipped cookie batter which he continued to mix. Brittany was having Blaine mix the batter because she was protesting the use of the word 'beat' to describe what they needed to do to mix the ingredients, saying it was too violent.

Blaine honestly liked that about Brittany. Her little eccentricities made her fun to be with, and she always provided the most unique insight on things when everyone else seemed overly concerned with just conforming to the status quo.

Like Blaine, she really didn't care what anyone else thought of her.

"I'm telling you Brit… he's got great ideas… he'd be great for the school." Blaine said while he worked. It was one of the few times of the school day not shared with Kurt, though thankfully, he had Brittany there to talk to.

"Total unicorn." Brittany conceded to him, just watching him mix. Blaine had been talking up Kurt to her for the past few minutes as the topic turned to local school politics. Brittany had noted how no girls were running, and somehow knew the past six senior class presidents were male, so Blaine felt the need to support his favourite boyfriend's campaign.

"Plus he's super hot in all those little suits he wears…" Blaine mused, licking his lips over as he thought back to the night before when Kurt was trying on various ensembles looking for the perfect presidential outfit.

"I liked him better when he dressed like a cowboy… or a lumberjack." Brittany noted. Blaine was well aware that the only other person to have tasted Kurt's lips, aside from Karofsky, was Brittany, and even though that probably should have made him jealous, or even irritated with Brittany, he actually didn't mind it. He looked over at what she was doodling on her notepad, not surprised to discover it was another unicorn. Brittany certainly loved her unicorns.

"You're actually pretty good at drawing Brit…" He noted, not lying. With a little bit of tutelage, she could be quite the artist.

"Yah…. hey…. maybe Kurt would let me help him with his campaign posters…" She looked up thoughtfully.

"I think he would love the help." Blaine said, now balling up individual cookies to put on the baking pan. Hopefully this would turn out at least half as good as what Kurt had made for dessert the other night.

"I have lots of good ideas… I just need lots of glitter…" She mused.

Blaine chuckled and took the pan to put in the oven, setting the timer. Kurt had this idea that if Blaine did really well in this class, he could do more of the cooking when they were together. It had Blaine considering failing the class on purpose just because he didn't want to give up having Kurt's cooking more than necessary, but unfortunately, he needed these credits.

So did Brittany for that matter. They had paired up as cooking partners and Blaine discovered she was taking this class for the third time now, so he had a vested interest in getting her through this class so she wouldn't have to suffer through the wretch of a teacher they had again.

It also meant he had dibs on licking the batter out of the bowls first.

* * *

"Brittany's coming over tonight." Kurt whispered to Blaine in the choir room.

"Oh?" Blaine asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"She wants to be my campaign manager. We're going to work on posters together tonight."

Blaine grinned. He was happy that his boyfriend and his buddy would be working together. They had always been friendly enough with one another, but never really friends, so this would be a great opportunity for them to bridge that gap and make it easier for Blaine to hang out with both of them at once.

At least when they were all dressed anyhow. He still needed regular naked boyfriend time, and as good of friends as he was with Brittany, he had no desire to see her girly parts. Quite the opposite actually - girl parts grossed him out.

Mr. Butthead introduced Coach Beiste, Miss. Pilsbury, and Artie as the directors for the school musical since he was stepping back to focus on Glee club and Nationals. Then Mr. Butthead went on to tell the group that he was having daily Booty Camp lessons for those less dance inclined including Mercedes, Finn, Puck… and Kurt. Kurt immediately protested, prompting Mike to complain about Kurt's one dance move.

Blaine kicked the back of Mike's chair, shutting him up right away. "I happen to like that move." He snarled, and Kurt's hand set itself on Blaine's shoulder to pull him back a bit.

"Blaine. You're in booty camp too. You thrust too much when you dance and need to reign that in." Mr. Butthead announced.

Blaine shot his glare from Mike to Mr. Schuester. "How I thrust is between me and Kurt… and he seems to like it well enough."

Kurt hissed from behind him, but Blaine was busy staring down at Mr. Schuester. What an arrogant asshole.

"Blaine…" Kurt snapped at him after a second, and Blaine reluctantly sat back in his seat and looked over at Kurt, who was beet red.

"Sorry." He mumbled over.

He was only sorry Kurt had been embarrassed. He wasn't sorry about getting angry. Jerks were making fun of him and Kurt's moves - which Blaine knew perfectly well were fine. If anything, Kurt had all the right moves in his mind.

"Anyhow…" Mr. Butthead transitioned from that awkward moment with the accompanying awkward silence by talking about possible numbers for sectionals.

"I can't believe you said something like that in front of everyone." Kurt whisper-hissed over at Blaine, the anger clear in his voice.

Blaine frowned, shrugged, and then whispered back, "It wasn't everyone… and he needs to get his head out of his ass anyhow."

"Blaine! My brother is in here and all of my friends! When you talk like that about me… in front of everyone… it makes me feel so… dirty."

Blaine arched up an eyebrow, "But babe… you are kind of dirty…"

Kurt shot him a glare that told him to shut up, and Blaine surrendered to it, staring down at his shoes for the rest of practice while the idiot at the front kept yammering. He didn't see the big deal. Teenagers had sex… if they didn't it was because they were ugly or uptight. Even Wheels had gotten laid last year by Brittany. Yet sex was this whole taboo topic they weren't supposed to openly discuss or admit to for some stupid reason. It made no sense to him.

If anything, they should be talking about sex more… so they could swap tips and advice and the like. They were in a school after all - wasn't education a priority? Even sex education?

Granted, Blaine's sex education came mostly from web searches and porn. His parents never broached the topic with him - the most he had even heard from them was that he needed to wash down there when he was much younger. His older brother, who was quite the playboy, was not a lot of help either - only providing Blaine with tips on how to pick up girls, even though he knew Blaine liked boys. And his grandmother… well, Blaine was convinced the only time she had sex was when she was conceiving her children. The old bat would walk out of the room if a TV show had someone kissing on it, and throw a fit if there was anything more than that. He couldn't imagine that she actually enjoyed sex with that attitude.

"Blaine…" Kurt spoke, breaking Blaine out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw everyone was leaving. Thank goodness - glee club was over.

"Yah… hmm?" Blaine looked over at Kurt, tensing as he saw Kurt's eyes narrowed and lips pressed together. He was still angry. Shit.

"Let's go. Clearly we need to discuss some things." Kurt grabbed his bag and led the way out. Blaine sighed and followed.

Clearly, he was going to get bitched at.

* * *

Blaine took another long drag from the cigarette, holding the smoke in his mouth as he handed the cigarette back over to Quinn.

"You're coming here more and more Blaine… thinking about joining the ranks of skankdom?" Quinn asked, taking a drag as soon as she finished asking.

Blaine shook his head, exhaling and letting the smoke waft around his head as he felt the tension slip out of him as he got his nicotine fix. "Fuck no… I'm quitting smoking… soon… I just needed to relax…"

"Right… sure…." Quinn rolled her eyes beside him. "You're quitting and yet you go through more of my smokes than I do."

"Fuck… I'll pay you back for them. Can't steal them off my grandmom anymore anyhow."

_Had he really been smoking that much?_

"Sure. How about you just buy some packs off Sheila? She sleeps with this warehouse manager who gives her cartons of them."

Blaine reached over to take the cigarette from Quinn's fingers and took another drag. God it felt good. He could feel it hitting every tense point in his body and just mellowing it right out. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if… no, WHEN he quit to relieve the stress, but at the rate he was going if he didn't quit he'd have lung cancer within the year.

"Sure. Hook me up with that." He decided, finishing off the cigarette and flicking it down to the ground. This spot under the bleachers was perfect for smoking. It was out of sight, quiet, and the ground was covered in rocks and gravel so he didn't have to worry about stomping out the cigarette since there was nothing for it to catch fire on.

"You know, you'd look pretty hot with a tattoo…" Quinn noted, looking over him. He cringed. He hated it when girls checked him out. Fine, he was good looking, he could concede that, but he didn't like them thinking about him in that way. Just… yuck.

"Thought about it more than a few times… could never settle on what I'd want to get."

"How about something that shows your love for little Kurtie pie?" It was spoken half with seriousness, and half with tease.

"One.. he's far from little." Blaine winked and Quinn made a small o with her mouth as if the thought had never occurred to her. "Two… that's not a half bad idea. Get a tattoo that expresses my commitment to him… that could win me major brownie points…"

"Let me know if you want to do it. I know a guy who won't require your mom to sign off on a permission form since you're under age." Quinn pulled another cigarette out from her pack and lit it.

"Yah… I think I will…." The more Blaine considered the idea, the more he liked it. Some decisions would have to be made - what kind of style and where to put it - but he really thought the idea had merit. It couldn't hurt to try and get some favour with Kurt - who had given him a verbal lashing for embarrassing him in front of everyone. Apparently it made him feel slutty and whorish. Blaine just apologized and promised not to do it again. At least he hoped he wouldn't do it again. Sometimes things just seemed to fall out of his mouth without them even passing through his brain.

He nodded a goodbye to Quinn and headed back into McKinley, stopping in the washrooms first to spray on some cologne and wash himself off, trying to get the smell of cigarette off or at least minimized so Kurt wouldn't pick up on it before heading to calculus.

He slipped into his seat and looked around. Kurt wasn't there yet so he reached across to the desk in front of him and helped himself to a pencil and a few papers from the guy in front of him who merely dodged his hand and didn't say a word. It wasn't the first time Blaine had helped himself to the guy's supplies.

When Kurt walked in, Blaine was already writing down the notes the teacher had begun writing on the board. They smiled at one another as Kurt slid in beside him and took out his binder to start copying the notes as well. It didn't take long for Blaine's foot to hook itself around Kurt's as they worked.

Kurt chuckled at the contact and whispered over, "I swear… you're magnetized to me."

There was more truth to that statement than Kurt probably realized. If Blaine caught sight of Kurt, he immediately wanted to be physically connected with him somehow. It was a constant craving.

Blaine smirked over to Kurt and set the pencil down, waiting for the teacher to go over the examples. With his hand free, it too crept over to Kurt and settled on his thigh.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and kept on writing. Last year he would have blushed or even pulled away shyly, but now it seemed like he had gotten used to Blaine's constant want of him, and had just accepted it.

Which was good because Blaine had no intention of ever letting him go.

* * *

"You HAVE to audition Blaine… there won't be enough guys trying out as it is and we need someone to play Bernardo or Officer Krupke." Kurt said beside him as they practiced dance moves in the choir room as a part of booty camp.

"Ugh… no… it's enough that I'm in glee isn't it, and I have football still too." Blaine asked, flawlessly making the moves Mike was directing them in.

"Kurt! No jazz hands!" Mr. Butthead called out and Blaine shot him a glare before looking back at his adorable boyfriend who had tucked his hands back at his side as he moved.

"Blaine… come on. You're an amazing singer and we won't be able to put this on unless we have enough people to fill the roles." Kurt pleaded, and damn, he was making those eyes at Blaine.

Blaine grumbled and finally relented, "Fine… " he dipped his voice into a whisper, "... but you owe me a blowjob."

Kurt made a happy little hop in place, drawing the attention of everyone else as he did the celebratory jump. Flushing red, he returned to synchronizing up with the group as they moved and whispered back, "Agreed."

Blaine grinned to himself. Maybe he should make more deals like that in the future.

After booty camp, Kurt rushed to clean himself up since his audition was right away. Blaine watched as he redid his hair, changed his clothes, and checked his face.

"Do I look okay? What am I saying… I look awful… why did they schedule this after booty camp? It's a test… that's what it is. Can I handle the stress…" Kurt rambled, checking himself out from every angle in the school bathroom mirrors.

Blaine rolled his eyes and set his hands on Kurt's shoulders, pushing him towards the door. "Go. Get this over with."

Kurt let out a final breath and walked out, Blaine following, towards the the auditorium. As they went in, Blaine stayed behind the curtain to watch Kurt as he did an over the top rendition of I Am the Greatest Star, complete with gymnastics and sai spinning.

When he finished, Blaine clapped along with Beiste, Miss Pilsbury, and Artie. Kurt skipped back behind the curtain and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "I think they really liked it!"

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, "Well of course they did dummy."

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "And what did you think?"

"I thought it was good…."

Kurt arched a brow immediately. "Good? You always say amazing or fabulous. Why good? What's the but?"

Blaine sighed. Caught. "But…. Now I know singing songs traditionally done by women is your thing, but when you made me watch West Side Story… well it seemed like Tony is kind of a more macho guy and that song didn't necessarily… give the impression that was the role you wanted."

Kurt's eyes went wide and his mouth agape. "Oh no…" He looked to the side, "You're right…"

"But hey! You're the best one for the role. You'll totally get it." Blaine said, letting Kurt go so they could hold hands and head out for supper before Blaine had evening football practice.

Kurt smiled gently back to Blaine, his eyes still showing that he wasn't as sure about his performance. Blaine squeezed his hand supportively and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. "You've got this babe."

"I hope so… this would mean so much to me. I need the acting credits for my NYADA application."

"And you'll have them." Blaine asserted.

One way or another.

* * *

Blaine didn't get to talk to Kurt again that night. Football practice was long and hard. By the time he got back home he managed to get to his bed and immediately passed out. He didn't remember having to work this hard last year at football, but the ache in his chest reminded him that last year he wasn't smoking nearly as much either.

So the next day, when he saw Kurt sulking through the halls after first period, a period they didn't share, he became concerned.

"What's up babe?"

Kurt dropped his head against Blaine's chest and moaned sadly, "I don't excite Beiste's lady parts."

"Uh…." Blaine had his brow furrowed up in confusion. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Kurt snapped his head back up to look at Blaine, "No! She doesn't see me as a Tony! Neither does Artie! I overheard them and they think I'm not tough enough and too delicate! I got Rachel to help me show that I could play a romantic male lead, but everyone laughed! They laughed! Even Rachel!"

Kurt looked like he was near tears and so Blaine grabbed him by the hand and led him to the washroom, glaring at the couple boys who were in there so they got the message to leave.

Once they were alone, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, "They're fucking morons if they don't cast you as Tony."

Kurt tearlessly sobbed against Blaine, "You were right… I needed to pick a tougher, more raw song…. I need to play a tough guy and I'm an an innocent little flower."

"Fuck…" Blaine tipped Kurt's chin up, "One… I'm pretty sure I took your damn flower so you don't have one or are one. Two…. for the same reason, we know you're not innocent. Three, you're the toughest one in this fucking school whether or not any asshole director realizes it. Four… it's a fucking high school play. It's not the big leagues. Don't let these petty asses get to you."

"But I need the acting credits Blaine… I need them…."

"I know, and you'll still get it. I wouldn't worry about exciting Beiste's lady parts because I sure as fuck wouldn't want her lusting after me. They know you're the best regardless of how tough you look. If you really want to convince them, show them your abs… or biceps… or hell, that giant muscle between your legs."

Kurt let out a chuckle between his heavy heaves and grinned at Blaine. "I think I'll save that particular muscle for you."

"Damn straight you will." Blaine said, grinning back at Kurt and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Now clean yourself up. We have a French test I intend to do better than you on."

Kurt laughed again and turned to go to the sink to wash his face off and freshen up as Blaine watched him quietly.

Who was he kidding. Kurt always beat him on tests by at least one mark.

* * *

Blaine had to miss out on booty camp that afternoon because he had a doctor's appointment. A doctor who chastised him for smoking, which he denied to the obvious skepticism of the doctor. The denial his mother didn't believe so he was further berated for continuing on with the filthy habit by his mother.

When he finally got home, to the sanctuary in his room, he locked the door and sat on his bed to check his text messages.

_Brittany's not helping me campaign anymore…. -K_

**What? Why? -B**

_She's going to run for class president. She said she realized she was a unicorn. -K_

**Fuck! -B**

_It's my fault. I snapped at her yesterday when I was upset. I saw her putting up all the pink, sparkly posters after I heard what they thought of me as Tony and I didn't want to be seen as more feminine than I already am. -K_

**You're not feminine. You're more man than anyone else I know. -B**

_Nice of you to say, but I still feel bad about it. -K_

**Let me talk to her… -B**

_I don't want you to interfere Blaine. I know she's your friend. I don't want to get between you two. -K_

**You won't. Ever. You're always first. -B**

_I still refuse to cause a rift between you and Brittany. -K_

**You're not… just… fuck. This reeks of Slutana. -B**

_Santana is her girlfriend. She has every right to make Brittany feel like a unicorn. -K_

**Whatever. You're the one who has a big pointy thing. -B**

_Promise you'll be good? -K_

**Aren't I always good? -B**

_Blaine… -K_

Yes. I'll be good. -B

The instant they said their goodnights, Blaine called Brittany. He would have texted her, but that usually involved digging through too many of her emoticons to find the message and he wanted to get to the point.

"**Hey Brit."**

"Hi Blaine. What's up?"

"**I heard you're running for class president from Kurt."**

"Yah! I figured out that I'm pretty special and since there hasn't been a girl president in a long time I think the school is due for one."

"**Brittany… you know how much this means to Kurt right? He feels really bad about snapping at you… but he really needs this."**

"Well I don't think it's fair that he gets all the top spots. Maybe I need it too. Maybe I'd like to get into a nice college after high school."

Blaine sighed. She did have a point, but this was Kurt, so Blaine wasn't going to back down.

"**I know you will Brittany. Here's the thing… the school Kurt wants to get into, usually only accepts about twenty students a year. It's super competitive. Most colleges accept at least a thousand students by comparison. He really needs every little thing to help."**

"But what if I want to go there too?"

"**Do you even know the name of the college he's applying to Brit?"**

Blaine heard whispers in the background and then Brittany told him. "NYADA."

"**Is Santana there?"**

"She's pretty much always here. We were having lady kisses when you called."

"**Brit…"**

He could hear a swish and suddenly Brittany's voice was replaced by one that was saucier and more direct.

"_**Lay off Brit Blaine. She'd be a great class president."**_

"**Fuck you Slutana. Kurt needs this."**

"_**Do us all a favour and mind your own business. This call is over."**_

*click*

Blaine looked at his phone and growled to himself. That bitch. She was purposely interfering, just like she always did, to stir things up. No doubt she was busily turning Brittany against him as well.

This wouldn't stand.

* * *

Kurt patted Blaine's back gently before he walked onto the auditorium stage in front of the production directors. He had managed to get through the day without ripping Santana a new hole, figuring he could focus on getting back at her in a more intelligent way than he usually did with the jocks.

In the meantime, Kurt had coached him through a song to audition for, and now he was up on stage, singing it for Coach Beiste, Miss Pilsbury, and Artie. The instant he was done they clapped and he glanced over at Kurt standing behind the curtains on the side who was giving him two ecstatic thumbs up.

"It says here you're auditioning for Bernardo?" Artie piped up.

Blaine nodded, "Or Officer Krupke."

"Would you read for Tony?"

Blaine's eyes immediately shot to Kurt who had noticeably tensed up and looked just aghast.

"No."

"No?"

Blaine snapped his head back towards Artie, "No. You deaf and crippled?"

Coach Beiste held up her hands, "Whoa there kid. No need to get snappy."

"I think it's a perfect reason to get snappy." Blaine took a step forward on the stage. "I said no. I'm here because Kurt asked me to be because he wants this production to have enough people to get off the ground. He wants this more than anyone, and HE should be Tony."

The three of them looked to each other, eyes wide but thoughtful. Blaine's hands had balled into fists without him realizing it and, once he did realize, he let his grip loosen. He looked to the side of the stage, seeing that Kurt had left.

"Ah… okay then Blaine. Thank you for the audition."

Blaine was already walking off the stage before he got that permission. He had to find Kurt. This had to be made right.


	25. 3x03: Asian F

Blaine raced up and down the halls of McKinley, calling out for Kurt. He slammed his way into each of the bathrooms and locker rooms, but still couldn't find him.

It was when he was making his way to his motorcycle that his phone buzzed.

_I just need some time alone. -K_

Blaine kicked the front tire of his motorcycle and sat down on the curb. Those asses. Did they even realize or care about how this would affect Kurt? With their heads stuck so far up their rears, obsessed with creating some demented version of a play that Kurt knew and loved better than anyone else he knew, they didn't realize how that one little comment could set him off.

And now Kurt had run off to sulk and wanted to be alone.

"Fucking… fuck!" Blaine punched his fist down and then yelped. He had forgotten, at least for that moment, that he was sitting on a curb and his fist hit the concrete. Wincing and hissing, he tucked his hand into his stomach. "Damnit…"

Sometimes he just did things without it going through his brain first.

Sometimes… it was better when he didn't even have to think.

With a sigh, he flexed out his fingers and looked down at them. His knuckles were all bleeding, but it was just the surface that was scratched up. He had had worse. Much worse.

He grabbed his helmet off his bike and strapped it on before straddling over his bike, kicking up the stand, and starting it up. In seconds he was racing off towards the old, abandoned Lima Drive In.

It was a place he remembered his brother taking him to when he was younger and Cooper had just gotten his lisence. Blaine had been able to watch the movies while Cooper found girls from school to make out with. Win-win really.

But the drive-in had gone out of business years ago and now the giant screen was half collapsed in on itself. The old concession was boarded up and vines and bushes had grown up all around it.

The only thing that was the same was that it was a giant space out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. Something about this huge gap within nature appealed to Blaine. This is where he came when he needed to get away. It was a hiding space where no one could really hide.

After parking his motorcycle, he went to the boarded up concession booth and pulled back a board where he kept a stash of cigarettes and vodka. Mom could figure things out on her own for one night. He needed to relax. Since they had come back, he had given up weekend sleepover at the Hudson-Hummel house since there would be no one at his house to take care of his mom if she needed it. He barely got any time with Kurt between school, football, glee, and home - and now Kurt wanted some alone time when he was free.

So to hell with it. Blaine drank the rest of the vodka that evening, and smoked the remainder of the cigarettes he had until he was blissfully hazy inside and couldn't feel anything except the tingling in his fingers and toes as he laid back on the ground and stared up at the stars above. The absence of thoughts in his head was so welcome. This is what being dumb must feel like, he thought to himself, so wonderfully free of thought and worries. Dumb people always did seem to be much happier in life… blissfully ignorant they were called.

Not that he considered himself a genius. He couldn't kick a stupid habit he knew he should never have picked up, he lied to his boyfriend about it, and he got himself into more trouble than he knew what to do with. The problem was that he regretted it. He wished he could be one of those guys who were able to never worry about what they had done. No… instead he was always left regretting what had come out of his mouth or how his body moved to fight without him thinking about it. He worried about getting good marks because he was sure his dad wouldn't pay for any college… even though he had no clue about what he would do in a college, so he needed scholarships. Blaine feared losing Kurt over something so trivial as smoking, so he lied to keep him… and all that stress? Well that's what had him smoking in the first place.

And drinking now too. Fuck. Just like his father.

He glanced over to the bottle as he thought that. His brain was starting to allow thoughts in and the bottle was empty. That wasn't good. He moved to sit up, intending to see if he had any other booze stashed in hiding places he had around here, but the motion made his stomach turn and instead of getting up, he was leaning to the side and losing all his lunch and the contents of the bottle on the ground.

And then, he passed out on the ground beside it.

* * *

It was a buzzing in his jacket pocket that woke him. It had actually gone off many times, but he had ignored it as he rolled on the grass, trying to sleep off the migraine in his head. Eventually though, the buzzing from the phone got more insistent than the buzzing in his head and he blearily opened his eyes to the light, pulled out his phone, and saw that he had several missed calls and texts from Kurt - all questioning where he was.

He sent back a single text.

**Sick. Sleeping it off. Will be in later. -B**

It didn't take but a minute to get a response, even though Blaine was trying to fall back asleep after rolling away from the stinking puddle of vomit from the night before.

_Oh Blaine! I didn't know! Do you want me to pick up your work? I can make soup for you! -K_

Blaine smiled and then let his lips fall back, finding even the effort to smile hurt and sent shocks of pain up into his temples.

**It's fine. I'll see you later babe. -B**

He checked the time. Lunch. He had really slept. If he dragged himself up now, he might be able to make the last couple periods, and he definitely couldn't miss football this afternoon. Beiste would have a hissy fit, and that was just scary.

So Blaine slowly pulled himself together, getting back on the bike and slowly making his way back to McKinley. He kept his speed down since every bump in the road made his brain feel like it was getting bruised inside his head, and instead of going straight to class when he got to the school, he went to the locker room to shower up. He could smell himself, and that was always a bad sign. His particular odor today was a blend of grass, alcohol, cigarettes, and barf - not something he was likely to get Kurt to cuddle up against.

He tossed his clothes, except for his jacket, into the garbage and broke into a few lockers before finding some clothing that fit him. This was how he usually got himself new clothing. He couldn't be bothered to shop for himself much anymore. His dad had always commented that the clothing he picked for himself growing up made him look faggy - so now he just took clothes off other kids. If anyone had noticed, or suspected, they didn't say anything about it. He didn't know, much less care, what those he took from did for clothes once their gym class was done. Their problem. Not his.

His head was still pounding, so he made his way to his locker where he kept Tylonel on hand. Swallowing a few, he cringed in pain as the class bell rang and students started filing out of classrooms and filling up the hall around him.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out, rushing towards him.

Blaine tried to weakly smile at Kurt, but the pain again shot through his temples when he tried. Kurt must have seen it, because in the next moment he had a hand placed on Blaine's back and was looking carefully at Blaine's face.

"You don't look so good… you should have stayed home…"

Blaine shook his head once, stopping when that made his brain feel like it was getting sloshed around in his skill much too forcefully. "No… I'll be fine. I'd rather be here… with you."

Kurt smiled that sweet smile of his and put all his work into his locker, closing it and Blaine's at the same time. The sound of it closing made Blaine tense up, but Kurt's hand slipped into his and began leading him down the hallway.

"Where we goin'?" Blaine queried - though he had a hunch.

"Nurse's office. You are clearly not well enough to suffer through Chemistry."

Blaine groaned softly. He really didn't want to miss another class, but he did feel horrid. He had drank way too much and hadn't drank at all in awhile, making his hangover extra awful.

Kurt led him in, explaining to the nurse, who was actually present for once, that Blaine needed to lie down since he was feeling poorly, and then led him to one of the beds in the back, helping him lay down and very carefully drawing a blanket up and over him like a child.

"Don't.. need to do this…" Blaine protested, though weakly.

"Too bad…" Kurt murmured, setting the back of his hand against Blaine's forehead to check for a temperature. "Feel fine.."

"'am fine."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine wasn't going to be able to play this off like he thought he was going to be able to.

"Well honey, let's have a look at you." The nurse announced as she came in with a kit. Blaine whined softly and Kurt squeezed his hand.

"I'll stay."

She checked his temperature, his vitals, and his lungs. She wouldn't be able to diagnose a hangover would she?

"Hmm… well he physically looks alright. Could be a migraine…"

Kurt nodded and Blaine inwardly sighed in relief.

"Mom… can't drive…"

"What's that sweetie?" The nurse asked as Blaine murmured. He thought he was making sense, but obviously what he was saying wasn't clear to them.

"His mom can't drive. She's blind. She can't come pick him up." Kurt explained. Thank goodness for him.

The nurse nodded. "Well, he can stay here until the end of the school day and hopefully the rest will let the migraine fade. If not, maybe you could take him home Kurt?"

Kurt nodded right away, and then was shooed out to class by the nurse so that Blaine could sleep.

And did he ever sleep.

He didn't even remember falling asleep. Just one minute he was in that tiny back room at McKinley looking at the clock which read 1:05pm, and the next he was opening his eyes and saw that it was now 3:55pm. His head felt a lot better though, though the reminder of the ache in his head was still there, making it feel a little numb around the edges.

"Hey."

Blaine looked to his side and saw Kurt there, sitting in a chair. He sat himself up and allowed himself to smile over, and was pleased to find he actually could smile again.

"Hey. I feel a lot better. Thanks."

"Well what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you?"

"Still a damn fine one?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt laughed and stood up, holding a hand out to Blaine, "Of course. You're obviously feeling a lot better, though I got us excused from glee club and booty camp, and you from football for the day. Come on. I'm taking you home."

Blaine sighed. He had come all the way to school to do nothing but sleep more. Oh well. At least he got Kurt out of the deal.

They left his motorcycle at the school and Kurt told him he'd pick him up tomorrow morning so he didn't have to worry about transportation. Blaine was still feeling groggy, so he dozed off and on for the better part of the ride there while Kurt hummed softly. When they got to Blaine's house, Kurt rushed around to the passenger side door to help Blaine even though he really didn't need the help. He wasn't about to refuse getting his boyfriend's arm around his waist though, so he went along with it.

"Blaine?! Is that you!?" His mother called out the instant they were inside the door. He sighed. He'd forgotten about her.

"Yes mom."

Kurt held him still as his mother made an appearance in the doorway to the kitchen, "Where were you? You didn't come home last night! I was so afraid!"

Blaine was lucky his mother was speaking in Tagalog, or else he'd probably have Kurt's eyes questioning him immediately. He responded in English though.

"I'm fine. Kurt's here. He's taking me to my room. I'm feeling a little ill."

He saw the corner of her mouth twitch when he mentioned Kurt. She would always appear pleasant, always be pleasant, but he could always see those little motions that indicated she was not as comfortable as she let on when it came to her son's boyfriend.

"Okay.. okay… Just.. okay." She sighed and dipped back behind the corner, out of sight. He knew she would ask more later, but with Kurt here, she wouldn't stick near them for long.

Kurt looked to Blaine and Blaine nodded. They were free to continue to his room.

Blaine crawled up onto his bed when they got to his room and patted the space beside him invitingly, joined by Kurt not a moment later.

"Are you really feeling better?" Kurt asked, rolling onto his side to look at Blaine intently.

"Mmmhmm." Blaine admitted, rolling to face Kurt. "We could make out… or…" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "...more."

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "Yep. You're definitely feeling better." As he stopped his laughing, he looked at Blaine steadily, "Anyhow… about.. yesterday…"

Blaine pursed his lips and turned up his nose as he reflected on the day before. It made him angry to think about still. "Assholes."

"No… Blaine… they were right. You blew away your audition. You'd be the perfect Tony and they'd be fools not to cast you as him."

Blaine looked at the sincerity etched over Kurt's soft features and both his eyebrows went up in mock shock, "You're serious?"

"I am."

"No. I only auditioned because you wanted me to help fill some roles and that's all I'm willing to do. I have way too much going on right now with school, football, glee, and the occasional court thing still. I am NOT taking Tony away from you."

"But -"

Blaine pressed a finger to Kurt's lips to silence him. "No buts."

Kurt sighed against his finger and the feel of his breath on Blaine's skin went straight down to Blaine's cock. He curled his lips into a smile and winked playfully at Kurt, "Now let's talk about cashing in that blowjob you promised me."

* * *

"I just… I can't believe this." Kurt stammered as Blaine walked with him down the halls.

Kurt had just told him that not only had Mercedes gone diva on them at booty camp two nights before and quit glee club, which Blaine had to skip out on to get groceries for his mother who had made him promise to return by 11 every night, but that Rachel now intended to run against him for class president.

"I was unopposed… now there's Brittany and Rachel. Rachel was supposed to support me in this. Finn doesn't even know who to vote for."

"Why the hell would she do it?" Blaine asked.

"She thinks Mercedes will get cast as Maria. Mercedes did kind of blow the callback audition out of the park… but even so… she just wants to pad her NYADA application. I could make a real difference at this school Blaine… I have so many ideas and want to make this place better for everyone."

"If you'd let me I'll -"

Kurt snapped his fingers at Blaine in a crude, albeit effective, means of silencing him. "You'll stay out of it. I'm just venting. I don't expect you to do anything about it."

Blaine grumbled but nodded to Kurt.

He still intended to do something, though he was already trying to figure out what to do about Santana's interference with Brittany. Brittany, who aside from cooking class, wasn't hanging out with him anymore.

In fact, there wasn't many in glee club he was on friendly terms with right now. He had never gotten along with Santana, even less now. Puckerman always saw Blaine as a threat to his top badboy status, even though Puckerman was a poser more than anything. Finn just seemed constantly irritated by Blaine. Rachel was constantly pulling shit like she was right now. Mike and Tina were friendly enough, but he was hardly close to either of them. Sam he was suspicious of. Mercedes had become increasingly avoidant of glee club members in favor of being with her new boyfriend. Quinn had started coming back to glee club - hair blonde again and dressing like a preppy girl again for some reason Blaine hadn't yet determined. Whatever the reason, she wasn't under the bleachers anymore, which meant that Blaine had to tolerate the company of the other skanks while he smoked.

Artie. Artie and Blaine had always kind of accepted one another - at least until he asked Blaine to be Tony. Out of sight of others, and without anywhere to escape, Blaine had probably put a huge strain on their relationship yesterday when he had cornered Artie.

"Kurt WILL be Tony."

Artie seemed to understand Blaine completely given the amount of fear in his eyes and the rapid nodding of his head. Regardless, Blaine had kept him pinned in that corner for a few extra seconds to stare him down just that extra little bit to ensure they had an unspoken agreement.

It was a wonder anyone in that choir room didn't snap on one another in any instant given how much venom they had between them all. Blaine was just one of many cogs in the cycle of drama there. Through Kurt he knew all the gossip - from who dated who, who cheated on who, and who had argued with who. Mike was probably the most innocent of the group, and even then, he had stolen Tina away from Artie - so he wasn't exactly perfect either.

"Did you ask your brother what he thought about her running?"

"Hmm…" Kurt hummed with a nod, "He doesn't support why she did it, but he doesn't know how he'll vote because she is his girlfriend after all."

Blaine rolled his eyes. That was one pairing he never did understand. Finn must have the patience of a saint to put up with Rachel.

"Look. Artie is putting up the cast list!" Kurt suddenly snapped, pointing over the announcements board down the hall.

Blaine's hand was grabbed and before he knew it, Blaine was being dragged down the hall and had to break into a sprint to keep up with Kurt. His lungs burned even from that little bit of effort, but he wasn't going to let it show, so he just tolerated the pain until they got to the board.

Mike was already there, cheering as he had gotten the role of Riff, and Santana was nodding with a smug smile as she had been cast as Anita. Blaine could see Kurt holding his breath beside him as he walked up to the board.

**Tony … Kurt Hummel**

"OhmygoshBlaineIgotthepart!" Kurt exclaimed without pause as he jumped into Blaine's arms, who grinned as he held onto the boy while he looked down the list.

**Officer Krupke … Blaine Anderson**

Good. As it should be. Looking down the hall he gave Artie a small nod, who gulped in response and wheeled away. He shouldn't be so afraid. He had done what Blaine wanted, so he had nothing to fear now.

_Whatever._

Rachel approached the board then, holding her breath as she came close to the board and when she saw her name beside Maria, she exhaled. She didn't have the all out explosion of emotion Blaine thought she would have. She just looked down the hall and then back at the board again solemnly.

Then it hit Blaine.

Kurt playing the lead with Rachel meant Kurt would have to be romantic onstage with her.

_Yuck._

Could be worse though, he thought, it could have been him having to be romantic with her.


	26. 3x04: Pot O' Gold

"God! Blaine! Oh!" Kurt cried out, and boy was he a sight. Blaine kept having to blink the sweat away from his eyes as it dripped down from his brow and off his curls, but he kept his eyes on the boy bent over the piano in front of him.

It actually had started out innocently enough. Kurt wanted to know if they could use the music room at Blaine's house to practice his songs for West Side Story and Blaine, naturally, was happy to just have Kurt to himself, so he agreed. Then his mother was picked up by Jerome for a meeting she had, leaving the house completely empty. Blaine wasn't going to let that go to waste.

So right after she had left, he had purposely started making eyes at Kurt, and it didn't take long for them to engage in a heavy make-out session which led to Blaine bending Kurt over the grand piano, giving Kurt his first rim job, and then taking what he wanted. Namely, Kurt's perfect ass.

Now he was close to coming, so close. Kurt was completely undone under him and had already orgasmed on the side of the piano. He could have come already, but he was enjoying this far too much, especially the view. Kurt was done, exhausted, and just taking him. Blaine took another eyeful of him, grabbed his ass cheeks and pushed them firmly together to increase the pressure around his cock, and stuffed himself all the way in - as far as he could possibly go - before finally ejaculating with a loud, long moan.

Kurt whined softly under him, but stayed pressed against the piano. He looked like he could fall asleep, and probably would if it weren't for the lack of a bed under him.

Blaine held himself inside of Kurt for a minute before slowly pulling out, both he and Kurt hissing as they disconnected. That was always the worst part of it. As Blaine took a step back, surveying his boyfriend, he grimaced to see he had left finger print bruises along Kurt's asscheeks. His poor, otherwise flawless boyfriend might have an even more difficult time sitting after that.

Kurt slowly pushed off the piano and stood there for a moment, looking glossy eyed and confused as Blaine came back to him, cleaning him off with the T-shirt he had been wearing, and then wiping off the piano.

"Come on babe. You can have a little nap in my bed." Blaine said as he threw the shirt back to the ground and scooped Kurt up in his arms, who didn't protest as he snuggled into the arms holding him.

He loved how much Kurt was exhausted by sex. It meant that Blaine must be doing something right to wear him out so much.

Blaine tucked Kurt in under his blankets and then crawled in beside him. Kurt curled right up against Blaine and hummed happily, fingers playing with the short bits of chest fuzz on Blaine. "Blaine…?"

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, "Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"If it's more sex you have to wait like… at least an hour. You wear me out."

Kurt chuckled and Blaine grinned to himself.

"No. Not it… at least not until I can feel my butt again. I was wondering if you'd… um… try harder in glee club."

Blaine arched an eyebrow, "Try harder? What? Is my singing that fucking bad?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine wide-eyed, "Oh! No… that's not what I meant." He sighed and elaborated, "Things between you and everyone else there seem tense… and with Mercedes gone… it's just that much more important that we all work together. I meant try harder to get along with everyone there."

Blaine grumbled to himself. He didn't need to get along with anyone else there. He was there for Kurt and Kurt alone.

"Please?"

"Fuck.. fine." He surrendered. He knew it would be just a long, drawn out debate otherwise and then Kurt would make those eyes at him and he'd say yes regardless.

Kurt grinned widely, and that smile alone almost made his agreement worth it.

"But I better get a blowjob out of this."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Only if you try really hard."

* * *

Blaine was grinning ear to ear when Kurt said it.

"Did you airbrush out your jowls?!"

Rachel had just walked into the choir room, announcing she was late because she was putting up posters for her campaign for senior class president, and Kurt snapped it at her. Whenever Kurt got bitchy like that, it aroused Blaine in a way he couldn't quite comprehend. Maybe he just liked seeing Kurt aggressive. Whatever it was, he was glad he had worn tight jeans today that were keeping the bulge in his pants down.

He grinned over at Kurt slyly, who arched a brow back in return, though seemed to get the unspoken message Blaine was trying to send when Blaine suggestively wagged his eyebrows at him.

Kurt leaned over to whisper to him then, "Storage closet… when I see your big effort to smooth things over with everyone."

Blaine winced. God this boy was such a tease. Now he needed to make more of an effort than just not snapping at people like he had planned to.

So when Mr. Butthead announced that the musical might have to be cancelled because of Coach Sylvester's interference, Blaine stood up.

"This is bullcrap. Everyone's worked really hard for this to happen. Yah. Mercedes is gone, but the rest of us are here and we shouldn't let her bend us over and fuck us up… figuratively I mean. We should be working together to figure out how the hell to make the performance happen. That would show her!"

The looks he was getting were a blend of surprised, probably for talking in support of glee club at all - or from the language he was using, and agreement with heads nodding. The only one who didn't seem pleased in some form was Finn, who stood up immediately after and snapped at Blaine.

"Since when do you care? Why don't you have a seat like you have for the past year and let those of us who usually take care of this club take care of it!"

Blaine's eyes immediately narrowed, but a gentle tap on the leg from Kurt reminded him that he was supposed to be getting along with these people - no matter how much he felt the desire to bludgeon Finn right now. He sat himself down and everyone, especially Finn, looked surprised at him backing down. Fuck. He was going to lose street cred.

Kurt leaned over to whisper to him then. "Good boy… once this meeting is over… we can have another in that closet."

Okay. Losing a little street credit was alright. At least in this instant.

* * *

"I'm sorry Blaine! I just… I have the play, Glee, the campaign for class president, and I took on getting ad space for the program… I just can't see you tonight. I'm completely busy."

Blaine sighed on the other end of the phone. It wasn't like he wasn't busy either, but he wanted to be able to see Kurt outside of school, and over the past couple days that hadn't happened.

"Fuck.. alright… but when then?"

Kurt chuckled over the line, "Blaine. We see each other almost all day at school -"

" - but that's with everyone else around." Blaine broke in. "I just want to be alone with you."

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt sighed it out on the other end. "I promise. The moment we're both free at the same time we'll have a proper date."

"I'd be happy with a good fuck."

"And I want more than that… though it could certainly end that way."

Blaine exhaled and nodded, even though Kurt couldn't see the motion on his end. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow sweetcheeks."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Blaine tucked the phone into his pocket and went into the kitchen to make himself and his mother supper. Lately he had been buying a lot of ready-made meals that he only had to heat up for them both since he didn't have a lot of extra time.

"Oh I wish you'd give up some of that nonsense at school." His mother had told him earlier.

"Why?" Blaine had asked of her.

"Because I need you here. I'm alone most of the time, and you're off doing your own thing and just abandoning me here."

It made his stomach turn to hear that, but he had tried to stand up for himself. "What are you going to do when I've graduated?"

"Why? Will anything change then?" She asked.

He wasn't sure if it would.

"I wish you'd take up the offers of your old friends from work mother. If you're lonely you could go see them. They seem to want to see you."

"Why should I have to see them? I have a son to be with."

It was like a slap in the face. All he was to her was a surrogate friend, spouse, and caretaker. Kurt's dad wanted Kurt to be happy and explore the things that interested him. Blaine's mom just wanted him home with her all the time.

He couldn't imagine why either. It wasn't like he was good company for a middle aged woman. In fact, Blaine was probably boring to her. Why did she want to spend so much time with someone who didn't want to spend it with her?

Well… she had lived with Blaine's dad for a long time. Maybe she was used to it.

"What if I want to go to college mom?" He had asked her then.

"What for? Your dad's money means you wouldn't have to work a day in your life."

"We can't rely on that mother…" He had replied. More than that though, he just didn't want to live a life full of depending on his father for money. The thought sickened him.

"Your father will come to his senses eventually Blaine. It's important that we're there for him when he is."

Blaine frowned at that. He wished his mother could still see him. He wished she could see his face in this moment. Maybe if she could see how much what she was saying saddened him, she would come to her senses.

But she couldn't… and she wouldn't.

Currently his mother was listening to an audiobook in the living room, leaving Blaine on his own, at least for awhile. He was using that time to cook supper, and while it heated up in the oven, he went outside to have a smoke.

He loved how the smoke he blew out danced in front of him for a moment before disappearing. Blaine was past the point in his addiction where he tried to make shapes purposely when he breathed out the smoke, but he still loved to watch it move in front of him. He would wager that it was all part of the soothing effect of the nicotine.

The past few months without having to have contact with his father outside of the court mediation sessions made things easier on him physically, without the beatings - but his mother blamed him and Kurt for the restraining order imposed on his father that meant he didn't come over to the house anymore. She wanted her husband back. Deluded as she was, she still thought he would return to her, and that Blaine had made that more difficult now. She didn't seem to understand that Blaine wasn't interested in his father, and wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't care that Blaine had been hurt by his father either. That particular fact hurt Blaine more than any of his father's punches ever had.

"Blaine!? Is something burning in there?" His mother's voice rang out from inside the house and he cursed and ran back inside. He lost track of time, as he often did when immersed in his own thoughts. He grabbed the oven mitts and yanked the casserole out of the oven and dropped it on top of the stove.

"Shit, shit. shit!"

It looked alright overall, even if the edges were black. It was more than enough for both of them so he didn't have to worry about cutting off the burnt edges to eat the inside of it. He went about scooping it into bowls for them both and setting it at the table.

"Mom! Supper!"

He tidied up the small amount of mess from cooking as she came in and felt around for her spot before sitting down and sniffing the meal.

"Prepackaged meals again Blaine?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, glad his mother couldn't see him. "Yes."

"If you just quit some of that after school stuff you'd have the time to cook a proper meal for us."

Blaine sighed and went to sit across from her. It wasn't worth it to argue. It was a waste of breath and effort, and between the smoking and his schedule, he was short on breath these days.

* * *

"Remember. Keep being nice to everyone." Kurt whispered over as they sat in the choir room the next day.

Blaine flashed him a grin and nodded. He was getting rewarded well by Kurt everytime he had withheld being rude or gone out of his way to be nice to glee club members. None of them seemed to know what to do when Blaine was being courteous, and were clearly suspicious of his intents. None of them had tried to take advantage of his new attitude though, and so it hadn't come into conflict with the image he tried to maintain at the school.

Ultimately though, the storage room and Kurt were making it all worth it. If it made him no better than a trained puppy - then at least he was a happy trained puppy.

So, as Kurt was acknowledged for saving the musical, along with the Hummel-Hudson house, Burt in particular, Blaine stood up.

"The last week has been fucking rough, but I think we showed them that we can take anything they throw at us. And glee should be all about having fun… so I've got a little song prepared to remind us about that."

To the shock and awe of the choir room, Blaine went into a very enthusiastic rendition of Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. At first everyone didn't seem to know what to do, but then Mike joined in, and slowly, but surely, everyone got up to dance on the choir room floor. Blaine even dragged Kurt up to dance with him as he sang. Aside from Santana, everyone was really into it.

And as they all gave a cheer at the end of the song, Santana stood up and chewed them out for her vocal talents not being featured in the group. Blaine furrowed a brow in confusion, wondering how they went from having fun to being dramatic all in an instant - but it was glee club. It would've been weird if everyone was happy at the same time.

"... this is just the Blaine and Rachel show." Santana asserted as she stormed off.

"Uh… what the hell?" Blaine asked in genuine confusion, looking over to Kurt for clarification.

Kurt shook his head. "I'll tell you later." he whispered over as the group disbanded for the day. Kurt had promised him some time after school today, and while Blaine was hoping it led them into the storage room, he also hoped to get some answers. The people in this club were damned confusing at the best of times, and Blaine didn't have the insight Kurt seemed to in order to figure out their intentions. Generally he wouldn't have cared what that witch thought of him, but when everyone else in the group heard her say it, they seemed to reflect acknowledgement in their eyes… they had agreed with her.

So when they began the walk down the hall to their lockers, Blaine immediately asked, "What did she mean - the Blaine and Rachel show?"

Kurt smiled softly over, his eyes twinkling as if he was amused by the question. "Rachel is the best female singer and you're the best male singer."

Blaine wrinkled up his nose. "I am not."

Kurt chuckled and went about opening his locker as they reached it, continuing his explanation. "You are actually. I know you'd fight to the death to say I am - but when it comes to classic male voices - you're it."

"Yah… but I don't fucking care about getting solo's n' shit."

Kurt sighed into his locker and looked over at Blaine, who hadn't opened his own locker yet, looking at Kurt intently for answers. "I know you don't… that's why it doesn't bug me. I think some of them think that you might though, and given how… _assertive_ you are when you want something, they might be afraid that if you wanted the solos, you'd get them without any effort, and then they'd all be left in the background."

"Fuck 'em." Blaine grumbled, slamming his hand into his locker. "I'm in glee club because I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Kurt closed his locker, having collected what he needed and slipped a hand around Blaine's waist, "I know that too. Don't worry. They'll figure it out eventually. They're not all as mindless as they can seem sometimes."

Blaine dug his homework out of his locker and shut it, sighing as he did. "Santana has Brittany hating me…"

"Oh… Blaine." Kurt frowned beside him. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I knew she was probably your best friend in there."

Blaine shrugged a little and they started the walk down the halls to the outside, "You're my best friend - but yes, she would've been second best."

Kurt was quiet for a few moments as they walked, apparently unsure of what to say to that, so he changed the subject. "My dad… is going to run against Coach Sylvester."

"What?" Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise, who nodded affirmatively.

"I'm going to be his campaign manager. I insisted on it. He'll have to be a write in candidate - but if he can get in, he could make a real difference, and protect the arts too."

"Wow…." Blaine looked up, thinking about Burt. He always envied the relationship Kurt had with his father, and knew that the man was probably the most honorable person on the planet, but if he actually got into office… he really could make a difference. "... that's… amazing Kurt."

Kurt nodded, "I'm worried about the potential stress… I mean… he did have a heart attack last year - but I'm still so proud of him."

Blaine smiled and hooked his arm with Kurt's as they made their way to their vehicles. "Your dad is an amazing guy - no denying that. He raised you after all."

Kurt grinned towards Blaine. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment for how I turned out or as an insult to how demanding I am."

"Both."

The chuckled and Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye. He still had football practice yet tonight, so he'd only be going to grab supper somewhere and then back to McKinley. Kurt had a family dinner to attend. It was just another night for the pair of overbooked boys - and yet somehow they were both acing their classes, not that it was difficult to do at McKinley.

It struck Blaine that helping his father campaign would be just one more thing keeping them apart then, and Blaine grumbled inwardly. More and more it felt like Kurt was too busy for him, and more and more Blaine wanted to be with him. He was beginning to feel left behind, but he told himself that it was just a temporary thing. Once Kurt finished up with the play, and the class presidential race… everything would be much better. It had to be.

* * *

"This is a disaster!" Rachel whined in the choir room. Santana and Brittany had defected to the new girls glee club with Mercedes and Sugar, leaving more empty chairs in the choir room. Blaine quietly fumed about Brittany leaving, and Santana having taken her. The whole thing was idiotic. Two glee clubs in one school, and neither one with a full complement of students. Kurt told him they needed twelve to compete which meant they now had to find more people to join their little ragtag group.

Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes full of desperation. Blaine knew how important glee was to Kurt, and the possibility of them not being able to compete, along with the fact that some of Kurt's friends had left the group for another group was devastating to him. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt it would be alright, but he wasn't the one who was best for convincing new people to join Glee Club - if anything, his presence in it might scare off some potential members.

Thankfully, Finn had brought in the new Irish kid, who actually could sing decently - so that took care of one of the missing spots.

"Kurt… babe…" Blaine murmured when he noticed Kurt crying during the Irish kid's song.

"I just… I just… Mercedes and I were originals… and she's one of my best friends and now she won't even talk to me… The three of them… Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany are now suddenly best friends and I can't even talk to her anymore…" He sniffed and whispered over to Blaine.

"But… you've still got me sweetcheeks…" Blaine murmured, trying to console him while angry at those three bitches for causing such a ruckus.

"I know… but… I want them too. We don't always get along… but we should be friends still."

Blaine sighed. He wished he was enough for Kurt, but he knew he wasn't. If he was enough, then maybe Kurt wouldn't be plunging headfirst into so many other activities. Was there something wrong with him? Or maybe now that Kurt had had Blaine, he was losing interest - like the latest fashion trends he was becoming so last season. Blaine watched Kurt as he talked about the importance of his relationships with his friends, and nibbled along his lower lip thoughtfully. He loved this boy so badly, but what if Kurt was really just tired of him and didn't know it yet? What if he would move on the instant he found someone else… someone more exciting and fascinating? Maybe he was with Blaine because Blaine was the only other gay kid he really knew and it was a comfortable arrangement for now.

All of a sudden, Blaine really needed to smoke.


	27. 3x05: The First Time

As it got closer to the opening night of West Side Story, practices became more frequent and Blaine wished he had gotten the role of Bernardo - who, even though he had more lines, at least died in the first act of the play. He had to be present for the entire play and the whole of all practices even though his presence onstage was only periodic.

At least it was another place to be near Kurt though.

Kurt, who despite Artie's hesitations, was an amazing Tony. Everyone agreed that he was passionate about the role and it showed, and while Artie chastised Rachel for her lack romantic passion on stage, he had applauded the way Kurt delivered on the romantic scenes - particularly when it came to expressing sexual awakening. Kurt had merely glanced over to Blaine when Artie was telling him how well he acted the part of a young, lustful teenager, and Blaine had smugly smiled in response. If only Artie knew.

Meanwhile Rachel was clearly agitated. She had revealed herself as a virgin when Artie had asked, and for some reason, she was shocked that Kurt wasn't. Blaine himself was shocked she didn't realize that since Kurt was limping along during that moment due to a brief escape they both had made prior to practice. Artie hit the nail square on the head though when he said he didn't understand Rachel's "strange aversion to fun", and Kurt had patted her on the shoulder in the way he did to support friends. She pulled away from him then and stalked away. Diva.

"Now Kurt… if I do have one concern about your portrayal of Tony, it's that I'm having a difficult time envisioning you as a gang member. We know one another… we have for a couple years now. I know and respect your cautious ways, but have you ever considered that your youth is the time to be risky and dangerous?"

Kurt pursed his lips at that thoughtfully before responding, "Well… I don't think being young is an excuse for being stupid."

"Not stupid Kurt…. controlled danger. You don't drink, party, and god… your biggest fear is messing up your moisturizing routine -"

"I will not suffer from large pores and saggy skin!" Kurt interrupted in protest.

"Anyhow!" Artie jumped back in, "All I'm saying is that if you want to come across as a daring man… maybe it's time to be daring."

Kurt looked thoughtful at that and Blaine rolled his eyes behind stage where he was spying. Artie had opinions on everyone and everything, but that had to be one of the dumbest. Surely Kurt couldn't be considering it. Blaine was sure Artie was just nitpicking. Kurt's Tony was amazing.

"I'll… have to think on that." Kurt finally said to Artie, hopefully to just placate him.

"You excited about that recruiter being here?" Mike said, coming up beside Blaine. Mike was doing a great job in his role as Riff, and even had a large portion of the football team playing the Jets and dancing with him.

Blaine shrugged up his shoulders. "Football isn't that big of a deal to me."

That much was true. If his mother ever forced him to give up something out of his extracurriculars, it would be football. He played because he was able to funnel a lot of his frustration into tackling other guys, and because it kept him away from home - but because Kurt wasn't on the team, it wasn't something he would insist on being part of.

"Yah… I know what you mean." Mike admitted, watching the set crew work working on backdrops while Kurt and Artie discussed the positioning on stage during a scene.

"You're good though." Blaine admitted to Mike.

Mike shrugged his shoulders now. "It's not what I love."

"You love Tina…." Blaine acknowledged.

"Well… yes… but I mean, what I love to do. Dancing is my passion."

Blaine looked over to Mike and quietly thought about that. Blaine's love was so focused around Kurt that he didn't think about what he really enjoyed beyond being with Kurt. What did he have a passion for?

He wasn't really sure.

Looking back to Kurt, it was obvious that Kurt's passion was for the stage and music. Mike clearly loved dancing. Artie, whether he said it or not, was very passionate about directing. It wasn't just that they were good at those things, but that they did love them and want to do them and get better at them. Blaine couldn't think of anything he felt that way about.

Maybe he was doomed to spend his life being his mother's caretaker.

He was so lost in thought, trying to list off different skills and activities in his mind in the hopes that one of them would stick out as something he felt passionate about, that he didn't notice Kurt walking up to him and Mike leaving his side.

"Hey Blaine…" Kurt purred towards him.

Blaine blinked back into reality and smiled over at Kurt, "Hey babe. You did awesome out there."

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist in a uncharacteristic public display of affection. "My dad and Carole are out canvassing all this week… so any free time we have… could be spent at my place."

Even if Blaine didn't have a dirty mind already, he would have been able to pick up on the suggestive undertones of the statement. A broad grin crossed his face and he put his own hands on Kurt's hips, "Sounds like a plan."

For now, he could be passionate about doing someone, if not something.

* * *

That night, they took full advantage of the Hummel-Hudson being abandoned by adults, and after they had completed a rigorous romp in Kurt's bed - Blaine took to dancing off some excess energy in Kurt's room while Kurt laid back in bed and watched him - spent.

"Do you think I'm boring?" Kurt asked suddenly as Blaine rolled his hips in time to the music.

The question made Blaine quirk up both brows in confusion. Where had that come from?

"Fuck no. You're the most interesting fucking man in Ohio. Hell, most interesting PERSON for that matter."

Kurt sighed and explained his thinking, "I mean… it's just that I don't do anything really risky at all. Puck is busy getting in trouble all the time, Artie tried to spike the punch that one time, Santana is always challenging those around her… maybe I should be taking advantage of my youth and really putting myself out there more."

Blaine rolled his eyes and crawled himself up on the bed to lay aside Kurt, though on top of the blankets since he still quite flushed from the sex they had just finished up. "I think you're mixing up acting stupid with taking risks. You, my brave boyfriend, are always putting yourself out there. You stand up for yourself and what you believe in."

Kurt tipped his head to the side in order to look at Blaine, "Well… I mean… I've never even punched anyone - or anything for that matter. The only time I've really drank was that time I puked on Miss. Pilsbury's shoes and that scared me off of it…"

"So? You've never gotten into a fight. Trust me - not a big deal and nothing worth making a stink about. As for drinking, all you have to do is ask and I'll bring some from home."

Kurt sighed softly and rolled his head back to look up at the ceiling. "I don't know… Maybe I'm just talking nonsense… or maybe you should have been Tony."

"Is this what this is about?" Blaine prompted, knowing fully well it was.

"Yes… and no… but mostly yes. Tony was in a gang, left it, and then fought against his old friends in order to try and smooth things over between the gangs so he could be with Maria… only to have to kill the other gang leader and then he also died…. I mean… I love the play, I love the romance… but I don't really connect with that anger and fighting spirit."

"Most people would say that's a good thing babe." Blaine noted.

Kurt shrugged up his shoulders a little. "I just worry that I play it TOO safe."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and scooted closer to huddle against the gorgeous man by him. "You let me in and I'm not exactly considered safe."

That made Kurt smile, and he admitted, "You are. Most people just don't know it."

If Blaine hadn't been so insecure about where he stood with Kurt, that little comment wouldn't have bothered him at all, but because his thoughts about his future with Kurt had been at the forefront of his mind lately, it did bother him. Kurt thought he was safe. As in, he wasn't exciting or challenging or enthralling. Maybe Blaine was being overly nitpicky about it, but it crushed him a little inside to know that Kurt might not see him as exciting.

Because, when it came down to who he was at the core, he didn't see the badass jerk he played - he saw a weak little mama's boy who did what she wanted, allowed his daddy to hit him, and would do anything his boyfriend asked without question.

Maybe it was time to change who he was at the core.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Blaine grumbled after he pulled off the motorcycle helmet. Kurt had asked him to take him to Dalton after school the next day.

"I have tickets for opening night for all my Warbler friends." Kurt explained again.

Blaine nodded quietly, and just followed after Kurt as they went into the building which was too clean, and too expensive. Honestly it reminded Blaine of his own house - where all the little details in the architecture had been painstakingly ordered and paid for.

As they walked down the hall and down a staircase, they heard singing. Kurt smiled and picked up his pace, leading Blaine to the same room where Blaine had consoled Kurt after that canary had died last year. Within that room, was a cluster of boys, all singing together in their little blazers.

He wasn't surprised when Kurt joined in on their routine.

He watched, leaning back against the couch with his helmet in one hand, at they encircled what was probably a teacher in the hallway outside and serenaded her until she blushed and they filled the room back up again. When they finished up, Kurt was hugged and had his hand shaken until he announced the reason for him being there and distributed the tickets he had purchased for the group.

"And who might you be?" A boy, taller than him, with ruffled brunette hair and green eyes approached him and leaned back on the couch.

"Blaine." He said stiffly, unsure of who this kid was and why he was coming up to him and not Kurt.

"You with him?" The boy asked, nodding his head towards Kurt in question.

Blaine nodded, looking back to Kurt talk with his Warbler friends while the kid beside him continued to talk.

"My name's Sebastian."

"Sounds pretentious."

"And you sound like sex on a stick."

That made Blaine look at Sebastian again, raising a brow up as he regarded him. The smug smile plastered over the boy's face told Blaine he was more than serious, and if there was any question about it, it was gone when he spoke again.

"Really now… if you ever want to make things really exciting for you… you should call on me."

Blaine found himself momentarily lost for words. People didn't hit on him. Ever. Apart from Kurt, whom he had to pursue, he had no idea how he must look to other gay guys.

So he found himself both mistrusting, and intrigued by the prep boy beside him. He glanced over to Kurt, to make sure this wasn't some kind of test, finding Kurt still talking with some friends across the room and apparently having forgotten Blaine was there at all. Sometimes, he felt more like a prop than a person.

"I'm sure he bottoms well enough, but he's clearly limited in experience. Someone like you has to want something a little more… exciting." Sebastian drawled out beside him, purposely hanging on certain words and sounds to make it sound like he was purring. God, that was arousing.

Fuck. Keep it together Blaine.

"None of your fucking business twink." Blaine managed to stammer out, looking away from the prep again. He knew he didn't sound convincing.

"I bet you initiate all the sex…" Sebastian continued, not at all deterred by Blaine's attempt to shut up him.

"NONE of your business." Blaine again snapped, this time more insistently. God. Why was he thinking about this kid without his clothing on. What the hell was wrong with him.

"Mmmhmm… I bet you top all the time too. Does that ever get dull? I mean, I top, but I also love some good bottoming. Straight guys don't know what they're missing."

It's too much for Blaine. His entire body goes tense and still and he pulls his eyes away from Sebastian. "Fuck right off…." He hisses.

"Is that an invitation hot stuff? Because, believe me, there would be a lot of fucking getting us off."

Blaine can't say anything to that. Won't say anything to that. His mind can't even wrap around it. He keeps his eyes glued to Kurt, watching him smile and laugh as he visits with his old prep school friends. If his dad had signed the papers, Blaine might have been here in Dalton. He would have been one of these prep school boys, and even then his path would have crossed with Kurt's. Or… it might have crossed with Sebastian's.

"Look. I can tell that he doesn't say anything good about you so you clearly doubt how attractive you must be. So here's my number…" He drops a card into Blaine's helmet. What teenager carries a card? "... call me when you're tired of being his accessory."

Sebastian stands up and moves off then. Out of the room, without even paying any mind to Kurt. Blaine looks at the card in his helmet with curiosity. Gingerly, he picks it out and looks at it, turning it between his fingers thoughtfully.

Sebastian Smythe  
(614) 555-6969

Somehow he's not surprised that Sebastian has dual 69's in his phone number.

* * *

"If you see any of Rachel's posters, feel free to tear them down." Kurt grumbles as he leans up by the lockers. Blaine is collecting his books for the next class.

"Bad day babe?" Blaine asks, shutting the locker once he's gotten what he's needed. Now that he's paying more attention, he has found he's usually the one asking how Kurt's day is, and not the reverse. It plays out like a script. Kurt bitches about something, Blaine asks him what's going on, Kurt vents. No wonder Kurt thinks Blaine is dull.

He gets a sigh out of Kurt, "Nothing… just… pissed. Oh who am I kidding!" Kurt launches into a whole tirade about Rachel then and her diva ways. Blaine finds himself tuning out the rant he's heard so many times before, just watches Kurt's gorgeously pink and plump lips and imagines them around his cock instead.

It's been awhile since that happened too.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, bring Blaine back into the moment. He shakes his head and nods towards Kurt, "Yes… sorry… got lost in thought for a moment."

"The recruiter?"

Honestly, Blaine doesn't care about Cooter Menkins, the recruiter visiting from Ohio State. It's awkward to watch him and Coach Beiste not-flirt together in the locker room. He knows that several of the players have their futures hitched on the man, Finn among them, and Kurt has probably heard nothing but talk about the recruiter from Finn this week.

"No. Not the recruiter." Blaine admits as they begin their walk to class.

"What then?"

Blaine glances sidelong at Kurt, who looks genuinely interested. Blaine bites.

"I think you maybe had something the other night… about being risky. I think you and I should do something fun."

"Oh?" Kurt asks, hooking his elbow with Blaine's. Blaine knows he has Kurt's interest peaked then because he doesn't often show this much physical attention towards Blaine in the halls.

"Yes… so… I know a guy who knows a guy… " Sebastian, he thinks. "And we should get some fake ID's and go to Scandals tomorrow night."

"The gay bar?" Kurt squeaks.

Blaine nods. He's glad Kurt hasn't asked about the guy he knows, because then he'd have to admit to calling Sebastian. He didn't burn the card and he should have. He called Sebastian, and let that little prep twink talk him into coffee, and then during coffee he had let himself bathe in the compliments he got from Sebastian. He couldn't… wouldn't… do anything more than that, but it felt good to be someone other than Kurt's hardass boyfriend. It felt good to be appreciated on his own, without the history and reputation. Sebastian was the one who knew how to get them the fake ID's, and Sebastian was the one who suggested Scandals - apparently as he was a regular there.

"Yes. Let's go drink and have some fun." Blaine says, watching the thoughts pass through Kurt's eyes.

Kurt nods.

"You're right. Now is the time to be adventurous."

* * *

"Mine says my name is Chaz Donaldsworth… from Hawaii…." Kurt said as he scanned the ID. His face with puckered with sourness as he looked it over and finally stated, "This isn't going to work… the guy looks nothing like me."

Blaine slid an arm around Kurt's waist as they moved to the door together. "Don't worry. Mine says I'm thirty eight. I don't really think they care…"

Sure enough, they were allowed to pass into Scandals - out of the night and into Drag Queen Wednesday. Blaine's eyes needed a moment to adjust to the sheer volume of neon lighting and man skin all over the place, but when they refocused, he saw Sebastian at the bar waving them over.

"Isn't that the new Warbler… Samson or something…?" Kurt said behind gritted teeth to Blaine as he waved back.

"Sebastian." Blaine clarified simply, leading the way as they walked over.

"Well hello there. I took the liberty of ordering you both beers since I heard a cab is in order tonight." Sebastian handed them each a brown bottle which Blaine thanked him for. Kurt, looked at Sebastian curiously, then at Blaine questioningly, holding the bottle of the beer by it's neck and otherwise ignoring the perfectly good alcohol available to him.

"How _interesting_ of you to hear that…" Kurt said towards Sebastian, looking at Blaine the whole time. It hit Blaine then, that Sebastian had let it slip that they had talked before this.

"Sebastian got us the ID's." Blaine offered in explanation, hastily taking another sip of beer.

"Well then. I guess I have to thank you." Kurt's eyes flitted over to Sebastian, who was wearing his own smug grin. Blaine saw that not only did Kurt not reciprocate the grin, but that he was looking Sebastian up and down the same way he did an outfit he didn't like.

"Mind if I dance with your boyfriend Kurt?" Sebastian asked and Blaine could feel the cool air coming off Kurt immediately as he hissed out.

"Be my guest."

So Blaine went to the dance floor with Sebastian while Kurt propped himself up on a stool and watched. Sebastian knew exactly how to move his body, curving it in ways that made Blaine's eyes follow the lines of his body and before long, Blaine had finished off his first, second, and now third beer and was dancing still with Sebastian who seemed to have no end of energy.

It was after he spun in place that he saw him. Kurt was still at the bar, talking with David Karofsky. He could see Karofsky leaning in, smiling, and talking fluidly with Kurt who was actually laughing at something Karofsky had said.

"Mmm… the bear cub's got an eye on your boyfriend killer." Sebastian said behind him, his lips right up by Blaine's ear so Blaine could feel his breath in his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine, but his eyes were still glued to the scene even though he still danced back against Sebastian whose hands had settled on his waist as they continued to dance in time.

"He come here often?" Blaine murmured backwards to Sebastian, groaning softly as a bulge in Sebastian's pants bumped against his rear.

"Mmmm… he does. It's a shame he doesn't have a nicer body… maybe a body like yours… because he so wants to be fucked good…"

Blaine winced his eyes shut, trying to think of the least sexy things he could. The sweat, the alcohol, the music, and Sebastian so close and talking about fucking. How could he be faulted for being aroused?

"You ever get fucked good killer? Or do you have to do all the work?"

Blaine moaned softly, slitting his eyes open to keep tabs on the conversation between Kurt and Karofsky. "I like topping…"

"Do you? I think you just like being in control." Sebastian's fingers were digging under Blaine's belt, using it to lead him in dance with Sebastian and keeping him pulled back against Sebastian who was using dancing as a cover to rut against Blaine's backside.

"You… fuck…." Blaine shook his head, "You don't know fuck all Sebastian."

"Let me guess. Daddy issues?"

That snapped Blaine back into some semblance of consciousness and he spun in spot, looking at Sebastian. How did he know? What did he know?

Sebastian looked smug. Did he ever look anything else but smug though? "You topping boys are all the same…. you don't want to give up any control because you want that power."

So it was a guess based on what Sebastian knew. Blaine relaxed, if only slightly. Sebastian wasn't a weird stalker or anything - he was just an overly horny preppie who paid close attention to the guys he fucked around with. Blaine wondered just how many guys Sebastian had slept with.

"Maybe I like topping because my boyfriend has a fabulous ass that I love to look at."

Sebastian laughed at that, putting his hands back onto Blaine's hips and dancing along with him again. "You afraid to be a real fag and let a cock in you? Or maybe your boyfriend doesn't have a cock that's worthy of your ass."

Blaine narrowed his eyes a little. He had been enjoying just the dancing and the flirting, but when it came to Kurt, Blaine wasn't alright with Sebastian talking shit about him. Leaning forward and whispering into Sebastian's ear, Blaine mouthed a response softly, with the most sultry voice he could summon.

"His cock is ten times what yours could ever be."

That caused Sebastian to break into another fit of laughter, and the two of them resumed dancing together while Blaine kept an eye on the conversation at the bar. He really didn't like how close Karofsky was getting to Kurt or how Kurt was smiling so brightly at the asshole who had been the cause of most of Kurt's pain last year.

Thank goodness the beer kept coming.

At some point, well after Blaine had lost the ability to keep track of Kurt or keep track of his own feet for that matter, Kurt cut in on the dance floor and ground up against Blaine. Blaine desperately wanted to grind back against Kurt to show him how sexy Blaine thought he was, but with all the alcohol in him, he could barely stay up on his feet - let alone get it up.

It didn't seem to bother Kurt, or at least Blaine didn't see him being bothered by it. They were both completely drunk and uninhibited. By this point Blaine was completely saturated with his own sweat from having spent the whole night dancing, but Kurt didn't seem phased by that either. Their lips found one another's occasionally, and sloppily kissed.

Blaine didn't know what had happened to Sebastian, or Karofsky for that matter. In his fuzzy, light headed state of mind, Blaine only saw Kurt.

At some point they stumbled out of the bar, completely falling on one another and giggling at something. Damned if Blaine knew what was so funny, but they were feeding off the laughter of one another.

"Hey killer."

Sebastian was outside the bar. Both Blaine and Kurt looked up and Blaine continued giggling, though on seeing Sebastian, Kurt stopped.

"Why are you calling my boyfriend that?" Kurt said, his words were slurred, but he was trying to hold himself up higher as he addressed Sebastian.

"Look at him… he's fucking hot. A real killer." Sebastian explained. Sebastian, who didn't seem any worse for wear despite drinking just as much as Blaine had earlier.

"He's… MY… boyfriend though." Kurt snapped, and damn, that was hot. Blaine watched his boyfriend with wide, glazed over eyes.

"For now… until he gets bored of you anyhow."

*SMACK!*

The sound of the punch reached Blaine's ears before his eyes seemed able to translate the scene in front of him. Kurt had punched Sebastian - right in the nose. Now Kurt was looking at his fist, which was still held out in front of him, in a blend of amusement and surprise. Sebastian let out a small wail and covered up his nose. Blaine could see that it was bleeding through Sebastian's fingers.

"Kurt… what the… you fucking punched him!"

Kurt let out a small victory cry and did a small dance in place. "I punched him! I punched him!"

Blaine looked back and forth between Sebastian and Kurt. What the hell had just happened?

Sebastian managed to slink out while Kurt hopped around, back into the nightclub and hopefully to clean himself up. He hadn't been knocked out and the worst of it was probably a bruised, bloody nose. Blaine knew his punches and face trauma.

Kurt bounded over to him then and proudly displayed his fist, red around the knuckles. "I punched him!"

"Fuck… Kurt… why'd you do that?"

Kurt blinked a few times, not seeming to understand Blaine. Had he spoken in a foreign language?

"Sebastian was nice to me… I don't have a lot of friends… and you punched him…." Blaine whined, talking with his hands as well as his mouth as he gestured wildly.

"But… he was making passes at you, and you spent most of the night on the dance floor with him!"

"Fuck Kurt. You spent most of the night flirting with Karofsky of all people!" Blaine snapped.

Kurt's eyes narrowed back at Blaine, "Yes. I did. He wasn't too busy grinding against some jerk on the dance floor and leaving me all alone to watch."

"Well maybe it's fucking nice to feel a little bit desired now and then!"

Kurt's eyes became saucers. "You think I don't desire you? BLAINE! I'm with you, I get aroused by you even when I probably shouldn't, what the hell more do you want?!"

Blaine tried to think, really he did, but his brain was a mess right now, and so were his feelings. "Fuck!" He swung his arms out and spun in place. "I don't… I don't know…."

"Tell me!" Kurt demanded.

Blaine stopped his spinning, looking at Kurt sadly, "I… I'm going to walk home…."

He didn't know what else to do. His brain couldn't register anything else. So Blaine started walking in the direction of his house, and it would take awhile, but maybe then he could regain some semblance of clarity and understand what had happened tonight. He heard Kurt yell after him, but he didn't hear him follow, so Blaine found himself alone quickly. At least, alone with his thoughts.

His legs burned. Not just from walking, but all the dancing that had come before. Walking home took well over two hours, and by the time he was home, he was still light headed, but probably clear minded enough to be considered mostly sober.

Yet when he saw what was waiting for him at home, he wished he was still drunk.

Boxes and bags were haphazardly piled in the front entrance. His mother had her classical music blaring, and he was greeted with not one, but two voices.

"Blaine!" was his mother's.

"Boy." was his father's.

They were there, together, his other holding onto his father's arm while he father stood there, grinning all too much for Blaine's liking.

"What… why is he here?" Blaine spat.

"Oh sweetie… your father has come to his senses, just like I told you. He's moving back in."

His father continued to smirk at Blaine and Blaine could feel all the fire within him rise up.

"He's not supposed to be here. He's supposed to stay away. The court order…"

" - Can be dealt with in the morning by the lawyers!" His mother interrupted, and god did he hate her right now. "This is what's for the best. You'll just tell them not to worry about it anymore."

"No."

"Excuse me?" His mother piqued.

"No."

"Now don't be an idiot boy. Listen to your mother." His father said, earning a supportive pat on the shoulder from his mother.

Blaine could feel his breath coming quickly now as his heart rate increased. He wanted to hit that man, so badly…. but his mother… she was smiling and so happy in this moment, even though Blaine knew it was just another deception… just a false reality she was embracing.

So he turned and walked right back out the door, ignoring both of their calls after him. He was glad he kept the keys to his motorcycle on him always, and though he knew he shouldn't do it, he got on and drove back to the abandoned drive-in theatre.

And that's where he fell asleep that night, though only after he had emptied his tear ducts.

* * *

Blaine had managed to get through the school day, and the opening night performance despite being exhausted and feeling more fragile than he ever had. He hadn't spoken much to Kurt throughout the day - just simple yes and no questions and answers, and though he could feel Kurt's eyes on him consistently, Kurt didn't say anything more either.

Kurt made the show though. Whenever Kurt was onstage, Blaine could see the audience still themselves and watch him intently. Not Rachel, not anyone else, but Kurt.

He was a real star.

Kurt was still on the stage well after the show was done and the audience had cleared out. Blaine had looked for him afterwards, thinking he might have still been signing autographs or in the change room, but no, Kurt was practicing his dance moves on the stage.

"You were amazing tonight…" Blaine said softly, coming out of the shadows from behind the curtains to where Kurt was doing a jump.

Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine. "I… I messed up that move… I wanted to practice it…"

"You were perfect." Blaine insisted, stopping a foot away from Kurt and shuffling his feet like a damned little girl with their schoolboy crush in front of them. "All your Warbler friends were in the audience too."

"Sebastian wasn't." Kurt said, mentioning what Blaine already knew.

"Kurt… I don't care at all about Sebastian. He doesn't mean a thing to me."

Kurt reached out to take one of Blaine's hands and Blaine felt his heart fill with the action. That touch meant everything would be alright… it would be alright.

"Here…. hand against your heart." Kurt said softly, placing Blaine's hand to his heart and holding it there.

"Like the play?"

"Like the play."

They smiled at one another and then Kurt spoke again.

"I'm sorry… if I haven't been making you feel wanted. I was just… worried."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "What? What about?"

Kurt took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "I just… it seems like all we do is have sex and hang out… Blaine… I just felt like… maybe you think I'm not a serious thing for you, and I'm a silly romantic. I want there to be more than that."

Oh.

"Kurt…." Blaine leaned in and their lips pressed together in what had to have been the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. It wasn't rough, or demanding, or hungry - it was soft, gentle, and loving.

When they pulled apart, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and looked into his eyes with the same love that had existed in that kiss. "You take my breath away…"

"I was so proud of you tonight… up on that stage… the star you were meant to be… and not just proud of you tonight…. but always. I want always with you Kurt." Blaine admitted, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him as close as he could get.

Kurt sniffed softly as Blaine spoke. "I hope I make you proud… I want to make you proud. You more than anyone…"

"Oh babe…" Blaine kissed the boy's cheek and nuzzled it gently. "Will you be my date for Artie's get together tonight?"

"No."

"No?"

"Come home with me."

Blaine's heart leapt further than it had in a long time and he pulled back to look into those beautiful blue eyes. "Okay."

Getting to Kurt's house seemed to take way too long, and they snuck past Finn and Rachel snuggling in the living room to escape into Kurt's room. From Kurt's bedroom door to his bed, their clothing was shed and they crawled up beside one another in the bed.

It wasn't like their usual foreplay… for starters, there was foreplay. Blaine usually went straight for what he wanted on Kurt and did the minimum amount of prep needed. Tonight though was different. Tonight, for the first time, they had talked about a future together - even if it was a brief mention. Somehow, that made things different, and so much more special.

"Kurt…?"

"Hmmm?" Kurt was busy kissing Blaine's neck and that was all the response he gave.

"I want you tonight…"

Kurt's lashes fluttered up and he smiled coyly at Blaine, "I thought that was already established…"

Blaine swallowed. If he was going to be with this boy… no… this man forever, he wanted to give him everything. "No… I mean… I want you.."

Kurt took a moment to seem to understand, but when he did it was obvious as his eyebrows lifted and his mouth made that luscious little o shape. Then a nod.

Blaine would let Kurt have control.

Kurt reached over Blaine and dug into his nightstand, digging for lube which was victoriously pulled up. The movement on top of him made Blaine groan and his hips thrust forward of their own accord, rutting needily against Kurt's side.

He didn't miss Kurt's soft, breathless gasp - not like he usually did when he was too focused on just fulfilling his own need for a fuck. He was noticing everything this time - from the way Kurt rolled his tongue in a counterclockwise motion against his neck when he came back from collecting the lube, to the way their cocks seems to pulse together in synchronization as they ground against one another.

Blaine whimpered when Kurt's hands reached down to grab his asscheeks, and then pressed his body into Kurt's hold, "Come on babe… I want you… I want you in me."

"I don't know what to do…." Kurt whispered to Blaine, looking down his body and then back up to Blaine. Blaine could feel Kurt's breathing increase. He was nervous, and Kurt's hesitation made Blaine's cock ache more. As Kurt froze in place, his movements paused, Blaine groaned and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer and into another gentle kiss. As they caught each other's lips, Kurt's hands thawed and began roaming over Blaine's backside again.

Kurt seemed to gain all the confidence he needed when he slid a finger over Blaine's untouched hole and Blaine pushed himself against it, moaning lowly. The lube is cracked open and Kurt's oiled finger is soon drawing gently over the entrance, teasing Blaine.

"Please…" Blaine murmured up to Kurt, eyes glossed over with love as he watched Kurt take a tentative breath and slowly slide the solitary finger into Blaine, as slow as possible and all the while keeping his eyes locked with Blaine to ensure everything is alright.

He should have been this gentle with Kurt the first time.

The stretch was different than anything Blaine had ever felt. He had watched enough porn to know that gay guys regularly fingered themselves and prepped themselves, but he had never done it to himself. His breath hitched and it felt like his heart stayed still while the finger when into him and pushed past the tight ring of muscle, but he kept his eyes steady on Kurt, and even moaned softly, so he knew it was alright and didn't panic.

Once the finger was up to the knuckle, Kurt stopped, "Are you -"

"More." Blaine insisted, cutting Kurt off and trying to push his ass down against Kurt's hand to the boy's surprise.

Kurt nodded, pushing his finger in all the way and then slowly, and tentatively, thrusting the finger in and out of Blaine as deeply as he could. Before long, the pain of the stretch was replaced with the need for more, and Kurt, seeming to pick up on Blaine's relaxing, lubed a second finger and slid it in with the first, just as gently as he had before. Again he felt stretched apart, moreso when Kurt began to twist his fingers apart inside of him, and it was all Blaine could do not to whimper under Kurt's touch. He felt so sensitive, and his muscles kept clenching around Kurt's fingers with no indication they were going to relax - yet he wanted more again before he knew it.

"Please Kurt…. I want you. Just you."

"Shhhh…" Kurt leaned down and gently pressed a warm kiss to Blaine's abdomen, so tauntingly close to the head of his cock. "Let me make sure you're ready for me."

Blaine groaned, but didn't argue. Kurt continue to stretch him out slowly, adding a dollop of lube every now and then. Blaine felt Kurt curl his fingers up inside him and then on the next push in, he couldn't help himself - he cried out and bucked up in place. The electrical shock from his prostrate spreading out over him like a hot flash of pleasure.

Kurt stopped, his fingers hovering inside of Blaine as he whimpered and whined, coming completely undone with that touch.

"Are you alright Blaine…?" Kurt asked, panic underlying in his whisper.

"Oh god! Do it again! Please! FUCKING please!"

Kurt chuckled a little and the fingers began moving in and out, bouncing off that bundle of nerves again and again until Blaine's face was covered in sweat and he was so close to coming. He needed more.

"Kurt…. please." He whined.

Kurt seemed to understand the urgency, and Blaine heard as the lube was slicked over Kurt's cock. Fingers were pulled out from him, making him whine yet again, this time for the loss of stimulus in him. He wasn't going to wait though, the taste of what he had with those fingers inside him had him in a frenzy. As Kurt began to move his cock into place behind Blaine, Blaine rocked his hips down, catching the tip of Kurt's cock in his needy pucker.

As Kurt gasped, Blaine hooked his legs around the back of Kurt and used the leverage to pull himself down over Kurt's cock. Two fingers wasn't enough to prepare himself for the girth of his boyfriend's cock, which simultaneously felt like it was going to tear him up from the inside and made him feel the most pleasure he had ever known. Kurt tried to keep the movement slow, but Blaine needed it, needed to feel full and taken and claimed.

"Please… babe… I want you… please."

Kurt trembled a little as he began to move back and forth, cooing softly to Blaine and telling him to let him know if he needed Kurt to stop or slow down. Blaine didn't want either of those things. He wanted Kurt as close to him, and as connected to him as was possible. Between raspy breaths, he pulled Kurt down by the shoulders and sucked his lower lip into his mouth.

The pace quickened then, but was never anything like the fast and hungry sex they usually had - even when Kurt began to thrust faster, it was still with gentleness and love. Their hands roamed freely, with a nipple played with here, and a thigh stroked there - all the while keeping their lips firmly connected.

It was when he felt the muscles begin to clench tightly around Kurt that he broke away from the kiss, moaning into the air, "Oh god… oh god…"

Kurt's hips increased their speed, jerking forward with a will of their own. A hand was wrapped around Blaine's cock and between that and the fill in his ass, he couldn't contain himself any longer. For a moment, it was as if he had stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. He didn't hear the cry he made, yet he knew he had made it. The explosion inside him was nothing like what he was used to, and yet still so familiar.

Even the post-orgasm was amazing. His body trembled around Kurt, who slammed himself up into Blaine one final time and then held himself there with a cry of his own. Blaine could feel warmth in him, and felt more full than before. He felt… marked. He loved it.

Then they laid together, chest to chest, each breathing heavily and seemingly unable to move. The come between them from Blaine making a slick squelching sound as they slid more and more into each other, holding one another close.

Kurt was actually the first one to try and pull away, but Blaine held him in place. "No."

"No?"

"No. I don't want to be separated from you."

Kurt hummed softly, resting himself back down on Blaine gently, and curling a finger into Blaine's chest hair, "Never."

One word. That one word made everything okay for Blaine.


	28. 3x06: Mash Off

Blaine didn't know why he didn't think about moving out the abandoned drive-in theatre sooner.

He had the old concession booth set up for himself, including a futon he found at a garage sale not far away as a bed. From the outside of the concession booth, it still looked like it was boarded up and abandoned, but Blaine had fixed it so he could swing away several board to get himself and his motorcycle inside at night. Using his credit card, which he didn't expect to be cancelled since it was taken care of by the family lawyers and not his parents, he had gotten himself a light, blankets, a space heater, and a supply of snacks. Unless his parents admitted their son had run away because his father had violated the restraining order, which Blaine was sure they wouldn't, he still had access to as much cash as he needed.

In the mornings he left early to shower and get ready at the school in the locker room. He had even taken to having a morning swim in the McKinley pool.

Some kids would have felt scared and sad about leaving home like he had, Blaine however, felt liberated and free.

Maybe it was because he knew this was only temporary for him. As soon as he turned eighteen, he would have access to all his trust funds and college savings. He could move somewhere, go to school, and not have to deal with his parents ever again if he wanted. If only he knew what he wanted to do after graduation.

The living arrangements at the drive-in weren't totally perfect of course. For a few nights he had a difficult time sleeping because there were so many bugs buzzing around inside the concession, and he was sure he had accidentally swallowed a few bugs when he did sleep from the gross taste in his mouth when he awoke.

He had also made the mistake of peeing too close to the booth when he first went out there and now there was a distinct urine smell near his secret entrance.

Blaine also really missed his instruments. He used the ones in the choir room when no one else was around to keep practiced, but they didn't feel the same. He just couldn't grab a guitar when he wanted to strum anymore and it made him feel like he had a missing arm.

He kept the motorcycle in the booth with him too, so no one who might wander through the field would think anyone else was there, and so he also had to endure the smell of oil and gas in the small space he occupied.

The one surprise was that his parents hadn't tried to call him at all. Nothing. Not a text or voicemail or anything. If they went to the police, they could have tracked his phone down to find him, but that would again require them admitting his father had broken the restraining order - which they wouldn't do.

And despite feeling free of his mother, Blaine still felt guilty. He felt like he had left a lamb with a lion by leaving her with his father. But if she was a lamb, then she was one who wanted to be eaten, and nothing Blaine could say or do would change that. She was old enough to make her own choices - stupid or not.

For the most part, Blaine kept busy anyhow - helping Kurt campaign for senior class president, glee club, and football. He didn't spend a huge amount of time in the booth, and when he did it was because Kurt was helping Burt with his campaign and unavailable to spend time with. Blaine had actually taken some books out of the library at school to help pass the time on those nights.

On the weekends he had begun staying over with the Hummel-Hudson's again. When asked by Carole, he simply told her that his mother had a friend staying over to help her out.

He was still smoking, but since he didn't have the stress of taking care of his mother, he found he didn't need to smoke as much, and only needed to sneak away from Kurt and his family a few times on the weekend to get a puff in.

Things with Kurt since the opening night of West Side Story had been different too. He felt like now that they both knew they wanted each other in their future's that a cloud had been lifted from over them. Blaine knew that no matter what came next, Kurt would be at his side. They weren't temporary. They just were.

And because of that, Blaine knew he had to deal with some things. He had to stop smoking because he didn't want to hide it from Kurt forever, and he didn't want Kurt to find out and implement a whole Kurt-style stop-smoking program either. Blaine could only imagine that such a program would be more exhausting than just going cold turkey.

He also needed to figure out what his future was… at least besides Kurt. He was sure that he couldn't just be happy living off his trust fund money. He needed something that made him feel like he had a purpose in the world.

Blaine also needed to figure out how to block Sebastian's number from his phone. Since the punch at Scandals, Sebastian had been texting him insistently about 'ditching the loser with a weak punch'. Blaine had told him in no uncertain terms to stop, but he didn't. Blaine even tried at one point to politely ask him to stop, but that didn't work either. Sebastian seemed to have it in his head that Blaine would end up in his bed at some point, and perhaps that was partially Blaine's fault for dancing with him a little too much at Scandals, and allowing him to say those sweet things into Blaine's wanting ears, but Blaine knew now that Kurt wouldn't be alright with it if he kept up with Sebastian - so it needed to stop.

He had also been trying hard to build up relationships with the other members in glee club - well, some of them anyhow. Puck had actually asked him to help sing back-up on a Van Halen song and Blaine had accepted. It wasn't often they did real rock, so Blaine even enjoyed it. The other members of New Directions seemed quite entertained by the performance and he had gotten a nice make-out session afterwards with Kurt.

Blaine had tried talking to Quinn as well, since she was the one he thought he knew best since Brittany left for the Troubletones. She didn't want to talk though, and snapped at him when he had called her Babymama. Apparently she was having issues. Maybe she had just been on her rag. Blaine decided he would wait a week to talk to her and then see if she was less grouchy then.

He wasn't going to try and smooth things out with Rachel though. He was still mad at her for being so catty with Kurt over the senior class president campaign. Even Kurt, who was normally so sweet, loving, and forgiving, wasn't talking to Rachel. Blaine could tell it hurt him. Kurt and Rachel had been so set on going to NYADA together, and now they couldn't even look at one another. Blaine wasn't sure how he was going to retaliate on Rachel yet, but he had bigger fish to fry.

Namely Santana. The latino bitch had been talking a whole lot of smack lately - insulting everyone in New Directions with a vengeance. Blaine had never hit a girl before, but when it came to Santana, he thought it might be a real option.

Brittany would never forgive him though.

Not that Brittany had said more than a few words to him anymore, and that was mainly in Cooking class. She had even moved away from where she sat beside him in Geometry to sit on Santana's other side - probably at Santana's behest.

Santana's parents should have dropped the first N and last A in her name.

Then there was Rory.

Blaine had tried with him. He honestly had. But Rory, aside from being hard to understand, was brutally naive. He understood none of the innuendo and slang that made up the majority of Blaine's vocabulary. It was frustrating to say the least.

"Hey… you still with me?"

Blaine shook his head a little, coming out of his own thoughts. It was Sunday night, and he had pretended to call his mother in front of Burt to ask permission to stay over since the weather had gotten bad. Now he and Kurt were curled up on the sofa together watching one of those reality TV shows Kurt loved so much.

He smiled warmly to the boy beside him, "Always babe."

Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes a little at the sappiness, and then turned his focus back onto the screen where two women were being beeped out because they were swearing so much at one another.

Blaine on the other hand, just watched Kurt. He had traced the features of Kurt's face 100 times before with his eyes, but he never got tired of it. He especially loved the slope of Kurt's cheek bones. Gorgeous.

"What the… DAD!" Kurt stammered and then yelled out abruptly. Blaine looked to the screen to see an image of Burt on the TV with Coach Sylvester's voice in the background stating that Burt had a baboon heart.

Burt hustled in and watched the new ad with the boys, immediately calling up Mr. Butthead, his other campaign manager, when it was done. Kurt was fuming, yelling at the TV which had since changed to a shampoo commercial about how ridiculous the ad was and how insane Coach Sylvester must be.

Blaine just rubbed the small of Kurt's back until he calmed down, though calling Kurt calm even when he had stopped giving the television shit was inaccurate. Kurt had managed to calm his outward anger, though was still stewing inwardly judging by his folded over arms and storm clouds in his eyes.

"Stupid smear campaign… how does she expect to win by being negative?" Kurt grumbled.

Blaine rolled his eyes upward, thinking about just how many campaigns had been won on strategies of making candidates look better than the alternatives. He had been paying attention in Civics class, enough to know the average voter was a moron that might actually buy the baboon heart nonsense.

Kurt didn't expect a response though. The question had been rhetorical, and Blaine was glad of it. He wasn't going to be the one to tell Kurt how much something as idiotic as that could hurt Burt's campaign.

But he figured he could at least take a piss on Coach Sylvester's car tomorrow.

* * *

_I can't believe her! - K_

**Kurt, it's the middle of class and you're texting me. -B**

_I don't care! I'm so mad! -K_

**At Rachel? -B**

_No! Well, yes. Her too. But Coach Sylvester. -K_

**What happened? -B**

_I spoke to her about her inane ad and then she had the audacity to say I needed to fight dirty on my own campaign. -K_

**Well.. it is kind of how she works. -B**

_But it's wrong! I refuse to win this by playing dirty! -K_

**Yes. Keep the playing dirty for me. -B**

_Blaine…. -K_

**Yes sweetcheeks? -B**

_I love you. -K_

**Love you too. -B**

**Hey… -B**

_Hmm? -K_

**If you win the campaign, will that make me the equivalent of the first lady? -B**

_Really Blaine? -K_

**Because if that's the case, I need to get myself a nicer dress and a little dog to carry around. -B**

_Didn't know you were into drag. -K_

**I was joking! -B**

_Because I have a ton of ideas for womens fashion I could use you as a model for… -K_

**Not happening. -B**

_But you've got me all intrigued now. -K_

**Ugh…. -B**

* * *

"Dodgeball… it's going to be like elementary school all over again…" Kurt groaned as he stretched out his legs on the gym floor with Blaine beside him.

Blaine smirked over at Kurt. Blaine secretly loved that they were about to play dodgeball. Since he had gotten older and buffer, he had daydreams about going back to elementary school and replaying dodgeball with all the bullies from his youth who had used it as an excuse to slam him with their balls - in a way he didn't enjoy anyhow. Now he could probably take them.

"I don't understand…" Rory said with that unmistakable accent, holding one of the balls and looking towards Blaine inquiringly. "If we're meant to dodge the balls, then why did Finn say to try n' catch them?"

Blaine winced a little at the question. How did you explain dodgeball to someone who didn't grow up with it?

Thankfully Kurt jumped in and began explaining the game dynamics to Rory so that Blaine wouldn't have to. It allowed Blaine to create a mental picture of him slamming a ball into Santana's smug little face. He was going to enjoy this.

The game started up as predictably as it could. Rory went out, then Mercedes, then Rachel, then Sugar, then Kurt, then that tiny Cheerio who squealed all the time, and it continued, until the New Directions was left with Mike, Blaine, and Finn, and the Troubletones had Brittany and Santana.

No problem.

Blaine was great at catching balls. Puck even made a terrible pun about gay guys and balls. But as soon as Blaine caught the balls and they got a team member back up from the bench, it seemed they got hit again just as quickly. He would have to play this more aggressively.

So he slammed a ball at Brittany, and while he didn't mean to hit her hard, he didn't miss that she was going to have a bruise on her calf where he hit her as she limped to the bench.

Santana meanwhile managed to hit Mike, leaving it two against one.

"I got this." Finn insisted, crouching as he prepared his shot.

"She always moves to the left when a ball comes at her…" Blaine hissed over to Finn, meaning to help him out.

Finn shot him a dirty glance and threw the ball. As expected, Santana lunged to the left and then threw the ball she was holding.

And Blaine would have caught it if Finn, apparently trying to be a hero, jumped in front of him trying to catch the ball himself, and failing. The sudden action made Blaine have to jump backwards to avoid Finn landing on him, but he tripped backwards over a ball on the ground and landed with a thud backwards on the gym floor.

In rapid succession, Santana flung two more balls, effectively ending the game since Finn and Blaine were both sitting ducks on the gym floor where they had landed.

"Blaine!" Kurt was as his side in an instant, helping him up while some more insults were tossed behind them between Santana and Finn. As Blaine got to his feet with Kurt's assistance, Rory was blasted with balls from the Troubletones until Kurt jumped away from Blaine and to Rory, yelling at the girls to stop. Rory was bleeding.

"Maybe this is how the others treat us, but we don't do this to each other!"

Kurt declared the game over and helped Rory to the locker room to get cleaned up. Most of the New Directions and Troubletones followed suit, but Blaine and Santana had caught each other's eyes and stayed in place until they were alone in the gymnasium.

"I should have thrown that ball at your crotch the way you hit Brittany." Santana snarled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think we both know that you don't know what to do with balls." Blaine replied, eyes narrowed.

That shut Santana up, at least for a minute. She couldn't be more obvious about how she felt for Brittany, and it was like she was the last one to recognize it.

"Let me make things clear for you Santana." Blaine said, breaking the silence. "Brittany was one of my best friends and I know you've been stopping her from hanging out with me. On top of it, you got her involved in a campaign that has her not only making empty promises, but smearing my boyfriend's name. It's going to stop - or I will fight fire with fire."

Santana's eyes narrowed up further. "You can't threaten me. I'm from Lima Heights -"

"-Adjacent. Yes. We all know, and guess what?" Blaine leaned forward and hissed, "I don't care."

"What on earth can you do about it Frodo?"

"Lima Heights Adjacent is a very catholic area… I'm willing to bet your family isn't aware of your…. preferences, and wouldn't be happy to find it out either."

"You wouldn't!" She snapped.

Blaine smirked, turning towards the boys locker room. "The ball is in your court… so to speak."

As he walked into the locker room, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

* * *

"How can she not get in trouble for this?! She's saying Carole is a donkey! Isn't that slander… or libel… or something?!" Kurt was flailing his arms up as he ranted, and to avoid getting hit, Blaine had taken a few steps back.

They were having supper at Kurt's house when Mr. Butthead and Burt had come in, talking about the latest attack ad. In curiousity, Kurt had pulled the ad up on his phone and watched it. Now he raging all over the kitchen.

"Calm down Kurt!" Burt roared over. "I already had a fit about it. You don't need to as well!"

"But it's not right dad!" Kurt let his arms drop to his sides as he looked to his father. "She shouldn't be allowed to be such a bully."

"She shouldn't be… but she has that freedom. We have to hope that the voters clue into it."

Blaine stepped up behind Kurt then, since it seemed he would be safe from getting hit now, and gently patted his back.

Kurt wasn't calm though. "My generation keeps being told that things will be better once we get older, but when you see what she's doing, how are we supposed to believe that?"

Burt came over then, setting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Son. I want to tell you it'll get better as you get older, but bullies don't disappear when you reach a certain age - they get older too. It's like that Indian guy said… you have to be the change."

"Gandhi." Kurt supplied, nodding his head in agreement.

"Right! Him! You have to be the change if you want things to change." Burt finished off and let go of Kurt's shoulder. "Now I'm going to go talk with Mr. Schuester, and I expect you and Blaine to enjoy your youth right now and have a nice… CHASTE… evening."

Both boys couldn't help but smirk at that, glances exchanged that said they couldn't believe Burt wouldn't have clued in that their time together was anything but chaste. Blaine nodded towards Burt though. No sense in getting him upset over finding out his son wasn't a little angel when he had bigger fish to fry.

When they were left alone again, Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand, "Hey. It'll be alright. Your dad will overcome the bullshit, just like you always do."

Kurt smiled weakly over at Blaine. "I hope you're right."

"Are you ready for the debate tomorrow?"

Kurt shook his head, "No… I mean… I have a speech ready and everything, but I don't think I'm really ready for it. I've spent so much of my high school career trying to steer away from being the center of attention, at least outside of glee club anyhow, and now I'm purposely putting myself in front of everyone."

"You'll do amazing." Blaine insisted, leaning over to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek, who leaned into it with a happy hum.

Blaine couldn't imagine why anyone would vote for anyone but the boy before him.

* * *

"How do I look? Is it too much? Too little? I knew I should have gone with a stronger color…" Kurt rambled to himself and Blaine, looking himself over in the mirror.

It was debate time, and, as always, Kurt was freaking out about his clothing choices. Really, Blaine always like what Kurt wore, but that didn't seem to stop his boyfriend from freaking out over it.

"You could always go naked… that's when I like you best." Blaine admitted, looking over Kurt hungrily. Kurt chuckled and turned to kiss Blaine.

"Okay… I'll be looking for you in the bleachers if I get nervous."

"And I'll be there. Don't worry. You'll be amazing."

They parted and Blaine went to sit by the rest of the Glee club kids in the stands. It was an abysmal turnout by the school for the debate, but given the amount of apathy the normal high school student had, Blaine wasn't particularly surprised.

If Kurt hadn't been involved, Blaine wouldn't have come to this either.

The debate began with one of the hockey morons, Rick the Dick, claiming that teachers should do what the students want, which got some cheers from the audience - mostly his fellow puckheads. Blaine couldn't believe the idiocy.

Then Brittany gave a report on tornadoes, how they kill people, and then, to everyone's shock, announced that she didn't want to be senior class president anymore.

"I found out that my plans to replace teachers with robots would have resulted in many teachers not having any other choice but to work in strip clubs which would mean that we would have strippers trying to teach us math. Therefore I am no longer going to run for president and hope you all have a nice day."

Blaine raised both eyebrows, glancing down the bleachers at Santana who was nodding supportively to Brittany. Was this because of him?

Kurt spoke next, and Blaine listened with bated breath as Kurt talked about how he had hoped to combat obesity in the school, but instead wanted to aim higher, and combat bullying. Kurt wanted to ban dodgeball as a tool of bullies in order to say that violence was not okay.

Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he knew it was important to Kurt by the passion in his voice and how he wasn't reading off his notes anymore.

Finally Rachel spoke. And another shock, Rachel was withdrawing from the presidential race as well.

"I urge you all to vote for Kurt. He was the only candidate to not resort to negativity in this campaign."

Blaine couldn't help but smile, and caught Kurt's eyes with his own. Kurt was beaming.

Blaine crossed off Rachel on his mental list of people to get back at.

* * *

Kurt whispered over to Blaine, "You know… that mustache… never actually grow that alright?"

They were in the auditorium, having just done their mash-up from Hall and Oates and now waiting for the Troubletones to do their song. They had done alright if Blaine said so himself, even if Kurt didn't like the peel off mustache he had worn.

Blaine nodded though to Kurt. He didn't like keeping facial hair anyhow since his hair was so curly that even his facial hair coiled and then just tickled his own skin. Despite being a pain, he was committed to a lifetime of vigorous shaving every morning.

"So… Rachel and I reconciled." Kurt then whispered and Blaine grinned over. He knew it without Kurt having to tell him. The tension between Rachel and Kurt had ended, they smiled at one another now, and Kurt had gone the day without one snarky remark about the diva.

"Good." Blaine wanted Kurt to be happy, even if it meant giving up a little bit of his time with Kurt so that Rachel could fit in.

They were quiet as the Troubletones took the stage, doing a very good mashup of Rumor Has it and Someone Like You. There were really good in fact, and suddenly Blaine wasn't so sure that the job the New Directions had done was good enough to beat them.

At the end though was when the real show began. Santana hopped off stage and started verbally sparring with Finn, silencing him with a sudden slap to the face. When that quieted both him and Rachel, she looked over top of their heads towards Blaine, "You! You too! You had no right!"

Blaine blinked a few times, looking to Kurt to see if he knew what was going on, and then back at Santana when Kurt looked at him with the same amount of confusion he had. By that time, Mr. Butthead and Ms. Corazon had gotten to Santana and were escorting her out of the auditorium while she yelled in Spanish back at the group.

As soon as the adults were gone, everyone was talking at once.

"What was that about?"

"Oh my god!"

"What's going on?"

"What is wrong with her?"

Blaine shook his head and looked at Kurt, "Sorry… what?"

"I asked if you did something to piss her off specifically." Kurt repeated over all the other voices.

Blaine frowned. He knew he had, and looking ahead at Finn, he could see that Finn was feeling guilty about something as well. "Probably… yah."

Then he added on, "But she fucking deserved it."

Because... really, she did.


	29. 3x07: I Kissed A Girl

"So, it turns out Santana slapped Finn because he outed her in front of a whole bunch of students, including one girl who's the niece of one of the congressional candidates. He made an ad that will out her publicly and she hasn't even told her parents yet about her sexuality." Kurt explained to Blaine the following morning when they were at their lockers.

"Huh." was Blaine's simple response. He felt a little bad for Santana, but overall felt relieved that he hadn't been implicated in anything.

"But… that doesn't explain why she was yelling at you…" Kurt noted, eyeing Blaine steadily in a way that meant that was a question, not a statement.

"I don't know Kurt. She's always had it out for me. She did pull Brittany away from me after all." Blaine said, hoping Kurt would buy it. It wasn't all false after all, just the first part.

Kurt hummed thoughtfully and then nodded, leading the way to their first class where he was intercepted by the afro nerd freak Jacob Ben Israel who wanted to interview him.

"Lady President, do you have your acceptance speech ready?"

Kurt smiled gently and noted, as diplomatically as he could, "Please, the race is hardly over and I wouldn't want to jump to any conclusions."

Jacob pulled the microphone back to his face, "But the only other candidate is in a medically induced coma after getting a puck to the head. You're the only real option for senior class president now that Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce have withdrawn."

As the microphone was tilted back under Kurt's mouth, he looked to the camera - a pro already. "I just want the student body to know that I intend to run things just like I ran this campaign - with integrity and honesty. I will make good on my promises. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to."

Kurt turned on his heel and Blaine was ready to follow him when the microphone was shoved under his nose.

"And Blaine Anderson, tell us what it's like to be the lapdog of the future senior class president."

Blaine's eyes narrowed and before his brain registered what he was doing, he had Jacob by the collar and was shoving him back against the locker.

"You can't" *urk!* "silence the press!" *gah!* Jacob managed to squeeze out.

Kurt squealed Blaine's name and at this point had dropped his books and run up behind Blaine, trying to pull him back.

"Blaine! Come on! Let him be! He's not worth it!"

Blaine snarled, actually snarled and stared Jacob dead in the eyes with a silent threat before unclenching his hand and letting the boy sputter for air where he fell at his feet. With him dealt with, Blaine finally noticed that he was being watched, encircled by a students who were oogling the scene in stunned silence. Among them all, Jacob's cameraman.

"Camera. NOW!" Blaine snapped at the student, who quickly held it over despite Jacob's wheezy protests.

Blaine took the camera in hand, turned to look at Jacob, and spat, "If you ever insult me again, I will shove this up your ass. You got that?"

Jacob went wide eyed and nodded, shuffling backwards on the floor to get away from Blaine, who threw the camera against the ground where it shattered. For good measure, he stepped on a few of the more solid pieces.

"Blaine…." whispered Kurt, who looked terrified as he looked at Blaine. It crushed Blaine a little for him to be looking that way, especially when it was directed to him - but he needed to keep up his reputation or else it would be middle school all over again.

"Come on sweetcheeks. Class is waiting." Blaine muttered, as if nothing had just happened. He walked over to where he had dropped his books before grabbing Jacob and picked them up, grabbing Kurt's as well. The silent audience backed up as he walked towards his class, Kurt scuttling behind him, "Blaine!"

"Not now."

"No! Now is the perfect time!" Kurt insisted with a hiss. Uhoh. That was his 'I'm warning you' voice.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, glaring past him at the lingering students who seemed intent on watching their drama.

"I have made a promise to these students that I will not tolerate violence, and here you are slamming kids up against lockers when you don't like what they say!"

Blaine frowned, but surely Kurt had to appreciate his position right? He couldn't be seen as weak.

"I'm sorry Kurt… but the asshole… he got in my space and insulted me… which is like insulting you!" Blaine retorted.

"None of those things is worth getting violent over Blaine. Now give me my books."

Blaine looked down at the books, up at Kurt, and then past him to the watching students. He wish they'd all just fuck off, then he wouldn't have to pick between Kurt and his reputation.

"No. I'm carrying these for you." Blaine stated. It was a silly thing to make a show over, but he couldn't let those kids see him as doing what Kurt wanted. He turned in place and continued walking towards class, with Kurt in pursuit and a low murmur of students who had begun to gossip about the scene behind him.

This was going to be a shitty day.

* * *

He was wrong, it was a HUGELY shitty day.

First, Kurt had given him the cold shoulder all day long.

Second, Brittany still wouldn't talk to him.

Third, everywhere he went, people gave him an even wider berth than they normally did.

Forth, Mr. Schuester had called him and Kurt into his office, where he was now, trying to explain why he couldn't help her without spilling his secret.

"I don't understand Blaine. You've been so good about reaching out to other members of this club and Santana is in the same boat as us. We need to support her."

Blaine groaned at Kurt's words, leaning back in the chair. Mr. Schuester and Miss. Corazon, along with Finn, had come up with a theme week about Lady Music designed to let Santana know that they were all there to support her and love her through this difficult time.

No one had ever spent a week dedicating music to him to help him.

"I'm not fucking doing it. She's been nothing but a bitch to me and she's not even in our club anymore."

Mr. Schuester frowned, and then looked to Kurt, "You could… I guess, always do a number on your own. I just thought it would mean the most coming from the two of you since you're both out of the closet."

"It's not like being out of the closet is a huge fucking deal…." Blaine grumbled. If only he believed his own words. He had come out at McKinley, but hadn't made a big show of it, because he wanted to be with Kurt, but he knew how hard it was to come out back in middle school and what it had cost him there.

"It can be Blaine… it certainly is for Santana, and she needs support now - not antagonism." Kurt insisted.

Blaine looked at Kurt steadily, who had pretty well ignored him the whole day. God, if this is what it would take to get Kurt to forgive him…

"Fine… but do we have to go first? I'm willing to do it… I just…"

"I think that's fine Blaine. Whatever your reason is." Mr. Schuester interrupted, much to Blaine's relief. Blaine wasn't sure how he was going to finish off that sentence.

Kurt nodded as well, "We'll prepare a number for Santana."

Blaine rolled his eyes up and looked at the ceiling. God. He was going to sing to Santana to show his support for her. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

At least Kurt was talking to him again, and Blaine had even been able to kiss Kurt yesterday.

In private, when it was only the two of them, Blaine had whispered apologies to Kurt, and begged his forgiveness. He never did promise that he wouldn't do it again, because, when it came to his anger, he wasn't exactly in control. Blaine just considered it lucky that he didn't turn green and grow ten times his size when he got angry.

Now he was watching Finn sing an acoustic cover of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun to Santana. It was sweet and sappy, and had Blaine wishing for Puck's cover of Only One from yesterday.

When Santana got teary eyed and thanked Finn, Blaine's jaw dropped and he whispered over to Kurt, "Fuck… She has a heart!"

Kurt smirked over to Blaine, as if he already knew that. Blaine was actually shocked. He had only ever seen two sides to Santana - bitchy and raging. This was new… and very, very weird.

"Are those bug bites?" Kurt whispered over, reaching to pull down Blaine's collar.

Blaine frowned. He had been having an issue with bed bugs. It turned out that old futon he had bought was infested with them, and when he tried to buy a bunch of bug spray to kill them, it only seemed to make them angrier. He had tossed the futon out into the field last night, having finally given up when he woke up scratching himself everywhere madly and with a headache from the smell of the bugspray.

"I… ah.. went for a walk and there were a lot of mosquitos." Blaine explained hurriedly to Kurt.

"Poor boy." Kurt murmured, then gently pushed Blaine's hand away as it reached back to scratch the bites. "Scratching makes it worse."

"Scratching makes me feel less crazy."

"How about you come over later and I'll rub some ointment on them."

Blaine perked up at that. It had been a couple days since he had seen Kurt outside of school. He nodded almost too quickly, making it obvious probably how much he wanted to be alone with Kurt.

"I'm serious though. Don't scratch at them."

Blaine balled his hands into fists - not because he was angry, but because it was the only thing that would stop him from scratching. "Sure babe."

"Good boy."

Maybe Jacob was right. Maybe he was a lapdog.

* * *

It figured that Blaine didn't get any action out of Kurt last night. He barely even got ointment on since Kurt, Mr. Butthead, Burt and Carol were all thoroughly engaged in pre-election day planning and last minute things they needed to do. Kurt only had one hand on Blaine when he was smearing on the ointment, a little too messily, while the other hand held a speech he was proofreading.

Blaine had left early and was sure no one noticed.

Kurt had apologized today for being so distracted the night before, and, as always, Blaine forgave him. He guess he could understand why Kurt was not solely focused on him.

And since Blaine had gone to Kurt's after school, he didn't get to the store on time to get himself an air mattress to replace the disgusting old futon, which meant he spent the night on the dirt again.

So now he was in front of the glee club, Kurt at his side, and looking like worn over shit. His eyes were bagged, and he could barely focus as Kurt told Santana that she wasn't alone and that in this room they would accept her no matter what.

"That doesn't mean I'm accepting Blaine's lack of hygiene in return." She snapped at them both, and, had Blaine been more focused, he might of snapped back. However, he needed to focus right now and get this song over with.

Kurt had picked it, and it wasn't one Blaine minded. He preferred rock, but had a guilty pleasure for top 40 hits - Pink among them. They sang and danced along to Perfect, which everyone seemed really into - except for Santana.

Should Blaine have even bothered to be surprised by that?

He wasn't. He just kept singing and dancing, reminding himself that once this was done, he could get out of this place, find a Walmart, and get one of those auto-inflating air mattresses so he could go down for an early bedtime. Kurt was too busy tonight anyhow since tomorrow was both the student election and the real election.

When they finished up, Blaine took in a deep, relieved breath, and thought he would be able to sit down. Santana had other ideas.

"I have so many horrible memories in this school, and thanks to you two, I have one more now."

Kurt frowned and Blaine glowered at Santana with daggered eyes. "What the hell? We were trying to be nice!"

Santana stood up, pointing an accusatory finger at Blaine, "No. Kurt was trying to be nice. You. I don't know what you were doing you black-mailing asshole."

Brows went up all around the room and Blaine's face soured as he kept his eyes locked on Santana.

"What are you talking about Santana?" Kurt whispered towards her, as if he was afraid to hear the response. Blaine wanted to tell him to be quiet. He wanted to tell her to shut up, but he was too tired to form the proper responses, and he knew that even if he did, things were now in motion that were going to make today go from bad to worse.

"Your little boyfriend here, and I do mean the literal little, threatened to out me unless I got Brittany to withdraw from the senior class presidency race and stopped getting in her way when she wanted to hang out with him."

_Fuck._

She couldn't make it sound worse if she tried.

There was silence, and he could see from the corner of his eyes that Kurt was gawking at him, and then very slowly becoming quite red with anger. "Kurt…"

"No… no…" Kurt shook his head and looked over to Brittany. "Is it true?"

"Well. I was very concerned about strippers that looked like Ms. Hedburg, but Santana told me my plan to replace teachers with robots wasn't feasible for at least a couple years anyhow until they worked out the design issues where robots would try to take over the world. I really was just tired of sharing all my pixie stix and what happened with Blaine gave me an excuse to stop sharing. But yah. What Santana said - except the reason I stopped hanging out with Blaine wasn't because I didn't want to, but because I wanted to hang out with Santana more."

More silence. He could feel the stares, and he knew he couldn't argue this, and certainly couldn't hit Santana - much as he wanted to. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he turned and walked out of the choir room, going straight for the door out. Fuck his homework.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled after him. He could hear him running up behind him, but Blaine stayed focused on getting the hell out of there. He couldn't deal with what was about to happen.

Except Kurt grabbed him by the hand and held him in place, not releasing until Blaine finally turned in place to look at him, willing the tears in the corners of his eyes to stay the hell down.

"Why would you do that? When you know how I feel about outing someone? I didn't out Karofsky -"

"- and you should have! It would have made things so much easier for you!" Blaine snapped back.

"No." Despite the tension, Kurt spoke calmly, and Blaine hated how he managed to do that. "I couldn't, wouldn't do it to someone… and you used it against Santana to get your way…"

"To make things better for you!"

"No Blaine! What you did was wrong. Is Brittany the best candidate? No. But she has the right to run for class president the same as anyone else, and if you were her true friend you wouldn't have interfered. I should withdraw my name. What happened wasn't right, and if I was elected it wouldn't feel right…"

"Kurt…" Blaine whined. He couldn't believe Kurt would give up something like that. After working so hard…

That's when angry Kurt came out.

"Shut up Blaine!"

Blaine held his breath. Kurt had never spoken to him like that.

"You don't get to talk right now. You threatened to out someone, knowing how I'd feel about it, you tampered with the election - what else have you been hiding?!"

Blaine looked away, down to the floor. Too much. Too much he couldn't say.

"Well?"

"Fuck Kurt. I'm not playing this game! You don't just tell me what to do and expect me to listen whenever you want!" Blaine looked up and snapped.

"This is a relationship though, and you can't keep secrets!"

"Well I fucking am! Don't like it? Too bad. I keep them because I don't want to hurt you."

"You hurt me more by hiding things from me and lying to me."

"I didn't lie."

"Not telling me is avoiding the truth which is just as bad as lying!"

"Well… FUCK!" Blaine kicked at a nearby locker. "I'll just never be able to win with you then will I?"

Kurt flinched from the noise, and Blaine took the opportunity to pull his hand away and free himself. Kurt didn't try to grab it back.

Kurt watched him solemnly. "I'm not trying to win Blaine. It's not a game. I just want someone I can trust."

"Well I guess that ain't fucking me." Blaine snarled and turned, storming off again. This time Kurt didn't call out after him or follow him down the hall.

Blaine was done with all this.

* * *

Despite his big plans of getting to sleep early and comfortably, Blaine couldn't seem to fall asleep. He had even drank several beers in an attempt to help soothe himself to sleep after pumping up the air mattress. Now he was just tipsy as well as tired.

He watched the ad that outed Santana on his phone since he didn't have any TV or computer in the booth. It was slimy and made him feel awful. Even though he had threatened Santana with outing her, he never meant to go through with it.

But, he supposed, Karofsky probably never meant to go through with it when he threatened to kill Kurt last year.

Maybe Blaine was just as bad as Karofsky.

At some point, after the eighth (… or was it ninth?) beer, Blaine did manage to pass out, and when he woke up, it was well past when he should have been at school. He wasn't overly concerned about it though. He had decided he needed some time off. He had been working his ass off for the past few years to get to the point where he didn't need to play catch up on his credits and figured he deserved it.

Plus he didn't want to face Kurt.

And he was also too hungover to want to deal with anyone.

He checked his phone, intending to see how the election was going, but it was dead, and he didn't have any electrical outlets, at least none that worked, out here. So he did the only thing that made any sense - he went back to sleep.

Periodically he woke up, drank a bit more, and then slept again. It didn't take long for him to lose a day to drinking and sleeping, so that before he knew it, another day had passed, and he was out of beer and snacks.

If he wanted to do more than lay around today, he would have to get up at some point.

First things first - empty out his stomach. That was done not far from the booth. He tried to walk out further away so he wouldn't have to go past the smell, but he didn't last long once he started moving, and once he started, he couldn't stop.

Next, empty himself out from the front. There was a part of him that really loved the fact that he could whip his dick out here and just piss whenever he wanted to - and had he really drank that much beer that he needed to go for so long?

Finally, ditch the alcohol and cigarette scented clothing for some of the new ones he had grabbed from the store the other night - still stickered and tagged in the bag he took them here in. He had intended to wear these today - an actual fresh T-shirt and jeans, to play the part of the good, supportive boyfriend for Kurt. Now they were just convenient for him since he needed clothes that didn't smell like a urinal.

When he felt like he was sufficiently emptied and better stinking, he got on his bike and drove off to the Lima Bean. They had coffee - which he definitely needed, breakfast - which would probably help, and tables near power outlets - so he could charge his phone.

Once he was comfortably seated at the Lima Bean with a coffee in one hand, a bagel in the other, and his phone plugged in, loading the coverage of the election - Blaine felt like he could finally think. He really didn't know what to do about Kurt - if there was anything he could do anyhow. He was pretty sure what he had done would be a dealbreaker for Kurt, and he tried to push that thought out of his mind as he ate. The problem was, Burt Hummel's name was all over his phone as video journalists debated over who had the right moves in this election and the results - Burt had won.

Then of course there was a video, probably from yesterday, showing Burt, Carol, Finn, and Kurt, waving to crowds as they went to McKinley's gymnasium so Burt and Carol could vote.

Even on a tiny-ass screen, Blaine could see how gorgeous Kurt was.

The reporter commented on how both Hummel's were for election yesterday, and the camera panned to Kurt talking to that weasel, Jacob Ben Israel.

Kurt looked confident, sure of himself - and why not? The senior class president position was his - as a subtitle on one of the news stories had mentioned. If Blaine hadn't interfered, would Kurt have still been so sure of himself? Would it have been worth it?

He couldn't go back and change the past, so he let that thought hang, and just continued to watch the news on his phone as he finished up his meal.

He switched over to the Muckraker blog once he had checked all the current news (checking to make sure his parents weren't in the obituaries), and loaded the video of Jacob interviewing Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel. Can you tell us how you'll be celebrating your win this evening?" Jacob queried as he shoved the mic towards Kurt.

Kurt smiled sweetly, "Well, tonight is all about my family regardless of whether or not I win, my dad wins, we both win, or we both lose. We've been there to support one another through all of this and we'll continue to do that - win or lose."

"And where is your pet today Kurt?"

That made Kurt look puzzled, and Jacob elaborated, "Your pet - Blaine Anderson."

Blaine scowled at the phone. That little jerkoff...

Kurt cocked up an eyebrow and his tone changed as he replied - more serious and frank. "Blaine is not my pet. He is my boyfriend - "

Oh thank god… or jesus… or vishnu… or who the fuck ever.

" - and he has been there to support me just as much, in his own way - which I don't always understand, even though he means well. Because he's not my pet, I do not keep him on a leash, which means I do not track his whereabouts, however, if you insist on him being some kind of dog, I'd be careful that he doesn't come and bite you in the ass. That will be all."

The camera cut off at that point, and Blaine grinned to himself smugly. Not only did Kurt still think of him as a boyfriend, he had defended him to Jacob.

With his phone charged, his coffee cup empty, and only crumbs left of his bagel, Blaine decided that maybe he would go to school today, even if there was only a half hour left.

* * *

By the time Blaine actually got to school, he had missed it all except for Glee club, which he strolled into, feeling cocky as fuck. He still had a boyfriend. He still had Kurt.

No one said anything when he came into the choir room, just watched as he sat himself by Kurt and dropped his helmet to the floor beside him. Even Kurt didn't seem to know what to say, at least not right away.

"Where were you?" he did finally ask, though quietly.

"I didn't feel like coming." Blaine responded, grinning at Kurt. Kurt probably didn't know that Blaine had seen the video, and so grinning like he was probably made him look like an idiot or an ass, but he couldn't help it.

"Not an excuse." Kurt replied simply and looked ahead as Santana took the floor and began singing Constant Craving. Blaine wanted more. He wanted more out of Kurt than scolding for skipping. He didn't want to wait for the bitch to stop her wailing to confirm that Kurt was okay with him.

But he waited, because he wasn't willing to risk upsetting Kurt any further. He waited through her song, through the unnecessary hugs, and Kurt going up to tell Santana how much she meant to him - like he had ever cared before. Blaine sat back through it all.

"Kind of sickening hey?" Quinn whispered to him from where she sat in the chair behind him.

"More than a little." Blaine muttered back.

"You know, you're probably lucky she didn't just castrate you for threatening her."

"She can go fuck herself."

"She just wants to love the person part of the world thinks she shouldn't… same as you."

"Fuck…" Blaine looked back at Quinn, who stared with hard eyes right back at him, "Why are you preaching at me?"

"Because even though I get you, and actually like you, I LOVE Santana and Kurt like family. If you hurt either one of them ever again…"

"Fuck. Fine. Whatever." Blaine grabbed his helmet and stood up, walking away from Quinn and her bullshit threats and waiting by the door while Kurt gathered his things and joined him.

Kurt didn't say anything to him, just walked. Blaine followed, assuming he was waiting until they were out of earshot of anyone else - he was right. As soon as they were out of the building and by Kurt's car, he started talking.

"You are so… selfish."

Blaine opened his mouth to respond but Kurt, ever so ready with his words, quickly went on.

"You do whatever the hell you want, run away when you get caught, and go off to sulk because you don't want to face up to your problems. Come back when you feel like it and act like you did nothing wrong. Do you know how worried I was? When I called your house - "

_Oh no._

" - and your dad answered? I had to hang up. Why the hell was he there?"

_Good. He didn't know the whole truth._

"And your phone goes straight to voicemail which means your phone was off or dead, so I can't figure out where you are and you aren't there to celebrate with me - not that it felt much like a celebration since the whole thing was won unethically. At least my dad won, and for all the right reasons."

"Kurt…" Blaine finally managed to get that in, but was quickly shut down again.

"I think we need a break. I need a break. I love you. Don't ever doubt that. But I don't think I should have to be treated like that… like my values and opinions don't matter. Santana and I may not see eye to eye, but she's in the same boat we are Blaine, and she needs the support, and you… you used it against her."

Blaine felt his heart sinking with every word. He turned his head away because he didn't want Kurt to see the tears brimming in his eyes. Why the hell had he bothered coming to school? Why did he ever bother to care?

"I… I'm sorry Blaine. I need to go. I need to think."

Blaine felt locked into place as Kurt got into his car and drove off, as if he were glued into the ground, as if the weight of his fallen heart had sunk so low into him that he couldn't move himself anymore. He stayed there, well after Kurt had driven away, until finally he tested his strength and found he could move.

And when he found that out, the first thing he did was crumble to the ground and cry there.


	30. 3x08: Hold Onto Sixteen

Blaine stayed at the booth the next day, which was a Friday, and then didn't move from it all during the weekend except to relieve himself. He restocked his alcohol and cigarettes, courtesy of Sheila the skank and her warehouse hookup, and otherwise filled himself up on beef jerky and chips when the rumbling in his stomach was too much to bear.

He spent a lot of that weekend crying. More than he ever had when he had been beaten by his dad or the kids from his old school, more than when his mother lost her vision, more than when Cooper left home and there was no one there to protect him anymore from his father.

Blaine would never have admitted it to anyone, but he could cry better than most girls could if he let himself.

On Monday he dragged himself to school, because no matter how shitty he felt, he didn't know what else to do and didn't want to end up having to repeat a grade because he was heartbroken. Even though he was physically there though, he wasn't there mentally. He felt like a robot, going from class to class, writing down notes, and keeping to himself - all automatic.

Now and then, Kurt would try to talk to him, but Blaine didn't respond, and Kurt eventually gave up. Tina and Mike tried to talk to him too, and again with no response. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want anyone to try and make him feel better. He wanted to feel like shit. He deserved to feel like shit.

And Blaine didn't know why he kept going to Glee club either, but he did. He watched as they tried to get a couple of the musicians to dance because they needed more bodies for sectionals, and had an inward conversation with himself about how he'd usually find watching those guys try to shuffle around hilarious, but how it was having no effect on him.

This was Blaine Anderson's week. Each day the routine was followed. Each day he thought he might feel better. Each day he seemed to feel worse.

It also turned out his meals of jerky and chips had dire consequences on his bowels.

Then when he was smoking, as he had started doing on every single break and lunchhour under the bleachers, Kurt saw him. It was Thursday and Blaine was finishing up his third pack of the day when Kurt walked by, talking with Rachel and saw him there, hungrily sucking up that too sweet smoke. Blaine saw his eyes round and hang for a second on Blaine, and Blaine just took another puff as he kept his eyes back on Kurt.

Then Kurt frowned at him, and it was like another knife through the heart.

So Blaine did all he could do, and opened a new pack, because having Kurt look at him with such disappointment made Blaine want even more smoke in his system.

He managed to get through the week though. Managed to get to Saturday and even got himself to the Lima Bean for a coffee to help with his now usual hangover.

"Well lookie lookie." Sebastian purred as he invited himself to sit across from Blaine. "I thought I saw someone worth something over here."

That made Blaine chuckle over his coffee rim. It had to have been a joke, because of all the things he had been feeling, worthwhile was nowhere on the list.

"Where's the boyfriend?"

Blaine shrugged up his shoulders and took a sip of coffee. He didn't want to say it. Didn't want to tell Sebastian that he'd been right and Kurt wasn't with him anymore.

His lack of response though seemed to speak volumes and Sebastian smiled at him. "Well, guess I'll make myself comfortable then."

Blaine didn't need to talk, because Sebastian talked all about the Warbler win at sectionals last week, told him that New Directions was a joke, and invited him to join the Warblers - because, as Sebastian told him, he would figure out how to pay the tuition just to get Blaine with them.

Blaine wasn't interested. The last thing he needed was to be a homeless kid in a blazer.

But he did appreciate the not so subtle compliments Sebastian gave him and the bedroom eyes he was making at Blaine. If things continued to suck, at least Sebastian would probably let him fuck the anger out of his system. Of course, Blaine was still too numb to want to think about that… at least not yet. His cock had spent the week hibernating.

When his coffee was empty and he went to get another, he was more than a little surprised to see that Kurt had taken over his seat and was snapping back and forth with Sebastian in his absence. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the looks on both boys faces, it wasn't friendly. Blaine hung back for a couple seconds, not sure of what to do, if he should go to the table, or let them duke it out, but when Sebastian looked over and smiled on seeing him, he knew he didn't have a choice but to keep walking.

"Well. I have things to do. I'll see you later killer." Sebastian said, standing and leaving his spot open now for Blaine, who slumped down across the table from Kurt. He didn't meet his eyes, and played with the rim of his coffee cup when he uttered, "What do you want?"

"I want to make sure you're alright. I meant what I said last week. I love you still."

"But you don't want to be with me." Blaine forced out. He didn't like the way it sounded.

Kurt huffed a little, "Blaine. It's not like that. I just… it's a big deal to me, what you threatened to do to Santana. And it doesn't mean we're not together… we're just on a break."

"Fuck being on a break. We're either together or not Kurt. I'm not playing that game. It didn't work for Ross and Rachel, why the fuck would it work for us?" Blaine shot back, now staring at Kurt angrily.

Kurt pressed his lips together, silenced for a second by Blaine's outburst and apparently trying to think about how to respond.

"You look like hell Blaine…"

Blaine didn't need Kurt to tell him that. He hadn't bothered to shave, he was rewearing days old clothing, and he probably stank like cigarettes and booze even though he still forced himself to shower.

"... and on top of what you did to Santana, you were lying to me about smoking…."

"My fucking body. Let me kill it how I want."

Kurt didn't respond to that, just kept going with what he intended to say.

"... and I don't know if you're… you. I don't know if I can trust you."

Blaine looked down into his coffee, watching the steam float off the surface of the dark brown liquid. On a normal day he would have put a good amount of sugar and milk into it, but he had started taking it black. He couldn't stomach anything sweet.

"I just need some time to figure things out. That's all. I love you though… please tell me you know that."

"I know you say it…" Blaine said to his coffee, "... but I don't feel it."

That elicited a sigh from the boy across from him, whose hand snaked across the table to gently brush against Blaine's hand. "I do. Please. Give me time."

Blaine didn't respond. He just kept staring at the liquid in the cup and tried not to focus on that simple little touch and how much he wanted to just take Kurt and hold him and be held back. How much he needed to be touched to know he was loved.

His silence was what Kurt grabbed his stuff to, and left the Lima Bean to, once again leaving Blaine behind, frozen in spot.

If only Blaine could make his heart freeze up so he wouldn't have to feel its pain.

* * *

Blaine considered skipping Monday, but he was out of cigarettes already and so he needed to go to McKinley anyhow to buy more off of Sheila. Sheila, who thanked him profusely for funding her addiction to leopard print panties when he gave her a twenty.

Another day of sitting and being lectured in various classes. He wrote a test, which he hadn't studied for, and didn't even remember anything off of once he left the class. In cooking, he just let Brittany do all the work while he sat in place and twirled a spoon between his fingers. He knew they had failed the assignment the moment Brittany told the teacher that salt was just sugar's mean older brother.

In glee, Finn and Rachel brought in Sam, who they had gotten from a strip club four hours away. He led the club in singing Red Solo Cup, and while Blaine just wished his cup was full of real alcohol and not sparkling cider, he watched as Kurt looked at the cup with disdain and disapproval. Kurt was too good for Blaine, so he was definitely too good for a plastic cup.

When the singing was over, Santana sashayed in and listed off some insults she had clearly been saving up for Sam's return, and when Sam hugged her, she looked over his shoulder in surprise and locked eyes with Blaine.

Blaine wanted to punch her still.

He left after that, ignoring Mr. Butthead's call that they needed him to practice their setlist for sectionals. He needed a smoke. He needed it five minutes ago.

Once he was outside McKinley's doors, he lit up, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to smoke off school grounds and a teacher could write him up if they caught him. He didn't care.

"So, how's rock bottom?"

Blaine snapped his head back to the doors, glaring at Santana as she stood there with a smug smirk over her stupid face.

"Fuck off."

"Mmm… maybe later, with my lady love Brittany." Santana said as she sauntered towards Blaine. "In the meantime, before you end up in the hospital with lung cancer by the end of the month, I think you owe me an apology."

"Why? So you can hold it over my head? Fuck that."

"I'm not actually interested in your head curly. What I am concerned about though is my boy Kurt. You may be so immersed in your pity pool that all you see is you, but he's clearly hurting too. So, for him to feel better, you need to apologize to me and then it can all be put behind us."

"I don't need to fucking apologize to you. You've been nothing but a bitch to me and the one time I give as good as you deserve I'm the one who gets in shit."

"Well, that's part of my charm. I get to be a nasty bitch and people expect it and embrace that about me. You actually are expected to be a little bit more than that, at least by Kurt."

"I don't like you."

"Believe me curls, the feeling is mutual - but I need you to help Brit pass cooking, and to make my boy Kurt happy - because for some odd reason he likes you, so I'm willing to pretend we get along for their sake."

Blaine studied Santana's face, and she arched an eyebrow as she waited for his response. What was her angle?

But Kurt….

"Fine. Sorry."

"See? That wasn't so hard was it? Now I'll tell them we patched things up and things can all be better."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and Santana leaned forward and whispered.

"Though, if I were you - I'd take a bath, shave, and drop the cancer sticks before I approached Kurt. You stink like homeless shelter."

Blaine glowered at her as she grinned to herself and walked away.

Bitch.

* * *

Remember to buy a blanket. Remember to buy a blanket. Damnit Blaine. Remember to buy a goddamn blanket.

That was what Blaine kept repeating to himself throughout the next day. Fall was definitely in full force in Ohio, with the threat of winter arriving soon. Since there was no heat in the booth, Blaine had spent the last night piling up all the clothes he had on top of himself in an attempt to keep warm - a failed attempt for that matter.

So he didn't get a good sleep, and now was in booty camp practicing moves with the rest of the glee club as they prepared for sectionals. They only had three girls with Tina, Quinn, and Rachel - and it showed in their moves. Generally they had a pretty equal number of boys and girls, but now it was almost like they were that damned Dalton prep school with the amount of sausages around.

"These moves are fucking lame." He spat finally. They had just been doing the same things they had been doing when they had more girls, and they really needed to change things up since there was more guys. "We should be doing something more like this…"

Blaine didn't know where it came from, or why he decided to put himself at the center of attention, but Mr. Butthead really liked the moves he showcased for everyone and clapped it on. The girls also clapped for him, but there was a noticeable lack of response from the boys in the room.

"You've got it all wrong Blaine. We need more of this!" Sam responded, doing some ridiculous stripper thrusting.

"Oh yah!" Finn said, trying his best to mimic the move and looking like a complete ass.

"Fuck no. I'm not some B-grade porn star." Blaine snapped at the both of them.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sam snapped, and Blaine snorted back at him.

"It means the only moves you have are aimed for old women who put money down your tighty whities. I'm not exactly an angel, but I'm not for fucking sale."

Given how angelic Sam seemed last year, the last thing Blaine expected was the shove he got from Sam, but he was able to push Sam back against Finn.

"Fuck this!"

Blaine stormed off once again, and to the workout room. He wrapped his fists and began punching the bag in there - again, and again, and again until his hands were numb. Fuck them, fuck the club, fuck their little holier than thou attitudes. He didn't need glee club. He didn't need any of them.

Again, and again, and again. Punch, and punch, and punch.

He heard Finn come in before Finn spoke. Finn had this heavy footed way of announcing himself.

"You know what people don't get?" Blaine spit as he kept on punching. "That the world doesn't care about them. You get told just how much of a piece of shit you are over and over again, and you fuck up over and over again - then, by chance, you start to feel good about yourself. Maybe it's because you're doing well in school, or you get the lead in a play, or because someone loves you… but no matter what, the world is just going to find a way to shit on you again."

"Dude… don't you think that's pretty harsh?" Finn muttered from beside him after shuffling up in his awkward giant way.

Blaine kept pounding the bag. "No."

"You… uh… pretending that bag is Sam?"

"Sam…" Punch. "You." Punch. "My dad." Punch. "Santana." Punch. "And more."

"Me?"

"ESPECIALLY you."

"Dude… why?"

Blaine spun to face the much taller boy, snapping at him. "Why? WHY?! You have NEVER been even polite to me. I don't expect you to like me. Hell, I don't even like me. But I am... was your brother's boyfriend and all you've ever done is glare at me and been rude to me."

Finn seemed taken aback and then quiet for a moment. As Blaine was turning back towards the punching bag, Finn spoke up.

"It's because you've got the best voice in glee club… and can actually dance. I was… I mean I am jealous."

"So? I'm not out to replace you." He swung at the bag, not wanting to take too long of a break from punching it. It felt good.

"Yah… but… dude… come on."

"Stop fucking calling me dude. And it doesn't matter. I only joined fucking glee because of Kurt and there's no reason for me to go back."

"Du- Blaine. Sorry…. and we need you. Please come back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You only need me to make twelve. Not interested."

"No… we need you because you rock… and because even if you don't think you are, you're kind of a big deal."

Blaine panted, leaning his forehead against the bag. He had just hit it so hard that the force had gone right up his arm and into his shoulder and now it tingled. "Don't you get it? There's no reason for me to go back."

"But… Blaine… please?"

"I don't want to."

"Kurt misses you."

Blaine stayed silent after hearing that. He didn't know what Finn's angle was in telling him that, but he knew that even if Kurt missed him, it was nothing compared to how he missed Kurt.

"Santana told us that you apologized to her and all… and that was real big of you."

So she had said something. So what? It hadn't changed anything. He felt the blood rush back into his hands and the burn fill them as the numbness was ebbed away. He was going to regret his hard hits all night long when he was crying trying to pick up a beer.

"She was more mad at me… since I actually outed her. Man… did Kurt give me hell over that. Never seen him so angry… and that's saying a lot because I accidentally borrowed his Vogue magazines to make a collage for a class assignment."

Blaine smirked a little as he imagined that. "What're you doing Finn? Why are you trying to get chummy with me?"

"I just… I want to make things good."

"I don't want to go back."

"Please Blaine. We really do need you."

Blaine looked over, seeing the big lug with his hands in prayer form in front of him as he actually was begging to Blaine. Blaine let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Don't be an ass."

"Please?!"

"Fine! Fuck! Honestly… I'll do it just so you stop annoying me."

Finn made a whoop and jumping in the air with a fist pump to the air. He waited until Blaine had unbound his now bloody knuckles ("Dude! I didn't know you could punch it til' you bled!"), and wiped off his sweat. They went back to the choir room together and Sam walked up to Blaine with his head hung and mumbled a half ass apology that he was obvious put up to by the others.

They continued with their practice, and Blaine caught Kurt looking at his hands every now and then with a frown stretched across his face.

Sure… now he cares because the pain is visible.

* * *

He had forgotten to get a fucking blanket and last night was colder than the last. He was exhausted and now he had to be part of a fucking song and dance routine that determined whether or not their little high school musical group advanced to regionals.

There was not enough caffeine in the world.

Blaine watched in a still trance as someone Kurt referred to as "the gerber baby" sang on stage. Pretty decently too for that matter. Then was the Troubletones with their sassy edginess courtesy of Santana and Mercedes, and finally the New Directions were up.

Almost everyone in the club, except for the filler pieces they got from the band, had a singing part tonight. No one screwed up that Blaine could see, and the audience even got up to dance along.

So it was no shock when the judges came back and proclaimed them the winners. Blaine looked to the side of the stage, seeing the Troubletones with their sad little faces. He kept his gloating to himself.

"You were… really amazing tonight." Kurt said to him when he finally came over after hugging everyone else in the club.

Blaine shrugged. How do you respond to that? Well, thank you maybe would have worked, but Blaine just felt awkward around Kurt now. All he wanted to do was hold him, and he couldn't, so he didn't know what to say or do.

"Anyhow… I just… thanks for coming back."

Blaine again shrugged. He could have said You're Welcome to Kurt - that would have been the polite thing to do, but knowing his mouth it somehow probably would have gotten translated as We Should Fuck once it was transmitted from his brain. Better not to talk.

The silence hung between them for a moment more and then Kurt shuffled off, seemingly unsure of what else he could say. Blaine let out a breath he had been holding, watching Kurt's back and then walking behind stage and out the back door to the lot with his waiting motorcycle.

He had a blanket to buy after all.


	31. 3x09: Extraordinary Merry Christmas

"I'm sorry sir but your card has been declined." The cashier told him, looking none too impressed.

Blaine sniffled a little, not because he was sad but because he was stuffed up to the point his nose was numb. He looked down at the cough syrup, package of new underwear, and throat lozanges, and then looked back up at the snotty little man across from him. "Try it again."

"Sir." The cashier said, grabbing the items Blaine was trying to purchase and setting them below the till, "I've tried three times. Sorry…" No you're fucking not you little snot, "... but I need to help the other people in line."

Blaine shoved his hands in his coat pocket and slunk away angrily. He thought it was just a fluke when he had tried to fill the tank on the motorcycle earlier and the card was declined. In that case he had just drove off with the attendant running after him yelling in some language he didn't understand. Now he knew something was wrong with his card. Maybe he had spent so much he had reached the limit? He didn't think so… he tried to use it as sparingly as possible. If it had been reported stolen he knew he would have been facing some store managers right now instead of being allowed to leave. No, something was wrong with his card which meant he had no money.

No money meant no food, no gas for the motorcycle, no booze, no cigarettes, and no desperately needed cough syrup.

It was coming up on Christmas holidays too, and getting colder all the time. Even with the blanket and the clothes he piled on top of himself at night, he was still freezing half the time. Now he wouldn't even be able to get to the drive-in and back to school because he only had another day's worth of gas left. He needed a solution and he needed it now.

* * *

"Anderson!" Blaine spun around in the locker room after gym class to face Beiste who was holding a key out to him. "My record shows you haven't turned in your football gear for the off season. Get it put away in the football storage room!"

Blaine took the key and grabbed his gear out of his locker, grumbling as he lumbered over to the room because he really needed to blow his nose and this was an inconvenience to being able to do that. He unlocked the door and dragged himself inside, hanging up his gear in the appropriate number spot. Then he stopped and looked around.

The storage room had a pile of mats laying in the corner. That would make a good bed. McKinley was heated, and he needed to be here anyway. He could shower and go to the bathroom with a real flushing toilet….

He drove to the drive-in at lunch, packed up what he could, and on the last bit of gas, drove back to McKinley. He used the key again to put his stuff away in the storage locker behind a bunch of pylons and nets, and then gave it back to Beiste. The lock was simple enough that he could break it with a bobby pin.

He had a new place to stay now. One with heating.

* * *

He had to make sure of course that his stuff wouldn't be found, or him for that matter, so the first evening at McKinley was restless. He had gotten back into the storage room with no problem once he found a hair pin in one of the girl's bathrooms, and then broke into Coach Beiste's office where he found the original key and bent it until it would be unusable anymore. She would have to replace the key before she got back into the football storage room.

All the while he had been extra quiet, worried about janitors finding him. Thankfully though, McKinley didn't have a lot of money to pay janitors and he discovered that they left earlier than the basketball team students did.

And then he was free.

He had a whole school to himself once he was sure the staff was home. The doors to the outside locked, but there was no security system besides that, leaving him free to wander the halls, steal food from the staff fridge, and go through student lockers to find new(er) clothing to wear.

He even found someone's stash of pharmaceuticals. Cough medicine, tylenol, antihistamines, and even Nyquil.

After a couple nights on edge, he had no problem sleeping. The storage room even had a plug in it for some reason that let him charge up his phone at nighttime and he set his alarm early enough that he could shower, go outside for a smoke, and then be ready when the first teachers showed up - making it look like he was outside waiting for them to arrive so he could get in.

"What's your family doing for Christmas?" Kurt asked him, handing him a decoration to put on the choir room tree.

Blaine shrugged up his shoulders. "Nothing that I know of."

"No… family get togethers or trips or anything?"

Blaine shook his head, "Nope… none of that for me." He was hoping enough food would be left in the staff room and the home ec room for him to feed off for the two weeks actually. He might need to start rationing.

"Oh…" Kurt looked down to the floor for a moment, hanging over another decoration mindlessly before looking back to Blaine, "You could always have Christmas with us."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Why…?" Kurt mouthed and then tilted his head just a bit to the side, "Because you should be able to celebrate Christmas… not… I don't know… do nothing."

Blaine shrugged up his shoulders again, "I've been alone most Christmases Kurt. When I was younger I was off in boarding schools while my folks travelled. As I got older, they did the same and left me with my nanny at the time."

"But you had Christmas with us last year…."

Blaine remembered. The smile lighting Kurt's face as he delighted in hosting everyone and feeding everyone. The sparkle in his eyes as Blaine opened up the gift from him.

"And… it was great an' all…. but…" Blaine looked away. But he only wanted one thing for Christmas this year, and Kurt didn't seem interested in that anymore.

"Just think about it… please?"

Blaine nodded towards the tree, "Fine… I'll think about it."

Really there was nothing to think about. He had no more access to money - which meant he couldn't pay for the gas to get to Kurt's house, or get anyone any gifts, but he didn't want to outright say no to Kurt either. He was never very good at saying no to him.

That seemed to appease Kurt though, well enough that he dropped the subject and turned his eyes on Rachel and Finn, kissing under some mistletoe that Mercedes was holding above them. Blaine held back his urge to gag.

"Best Christmas ever!" Rachel announced when they had finished sucking on each other's faces.

Yah. Right.

* * *

So apparently there was a homeless shelter not far from McKinley.

At least that's what Blaine got out of the meeting Coach Sylvester had dragged him, Kurt, and Artie to. She forgave them for having no talent and otherwise screwing up her campaign - as if she hadn't done that on her own. Then she asked them to carol at the homeless shelter she was helping out at to busy herself this season since her sister kicked the bucket.

A shelter meant food lines, which meant Blaine would at least be able to get one meal a day if he walked the hour and back from the shelter each day. He would have to prop open a door at McKinley to make sure he could get back in, but at least he knew he wouldn't have to starve over the holidays.

"You look pretty sick man…" Artie noted up to Blaine when they left Coach Sylvester's office.

Blaine shrugged up his shoulders, his go-to response. "Jus' a col'"

His stuffed up nose was making it hard for him to make all the consonant sounds.

"Sure you shouldn't go home?"

Blaine shook his head. He was home as far as he was concerned anyhow. He just needed to outlast this stupid cold and he'd be fine.

Without warning, Kurt's hand was on his brow. It had been so long since Blaine had been touched by Kurt that he froze in place and compared notes with his memory. Kurt's hands were just as soft as ever.

"You're warm." Kurt declared, pulling his hand away and looking at Blaine accusingly.

Again Blaine shrugged and continued walking down the hall. "'m fine."

"No you are not. I know a fever. You have one!" Kurt stammered as he kept up beside Blaine.

"You're ova' 'eactin." Blaine said, and then turned his head to cough into the crook of his elbow. God, that was ill timed.

"Let's go to the nurse's office…" Kurt insisted, reaching to take Blaine's hand which Blaine drew away.

"Said 'm fine!"

He sped up his walking to get away from Kurt and Artie. He was fine. He wasn't a hundred percent, but he was fine. At least he would be… once he found some more medicine. He tried the nurse's office a couple nights ago actually, but of all the places you think you'd find medicine, it wasn't there. He did however now have a collection of those tongue depressors he air drummed with when he got bored in the evening.

Blaine thought they would forget about it by the time glee club began, but as soon as they were in their seats and Rory was singing a melancholic rendition of Blue Christmas, Kurt leaned over and put his hand on Blaine's forward again. Despite jerking away, Kurt seemed to get a read and hissed over, "You're hotter than before!"

Blaine smirked, "Always been hot babe."

That got Kurt to roll his eyes and shut up for awhile, but as soon as Blaine began coughing he had Kurt's eyes back on him.

He had never been so glad for Mr. Butthead's arrival in the choir room as he distracted Kurt from looking at him with the announcement that the glee club would be featured on a PBS holiday special. Hip-fucking-hooray.

As soon as practice ended, Blaine made off quickly so Kurt wouldn't try and nurse him again. He wanted Kurt's touch, but not like that.

He also didn't want anyone calling his house. His parents hadn't come looking for him yet, and he wasn't going to serve himself up to them by having the school call their house to tell them he was sick.

Blaine spent part of that night snooping through more lockers looking for more medicine, with no success, and then retired to his makeshift bed early. At the very least he could get a decent sleep.

In the morning he had an extra long shower, enjoying the steam and how it cleared him up just a little bit more. His head felt sore though, so he finished off the rest of the tylenol he had and got ready.

Another day, another depressing Christmas song - this time courtesy of Rachel, and another bit of drama as Sam walked off after having a disagreement with Artie. Truth be told, Blaine wasn't completely paying attention throughout the whole ordeal. He was focused on looking healthy so no one bothered him about it.

So when glee practice ended, Blaine was already ready for sleep. He had worked so hard to keep his illness hidden today that he now had fatigue on his list of symptoms. Everything from holding in his coughing, to applying vicks up his nostrils to keep the appearance of breathing normally.

He went straight to sleep that evening.

Only three more days of school before holidays. He could hold out until then at least.

* * *

"Please Blaine. I need your sultry tenor to help me." Rachel pleaded beside him by his lockers.

"Ugh… fine." Blaine agreed, slamming his locker closed and wishing he hadn't. That sound of the slam made his brain feel like it was being tossed around inside his skull, but it was that or have to listen to Rachel nag incessantly. She wanted to show Artie that she could do cheerful Christmas melodies and wanted Blaine to duet with her this afternoon.

"Oh this will be sensational!" Rachel trilled and strutted off. God… someone should make a mute button on that girl.

Blaine managed to get through this day much the same as he had the last. When it came time to sing in glee club though, he hesitated. His muscles ached and his joints all felt like there were tiny daggers being shot through them, but he couldn't let anyone know how awful he really felt, so he got up and began singing with Rachel, forcing his body through dance moves that seemed nearly impossible then and there.

And then it was all black.

He heard a mulling of voices around him and over him and Blaine wondered if he was finally dead and wouldn't have to worry about his family or housing situation anymore. However, as he slowly regained some consciousness, he realized he was still in McKinley, and now on the cold choir room floor. The voices began to separate in his head, which felt like he had fallen directly on it from the way it was pounding, and he recognized Kurt and Mr. Schuester as the main ones.

"He's beyond burning up. We need to get him to the nurse." Kurt insisted, and, oh, Blaine felt the soft flesh of Kurt's hand on his forehead once again. When did he get so cool to the touch?

"Nurse's hours have been cut back. She's only here in the morning. I'll get his parent's number from the office and have them come pick him up."

Parent's number…. pick up…. Blaine forced himself to sit up and wailed lowly at the shock of pain that went through him when he did that. Kurt tried to get him to lay back, but he was a flailing mess of limbs as he tried to get away. "No! Not them!"

"Blaine… Blaine… shhhh…" Kurt was trying to calm him down but he wouldn't be calm. If he had one instinct right now, it was to run. He had to get out of here before his dad….

"Dude… what's… wrong with him?" Finn's voice… coming from somewhere…. Blaine wasn't sure because he had found Kurt's eyes and found himself focused on them. So blue… and calming….

No! He had to get away!

Another failed bout of trying to get up and getting away - along with words he didn't even register saying, and he was again laying back on the ground. The voices had merged again and he couldn't make out anything aside from knowing they were talking. Talking about him. They would surrender him to his parents.

Why couldn't he get away?

A bit of his consciousness reminded him that he was sick, and that he was probably too weak and feeble. He was trapped in himself.

Then he felt himself being picked up and moved. Strong arms…. more than two? Was he really that big? No… maybe he was just imagining things.

Then he was laid down again. A hum of an engine, and someone talking to him. His parents? Oh god no….

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but in the span of time between being in a vehicle and waking up, he heard bits and pieces of conversation around him from different people.

"_... Restraining order violated…."_

"_... been on his own for almost two months…."_

"_... don't have the right! He's my…."_

"_... pneumonia complicated by…."_

"_... official court order…."_

"_... intravenous antibiotics…."_

"_... found in storage room…."_

"_... lucky we got him…."_

He didn't know how long he slept, or what happened while he slept, but when he came to, he was still in pain all over. That was the first thing he noticed. His muscles, joints, and definitely his head were all sore. He didn't even want to try moving.

The next thing he noticed was that he was in a proper bed - with a pillow and everything. After weeks of using a balled up shirt as a pillow, having a real one was definitely a luxury.

He opened his eyes but immediately shut them again. Too much light. Too damned much. It felt like it was boring a hole through his head and he whined.

"Blaine?"

He knew that voice…

"Kurt?"

Footsteps, then a switch sound. "I turned off the lights. You want to open your eyes again?"

Blaine tentatively opened one eye a sliver apart to make sure it really was dark and then opened both eyes. Where was he? This wasn't his room… or Kurt's….

"You're in the hospital. You have pneumonia. Real bad too…."

Blaine turned his head slowly, so as not to upset his all too delicate brain, towards Kurt's voice in the darkness. He could hear Kurt walking back towards him, and then, as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see the boy sitting down in a chair beside him.

"Don't tell my parents… don't tell them…" Blaine immediately started.

"I…. didn't…." Kurt whispered, reaching over to set his hands on one of Blaine's. "But…"

"No...no...no…"

"Blaine. How long have you been out on your own?"

It was like a shot through the heart. He had been so careful… at least he thought he had. Stupid sickness.

"I brought you here and Dad and Carole, they went to tell your mom… and your dad was there and drunk and yelling about how you've been gone for weeks and your mom was crying about it and now there's police involved…."

Blaine whimpered. He wanted to say something, argue, or at least jump out of the bed and run off - but he knew it wasn't happening. He saw some kind of needle taped to his wrist and connected to an IV - that at the very least would hurt like a bitch if he made a dash for it, not to mention how badly his whole body hurt.

Kurt was quiet, just gently stroking his hand, and before Blaine knew it, he was asleep again courtesy of that soothing touch.

When he awoke the next time, Kurt was still there, but slumped back in the chair and dozing. He watched Kurt sleep for the first time in much too long. Watched the way his nose would wrinkle up occasionally and how his brow would furrow as he dreamed.

He missed it.

Blaine also noticed that his fever was gone. He had a fever for so long he must have been getting used to it because now that he was rid of it he felt a thousand times better. His body still ached, but at least his head didn't feel so pressured.

Eventually Kurt did wake up and when he did, he smiled at Blaine when he saw he was being observed.

Blaine smiled back. "You stayed."

"I had to…"

Blaine looked to Kurt curiously, who expounded on the statement.

"Your dad and mom came here… Your dad had to be escorted out, and your mother was freaking out and only talking in Tagalog so no one understood what she was saying. She was making a big scene and eventually they escorted her out too. I told the doctor I'd watch over you to make sure that they wouldn't try to sneak back in or anything."

Oh… so it wasn't because he was worried or anything….

"You've got everyone so worried Blaine… even Santana."

"Really?"

Kurt nodded. "She wanted to come visit to make sure… and I quote… her boy got the best care possible. Her dad is a doctor and so she got him to make sure you were double and triple checked over."

"Am I going to live?" It was half a joke, and half serious.

Kurt squeezed his hand, "Yes. You have pneumonia… which on its own is usually treatable by rest and antibiotics.. but the infection got into your blood and could have caused meningitis or septic arthritis or any other number of problems - but we got you here in time to have antibiotics pumped through you and it seems to be clearing up."

"Oh."

"Oh? OH?" Kurt wrinkled up his nose, "You have everyone, especially me, scared all to hell and all you say is 'oh'? Damnit Blaine."

"Sorry?" Blaine offered, unsure of how else he could respond to that.

"How long were you living in McKinley?"

Blaine shrugged, "A couple weeks…"

"And before then?"

"In an old concession booth at the abandoned drive in movie theatre… until it got too cold…"

Kurt shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, "Why wouldn't you tell someone? We would have helped… I would have made sure you were alright…"

"I don't want to be anyone's pity project."

Kurt looked back to him, tears wetting his lashes, "So it's better to have us worry? What if you hadn't fainted? What if we hadn't caught it and you had been alone all during the holiday? Do you think it would have been fair for anyone to find you dead in the school from blood poisoning?"

"But…"

"Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?!" Kurt snapped.

Blaine shut his mouth and looked at Kurt. How could he explain why he did the things he did? No matter how he wrapped his head around it, there wasn't an explanation he could give that he knew Kurt wouldn't be able to counter.

"I was… so… scared…" Kurt whimpered and laid his head down on the bed. Carefully, Blaine lifted his hand, wincing slightly at the feeling of the needle plugged into his wrist moving with him, and set it on Kurt's head.

"I… I'm sorry."

Kurt sobbed for a couple more minutes and then pulled himself together, taking in a few deep breaths to settle himself and then sat back up and rubbed the tears off his face. Blaine let his hand fall to the spot where Kurt had been crying, absently fingering the wet spots from the tears.

"My dad is fighting right now to have you come stay with us."

Blaine blinked a few times, "What? Why?"

"Because he… I… none of us can stand the thought of you going back to your house… even though the police have moved your dad out, your mom can't care for you and if she let your dad back once, and let you run away without reporting it for so long, she's not really fit to be your guardian."

"But…"

"And I would just feel so much better if you were with us…"

"Kurt…"

"Please Blaine. Just say it's okay. Tell me it's okay."

Blaine looked at Kurt's pleading face, still streaked red with tears. "Okay."

The smile Kurt gave Blaine then made it worth it. It was worth putting aside his pride and his discomfort.

"How long… am I going to be in the hospital for?"

"Doctor said another day for sure, just to make sure the sepsis is completely gone, you're hydrated enough, and for him to get you started on some oral antibiotics to clear up your lungs.

"And then… home with you?"

Kurt nodded, "That's the plan. Dad and Carole are getting the necessary release signatures right now…."

"And then what?"

"And then…" Kurt reached over to gently stroke his hand again, Blaine relaxing immediately with the touch, "... we'll figure something out."

* * *

After a lengthy lecture about how smoking makes all sickness worse, and how he should quit, Blaine was allowed to leave the hospital.

He had tried walking on his own, but his body was still too weak and he begrudgingly accepted a wheelchair to get him to Kurt's waiting car - Finn in the driver's seat.

They stopped at a pharmacy so Kurt could pick up his prescriptions and some other "Hummel tried and true remedies". Blaine waited in the car with Finn, who told him they had the guest room all set up for him, and Blaine's mother had even let Burt and Carole pick up some of Blaine's things to make it roomier for him while he stayed with them. Blaine just tried to stay awake. He had been in and out of sleep so much over the past couple days as his body worked to heal itself, and his doctor warned him not to stress himself out too much because on top of everything else, his weakened immune system was vulnerable to taking on other illnesses very easily now - so he needed to focus on getting better and nothing else.

He did doze off though, and when he woke up it was because Finn was carrying him into the Hummel-Hudson home. He frowned and gently bit his lower lip. This was beyond embarrassing. He managed to mumble a thank you though to the giant teenager when he was set down in the guest bed, and looked around.

One of his guitars was there, so many of his books, and the few pictures he had kept in his old room, all of which were of Kurt.

Kurt had, thankfully, gone immediately to make some chicken soup for him, which meant he didn't have to see him be carried by Finn. Blaine didn't know if he could have stomached that.

"Hey kid." Burt greeted him as he slowly entered the room and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Blaine tried to push himself up to greet him properly, but a warm, strong hand set itself on Blaine's shoulder and gently pushed him back to laying down. "Don't get up. Kurt would kill me if I let you get up."

"Thanks…" Blaine uttered.

"Just so you know… I'm disappointed that you didn't come to us for help when you needed it… but I get the whole… trying to make it on your own thing. However, now that we all know, you're expected to stay here and do whatever Kurt tells you to get better. I've got temporary guardianship of you, so do my family a favour and make it look like we're doing good by you."

Blaine chuckled weakly and nodded, "Yes sir."

"And… just as a warning. I know my son. He can be completely intolerable when he's playing nurse, but he does get you better, so best just to let him care for you."

Blaine nodded against the pillow, "Okay."

"Good. Now… get better." Burt patted him on the shoulder and then sat off the bed and walked out, just as Kurt was coming in with a tray.

"Lunch!"

Blaine made a grunt of acknowledgement, even though all he really wanted to do was sleep. Kurt helped him sit up, putting pillows behind him and on either side to keep him upright before he began spoon feeding him despite Blaine's protests he could do it on his own. After he had eaten up the soup and then let Kurt administer his antibiotics, Blaine was allowed to lay back down and sleep.

If he hadn't been so weak, the whole nurse routine might have been a huge turn on.

* * *

For the next few days, Blaine gradually got better. Kurt was always there at his side when he was awake, even skipping out on the PBS special Artie was directing in favour of making sure Blaine had company.

They didn't talk about their relationship, and Blaine managed to redirect the questions Kurt had about his self imposed homelessness. They time was spent mostly watching reruns of Friends, playing cards, and reading to one another.

Blaine found out his credit card had reached a limit and that's why he hadn't been able to use it. One of the family lawyers had come to visit and, among other things, explained that to him. The state of Burt's guardianship was explained (Temporary for a month, then will be reevaluated), and he was also told that both his parents were now facing charges (His father for violating the restraining order and his mother for child neglect since she didn't report him missing). Blaine didn't say much to the lawyer in response. What could he say?

The only thing he did ask was if he would have any room on his credit card to buy the Hummel-Hudson's Christmas presents since he would be with them during Christmas. The lawyer told him that he would make it happen.

So Blaine focused on healing up, if only so he could convince Kurt that he could handle going on a shopping trip prior to Christmas.

Kurt was skeptical, but also wanted to go shopping, so when Blaine demonstrated that he could walk up and down the stairs ten times without fail, Kurt acquiesced and they went shopping. Blaine was able to make his purchases, and otherwise spent the time sitting outside stores while Kurt shopped.

He needed a nap when he got back.

Throughout the holidays, friends and Hummel-Hudson family came and went. The glee club friends were especially happy to see Blaine up and about, and more than once he hugged without warning.

Brittany had teared up and promised him that she'd take better care of her prettiest of ponies, while Santana told him that he'd better get better because she didn't want to give up any more lady loving time trying to console Brittany.

The whole thing was just weird for him. After he had been beaten a few years ago, no friends had come calling, no one had hugged him, and the most he got from family was his father yelling at him that he had brought it on himself for being gay.

The extended Hummel-Hudson family was also, more than friendly. He got kisses on the cheek, huge hugs that, on more than one occasion, had him smothered in giant breasts, and so many compliments.

"It's a shame you and Kurt can't have kids together because they'd be just so adorable!" Crowed one aunt, causing both him and Kurt to blush profusely.

Then, on Christmas day, he was awoken by Finn's stomping through the hallway and declaring that it was Christmas and they needed to open presents. Kurt groggily appeared in his doorway a few minutes later, still rubbing his eyes and complaining about his brute of a step-brother. They went downstairs to the tree, where Finn was already organizing the presents into piles for everyone. Burt and Carole came from the kitchen with coffee, and finally, after much prodding by Finn, every settled down to unwrap their gifts.

From Finn, Blaine got a variety of new guitar picks ("Wasn't sure what kind you used dude."), and from Kurt he got a lot of new clothing. When he opened Burt and Carole's though, he began tearing up and held it back to them, saying no, no, no… he couldn't.

Burt pushed his hand back, and shook his head. "No kid. It's yours. Never think you can't come here no matter what."

Blaine looked at the housekey. Such a simple gesture, and yet, it meant so much. He had a safe place.. a safe place he would be accepted and cared for.

"Thank you…"

Burt and Carole both gave him hugs, thanking him in return for the gift cards he had gotten them for… well… everything he could think of. Restaurants, theaters, stores - he wanted to pay them back but didn't know exactly what they needed or would use.

He had bought Finn some dancing how-to videos, which he hoped Finn would use. God knows the boy could use any help he could get.

And for Kurt… well…

"Blaine… you… I…."

Kurt looked up from the card which stated not only did he have a year subscription to Vogue, but that he had a star named after his mother.

"Dude! I did that for Rachel." Finn chimed in, looking over Kurt's shoulder.

"I got the idea from you actually Finn." Blaine admitted.

"Wow… no one has ever taken one of my ideas seriously…"

"It was a good idea." Blaine affirmed.

"A very good one…" Kurt whimpered through his tears as he showed Burt and Carole the card.

Blaine smiled warmly across the room at Kurt, watching as he traced his mother's name on the card that affirmed she was now a star.

Kurt might not believe in heaven, but at least now he knew his mother would always live on in the name of a star.


	32. 3x10: YesNo

The holidays aren't all sunshine and rainbows though - at least not for Blaine.

The first problem is his nicotine withdrawal. Ever since he woke up in the hospital he's craved a cigarette, and the want just increases with the passage of time. At first he can't smoke because he's trapped in his own unhealthy body and it's not like Kurt is going to get him one and let him smoke inside the house on top of it all. Then it's because Kurt is actively there, forcing him to quit cold turkey and lecturing him the instant he starts nibbling on his own lips needily.

"Here. Have some carrot sticks instead." Kurt will offer. At least it's better than the celery offered earlier.

"I just have two packs left Kurt… just two. When I'm done those, I'll quit!" Blaine tried to negotiate.

"Those two packs ended up in the trash… which went out on Monday." Kurt states simple to a slack jawed Blaine. Kurt doesn't see any value in cigarettes clearly, but to Blaine, that's inexcusable.

And he's argue if not for an ill timed coughing fit that just seems to support Kurt's argument that he should quit.

As the holiday passes, the withdrawl lessens, even though he'll end up fantasizing about smoking when Kurt has a banana in his mouth - and how bad is that? Shouldn't he be thinking of something more erotic?

He realizes then that maybe the addiction isn't such a good thing if it's taking away from his lusty thoughts.

The other issue is that he is also having alcohol withdrawal. He hadn't even realized how much he had been drinking, but when he's suddenly faced with being sober and completely alert all the time, it's kind of overwhelming. He wants to drown out his thoughts with booze, or at least tone them down so his mind isn't always humming with thought - but the Hummel-Hudson's only keep a small stock of crappy low calorie beer that Burt counts every night when he gets home to make sure none of the boys are into it.

And then, when they were out shopping, Kurt caught him trying to use his fake ID to purchase real beer at the liquor store. Kurt outed him as underage to the cashier and then handed over the fake ID to the cashier and told the poor girl to cut it up. She looked entirely confused as she looked from boy to boy, though Kurt's glare was intense and Blaine must have looked guilty because she finally got out her scissors and snipped the ID in half.

There went any chance of getting anymore alcohol while he was with the Hudson-Hummels.

Then of course, there was the fact that Kurt was an utter nurse-zilla. Burt wasn't kidding when he warned Blaine about Kurt taking charge when someone in the home was sick. Over the holidays, Blaine was subjected to disgusting tea concoctions, stinky ointments, and exercise regimens all designed, according to Kurt, to get him back into top shape.

He's also been forced to wear socks to bed after slathering a layer of vicks on his soles because Kurt swears by it and damned if Blaine is going to argue him when he's that demanding.

Blaine hates wearing socks as a general rule.

Especially to bed.

Kurt sits in when the social worker comes to visit Blaine, asking him about his time alone, about what prompted him to leave his home, and how things are going at the Hudson-Hummels. Kurt doesn't answer anything for Blaine, but asks questions that Blaine would never think of.

"_How can Blaine be assured that his father won't break the restraining order again if he has to go back to his parent's house?"_

"_Can his mother be required to get a psychological assessment if she resumes custody?"_

"_How long can my dad's guardianship be extended for?"_

Blaine notes that Kurt always refers to Blaine's house of that of his parents, as if it isn't Blaine's. It's fitting. He never felt at home there really, not like he feels at home at the Hudson-Hummels.

The social worker gives a lot of indefinite answers however. She's ultimately just a cog in a bigger machine here to ensure Blaine is alright and get some more information for her superiors who probably make all the decisions about him even though they've never met him. She does tell them that Burt's guardianship will likely be extended an additional month as there are legal issues that need to be taken care of prior to any custody being determined.

It gives him another month to feel at ease.

Once Blaine is on the mend, things between him and Kurt start to feel a lot like they were just before they started dating. They watch a lot of movies, go through music, and Kurt helps Blaine catch up on missed homework.

So it's not really surprising that they slip into other old habits - like spending an hour exploring one another with their lips.

Neither of them bring up the state of their relationship, it just happens. They fall back into one another easily. They don't need to check with one another - they're just boyfriends again.

Burt makes them keep their doors open at night.

It's an honest attempt to keep them virtuous, but the fact is that Burt and Carole still have to go to work for part of the holidays and Finn is all too often at Rachel's house - which is how Blaine and Kurt end up naked, sweaty, and entangled with one another after Blaine shows Kurt just how much better he's feeling - by pounding him into the mattress until they both come.

And even with everyone else in the house, one of them will often sneak into the other's room at night to cuddle. It's usually Blaine who does the sneaking, because if there's one thing he's really appreciated after this break away from Kurt, is how good it is to fall asleep with him in his arms.

It's a huge difference from where Blaine was a month ago, and because of his experience, he's that much more appreciative of it. He has to remember to curb the swearing and the filthy statements around Burt and Carole, but he's been getting better at that and they're the kind of caring parents who love you unconditionally - even him.

And for so long, all he's wanted is to be loved.

* * *

He's welcomed back to glee club with cheers after the break, and even spends some time just with the boys (Kurt usually hangs out with the girls) - talking about Sam's fling with Mercedes over the summer, Artie's desire to date Sugar, and Finn's ongoing relationship drama with Rachel. God, dating a boy is so much easier. Why more guys aren't gay is a wonder to Blaine, given how much shit they have to put up with dating women.

He's trying really hard to not say anything that's going to get him in trouble.

Because now it's not just about how it will reflect back on him or his family, now if he messes up it will reflect poorly on the Hudson-Hummel clan and, if he can help it, he'll take advantage of their hospitality as long as they'll let him. That means doing the right stuff. Showing the social worker that they're good for him.

It means biting his tongue everytime Rory asks a stupid question because Blaine feels the urge to tell him what a stupid moron he is.

He should have joined the basketball team before the holidays, because Kurt is often busy after school with student council when he isn't busy with glee club. More often than not, Blaine spends that time studying the library to wait for him.

It all pays off though. His grades are better than they've ever been - which is saying a lot because he could probably sleep through most classes and still pull off a B, he has more of the guys hanging around him now voluntarily, and even Brittany is talking with him again.

He's expecting something horrible to happen - because when everything is going right, that's when something awful usually happens - but nothing does. At least not yet.

Artie gets him to sing back-up on Moves Like Jagger as a suggestion for Mr. Butthead's planned proposal for Ms. Pilsbury, and it's really the first time Artie's been kind to him since he threatened Artie about giving Kurt the lead in West Side Story.

He goes further to try and mend his relationship with Artie when everyone hosts a Becky-vention for Artie - telling him to be careful about leading her on. Artie gives them hell for it and Blaine tells them all that Artie's right, and that they should be a little more accepting of others.

He couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth. No one else seemed to believe it either because there was silence for a full ten seconds afterwards.

(Afterwards Kurt gives him a full "servicing" - so proud of Blaine for saying something that Kurt would usually have been the one to say.)

It's not just that Blaine wants to be with Kurt all the time, though that's a big part of it - it's that he wants to be a part of that family so badly.

Burt and Carole take care of him. He doesn't have to take care of Carole or run her errands or be her only companion. Carole doesn't turn him away when Burt comes home. Burt doesn't get drunk, beat him, or tell him how worthless he is. Even Finn is a model surrogate brother, one that Cooper never has been. They hang out together when Kurt is sewing or with the girls, play video games, complain about the same lame teachers, and they have even play boxed.

Blaine was the unofficial winner.

So when Carole comes home teary eyed one day, Blaine does something he doesn't recall ever doing with his own mom.

He gives her a hug.

"Oh sweetie… " She coos as she hugs him back, "You're such a dear."

"Are you alright? Can I get you something? Did someone hurt you because I swear I will mess them up!" Blaine immediately stammers once he realizes he's in an embrace with her.

She laughs and that alone seems to cheer her up, "No. It's alright. Just had to be more of a mother than I wanted to with Finn today."

He nibbles along his lower lip, curious, but not sure if he should ask. Like a real mother should, she seems to be able to read his mind.

"I had to tell him the truth about his dad today. He didn't die a war hero. He died of a drug overdose. Finn wanted to follow in what he thought was his father's glorious footsteps and enlist… "

"Oh…" Blaine says - because what else can he say to that? Kurt told him once though that most women just like to vent their troubles and emotions, and aren't looking for men to find solutions. In this instant, Blaine understands what Kurt was trying to tell him because his mind is in an uproar trying to think of a way to make things better for Carole right now - which includes somehow making a time machine to go back in the past and tell Finn's dad to get his shit together.

"Come on sweetie. I'll make us some tea…." He wrinkles up his nose at that and get another chuckle out of Carole. "Right. I'll make me some tea and you some chocolate milk."

God how she knows him so well already. It's eerie.

Kurt is having dinner with Finn and Rachel tonight at Breadstix in an effort to try and console Finn about the truth about his father, and worry over their unreceived NYADA letters. Blaine meanwhile has been officially invited by Burt to join him on the couch to watch a Buckeyes game.

"Bet you ten dollars Kurt comes home complaining about eating too much cheesecake tonight." Burt says when the first commercial comes on.

Blaine laughs and shakes his head, "Not a bet I'll take. Everytime he goes there upset he eats his feelings and then bitches about it later."

Burt gives him a side-eyed warning with the curse and Blaine mumbles out an apology.

When there's an intermission, Blaine hums and sighs a little, wanting to figure out how to ask Burt a question he's been mulling for awhile now.

"Oh just get it out with already." Burt snaps over and Blaine shakes his head and looks up at the flannel loving man. Apparently he can read minds just as well as his wife can.

"I just… I was wondering…." Blaine sighs, takes a breath, and recollects himself, "I was wondering if your marriage to Kurt's mom was good."

That doesn't seem to be the question Burt was expecting as he raises an eyebrow, but he answers it anyhow. "It wasn't good. It was amazing. When she… died." He lingers over the word a moment before continuing. "I never thought I'd ever be so happy again… yet here I am…"

Blaine nods and thinks about that for a moment.

"Why do you ask?"

Blaine looks down at the floor as he replies, feeling, for some reason, ashamed of what he has to say. "Well… it's just… I haven't seen it a lot… happy relationships. My parent's marriage hasn't been ideal obviously, but there's also my older brother who jumps from girl to girl without any interest in anything long term. It's pretty well assumed that my grandmom was only ever intimate with my grandpop nine times - because that's how many kids she had, since they were always at each other's throats when he was alive. The country clubs I was dragged to when I was younger was always full of divorcees and those on the prowl…. I didn't even know people could stay in love for their whole lives until I… well… until I saw you guys."

He glances up, and Burt is smiling at him so warmly. Usually the guy looks grumpy, even when he's just indifferent - but right now he looks damn well chipper.

"It's more common than you know kid… and I'm sorry you've never gotten to feel a part of something like that. You should have been born from the love two people share, and brought up in a home where love was never questioned, but so long as you're here, know you are loved and will be cared for."

Blaine nods, and squirms a little in place because, god, it's kind of sappy. He didn't mean for things to get sappy.

Thankfully the game starts again and they can stare at the screen in mutual silence, except of course when their team scores. That calls for whooping and cheering.

When the game is done, and Blaine excuses himself to go finish an essay for English, Burt stops him.

"Just so you know… in this family, love is a commitment. Kurt's not going to stop loving you."

Blaine isn't sure what Burt is getting at with the statement, but nods politely before he leaves. He knows Kurt loves him. If anything, Kurt is terribly transparent with how he makes heart eyes at Blaine all the time. So what was Burt implying?

He doesn't know, and given that he needs to talk about Shakespearean themes, he puts it out of his mind for the moment.

* * *

In the choir room the next day, Rachel is singing Without You to Finn. Oh she meant it as a suggestion for Mr. Butthead's proposal to Ms. Pilsbury she said, but she makes her goo-goo eyes at Finn the whole time and then the two of them proceed to suck face in front of everyone afterwards.

He actually thanks Santana afterwards when she points out that Rachel has made the room her own private show.

"It's so sweet what Mr. Schuester is doing for Ms. Pilsbury." Kurt noted when they were at their lockers.

Blaine shrugged, getting his homework into his bookbag - the first book bag he had owned in years courtesy of Carole who wouldn't have him carrying his textbooks and notes around just in his arms. "I think it's cheese."

"Really?" Kurt paused in his packing up, looking at Blaine thoughtfully. "Why?"

Another shrug. "Just… it's stupid. If they know they love one another and they're compatible and all… why bother with so much elaborate bullshit?"

"Huh…"

As soon as he got that response from Kurt, Blaine knew he had missed the mark somehow. Kurt was clearly despondent now and clearly disagreed with what Blaine had said.

"So…." Kurt said as they walked down the hall. "... you mean to tell me you don't think that him putting himself out there like that, all vulnerable to rejection, isn't romantic?"

Blaine wrinkled up his nose. He couldn't imagine it. Why someone would propose in front of so many other people, and risk being embarrassed in front of them all. Where Kurt saw vulnerable, Blaine saw stupid. Where Kurt saw romantic, Blaine saw unnecessary.

"No… I mean… what happens if she says no?"

Kurt hurumped. "Well that won't happen. They've probably talked about a future together… and you see the way they look at one another… he knows she'll say yes."

"What if she doesn't though?" Blaine pushed.

Kurt stopped in place and furrowed up his brow as he looked at Blaine. "Really? There's no way! Of course she'll say yes!"

"But how do you know that?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "You just… you just know Blaine."

"There's got to be a better mathematical formula for it…" Blaine grumbled as they continued their walk outside.

And to that, all Blaine got was a chuckle of disbelief out of Kurt.

* * *

The way Mr. Schuester finally decided to propose was actually kind of cool in the end.

Even if he had them wearing terrible swimsuits. Honestly, what self respecting man wore a whole body swimsuit?

At least it was better than the speedo's that Puck had suggested.

When they were done singing, everyone gathered in front of Mr. Butthead as he proposed to Ms. Pilsbury. Blaine could see all the hopeful twinkles in the eyes of the girls as they watched, see how much they hoped to be on the receiving end of that kind of love one day. Maybe this is what Kurt was talking about. How a proposal like this could make someone feel special.

And just like Kurt predicted, Ms. Pilsbury said yes. Blaine smirked to himself as the cheers went up and Rachel and Kurt hopped together in a celebratory pool dance.

"It was just… so… beautiful!" Gushed Mercedes once they had changed and were leaving the school. The girls echoed her sentiments and reflected on all the details of the proposal from the flowers being handed to Ms. Pilsbury, to the swim routine, to the song selection, to Mr. Butthead's outfit, to the glass floating panels, to his dive, and the proposal itself.

Blaine tuned it out. He had been there. He was hardly interested in rehashing it out so quickly. As he zoned out though, he watched Kurt - laughing and grinning along with his female friends… and… oh.

_You just… you just know Blaine._

He knew then he wanted that with Kurt.


	33. 3x11: Michael

It's all Blaine can think about for the next couple weeks. He finds his mind drifting to it whenever he has a free moment and once he starts thinking about the question, more questions begin to form inside him.

The question being - should I tell Kurt that I want forever with him?

They've made utterances about the future before, but never had any serious and long conversation over it. He remembers saying he wants forever with Kurt, but it hasn't really hit him until now what that means exactly - especially since it is Kurt.

Kurt will want to get married.

And they live in a time where that's a real reality for them.

Blaine doesn't know though if it's fair to promise that to Kurt. For starters, he doesn't exactly have great role models when it comes to happy marriages. His parents marriage is just fucking weird. He's been paying more and more attention to Carole and Burt though. He's trying to see what it is that makes a marriage work.

If Burt and Carole are the examples he intends to use, what makes a marriage work is lots of squabbling over what Burt can and cannot eat, as well as worrying over the boys.

He's considered inviting himself over to Rachel's house to see how her dads are together, but that idea is quickly crossed off in his mind. Any parents, gay or not, who raised Rachel are clearly not going to be compatible with him at all.

So he's resorted to internet searches about marriage. After filtering through the websites too based on the nonsense of Dr. Phil, Blaine has read up on different marriage styles, how to get through basic disagreements, how to negotiate different value systems, and what to avoid.

A lot of it seems pretty obvious to him, and that worries him, because Blaine isn't a product of a happy home and doesn't think he should know this stuff.

He even looks through the relationships section of the school library. A woefully underused and dusty section full of religiously motivated drivel. If there's one thing that seems to be synonymous with books on relationships, it's books on relationships for men with women in a christian perspective.

And that's part of the problem. They're two men. There just aren't books for them. Even the useful websites are few and far between (though they've helped direct him to some new sexual positions he's going to want to try).

So Blaine is left frustrated by what he doesn't know. He doesn't know if he should even bother talking about marriage (they are so young after all), or go for it (because Kurt does love that kind of thing). He doesn't know if he should propose (because that will mean doing a whole lot more research to try and outdo Mr. Butthead's proposal), or ask Kurt directly (because that seems a lot simpler and less scary).

So for now, he puts it out of his mind. If there's anything he knows for sure, it's that he has a few more months before society considers him an adult, and he fully intends to enjoy what youth he has left.

Which is why he leads the whole of glee club in Wanna Be' Startin' Something through the hallways, library, and auditorium. He's young, and he's going to enjoy being spontaneous and goofy, even if it is just for the next few months.

And god damn does Kurt look good in that Michael Jackson inspired black leather thrusting his hips in such a suggestive way. Blaine had to take him to the storage room and peel off that leather right afterwards so he could show Kurt, with his mouth, just how much he loved the outfit. Left trembling on his knees, and mumbling his appreciation to Blaine, Blaine realizes that really, this is all he wants for the rest of his life. He might not know what he wants to do, or where he wants to live. He doesn't know if he wants to see his parents again ever, or even his brother, but he does know he can't be without this boy.

He can't even fathom how he survived two months without him before the holidays. All the cigarettes and booze helped probably.

But now he's sober, and almost totally off smoking (he did sneak one in last week during a moment of weakness), and if he has to be without those vices, he feels he at least needs Kurt to get him through life.

That only seems fair after all.

* * *

"Not interested Sebastian."

"Oh come on killer. I haven't seen you in so long… and where have you been hiding anyhow?"

Blaine sighs, completed exasperated. Sebastian keeps calling, and Blaine keeps putting off blocking his number. When Sebastian calls, he curses himself for not doing it because the preppy boy is so used to getting what he wants when he wants it that he's damned annoying, but when he's not on the phone with Blaine, Blaine wonders if it's right to just cut him out because Sebastian is so clearly eager to let Blaine ride him.

Now Sebastian is trying to coerce him into a coffee date again, and Blaine just isn't interested. He knows how Kurt feels about Sebastian, and doesn't dare want to risk their relationship over Sebastian.

"Nowhere. We've just been busy with glee, prepping for regionals."

"Ooo… do tell."

Blaine rolls his eyes, but is glad he's not the focus of the conversation. He tells Sebastian about how they're moving towards doing Michael Jackson at regionals since they did so well with it at sectionals. Not that Sebastian needed to know that last part though - he was in the audience cheering on Blaine. Not New Directions, just Blaine.

If Blaine stops to think about it, it's almost pathetic…. but at the same time, he has a bit of guilty pleasure over another boy liking him that much.

So when several of the New Directions members are talking about Micheal Jackson at the Lima Bean that afternoon and Sebastian comes over to let them all know that the Warblers are now doing Michael Jackson after Blaine gave it away on the phone that morning, Blaine is infuriated.

He feels used, and Kurt has to pull him back down into his seat by his jacket when Blaine launches himself up and towards Sebastian. Here he was thinking Sebastian was calling him because he liked him. No, he was just being used for information.

It takes Kurt and Mercedes to hold him back from attacking Sebastian when the next thing out of Sebastian's mouth is an insult about Kurt's clothing, and thank goodness Santana is there to snap at Sebastian too, because that asshole prep needs to be put in his place.

Blaine blocks Sebastian's number immediately after Sebastian leaves them. He's fuming.

"Why are you still talking to him?" Kurt asks, clearly irritated.

"I'm not. I just blocked his number. I thought he was a friend and he just wanted information…."

"Which you gave him!" Kurt exclaims, bringing his hands up with a flourish.

Blaine doesn't reply. He's committed a cardinal sin of glee club - namely, giving another glee club insight on your set list.

"I can't believe you would have told him that. Why Blaine, just… why?!"

Blaine sighs, being forced into this conversation he knows he can't get out of… an argument he won't win, because not only can he not win, he doesn't want to win it. He was wrong, and he deserves these consequences.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly!" Kurt snaps, folding his arms over his chest with a huff.

Blaine resumes looking down at the space between his shoes, the guilt washing over him. It's an all too familiar feeling, despite it being an uncomfortable one. If there's one thing Blaine has felt all through his life, it's guilt. Guilty about not being as good as Cooper, guilty about his mom going blind when she didn't deserve to, guilty about not fighting back against his father, guilty about not being there enough for his mother….

Good ol' guilt.

Kurt's sentiment is shared by Puckerman in the choir room the next day who questions whether or not they should talk about their set list with Blaine in the room. He's put on notice by Puck and those who nod in agreement. Blaine is ready to snap back at Mr. Mohawk when someone else speaks up.

It's Finn actually who comes to his defense and argues that instead of fighting amongst themselves, they should figure out how to beat the Warblers. What would Michael Jackson do….

"He would take it to the streets… he would beat the fuckers at their own game." Blaine utters, and everyone looks to him, nodding thoughtfully.

So it ends up being decided. Tomorrow, the the parkade near Dalton academy - the New Directions will take on the Warblers - Jackson style.

* * *

Blaine fingers the collar of Kurt's jacket once more. God he loves when he wears leather. Blaine has had to retire his own leather jacket - he's grown out of it and having worn it so many nights to help keep him warm when he was living at the drive in concession booth had it worn down so badly that it couldn't even be used for scrap material, so he's instead just in a black hoodie.

Kurt leans up against him and whispers softly, "You think they'll come?"

"You're the one that knows them best… you tell me."

Kurt shrugs his shoulders up a little bit. He told Blaine last night he wasn't sure what happened to the Warblers, especially under Sebastian's leadership. They were apparently a lot sweeter and honorable last year. Something has changed this year. Perhaps it's that a core group of Warbler's graduated and left the group without solid leadership, making room for Sebastian to sweep in, but whatever it is, Kurt admits they aren't the Warbler's he sung with last year.

"I am sorry." Blaine says again, and a finger is brought up against his lips to silence him.

"I know. It's alright…. I know you wouldn't have done anything to purposely cause us problems." Kurt states simple, and Blaine's heart beats with relief.

Though he doesn't know if Kurt means us, as in the New Directions, or us, as in he and Kurt.

Probably both knowing Kurt.

The Warblers show, and Blaine and Santana walk up to confront them. They have a Bad off with Blaine, Santana, Artie, and Sebastian all singing. It's the penultimate in stereotypical gay things Blaine has done, this sing off, and yet it's fueled with nothing but aggression, something he knows all too well.

It's at the end of the song when he sees Sebastian pull a slushie out of a brown paper bag and lock eyes on Kurt that he knows something is more than not right. He rushes towards Sebastian, in front of Kurt, just in time to catch the slushie on his own face instead of it hitting Kurt.

And god his eyes are immediately burning with some unknown pain. That was no ordinary slushie.

It only fuels his anger though. He spent so much time when he was younger pretending he was blind, shutting his eyes for hours at a time, to see what his mother must have been going through. That, coupled with the fact that he's taken enough punches and hits to be used to pain, allow him to blindly launch himself towards where he knows Sebastian was when he could see.

He connects with the prep boy - he knows it's Sebastian by his voice when he cries out in surprise and lands beneath Blaine on the pavement. Blaine swings his fists blindly. He doesn't care what he hits - just that he does hit. This asshole used him and tried to assault Kurt, and now he can't even see and, DAMN, his eyes feel like they have holes being bore into them.

He feels his fists connect with flesh and bone once, twice, and the third time Sebastian must have moved because his fist collides with pavement. Blaine lets out a pained groan, but lifts his hand back up, intent on showing Sebastian how assholes like him should be treated, but Blaine is pulled off by unknown hands.

He doesn't know what's going on after that. There's too many voices around him and too much yelling. He focuses in on the one voice that matters - Kurts.

"Oh my god… sweetheart…." He feels Kurt's soft skin touch his cheek gently, and knowing that Kurt is there, and safe, Blaine finally succumbs to the pain.

His eyes… he can't even open them and he can feel them swelling - or at least the tissue around them swelling, he can't tell. He can tell his right hand is bleeding from hitting the pavement since he can feel his warm, thick blood creeping between his fingers. He'll also be lucky if he got away with no broken bones from hitting his fist against the concrete - that whole arm is freezing up in pain and muscle spasms drift all the way up to his shoulder.

"We're taking you to the hospital…." Kurt says then, wrapping an arm under Blaine's good one to help him to his feet and lead him back to the car. The bits of conversation he's picking up from the rest of New Directions tell Blaine that Sebastian should end up with a few good bruises and that the Warblers all ran, Sebastian included, once Blaine was pulled off him.

Good. Let that be a lesson to them.

The more time that passes between getting in the car and getting to the hospital, the more he hurts. Eventually even Blaine can't hold back and he starts to cry softly, the tears stinging his eyes even more. Kurt tries to console him, holds him tightly in the backseat of the car and tells him everything is going to be alright.

Is he going to end up blind like his mother?

Thankfully, Santana again uses the power of her doctor father to ensure Blaine gets seen right away. He's put through an eye wash - which is even more painful, and then his eyelids are held open while two doctors inspect his eyes. Meanwhile, his arm is x-rayed, cleaned, and a splint is fasted over two fingers he's broken.

He's had worse.

He gets pain medication though, and finally, he feels more at ease. Whatever was in his eye was cleaned out, though his left eye is taped shut until he can have a surgery to correct a deeply scratched cornea. His right eye is fine. The eye wash cleared out any debris and there was no major scratching.

Kurt stays with him throughout the whole hospital ordeal, and they joke about this becoming all too familiar even though Blaine can see the worry in Kurt's eyes.

It's when they're just awaiting a final check from the doctor in order to be released that the social worker arrives. Someone informed her of what had happened, probably she was on the contact list given his unique care situation.

"I can't say this looks good…" She states, with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks, holding tightly onto Blaine's hand.

"He admitted to the doctor he got into a fight…."

Which means that she doesn't think the Hummel-Hudson house is providing a good atmosphere for him. Which means she might recommend sending him back to his parents. Or.. a foster home even. Do they do that for kids his age?

"His dad beat him up all the time when he lived at their house! He attacked a guy who tried to hurt me! These are totally different things!' Kurt argues.

Blaine chokes softly on a sob caught in his throat. "Please… please don't take me away from them."

The social worker ignores Kurt, and looks at Blaine, "It won't look like you're in good hands when I have to report this to my superiors…."

"I won't fight anymore, just please… don't…" Blaine can't help the tears creeping out now from his good eye and the bandaged eye. "I can't go back to my parents…. I can't."

"It's only a few more months until you're eighteen Blaine and then you can decide for yourself." She insists.

"I can decide now!" He yells, without meaning to. "I can decide to run away again because I don't want to end up being my mother's servant and my father's punching bag! I can find another place to sleep with all the bugs and my own shit and piss again - and it would be preferable to living with them! I can decide to give up my high school diploma to run away to another city!"

He feels Kurt stiffen beside him, but his eye is locked on the stunned woman in front of him. "I can decide all that… based on your decision."

"I think we need to speak later Blaine…" She says, so much more mousey than she was before, and slinks away.

Blaine exhales slowly. He's so tired of other people making decisions for him… especially when they're bad decisions. So maybe he shouldn't have attacked Sebastian like he did, but he feels justified, and Sebastian definitely had it coming.

He looks over to Kurt finally, and see's his beautiful boyfriend with glossy eyes, tears running down his face and dripping from his chin. Blaine didn't even notice when he started to cry.

"Hey… hey… what's wrong?" Blaine coos and pulls Kurt toward him with his good hand to wrap his arms around him.

Kurt shakes his head, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck. He doesn't say anything, so Blaine assumes that he's just upset about the social worker being a bitch.

The doctor releases him as soon as he see's that Blaine is able to comfort Kurt instead of Kurt comforting him.

* * *

He can't go to school since his vision is hindered, along with his writing hand, so he spends most of the next day listening to audiobooks he's downloaded. Kurt periodically texts him to check up on him, remind him to take his painkillers, and tell him about what's happening in school.

Apparently, of all people, Artie was the one who flipped out the loudest about what happened to Blaine. He even spazzed on Mr. Butthead about it. Kurt told him via text that it's the one and only time he's ever been attracted to Artie.

Kurt gives him a blowjob that evening though to assure Blaine that he's the only one for him.

The next days are much the same. Blaine burns through the audiobooks and lives for Kurt's updates while he's at school. Quinn apparently got into Yale, and Santana wants to get back at Sebastian - they all do apparently, but aren't sure how to go about it. Kurt wanted to beat Sebastian up himself initially he admitted to Blaine, but now he says that he needs to take the high road. He campaigned against violence after all, and even though he's been grateful to Blaine for taking the slushie, he also gave him a little scolding for punching Sebastian.

That was right before the blowjob though, so Blaine knew it was only words. Especially since he also knows how much Kurt despises Sebastian.

Blaine hears Burt make one of his whoops downstairs during lunch one day and then call up to Blaine, "The NYADA letter is here!"

Blaine's heart stills when he hears that. Kurt has been waiting for that letter for weeks.

"Take it to him!" Blaine yells downstairs.

Really he wants to yell to Burt to open it right then and there, but that wouldn't be right. It's Kurt's letter.

Though he better find out what's in it as soon as Kurt does.

Burt doesn't need any pushing and he's out the door and driving away to the school as fast as can be while Blaine waits impatiently by his phone, his audiobook paused.

He waits… and waits….

It happens at the same time. Burt bursts back into the house and yells out "He's a finalist!" just as Blaine gets a text from Kurt saying 'I'm a finalist!'

It gives him relief for some reason. He didn't even know how worried he'd been on Kurt's behalf over that damned letter.

Burt runs up the stairs and shows Blaine the letter that Kurt gave back to his dad for safekeeping. Blaine reads it slowly, one eye making it more difficult, but grins broadly, and so proudly. "This… is amazing."

"I know. He's done so well… so… well…." Burt says, tearing up right in front of Blaine and shaking his head. Blaine just smiles up at him. How he wishes this man were his father.

If he married Kurt… Burt would be his father-in-law at least.

If.

By the time Kurt gets home, Blaine has made arrangements with Burt to have Kurt's favourite food ready to make for supper, and they're even being allowed some celebratory champagne. Kurt, of course, tells Burt that Blaine will be have water instead, but they make a toast and Blaine spins Kurt around his arms as soon as he can.

Then Rachel and Finn come to visit and together they sing Ben, letting Blaine participate in a little bit of glee club at home. Finn asks him about the surgery and Blaine brushes the question off, saying he's not worried - why would he be worried?

As soon as they leave though, Kurt looks at him and arches an eyebrow.

"Alright… I'm fucking terrified…"

Kurt smirks a little and crawls up on the bed with Blaine, wrapping his arms around him as Blaine rambles.

"I've been in the hospital so many times before… but… this is my vision, and I know it's not the end of the world and I know children in Africa have it worse, but in my house…." He pauses, and corrects himself, "In my parents house - the worst thing that happened was my mom's eyesight going. What if I lose mine? What if I have to wear an eyepatch forever like some kind of freak?"

Kurt gently presses his nose into Blaine's curls and presses a kiss to the top of his head, murmuring softly, "Then you will look extra bad ass. You will still be Blaine, you will still be the hottest man alive to me, and you will still have everything else going for you."

So long as Kurt won't throw him away if he's blind.

Like his dad did to his mother…

They snuggle for awhile like that, and eventually Blaine realizes that Kurt is silently crying into his hair when he feels the wet warmth of tears on his scalp. Pulling away he looks at Kurt worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt snuffles, and sucks back a breath. "I just…. I feel so awful. When you were talking to the social worker at the hospital… I was so worried about myself before that I didn't realize what you were going through. And then you told her… and I know you were out on your own… I get that, but I didn't actually KNOW."

Blaine rolls his one good eye and can't help but smirk. To him, it's all past now and he's not worrying about it - but leave it to his sensitive boyfriend to bring it all up.

"And… I just wish you would have trusted us to come to us… because I think if something happened to you I would never, ever forgive myself for not noticing… and then I feel bad because I know I'm just thinking about me again even though it's about you…"

"Fuck Kurt…" Blaine pulls him in now and cuddles him tightly to him. "Don't worry about it. It's okay. I'm okay. You're okay."

Kurt hiccups between his sobs, and Blaine just holds him, knowing that Kurt sometimes just needs to let out his emotions to keep on going. His beautiful, but sometimes more of a diva than he cares to admit, boyfriend.

"And…. you took the slushie… why did you take the slushie Blaine? It was just another slushie as far as we knew at that point. I've taken dozens of them…"

Blaine recounts that moment. The pull back of Sebastian's arm as it prepared to launch the liquid forward overlaps with another memory, a much older one, where a fist is pulling back preparing to hit a young man with wavy blonde hair while Blaine watches.

He hasn't thought about that for awhile.

"I needed to protect you." Blaine says simply.

Kurt hiccups again and Blaine absently pats his back to help him through.

"You've always been… so protective… why?"

Blaine looks down at Kurt in his arms. Because I love you and can't risk anything happening to you. Because my future is you and without you I'm nothing. Because… just like you feel you're selfish when you think about how you'd be if something had happened to me, I know I'm selfish when it comes to you.

"I wasn't able to save one person who was important to me once… and I'll never get over it if I let something ever happen to you…."

Kurt looks up at Blaine, eyes wide in wonder, "Was it… your friend?"

Blaine nods slowly. "Arthur… If I had been stronger… or faster… or just had more balls at the time… maybe I could have done something…"

"Blaine… you can't blame yourself for that…."

"I don't…" Blaine doesn't really. He got over that point with a counselor a long while ago. "... but now that I am stronger, faster, and have a great set of balls… if I do say so myself…." He winks and Kurt can't help but chuckle, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Do you ever… visit his grave?"

Blaine frowns, pressing his lips together tightly, and shakes his head. Not once, not ever.

"Why not?"

Blaine sighs and leans back against his headboard. "He didn't die right away… it was slow and painful. I was down the hall in recovery and I could hear him crying for his mother constantly. Wailing in pain while his mother cried for him. I just…."

Kurt brushes his cheek gently, and Blaine leans into the caress automatically.

"... I just don't like to think about it… visiting his gravesite… well, I don't think I'd be able to keep it together."

"I'd go with you if you ever wanted to." Kurt whispers.

Blaine smiles gently to him and nods gratefully. He doesn't think he will, at least not in the foreseeable future, but it just reinforces how special Kurt is.

And how much he needs to ensure that Kurt is always safe.

* * *

Apparently Santana used her underboob to hold a tape recorder and got Sebastian on tape admitting he put rock salt in the slushie intended for Kurt. Apparently tits do have a use aside from being eye catchers for heterosexual males and infants! Who knew?

Instead of using it to get Sebastian in trouble independently, Kurt, his beautiful intelligent Kurt, reserved the auditorium to teach all of the Warbler's a lesson. He shamed Sebastian in front of the other Warbler's with the knowledge, no doubt alienating him to the others, and showed just how much better the New Directions was at doing Micheal Jackson. The Warblers apparently all joined them onstage, save for Sebastian - who sulked in his seat.

It was all a great story, and Blaine was especially delighted to hear that Sebastian was sporting a bruised cheekbone from Blaine, but it didn't completely distract Blaine from his fear over the surgery. He was so anxious over it that the doctor was recommending that he take some anti-anxiety medication prior to going under for the surgery so they could get the gas mask on him without him freaking out - which apparently was an issue for high anxiety patients.

"Great… gave up the fun drugs for lame ones….." Blaine grumbled as Kurt served him with his first dose of the medication.

Kurt snickered and watched to make sure Blaine took and swallowed the pills. "Poor baby."

God he couldn't wait until he could roll BOTH eyes again.


	34. 3x12: The Spanish Teacher

Blaine was going to have to apologize to Kurt later if he bruised his hand by how tightly he was gripping it. No amount of anti-anxiety medication seemed to be able to help how terrified he was of the surgery, and now was the time he needed it. Beside the bed, Kurt was speaking slowly and softly to him, telling him he'd be alright and that he would see him right after. The doctors wanted to put him under but he had panicked and now Kurt was trying to soothe him so they could attempt it again in a few minutes.

"It'll be fine Blaine… it's okay. You heard the doctor… it's not a hard surgery or a long one. You'll be in and out in no time."

Blaine nibbled along his lower lip. It was already broken from nibbling it on the way to the hospital, so he was tasting his own blood. Regardless, he kept on chewing on it despite Kurt's earlier efforts to coax him to stop.

"I just… I…"

"You don't want to give up control."

Blaine snapped his head over to look at Kurt, so somber and wise. How did he know?

"I'll be right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Blaine released an exasperated sigh. His hands were clenched around Kurt's, holding on for dear life. He didn't want to let go, didn't want to submit to being put under….

But if he didn't he ran the really real risk of not being able to see out of his eye forever.

Slowly, very slowly, he released Kurt's hands and laid back in his bed. Kurt gently brushed his fingers against Blaine's cheek. "It'll be fine sweetheart."

He envisioned Kurt doing that to a son or daughter in the future. How beautiful it would be to watch… with both eyes.

"Alright. They can come back in."

Kurt smiled softly, and before going to the door, he leaned down to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek and whispered, "I can't wait to see both of your beautiful eyes again."

Blaine forced a weak smile. He inwardly chanted that he could hold himself together for this.

He had to.

* * *

When he came to he felt dizzy, and so groggy. Like he was drunk almost. He could see someone familiar looking at him. Did he know this boy in front of him?

"You're so… fucking hot." He murmured, eliciting a chuckle from the boy. What a sweet sound.

He tried to sit up, but dizziness overtook him and he fell back on the bed. The boy put his hands on him gently and held him down, but not forcefully, just carefully.

"We should totally fuck…." Blaine uttered, staring at him.

"Blaine… sweetie… the surgery went fine, but you need to stay in the hospital overnight for observation - so it's not going to happen."

"Wait…" Blaine's head was completely foggy, and when he tried to think of where he knew this guy from, he couldn't access the memories, "... You know my name?"

Another set of chuckles and the boy seemed to be shaking his head in disbelief. "Yes… of course I do."

"How?"

The boy arched an eyebrow curiously, and Blaine again tried to think back to how he knew him, but everything was cloudy in his head.

"Blaine… I'm your boyfriend… Kurt."

"Really?!" Blaine's eyes went wide, and then a shock of pain from one of his eyes struck him and he winced. Reaching up he felt a bandage covering that eye. He didn't remember getting hurt in the eye… why did he have a bandage there? Why did it hurt?

"They told me you might be a little foggy headed afterwards… I just didn't realize how much… Blaine! Don't touch that!" The boy, Kurt, grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his bandaged eye.

"Are you REALLY my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, looking at the totally hot piece of man in front of him disbelievingly.

Kurt chuckled and nodded, "Yes sweetheart."

"Fuck….." Blaine stared at the now blushing boy in bewilderment. He wished he could remember that. "How'd I get you?"

The boy smirked, "Lots of work."

"I'll bet…." The boy was just damned gorgeous. No two ways about it. Blaine would have had to do a lot of wooing to get someone like him. "I should totally ask you to marry me."

Kurt went bright red at that, even his ears turned red, and let out a little chuckle. "You need to rest sweetheart… let the medicine wear off."

"Marry me."

This time he was met with a roll of the eyes.

"Just rest Blaine."

"Why won't you marry me?"

"Because you're under the influence of drugs right now and even if you weren't, we're in high school and Ohio doesn't allow gay marriage."

"It doesn't? That's stupid!" Blaine tried to reach over to touch the boy, but his spacial perception was off and his hand didn't reach as far as he thought it would. The boy, however, grabbed the reaching hand and held it in his own. He was so soft and warm.

"We should get a puppy. One that's soft like you."

Another chuckle, another disbelieving shake of the head. "Oh Blaine… you're lucky I'm not taping this…."

"How come?"

Kurt smirked. "Because you're absolutely adorable right now."

"I am?"

"Completely."

"Oh…. so we should get a puppy."

Kurt squeezed his hand gently, "Just rest Blaine."

"Then we can get a puppy?"

"My stepmom has four boys and husband living under her roof right now. She won't want a puppy on top of things."

"Wow… four boys…. who are the rest?"

"My step-brother Finn and our friend Sam… you don't remember them?"

Blaine tried, but he couldn't think of anything, and eventually his mind drifted again.

"So… you're really my boyfriend?"

* * *

When Blaine awoke again, his head was clear and it was dark. A nurse was checking his vitals beside him and gave him a kind smile when she saw he was awake.

"Hey there…. your boyfriend stayed as long as the hospital visiting hours would let him and asked me to let you know he loves you and will be back to see you tomorrow first thing."

Blaine groaned, feeling nauseous. Too many drugs in his system probably. His head was sore too, though it was focused around his bad eye which felt a little swollen under the bandaging. "How did the surgery go?"

"Everything was perfect. You can go tomorrow. All your vital signs and responses have been fabulous."

"Thank goodness… I didn't know that stuff would conk me out for so long though…."

She chuckled and shook her head, "Oh… you were awake earlier, but you weren't exactly yourself."

Blaine furrowed his brow, trying to recall, but all he got was flashes of Kurt holding his hand and laughing. "Oh god… was I like one of those youtube videos…?"

She chuckled a little and nodded as she moved to write in the data on the clipboard at the base of the bed. "Oh yes. Your boyfriend was quite amused. And no… you still aren't getting a puppy if you ask again."

Blaine groaned and winced his eye shut. This is exactly why he didn't want to go under. He lost all inhibition and made an ass out of himself. He didn't even remember what he said or did. No doubt they would now have a lot of ammunition against him which they would pull out at the most potentially embarrassing moment.

Stupid fucking Sebastian and his stupid fucking rock salt slurpee.

After awhile, Blaine was able to fall asleep again, replaying out worst case scenarios of what he could have said in his mind and trying to think of ways to counter them if they were brought up.

When he awoke again, Kurt was dozing in a chair beside him, not unlike when Blaine was brought in before winter break. The clock read eleven a.m. and Blaine wondered how he could have slept for so long. On the plus side, his head didn't hurt so badly and he didn't feel nauseated anymore - though his desire to take a piss was huge.

He slipped out of the bed and to the adjoining bathroom, happily relieving himself for what felt like forever. When he flushed and went back to the room, he was greeted with a sleepy smile from Kurt.

"My dad is talking to the doctor and it looks like we'll be able to take you home soon as he has a chance to look you over."

Kurt looked exhausted, and Blaine knew that Kurt had intended to have a sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes last night, so he wondered how much they actually slept and how long they probably gossiped for. With those three together, they might not have slept at all.

Kurt had brought Blaine a fresh set of clothing, and really fresh at that - just purchased this morning when Kurt had done some of his 'stress relief shopping' while waiting for visiting hours to begin. With Kurt's assistance, Blaine got dressed. His taped up eye very carefully avoided by the neck of the red polo shirt Kurt had bought for him, and even though he didn't really need the help with his pants, he let Kurt help pull them up, pulling Kurt himself into a gentle kiss when he had them buttoned up top.

"Mmm…" Kurt hummed softly as they pulled apart. "I'm glad you're feeling more yourself."

Blaine pressed his dry, now chewed up lips together and arched a brow up at Kurt, the words of the nurse from last night cycling through his head. Had he been out of character before?

"You were very… out of it yesterday when you woke up." Kurt admitted, a bit of red tinting his cheeks.

"How…?"

"You don't remember?"

Blaine shook his head. Try as he might, he couldn't remember.

"Ah. Well. Probably for the best." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and the pair sat on the edge of the bed to await the doctor's final check up.

"I didn't say anything mean did I?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Was I being a jerk?"

"Definitely not."

"Why won't you tell me then?"

Kurt looked at Blaine thoughtfully, and with a hint of amusement in his eyes, "You were just…. very sweet. Like I'd imagine you to be if you were a little boy."

"Oh god…" Blaine moaned and looked away. He probably was asking for treats and toys and wanted to play….

"It's okay… it was just me, and briefly the nurse too. I won't tell anyone about your secret cutie-pie self."

Another groan fell from Blaine's lips and Kurt chuckled beside him, arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull him into a hug, "If it's any consolation, I already knew you were secretly a sweetie."

"Oh really?"

Kurt kissed the top of his head, "Definitely."

* * *

He was happy to be back in his room at the Hudson-Hummels, but really couldn't wait until he could go back to school too. He was bored at home, and the days were terribly quiet and boring. On top of it all, it was clear Kurt was smitten over some night school Spanish teacher who had come in to sing to the glee club. Even Sam and Finn noted that if they were gay, they would totally think the guy was hot. Blaine was tired of hearing about Mr. Martinez and his amazing teeth.

He wasn't worried about Kurt straying though, he just wished he could at least see what the fuss was about such that the house was filled with all the glee club guys rehearsing a number in the most ridiculous looking curly toed boots that Kurt was all gaga over.

"Mexican Hipster Boots." Kurt had given him as a means of explanation.

Whatever they were, he was actually glad that he wasn't a part of this group number because he was already the shortest guy of the bunch, excluding Artie, and those boots would make him look like a veritable Christmas elf.

"I think it looks kinda fun." Burt said, standing beside him as they both watched the practice.

"I think it looks extremely ridiculous." Blaine uttered, getting a laugh in response from Burt.

"Kurt's worn worse…. way worse." Burt noted.

"Oh I know… I always admired him from afar even when he was wearing the most crazy of outfits…. I just admired his courage more than his fashion on those days."

Another laugh from Burt who patted him on the back. He had gotten used to those touches from Burt. The kind, supportive ones that let Blaine know that Burt seemed to appreciate him. He had nothing to compare to them from his father, but he knew he preferred them to nothing. He had even written it down in a notebook in his room. He had two unofficial lists going - "Things I need to do/not do when I'm a dad" and "Things I need to do/not do in general." The supportive pats were something he put down to do as a dad… so long as he was lucky enough to be one someday. He wasn't sure if he even really wanted to, because he wasn't sure he was father material.

Kurt had seen the lists, and given him a questioning glance which Blaine shook his head to. He didn't want to get into those conversations. Kurt hadn't pushed though, and he loved that about him. Kurt let Blaine take his time resolving his own issues. Though, Kurt had written down 'Remember that Kurt always loves you' in the things he needed to do spot. He had looked at it when he was having dark thoughts and it brought a smile to his face each time.

So that night, after Finn and Sam had retired to their rooms and the other boys had left, Blaine was surprised to find Kurt looking at the lists again when he entered his room.

"I just wanted to get into your mind for a bit…" Kurt immediately offered as an explanation when he was caught.

Blaine arched an eyebrow and settled down on the bed beside Kurt, looking at the list in his hands. "My mind is pretty basic babe…. sex, you, and more sex."

He couldn't see it, but the huff beside him told Blaine that Kurt was rolling his eyes. "I know very well you're more complex than that even if you would never admit it."

"You're right. I'd never admit to that."

Kurt set the notebook on the night table and then rested his head on Blaine's chest. "I know something."

"Oh?"

"Promise not to tell my dad and Carole."

"What's wrong babe?"

"Finn asked Rachel to marry him."

Silence overtook Blaine for a moment and then he burst out laughing, "Your brother has a masochist complex!"

Kurt gave him a little shove, "Rachel is not that bad."

Blaine raised his eyebrow in response and Kurt tutted, "Fine. She is… but they do love one another. I told Finn I think he's given up on himself. He lost that football scholarship he had his hopes pinned on and he thinks that asking Rachel to marry him will ensure he keeps the one good thing he THINKS he has in his life beyond high school."

"But if they love one another…."

Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine incredulously, "Wait. You think it's alright?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and then nodded once, "Yes. If they love one another… who cares if they get married now or in ten years?"

"Because… it's for the wrong reasons!"

"What are the right reasons Kurt… and who decides on those reasons?"

Kurt's lips snapped tightly closed and his eyes looked off to the side as he thought. Blaine wanted him to tell him what reasons were right, not only for Finn's sake, but for his own. If he ever expected to ask Kurt to marry him one day, he needed to be sure Kurt would say yes, and wanted to know what he needed to do or what positions they needed to be in for that to happen.

"I thought you would have agreed with me." Kurt finally said, his voice quiet.

Blaine shrugged a little, "I thought you might have appreciated the romance of the young couple in desperate love. I guess we surprised one another."

Kurt chuckled a little, "Yes… well… much as I love romance - I'm still a realist."

"So… you don't think they'll be able to stay together past high school?"

"Not what I said."

"I hope it's not…. because I know the same statistics you do on high school sweethearts and I still don't intend to let you go ever."

Rewarded with a loving and sweet smile, Blaine leaned in and kissed those plush pink lips greedily. Clothing was shed and bodies were aligned in sweaty thrusts before both of the boys were spent and Blaine pulled the blanket over them, holding his boyfriend tightly in his arms.

He wouldn't ever let go.

* * *

It took longer than Blaine thought, but getting time alone with Finn in the busy home was difficult. When he did get time alone, it was because Kurt was out with Rachel, Sam was visiting his family, and Burt and Carole were the ones who had driven Sam for the visit.

"I know." Blaine said towards Finn as they sat on the couch, playing a video game together. Generally he could beat Finn at these games, but with his eye, he was losing miserably, so now was as good a time as any to talk.

"What?"

"I know about you asking Rachel to marry you."

"Damn…. Kurt…." Finn grumbled and tossed his controller to the side.

"He's just worried you're doing it for the right reasons… but for what it's worth… I get it."

Finn looked towards Blaine, who had set down his own controller now and was looking at Finn with sincerity.

"You do?"

Blaine nodded, "I… I want to ask Kurt the same thing… because I need him. I want to be with him forever."

"Dude! That's awesome! We could like… have a double ceremony!" Finn bounced on his knees excitedly, making Blaine laugh and shake his head.

"First of all, you really think Rachel and Kurt would agree to share a stage like that?"

Finn stopped his bouncing, thought a moment and then hung his head. "No."

"Also… just because I want to ask Kurt, doesn't mean I will. At least not yet."

"But why not? I mean… I get it, we're young and all that… but I love Rachel and know she's my future and I'll never do any better and she actually loves me too. What does it matter if we're eighteen or eighty?"

Blaine nodded, "Precisely what I said to Kurt, but he doesn't think it's something people as young as us should be doing, so I don't think he'd go for it, not like Rachel would."

"Huh."

Blaine nodded to that as well. It was a conundrum. "Anyhow. I just wanted you to know that I know, I support you, and I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks dude… that's really cool of you."

Blaine smiled to himself, thinking that brothers should look out for one another, and one day he hoped to be Finn's brother-in-law at least.

Presuming he could figure out where he stood with Kurt when it came to that.


	35. 3x13: Heart

"It's so depressing… watching them all over one another… it's like I don't even exist around them." Kurt sulked, chin propped up on his hands with his elbows supporting them on the table.

Blaine looked over with his one eye to Kurt, smirking to himself. Kurt, who was always so careful about excessive shows of affection in public, was clearly jealous at the other couples at McKinley right now who were all lost in the throes of Valentine's week.

"I could be all over you…." Blaine purred towards Kurt, waggling his one eyebrow suggestively.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Not the same… everyone is getting cards, and being serenaded, and flowers… and… I mean… I just wish you were there so I didn't have to face it all alone."

You're not fooling anyone Kurt Hummel thought Blaine. He watched the brunette continue on with his rant while he thought. He needed a way to show Kurt just how deeply he felt for him, but wasn't suppose to go back to school until his eyes healed up. Even though the bandage was off his eye, he still had an eyepatch on because he had to let his eye adjust to seeing again, gradually increasing the amount of time he had to eyepatch off for until he would be able to get through a whole school day.

But that day wouldn't be until next week, when Valentines was done with and everyone had moved onto obsessing over the next over-commercialized holiday.

"Sugar's having a party at Breadstix on Friday… Valentine's day… she's renaming it the Sugar Shack for the event. She insists her dad is not in the mafia but the man has more money than he knows what to do with - and out of business in Lima? Seems fishy…." Kurt continued on when Blaine tuned back into what he was saying.

Valentine's day was Friday… technically he wasn't supposed to be back in school.. but his eye could probably handle a party….

"Mr. Schuester is focusing on Greatest Love Songs this week… it's just so…. ugh."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt again, drawing his attention.

"What?"

"You're so obvious."

Kurt cocked up an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"You would be all over that assignment if I was there this week."

Kurt smirked a little, knowing it was the truth, but remaining coy regardless, "You think so?"

Blaine nodded, "Oh yah… you'd either be serenading me or not so subtly suggesting that I serenade you… which I would… since I know I'd get to spend some time between those legs of yours."

Kurt let his jaw drop, just a little, "Blaine Devon Anderson! You make me out to be so… easy!"

Blaine chuckled once again, leaning back in his seat, "You're not easy… if anything, you're delightfully hard." He put extra emphasis on that last word, licking his lips afterwards suggestively as he looked at the sweetly reddening face of the brunette sitting opposite from him.

"Let's just… do our math homework…." Kurt responded, clearly flustered and casting a glance over his shoulder to ensure no one else in the family was there to overhear Blaine.

With Blaine stuck at home, Kurt had been good about saving up his own homework to do at home so they could work together on it and Kurt could help Blaine with the concepts. Of course, Sam and Finn were also there, but they weren't in as many classes with Blaine as Kurt was, and most of the classes they were in were at the lower level. Both guys were nice, but definitely not academically inclined.

After working quietly for awhile, Blaine felt Kurt's eyes on him and looked up, peeking over his textbook at the pair of blue-green eyes intent on him. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"What did you eat out there?"

Out there was what Kurt called the drive-in concession booth. Lately Kurt would just asked Blaine random questions about his time "out there", usually at random instances too. Blaine had initially wondered why Kurt was asking, but now just chalked it up to simple curiosity. Even though Kurt didn't have the spoiled life Blaine had when he was younger, he also never had to fend for himself to the extend Blaine had either and probably was seeking to understand what that was like.

"Mostly just small snacks. I ate as much as I could at school… the motorcycle can't carry that much you know…. lots of cheezies… and chocolate bars."

Kurt wrinkled up his nose and puckered his lips - a clear sign of distaste. Blaine knew Kurt enjoyed sweets, but not everyday, not like Blaine, Sam, and Finn would be fine with. They had all balked last night when Kurt had teased them with dessert only to reveal that his idea of dessert was grapes and strawberries.

In Blaine's mind, dessert required a lot more sugar.

"Hey Kurt!" Burt yelled from across the house. Kurt looked over to the source of the yelling and called back.

"What dad?"

"Carole and I are going to the Berry's! I left some cash on the front counter for you boys for pizza or whatever!"

Blaine lifted up an eyebrow and looked at Kurt questioningly as Kurt called back his thanks.

"What?" Kurt queried when he saw Blaine's stare.

"Why are your folks going to Rachel's?"

"Because they're meeting with her dads to talk about the engagement fiasco."

"And how do your parents know about that?"

"Because I told them."

Blaine went wide eyed, "What?! Kurt! Why?!"

Kurt frowned. He set down the book and his pencil and looked at Blaine seriously, "Because… they are too young for this. It's insane."

"What's insane is you going behind your brother and best friends back! You can't give me shit for threatening to out Santana when you just outed them!"

"Not the same thing Blaine!" Kurt huffed, standing up and wagging a finger towards him.

"They trusted you with a secret and you told! That's outing in my books."

Kurt's face soured and his arms folded over his chest as he regarded Blane.

"You outed them." Blaine reiterated, shrugging up his shoulders. "Did you do it out of spite or…?"

"Ugh… this is insane… everyone is insane! Spite?! Honestly?!" Kurt wailed, stomping off to his room, leaving Blaine with two sets of math assignments and a bewildered expression.

Sometimes, Blaine Anderson did not understand his boyfriend at all.

* * *

Kurt must have felt bad about outing Rachel and Finn, because for the rest of the week, he was nothing but overly sweet with Blaine. Everyday he would come home and Blaine would be the recipient of a big hug and kiss while Kurt told him how amazing and wonderful he was.

Blaine definitely began to feel spoiled when Kurt started going down on him daily "in appreciation". Appreciation of what exactly, Blaine wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to argue when he was getting more regular action than he had in months, and without him even having to initiate it - which was odd in and of itself.

He was going to have to come up with an amazing Valentine's gift for Kurt after all this.

"Sam, I need a favour."

Sam looked over to Blaine and arched an eyebrow. Even though they had been living in the same house for awhile, they didn't really talk all that much - at least not outside of the bigger group. Right now it was just them in the house since Sam had come home early from school to grab his guitar.

"Uh… okay. What kind of favour?"

"I can't drive yet… at least not legally, and I need a lift for an appointment on Friday afternoon."

"Aren't like, Burt and Carole giving you rides when you need them?"

Blaine shook his head, "They can't for this… I'm getting something for Kurt and I need discretion."

Sam arched both eyebrows now, "And you want me to miss school for that…?"

Blaine nodded, "I'll help you with any subject you need help in for as long as you need help in it in exchange."

Sam hummed thoughtfully and then nodded to Blaine, "Sure. Just let me know when."

"Quinn knows when." Blaine noted. "She'll let you know."

The eyebrows went up again, but to his credit, Sam didn't ask why Quinn would know. He just nodded again and left the house to get back to the school.

Simply put, the appointment had been set up through Quinn. She had the contact that Blaine needed for this.

And he knew he could trust Sam to be quiet. There were a number of people in glee club who had blurting issues, but Sam wasn't one of them - at least not that he had ever witnessed or heard about. Despite their earlier confrontations, Blaine secretly appreciated the way Sam tried to strive for right, even if it was religiously based, and how even though he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed that Sam still tried his best because he didn't want to disappoint his family or friends.

He felt bad about Sam's romantic troubles - but that's really what you get when you hook up with a diva like Mercedes. Sam was clearly over the moon when it came to Mercedes, and she kept rebuffing his advances. Blaine could see the hurt in Sam's eyes when he mentioned it casually among the Hummel-Hudson boys.

Kurt had vowed not to get involved in the relational drama between his 'boo', Mercedes, and his 'roomie' Sam. Finn meanwhile was utterly clueless and usually spent a fair bit of time trying to get input on what the three of them thought about Rachel and their relationship so he didn't have the capacity to also try and help with anyone else's relationship drama.

Which left Blaine.

Until this point, Blaine had stayed out of it. The only relationship he had really been interested in dealing with was his own with Kurt, but as he spent more time in this house, this HOME, he realized that being part of a real family meant helping out the family when they needed it, even the adopted members of that family.

"The way I see it, you have two situations here Sam…" He offered when Sam began to lament Mercedes' cold shoulder that evening after supper. Three sets of surprised eyes turned onto him and his sudden interest in Sam's plight. Ignoring them, Blaine continued, "Either you have Mercedes truly disinterested in you and she's just not being direct enough about it to let you down - probably because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings or because, and I don't think she's like this, but because likes having two guys pining over her…."

Sam nodded slowly, waiting for Blaine to go on while Kurt and Finn exchanged a look.

"... or Mercedes really does like you, but she probably likes that brick she's dating too and doesn't have a clue what to do - in which case you need to lay it all on the line for her. If she rebuffs you again, you have to know though, it's not worth the pain you're probably… no, you ARE, going through."

"Huh." Was the response he got out of Sam, who genuinely seemed to be considering his words.

"Look at you go Blaine… so… analytical." Kurt mused, eyes twinkling with something like mischievousness behind them. Was he actually turned on by that?

Well, Blaine would have to try his best to involve himself more from now on if that was the case.

Blaine grinned over to Kurt, and then the boys went about playing video games. Well, Blaine, Finn, and Sam played video games. Kurt read Vogue off to the side. Occasionally they talked about Glee gossip, such as Santana hiring the God Squad to serenade Brittany as a response to the complaint made against the girls smooching in public, but aside from that, the only words spoken were statements about how bad they were going to kick one another's asses in the game.

When the doorbell rang, none of them thought anything of it. With such a full household, there was always visitors, especially since Burt was now a public figure. Oftentimes his constituents came to the house to express their concerns over some bill or issue they had which he always listened to and made notes on.

Perfect dad AND politician it seemed.

So when Burt called for Kurt and Blaine after he answered the door, they just presumed it was a friend looking for them.

It was that hag social worker though. The one who had subtly threatened to have Blaine put back with his parents. Both boys reached for one another, locking hands and tensing up as they stared at the woman whom Burt was leading into the kitchen where they all stiffly sat.

"Well Blaine, as I mentioned before, I've been reviewing your file." She opened up with, looking to him and no one else.

He wished he could shoot laser beams from his eyes.

When he didn't respond, she just continued, "I spoke with my boss and given your history with your own family, and the fact that ultimately, you will be eighteen so soon and we can't really enforce any living situations at this point, she said that you should have the right to choose where you live."

He could tell she was just quoting what her boss said. This woman seemed so cold she probably would have loved to try to get Blaine back in that house he had come from - just to spite him.

But she had said it - he would be eighteen soon, and they couldn't really enforce a damned thing at his age.

He felt Kurt's hand loosen a little around him as the tension left him and he beamed towards Blaine.

"I want to stay here." Blaine stated simply, then cast a worried glance towards Burt, "If that's okay… I mean… it's pretty full here and -"

"You're family. Of course it's damn well okay." Burt cut in, effectively silencing Blaine and then making him smile.

"Very good. I will need some banking information from you Mr. Hummel, in order to transfer support payments to your account, and I will forward Blaine's information onto his family lawyers so his own accounts can be transferred as appropriate."

Blaine exhaled deeply, sitting back in his seat as Burt and the social worker finalized the economic aspect of him being here. He didn't pay attention though. It was like a world of stress had just vacated his body, leaving him with nothing but relief.

He was part of this home.

* * *

"God Kurt!" Blaine yelped as he came down the boy's throat, holding his hands against the bathroom door frame to stop himself from collapsing.

Kurt had come home again, all too happy with Blaine, and had dragged him to his bedroom, turned on the shower in his ensuite bathroom to block out any noise they might make, and immediately went down on Blaine without any real warning.

Blaine groaned, leaning against the door frame as Kurt licked the last of his orgasm off his now flaccid cock and pulled off with a small pop. He grinned smugly up at Blaine who used the reserves of his energy to pull Kurt up and kiss him, tasting that salty flavour he knew was from him mixed with Kurt's usual sweetness.

They stumbled back towards the bed and Blaine held onto Kurt, humming softly. Aside from having to be stuck at home, he had been having a great week. Lots of fucking, in one form or another, knowing he could stay here with Burt's blessing, and his lawyers had been by earlier to let him know about his various, well stocked, accounts and that he'd never have to worry about paying for college.

Assuming he even knew what he wanted to do after high school.

Regardless, it had been an excellent week. He couldn't wait for Friday when he was going to surprise Kurt.

"Was there bugs out there?" Kurt questioned after a measured silence.

Blaine rolled his eyes a little, such that Kurt couldn't see since he was resting his head on Blaine's chest and looking towards the end of the bed. Another question about his homelessness. If Blaine didn't know better, he would swear Kurt was researching for a theater role that included being homeless.

"Yes. Mosquitos mostly… but I kept my phone light on as much as I could because sometimes bugs would crawl up the walls when it was completely dark and then fall on me. Like.. beetles n' shit."

Kurt make a yuck sound.

"There were bedbugs in the first bed I had out there.. so I ended up with a whole bunch of bedbug bites… and the first couple nights there I kept waking up whenever I felt something crawl over me… but I got over that."

"How on earth do you get over something like that?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine chuckled, "Sleep becomes more important."

Kurt shuddered involuntarily. Blaine knew that not only did Kurt not like bugs, he went out of his way to ensure he never had to deal with them. Hidden behind Kurt' furniture was a variety of bug traps - most of which were untouched, but Kurt insisted on having that protection. In the summer he wouldn't even go outside unless he was thoroughly doused in citronella to ward off mosquitos and almost always carried a can of bug spray with him.

"Anyhow… here now and fine. Don't worry your pretty head off about it."

"Still… yuck."

Another roll of Blaine's eyes out of Kurt's sights and they settled comfortably against one another for awhile until Kurt shot up and into the bathroom, remembering finally to shut off the shower because at this point, it was probably more than suspicious it had been on so long. Not that Burt, Carole, and everyone didn't know what happened behind closed doors with the two of them - but they at least tried to be discreet about it so as not to make it an issue.

When he returned, Blaine opened his arms out and Kurt quickly returned to his hold. If there was a way he could keep Kurt affixed to him permanently, Blaine would do it. Nothing felt right unless Kurt was against him. Nothing felt safe like this did.

"Why didn't anyone find you out there?"

"I've never seen anyone out there… don't know."

Kurt sighed into his chest, warming his T-shirt. Apparently that answer didn't sate his curiosity. All these questions…

"Do you want me to show you it?"

Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's chest to look at him. Immediately Blaine's chest felt cold and his heart sped up. Did he really want to expose Kurt to that side of his life?

"Yes."

"Okay babe, when my eye is done being fucked up I'll take you."

Kurt smiled at that and leaned in to kiss Blaine. "I love you so much." He breathed against Blaine's lips as he pulled back.

"Mmm…" Blaine's heart slowed back down with the kiss. "I love you too. So FUCKING much."

Kurt erupted into giggles and fell back beside him as Blaine, again, wrapped his arms around his man.

He'll see just how much tomorrow.

* * *

"I can't believe I took you there… to do… that!" Sam exclaimed as he drove Blaine away from the appointment on Friday.

Blaine winced the tears out of his eyes. God his chest hurt… but it would be worth it. It would have to be. Kurt would see just how much he loved him.

"If he gets mad at you, you better make sure he knows I had nothing to do with this!"

Blaine chuckled a little, nodding towards Sam. "You will not be implicated."

"God… man… I wish I was as good with this romance stuff as you are. You do this… after sending him cards and candies and flowers all week…."

Blaine stilled when Sam told him that and looked over curiously, "I didn't send him anything…."

"I… uh…. uh-oh." Sam looked between the road and Blaine several times, clearly wondering if he was going to be in some kind of trouble now.

"Sam… Kurt got gifts all week?"

"I mean… yah. He thought they were from you though…."

Well that explained the daily sexual attacks.

"... Gorilla grams… this dude… or maybe it was a chick, I don't know, came in a gorilla costume every day and gave Kurt cards and gifts at lunch and left them in his locker too…. we all thought it was you…."

Blaine took in a deep breath. Don't get angry… don't get angry. Kurt thought it was you. He wasn't try to lead anyone else on on purpose.

But someone was making the moves on HIS man.

Unacceptable.

"Sam…. do you know anything else about this… secret admirer?"

Sam shook his head, then paused, and then softly said, "Oh… wait…."

"Yes?"

"Kurt said he was going to meet his admirer tonight… before the party, at Breadstix. We all just thought it was you though… but you're here… with me…."

"Fuck Sam!" Blaine spat. He flailed his arms up, "Fucking drive faster! I need to get there!"

"Dude… we'll get there in time for the party to start… there's no way you can get there any faster at this point."

Blaine groaned and clenched his fists on his lap. Fuck. This was terrible. What if someone was trying to force themselves on Kurt? Or what if Kurt realized that Blaine really wasn't that amazing and the guy… or maybe girl… who sent him all that shit was better? Blaine needed to get there…

But it wasn't going to happen any faster than it was now. So he took in a deep breath, and tried to calm himself.

Trust in Kurt…. trust him…

* * *

His heart couldn't have been beating faster. He was sure it would explode out of him before he got through the door. Please let Kurt be there. Please.

Sugar announced him and Blaine slid into the very pink, very fluorescent restaurant. He scanned the room with his good eye and saw Kurt there, beaming brightly at him.

He immediately relaxed.

Blaine snapped his heart eyepatch off, revealing his good-as-new eye and started singing Love Shack. He had heard Kurt singing it in the shower a couple mornings ago and knew this was the song to come in on.

And he wasn't surprised when Kurt joined in with his own microphone, though Blaine was still happen to pull him along by the tie.

When the song was done, Kurt launched himself at Blaine and laughed happily. "I'm so glad you're back with us!"

Blaine held his arms open, intending to catch Kurt as he saw him coming at him, but yelped softly and flinched when the boy threw himself against him. Kurt looked to him in concern, "Are you alright? Was I too hard….?"

Blaine shook his head and pulled his shirt down a little, revealing a bandage, "No. Just sensitive here…"

Perhaps he should have been a little more specific before he showed Kurt the bandage because Kurt started panicking, "Blaine! What happened? Who hurt you? Are you alright? Do we need to go? Are you -"

Blaine pressed two fingers against Kurt's mouth and shook his head, "No babe. It's not a wound. It's a tattoo."

Kurt's brows went up and his eyes flicked from Blaine's face to his chest.

"Come on…." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him outside.

"Blaine… what on earth…. A tattoo? Really?"

"Just… just let me show you." Blaine said as they got to the side of the building where no one else was. "I got it for you."

Kurt folded his arms and arched his eyebrows as he looked at Blaine appraisingly, "Oh really? You got me a tattoo on your body? You had a needle grazing your skin and… why the hell would even do that?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and tossed his jacket to the ground before pulling his T-shirt over his head while Kurt ranted about the dangers of infection from needles like he had read about it in one of Ms. Pilsbury's pamphlets. He just needed to show him….

Kurt stopped talking when he saw how big the bandage really was. "Blaine!"

His left pectoral was completely covered, and ever so slowly, he peeled back the tape to reveal the tattoo under it. He still needed to get the color in, but in black ink was a large heart, Kurt written across it, and several music notes around the edges.

"Blaine…." Kurt's voice softened as he saw it, and then took a step forward, tentatively tracing the lines of the heart to make sure it was really there in front of him. Blaine's skin was red and sensitive, but he did his best not to shrink back from the touch.

"Wow…."

"Still mad at me?" Blaine joked, looking at Kurt who was still looking over the little details of the tattoo with wide eyes.

"I think you're an idiot for doing something like this to yourself… but…"

"But?"

"It's actually kind of hot." Kurt admitted, a blush creeping up his face as his eyes darted back up to Blaine's face.

Blaine beamed, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend slow and languidly. This was what he needed.

"Let's leave the party." Kurt whispered breathily as they pulled apart to breath. Nodding once, he gathered his shirt and jacket off the ground and followed Kurt quickly to his car where they started speeding towards the Hummel-Hudson house before Kurt started cursing, "My folks will be home from their insane reverse psychology dinner party with the Berry's by now."

Blaine's eyes scanned ahead on the road and then he quickly told Kurt to pull over a couple blocks ahead at a roadside motel.

"Blaine…?"

He turned to Kurt, "Look… I know about the cards, and gifts, and whatever from whomever the admirer was… and I know I'm not good at romance and a tattoo was the best thing I could think of to show you how much I love you… but if I have to just go home and simply cuddle with you right now because your parents are home… I think I'm going to explode."

Kurt chuckled and pulled into the lot, letting Blaine run into the office to buy a room. It wasn't that bad… it looked clean at least, if not a little old.

Kurt had already parked the car when Blaine finished up and before he could pull away, Blaine scooped Kurt into his arms and rushed towards their room, awkwardly fumbling with the key while holding Kurt who was already nibbling along his neck and whispering into his ear.

Once he got it open though, he tossed Kurt onto the bed and hastily locked the door and latches behind him, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his pants. He had to take his shirt off again, having put it back on in the car to not draw attention to himself in the office - but in a matter of seconds, he was stripped to his boxers, watching Kurt slowly, teasingly pull his own clothes off piece by piece as he kept his eyes locked on Blaine.

"God… fuck…." Blaine couldn't wait any longer, hopping onto the bed and crawling over Kurt, who laughed so sweetly against Blaine's face as he peppered him with kisses. "You're such a cocktease babe."

"Mmm… don't tell me you're in a rush?" Kurt whispered, nibbling on his ear.

Blaine groaned. That always made him so complacent. Kurt knew all his weak points and just how to get him going. Not that he needed a lot of encouragement. He pressed his crotch down against Kurt's thigh and rutted his bound erection against his leg, "I'm not… but "he" is."

Another laugh and Kurt pulled his head back, resting his head on the pillow and looking up at Blaine with dark, lust blown eyes. He was offering himself to Blaine, laid back on the bed, still in socks, boxers, and an undershirt, but he was giving what he was to him.

Blaine could have come from the sight alone.

"Come on Blaine… I need you, I want you." Kurt said in his deep, needy bedroom voice that Blaine was sure only he had ever heard.

He needed them both naked now.

Blaine pulled at the undershirt until Kurt arched his back up so Blaine could pull it off and throw it to the ground. Next he pulled off the boxers, releasing Kurt's cock which sprang out of the restraint with a bob. His own boxers were pulled off then, joining the pile at the side of the bed. Fuck the socks. They weren't in his way.

Kurt had taken care of him so much this week when he had thought Blaine was the one sending him romantic gifts, that Blaine's instinct was to return the favour. He brought his head down and locked his lips around Kurt's perfect cock, already shining with precum. Blaine brought his hand around the base of Kurt's cock as he urgently stroked him while rolling his tongue and lips over the top half of Kurt's cock.

The sounds Kurt was making were absolutely orgasmic on their own. Blaine continued to rut himself against Kurt's calf until he managed to grunt out, "Blaine… I'm… you'll make me come…."

Blaine popped off him and licked his lips, looking at Kurt hungrily, "Isn't that the plan?"

Kurt heaved a few deep breaths and smiles weakly at Blaine, "No. I want you in me."

Oh. Fuck.

"I… no lube… uh…" Blaine started looking around the room in panic and desparation. If there was one thing he should have planned on, it was bringing lube and he had been so caught up in presenting himself to Kurt he had forgotten.

"Don't care. Fuck me Blaine." Kurt moaned, lifting his arms up above his head and arching his back up to present his ass to Blaine.

He had clearly done something right in this life or another to deserve this… because this, this was heaven.

He scanned over Kurt's body one more time and then dropped his head down, moving his hands to each of Kurt's firm asscheeks and pulling them apart. His tongue ran up against the puckered little hole he knew was waiting for him, and at the head of the bed he heard Kurt moan. It didn't take much more convincing for Blaine to keep going on, trying to prep Kurt as much as he could with his own saliva, and then a testing finger of his slipping in to see if Kurt could take it.

God he was even tighter than normal.

"Please Blaine… just you…"

His cock twitched, and Blaine pulled himself up, very carefully aligning his cock with Kurt's ass and then, more slowly than he ever had before, pushing into the tight, mostly dry, heat of Kurt's ass. Below him, Kurt moaned, his hands grabbing at the headboard and digging his fingers in against the wood. It was everything Blaine could do to hold back from just slamming himself straight in - but he didn't want to tear Kurt open, and knew his own cock would provide a little bit of slickness from his own precum if he went slowly enough.

Below him, Kurt's eyes were rimmed with tears, and locked onto the tattoo, which he had exposed again. When Blaine had fully buried himself into Kurt, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Kurt's head and held himself there to let Kurt's ass get used to the stretch. One of Kurt's hands came down and he could feel it on his chest, tracing the lines of the tattoo before Kurt finally murmured, "You're not fucking me Blaine…" with an expectant undertone.

So he pulled back slowly and before he could slide back forward, Kurt's ass followed him, shoving itself down on his cock again. A broken cry came from Kurt's lips, which he muffled by locking them with Blaine's. God… this boy… this man.

Blaine took the hint and quickened his pace until he was going so hard and fast that his balls were slapping against the back of Kurt's ass cheeks and Kurt was crying out in pure ecstasy as he came between their stomachs and chests without so much as a touch to his cock. Blaine shoved himself in one more time, bottomed out, and locked himself in place as he came inside of Kurt.

Blowjobs and handjobs were great, but there was no replacement for penetration, at least not in Blaine's mind. Living with the Hummel-Hudson's had made the opportunity for it limited, and Blaine wasn't going to complain about it, but he was definitely glad he had the money to get a hotel now and then.

Below him, Kurt was completely undone. Sweat coated his face, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he was either passed out or about to pass out. As Blaine slowly withdrew himself, Kurt hissed softly. He knew how much Kurt didn't like this part of sex - the mess and soreness afterwards, especially when his used ass was exposed to the air and the burn it caused. Blaine tried to make it easier though by always being the one to get a washcloth or wipes to clean up and tuck Kurt under the covers.

And he was glad this wasn't a cheap, pay by the hour place, because it looked like Kurt was done for the night and ready to sleep. When Blaine crawled back into the bed, he wrapped himself up behind Kurt, spooning him against him.

"So you like the tattoo?"

"I fucking love the tattoo." Was the groggy response he got, causing him to laugh and press a kiss to the back of Kurt's shoulder.

"Good."


	36. 3x14: On My Way

If you had asked Blaine what he thought he would be doing a year from now a year ago, he never would have thought Kurt would still be with him, or that he would have gotten away from his parents house. No, Blaine thought for sure that at this point, he would have run away (which he did), never to return, and maybe even dead.

Because even a year ago he knew he was reaching his limits with his parents. He never really worried about what he was going to do when he grew up, because to him, it always went through his mind as an IF, not a when. IF he grew up… well… he didn't see a future for himself a year ago. He had just managed to snag Kurt, by some miracle he's still not fully clear on, and was only starting to befriend the other kids in glee club.

Life is kind of funny sometimes, the way it spins out from under you and puts you in a place you never imagined you'd be - for better or worse.

And even though he still craves cigarettes when he's about to write a hard test, or when Kurt is pissy about some gossip or just high strung for whatever reason, he doesn't submit to that craving. All that education he received growing up about how cigarettes will cut back his life expectancy and increase his risk of all kinds of diseases and health problems didn't matter last year when he thought his life expectancy was a few years tops. Now he sees some kind of future for himself, and while it's still forming in his mind, he does have Kurt in focus in that future, and it's enough to say no to a nicotine fix.

Kurt told Blaine all about Karofsky being his secret admirer. How he admitted to Kurt that he thought he loved him and completely floored Kurt with that revelation. Kurt told Blaine about how Karofsky had taken his hand across the table, and how the bile had risen his his throat when that had happened. He was happy with Karofsky's progress, but still couldn't shake the memory of that hateful kiss and all the bullying surrounding it.

Blaine had managed to stop himself from hunting down Karofsky and beating the shit out of him when Kurt had told him. He thinks he's come quite a ways from how insane his temper was a year ago. He can still manage to cut himself on his fingernails making angry fists, but at least he's not using those fists on another person.

Plus Kurt told him how he pulled his hand away, said he was with Blaine, and assured Karofsky the most they could be was friends.

Friends who apparently ignore incoming calls.

Because he's seen the flash of light on Kurt's phone and the name David Karofsky go across his screen, and he's seen how Kurt ignores it. He isn't picking up those calls, or responding to any texts, and Blaine didn't even have to ask.

Kurt really is his and his alone. So Blaine doesn't need to track Karofsky and make sure he knows to stay away from his man, because Kurt turned him down and is ignoring him now. Blaine has nothing to fear from Karofsky.

Now all Blaine has to worry about is Sebastian.

Apparently Sebastian interrupted Kurt and Rachel musing over wedding magazines at the Lima Bean and presented them with photoshopped pictures of Finn. Highly entertaining pictures of Finn if Blaine says so himself. High heels and naked in a locker room. Kurt and Finn and everyone else seem aghast by it, so Blaine keeps his amusement to himself. Apparently the pictures will be sent out in twenty four hours if Rachel doesn't bow out of the competition.

Apparently Sebastian thinks the only real competition out of New Directions is Rachel which means he either hasn't heard Kurt sing, or doesn't know real talent when he hears it.

Regardless of Blaine's bias, Kurt isn't getting a solo at Regionals. A fact which Blaine seems more irritated with than Kurt is. Even Blaine is getting to rap, yes rap, during one of the numbers they're doing - and Blaine consistently reminds them all he's happy to sway in the background.

And just like when he was rock salt slushied, Dalton is not doing a damn thing about it. Their zero tolerance policy on bullying appears to apply only within their school walls and between their own students. They protect their own. It infuriates Finn who debates in front of them all the value of his reputation with Rachel who insists on singing despite the cost to him.

Rachel is kind of an idiot. Risking her relationship over a stupid stage song and dance.

Granted, Blaine has never sought fame either. He doesn't understand the appeal it held for Rachel, Kurt, or anyone else in this damned group of misfits. Maybe if he understood its call, it might appeal to him too and he would have a plan beyond graduating this year.

But he doesn't, because, quite simply, he didn't think he'd be alive or at least still in school in this town one year ago.

The one plan he does have is to sing to Kurt this afternoon. He heard the song on the radio last week and wasn't sure if it was literally about cough syrup, or had a deeper meaning, but somehow it's soulful and conveys so much of how he felt before… THIS. This being a normal high school kid who doesn't have to worry about their dad beating them and their mother letting it happen. It's both sad and hopeful, and perfect to express his feelings with.

And, as always, Kurt always seems to understand him better when he's singing - because he's much better at conveying himself emotionally through a tune than through just talking.

"What was that really about?" Kurt asks him when he finishes up. He sits on a stool, across the auditorium stage from Blaine and fingers the collar of his shirt while his eyes settle on Blaine worriedly.

If Blaine knew, he would happily tell Kurt - but now is one of those moments in life where his soul seems to feel misplaced and his mind hasn't figured out why yet. He smiles stiffly at Kurt and shakes his head, "I don't know… it just… it just felt really fucking right for me…"

Kurt slips off the stool and walks over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and tenderly hugging him. Blaine holds him back and they stand in a quiet embrace for a moment before Blaine whispers, "I just… you've been asking so much about how things were for me before I got this shot at living with you guys, and I know you probably mean well, but when I think about that stuff and that time… I don't know… I just get a little…" He sighs. This is the problem with talking - he never has the right words.

Kurt holds him a little tighter, whispering a sorry to him which Blaine dismisses. When they leave the auditorium though, Blaine feels a little more light in his step - like he's gotten something off his chest even though he doesn't remember saying anything in particular that would give him that kind of relief.

He wishes sometimes his mind, body, and soul would sit down and have a meeting so they could get their shit together and be on the same page for once.

* * *

The call comes in that evening at the Hummel-Hudson home. Time is about to be out and Blaine has the most kills between Puck, Finn, Sam, and himself. He was looking forward to doing a celebratory dance in the living room.

But when Kurt steps in after taking the call, his eyes are red and watery and he has a faraway look in his eyes. The boys all immediately stop paying attention to the game and glance worriedly at him while Blaine rushes over to him to take him in his arms.

"It's Karofsky…. his dad…. he was found hanging in his closet…." Kurt chokes out, sobs littering his attempts to explain why he's upset.

Blaine doesn't see what the boys behind him are doing, but hears little gasps and the sounds of movement behind him. He rocks Kurt carefully in his arms and strokes a hand up and down his back until Kurt has let out enough tears to get out a clearer explanation.

"His dad found him hanging in his closet. The kids at his new school found out about him and teased him and he tried to kill himself…"

"Found out? Found out what?" Sam asks from behind them.

"Found out… that's he's gay…." Says Finn, walking up beside Blaine. He's holding a laptop and looking at Karofsky's facebook page. Blaine can't see the details, but Finn's eyes grow wider as he scrolls through the comments on the page.

Blaine holds Kurt more securely, letting him cry a big warm, wet spot into his shirt. Part of him is sad that this has happened, sad that someone would bully someone to the point of no return. The other part of him feels like divine retribution has happened since this was the same guy that bullied Kurt so badly for the exact same thing.

His beautiful, brave boyfriend though would never be so scared to face the scorn of others such that he would kill himself though.

"This is what happens when people get outed…. when they're not ready. This is why I wouldn't do it to him…. but it happened because of me anyhow…" Kurt whimpers when he finally seems to relax enough to let the sadness pass and the anger come forward.

"Kurt… this wasn't your fault…" Blaine coos softly, continuing to hold him and rub his back while Finn goes to talk to Burt, and Sam and Puck have a hushed conversation across the living room.

"I told him we could be friends when I turned him down… there was this kid from his school at Breadstix who overheard it… and then I ignored all his phone calls…"

"Shh… Kurt… it's not your fault…"

Blaine is shoved back and away from Kurt by Kurt himself who looks at him angrily, his face streaked with tears - both dry and wet. "It is! He needed someone to talk to and I ignored him because I thought you'd be upset!"

Blaine's eyes dart over Kurt's face, so upset, and down to this fists, balled at his sides. "Kurt…"

"Would you have?"

Blaine looks back up at Kurt's face, finding him staring back intensely. "Have what?"

"Have been upset."

Blaine swallows, letting his adam's apple bob in sight of Kurt. "Yes… probably…."

That's enough for Kurt to let out a groan of frustration. He spins on his heels and runs up the stairs. Blaine is rushing after him when Burt steps in front of him and Blaine has to stomp in place to stop from running into him.

"Just give him a little time there kiddo."

Blaine looks over Burt's shoulder at Kurt's retreating figure and steps in place uncomfortably. He just wants to be with Kurt - even if Kurt is mad at him, that's the only place he wants to be.

"He just needs to cool off there kiddo…. let him be. This kind of thing… he needs the time."

So Blaine, flustered, allows himself to sit between Finn and Carole as Puck goes home and Sam and Burt sit across from them in the other seats of the living room. They all talk around him about what's happened and to ensure the boys don't spread the information until the school decides how to handle the information.

"Did… you and Kurt know… about him being…." Sam begins but is cut off by Blaine.

"Gay? Oh yah." Blaine grumbles, looking down at his feet. "He forced a kiss on Kurt."

Everyone is silent for a moment and then there are incoherent grumbles and growls, as they recall that they didn't like Karofsky because of what he did to Kurt, and knowing now that he forced himself upon Kurt like that stirs the reminder and overwhelms the feelings of sympathy - at least for a minute.

"Whatever he did… the kid was… is… obviously troubled." Burt says finally with a shake of his head.

"Who called?" Finn asks then.

"It was Santana." Burt answers. "Her dad is a doctor there… she was visiting him when they brought Karofsky in."

Quiet struck down any more talk or murmurs between them, and one by one they left for their rooms. It was one night in the Hummel-Hudson home when everything was quiet.

The loudest quiet ever.

That night Kurt didn't sneak into Blaine's room, as had become normal for them. Normally Kurt would stay the night with Blaine and then, as was normal even before Blaine lived there, get up early to get ready.

Blaine had a hard time getting any sleep that night.

In the morning Kurt decided glumly that he would leave early and walk to school, leaving Blaine to get a ride with Finn and Sam.

It had been a long while since Blaine had felt so lonely. But he kept to himself, remembering that Burt was usually right and Kurt just needed space.

So, at the end of lunch hour, when he was getting his stuff for class, he mentally thanked Burt for his wisdom when Kurt's hands wound around him from behind and he could feel Kurt's head rest against his back with a quiet, "I'm sorry I freaked out on you."

He left his books in his locker and put his hands over top of Kurt's, humming happily and instantly feeling much better. "It's alright… I know… well.. I don't know but I can assume this has all been weird and hard for you."

Kurt sighed and released Blaine, stepping around him to face him. Blaine could see he had been crying - face red and blotched. His eyes were still rimmed with tears, and were red from the crying he had done. Quickly, ignoring the looks from other students, he collected Kurt into his arms and held him tightly. "Oh… Kurt…"

"I even went to the God Squad meeting… see if there was any relief in there. Quinn was her usual intolerable self… she has no idea about the despair and self loathing people can feel when they're both a certain way and hated for it. I don't know Blaine… it's like there's only so many people who are like us in this town and when one of us is hurt, it's like an attack on all of us."

Blaine sighed and gently stroked Kurt's hair with his hand. The two of them stayed in place even as the bell for class sounded. "Kurt…"

"I know I should hate him. For everything he did to me - but I don't. I actually feel bad for him."

Blaine dipped his head down, pressing his lips to the top of Kurt's head and whispering, "That's because you're the purest heart I know babe."

They, without speaking about it, mutually decided to skip their class and wandered hand in hand to the choir room where they sat, cuddled, and talked for the next hour. Kurt revealed how he wished he could have done something, anything, to have stopped David's father from finding him in the closet hanging there, and how he could never do something like that to his dad. For his part, Blaine just mostly listened. He wouldn't feel bad about his dad finding his body, because he knew his dad probably wouldn't be upset by it. Moreover, he didn't really give a shit what his dad thought.

Halfway through the second class they skipped, both their phones buzzed at the same time. They pulled them out and, in unison, arched their brows.

_**Text from: Sebastian Smythe**_

_**To: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce**_

_**Please join me at the Lima Bean after school today. We have something that needs to be discussed.**_

The boys looked at one another and Kurt was the first to speak.

"I am so not in the mood for that weasel."

Blaine couldn't help but smirk at his boyfriend - usually so composed and pleasant just became utterly snarky when it came to Sebastian - not that Blaine could blame him.

"We don't have to go. We're not his fucking dogs."

Kurt shook his head, "No. We have to deal with this photoshopped Finn nonsense. We'll go, but stop me if I try to slap him."

Blaine laughed at that. "I think it's your job to stop me sweetcheeks."

Kurt joined him with that laugh, and leaned against Blaine. "Well I guess we just hold each other then."

"Forever babe."

* * *

As it turned out, Sebastian had not only withdrawn his threat, he actually apologized to Blaine - not that it meant anything. Apparently Sebastian was feeling guilty about Karofsky as well, and wanted to change his ways.

Blaine didn't give a shit about Sebastian and his ways, but he knew that Kurt did, and if Sebastian could make himself better, all the power to him.

In the meantime, the school had been full of a lot of quiet discussions, teary hallway kisses, and the overuse of the term 'YOLO' as an excuse to do stupid things. People dealt with the news about Karofsky each in their own way - some good, and some stupid. There was a lot of talk about how to prevent suicide and identify those who might be suicidal, as well as the worry about copycats.

Which is probably why they were all sitting in the auditorium now watching Rory eat peanut butter off a spoon and declaring it the most amazing thing ever. Boy needed to get laid if he thought that was good.

Mr. Butthead admitted that he thought about killing himself in his Junior year of high school when Mercedes says that none of them would kill themselves. Mercedes doesn't even know half these kids that well, how could she assume that?

"... it felt like it was the end of the world." Mr. Butthead notes as he tells his story, and something stirs within Blaine. He'll admit the jerk running glee club hasn't been so bad this year, but now he's said something that resounds with Blaine.

"Everyone has something that could take them to that edge…"

Blaine's gaze drops to the stage floor. Mercedes was wrong because he's been there so many times before. He's thought about doing himself in during his darkest moments. When Arthur died, and a nurse told him even though he knew it had happened because the hospital floor he was on was quiet and devoid of Arthur's cries - he thought about it then. When his father beat him time and time again and no one thought to check on him, not even his mother - he thought about it then. When Kurt left him - he definitely thought about it then.

"Not everyone is brave enough to take their own life…." He murmurs without thinking about it. Because that's what stopped him - he was too afraid to go ahead with hurting himself.

Quinn's the one who responds to that so quickly and self assured, "Suicide is not brave. It's cowardly."

"When you're in a dark place, and thinking about it - it's actually harder to go through with it then to not." He says simply, looking up at Quinn and glaring at her. She thinks she knows pain because she had a baby in high school and gave it away. She can't even begin to understand.

"Blaine…..?" Sam worriedly queries beside him, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine pulls his knees up to his chest and hugs them there, avoiding Kurt's worried eyes from across the circle. "I've wanted to… before… because the pain was overwhelming and I just needed it to stop - but I was afraid to do it."

"You should have been afraid - for your soul. It's a sin." Quinn spits and someone beside her whispers at her to settle down.

"I suppose if you believe in the things you do, then I might have been afraid for my soul, but it wasn't that…."

"What was it?" Kurt chokes out, and Blaine can hear in his voice he's trying not to become upset.

Blaine sighs, tilts his head back to look up at the ceiling. "I wasn't afraid of my parents finding me… or upsetting anyone because in those times, it wasn't something I would have done to upset anyone… it was an option to end the way everything hurt so badly… But I didn't do it. I think I didn't go through with it because some part of me did want to hurt my parents, and I figured it was easier to spite them by staying alive than dying."

More silence all around. It's been a couple days where silence has become the norm. Sam squeezes his shoulder and Blaine looks over to him with a weak smile. He might actually be able to be friends with this guy.

When everyone has had a chance to reflect on what Blaine and Mr. Butthead has said, Mr. Butthead suggests they all think of something they're looking forward to - to keep them going. The suggestions are a blend of serious and silly, and laughter and smiles return to the group as they go through the exercise. When it comes time for Blaine to say something, he doesn't hesitate.

"Marriage equality everywhere… to get married."

There are claps at that, but Blaine focuses on Kurt's small smile in response. His boyfriend is usually much more easy to read - except when it comes to the whole marriage thing. He knows that Kurt thinks teenagers are too young to get married, but damnit if he doesn't want to try at some point anyhow.

Kurt is much more stoic with his answer. "I want to watch my dad make a difference in congress."

There are nods to that, and Blaine knows just by being elected that Burt has already made a difference. He stood up for what was right in his campaign and didn't focus on making his opponents look bad in order to make himself look better. He made a difference by showing that taking the high road can result in victory.

Then they all go back to practicing for Regionals. Every now and then Kurt catches his eye and then smile at one another. When it's time to go for the day, Kurt comes up aside him and catches his hand with his own.

"You're never allowed to hurt yourself." Kurt states.

"Oh really?" Blaine arches an eyebrow.

Kurt nods, so matter of fact, "If it's not enough that it would hurt me deeply, then you should know it would hurt my family and your friends too."

Blaine smirks a little and hugs his boyfriend tightly, whispering into his ear, "I won't ever leave your side."

It's enough for Kurt to squeeze him back tightly and end that conversation. Blaine is thankful for it because he really doesn't like to have to focus on the shit in life.

Not when he has an angel in his arms anyhow.

* * *

Blaine watches the disapproval in Kurt's face when they're in the choir room, about to go on stage for Regionals. Finn and Rachel have just announced that they'll be getting married later that afternoon - after Regionals - and everyone is invited. But Kurt holds his tongue and they all focus on being positive so they can win this round of competition.

Personally, Blaine thinks they have it in the bag. The Warbler's were good - but not amazing, and the Golden Goblet chicks just did some weird chanting.

And they do blow away the competition. Blaine has no problem rapping though his part in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, and he and Kurt exchange small smiles throughout the performance. They both know they're doing amazing.

The results come in, and Kurt moves as far away from that late-night monster movie host as he can. Blaine doesn't understand his irrational fear of vampires, but can't help but chuckle at how cute it is. They're announced as the winners and through all the cheering and hugs, Blaine catches a glance of Burt in the audience, pointing at them and telling everyone that those are his kids.

He might have had to wait seventeen years - but he finally did get a father figure, and one that he'd never want to disappoint either.

One that he'd never let find him dead because he wouldn't want to hurt him.

When the cheering is done and most of the audience has left, Kurt and Blaine leave hand in hand, past Quinn who has managed to find her way into a Cheerio outfit once again before slipping into that storage room which has been largely ignored as of late.

Their lips lock onto one another and desperate hands undress one another sloppily as they kiss. The high of winning, the need to show each other just how much they love one another… it's led to another closet - one they're happy to be in right now.

Blaine wonders if anyone besides students actually use this closet. The boxes stacked in here are dusty and look ancient and there's a smell of mothballs that always overpowers any other scents. He's never seen anyone else but himself and Kurt go into here - and yet it's unlocked all the time.

Whatever he wonders, it's not for long. Kurt has his lips curled around his cock and Blaine's thoughts go from racing to nonexistent as what he's feeling becomes his number one priority. Leaned back against the doorway, Blaine moans softly with each languid lick, holding himself back from just fucking those beautiful pink lips until he comes. Everytime Kurt hums or moans around his shaft, it sends shivers up his spine and increases the warmth pooling inside him, bringing him closer.

"Fuck… Kurt… babe…. let me…."

Kurt is a master of knowing what he wants, or at least it seems that way in that instant. He slips his lips off Blaine's cock and looks up at him with those beautiful blue-green eyes - darkened with his pupils wide and lustful. As Blaine drops down to his own knees, he pulls a lube packet out of his pocket and tears it open, keeping his eyes locked with Kurt's the entire time even though Kurt is looking at the packet now and breathing heavily.

"Lay back." Blaine commands and Kurt does it, laying himself on their scattered clothing and looking up at Blaine. He spreads his legs invitingly, offering himself to Blaine who greets his exposed pucker with two fingers he's just covered in lube, burying them up inside his boyfriend who squirms and moans, hands gripping the bottoms of the shelves on either side of this room.

He's never tried, but he's sure he could get off just watching Kurt lose himself in ecstasy like this.

His fingers scissor and twirl inside of Kurt, spreading him apart. Each movement causes Kurt to react in a different way - moaning, squirming, gasping, freezing up, and arching up. He mixes it up to get the full show.

He removes his fingers once he's got that perfect stretch - not too loose so his cock is wrapped up nicely, but not too tight to hurt Kurt. More lube is applied to his cock and with one smooth stroke, he's lost completely inside of Kurt who cries out despite his efforts to try and keep quiet. Blaine locks his lips with Kurt so all of his beautiful noises are muffled and swallowed by him as he breaks into a steady rhythm. He knows where to hit Kurt's prostate now - but doesn't do it everytime he pushes himself inside because he doesn't want Kurt to come just yet. His hands grab each of Kurt's ass cheeks and push them together, increasing the heat and tightness bound around his cock.

"Bl-Blaine…" Kurt whimpers when he pulls his lips off. He's so close. The clench is so perfect. He moves one of his hands up to stroke Kurt's cock and with a sharp whine, Kurt comes across their stomachs. Inside, Kurt's ass muscles clench up tightly around his cock and it's just so perfect, so tight, and Blaine empties his cock inside him, moaning the entire time until it's too hard to hold himself up and he lays himself on top of Kurt.

They stay there, panting and coming down from the high of their orgasms, until Blaine pulls himself off, grimacing at the squelch of their skin peeling apart from the glue of their come and sweat. He's prepared for this too though, and pulls a mini package of wet wipes out of his other pocket when he opens and carefully uses to clean up Kurt before then cleaning off himself.

Kurt has managed to doze off.

He chuckles at the sight, and really there's nothing he'd rather do than snuggle him right now - but this closet isn't the coziest of places, and they have to get to a wedding. Blaine gently rouses Kurt, who rewards him with a bleary smile and they get dressed again, in their now rumpled clothing, and leave together.

One day, Blaine tells himself, they won't have to steal away to storage rooms and wait for parents to not be home.

One day, they'll have a place of their own to have sex in - whenever they want.

* * *

They wait, and wait, and wait - until Rachel calls off the wedding because Quinn doesn't show. It's a shame because Kurt did look just amazing in that tuxedo, but Blaine can tell everyone is relieved that Finn and Rachel aren't going through with it. They all change out of their fancy outfits and prepare to have an otherwise normal weekend.

Then they get another call.

Quinn is at the hospital. Was hit by a truck and is in critical care. They all flock there in their vehicles. They all hover in the lobby and all are told it will be awhile until they can give out any news because the only person that Quinn's status will be told to is her mother.

Everyone is sick with worry and Blaine holds Kurt tightly when he sees a familiar figure walking out the hospital doors.

"That's Karofsky's dad…." Kurt notes and Blaine can almost see the gears turning in Kurt's head.

"Do you want to go talk to him?" Blaine asks. He's hoping Kurt says no. He can't stand the thought of someone with a crush on Kurt spending time with him… but Kurt is his, and he has to trust him.

Kurt nods and they go together to the gift shop to get an arrangement for Karofsky before Kurt gets his room number from information and goes off on his own, leaving Blaine behind with the remnants of the glee club - those who are staying for a little while to see if they can get any news or indication of how Quinn is.

Santana can get the most news, since her dad works here, but even that is limited. By the time Kurt comes back down, looking relieved, all they know is that she should live. They won't be able to visit her tonight though, so they go home - shaken.

There's only cuddling that night, and talk about how they can help the Fabray household. Carole and Kurt immediately decide to make and freeze some meals for Quinn's mother, and Burt and Finn brainstorm how they can ease traveling arrangements for her mom. Sam calls his own parents - this whole week just reminding him that he needs to make sure they know how much he loves them and appreciate him, and Blaine, well Blaine just works on an essay for History - because he doesn't want to think about losing one of the few friends he has - even if she is kind of a bitch.

At least she's an honest, reliable, bitch.


	37. 3x15: Big Brother

The next couple weeks were strained with Quinn in the hospital. They only got the odd bits and pieces of information on her status since her mother was not indulging any friends with visiting privileges. Mrs. Fabray wouldn't even let William Schuester or Coach Sylvester visit Quinn.

What they did get was courtesy of Santana's father who did let them know that Quinn was on the mend, but with some serious, potentially life-altering consequences because of her accident.

That was another thing. It wasn't an accident because Quinn was found at fault due to careless driving - in particular, texting while driving. That information, discovered who knows how by Puckerman, caused Rachel to get madly upset since she was the one texting Quinn to hurry up. With Rachel upset, of course Finn was at her beck and call, trying to make things better, which meant that when he was at home, he was venting to the guys and his mother.

"She wants me to take care of her cell phone when we're at school in order to punish herself." He declared one evening when Puckerman was visiting in addition to the other members of the household.

"Dude, no offense, but for a Jewish chick - Rachel's kind of an idiot." Puck noted, shovelling spaghetti into his mouth as he ate supper at the table with the rest of the clan. Sam and Blaine were about to nod in agreement when Burt tsked the insult.

"Well at least she has a conscience, and even though I don't think it's ultimately her fault, it's good to know she's accountable."

Kurt rolled his eyes a little, not going unnoticed by his father who gave him a signature Burt Hummel look to which Kurt immediately apologized and looked back down into his salad with guilt spread over his face. Blaine smirked at the sight. He imagined that even when Kurt was fifty his father would still be able to command him with a glance.

"Is kind of stupid though… texting and driving. I can't even drink a pop and drive." Sam declared.

"Really? Not even drinking a pop?" Finn piped up.

Sam shook his head and went back to eating his spaghetti. The conversation went on like this, as it did most family dinners, with everyone adding their little bits in and drifting between topics. Texting segwayed to favourite types of pop which segwayed to advertising which segwayed to TV shows. It always went like this - so smoothly and with no pressure. Blaine loved it.

So often growing up the conversation was forced at the dinner table. His parents asking him question after question about his progress in school and sports, scolding him when he didn't use proper language and manners, and more focused on table manners than getting to know about their son's feelings. Even as he got older, the dinner conversations held were more between his mother and father, and then his mother and grandmom, while he was expected to sit quietly - be seen and not heard, as all good children were.

Now usually when the phone rang during family dinners, it was ignored, but on this occasion it kept ringing and ringing and ringing, until Burt Hummel clearly had enough and went to answer it - the irritation clear in his voice when he picked up with a curt hello. After a few seconds where Burt listened to the other end of the line, his gaze shifted onto Blaine and stayed there. Blaine immediately knew this call was about him, and god he was sure he hadn't done anything illegal lately to get himself in trouble.

"Blaine. Phone for you." Burt stated, holding the phone out toward him. It was weird to say the least. Anyone who ever needed to contact him called him on his cell phone - even the lawyers. So when he took the phone, he half expected to be in trouble with someone.

"Blaine here."

"SQUIRT!"

Blaine's eyes went wide and he could feel the eyes of the Hummel-Hudson house on him as he ducked backward a few feet and farther away from them. His brother's voice was unmistakable, and also very unexpected. He hadn't heard from Cooper in almost 2 years now.

"Cooper…?"

"Who else little brother?"

"Um… hi?"

"Hi yourself. Listen. I'm in town, heard you ditched mom and dad, and was hoping I could visit you."

Ditched mom and dad - like it was so casual. Leave it to Cooper though to be so nonchalant about a detail like that though.

"Sure… I guess."

"Lunch Wednesday? What school are you at now? I'll put it into my phone map!"

Blaine gave his brother the details and hurriedly ended the call, feeling unnerved by the sudden reemergence of his brother - whom he so often suffered through watching on those ads he did on TV. He saw more of Cooper from those ads than he ever saw him growing up.

"Soo…." Kurt immediately prompted when Blaine returned to the table.

"Uh… that was my brother. He's taking me out to lunch in a couple days."

"Really?!" Kurt nearly jumped in his seat, and for reasons Blaine couldn't discern, Kurt was clearly elated at the thought.

"Dude, I didn't even know you had a brother." Finn noted.

"Well…." Blaine stirred his cooled pasta with a fork idly, talking towards it instead of to Finn, "There's a big age difference… he's got ten years on me…. I don't see him often."

"Whoa… ten years…" Finn uttered.

"So who was the accident?" Puckerman asked with genuine interest.

"Puck!" exclaimed half the table in protest to his tactlessness.

"It's okay… and I was." Blaine swirled some spaghetti around and around and around his fork. His appetite had waned, but the food in front of him gave him a good distraction for the moment.

"Oh sweetie. There are no accidents when it comes to kids - just surprises." Carole insisted with that sweet motherly tone of hers.

"Uh… what's the difference?" Sam queried.

"An accident is something you could change if you had the chance, a surprise is something you didn't know you wanted until you got it." was the matter-of-fact response from Carole.

"Pretty sure then that in my dad's eyes, at the very least, I'm still an accident then." Blaine said with a chuckle.

More tsking from Burt and Carole, and Kurt, ever the diplomatic, changed the focus of the discussion.

"So, I finally get to meet the mysterious brother you never talk about."

Blaine chuckled again. "Oh… you know him."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow and shook his head, "No… I never met him before Blaine."

Blaine shook his head, "I know you've never met him. I haven't even heard from him in two years…. I'm just saying - you'll know him when you see him."

"Oh! Do you two look alike then?" Carole chimed in.

Blaine again shook his head. "No. I have more of my mother's colouring and he has more of our dad's…. just trust me on this. You'll know him when you see him."

He really didn't want to be pushed further on the matter. Cooper's relative fame was just another sticking point when it came to his place in the Anderson family. Even before he got the gig as the credit rating representative, Cooper was a well known model in California, and before that, just an all star stud in high school. Blaine was consistently compared to Cooper - his looks, his talent, his heterosexuality. All of those things were seen as superior in Cooper in the eyes of the Anderson parents.

Conversation lulled after Blaine deflected some more questions, and then Sam and Finn were in the kitchen cleaning up as it was their turn. Burt and Carole excused themselves, leaving Blaine alone with Kurt and Puck.

"So…." Puck began, and Blaine could automatically tell that Puckerman was about to ask what he thought was a prolific question. "Are you sure you dudes are gay?"

Kurt sputtered a little and looked at Blaine with those adorable wide eyes of disbelief. Blaine just chuckled and nodded, "Yup. Pretty damn sure."

"How do you know though man?"

"Well how do you know you're for sure heterosexual?" Blaine asked him back.

Puck grinned broadly, "Oh man… boobs man. I love boobs. Vagina too."

Blaine made a gagging sound at the word and Puck gave him an incredulous look.

"What? How can a dude not like vagina?"

"It's gross… it looks like a tremor and I've seen the pictures when my dad was trying to make me straight… they're all gross and nasty…"

"Really dude?"

"Your dad made you look at naked women to try and make you straight?" Kurt added onto to with an incredulous tone.

Blaine nodded to both of them. "Anyhow. I like cock. Really like it. Especially Kurt's."

Again Kurt sputtered and turned a few shades of red. Puck looked over at Kurt curiously and then back at Blaine, "I never figured Kurt for having a good wang."

"Can we PLEASE not talk about my genitalia!" Squealed Kurt, absolutely flustered and adorable.

"Oh fuck yah. He has an amazing dick. Nice and long and girthy and not any weird color issues or anything!"

"Ohmygod…." Kurt looked like his was trying to hide himself in his chair, curling up upon himself.

"Really! Huh!" Puck looked over at Kurt again and grinned, "Our little countertenor is a total man! Good for you!"

"Pleasepleaseplease… just shut up…."

"And does he know how to use it!" Blaine kept going, keeping his eyes on Kurt. God his boyfriend was adorable.

"Blaine… please…"

"Well at least then you guys are doing each other and not taking away from my potential lady pool."

"Nope. We're happily getting one another off."

"Blaine!"

That last exclamation was Kurt's last warning. He could hear it in the hiss behind his words. Blaine just stopped talking, smugly smirking to himself and exchanging knowing glances with Puckerman who knew they were egging him on, and successfully at that.

He's make it up to Kurt later.

In bed.

* * *

Blaine hesitantly clapped along with the other students in Glee club as Quinn announced to them all that she would be up and dancing by the time Nationals came around. Looking at her once proud frame, now stuck in a wheelchair, and Artie looking at her with skepticism, made Blaine feel sorry for her. Maybe she would walk again, but if she didn't, her pledge would make it that much harder for her to accept her fate.

"Man she's come a long way." Kurt mused as they gathered their things to go from Glee club to Booty camp.

"I never knew her when she was knocked up." Blaine reminded Kurt. He had only ever known Quinn when she was proud and too good for glee club, and again when she was a skank. Honestly he preferred Quinn when she was a skank. She didn't even bother to put on airs then. She was just plain spoken and simple.

"Right.. well… Let's just say that if this happened to her a couple years ago, she would probably not have handled it with the grace she is right now." Kurt noted.

As they got to the changeroom, Kurt and Blaine both changed into more comfortable garb, and they both tried to avoid looking over at one another. Well, Kurt tried, Blaine just accepted that his eyes would become glued to Kurt's body. Even though Kurt always shyly did most of his changing in a bathroom stall, just the fact that he was getting naked nearby aroused Blaine without fail each and every time they did this.

"Come on Hummel! Apparently you're well endowed! Don't be shy!" Puck yelled out at Kurt as he ducked into his usual stall.

"Puck! That's my brother!" Finn protested.

Blaine just laughed while Kurt told Puck to shut up from within the stall, Puck reiterated what Blaine had told him at dinner, and the rest of the guys alternated between curious wonder about Kurt, and outright discomfort about having to hear this.

"Blaine Anderson! I am going to kill you for saying all that!" Kurt yelled out from the stall, causing Blaine to chuckle even more.

When they did finally get out to the auditorium stage for booty camp, it wasn't Will waiting for them, it was Coach Sylvester. Apparently she was now in charge of Booty Camp and man was she furious with them with everything they did. Kurt had to yank Blaine back by hood on his jacket several times when Coach Sue had gotten too in his face for comfort.

"Behave." Kurt warned.

At least she was entertaining when she wasn't getting down on Blaine specifically. For instance, she chucked Mercedes' phone clear across the auditorium. That was hilarious.

For him anyhow.

When Booty Camp was over, and everyone was thoroughly shaken up, Kurt vowed to email Mr. Schuester to let him know about his displeasure over Sue being installed as Booty camp coach.

"She's not that bad…" Blaine noted as he changed, causing everyone in the boys locker room to look at him skeptically, and then quickly look back away when they realized he was naked.

"Sure, she's a bitch - but at least she's an honest bitch." He explained, pulling on a fresh pair of boxer briefs.

"A bitch is a bitch is a bitch." Puckerman stated.

"Whatever man. I'd rather deal with a bitchy woman than a manipulative one." Blaine recalled how his mother dealt with him.

"I'm still emailing Mr. Schue." Kurt said from within his stall.

"Are you sure he's that well hung Blaine? Have you even seen other penises?" Puckerman interjected.

"Fuck yah man. I've watched a lot of porn. If he wasn't so bashful he could be making shit tons of cash in pornography with his schlong." Blaine nodded as he spoke.

"BLAINE ANDERSON!"

"What kind of porn man?"

"All kinds really. The best are the ones where there's no set pairings - but everything happens. Boy on girl, girl on boy, girl on girl, boy on boy, boy on boy on boy…." Blaine listed off. He could tell who in the room was a virgin and who wasn't by the amount they avoided the conversation.

"Ever seen the one where -" Puck began to ask but was again cut off by Kurt.

"YOU ALL BE QUIET RIGHT NOW! THIS IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE AND I WILL TELL ALL YOUR PARENTS!"

That shut them all up.

* * *

As noon approached the next day, Blaine got more and more nervous. What if Cooper was here to try and return him to mom and dad? What if Cooper was just giving him a formal 'so long forever'? What if Cooper embarrassed him.

That last one was a real possibility.

Kurt however got more and more excited, and pushed for more information on Cooper, which Blaine deflected with a certain degree of annoyance. Honestly, he really didn't even know Cooper that well at this point.

So when Cooper strolled into the school, unannounced, instead of waiting outside in the car like Blaine thought he might, Blaine was just as surprised as Kurt - though for different reasons.

Cooper hadn't really changed from when Blaine had last seen him - aside from on the commercials that is. He still walked with his air of self importance, and made all the girls gawk and drool as he passed by.

Kurt too for that matter.

"Blaine… your brother is the most handsome man in North America…."

That made Blaine grimance, and he grimaced again when Cooper called him squirt and threw an arm around his shoulder to lead him out for lunch - only momentarily saved by Coach Sylvester getting Cooper to sign her gross, old, girl boobs and talk to him for a minute.

Kurt meanwhile had his eyes permanently locked on Cooper in awe and desire, and had Cooper not been his brother, Blaine would have punched him for it.

Instead Blaine just to endure an awkward and unsettling lunch.

"So mom told me you moved out to live with your boyfriend there. Look at you Blainey - so grown up!" Cooper stated as they waited for their food.

Blaine arched an eyebrow, wondering what spin his parents had put on it for Cooper. "Well… that's one way of putting it."

"Can't say dad's happy - but I mean, only one of us can be a the favourite right?" Cooper laughed and didn't seem to care when Blaine didn't join in on it.

"Did they… say why I moved out?"

Cooper shook his head, "No. Assumed it was for love and all that. At least you're dressing better these days."

Blaine sighed. So Cooper was in the dark about everything. "Coop… I left because I have a restraining order against dad, and he moved back in and mom let him. I can't be near him."

Cooper squinted a moment, trying to process that information. How he got good marks in school was always a mystery to Blaine given how long it seemed to take Cooper to process information. "Wait… why do you have a restraining order against dad?"

"Because of the numerous times he beat me… and then tried to beat my boyfriend."

That actually left Cooper at a loss for words. Few things did.

"Are you sure baby brother? Are you sure maybe dad wasn't just playfully roughhousing and you're just oversensitive?"

Blaine squared their eyes up and tried to keep his fists unballed as the anger began to settle in his stomach. "I'm sure."

"And… mom… she let him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"God Cooper… were you always this oblivious?!" Blaine snapped.

Cooper, for his part, looked hurt, but didn't respond. Blaine took in a calming breath and started again.

"Because I'm gay, because I was an accident, because I'm not you, because he drinks too much, because mom still hangs onto the image of the perfect husband in him despite what happens to me."

Cooper's eyes cast downwards, looking at the table, and before he knew it, Blaine began rambling.

"Did you know I was on the streets until I got so sick I was hospitalized? I also didn't just move in with my boyfriend - his dad got guardianship of me until I'm eighteen. Did mom tell you her big plans for me after high school? That I was expected to stay with her to be her caregiver? NO. You know why you don't know? Because you left. You left right when mom began to lose her sight. When things started to get bad and then worse. You never called. You barely ever visited. Hell, this is the first time I've seen you in two years!"

"Are you sure?" choked Cooper, and Blaine could tell he was getting upset, and quite frankly, Blaine didn't give a shit.

"Am I sure? What do you want? The police records? The health records? To talk with my social worker? To see the scars I have? What?"

"It just… it doesn't sound like the parents I know and grew up with."

"Yah, well, maybe if I was more like Cooper the golden boy, then I'd be singing their fucking praises too."

Blaine stood up and dug a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and tossed it on the table. "I'm going. Enjoy lunch."

"But… Blaine…." Cooper called to his back as Blaine darted out of the diner and towards the nearest bus stop.

And, just like always, Cooper didn't follow him to see if he was alright.

* * *

When Blaine got back to the school, his face and his demeanor must have told Kurt not to talk about it, because not only did Kurt look worried, he definitely didn't ask how lunch was. By the end of the school day, Blaine had cooled off, and was happy to have the distraction of glee club, until Cooper came in.

Blaine had to bite his tongue when Cooper announced that tomorrow he would be doing a master's class in acting for those interested at the behest of Coach Sylvester, and again when Rachel suggested that the brothers probably had a lot of great duets up their sleeves.

Kurt tried to signal to Rachel not to talk, but as usual, she was oblivious and before he knew it, the glee club was egging him on. He looked towards Cooper, who looked back at him hopefully, and finally stood up stiffly.

The mash-up of Rio and Hungry Like the Wolf was a classic of theirs. Cooper had been given voice training lessons as a child and tried to teach Blaine what he got in the lessons - prompting them to sing together many times as children.

It had paid off for Cooper. Blaine wished his dad had invested in him as much as Cooper, but Blaine was never seen as something to invest in as far as his father had been concerned. He wasn't valuable enough.

When they were done, Blaine went straight back to his seat, ignoring the claps of the glee club and Coopers self-absorbed praise about how good he was in the song and dance.

Kurt's hand found its way to Blaine's thigh and when Blaine looked to his boyfriend, he received a small smile and a whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Blaine said with a quiet sigh and put his hand over top of Kurt's as they suffered through the rest of the glee club meeting. Cooper left, but Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester droned on and on and on…. about who knows what. Honestly, Blaine's mind was a mess. If the acting class was tomorrow, that meant he'd have to deal with Cooper some more and he was just not wanting to put up with more pain in his life.

Eventually they were released from glee club and allowed to return home. Blaine wished they had driven there alone, but all the Hummel-Hudson boys had packed themselves into one vehicle on the way to school that day, and so all were crammed into the vehicle on the way back. Kurt, thankfully, must have said something or at least signalled Finn and Sam not to talk about Cooper because there were no questions about him.

Of course that all changed once they were home and Kurt got Blaine alone in his room.

"What's going on Blaine?"

Blaine sighed and crossed the room, dumping his schoolbag to the ground by his bed. "It's just… always been about him. Mom and dad's favourite… and hell, even his own fucking favourite person. He's just another reminder of how I'm shit in my family."

Arms crept up from behind him and encircled him around the waist. "Maybe he wants to change that…"

Blaine hung his head. "I'd want that … so much babe…. but he never checked in on me, and when I told him what had gone on… he just questioned it… like what I said couldn't possibly be true…"

"They… your parents…. they were never like that with him?"

Blaine shook his head toward the ground, his hands slipping over Kurt's to make sure they stayed in place because he needed them there. "They spoiled him and preened over him and always asked what he wanted… They even let him name me. Can you believe that? I'm just lucky I didn't end being named after a cartoon character…"

Kurt chuckled a little at that. "Blaine though… not a name many ten year olds would have come up with…."

"He meant to say Bane… like in Batman. The jacked up bad guy… Thankfully my mother was so doped up from giving birth that she heard Blaine and that's what went on the birth certificate."

Another chuckle and a squeeze around his midsection. "Well sweetheart- "

" - You only call me sweetheart when you're trying to soothe me."

Kurt led Blaine back to the bed and pulled him down on top of the covers with him. "Which is exactly what I'm doing."

Blaine sighed and turned himself around in Kurt's arms once they were in the bed and snuggled against him. Generally it was Kurt who curled up into Blaine's arms, but today he did need to feel safe and secure.

"Sweetheart, I think your brother probably does love you… but if he's been spoiled as bad as you say, and probably gets away with a lot because of that face and body of his…" Kurt hummed in appreciation and Blaine nudged him in the ribs at that. Stupid brother making his boyfriend think dirty thoughts.

"... I would say that he probably means well but doesn't have a clue how to handle things."

"I don't want to handle anything with him. I have you. Your family. This is where I want to be now. This is the family I want to be a part of. I don't need him." Blaine contested.

A hand reached up to gently stroke the stubble along Blaine's cheek and he shut his eyes, letting Kurt pacify him and lull him into a calmer state.

"Sweetheart… just the fact that you're arguing it tells me how much you WANT him in your life. It isn't about need. You want your brother."

"Fucking… fuck…. fuck!" Blaine cried and tried to pull away from Kurt, who was sounding awful treacherous with his words, but found Kurt's hands locked around him still so he settled for turning away from Kurt - though quickly found himself spooned by his boyfriend.

He didn't want his brother. Hell, he barely knew his brother to want him. Finn was a better brother. Sam was even decent as a live-in brother. Blaine had no use for Cooper. What was Cooper going to offer him through their shared genes that he couldn't get here?

"Will you at least come to the class tomorrow? You don't have to say anything… but you should at least give him a chance. He probably needs time to process what you told him."

Blaine mumbled agreement, and allowed Kurt to keep on spooning him closely while his mind drifted.

All a brother was to him was another person to hurt him.

* * *

God what a fucking mistake.

Blaine hit the bag in front of him, again and again and again.

His brother was a total asshole.

Punch, punch, and punch.

How could everyone else just hang onto Cooper's words like that?

Punch, punch, and punch.

Was he the crazy one or were they all really just that star struck?

Punch, punch, and punch.

Don't go to college? Don't do broadway? Point at everything? Ridiculous!

Punch, punch, and punch.

And yah, he let Kurt pick out his clothing now. He was only a few more months from graduating and he didn't care so badly about his hardass reputation. At least he didn't have to worry about whose junk was in his clothing before him.

Punch, punch, and punch.

Who the fuck cares if Micheal Bay has him auditioning anyhow?

Punch, punch, and punch.

Not a word, anywhere, about what had happened to him. Clearly he didn't give a shit.

Punch, punch, and punch.

Or maybe Cooper was happy with what had happened to Blaine. Maybe he was a complete masochist.

Punch, punch, and punch.

Eventually, Blaine's anger and his thoughts both left him and he slumped against the punching bag, completely worn out, sweating all over the place, and numb from his fingers to his toes.

"Ready for a shower?"

Blaine slid his sweat soaked his against his bag to look the other way and found Kurt standing there, holding a towel, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. He was quietly watching, waiting, and Blaine realized he didn't know how long Kurt had been there for, if he had even been there that long, because he was so lost in his rage.

"Yes… thanks babe."

Blaine stripped himself down and slowly moved to the shower, aching all over but glad to rid himself of the sticky sweat coating him and for the heat from the shower to dig into his sore muscles. When he was done, Kurt quietly helped him get dressed.

"You don't have to do this…" Blaine whispered to him when Kurt started brushing out his curls.

"Yes I do." Kurt said simply, and continued with the task. Blaine just let him. He was sore, tired, and done with fighting today. He had just gotten it all out of his system and into the bag.

When they got home, Blaine was treated to a massage, complete with oils, as Kurt grumbled about how Blaine was going to ruin his back making knots like the ones in him. Blaine just hummed a response and drifted off to sleep.

He was done with the day.

* * *

The next day, Kurt joined their friends for Senior Ditch Day. Completely stiff and still grumpy, Blaine excused himself from those plans and attended class as per usual. His friends were probably better off with him not there to drag them all down. Plus, he didn't want to find out that he was too short to go on any of the rides.

At the end of the day, he saw the glee club members file in one by one and Kurt presented him with a stuffed puppy that Finn had originally won for Rachel and Kurt confiscated. Honestly he was inwardly elated with the gift. He could remember the last time, if there were any times in his history, that he had been given a stuffed toy. Something small and soft to cuddle… well… he didn't let it show, but he was going to treasure the little doggie.

Especially since Kurt always insisted that they couldn't get a real dog anytime soon.

"Give your brother one last chance Blaine… please?" Kurt pleaded as they strolled down the halls.

Blaine huffed, "He's probably already back in California for his stupid ass audition."

Kurt smiled coyly. He knew something.

"He's actually in the auditorium… waiting for you."

Blaine stopped in step. "What? Kurt? REALLY? Why the hell is he still here? I don't want to deal with him!"

Kurt reached over for Blaine's hand and looked at him steadily, "Please. Just… talk to him. One more time. I know you don't want to, but give it one more go - for me?"

God damn Kurt and his god damn puppy dog eyes.

Blaine wandered into the auditorium, finding Cooper sitting in the aisles.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They were both quiet for a moment before Cooper finally broke the silence.

"I asked mom and dad… about all that stuff…."

"And?"

"And they were jerks."

Blaine smirked a little at that. It wasn't much, but it told him so much.

"Blaine… honestly. I get that I'm a shitty brother. Hell, I'm a bad son too because it's not like I was checking in with them either… but I should have made sure you were alright. If I knew… hell… I don't know what I would have done… but I would have done something. I'm sorry."

"Well… fuck Coop -"

"You shouldn't swear."

"You just said shitty!"

"You still shouldn't swear."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but bit his tongue when he felt like saying fuck a few more times just because. "Fine."

"I'm glad you have someone who made sure you were taken care of… like I should have."

"Yah… well… "

"And I'm going to figure out how to make this all right."

"Really Coop… don't bother… I'm okay."

"But I want us to be more than brothers! I want us to be friends… and I feel like I'm wronged you on so many levels…."

"Coop. Really. It's fine."

"No, it's not, but I'm going to figure it out, and then maybe I'll be able to qualify for being a good big brother."

Blaine sighed and just shook his head. He didn't need Cooper to fix anything or do anything. He just needed him, to be there, to care.

"I have to go back tonight. My agent has some things for me to take care of, but I'm going to be back, and I won't be staying with the folks. I can't. Not after all that."

"Cooper… I get it. Our parents, even though they have the same bodies, aren't really the same parents. They act one way with you and another with me… you shouldn't have to -"

"No. You're my little brother and you come first. You're the closest thing I have to a responsibility in this world and I've got to honor that."

Blaine smiled and just looked down, wishing away the tears trying to gather in the corners of his eyes. God, that was all he wanted. Was it insane that he was almost eighteen and wanting to be someone's responsibility? That he wanted to be cared for?

"I love you little brother."

Blaine groaned and leaned in for a hug. "God… you had to make it so fucking sappy.."

"Don't swear!"


	38. 3x16: Saturday Night Glee-ver

Cooper had left and with his departure, he made a lot of promises. Some of which he had been good on - namely calling regularly, even when he had nothing to tell Blaine about except the details of his latest sexual exploits - which despite Blaine's protests, he insisted on informing Blaine all about.

Cooper also promised to "fix" things with mom and dad. Blaine didn't know how they could be fixed, but didn't press it because he knew Cooper wanted to try and do something positive. He certainly didn't expect anything to come out of it and after Cooper had left, it was the last he heard about it.

With only a couple months to go before he turned eighteen, Blaine had also been visited by the family accountant and estate lawyers. The meetings were private, and Blaine was given insight into just how much he was worth. Basically, if he didn't work, went into the most expensive post-secondary program in the USA, lived lavishly throughout it, and put away ten percent for retirement - he was set for exactly eleven and a half years. That of course didn't include the fact that any children he might have in the future were also planned out for with trust funds and college funds. His great grandfather had been very meticulous about setting up his ancestors nicely. Apparently, even his own great grandchildren would be taken care of just because they would be very distantly related to a man who mastered the trading system over a hundred years ago.

Of course, all that meant was that Blaine needed to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Even though the position was always available, he had absolutely no interest in working for Anderson Inc. - hell, he didn't even really understand what they did expect make sure he had money in his pocket. Somehow, making money off the masses didn't appeal to him. His great grandfather would probably roll over in his grave if he found out, but Blaine wasn't a very good capitalist. He didn't like to go shopping - despite the fact that he was happy to indulge Kurt's love of it, he was satisfied with the minimum in gadgets - didn't need a phone with too many bells and whistles, and never got more than he needed. The eleven and a half year projection the accountant gave him may of well have been forty years the way Blaine spent - or for that matter, didn't spend.

Of course, there were times that Blaine felt inclined to spend money. Usually it was on Kurt, and occasionally he offered to pay off Schuester if he didn't make them do something stupid.

Like this week. He made it disco week, even though everyone was quite insistent that disco sucked. He even had Mike, Brittany, and that new kid… Joe? do a dance to some old number in the auditorium - Dancin', and once again reiterated how he had won Nationals when he was in school by doing disco. The attempt to get them all enthused had failed, but Schuester seemed to want to still do it as evidenced by the fact that he and Coach Sylvester had a white dancing floor installed for the week in the choir room. A dance-off was held to determine finalists for winning some horrid, white polyester suit that Kurt insisted he had to have, and even though he didn't really try, Blaine was listed by Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester as one of the four finalists for the outfit.

"This has got to be rigged…." he grumbled as he sat back in his usual spot, Kurt as his side.

"You might be right. I mean… Finn won with you guys. Finn is the worst of us all, even Artie knows how to use his legs better." Kurt whispered back over.

His suspicions were confirmed when Mr. Schuester took the finalists into his office after practice and told them that to win they needed to perform a song from Saturday Night Fever and tell the glee club what they wanted to do with their lives. Santana and Blaine both declared 'bullshit' simultaneously, while Mercedes grumbled, and Finn just looked confused.

Why the hell was the world conspiring against him to focus on the future?

* * *

Kurt's finger lazily traced the tattoo on Blaine's bare chest, now coloured in and as much a part of him as all his fingers and toes, "I hate to admit it but I love this…."

"I'm glad." Blaine murmured, eyes closed as he rested aside the brunette boy. A half hour had passed since they had finished their bedroom romp and Kurt was now waking up from his blissful post orgamisc state whereas Blaine was just getting tired.

"Maybe I should get a matching one with your name…."

Blaine's eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up and gripped Kurt's hands in his own, "Don't you dare!"

Kurt's eyes had bugged out, shocked by the sudden response, "But…"

"No. Your skin is the absolute most gorgeous fucking thing ever. Never mar it."

Kurt chuckled and nodded towards Blaine, "Fine."

"Promise."

Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded, "Fine. I promise."

"Good." Blaine noted, releasing Kurt's hands and laying back on the bed again. Carole and Burt were off for a few days in Washington, leaving the boys to their own devices while family friends checked in on them. Really though, Kurt was enough of a parent for all of them - making sure they were fed, watered, and otherwise taken care of.

Again Kurt's finger went to trace the lines of the tattoo as Blaine felt drowsiness overtake him slowly, "What to sing for my NYADA audition… so many choices. I could go with something contemporary or something classic. I wish I knew what other finalists were doing so I could pick something that would be unique. I wouldn't want to redo a performance that someone else has - unless I outdid it anyhow…. and…"

Kurt's voice carried on, but Blaine was already drifting off, soothed by the sound of his boyfriend's talking. If there was one thing that could put him to sleep - it was Kurt talking about New York. It had come up more and more often as the school year had worn on, and Blaine was honestly just bored of it all. As far as he was concerned - it was just another city, albeit one that was a little more bedazzled and glittery.

Kurt had been rhetorically asking his opinion on everything from what to sing, to what to wear, to how to introduce himself for his NYADA audition. He had been looking at apartments online, making a checklist of things he wanted to do in New York, and reading the blogs of other NYADA students to get a feel for the professors there in anticipation of being there - all of which he read aloud to Blaine.

Blaine was sure that even though Kurt was speaking to him, he wasn't really necessary for there to be that dialogue since Blaine was silent throughout the pseudo conversations.

Kurt had even tried to encourage the prom committee to do a New York themed prom. Blaine wasn't sure why - but Kurt's grumping for a day after the New York Prom promotion led Blaine to recognize that his prom idea had been rejected by the rest of student council and the prom committee.

Blaine had even been served pancakes yesterday that Kurt had managed to somehow fry the letters NYC into.

They didn't taste as good as the pancakes Kurt usually made.

And when Kurt wasn't talking about New York these days, he was talking about his new friend Wade/Unique. A transgendered student from Vocal Adrenaline who was having a difficult time both in and out of school and apparently idolized Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt used Blaine as a sounding off board to try and determine what to tell this new friend of his who was seeking advice from him.

If Blaine was to have been asked, the advice would have been along the lines of "Move to Taiwan or Tibet or wherever the hell that asian country was that had all the lady-boys."

But he wasn't being asked, and it was probably for the best.

Mercedes had sung and told everyone she wanted to be a singer that inspired people. She was scared of moving though and didn't know how to get her foot in the door with singing. The fact that the black diva wanted to be famous wasn't exactly shocking. Hell, everyone in here probably wanted fame and fortune at some level. You had to be at least a little bit of an attention whore to be in glee club after all.

Then Santana has gone, sung her bit, and told everyone straight up that she wanted to be famous. At least she was honest about it. A little bit too honest actually because that night Sam and Finn called Blaine over to the computer to watch Two Girls, One Cat - a sex tape of Brittany and Santana interlaced with footage of Brittany's cat in the kitchen.

"Oh my god… I'm going to be sick…" Blaine groaned and left once he got the first sight of vagina onscreen. His ghostly expression caused Kurt to come over to see what the fuss was about and then shriek and give the other boys hell for watching that in the house.

It also apparently didn't have the effect Santana wanted it to have. Everyone looked at her funny in the days following the video being uploaded, and while Brittany thought she was doing Santana a favour by getting her famous, she had actually made things worse for the newly out lesbian.

"Brit… it's fine…" Blaine murmured, hugging the blonde girl who was crying gently against him as the guilt overtook her for making Santana feel bad.

"But.. she… I thought…"

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "Maybe you can find a better way for her to be famous. What is she good at?"

"Ah… lady kisses… lady licking…."

"Maybe nothing that related back to pornography. I think you already got that covered with that video."

"Cheerleading. She's the best cheerleader."

"Well there you go! Why don't you see if she can become famous with her cheerleading!" Blaine offered.

That seemed to have help Brittany's spirits, and once she was calmer she left Blaine and thanked him for the advice.

Finn did his song that day, getting everyone to dance with him and even had Kurt back up his singing. It was a rare event for Kurt and Blaine to dance together, but Blaine enjoyed being able to have his hands on Kurt's waist in public. His boyfriend was generally so shy about it.

Finn declared that he wanted to be an actor and apply to the Actor's Studio - which was apparently more than just a show on TV.

Unfortunately, with the other three singing and making good on the competition requirements, that meant Blaine was up next.

* * *

"I'm not fucking singing about an occupation. I considered singing Hand Jive since that was the last fucking song left on the album, but it was terrible - as is the rest of the album." Blaine announced when it came time for him to present to the glee club. Puck at least nodded in agreement with him when he denounced the album, while the rest of the group, Mr. Butthead especially, looked mortified.

"But I am going to tell you what I can about my future since it's apparently all so suddenly important."

Blaine held his arms out to either side, looking at the group gathered before him, "You know, I read all these books; A Child Called It, One Child, Damaged, Sickened, They Cage the Animals at Night, Punished, The Boy Who Was Raised As A Dog, Empty Chairs…." he took in a breath, recognizing he could go on for awhile and the looks being passed between the members of New Directions were those of confusion… they didn't know these books. "... they're all memoirs of child abuse. At first I was happy to find them, to know that others had gone through similar, and in most of the books, worse than what I've gone through…"

Some of the faces in the group had whitened when they realized what he was about to talk about so openly, and so Blaine locked eyes with Kurt who was looking back at him with such loving support, nodding for him to continue on.

"... and then I got mad. Mad that there were... are so many of these books. Mad that even though everyone always seems to outwardly be aghast at the thought of abuse happening to children, it still keeps happening. Mad that even though people knows it goes on, nothing is fucking done about it. Mad that in all these books, and in my own case, the system is too overburdened and apathetic that even though they might be aware of the abuse, they don't look into it or get more involved. Children are second class citizens. The right wing politicians are insistent in interfering with the ability of two men… or two women,... " He glanced acknowledgingly at Santana and Brittany, "... to get married, and at the same time they insist on the parents right to raise children however they see fit with no government interference to the point that parents can complain and protest about something as simple as teaching evolution in school. Do you know how many kids who have been taken away from abusive or seriously addicted or even neglectful parents only to be returned to those parents within a short time frame once the parents appear to have improved?"

"But most parents are decent parents…" Mercedes intoned quietly.

"And most teachers are good teachers too. But if a teacher sleeps with a student or takes advantage of them in some way - they lose that job. Not all teachers do that, not even the majority, but there are those that do. Why should it be any different for parents?"

Silence again, a few nods, and another supportive smile from Kurt.

"I don't know what I want to do… because I didn't plan this far ahead in my life. I never said "when" I grow up - I said IF I grow up. So, until lately, I've sort of existed on autopilot - just waiting until I died or ended up on the streets. I never fucking planned past high school." He shot a glare at Mr. Schuester and then looked back to Kurt so he could continue without letting the anger fill him, "... but I know if I do something… it'll be to change things."

"How?" Sam asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Blaine shrugged up his shoulders just a little, "I don't know yet. I know that social workers are just drones for the most part - underpaid, and too overworked to really care, so change can't happen at that level. I'm not exactly the most fucking diplomatic person to get into politics where the laws could be changed… but I was thinking I could at least go into some general program while I figure it out and then declare a major once I know what the hell I want to do."

"And… what do you want to see done?" Tina inquired.

"I want…. well…." He took in a breath and looked upward, "There's this document… the United Nations Convention on the Rights of the Child. The United States has signed it, but hasn't ratified it. It doesn't just deal with the sort of things I experienced growing up, but deals with all sorts of horrific things children can experience. I want the United States to ratify it… and I want to see some kind of better system for kids who need help because they got stuck with shitty parents. I want to be able to help kids stuck in the cycle of abuse. See that they don't have to endure that. See that they can be loved. See that they don't have to think in terms of IF they grow up. I'm in a unique position because not only do I have the money to take care of myself, where most abused kids don't, I also have a good support system now. I think I need to take advantage of that and do something good with it."

More silence, and Blaine kept his gaze away from everyone else but Kurt, sure he had weirded them out officially now. Everyone else was interested in becoming famous and be stars, and here he was, just wanting to do right somehow.. anyhow.

Then one person clapped, and quickly they all were and Blaine blinked back his surprise, scanning over the room at the people in there, just nodding and smiling and CLAPPING for him. What the fuck?

Kurt stood up then and wrapped his arms around Blaine as he neared him, whispering, "I'm so proud of you."

Blaine beamed and leaned into the hold for a moment before Kurt led him back to sit beside him in the choir room. Throughout the rest of the practice, he received warm smiles, pats on the shoulder, and Mike even told him that he was amazing. He really didn't know what to do with it all. He knew he had just talked about having a decent support system - but he meant the Hummel-Hudson household, now he knew it included all these people he had befriended on account of joining this club to spend more time with Kurt.

After the practice disbanded, Mr. Schuester approached Blaine and suggested he meet with Ms. Pilsbury to see about possible programs he could get into to help with his goals.

"With all due respect, I don't need anyone's help. There's this thing called the internet and I know how to navigate it." Blaine shot back before leaving.

He never needed an intermediary when he needed information. If there was one thing Blaine knew he was good at - it was finding information.

"There are lots of colleges and programs in New York…" Kurt began as they got into the car and headed home. Blaine looked out the window as Kurt, once again, began talking about the joys of New York. Blaine was sure there were great opportunities there, but he just wanted a day to not have to hear about that place.

It wasn't that he was against moving to New York, and he didn't even hate the place - it was just that he had a hard time thinking so much about the future. He enjoyed life now. It was good now. He was safe, he was loved, and he wanted to enjoy this time while he had it. He didn't know when things would get bad again, because Blaine was sure things would get bad again. He didn't trust the world enough not to find a new way to screw him over. It was just a matter of time.


	39. 3x17: Dance With Somebody

If there was one thing that could be said about Kurt, it was that Blaine didn't know what to expect next from him. Out of nowhere, Kurt was suddenly overcome with grief for Whitney Houston. Her songs were played on repeat all day in the house, his room had a shrine made out to her, and in addition to New York and NYADA, Kurt had also added her to his most frequently spoken about things. Burt and Carole didn't seem to mind, citing that she was a classic. The rest of the boys meanwhile were slowly dying from insanity.

If Kurt had even mentioned her before she died, Blaine might have bought it, but instead he was as flabbergasted as the rest of the other boys in the Hudson-Hummel home by his sudden devotion to the deceased diva. According to Finn, Rachel was also in an extreme state of mourning for Whitney, as was Mercedes according to Sam, and Santana according to Brittany. The four of the mourning parties had even gone through the halls singing How Will I Know in an abrupt display of their love for Whitney. They argued over details of Whitney's life, including all the 'what-if's' related to her various scandals, and had sleepovers where they debated the fine points of The Bodyguard.

Meanwhile, when Kurt wasn't gushing about Whitney, he had gone on New York overload - obsessing over what to wear, what to sing, and how to act for his NYADA audition. Blaine never heard about anything else, and though he wanted to be with Kurt, it became too annoying to spend time with this Kurt, who seemed so obsessed with the future he didn't seem to see what was right in front of him now.

Maybe it would pass. At least Blaine hoped it would pass. Once that NYADA audition was done and over with, maybe, just maybe, they could return to being the couple they were meant to be. Maybe Kurt would see past the fog of his future and see Blaine again.

In the meantime, Blaine spent more time with the guys, while Kurt gravitated to the female divas. They barely made out lately with the separation, not that Kurt was very available anyhow between his student council meetings, planning for NYADA, and glee - but it hurt Blaine because Burt was gone five days of the week in Washington so they had a lot of opportunity to be together freely.

And Blaine didn't even want to think about how long it had been since they had fucked. Too damn long. His hand was getting more action than it had in a long time to the point he had cramps in his palm.

It made writing his notes in class difficult.

He has also been regressing a bit - at least that's what Finn and Sam said when they were stopping Blaine from toilet dunking some hockey asshole who thought he didn't hear it when he called Blaine a fag.

Should have dunked him anyhow.

Kurt and Blaine didn't even sit together as much in the choir room. Last practice Blaine had sat in the usual spot, thinking Kurt would join him, only to watch as Kurt came in, arguing with Santana about which performance was better when it came to one of Whitney's songs. He had been so engrossed in the argument that he had actually sat with Santana and left Blaine alone in their usual place.

That afternoon no one was around to stop him when he washed all the hockey players cups in a blend of bleach and hot sauce. He planned to attend their next practice to enjoy the results of the prank.

Once he got back to his locker after doing the cup bathing, he found Kurt there, waiting for him apparently. He wished his stomach didn't turn when he saw Kurt there because he just knew Kurt wasn't there because he wanted to see Blaine, but because he wanted to bounce ideas off Blaine for something New York or NYADA related.

And, unfortunately, he was right. Kurt wanted him to join him on a trip to Between the Sheets to determine which Whitney song to sing for Whitney week, as if he hadn't heard enough Whitney Houston lately, and also find a number to sing for his NYADA audition.

"I… uh… I already made plans to meet Brittany." Blaine lied. He honestly just didn't want to spend another afternoon existing with Kurt instead of really interacting with him. "Just text me afterwards."

Kurt's disappointment was evident as his face fell, and Blaine felt a pang of guilt for being the one to cause that, but he was more relieved than sad about not having to go. When Kurt had left, Blaine went back to the locker room, changed, and went to the weight room to punch the boxing bag for a half hour until Sam finished swim practice and they could leave together for the Hummel-Hudson home.

He and Sam had been hanging out a lot more lately as the adopted children of the home. The difference was that Sam actually missed his family and generally called them every night. Sometimes his family would even come up to Lima to visit, though usually he went down to visit them on the weekends. Sam and Blaine were the ones who shared confused looks whenever the Hummel-Hudson's partook in their own traditions and in-jokes, like always purposely making an odd number of cookies even though there was an even number of people in the house, and Sunday tea time complete with crumpets and fancy little tea cups.

Cooper still called regularly, and Blaine had to give him credit for keeping true to his word when it came to keeping in contact. Cooper also relayed how frustrated he was with their parents. Apparently both his mother and father denied any wrongdoing despite being presented with the facts. They had also both made quite a number of insulting comments about Blaine according to Cooper, to the point that Cooper didn't even want to talk to them anymore because of how miserable they were. Cooper apologized profusely for that, feeling bad that he hadn't believed Blaine initially, and angry that his parents would treat them so differently. Blaine told him there was nothing to be upset over, he was just happy to have his brother now.

"Cooper says hi." He told the Hummel-Hudson home at dinner that evening after speaking with his brother. They all smiled and asked the obligatory questions - how was Cooper doing? What was he up to? Did he plan on visiting anytime soon?

The only person not asking was Kurt, who was smirking at something on his phone. Maybe a game or a funny picture - like the ones Brittany always sent him. Lord Tubbington had his very own set of memes.

Like always, Kurt crawled into bed with Blaine that night, but they weren't even cuddling much anymore. They just went to sleep, side by side, like two corpses in the ground.

* * *

The hockey practice was hilarious. Blaine had even invited the one person he knew would appreciate the humor - Puck. They had sat up high in the bleachers, pretending to work on homework while they watched the hockey players fall squealing, one by one, onto the ice while their coaches looked on in stunned silence for a moment before calling for help.

The McKinley gossip allowed them to find out that the bleach had managed to dye a few of the players junk, while the hot sauce had effectively crippled them from engaging in any sex for awhile. Both Blaine and Puck were named as possible culprits, but with no evidence, and no real motive, neither were even brought into the office or questioned.

"So I say we go after the golf team next." Puckerman whispered over to him during glee club practice after Brittany and Santana had sung Dance With Somebody.

"What's your beef with those assclowns?" Blaine whispered back. Kurt hadn't even noticed that Blaine was talking to Puck, so glued to his phone for the past twenty four hours.

"They're just so… pretentious - you know? In their fancy polos with their fancy gloves. Golf's not even a real sport man - you hit a ball, you walk after it, you hit it again."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully and then whispered back to Puckerman that he'd think about it and what they could do. They fist bumped and went back to tuning out Mr. Schuester's latest lecture about pitch or some shit.

The next day Joe and Quinn sang some sappy shit, Saving All My Love or some nonsense. Again, instead of tearing up and looking at Blaine with those heart eyes he could make, Kurt had his eyes locked on his phone, grinning stupidly at whatever was going on with it.

By the third day, with Rachel and Santana singing So Emotional, Blaine had it. Not only was Kurt not paying attention to two of his best diva girlfriends, but he was again ignoring everyone else in favour of what was going on with his phone. Blaine's eyes met Sam's, sitting on the other side of Kurt, and Sam shrugged. He had picked up on the change in Kurt too, and couldn't figure it out.

But Sam was closer, and took the opportunity to sneak peeks at what Kurt was doing on his phone while the girls sang.

"You should… you should talk to him about it." Sam muttered, clearly hiding something when Blaine asked him what he had seen.

"Just fucking tell me man! What is it?"

Sam frowned and shook his head, "I don't want to be the one to say anything… but you should talk to him."

So that night, while Kurt left his bedroom to prepare them some snacks for their Being Bobby Brown night, which Blaine had only hesitantly agreed to, Blaine took his chance, grabbed Kurt's phone, and started going through it.

He didn't even have to look far, because as soon as he started his search, he received a message.

From: Chandel Kiehl: _Can you sing into my voicemail? I want to make your voice my ringtone._

Blaine's brows immediately shot up as he read it, and the more he went back into the texting history, the angrier and more confused he got. He copied Chandler's number down and then deleted him as a contact off Kurt's phone before placing the phone back where he had found it.

He could have won an emmy or golden globe or some amazing acting award for the bit he did that night with Kurt, pretending like nothing was wrong. He even kissed him, his mind screaming cheater all the while.

When he got back to his room, he grabbed his phone and texted Chandler, posing as Kurt.

_Hey. My phone broke and I got a new one with this new number. How do you feel about meeting tomorrow? - Kurt_

Sounds fab-u-lous! Where at? - Chandler

_Lima Bean? - Kurt_

Total date! Can't wait to see you and your "asp" there! - Chandler

God he was going to make this kid pay.

* * *

"Blaine! No! Finn! Grab him!"

Kurt's screams were all that was keeping Blaine from pummeling the twink he was holding up against the alleyway wall beside the Lima Bean. Sam had asked Blaine earlier on in the day if he and Kurt spoke, and Blaine had stupidly responded that they had, so Sam asked Kurt if he and Blaine were okay after Blaine found out about the texting.

The rest seemed obvious in Blaine's mind. Kurt checked his phone, found Chandler deleted, and followed Blaine here intending to confront him about going onto his phone. Kurt had made Finn and Sam tag along because without Blaine and Kurt at the school, they didn't have any rides back home otherwise.

It didn't take Blaine long to determine who Chandler was when he got to the Lima Bean. Waiting just outside the coffee shop was a little blonde creep who bounced on his toes and was clearly waiting for someone. When Blaine approached him, he asked,

"Chandler?"

"Why yes! That's me!" The little twink responded before confusion set in his eyes, "Do I know you? Usually I'm quite good with faces, but I don't seem to recall yours and -ERK!"

Blaine had grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the alley, out of sight and held him up against the wall despite the little boy's cries. That's when Kurt bounded in with Finn and Sam on his heels.

Blaine glowered, weighed the options in his mind, and then tossed the small boy to the side, letting him fall into a pile of garbage bags where Kurt rushed to his side to check if he was okay before casting an angry glance up at Blaine, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What am I doing? What AM I DOING?" Blaine started talking but it became a yell as he snapped at Kurt, "Trying to save whatever is left of our relationship! You know, the one you've been CHEATING on!"

Finn and Sam were hanging back, definitely out of their depth, but too afraid to move.

Chandler meanwhile coughed a few times and then pulled away from Kurt, "Crazy… crazy…" He uttered and ran off, between Finn and Sam and away from them all.

Kurt stood up, glaring at Blaine and pressing a finger at his chest, "You had no right to do that! You had no right to go into my phone!"

"You were CHEATING Kurt. You clearly were flirting with the guy and you clearly liked him!"

"Are you kidding me? They were texts! I wasn't cheating - and even if I was, that doesn't give you the right to do that to a person!"

"Uh… we're… we're just gonna go into the car…" Finn uttered, though neither Kurt or Blaine looked away from one another to see them retreat.

"It IS cheating. You've been ignoring me for days and then I find out it's because your mind and heart are elsewhere? Fuck that Kurt. You may not have fucked the guy, but you were well on your way to it."

"This. Is. Insane!" Kurt's hands swept out to either side, "I did not cheat. It was texting. I just was enjoying someone who would compliment me for a change!"

"I don't compliment you? Are you fucking kidding?"

"No. You don't. You tell me my ass is hot and you want to fuck me at every conceivable moment, but you don't tell me I look nice or that I did something amazing - unless it was a blowjob. It's all about sex with you. I'm not all sex Blaine. I want to be appreciated for other aspects of me."

"Then tell me that! Don't do… that… don't cheat."

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!" Even Blaine was blown away by the yell of protest Kurt gave to that. He had never heard Kurt be so loud. "It was texting! It's okay!"

Blaine shook his head sadly, "No… it's not okay Kurt. It's not right, and it's definitely not okay."

He left Kurt there then, walking to the car. Finn was in Kurt's car, and Sam was in Finn's - the one that Blaine had driven here. Clearly they had decided to split up to provide appropriate moral support, but Blaine didn't want to talk on the ride home, and when they got home, he locked himself in his room where he found he couldn't sleep without Kurt there beside him.

He was angrier than he had ever been.

Even when Carole had tried to come in, and then Sam, and then Finn, Blaine kept the door locked up. Apparently it was the same scene on the other side of the hall because they were also trying to get into Kurt's room who also had it locked up.

Blaine even waited until Kurt had left the next morning before getting ready for school himself. Sam had waited for him, and together they quietly went to McKinley, where Blaine avoided Kurt until glee club where he felt like if he didn't say something, he would explode.

And in a manner of speaking, he did explode, singing a Whitney Houston song of all things. It's Not Right But It's Okay. Those who hadn't been privy to the gossip yet gave Kurt questioning looks as he insisted that it was insane and he hadn't cheated. When he had gotten the whole of the song out of him, he stormed off, back into the locker room where he could punch the shit out of the boxing bag again.

And the process continued much like it had the day before. He waited for Sam to finish swim practice before riding back to the Hummel-Hudson home in silence where he locked himself in his bedroom for the whole night. He didn't leave the room unless he needed to take a piss, and actually took up an offer from Puckerman - spending Saturday night over at his place playing video games and definitely not talking about him and Kurt.

When Monday came, Blaine wasn't angry anymore - he was numb. How many times did he and Kurt have to go through this cycle? Or was this the final round?

He got something of an answer when Kurt sang that day in Glee - I Have Nothing. It was all sung to Blaine, and this time the looks were given to him instead of to Kurt by members of glee club. He even had to tell Mike to fuck off when he looked at him inquiringly.

He just didn't want any of them to see the tears building up in his eyes.

But he wasn't ready to just forgive Kurt like that. He had spent much time in his life thinking little of himself. He wanted Kurt to see that maybe he was worth fighting for.

So he wasn't surprised when Kurt asked him to join him in Ms. Pilsbury office for a couples counselling session.

"That would imply we are a couple Kurt." Blaine said stiffly, not looking at Kurt as he shoved his textbooks into his locker.

He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath coming from Kurt. The same sound he used as a last resort to crying. "Please."

Blaine sighed, pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the locker once he closed it, and stared down at the floor. "Why?"

"Because I need you. I love you…"

"Fine." God he was a sucker.

Ms. Pilsbury was definitely no master of counselling, but the space was safe enough that Blaine felt he could tell Kurt exactly what he had been feeling.

"All you've been talking about is New York and NYADA… it makes me feel like you're not happy with things here. Your whole existence right now is all about New York, and I may as well not be around because it's clear that's all that's important to you. I'm just expecting you to get to New York and find someone so much better and exciting and dump me… so I've been pulling away… yes… because I don't want it to hurt as much when it does happen. I've changed so much for you. I let you dress me and decide what I eat… because I love you and want you to be happy, but it never seems like it's enough."

Kurt swallowed a choked sob as he watched Blaine go on his tirade, and Blaine recognized then that Kurt wasn't even aware of what he had been doing. The realization was just hitting him now.

"You're the love of my life Kurt… I just worry… that I'm not the love of your life and you're realizing how much better you could be doing."

"No!" Kurt's hands shot over to take Blaine's, so cold and clammy from how nervous he was about putting this all out there. Kurt's warm, soft hands encircled Blaine's cold ones and cupped them in his own. "I love you Blaine, and as far as I'm concerned, you'll be right there with me for all of New York. When I've been excited… I've been excited for both of us…."

"But… I don't even know what I want to do yet… who knows what I'll be doing. Meanwhile you're going to go to this exclusive college in a special program with all these talented people and maybe you'll find someone new and amazing…."

"No. Blaine.. you're not listening. I love you. Only you. I want to be there with you. I want to come home to you every day in New York. I don't care what you do. Be a teacher, be a doctor, be a mechanic, hell, be a house boyfriend for all I care. So long as I get to come home to you. I love you."

Blaine winced his eyes shut tight, forcing the tears back into his eyes. He saw a picture in his mind then, of the two of them, in some apartment together that overlooked so many buildings in New York - eating supper together and smiling happily at one another. So this is what it's like to envision a future.

"I love you too. So much…" Blaine murmured then leaning toward Kurt who readily wrapped his arms around them. They stayed connected like that for a solid minute before a creak in the desk reminded them there was a third person in the room and they awkwardly shuffled out.

"Storage room?" Kurt queried.

Blaine smiled weakly and nodded to Kurt, taking his hand and leading the way there.

* * *

Things got better. For starters, Kurt started coming back to Blaine's bed at night so that Blaine was able to sleep again.

And Blaine made the effort to compliment Kurt on more than just his ass or his fabulous cock. It wasn't that it was hard to find things to compliment Kurt on, it was just that Blaine hadn't really thought it necessary before. Brittany helped him though, showing him all the articles on how women liked to be told nice things about themselves and how it helped validate them and all that bullshit.

Whatever, if it made Kurt happy, he could do it.

And while Kurt was at a student council meeting, Blaine got advice from Puckerman on how chicks dug gifts and displays of manliness while they were hiding shrimp shells in the golf team's bags - sure to stink them up after a couple days. Whatever he could do to improve things, Blaine was willing to try.

And things improved in that way. Blaine recalled how he made a big effort to woo Kurt when they first got together, and channeled that. He realized he had gotten complacent with their relationship and needed to put the effort into it to get anything out of it.

It was going so well that when Cooper called the next week, all Blaine could do was gush about Kurt. Things had really turned on their head, and he was happy to share his happiness with his brother. When Cooper was finally able to get a word in, it was the last thing Blaine expected to hear.

"Mom moved back to the Philippines."


	40. 3x18: Choke

"What do you mean she moved back?" Blaine demanded over the phone after Cooper had told him.

"I mean, I phoned their house and some woman picked up and said she was back in the Phillipines since the divorce went through." Cooper explained on the other end of the line.

"Divorce? They actually got a divorce? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. I thought you might know! Certainly didn't see anything while I was there and that was only a month ago!" Cooper responded.

"Why? Wha?..." Blaine was absolutely dumbfounded. Of all the things Cooper could have told him… even that Cooper had found love with a blue midget named Harry, this was the most unthinkable. His mother had always opposed divorce, even when she was consistently served with papers from his father before, and so it never happened, and the last he had seen of them, they were back under the same roof.

"Yup. That's about my thought process too squirt." Cooper noted.

"Who was the woman?" Blaine asked then, trying to determine as much as he could.

"Oh, I asked that too. She called herself the lady of the house. Maybe a new housekeeper?"

Blaine snorted. Cooper was either that naive or he was just in that much denial. One of his dad's mistresses was now living at his old place - effectively replacing his mother.

"I don't think so Coop."

"Oh…."

The brothers talked for awhile longer, each asking questions of the other regarding if they had noticed anything or heard anything more about their parents. But since neither had a clue or inkling about what had happened, neither could contribute more than frustrated sighs. They finally ended the call and Blaine went to sit beside Kurt in the family room where he was watching Finn play Call of Duty with a clearly unimpressed expression. As Kurt noticed Blaine's faraway look and slumped demeanor though, that expression changed to one of concern.

"What's wrong? Is Cooper alright?"

Blaine nodded silently, examining his hands - so much like his father's in shape and size.

"Then what?"

Blaine took in a breath. He didn't really want to try and explain it, or why it seemed to be ripping at his heart, because even he didn't understand that part. He didn't know anything more now than he had on the phone a few minutes ago, and so he knew he'd be frustrated trying to tell Kurt about it who would no doubt ask the same questions Blaine had for Cooper - and Blaine would have no answers just as Cooper had.

But he couldn't leave Kurt in the dark.

"Apparently Cooper called my folks place… and my mom has moved to the Phillipines and one of my dad's mistresses is living there now."

Kurt was silent for a moment as the information sunk in and then Blaine felt his boyfriend's hand on his back, rubbing gently.

"What does this mean?"

It was the last question Blaine expected, and one he didn't know how to answer. He shrugged and simultaneously shook his head. It wasn't a situation he had ever considered and so it was one he didn't know how to deal with.

The rubbing on his back stopped, but Kurt's hand remained there. A silent reminder that he was there for Blaine.

"Do you have any way of contacting her there?"

Blaine thought for a moment. Most of Phillipines was modern, but he had to be a member of the most backwards family there naturally. "I can send a letter… but even if they have gotten a phone in the past year, I don't know the number."

"Do you want to send a letter?"

Blaine sighed and leaned himself forward, pressing his face into his hands, "I don't know. I don't even know why this is bothering me like it is. I shouldn't care. I thought I was done with them."

"They're your parent though Blaine. Even if you hate them, even if you never see them again, they are so intricately a part of you that they never will really be gone. You think when my mom died I stopped concerning myself with what she might think of what I'm doing? Even though I don't believe in god or heaven or any of that?"

Blaine shook his head. Kurt's mother was different though. Kurt's mother loved him until her end and always put him first…. and Kurt was never mad at her like Blaine was with his mother.

"You might not like your mom very much… but I think you probably still love her despite everything that's happened. That's what makes you a good person Blaine."

_Well shit._

's when Blaine started crying and when Kurt pulled him against him so Blaine could sob freely against his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who was hopelessly right.

* * *

Blaine threw himself into helping Kurt prepare for his NYADA audition after that. Even lighting each and every one of the candles Kurt insisted on having onstage for Music of the Night - which he was now apparently unsure of because it was too safe and boring.

Kurt even threw out ideas about how to make the whole thing more interesting for him including sequining his cape and singing it in German. The one suggestion he could get behind was Kurt singing it in the nude - but of course Kurt dismissed that idea the instant he said it, instead suggesting more candles.

"No more fucking candles." Blaine retorted. His hand ached from lighting all the candles that were already on stage, and he had several small burns on his fingertips.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, taking off the phantom mask and cape and climbing down from the stage. They were due to go to glee club soon and clearly Kurt didn't want to do another run through of the song before then, so Blaine led him by the hand to the choir room.

Since that night, Blaine had avoided talking about his mother. Kurt tried a couple times to open up that dialogue again, but Blaine didn't want it brought up. He didn't know how to handle it or what to do with it. He just needed to keep going for now until he figured it out.

Puck did a rendition of Schools Out for Summer which Blaine thoroughly enjoyed, but Kurt appeared weirded out by. Afterwards, Kurt had a school council meeting, and all the rest of the guys were going to the weight room to work out, Blaine included. He had been increasingly included in the guys group, so far as Puck even giving him a shot glass last week with all the other boys (sans Kurt, who didn't work out with them) that he had stolen from houses he cleaned at. Blaine's has said 'Drink til' She's Cute' - which was hilarious in and of itself.

But lately Puck hadn't been joining them in the weight room, a fact Finn brought up today as they made small talk while each of them did their own thing - Blaine at the punching bag as always. Apparently Puck was at risk for not graduating, and even more appalling to some of the boys, he wasn't logging onto live gaming with some of the guys. It was decided they would help him graduate, by whatever means necessary.

Blaine was happy for another distraction to keep him from worrying about his mother.

Kurt had at some point let his parents know about what had gone on with Blaine's mom and Burt had tried to broach the subject with him too that evening, but Blaine shook his head and looked away - enough of a clue for Burt not to push the matter. They watched the basketball game in comfortable silence, every now and then sharing their disappointment at a player's move or a bad call, but thankfully, not talking about anything else.

Meanwhile Carole was being extra gentle around Blaine. Sending him those sweet motherly smiles of hers and giving him extra hugs "just because".

Kurt had begun sorting through his things to determine what would go with him to New York and what would go into storage. It actually made Blaine sad to think about - not only because of the change they would be going through in a few months, but because he had left so many things at his parents house, thinking they weren't worth the effort to move and now he missed them. It wasn't like they could bring his piano to New York though. But he did have a lot of books, which even though he didn't read all the time, he enjoyed having by him. Each one was a special story, and when he saw them on the shelf, he would be reminded of that story.

Blaine also had a lot of mementos that he kept tucked away in drawers of his old room. He wondered if they were still there or if his parents, or now his father, had them cleaned out and thrown away. It pained him a little to think that the pictures of his childhood friends and the first pencil Kurt had loaned him were now in the trash somewhere.

He had saved a lot of little things that Kurt didn't know about. For example, in their freshman yearbook, Blaine had dog eared all the pages Kurt had shown up on and tucked away little things that reminded him of Kurt when Kurt was still a crush for him - like a paperclip he had dropped once, and the class schedule Kurt had thought he had "lost". Looking back on it, Blaine realized he was a borderline creep, but given how well things had worked out, he wasn't going to hold it against himself.

Then there was their sophomore yearbook. Blaine had gotten bolder with things then. He had a few pictures of Kurt when Kurt had been a kicker for the football team, as well as some pictures from their sectionals performance that Kurt probably still didn't know Blaine had been at. Blaine had kept a feather that had fallen from one of Kurt's more audacious outfits, and a picture that had dropped out of Kurt's locker of the original New Directions group.

By the time junior year had come and gone, Blaine had a whole drawer dedicated to his mementos. Of course, that was the year they had gotten together, but before even that had happened, Blaine had kept a few little things - like that pencil Kurt had loaned him in French class, the receipts for the cabs he had taken from the hospital after dropping Kurt off to be with his dad in Kurt's car, the keycard for their New York hotel… all of it was special to Blaine.

Internally sighing, he tried to push it to the back of his mind. Better that he didn't have it all. At his current rate, he was going to end up on Hoarders. He already had a drawer in his room here at the Hummel-Hudson house dedicated to more little things he wanted to save. He had his wristband from the hospital when he was brought there before winter holidays, and a copy of the order that gave Burt guardianship of Blaine. He had stopped Kurt from throwing out one of his old shirts and instead had saved it because it smelled so deliciously of his boyfriend.

_Hey B! The crazy swim lady and Coach Sue are making us do a number about domestic abuse. Any ideas? - Sugar_

Blaine looked down at his phone and furrowed his brow. Leave it to Sugar to ask him one of the more tactless questions possible. He entered in a quick reply.

**About half the stuff Eminem puts out. - B**

_Oh! Okay! Thanks! - Sugar_

Blaine rolled his eyes. Generally he avoided Sugar. She was so shallow and ditzy - he had no idea why she hung around the glee club given how overdramatic things were and how much people overanalyzed things there. Blaine thought most of it would be over her head, yet she stayed, and added yet another dimension of weirdness to the group.

**Why are Coach Sue and Coach Washington getting you guys to sing about domestic abuse? - B**

_Oh. That's the other girls. They were joking about it in the halls and got in trouble with them. I wasn't a part of it. - Rachel_

**Seriously? They were making jokes about it? - B**

_Yes. It was a real dumb move on their part. Speaking of dumb moves, is Kurt still nervous about his Music of the Night performance? - Rachel_

**No, because he's going to do Not the Boy Next Door now. -B**

_WHAT?! - Rachel_

**He was bored with the other one. - B**

_I will be speaking to him tomorrow about this! - Rachel_

Blaine's eyes rolled again. Rachel was far too over dramatic and too overinvolved in Kurt's audition process. Kurt was a pro. He could pull off anything and do well. Blaine wasn't worried.

As if on cue, Kurt snuck into Blaine's room then. Blaine set his phone on the nightstand and lifted the corner of the blanket so Kurt could crawl in beside him.

He couldn't wait for the day they were in their own place and could just go to bed with one another without sneaking. That was the one thing he had for sure planned for the future.

* * *

Kurt was going to do Music of the Night. Somehow Rachel had convinced him that was the way to go and Blaine had the task of lighting all the candles once more in preparation for the audition. The day had finally come, and with it, hopefully an end to all of Kurt's nervous worries over it.

But then Kurt changed his mind in front of some NYADA hotspot there to oversee the audition and all of Blaine's candle lighting was for nothing.

Though seeing Kurt dance and thrust his hips in tight gold pants as he belted out Not the Boy Next Door made it all worth it. He was going to cherish those pants long after Kurt outgrew them and wanted to get rid of them. They would definitely be added to Blaine's collection.

Hell. He might frame them and put them on permanent display.

The lady overseeing the audition indirectly told Kurt she was impressed and that it was a bold choice, causing Kurt to squeal a thank you out and bound backstage as Rachel was called out.

Blaine was joined then by Kurt and Finn, who all waited with baited breath as Rachel came on stage to, once again, sing Don't Rain on My Parade. Blaine wished he could charge her everytime she sang this song. She was completely obsessed with it.

So it came as a shock to them all when she choked on it. Not once, but twice. Then the woman left and Rachel began to cry on the stage. Finn was the first to rush there, and then Kurt too, where they hugged her until she let Finn drive her home.

"I can't believe that happened." Kurt said quietly as Blaine came up behind him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and murmured, "But you killed your audition…"

"Yes… but… instead of being happy about it, now all I feel is awful for her."

Blaine sighed against the back of Kurt's neck. Even he felt bad for Rachel. He knew this was her dream - everyone did. It was hard to see a dream that big come crashing down because of a momentary lapse in lyric recall. She had to be giving herself shit something fierce right now.

They lingered together on the stage in silence for a few more minutes before Kurt had to go to his student council meeting and Blaine had to join the guys for an all night 'Help Puck Pass' study session.

He really hoped they all knew he was sacrificing late night Kurt cuddles to help Puck.

Blaine didn't mind helping Puck study, but the whole process was torturous because nothing, absolutely nothing, seemed to sink into Puck's mind and stay there.

"Maybe if we had some chicks who offered to show their tits as a prize if you got the answers right…" Blaine snapped at one point, rubbing his temples in frustration.

The other guys though seemed to actually consider this suggestion, which just made Blaine groan. Of all the things he did not want to see, lady parts topped the list. However they managed to continue on without actually bringing anything pornographic in, and Blaine grateful for it.

Finn noted that Rachel was devastated when asked, and Puck and Blaine took a breather together to plot their latest prank against the hockey team. It had become something of a ritual they now shared. Every couple weeks they would figure out something new and hilarious to do to the hockey team (and periodically the golf team since Puck didn't like their existence). This week they would sew up the sleeves of the players jerseys.

It should have been weird, staying so late at the school. He hadn't stayed there at night since he was living there. It seemed like a lifetime ago, only though it had only been a few months. The school still seemed to hum at night, and it was so much more calm than it was during the day. Blaine had to stop and appreciate the silence in the hallway when he had taken a break to go to the bathroom.

It was in that silence, that a thought came to him, one that once it was in his head, he knew wouldn't leave. The thought lingered and danced along his skull throughout the rest of the night, no matter how he tried to cast it out. Then at dawn, when the rest of the guys were heading to their homes to clean up and get ready for going back to school, Blaine headed towards a different direction.

The road to his parents house.

* * *

"Who the hell are you? What do you think you're doing?" The scantily clad 20-something yelled from behind him. She had opened the door to him and he had pushed past her, going up to his room… or at least, what had been his room.

God, she wearing lingerie. Who the hell wore lingerie at seven in the morning?

"JAY! JAY!" She called up the stairs, not following Blaine. Figured she didn't know who he was. It wouldn't be like his dad would have shown her any pictures of his youngest son, and he definitely wasn't surprised that all the family pictures were off the walls.

He shoved the door open to his room, and his heart fell as he saw the emptiness within. It was bare. There was nothing there. It was like all proof of his existence in this house was burned away. The confirmation that he didn't need, that his dad really didn't care about him, was staring him in the face.

"The fuck!"

That was all Blaine got as a warning when he felt something heavy land against the back of his head and drop him to the ground where he sputtered and tried to push himself back up until whatever it was hit him against the back of the head again, and again.

He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be beat down.

He wished he'd of had the sense to say goodbye to Kurt through before he came here. He should have realized it was stupid and foolhardy, and that he might end up like this, a quickly fading pile on the floor.

But he didn't think of it, and now all he could do was think of Kurt's face until he blacked out.

* * *

He didn't think heaven existed, or hell for that matter, but he assumed that he must be in some kind of limbo waiting for entrance to one of the two as he heard voices come and go past him. He couldn't make them out, and couldn't tell what they were saying - they just floated past him like leaves in the wind.

He also felt nothing. No pain, but no pleasure either. He felt like his body wasn't attached, and he had no eyes to see with. He was just a presence, part of a fog that he couldn't make out. Time wasn't relevant. He dropped in and out of that fog, again and again. Sometimes the voices got louder, and other times quiet. Sometimes he thought he could make them out as distinct, and other times they were completely unfamiliar.

They must be judging me… my life… my actions… he thought to himself, and he wondered if he was an independant person anymore in this afterlife. Perhaps he was part of a great massing of souls now and they could hear his thoughts like he thought he could hear them.

It was peaceful in this place, wherever it was, and for the first time, Blaine felt quieted and calm. He could be happy here, in this place, whatever it was.

Until he made out a voice.

"Blaine, please Blaine… please come back…."

Kurt. He would recognize that voice anywhere, anytime.

"... I'll do anything…. please…."

Oh Kurt… he thought as he continued to float in this place, why would you want me to leave here? I'm free here. I'm content. Noone is here to expect anything of me.

Then there was sobbing, and Blaine knew that no matter how peaceful this place was, it didn't have Kurt. He tried to open his eyes, tried to move, tried to find out where Kurt was in this expanse of nothingness, and then he felt it - the first bit of his body he had felt since coming here.

"Nurse! Nurse! He moved!"

A hospital? Was that this place? He was in a hospital? He pushed again, trying to force himself to feel more, exist more.

"It's okay Blaine! I'm here! I'm here!"

He found his eyes then, and let them flutter open, and then snapped them shut. So much light. He slowly opened them again, taking time to let them adjust and then see Kurt before him, his eyes tear streaked as he hovered over Blaine.

Blaine still felt foggy, still felt detached from his body, but he had the beginnings of realization that was probably because of drugs, and not because he had ever died.

No. He was quite alive, with doctors and nurses now rushing all around him, and the voices he had heard before became matched to these people around him, checking him over and talking around and over him.

His eyes searched for Kurt though, and only Kurt, even though someone - a doctor? - was trying to get his attention and do some kind of test on him.

There. There was Kurt, tucked behind a nurse with his eyes locked back on Blaine. He looked so worried and at the same time, happy.

How long had he been gone for? What had happened? Blaine didn't remember anything beyond the hit against his skull back at the Anderson home. Then the fog, and now this.

He heard them talking, but the words didn't seem to process with his brain. Had he been beaten stupid? No. He had understood what Kurt had been saying to him. Then what was wrong with him?

Eventually, he was left alone with Kurt again, who came back to his side immediately and smiled so sweetly to him, tears running down his cheeks. When Blaine tried to lift a hand to brush the tears away, he found he couldn't move his hand.

That's when he began to panic.

"Sweetie! Sweetie! It's alright!" Kurt insisted as Blaine's body seemed to jerk involuntarily. "It's just the medicine. It's taking away your pain… but also your ability to move!"

Blaine searched Kurt's face and let his heart slow a little as he calmed down. God. How could he be tired already? He felt exhausted, but clearly he had just woken up from a sleep.

He hated this immediately. He hated not having control over himself or his body. When he tried to move his lips, he again was met with his body not complying with what his mind wanted.

But he had Kurt there, and Kurt seemed to understand him… somehow…. because the next thing that happened was that Kurt was crawling into the hospital bed and snuggling up against Blaine gently.

And that was all the invitation Blaine needed to doze off.


	41. 3x19: Prom-A-Saurus

Blaine was so tired of hospitals. No. That was an understatement.

He fucking hated hospitals with ever fibre of his god damn being.

Yet, here he was, again. Stuck in a bed with even less mobility than he'd ever had when in a hospital. Part of it was the medically induced coma they put him into as a means to hopefully save his life. Because when he was brought in, he apparently looked like death had already happened.

Even after a week of being awake, no one would tell him much more than that. He could see how much it hurt Kurt to talk about it, since he always started breaking up because he would start to cry. Burt just looked damned uncomfortable talking about it, and Carole just sucked in breath trying not to cry herself. His friends from the glee club had all visited at this point, and they too, were a blend of discomfort and sadness.

He didn't think he looked THAT bad.

Granted he was now bald - which was horrific in its own right. When he had been brought in, there had apparently been a lot of pressure on his brain due to the beating and the blood pooling and they had to put him in that coma for neurosurgery. He was a multitude of colours all over his body from bruising, and there were cuts to match them. One of his lungs had collapsed but they had apparently "fixed that" even though it hurt like a bitch since he had started to regain feeling, and his right arm was in a cast from being broken.

His dad had managed to outdo himself with this beating. This one, it topped the charts of Blaine's all time beating injuries.

Blaine's father had been the one to attack him. Apparently breaking into your old house when your father hadn't stopped drinking all night was one of the stupidest things he could have done because now he would be in the hospital for awhile. Aside from asking some questions and getting the details of his injuries from the doctors, Blaine was left alone by the authorities and Kurt had told him that Burt was dealing with it and he didn't have to worry about it.

His dad's girlfriend was the one who had made the emergency call he discovered. Apparently the clueless blonde had put it together when his dad had started raging about his worthless gay son as he laid into Blaine that morning, and he didn't stop with hitting Blaine. When she tried to pull him off, he gave her a nice set of black eyes as well before returning to Blaine.

Cooper had shown up later on the day he had awoken, apparently there since he could get a plane in, and had stayed on Blaine's left side most of the time he was in the coma while Kurt stayed on the right side. He had gone out for a nap when Blaine had awoken to Kurt's voice, but had put all his commercials on hold and even forfeited some auditions to come back to Lima after what had happened.

Apparently it took all of the Hummel-Hudson household to hold Cooper back from going to where their dad was being held and beating "the living piss out of him" for what he had done.

Blaine kind of wished he knew more about the legal aspects of the situation. He couldn't imagine that he would get away with breaking and entering either - if that's how the cops would see it. For all he knew, this could be dismissed because Blaine went into the house and maybe his dad would argue it was self defense against an intruder.

And for all the damage on his body, Blaine was still saddened most by the fact that all his little keepsakes and possessions had been removed from his old room. When Kurt was dozing in the chair beside his bed, and Cooper was off getting yet another coffee, that's what Blaine would think about.

When he was healed, he would go to the dump and stay there until he found his stuff. He didn't care how long it would take. He did not just have the beating of his life to end up with nothing out of it.

"Just go home and nap…." He had murmured to Kurt one afternoon as Kurt couldn't seem to hold back the sobs again. Kurt spent more time crying now then he did doing anything else. Blaine felt guilty for doing this to Kurt, and effectively putting Kurt's life on hold along with his own. He had stopped going to school despite Burt's protests, demanding to stay at Blaine's side, and even put Brittany in charge of the senior prom, not even flinching when he was told that Brittany had decided to veto the Castles in the Clouds theme for prom he had worked on with the committee in favor of doing Dinosaurs as a theme.

Dinosaurs would be a pretty fucking cool theme. Much less cheesey than Castles in the Clouds - but he wouldn't tell that to Kurt.

"I'm not leaving." Kurt insisted, as he always did when Blaine prompted him to take a break or go home or go to school. It broke his heart to see Kurt give up his skin care rituals and spend his days in sweats and T-shirts. Kurt's sole focus right now seemed to be Blaine, and had Blaine been someone who didn't enjoy the clinginess, he might have felt suffocated. Instead all he felt was frustration that he couldn't do all the things he wanted to do with Kurt.

So they spent their days in a quiet monotony. Kurt would read to Blaine, they would watch daytime television together, they would entertain the afterschool guests, and Kurt would do homework for the both of them to have returned to the school. Not because Blaine couldn't do the work, but because he couldn't write it down with his broken hand. Despite being beaten within an inch of his life, his teachers still, for some reason, decided he should do homework. Burt had offered to set those teachers straight about the seriousness of what had occurred, but Blaine asked him not to. He needed a bit of normalcy, even in the form of useless assignments from his most dull of classes.

After one of Kurt's sob fests, he had admitted to Blaine that he "was so mad at you."

"Because I went to that house?" Blaine uttered.

"Because you went to that house. You didn't let anyone know about it, and I still don't know why you did it." Kurt whined, fisting the edges of Blaine's paper-thin hospital blanket to help soothe himself as he cried.

Blaine groaned as he reached out with his "good" hand. It wasn't just his skin that was bruised, but his muscles and internal organs as well. The doctor had told him he was lucky none of his organs had been broken by the kicking he had apparently endured, but that didn't stop Blaine from being in complete pain everytime he tried to move.

Kurt grabbed the hand when he saw it was being stretched out and tenderly moved it back into place, holding it down there, "Don't…"

"I… just… I wanted to get my stuff Kurt. I told you that."

Kurt's eyes were consistently puffy from all the crying and sleeplessness, so when he looked at Blaine incredulously, Blaine could barely make out the blues of his eyes. "We got your stuff… and even if you needed more, you know we would have taken you there to get it. Why did you put yourself in that kind of situation even though you knew your dad is a crazy asshole?"

Blaine chuckled a little at his boyfriend's cursing, who in turned just looked irritated by the humor Blaine had found in it. He forced himself to entwine his fingers with Kurt's, despite the pressure that would put on the bruising, "Would being a stupid ass be enough of an explanation?"

"If I had lost you because you went and were a stupid ass, I would bring you back to life and kick your ass myself Blaine Anderson."

Another chuckle fell from Blaine's lips at that, even though Kurt was dead serious about it.

How could he possibly explain the fact that he'd had an inescapable urge that he acted upon? Sure it was stupid as fuck, but that was Blaine in a nutshell. Had Kurt learned nothing about him?

The highlight of Blaine's days were the physical examinations. They poked and prodded at him, which fucking hurt, but right after they'd always give him morphine to numb everything. He liked it when his body went numb and he couldn't feel the constant reminders of a beating he wasn't even conscious for. It also made him much more disinhibited when he spoke.

"You should totally marry me." He had told Kurt after the morphine had taken effect on one evening.

"Mmm-hmm." Kurt responded, much too dismissively for Blaine's liking.

"What? I'm totally serious. We should go to Canada and get hitched."

Kurt set the magazine down he was looking at and smiled sweetly over to Blaine, "Blaine, you're drunk on pain medication. You always propose when you're drunk on pain medication. You also always demand that we get a puppy."

Blaine didn't seem to remember proposing before, or asking for a puppy - but both were good ideas in his mind.

"We should get a fucking dog! And that doesn't change the fact that we should get married."

"Okay. Alright." Kurt said with a hint of amusement behind his dismissive words as he looked back into the magazine.

Blaine groaned and tried to roll onto his side towards Kurt, which caused Kurt to immediately drop the magazine and reach over to push Blaine gently back into the Blaine shaped indentation in the hospital bed. "Stay still or I'll have them bind you to the bed."

"Marry me!"

"Oh my good gods Blaine. Just stay still!"

"Why won't you marry me?"

"Because we're teenagers and I almost just lost you you dummy."

Blaine whined softly and grabbed onto Kurt's hands before they went to pick up the magazine. "I want to marry you, have a puppy, and twenty kids."

It was the first time since he had been in here that Blaine had heard pure, unadulterated laughter come out of Kurt, and it was the sweetest music ever. He might be numb from the morphine, but he knew what he was saying.

"I will definitely NOT have twenty kids with you Blaine…"

"But you will get married to me?"

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll marry you. Can I read my magazine now?"

Blaine's heart lit up so that it was the one part of his body he could feel - and the only part not in pain. He beamed as he looked at Kurt and tugged at his hands, "You should kiss on it."

Another sweet chuckle and Kurt's lips graced Blaine's, who hummed happily against them even though all he could feel was the pressure from the contact. Because the contact was with Kurt, he knew it was good.

Kurt must have thought Blaine was completely under the effects of the barbiturate, because the next morning when Burt came by the visit, Blaine eagerly announced that they were engaged, and it wasn't just Burt who had wide eyes when that was said.

"What? Blaine? I mean… I said… oh god." Kurt had a hand to his chest as if he just then, and only then realized that he had said yes to Blaine.

Burt had remained silent, bugged out eyes looking from Blaine, to Kurt, and back to Blaine.

"Did you think just because I was on painkillers I wasn't serious?" Blaine noted, glancing over with amusement at the boy he was now thinking of as his fiance.

"I… maybe… yes."

"Then why would you say yes?"

Kurt looked at his dad for answers and Burt gave him a shrug. Even Blaine could see the sparkle of amusement in Burt's eyes, past the 'I may have to kill you' look he was shooting towards Kurt.

When Kurt realized he wasn't getting any help from his dad on this one, he turned his body to Blaine, setting a hand on Blaine's and looking at him hopefully. Before he could even open his mouth to say it, Blaine cut in.

"You are not backing out of marrying me."

Kurt opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, looking at Blaine with, for once, nothing to say. Or at least nothing he could think of to say.

"Well I'm going to get one of those breakfast platters from the cafeteria and let you guys decide what you're doing or not doing…." Burt huffed and quickly retreated from the room.

"Blaine… you have to know I thought you were joking…."

"I would never joke about you and I."

Kurt groaned, tipping his head back and Blaine winced as he felt a stirring in his cock - also sore like everything else on his body. Usually when Kurt groaned and dipped his head back like that….

At least Blaine knew his libido wasn't broken.

When Kurt looked back at Blaine, it was pained, "But we're teenagers Blaine. You know how I feel about that…"

"Just because we're going to get married doesn't mean we have to do it right away…. I just want you to know that's what I intend to do with you."

Kurt made a slight, sharp intake of breath, eyes never leaving Blaine as he looked him over.

"Is this because I'm hairless now? Do you not want to marry a skinhead?" Blaine quipped.

Kurt giggled and shook his head, though reached over to feel the soft stubble on Blaine's head. "No. We can get you a wig until my curls grow back."

"YOUR curls?"

"Mine."

They both chuckled at that. For that instant, it was like they both knew things would be alright despite where they were and what had happened.

"Fine."

Blaine's brow furrowed at that, and again he winced from making his body do things they really didn't want to do.

"Fine?"

"Fine. I'll marry you… by the time we're thirty."

Blaine balked, "Thirty?!"

Kurt nodded, "Yes. Thirty."

"Why thirty? Why so long?"

Kurt smiled and crawled up into the bed aside Blaine, where, despite the doctor's protests, he spent his nights. Sharing the tiny hospital bed was a challenge, but Blaine was happy for it. He didn't want to think of not having Kurt beside him at night.

"Well for starters… that wasn't exactly the most romantic proposal. You could have done much better."

Blaine snorted and huffed. Of course Kurt would hold that against him. He should have gotten a full on orchestra and serenaded him with flowers and all that shit… proposing to him from a hospital bed when his ass hung out the back of his gown and his hair was all gone and he had a catheter up his cock - what was he thinking?

"Also, I will need time to prepare the wedding. Since the proposal was lacking, it will need to be made up for with the wedding."

"But I don't care about that! I just want to be officially, and undeniably yours and I want you to be mine - all legally and officially. We could go to Vegas and get it done in Klingon for all I care!"

Now it was Kurt's turn to snort at that. "We will definitely NOT being doing it in Vegas, and definitely NOT in Klingon. And just because you don't care about the grandeur of the event - I do."

Blaine pouted a little, and even that fucking hurt. He couldn't wait for these bruises to heal all up. Not just because he needed up and out of this sterile prison, but because he needed to be able to physically show Kurt just how much he needed to marry him.

"Fine. But we get married by twenty."

Now Kurt blanched, "Twenty! How is that a negotiation? That's not even halfway."

"But we won't be teens anymore either which I think is your major issue."

Kurt rolled his eyes, fingers playing at collar of Blaine's hospital gown, which so many times he's talked about redesigning so it could at least be fashionable if people were stuck in it for so long. "We'll still be in school. Just college instead of high school."

"So? People aren't allowed to get married in college?"

"Oh Blaine…." Kurt sighs, and it's expressed with such a blend of frustration and exasperation that Blaine holds his tongue and just watches Kurt, not worried that Kurt doesn't actually want to marry him at all and suggesting they get married by thirty was his plan to hold off on completely denying Blaine the engagement.

"I just… think we should talk about this more when you're out of here and not relying on so many drugs to get you through the day and we've both had a decent nights sleep…."

Blaine looks away, his doubts all but confirmed with a statement like that. Kurt is nothing if not a reliable reality check. He talks about fancy fairytale weddings, and romance, but when it comes down to it, Blaine knows he's the romantic - because he's the one willing to take this relationship to what it seems it should be, regardless of their age or immaturity.

"Oh don't look like a sad puppy with your tail between your legs." Kurt scolds him playfully, but Blaine isn't in the mood to play now. His heart feels crushed by the sombering fact that Kurt's maturity makes him less likely to dive into the adult world that Blaine wants to be in. After Blaine didn't turn back to Kurt, Kurt must have recognized the sting was real and wrapped an arm very gently around Blaine. "Sweetheart…"

"I went there to get all the things that reminded me of you. Things I want to keep because I want to show them to grandkids one day…. I didn't want my dad to do anything to them." Blaine choked out and kept looking away because, damnit, he was going to cry. He hated crying like a hormonal pregnant chick, and it seemed like he was becoming one with the amount he was doing it lately.

He heard the little intake of breath beside him, and even though he was looking away from Kurt he knew his face would be shocked with that telltale sound. Kurt's hand held him just a little bit firmer then, and he grimaced, face still away from Kurt.

"But my room was empty… totally empty. He already got rid of all my stuff… as if getting rid of me wasn't enough."

"Blaine…"

"And all the little things I kept… you would think I was a stalker…" He made a soft laugh, distorted by the sobs in his throat.

"Blaine… sweetie…"

"And you… I want to marry you… like it's the only thing I know for sure I want to do."

Kurt's hand reached up, cupping Blaine's chin to turn his head back to facing him. They were both teared up then he saw, and no matter how much Kurt cried, Blaine still felt so awful when he saw it. Even worse when he knew he had caused it.

"I said I'd marry you. I meant it. I just don't want to rush it. We'll be together regardless of whether we're married or not."

Blaine sucked in a breath and nodded weakly. That was okay. That made sense.

"And your stuff? Cooper had it packed up and put away for safe keeping because your dad was apparently breaking things in your room the last time he had visited."

Blaine blinked a few times in surprise. Why hadn't Cooper told him that? It sure as hell would have saved him a broken body.

"I overheard him telling my dad. He didn't tell you because he thought you'd get mad about the broken stuff and he didn't think you needed any of the stuff in there anyhow since you've been alright living with us as is for the past while."

Blaine groaned and dropped his head, and his gaze. His dumb brother had been trying to stop him from getting hurt and as a result, was the cause of him getting hurt. Dumbass Cooper. "Please don't tell him why I went there… he'll feel guilty…"

Kurt probably nodded to that, but Blaine hadn't just looked up.

"I have a deal for you…." Kurt said after a quiet minute.

"Hmmm?"

"How about, we change the order of things a bit…"

Blaine perked up an eyebrow - the hairiest part of him right now quite sadly. He looked at Kurt curiously, waiting for him to expound.

"We'll get a puppy."

Really. People would have thought Blaine was all of five years old the way that got him happy again. "Really? A puppy? Can we get him now?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "No sweetheart. First you have to be better enough to go and pick him out and I need the time to convince my folks that this is a good idea."

"Fuck. I will force myself to get up and out of this bed now if it means I can have a puppy now." Blaine said, trying to push himself up into a sitting position on his own even though Kurt was keeping him solidly against the bed.

"You will heal, and then we will get a puppy. Honestly… what's the big deal about a puppy anyhow?"

"Someone to love me… even if you're mad at me." Blaine said so simply and genuinely that he immediately received a kiss from Kurt.

"Just because I might get mad at you sometimes, doesn't mean I don't love you…. but I get it. I get it. And we're going to have a puppy."

* * *

Getting a puppy was enough motivation for Blaine to make the effort everyday to try and do a little bit more. He even got Kurt to help him clean himself up every day so he was presentable when people came to visit so he could give the impression that he was getting better.

It was still a few more days since they took the catheter out, and jeezus did that hurt, and then after that he worked on shuffling to the bathroom like a little old man, with the nurses help because he didn't want Kurt to help him with this. He still had some pride after all.

Once Blaine had demonstrated his eagerness to move, a physical therapist came in twice daily to help him regain control over his muscles and joints as they healed. The guy was cute, and not adverse to Blaine's lazy flirting, even though Kurt was there each and every time the therapist was and found the back and forth banter about "flexing" and "using muscles" properly quite amusing, chuckling in the background.

It helped that as soon as the physical therapist was gone, Blaine found himself smothered by Kurt. Apparently Kurt was just as prone to acting on his jealousy too - just in a less violent and more Blaine oriented way than Blaine did.

As Blaine became more functional, he also became more bored. The days didn't go fast enough and he certainly didn't heal up as quickly as he'd like. Kurt tried to keep him occupied with schoolwork and reading. Their friends came by and all gave them the latest gossip so they'd have topic for conversation in the evenings, and the Hudson-Hummel family came to insist Kurt take breaks because now there was a nice imprint of Kurt's ass in that bedside chair since he had been there so much.

The usual drama at school kept Kurt entertained. From Finn and Quinn running together for prom king and queen, despite Rachel's rage, to Puck slipping nair into the hockey players shampoos (apparently Rick "the dick" Nelson was also sporting a bald head these days), to Becky spazzing over not being nominated for prom queen, to Puck failing the test they had all worked so hard to get him to pass.

"Are you sad that I can't come with you to prom?" Blaine asked one evening.

Kurt looked up from the book he had been reading aloud, "I'm not going unless you are."

Brain frowned, running a hand over the sprouts that had started to grow on his head, feeling the scar forming at the back of his skull. "And why the hell not?"

"Because I have no interest unless I go with you. Besides… I'd hate to end up being voted as prom queen again given the school's propensity for write in votes."

Well that settled it, Blaine was going to have to get better by the time prom rolled around.

"Got off those college applications Blaine?" Cooper asked on one afternoon.

"Yes Coop. NYU, Columbia, Pace,..."

"Wow. You must really be tired of me if you're so insistent on setting up shop on the other side of the continent."

"More like my boyfriend has his heart set on one place only and I'm just preparing to follow him there." Blaine said, blowing Kurt a kiss off to the side where he was sitting, ever present.

"Fiance." Kurt corrected, much to the delight of Blaine's heart.

"Fiance? Really? Who asked who? When?"

Kurt chuckled and looked over at Blaine, "Go ahead Romeo. Tell him your all so romantic method of proposing."

Blaine smirked, and proceeded to regale Cooper with his tale of disinhibition and morphine… and puppies.

* * *

"You are absolutely insane. How did you get the doctor to go along with this?" Kurt asked as he helped Blaine into his suit.

It really didn't take a lot of pushing on Blaine's part to convince the doctor to let him out in time for the prom. He put on a weepy face, told the doctor that he had been doing so well and certainly the hospital needed the bed he was occupying. Now he was still all sore and didn't have much more on his head than a buzzcut, but he was almost dressed in a suit and tie, taking his boyfriend - fiance to prom.

Everything still ached, but it was now more of a dull ache than an active one. He had promised to refrain from any fast dances, and even limit the slow ones, but he was being allowed to go - which meant Kurt didn't have to miss it either.

Burt had even agreed to let them share a bed. He probably figured that Blaine was too weak and Kurt was too cautious to do anything more than chaste cuddling together.

Blaine intended to prove him wrong.

"God you're always fucking gorgeous…" was Blaine's ultimate response to Kurt's comment on his state of sanity. Kurt clucked dismissively as he finished fixing Blaine's collar so Blaine leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt before restating, "Fucking gorgeous."

"Well.. I'm glad you think so." Kurt murmured, looking a little dazed. He caught Blaine's hand with his own and slowly led him to the front door where Carole and Burt had them pose the best they could, or at least the best that Blaine could, for pre-prom photos.

"I'm going to photoshop my curls in…" Blaine grumbled as Kurt stroked a hand over the fuzz on his head once they were released from the photoshoot.

Kurt checked, helping Blaine into the car. Blaine was having to swallow a lot of pride to do this for Kurt, going to prom that was. He needed help getting washed, dressed, and now even getting into the car. Is this how Artie felt all the time? Fuck. It sucked.

"Somehow, I am going to ravish you tonight." Blaine said as they drove off, causing Kurt to laugh outright.

"And how, pray tell, are you intending to do that dear?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out when we get to it."

Another low chuckle and a shake of Kurt's head told Blaine he had his work cut out for him, but at least Kurt wasn't arguing it.

The prom was anticlimactic - at least from Blaine's perspective. He hung out a lot at the glee club's table, watching songs and dances, and even Rachel get named prom queen even though she wasn't in the running. Both the Hummel-Hudson boys were now coronated as well - Kurt as queen last year, and this year Finn was prom king. Quinn stood up to sing, showing everyone that she was on the mend from her accident, and there were no big fights this year.

"You'd better dance with me before my ass falls asleep Kurt." Blaine grumbled when Kurt rejoined him after coronating Finn and Rachel.

Kurt smiled and held out a hand, "Fine. But you'd better not fall."

Blaine took the offered hand and stood up with a grunt. "Oh baby, I already fell - for you." He wagged his eyebrows and Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes in response.

"God you're a cheeseball…"

Miraculously, Blaine didn't fall. He might have put a fair portion of his weight against Kurt to keep himself up, but he didn't fall.

He and Quinn would really have to work hard to be ready to dance at nationals.

Later on, as he proudly told everyone that he and Kurt were engaged, and Kurt hid his face in his hands, Finn and Rachel both suggested having a shared wedding.

"Ah… somehow I don't think Kurt would be alright with sharing."

"Damn straight." Kurt snapped, looking up from his palms, "My wedding will be MINE."

Laughter rung around the table and someone jokingly questioned if Blaine would be invited even.

"So long as I'm there for the honeymoon, I'm happy."

* * *

**Just so ya'll know - I'm away this week for a conference, so don't expect any updates until next weekend. Sorry!**


	42. 3x20: Props

In the end, it was Kurt who did the majority of the work prom night - riding Blaine through both their orgasms. Blaine would swear up and down that that was the best medicine any doctor could have ordered.

Blaine also worked his butt off at physical therapy. He and Quinn had a bet between them about who would be able to do the hard dance moves in glee club first, and besides that, he just couldn't stand having to be so reliant on everyone else for help for every little thing. He always had Kurt, or another member of Glee club at his side - even when he needed to go to the bathroom. Part of it was the need for physical support, the other part of it was the need to be supported by numbers.

Because of all the shit Blaine had pulled in the past on different students, his reduced ability to retaliate right now meant that students could get their revenge on him more easily. Sam had heard the hockey team talking about it prior to Blaine's return, and so now he was accompanied everywhere so the hockey players and anyone else who dared try to hurt Blaine wouldn't get the chance. That didn't stop some of them from making threatening eyes at Blaine in the halls, but Blaine could return those just as easily as they gave them.

As soon as he could, he would be punching a few of those idiots.

Burt and Carole had managed to hold off his having to deal with the police and social services as long as they could while Blaine was recovering, but eventually he had to discuss the circumstances of his attack with both of those parties and had his statement taped so the judge could, hopefully, spare him from having to attend a trial. The belief was that it might be too traumatic for Blaine to attend, and despite Blaine feeling that he could handle it, he was not opposed to playing the part of the conflicted young man in order to evade the trial.

His dad, it seemed, was in a lot of shit.

Not only had he beaten Blaine, but he had attacked his girlfriend, and now, they had discovered, he had cheated on his taxes and committed some kind of fraud.

Cooper was initially hesitant to give Blaine a lot of details, but with consistent pressing, he finally admitted to Blaine that it had been discovered that not only had their father been cheating the system, but he had been doing it for years. He was up to his neck in debts too - mostly owed to persons with gag affiliations.

In addition, they discovered that their mother had never truly been in the United States legally. She had been brought here, by their dad, and been using fake identification their dad had gotten for her to stay and work in the USA. When Blaine's case has initially been opened up by social services, that was one of the things that had been discovered which explained now why she was back in the Philippines.

Apparently giving birth to two children and spending the last thirty years in a country didn't make someone any more a citizen in the minds of the United States government.

It was the foundation of many conversations Blaine had with his older brother, who was temporarily staying in town, though in a nearby hotel, while the case was pursued and while Blaine was getting better. Blaine never admitted directly why he had gone to the old house, but he assumed Cooper had somehow found out because his brother was always awfully guilty in his presence and always trying to help him out.

Cooper had even told his agent to forgo scheduling him in for anything in the next little while. Something completely unheard of when it came to Cooper.

If only Blaine could stop Kurt from getting all giddy around Cooper. No matter how much Cooper was around, Kurt was always still starstruck around him, and openly oggled the elder Anderson boy.

"Cooper, could you perhaps… maybe… stop looking so good 'round Kurt?" Blaine asked directly one day.

Cooper perked up and looked particularly amused as he glanced back to Blaine, "What? Your boyfriend is lusting after me?"

"Ugh…." Blaine didn't even want to think about it in that way.

"Can't blame him really - OW!"

Blaine was better enough to have the strength to throw a couch pillow at Cooper then and there.

Cooper had also been trying to get in contact with their mother, mostly by using some of his better established contacts in the entertainment business to try and directly message their mother at the family home in the Philippines. It was, however, a less direct method that finally garnered a response.

A letter had been sent by social services updating Mrs. Anderson on the status of her younger son, which had been forwarded to family in the Philippines with an address that had delivered it to their mother. She had sent a response, which Cooper read to Blaine the day it arrived.

_**Dear Blaine,**_

_**I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for it all. I can not hope to make up to you what I've done and allowed to happen. I have no excuses. The doctors here say I can be treated for my problems. I see my problems though as the result of the sins I have committed against you and I should suffer through them as penance. **_

_**And while I do not agree with you living a sodomous life, I pray that you are happy. I do not intend to fight for my citizenship. I am where I belong now, and where I have purpose.**_

_**Perhaps in the future we will both be well enough to be mother and son once more.**_

_**Your loving Mother.**_

"It's shit." Cooper said, tossing the papers to the side as he finished.

Blaine felt cold. On one hand, it was as much of an apology and acknowledgement of wrongdoing as he was going to get, on the other hand, it was another clear swipe at his sexuality and that he was partially at fault for what had happened in her eyes.

He had hoped for more.

He had always hoped for more.

He wasn't going to get it.

"Am I really that unlovable?" He asked that night, sitting up in bed while Kurt inspected his bandages on his back.

He felt Kurt stop behind him, then shuffle around on the bed until they were face to face, "Was this because of your mother's letter?"

Blaine nodded once.

"Do you believe that I love you?"

He nodded again.

"You're not unlovable. You just got dealt a bad hand when it came to parents."

Blaine took in a breath, nodded for the third time, and then asked.

"Do you think I shouldn't have kids because of them?"

"Why would you say that?"

Blaine cast his gaze down to his lap, looking at his hands which were blemished with various scars. "Because… what if I end up like them? I don't want kids who feel the way I do about them… about me."

Soft hands were placed on each of Blaine's cheeks and pulled his head up so he had to look at Kurt, "Because you worry about it, because you're conscious about it, it won't happen. You will be an amazing dad Blaine. You just have to watch your language around them."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Them?"

Kurt nodded, "One boy and one girl. That's what we're having."

Blaine's body warmed where it had been cool. "Oh really?"

Smooth hands petted his cheeks and then one of them moved up to the fuzz on top of his head, "Yes. They will call you daddy and call me papa. They will be two years apart in age. The girl will be mine biologically and the boy will be yours."

Blaine shut his eyes and could picture it perfectly. A little fashionable girl modelled after Kurt and another curly haired Anderson boy. All four of them together, happy, and a family. A real family.

"Still needs a dog in the mix." He murmured as he kept his eyes shut.

He heard the sweet chuckle from Kurt and careful fingers tapping his head. He knew Kurt couldn't wait until his curls were fully formed again.

"Soon enough sweetheart. Once you can walk it."

* * *

Blaine hadn't realized how much he had come to rely on his physical qualities until Coach Sylvester starting trying to push Kurt into cross dressing for nationals. Blaine couldn't even get up without someone helping him which meant that he was in no shape to snap at her and be a legitimate threat. Kurt, he realized, though could hold his own against the dragon lady, and even though he had a fire in his belly from wanting to defend Kurt, he didn't need to.

Besides, no one pushed the matter any further when Tina had a pissy fit in front of Glee club about her desire for solos (was there anyone in this club who wasn't a total diva?) and stormed out with Mike quick on her heels.

"Does she realize no one gives two shits about hearing her wail?" Blaine asked once she was out of the room, giving way to some snickers, awkward silence, and a gentle jab in the side from Kurt.

"Well she sounds like a harpy." Blaine grumbled, but gave it up after that point.

They saw Tina again, with fabric for the costumes for Nationals, when they were at the mall. Blaine and Kurt had both gotten some ice cream and were now relaxing in the massage chairs when she walked by, all busy and over concerned with something on her phone, and marched right into the little pool in front of them.

Kurt snapped up and went to Tina's aid. It took some careful maneuvering but Blaine was there too a minute later. It looked like she was out of it as she babbled a lot of crazy things about Finn being Kurt and trying to have sex with her and how Blaine would look terrible with a mohawk, but in the end she came to, realized where she was and what had happened, and that she was now soaking in the mall with fabric that Kurt was somehow able to price in his head.

Damned divas.

Whatever had happened in that pool though had made Tina more agreeable though, and despite the fact that an image of Kurt and Tina having sex flashed through his mind and killed any hope of getting an erection for the rest of the day, it seemed to make everyone less tense.

That afternoon when they got home, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, and Finn were greeted not just by Burt, but by Cooper and Carole as well - all three were giddy and surrounding the entranceway.

"Well this is … weird." Finn noted with the other three boys nodding in agreement.

The explanation for this odd behaviour was given by Cooper, who held up three envelopes, "Checked the mail. They're from universities… for you Blaine."

Oh.

Soon enough, Kurt, Finn, and Sam were just as giddy - escorting Blaine to the living room and ready to watch him open the letters.

He just hoped he wasn't about to disappoint them all with what was inside.

It was Kurt, leaned over beside him, damned near bouncing in place with his hands in his lap trying to contain those hand gestures he made when he was excited, that gave Blaine the most stress. There was no doubt Kurt would get into NYADA, so now it was all about what Blaine could get into to be with him in New York.

He took a deep breath, and carefully opened the one from Pace.

Accepted.

A chorus of whoops and cheers went up around the room.

Then there was Columbia.

Accepted.

Another ear-blowing session of hollering and hooting.

Then New York University.

Accepted again.

"Oh wow Blaine! You're going to have your pick!" Sam yelled out over the cheers.

Blaine simply nodded and looked at the three papers in front of him as Kurt hugged him from the side. Three universities had thought enough of him to accept him in. He was going to New York for sure now. With Kurt. He could plan a future for them.

The cheers and the congratulations all around him faded into background noise as his head became loud. His brain telling him one simple truth.

You got out.

And so he smiled, and hugged Kurt back, and accepted all the congratulations, because even though this stuff hadn't mattered a few months ago, now it was the final step in freeing himself from his parents. Freeing him from Lima. Freeing him from having to be a certain person to avoid getting bullied.

He could be Blaine.

* * *

"No Blaine. No storage room. You are not able to hack it yet." Kurt scolded Blaine as they rounded the corner towards the locker room.

"But… you.. welding… you were the only one up on that stage who not only looked like they knew what they were doing but you were fucking hot while you did it." Blaine moaned, thinking back to yesterday when they were welding for their Flashdance routine.

Kurt tsked and led Blaine to the locker room, helping him sit on one of the benches before handing over a tape to Mr. Schuster. Blaine knew it was of Vocal Adrenaline's practice. Kurt had gone alone to spy on them since Blaine was about as useful as a spaghetti squash in Finn's room right now.

Vocal Adrenaline was all in sync, all perfect, with Unique leading them on with her little sashay's and hip bops, making all of New Directions curl up into little balls of worry. Blaine only wanted to curl up because the bench was fucking uncomfortable and he didn't understand why they had to meet in the locker room to watch this video.

"Those moves don't look all that hard." Blaine stated when Mr. Butthead had insisted the Human Centipede move that Vocal Adrenaline was doing on screen was the most difficult show choir dance move right now.

"Says the cripple." Puck huffed. That made not only Blaine glare in his direction, but Artie and Quinn as well. "Sorry!"

After the viewing, the group went back to the choir room where arguments ensued again about Kurt dressing in drag, how good Vocal Adrenaline was, and how they were expected to beat them with only Rachel at the helm.

Then Puck came in.

Wearing a wig and a dress.

"Oh my god." Kurt sputtered beside him while Blaine just stared. Stared and stared, and, oh god, what was wrong with him. It was like watching a catastrophe unfold before him and he couldn't unglue his eyes from the scene.

After what seemed like forever, Mr. Butthead sent Puck away to change and then they went into three hours worth of choreography for Paradise by the Dashboard Light. Blaine was thoroughly sore to say the least. Thankfully, he and Quinn were able to joke about it and mutually complain about their aches and pains while Kurt and Joe coddled them.

"Do you think I was wrong?" Kurt mused as they drove home afterwards.

"You're never wrong about anything sweetcheeks." Blaine uttered. His chair was reclined back and he had the back and ass warmers on high as they travelled - thankful that Finn and Sam had taken the other vehicle.

"Do you even know what I'm referring to?"

"Not a clue."

Kurt chuckled and then elaborated, "Dressing in drag."

"Fuck no babe. You're hottest when you wear tight pants and shirts - not some girly swishy dress and definitely not with fake tits."

Another chuckle. "What is it with you and breasts?"

"I don't have a thing against breasts… so long as they're flat and hairy."

"You know what I mean Blaine."

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe it was because I wasn't breastfed or some shit. I just know that the way they swing all around like sacks of jelly weirds me out. Can we not discuss tits? I'd much rather discuss your sweet ass."

"But was I wrong? I mean… Puck took one for the good of the team… even if it was horrible to see."

"Puck made a hideous woman for a reason - same reason you would. You're not meant to be one. Your buddy… Unique…. she was supposed to be born a woman but got stuck in a boy body by some fluke. That's different. You can tell she was supposed to be a chick. Can't force that shit."

"You really think so?"

"Fuck babe. I know so. Now take me home and cuddle the shit out of me."

"Just cuddle?"

"Babe… I saw Puck in a dress and fake tits today. I don't think I could get it up even if a crane was involved."

* * *

"So what exactly prompted you to fucking put on a dress yesterday anyhow?" Blaine asked of Puck when it was the two of them and Puck was getting his things out of his locker the next day.

"Dude… I just… as lame as it's going to sound - Glee is the one thing I really have going for me. So I wanted to make sure we get Nationals even if it means I have to dress up as a chick."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. He was about to respond when Rick Nelson, and two of the other hockey morons encircled him and Puck. Both of them tensed up, but with Blaine that came at the cost of feeling his mending body in pain as he forced the muscles together in order to tense.

"Look at this boys. Blaine Anderson and Noak Puckerman. Both former rulers of this school and now reduced to what? Puckerman comes to school wearing dresses and Blainey-boy here can barely walk from all the dick he's getting up the ass from Hummel."

Blaine snarled and took a step forward. Body repair be damned, he wasn't going to stand back and listen to that. Puck had the same idea, though his movements were much more fluid as he went face to face with Rick, suggesting that they get a few more hockey players over here so it would be a fair fight. Blaine had to chuckle at that. Between him and Puck, even if he was still healing, he knew he could take these guys.

"You're not even going to graduate Puck. You'll be one of those guys we made fun of when we were younger. Another Lima Loser."

Now Puck growled and geared back to punch Rick, but Rick's hockey toadies grabbed him and held his arms back. Blaine stiffly walked himself over and grabbed at one of the little minions, ignoring the shooting pain in his arm as he did, to get the boy off his buddy.

"This afternoon… by the dumpster where you used to hold court in this school Puckerman. Don't mess up this night hallway with your blood. Your little… sidekick can come too if his boyfriend lets him out past three too I suppose."

And with that, they left. Blaine had his hands in fists and was set on stalking after them when Blaine put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. "Don't."

"But those fuckers…."

"Forget them. They're no threat. Now Kurt? If he finds out I let you get hurt, he is a threat."

"Fuck… no kidding."

* * *

Blaine ignored Puck's demands that he stay out of the after school fight, but he did tell Sam.

So when Blaine made his way outside to the circle of students and hockey players surrounding Rick and Puck, he wasn't surprised to see not only Sam there, but Finn, Mike, Santana, and Rory as well.

Both boys in the centre were already sporting blood on their faces, but were circling each other like vultures - until of course, Rick gave Puck on good hit and knocked Puck to the ground.

That was their cue.

It was unspoken, but all agreed upon somehow. The hockey players and glee club members who were there broke into fighting. Some of it was one-on-one, in Santana's case she took on two of the hockey players. Blaine went after the guys who had just tossed a felled Puckerman into the dumpster and they were running off at the sight of him.

Apparently, he was still scary with a limp.

Students who were uninvolved were screaming and running backwards, but never far away so they wouldn't be able to see the drama unfold in front of them. For every glee club member on the ground, there was one hockey player on the ground. Blaine couldn't even get near any one of them in particular. Everytime he tried, they rushed off, making him more irritated than anything. He wanted to get at least one punch in.

Then. Silence.

He spun around to see what was the cause of the sudden quiet and saw Puckerman, out of the dumpster, holding a switchblade towards Rick. Everyone seemed to be holding in their breath as they kept their eyes glued towards what was happening.

Then coach Beiste stormed in, telling everyone to leave, except for Puck of course. Begrudgingly, Blaine left with the rest of his Glee club kin, looking back towards Puckerman who just looked like Blaine had felt so many times - ready to punch the shit out of the bus he was leaning against.

It was then that Blaine saw himself in Puckerman, except that Puck didn't have a Kurt or Hudson-Hummel home to fall back on. The comments Rick had made about Blaine were meant to infuriate Blaine, but because he didn't care what Rick thought of him, they didn't do a whole lot. Puckerman on the other hand cared a lot what others thought about him because he had no safety net at home, and so being called a Lima Loser was no doubt hurting him deeply.

"I can't believe you idiots!" Kurt yelled at him, Sam, and Finn when they explained to the household that night why the two former were sporting bruises and why Blaine was extra sore,

Blaine shrugged it off and went back to thinking about Puck. If there was a way they could help him…

"And Blaine! Why the hell would you do anything to hurt yourself more! Forget how we need you for nationals - do you know how pissed I would be if you got beat up again?"

Blaine sighed. He wasn't going to have any peace for his thoughts while Kurt was riled up.

"Sweetcheeks… I appreciate your concern, but I'm trying to think about how to help Puckerman right now and that takes a whole lot of fucking brainpower to do."

That shut Kurt up. Burt, Carole, and Kurt all exchanged curious glances before Finn explained how Puck had failed his geography test, wouldn't graduate now, and how he was being berated as a Lima Loser.

"He might not be getting beat… but it's fucking clear that his parents don't give two shits about him either." Blaine supplied at the end, wondering if being neglected was as brutal as being abused. He didn't want to hazard a guess so that thought ended quickly.

"We've always accepted Puck in our home because we know he doesn't have a lot of positive stuff going on in his home…" Carole noted, looking at Finn who gave a little nod of response.

"Yah, well, he hasn't been over as much now has he? And I think since he's not graduating, he figures he has no where left to fall back on when we all go to college." Blaine grumbled. Kurt had moved to sit beside him, repositioning him to sit in a way the physical therapist had recommended.

More nods throughout the room and Burt broke the silence by suggesting they work on getting Puck over more to be a part of the Hudson-Hummel home so they could support him through this rough patch.

"Hell. He's a good kid. Might not be into his math and history as much as the school likes, but he's a solid worker and reliable. I could get him a job at my shop."

Finn shook his head. "Puck has a big plan about going to L.A. and expanding his pool cleaning business there."

"Well then… let's at least be there for him until he decides to do that hey guys?" Carole asked of all her boys, who nodded in response. The poor woman in a sea of men. Blaine didn't know how she put up with it all.

Finn's phone beeped then and he glanced at it, a grin spreading over his too large head.

"It's like… Sara n' Dippy or something…"

Kurt cut in, "Serendipity?"

"Yah. Them. Anyhow. Beiste got Puck's teacher to let him rewrite the final. He wants us to help him study during the Nationals trip."

A small cheer went up in the Hudson-Hummel living room and Blaine grinned to himself. Puck might not have the most attentive mother, but he did have a coach that clearly tried to fill that gap. He'd had to remember to send Coach Beiste some flowers or something. Great coach and substitute parent all in one.

"Well that helps that problem anyhow. Now boys…." Kurt glanced around at his brother, boyfriend, and friend. "We need to pack. We leave for Nationals tomorrow and I will not be supplying any of you with things you forgot…." With that he passed out lists. "... so I have typed up a list of what you need to pack and make sure everything on there is in your bags!"

"What's conditioner?" Finn inquired honestly.

"Going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kurt said dismissively, then taking Blaine's hand.

"And I will help you with yours. You need to be dance capable by Saturday so no unnecessary bending or lifting for you."

"Yes dear." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes, getting a small smack on his bottom from Kurt.

"God I'm going to miss how noisy my house has become…" Carole said from the bottom of the stairs as the boys ascended them.

"Don't worry hon. You and I can make plenty of noise to make up for it."

Never have four boys retreated so quickly into their rooms with such gagging sounds as they did then.

* * *

HUGE APOLOGIES for making you all wait so long for an update! I took a group of students to a leadership conference for a week and then the last week was spent catching up after missing a week. On the plus side, this story is coming close to its end, so I know for the next story I do to ensure I have a lot of chapters prewritten before I start posting the story to avoid this issue again. I honestly can't stand it when I have to wait forever between updates on fanfics I follow, so I hate that I've done it to you. Much love to you all! Add me on tumblr! 


	43. 3x21: Nationals

All Blaine could think of during the ride to Chicago was thank goodness they weren't taking a plane. Sure his body ached, especially since the bus was a school bus and had the bare minimum of cushioning in the seats. There wasn't enough space between one seat and the next so leg space was a nonexistent concept. The yellow brute was also noisy as hell and to compensate, the New Directions members were having to yell their conversations - mostly overtop of where Blaine was sitting, because, hey, why on earth would they have the presence of mind to just sit beside one another if they wanted to talk with each other anyhow?

Each hour, they stopped for a piss and snack break, and while Blaine might have otherwise enjoyed those, it just created a scene each and every time. He slowly pulled himself up, wincing at the pops and cracks his body made. Then Kurt would jump across the aisle to help him, causing some of the girls, Sugar in particular, to coo at them as if they were kittens instead of men. When everyone else was off the bus, Blaine would finally feel alright to leave, with Kurt at his back, helping him down the too steep steps of the bus.

Then when they were done their break, it was the same, just in reverse as Blaine tried to reposition himself back on the bus in a way he could most comfortably stay for the next hour of the trip.

When they finally got to the hotel, Mr. Butthead didn't question it when Blaine got himself his own room this time. He paid for it out of his own money anyhow. In fact, despite that there was four chaperones, none of them even flinched when Kurt accompanied Blaine to said room.

They had to be breaking some rules, but maybe the adults just thought nothing of it since Blaine currently had all the agility of an old man, and since he was part of the Hummel-Hudson house now.

And certainly the rest of the club didn't mind since it meant more space in their rooms for them.

"Ooo… I should have asked my daddy if I could get my own room." Sugar whined - the only mention of the special situation that Kurt and Blaine had in this hotel.

On one hand, Blaine felt bad about Kurt doing all the heavy lifting with the luggage - even though most of that luggage was Kurt's to begin with. They were only here for three days and Kurt had packed four suitcases while all Blaine had was a duffle bag. However, Blaine had traditionally helped Kurt with carrying bags, and now Kurt was dragging the bags, including Blaine's which was strapped over his shoulder after he loudly declared that Blaine would not be carrying anything because they needed him to not break onstage, so Blaine had to watch helplessly as Kurt struggled with their bags to their room.

If this had been a nicer hotel, there would have been someone he could have paid to help with the luggage - but it wasn't. It was what public schooling could afford.

It DID however, give Blaine an unprecedented view of Kurt's biceps as he held up the luggage with his hands as best as he could. Kurt so rarely showed off those beauties. Most of the world thought Kurt was soft under his layers, but in the past couple years, he had hardened. Sure he didn't work out with Blaine and the other boys in the weight room, but he took care of himself. He wasn't weak by any means.

When they did make it to the room, the best one a budget hotel could offer, Kurt unceremoniously dropped all the luggage and flopped onto the king sized bed - not even taking into account any aspects of the room. Not that there was anything to admire in it. Apparently buying the best room in a cheap hotel ensured you had doilies under the old lamps and hideous flower drapes. The jacuzzi tub looked like it might fall apart under his touch, and the carpet was a berber blend of different colours - sure to hide any stains.

"We're due in the boys room in fifteen minutes for a meeting and practice…" Blaine uttered, sitting on the edge of the bed carefully - which didn't give at all. Apparently he'd be sleeping on concrete with a sheet while he was here too.

Kurt groaned softly, the sound muted by the mattress his face was hidden in. After a moment he pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over at Blaine, "Is it weird that this time around I'm the one who's desperately horny and not wanting to practice and you're the one reminding me that we need to?"

Blaine's eyes snapped all the way open as he looked at Kurt. How could he have missed the darkened eyes and intense focused directed at him? Beneath the zipper of his pants, under the cotton of his boxer briefs, his cock tried to shoot up, blocked by the fabric barrier. A groan fell from his lips as kept his eyes locked on Kurt who was now crawling up the bed towards him. "Fifteen minutes…." he mouthed heatedly.

"... is lots of time." Kurt finished off, pressing his hand delicately to Blaine's chest as he directed him to lay back. Blaine was obedient when it came to Kurt's sexual needs. Ninety-nine times out of a hundred, Blaine was the one initiating sex, so when it came to Kurt initiating, Blaine was willing to do whatever Kurt wanted him to.

Kurt straddled his body over Blaine's, undressing himself quickly and keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's the whole time he did so. Blaine let his breath get stuck in his throat as he watched. No matter how many times he saw Kurt naked, each time was an unadulterated pleasure for him. He never got tired of letting his eyes skim over the porcelain skin, tightly wrapped around the lithe, muscular frame of his boyfriend. Kurt's body just screamed erotic, like he was made for being naked. If he wasn't so shy in front of everyone else except Blaine, he could easily be the next porn superstar.

But he wasn't, he was Blaine's. He was all for Blaine and no one else. At some point, Kurt had also realized just what he did for Blaine, and used it now. He knew that Blaine found him absolutely irresistible and sexy, and had begun using it to tease Blaine, and as a way to make sex just that much more amazing.

Now he was stripping himself down in a way that would put most exotic dancers to shame. Slowly unzipping his pants while he kept his eyes locked on Blaine, licking over his lips hungrily. Blaine was going to be his meal. Blaine would satisfy his thirst.

"Oh god Kurt…."

That made Kurt grin and he stood himself up on the bed, still straddled overtop of Blaine who remained laying back and watching. He slipping his jeans down and his boxer briefs along with it, leaving him completely naked above Blaine. A whine left Blaine's mouth and he salivated at the view. From here he could see now only the beautiful expanse of Kurt's chest and abs, but his cock, still bobbing in the air from its release, his balls, perfectly shaven, and even the bottom of the ass, so perfect.

"Maybe we should just go to practice…" Kurt hummed thoughtfully as he placed a hand to his chin, clearly teasing as he swayed his hips and let his cock dance above Blaine. Tease or not though, it sent Blaine into a small panic and again a whine passed through his lips, more urgent this time though.

"Don't you fucking dare leave me like this Kurt."

Kurt laughed and dropped back down to his knees. Now he helped Blaine undress, so carefully. Even though all the cuts had healed up, his bones were still mending, and he knew Kurt didn't want to upset the progress he had made even though Blaine personally wished he could just tear off his own clothes and have his naked body pressed against Kurt's.

As he was undressed, Kurt laid kisses over him, frustrating him even more. He was desperate for Kurt - around him or in him, it didn't matter. He hadn't realized how long it had been since they had been intimate. Was it prom? Whenever it was, it was too damned long ago. No wonder Kurt was so eager - Blaine had left him longing for awhile now.

He wasn't sure if they would be late because they were spending so much time getting undressed, or if they would be on time because it wasn't going to take much for Blaine to come.

Once his shirt was slipped out from under him, Kurt unzipped Blaine's pants and slipped his fingers under the waistband, pulling them back and down and finally, FINALLY, off Blaine. Like Kurt, Blaine's underwear had been pulled off along with his pants, letting his erection dance with its freedom. A freedom which was short lived as Kurt's lips rolled down over it, without any kind of suggestion or warning.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine cried. His eyes winced shut, and he tensed up completely as Kurt began effortlessly bobbing his head up and down over Blaine's all too eager shaft. Lost in a haze of absolute pleasure, Blaine's head tipped back and he let out a series of appreciative moans that drowned out the sound of a cap being opened.

What Blaine didn't miss though was the way Kurt shuddered around his cock suddenly and moaned himself as he took in Blaine's erection once again. Blaine's eyes snapped back open and he looked down, whining softly at the sight. Kurt's mouth was tightly enclosed around his cock while his fingers were prepping himself, in and out behind him. His arm was stretched back so he could do it, but Blaine could see that Kurt already had two fingers in himself. Good god it was a miracle he wasn't coming from the sight. He held back. He didn't know how long they had left, but he wanted this to last.

Kurt's tongue rolled up Blaine's frenulum as he pulled off Blaine's erection, making Blaine whimper at the loss of constant contact. Eyes now locked on one another, Kurt crawled himself up Blaine's body, and like prom night, lined himself up and over Blaine's erection, using one hand to hold Blaine's cock still so he could press his body down on Blaine.

The hot, tight heat encased Blaine slowly, and it was clear Kurt could have used a little more prepping by just how tight he was around Blaine, but somehow Blaine imagined that Kurt was as eager as he was to get that blissful release of an orgasm. That or Kurt was playing out to Blaine's love of rougher sex.

The slow slide down was agonizing. Kurt had his hands pressed onto each of Blaine's hips, stopping him from just jerking himself up and into Kurt completely. His whole body quaked with the need to be in Kurt then, completely in him. As he lowered himself, Kurt hissed softly as he was stretched. Blaine wasn't quite as big as Kurt, but he wasn't hurting for size either, especially when the other boys had questioned how big Kurt had to be when it was Blaine calling him big.

And then, they were completely joined. Kurt panted softly above him, holding himself in place above the bottomed out Blaine as he grew accustomed to the stretch in him. Blaine moaned and tried a few times to thrust his hips back and up, but Kurt's hold was too strong on him.

"Patience baby." Kurt murmured.

Patience was something Blaine had always lacked.

Thankfully though, Kurt began moving himself up again, and also let his hands leave Blaine's hips allowing Blaine to help with the work as he bucked himself up into Kurt who just balanced himself above Blaine and alternated between yelping and mewling each time his prostate was hit.

Blaine knew he wasn't going to last at all, so he placed one hand on Kurt's hips to steady himself as he continued to pound into Kurt while the other wrapped itself around Kurt's erection and stroked him up and down with increasing speed.

And then, Kurt tightened up and stilled completely above him, crying out his name as he shot hot, sticky cum over Blaine's chest. His orgasm meant that Blaine could finally let go, and as soon as he allowed himself to, he was also coming, pounding himself up into Kurt one last time and burying himself in there as his cries joined Kurt's and he filled Kurt up with his seed.

As soon as their cries died down and Kurt was slumped against Blaine who was still riding out his own aftershocks with the odd twitch and moan, a knock on the door told them they were out of time.

"Stop getting your wank on and get to practice boys!" called Santana outside the door, and both boys started groaning and then just chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all.

"One day I'm going to be able to fuck you without worrying about being interrupted or without having to keep quiet." Blaine promised as Kurt pulled himself off Blaine with a hiss from both of them.

Leaning forward then to kiss Blaine's sweaty brow, Kurt uttered "Holding you to that." before climbing off the bed and shuffling to get a towel to wipe themselves off with.

Suddenly, Blaine's body didn't feel nearly as ache ridden as it had been.

* * *

Between twenty four hours of practice, making up for lost sex time, and the occasional fight between glee club members due to the high stress and high passion - Blaine felt confident about winning. They all did. So much so that the night before nationals, when all the chaperones had gone to bed, New Directions stayed up and just talked.

"Remember when Puck when to Juvie for swiping an ATM?"

"Remember when Tina and Artie were a thing?"

"Remember when Kurt pretended to like Rachel so he could avoid having to go out with Mercedes?"

"Remember when everyone was using Beiste as a cooldown method?"

That's how most of the night went. Memories being tossed around with lots of laughter accompanying it. Blaine had his hand wrapped around Kurt's waist for most of it as they sat against the headboard in the girls room while Kurt had his head rested on Blaine's shoulder.

For most of them, this was it. Their senior year was coming to a close, and memories were what would tie them together afterwards. Things that were horrid at the time, or appalling, were now joked about. Looking around the room, he saw enemies that had become friends, and friends that had become more than that. For the most part, he didn't say much, though he laughed when he did recall a funny memory along with the group.

The only one missing was Mercedes. She was sick with food poisoning which meant Tina and Quinn had to step in to help the Troubletones with their number. Periodically someone would lament her not being there, as Coach Sylvester was keeping her in her room to try and flush the sickness out.

"We should… we should take over the show circle tomorrow." Finn stated at one point, making everyone look his way in confusion.

"Why?" Kurt questioned, bringing a voice to everyone's looks of confusion.

"Because… you know how Mr. Schu said once that a teacher's job is done when the kids don't need him? Well we should show him he's done a good job by doing the show circle."

Quiet murmurs of agreement flooded the room. Blaine's own snort of disapproval was silenced by a jab to his side from Kurt's elbow, and he remained quiet after that while the club members talked about their teacher in a way Blaine didn't understand. He wondered if they'd had the same glee club teacher. Most of them were noting how Mr. Schuester had done one thing or the other which had inspired them. Some talked about how he had brought them together and always gave them the direction they needed. Kurt stayed silent throughout the conversation, periodically glancing up at Blaine as if to let him know that he understood what Blaine was thinking, but that it was futile to argue it in this crowd.

So Blaine remained cuddled against Kurt, and eventually they excused themselves with the excuse of needing to get Blaine his medicine and get to bed.

Of course, it wasn't a complete lie, a bed was involved in what they were leaving to do.

* * *

"What do you mean you and Finn made bets with Rick Nelson?!" Kurt stammered beside him as they prepared to go on stage.

Blaine was looking in the mirror, putting on a light layer of gel so it looked more like he had just gelled back his hair instead of the truth - that he had a hideous looking buzzcut living on top of his head. "Rick has too much money and Finn and I decided to help him part with some of it."

"But… what if we don't win?" Kurt murmured, wide eyed. He must have been actually worried because he wasn't even trying to take over Blaine's haircare.

"Well, for starters… we will. And even if we don't, it's not like I don't have the money."

"But Finn and Rachel don't! $500 is all they have!"

Blaine snorted and spun his chair around to face Kurt, pressing a kiss to his worry creased face. "You're so fucking adorable when you panic."

Kurt's jaw fell as he gave Blaine an unmistakable 'You are fucking unbelievable' look, but it was all for nothing as the lights flashed above them, signalling that they needed to get to their green room.

"Come on sweetcheeks. Let's go to our circle jerk and then go win."

Kurt snorted out a giggle beside him and they followed their teammates into the small room where Finn led the group in telling Mr. Butthead that they wanted to win Nationals for him. Well, thought Blaine, maybe you guys do, but I want to win it because I want winning-Nationals sex from my fiance.

Then Mercedes swooped in, temporarily cured of her sickness courtesy of Coach Sylvester and insisted that Quinn and Tina stay in the Troubletones since it was going to be the last time they'd be on stage together.

The lights flashed one final time and they finished their show circle, walked quietly to the stage from there, and prepared for the last time.

This was it.

* * *

They did it.

Cheers, and hugs, and handshakes, and smiles, and jumping, and all around giddiness. They won. They were National champions.

The bus ride home afterwards was surreal. Periodically they all just went quiet at the same time, as if they were all checking to ensure they weren't actually dreaming. Kurt and Blaine had squished into one seat for the trip back, cuddling as much as they could and whispering sweet things to one another. This was bliss. This was what they had worked so hard for.

As always, the still small voice inside of Blaine told him that it couldn't last. Something would go wrong. Something would make this all seem pointless.

He told his still, small voice to shut the fuck up. He wanted to enjoy something completely and utterly for once. Consequences be damned.

"You were amazing by the way." Kurt murmured at one point. His eyes were shut, his body leaned up against Blaine's while Blaine had his arms wrapped around him, holding him as tightly as he could.

"You were." Blaine retorted. Really, he always just felt like a prop on stage. An extra person to make sure they had the numbers required, even when he had solos and parts besides swaying and humming in the background. He never joined up because he wanted the fame, he joined up because he wanted Kurt - and he had him now, and he was so utterly happy in this moment.

"No… you would never have been able to tell your body was all broken like it was… you moved beautifully, your voice was gorgeous… god I love you."

Blaine smiled, even though Kurt's lashes were fanned out over his cheeks and he wouldn't have seen it. Blaine's smile was just for himself. "I love you too."

"How much did you bet by the way?" Kurt asked then.

"Do you really want to know?"

"That much huh?"

"Yes sweetcheeks. That much."

"Don't tell my dad you and Finn were betting like that. You'd be in for a long lecture."

"So noted."

When they got back to Lima it was late, and Burt was waiting at the darkened school with the car to take all the boys home. They had a late celebratory supper and all went right to bed when they got home.

Well, Kurt did his moisturizing routine first. It took an insane amount of exhaustion for Kurt to forgo that.

As a club, they decided to come to school together on Monday. They weren't sure how they'd be received or if the hockey team would be there, ready to physically enforce the fact that they wouldn't be making good on the bets.

Quietly they gathered, looking at one another with a blend of joy and fear. Even the teachers looked nervous. Deep breaths were taken outside of the school, and Blaine patted Kurt on the back gently. They could do this.

They stepped in together, first noting the banners placed at the entrance giving them congratulations on winning. It couldn't be that easy could it? Stoney stares from the other students met their own curious glanced, and then they paused when they saw the hockey team approaching with slushie cups.

Oh they wouldn't dare do that would they? Blaine tensed and slowly moved himself in front of Kurt just as the toss was being made.

Confetti.

It was fucking confetti.

Blaine laughed and looked up at the floating bits of paper dancing around him and then looked over at Kurt who looked completely bewildered at the bits landing in his open palms.

Then there were cheers from the students all around them. Kurt was even given a hug from one of the hockey guys and Santana and Brittany openly kissed in the hall to the whoops of onlookers. Only Rick looked pissed off.

Well and he had better with the amount he would have had to dish out to Finn and Blaine later. Blaine and his one-day-brother-in-law grinned to each other knowingly when they caught sight of Rick, leaning against the wall and looking genuinely upset.

They continued their walk of glory down the hall and to the choir room, where the giant trophy was passed up and placed into the display case where they could all admire it. Then, non-alcoholic champagne was shared and a bubbly induced play fight occurred, which got most of them soaking wet and sticky - and not in the way that Blaine preferred by any stretch of the imagination. He had spent most of that event hiding Kurt from the streams of liquid lest Kurt's outfit be ruined.

"I'm going to miss this." Kurt mumbled, when the playing had died down and everyone was having their own little private conversations as they drank what little of the champagne had made it into the plastic glasses.

Blaine nodded slowly, looking around the room. A part of him would miss it too. For being some of the worst years of his life, they had also been some of the best. It just depended on where he was looking at the time.

* * *

_Ten minutes baby. - K_

Blaine glanced at the text on the phone sitting in the passenger seat of the car he was driving. He was on his way to the school for the last staff meeting of the year where New Directions would be performing. Apparently Mr. Butthead had won teacher of the year and, clearly, it made sense for them to present the award to him. While the rest of the club did their last minute practices and preparations though, Blaine had an appointment that couldn't be missed.

"You realize how odd this all is right Mr. Anderson?" one of the lawyers had asked him as he went through all the piles of papers and signed off wherever there was a sticky note telling him to sign.

Blaine shrugged up his shoulders, "I don't exactly live a non-odd life."

"And… he knows?"

Blaine shook his head. "It's my choice ultimately. I've told his dad though, who, after much talking, finally accepted."

"You don't want to leave any of it to… your brother… or…?"

"Or who? I have no one else. It's my goddamn will and my goddamn money. I'm leaving it to him if anything happens to me."

The lawyers, the three of them, all huffed and sat back in their all too expensive chairs, watching as Blaine continued to sign off on Kurt being his next of kin, as well as signing off on the fund he was establishing for Kurt. The one that would pay for his college and anything else he needed. Blaine knew Kurt would never willingly accept his money to pay for the things he would need in the next few years, so Blaine was committing one last devious act.

A scholarship, a one-time made up scholarship, that Kurt would be notified about in a few months. Kurt, of course, would be the winner of this scholarship. No doubt that Kurt would know who was behind it, but Blaine had put some painstaking effort into ensuring that Kurt couldn't redirect the money back to Blaine or any charity he deemed worthy at the time. Kurt was the only recipient and the funds were earmarked for tuition, books, and other college needs.

On top of that, he was going through the difficult process of getting Kurt onto his own health benefits so Kurt would never have to worry about paying for anything he needed - be it a prescription or an ambulance. Blaine wanted to ensure Kurt never had to worry about picking between groceries and getting better if he was sick.

Now driving, his hand was cramping from all the signatures he had written out. Being a responsible adult required a lot of paperwork apparently. Taking care of the man he loved even more so it seemed since his lawyers had to work around the fact that they were in a same-sex relationship - which Ohio wasn't even close to recognizing. Even if they got married in New York, the money was still based out of Ohio, so it needed to be properly set up for Kurt to use.

He got there with a minute to spare, and running backstage, he could hear they were still a ways away from getting the show going as Figgins was droning on and on about something. Kurt smiled when he saw him, eyes smiling as well when he reached out for Blaine and Blaine swiftly met him with his own hands, giving the boy he loved a little squeeze.

"How was your lawyer meeting?"

Kurt knew where he was going, but didn't question why. The fact that Blaine had his own entourage of lawyers working for him simply because he had one hell of a great grandfather had long since become normal for Kurt, and Kurt was also just not impressed by money - all the more reason why Blaine felt inclined to take care of him.

"Boring babe… but I got things done."

"For New York?"

Blaine nodded and knelt down to retie a lace on one of his shoes that had come undone at some point. He felt Kurt's hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. Blaine moaned and tipped his head backwards against Kurt's chest. "Fuck I love you."

Pink lips pressed against his own red ones and, ignoring the coos of Sugar once again, they kissed for a moment before they heard the warning voice of Figgins in front of the curtain talk about teacher of the year.

"Ready?" Kurt whispered as he pulled away.

"Sweetcheeks, I've always been ready."


	44. 3x22: Goodbye

Blaine laughed along with all the other members of New Directions watching the original five singing on the floor. He had never liked the song they were doing, but now, with the original five glee geeks up there doing the little jazz hands and terrible choreography routine, Kurt included, it was somehow endearing. So much so that Blaine blew his lovely fiance a kiss at the end of it - something that was a first for them and Kurt, ever the romantic, caught the air kiss and held his hands together as if he was keeping it trapped there while looking back to Blaine lovingly.

Kurt even kept his hands cupped together as Mr. Butthead waltzed in, declared the theme of the week 'Goodbye' and sang Forever Young to the group. It wasn't a half bad rendition, and had it not been for the singer, Blaine might have enjoyed it. Instead he quietly bided his time until the song was over and they were allowed to escape from the room.

"Okay… okay… I know we said no exchanging graduation gifts until we actually graduate this weekend… but…." Kurt bounced beside him, hugging textbooks to his chest.

"... but you found me something and you can't wait?" Blaine finished off for him, sideeyeing him with a grin crossing his face.

Kurt nodded animatedly and the next ten minutes were a rush of getting their things put away and getting into the car and speeding off. Kurt was at the wheel and he drove them out, out, until Lima was behind them and they were in the rural realm of Ohio.

"I sincerely fucking hope my present isn't getting chopped up in the wilderness…" Blaine uttered, looking out at the unremarkable fields covering the landscape.

Kurt snorted at that, "You've been watching too many horror flicks with Sam and Finn."

"... only because you've left me alone with them while you apply post it notes all over your room as you prepare for our move."

"I just don't want to take more than we can manage… chances are we won't be able to get a place with a walk in closet…"

"Says the man who not only has his own walk in closet, but also uses mine, and the closet in the basement for overflow…"

"Fashion requires a lot of space. I just can't get rid of something when it has the potential to be reinvented for a new season."

Blaine chuckled as Kurt turned into a nondescript lot leading up to a picturesque farmhouse. His eyes rounded as he took in the area, trying to see what it was that Kurt might be bringing him here for without actually asking - since he knew Kurt wouldn't tell him. They pulled to a stop and following Kurt's lead, he got out of the vehicle. A woman sat on the porch of the farmhouse, elderly and in a rocking chair like would be expected out here. She nodded to Kurt with a knowing smile and he nodded back, reaching over to take Blaine's hand and lead him to the barn.

"If this is some sort of kinky… farmhouse fantasy Kurt… I just want you to know - I am totally down for it." Blaine said as he was led into the giant building which reeked of urine and hay. The urine scent was kind of a turn off, but with Kurt around, he never had any trouble getting aroused.

Kurt laughed at that, and Blaine knew that wasn't why they were here. Although, it became abundantly clear when Kurt led him to a horse stall which instead of being occupied with a neighing horse, had the telltale sounds of yelps and barks instead.

"Puppies!" Blaine exclaimed as he scrambled in. Somewhere within him, his five year old self had broken through like it never had before and completely taken him over. His eyes lit up and he knelt down in the hay despite the smell and any concern about if the pups had defecated or pissed in the stall. Hands reached out, immediately rewards by tiny licking tongues with bodies so awkward still that their attempts at wagging their tails caused their whole rumps to move with the wag.

The pups were all blonde, hair in tufts all over their wriggling little bodies. Blaine let them crawl on his bent knees and on his hands with a giddy laugh and behind him he could hear Kurt laughing himself, clearly delighted by Blaine's response.

"Now they won't grow too big according to the vet who checked them out… but since we'll be in an apartment I thought it would be best… and don't ask me what they are - apparently her mutt got impregnated by some unknown dog and they're the result."

"I don't care how big they get… puppies Kurt…." he glanced back with wide thankful eyes, "Puppies."

Another laugh lit up Kurt's face and he nodded, crouching down by Blaine and allowing a rogue puppy to lick his fingers. "Just so we're clear, you only get one of them."

Blaine made a soft aw of disappointment, and began looking down at the six pups wriggling all around them. How could he pick just one of these babies?

So he sat, and watched them, and Kurt just let him do that, even leaving to have tea with the farmer and his wife, the woman they saw on the porch, as Blaine got acquainted with the pups and waited to figure out which one was THE one.

At first, Blaine thought he might assess them. See which one had the best characteristics to suit him and Kurt, but after an hour of deliberations, he finally realized he didn't have to choose a puppy.

Because one of them had already chosen him.

Nestled in his lap the entire time had remained the same pup, the one with one ear pointed up and the other flopped over. The one whose tail never stopped wagging, his butt along with it. The one just happy to be with Blaine.

While the other pups had come and gone around him as they played and wrestled and napped, this one had stayed with him the entire time. This was his puppy. He said good-bye to the others, stood up with the puppy nested in his arms, cuddled against his chest and playfully chewing on the button of his jacket, and walked out to the farmhouse where Kurt was still sitting with the elderly couple and drinking tea.

"So ye' picked one did'ye lad?" The old man, more wrinkles than face, asked of him as he stepped up and presented the chosen puppy to Kurt who smiled and nodded to Blaine.

"He picked me… or she… I didn't really check…" He admitted. Of all the things that Blaine had considered, the sex of the dog had not been one of them.

"Oh thas' easy lad. Mama only had a litter a' boys. Vet says it be remarkable. I says - thank the good lord no one has'ta deal with a bitch in heat."

They all laughed and said their farewells. Apparently Kurt had already taken care of whatever the payment was, so they were free to drive to the pet store to collect all the things he intended to spoil his puppy with. He was glad for once that Kurt was driving - it gave him time to cuddle and coo over his little one.

"I have never… ever… seen you like this." Kurt acknowledged after casting sideways glances to Blaine throughout the trip back into Lima.

"Like what?" Blaine responded quietly, currently letting the puppy nip and tug on one of his fingers.

"Like… this! So open… and happy… and just… I don't know… If I had known getting you a puppy would have made you like this, I would have done it a lot sooner."

Blaine chuckled, trying to free his finger from the little teeth clenched snugly around it.

"Just be advised, I get veto rights on the name. I will not run around the neighbourhood yelling a stupid name if he gets out." Kurt noted, shaking his head as he looked at Blaine once they pulled up to Pets R' Us.

"I won't let him get out." Blaine responded quickly, holding the puppy against him as they went into the pet-friendly store while Kurt grabbed a cart.

"Fine. Still no stupid names." Kurt quickly retorted before becoming instantly drawn to the doggie outfits with an "Ooo!".

Blaine chuckled and marched around with the puppy in his arms, every now and then grabbing something to put in the cart. Chewtoys, leashes, dishes, a kennel, collars, a book on house training, a dog bed (though he had already decided his new little pride and joy would be sleeping with him mostly), and dog treats. Kurt meanwhile had snatched up some doggie bowties and replaced Blaine's choice in collars with his own, slightly more glittery, collar choices.

By the time they were done and Blaine had whipped out his credit card, they were more than fully stocked on dog equipment and Kurt was grumbling that he'd have to move even more of his things into storage than he thought he was going to in order to make room for the dog in New York.

"You're the best fiance ever." Blaine declared when they got back home and had the rest of the household helping to gather the dog goods and put them away, Burt and Carole already cooing over the new addition to the Hudson-Hummel home while Finn and Sam eagerly waited their turns to spend time with the puppy.

"I know." Kurt stated simply, smirking over at Blaine as he did.

"There is no possible way the monogrammed towels I got you for a graduation gift will beat this."

Kurt just laughed.

* * *

Blaine was glad he had helped Burt all those hours when Kurt was busy with the last meetings of student council, because Kurt was absolutely gushing now about his dad's graduation gift to him - a personal performance of Single Ladies. Burt and Blaine had practiced it nearly a hundred times before Burt's attempt at it was passable.

He was glad he was marrying into this family, so at least Burt would be legally a father to him in some capacity. There was no competition for best dad on the planet with Burt around.

Now Kurt had paused in his retelling of his dad doing Single Ladies for him long enough to sing to the rest of Glee Club. As he sang I'll Remember, he even got teary eyed, and Blaine grinned to himself. No matter how much Kurt had toughed up since he had met him, he was still so emotional sometimes, and so sweetly emotional at that. This was the side of Kurt he would see when their kids were given to them, when the kids left home too. This was the side of Kurt that Blaine would see when they were old and sentimental about their youth.

When they were old….

So often, Blaine didn't think about his future that far out. And when he did, he quickly put it out of his mind. Thinking so far ahead, well, it was still a bit of a new thing in Blaine's life.

"You're amazing." He told Kurt when Kurt finished off and went to sit aside him while the rest of the club filed out.

Wordlessly, Kurt leaned against Blaine and sighed softly when strong arms immediately embraced him. "Thanks… I needed that."

"Always here for you sweetcheeks. Always."

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you worry, that when we're in New York, that you'll find someone else more interested and exciting… don't you think you've just… settled for what's available for you here? Me?"

Blaine looked down to Kurt, seeing the worry in his eyes and the tremble in his lower lip.

"You know how you make me watch that horrible romantic shit? The Notebook for example?"

Kurt nodded a little, keeping his lips sealed as Blaine continued.

"Well just like those two kids played by those piss poor actors knew they were supposed to be together from the start, I know we're supposed to be together. Nothing can change that for me. NOTHING Kurt. I will not ever say goodbye to you ever."

A soft sigh of relief escaped from between Kurt's lips, which Blaine caught as he moved in for a kiss, keeping those lips connected to his own as long as he could without having to take a breath.

"Promise?"

Blaine smiled and pressed his forehead against Kurt's, "Promise."

* * *

"Cody?"

"No way. How about Decimator?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Wait! I have it! ERNEST!"

"Now that's definitely a joke…"

This was the conversation that had been ongoing for several nights now as the Hudson-Hummel household encircled the playful little pup that always found its way into Blaine's lap regardless of who was trying to coax him over. Naming a puppy was serious business in this family. So serious in fact, that there was an argument over who was going to answer the phone when it went off since no one wanted to have their voice silenced by absence.

Kurt was the one who went to pick up the phone though, citing that he had veto power anyhow - for the upteempth time. He left the living room for the kitchen where the phone was and was gone for several minutes while the debate raged on. When Kurt returned, his face was white and he locked his eyes right onto Blaine.

"Blaine… why are you having a will made up?"

_Ohshit, Ohshit, Ohshit…_

Blaine glanced up and over at Burt, who gave him a shrug. Blaine had explained himself to Burt, who agreed to go along with his wishes, but now, obviously, something had been said on the phone that Kurt knew and now… well now he had to try and figure out how much Kurt knew so he could do damage control.

"Let's go talk…" Blaine murmured, holding the puppy over to Finn and going to the kitchen to join his pale faced boyfriend.

"The lawyer called… said there was a misprint in the will you just signed so they reprinted it with a fix and need you to come by and sign it again… they thought I was Carole so they told me…." Kurt explained, hands gripping the counter behind him where he was leaning.

"I'm not dying if that's what you're worried about Kurt." Blaine immediately told him, also relieved that this was all Kurt knew about.

Kurt's colour immediately began to turn and he gasped out his relief, "Oh thank goodness… I was just… if you ever keep anything like that from me… I would just… Blaine…"

Blaine scooted over to embrace his fiance, rocking him in his arms, "Oh god no Kurt…. it isn't that at all."

"Then why? What seventeen year old writes a will?" Kurt whimpered, looking up at him.

"This one." Blaine said simply, and knowing that wouldn't be enough, he explained.  
"I spent many years wondering if I would even grow up. If I would last until now, or twenty… and even when I got out of that house… I still ended up getting hurt. Kurt. I just…. don't want to be unprepared when I do die. I know seventeen year olds aren't supposed to be worried about it… but I've been close to death, and not just that last time, but a few times. I don't want anyone to have to worry about what to do with my carcass and my shit when that happens."

Kurt shuddered against Blaine when he was reminded about how many times he had seen Blaine hurt since they had been together, and just how much he had been hit and hurt growing up. He gave Blaine a simple little nod and murmured softly, "For the record though, you've used up your hospital stay quota for the next few decades though. You need to be alive and healthy for me."

Blaine grinned and nodded to Kurt, "I'll do my best."

"Good. Now let's settle on a name for that dog already. I swear if Finn has come up with one more inane name offering I will put duct tape over his mouth."

"Oh Kurt Hummel, you kinky boy you."

That earned him a jab in the side.

* * *

"Mercedes has that recording contract already and Mike was accepted into Joeffrey with a scholarship and… god Blaine… I hate waiting for my letter." Kurt grumbled as he pulled out all the textbooks in his locker. They were going to the library to return their schoolbooks.

Blaine smirked and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You're getting in Kurt. You're too amazing not to. Now give me those." He grabbed Kurt's textbooks to carry for him. Since he had been healing up, he had gone into chivalry overload, making up for all the times Kurt had to hold his things.

Kurt sighed and changed the subject, "Are you going to declare a major? I saw you looking over possible course schedules last night…."

Blaine shrugged up his shoulders, "I don't know… I might wait until I talk to one of the school counsellors there… see if they have any recommendations for me."

Kurt nodded, "That's actually… pretty smart of you."

"We should go away after grad… visit New York, check out apartments… have a little us time." Blaine said as they walked down the hallway. Kurt with his hands in his pockets so uncharacteristically and Blaine balancing a load of books.

"We can't leave behind Mercury Blaine. Not while he's housetraining."

In the end, the poor pooch was named Mercury - after Queen's illustrious lead. Finn and Burt had already shortened that down to Merk, much to Kurt's chagrin, who had actually been completely onboard with naming the dog after the pop and rock icon. Kurt had shot down about forty names prior to that one being suggested, so it was easy for everyone to agree to the name once Kurt did, happy just to be able to call the dog something.

"We could take him with us. He'll be needing to check out potential homes with us too."

Kurt chuckled at that and gave a shake of his head - not a no, but just in disbelief. "Sometimes I think you love that dog more than me."

Blaine let out a sound of mock offense, "Not possible!"

"Oh really? They why is he constantly inbetween us at night now? I can't even cuddle you when we sleep."

"He's just a baby Kurt… he needs affection, and to feel safe."

"He's ruining my snuggle time."

"I'll make it up to you!"

"You'd better."

They made it to the hall where everyone else was waiting to find out Puckerman's test result - the redo of his world geography exam. Puck was pacing back and forth, worried as hell clearly. Kurt and Blaine leaned up against the lockers while the waited, every now and then giving nervous glances to one another. When the teacher did hand the marked test out the door of the classroom, Puck ripped it from her and gave a hoot.

"C-! That's a Puckerman A+!"

Everyone cheered, congratulated Puck, and communally felt a rush of relief for their friend that they didn't want to leave behind.

The week had been poignant. The seniors had sung to the younger classman and then vice versa. It was amazing how few students would be left in the club, so many of them were seniors. It was going to be hard for them to rebuild next year. There was a lot of crying going on in the halls, and a lot of yearbooks being passed around to be signed.

For Blaine though, it was surreal. More than anything he was happy to be leaving this place, but a little part of him was sad to leave behind the friends and security this school had offered him.

Brittany would still be here. She and Blaine had has a long heart to heart last night as they introduced Mercury and Lord Tubbington to one another - a colossal failure as Lord Tubbington tried to eat little, confused Mercury. Brittany had no hope of any redos because she didn't even have a lot of the prerequisite courses complete for her senior level courses. She would be staying for at least another year, and wasn't even sure if she could graduate at all given her poor academic history.

Blaine wished he could do something more to help her - but he had already spent so much time these past few months trying to tutor her and help her with her classwork. If he knew anything about the matter, he might think she had a learning disability, but he didn't know, so he didn't want to say anything that might upset her further.

Which is probably one of the reasons she wasn't there celebrating with Puckerman. Santana too was absent, and for the first time since he'd met her, Blaine was grateful for her existence. No doubt she was with Brittany right now, distracting her from the fact she wouldn't be graduating so he could be here to celebrate with Puck.

If you had asked Blaine Anderson a year ago what he'd do if he had to choose between which friends he was going to be with at any given point in time, he would have been confused, because - what friends?

Now he had to keep a schedule in his phone of who he was supposed to me when. Puckerman for lunch, Sam for weight spotting, Mike for dancing, Brittany for just hanging out….

"What are you thinking about Blaine?" Kurt asked of him, shaking him out of his drifting thoughts. He snapped his head to the right to offer Kurt a smile, reaching over to wrap an arm around that lithe waist which belonged to his man.

"How happy I am."

* * *

The boys all got on their grad gowns in the living room over their clothing, Burt, Carole, and Sam's family all watching and snapping photos and talking about how wonderful they all looked.

Blaine, personally, was irritated by the tassel of the stupid graduation cap that kept obscuring his vision, but it was a small price to pay for getting to this point. A point he never thought he'd come to.

Cooper couldn't make it, but Blaine wasn't expecting him to. Cooper had put off so much work in L.A. while Blaine was in the hospital and healing that he had to make up for it now, though Burt and Carole had promised to tape the whole thing for Cooper. So even though he had no one coming from his own family, Blaine was still happy. Burt and Carole had both, independently, taken him aside at different times today to ask if he was alright and to let him know they were there for him. The sentiment was nice, but he had told both of them that all the family he needed was already there with him.

They had both teared up at that.

Now they were getting the boys to take photographs in various positions - some serious and some playful. Mercury was running around between their legs and occasionally jumping up to grab ahold of one of the gowns and tug playfully.

"You need to discipline him Blaine. He's going to end up spoiled." Kurt scolded him as Blaine just laughed as Mercury tugged on his own gown instead of trying to detach the puppy.

"You can be the disciplinarian Kurt. I'll be the snuggly-let-the-kids-do-what-they-want parent." Blaine retorted, reaching down to pet the puppy.

"Oh really?" Kurt's hands were on his hips. Blaine didn't even have to look to know it. "Why do I have to be the mean one?"

"Because I don't have it in me to be mean to those I really love." Blaine said simply, scooping Mercury up and then posing for a picture with the dog in his arms while Kurt looked at him slack-jawed and quiet.

"Fine." Kurt whispered over to him as they posed for another picture. "But you'd better back me up when I ground or punish the kids."

Blaine just grinned at the thought.

* * *

"We're meeting at the train station to see Rachel off at 4:15…." Kurt said quietly as he stirred the soup.

"Can we talk about this?!" Blaine stammered. He didn't want to talk about Rachel. Talk about how she got into NYADA and Kurt didn't. Didn't want to talk about how his wrist hurt after he punched a locker when Kurt told him he didn't get in. Didn't want to talk about anything other than their future.

Kurt had stopped him from phoning up the admissions office at NYADA when he heard. He had put up with Blaine yelling about how it was wrong, and they were idiots, and that the whole school must be stupid.

It was Burt who had calmed him down though. Reminded him that even though Blaine was hurting on behalf of Kurt, Kurt didn't need that. He needed Blaine's support and love, not his anger.

"There's nothing to talk about Blaine." Kurt sighed as he set the spoon on the stove while the soup simmered. "I will try again in second semester."

"And until then?"

Kurt shrugged, "It's too late to apply to Pace or NYU… I imagine I'll just do community college here and work at the shop in the meantime."

It felt like someone had stabbed Blaine with a spoon and now was slowly scooping out his heart. "What…?"

"Well I can't go to New York without a plan Blaine…. I mean…."

"Kurt! The whole reason I'm going to New York is because you're supposed to be there!"

Kurt looked away, staring angrily at the floor, "Well maybe you should stop planning what you do based on what I do."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Kurt looked up then, eyes red and clearly about to spill with tears again, "Why don't you do something because YOU want to do it? Why plan your life around me?"

"Because you're the one thing in my life I'm fucking sure about Kurt!" Blaine snapped, his hands fisting and then reaching up to tug at the small curls starting to grow there as he growled in frustration.

He felt a hand on his arm and registered that Kurt was holding onto his arm. He hadn't even noticed Kurt had moved in his moment of frustration.

"Blaine… what if something happened to me?"

"No." Blaine shook his head quickly, "No… nonono. You ARE my life. Nothing… nothing…"

He was silenced by a finger pressed to his lips and his eyes drifted over to Kurt.

"If something ever happened to me - I wouldn't want you to give up on life. You need more than just me to be happy Blaine… please."

Blaine shook his head again and the finger fell from his mouth, allowing him to speak again, "You are my life. You are my everything and,... and if you won't go to New York, then I won't either. I can't live without you Kurt."

His response was given in a sad sigh and Kurt turned away to once again stir the soup being made for lunch. Picking up the spoon and dipping it into the pot he spoke again, "You can't Blaine. You need to get out of this place…"

"You do too."

"... I do. But you need it even more than me, whether or not you realise that."

"Come to New York Kurt. You can find a job there until second semester… or I could support you. I know you hate that idea, but New York is your dream, and I want you to have it."

Another sigh directed to the soup and Blaine found himself stumbling forward and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, speaking into his shoulder blade. "Please Kurt."

"Alright… but I'll get a job. I don't want to be a house-husband."

Blaine grinned against the fabric of Kurt's shirt and tried not to let his joy overcome him as he shuddered - the happiness literally vibrating out of him. "Thank you."

He'd have to remember to phone the lawyers and get the scholarship delayed a few more months until Kurt really did get into NYADA. He'd get a realtor to check out apartments for them in Manhattan - dog friendly of course. He'd start looking into great date places for him and Kurt to check out.

"I do worry though Blaine… if I'm your whole life… that puts a lot of pressure on me."

Blaine shook his head, still buried against Kurt's back, "No… don't feel pressured. Because of you I mean I have a life now. Friends, real family - yours that is, a future, and you of course, the icing on my cake. I even have a puppy."

He felt the chuckle deep in Kurt's chest as he continued to hold him close. "Now to find a place that will actually allow pets."

"Leave it to me sweetcheeks. I'll take care of it."

"Mmmhmmm.." Kurt set down the spoon again and twisted himself in Blaine's hold so they were chest to chest. "... I know what you're thinking. Going to buy a nice little flat with your Anderson money. Well, if you think for even an instant that you get to pick a place out without my input -"

"Oh no. I'll just get it narrowed down babe - and it'll be both our names on the sale. That way, if anything ever happens to me, you still are the owner."

Kurt sighed and shook his head, looking sadly at Blaine. "Why? Why do you always say stuff like that? It's like you're planning to die…."

Blaine shook his head. "No babe, no… I just… I…" He let out a huff of air, frustrated with himself for being unable to come up with the words as quickly as he should be. He should know himself better than this after all. "... I just can't put it out of my head either."

Kurt's hands and arms wove their way through Blaine's and around him so he was held just as much as he was holding Kurt. They stood quietly for awhile before Kurt spoke again.

"When we move to the city… I want you to see a therapist -"

"Kurt! I-"

Lips were silenced by fingers rapidly shot up to his mouth and pressed there. Kurt looked at him intensely, and he knew to stay quiet.

"For me. That's my cost. I know you don't like it and don't think it's necessary, but since you're throwing money around anyhow, at least put some of it in a place that might have some use. There's only so much I can read up on how to help you with what's happened to you, and from what I've read, the personal emotional fallout may be yet to come and I don't know how to help you with that… and I want you to be okay, not just for me, but for any kids we might have, and most of all, for yourself."

Blaine swallowed, nodding against the fingers on his lips. He could do that. Sit in some bitch's office for an hour every week to make Kurt happy. He could do that.

"And you need to buy into it. Talk. Answer questions. Try what they suggest. You need to take ownership of your own emotions. It can't all be hinged on me. Some of how you feel has to come from you and you alone."

Well so much for just sitting around with someone for an hour…

"You don't have to tell me what happens in those meetings, or you can tell me everything - whatever you want. But you have to promise me you'll do it and you will try. I love you Blaine Anderson. I want to spend my life with you - but I don't want to be your entire life. I want more for you."

Another nod, and Blaine clenched his eyes shut for an extra long blink as he pushed the tears back that were trying to escape now. Kurt's hand was pulled away and replaced with lips, pressing gently to Blaine's. A kiss which he returned just as sweetly.

"I love you Blaine…"

Blaine's mouth quirked into a smile as he looked at that angelic face.

"I love you too."

"Then let's go to New York."


End file.
